


You Matter to Me

by ImNotCreativeJustRomantic



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 203,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotCreativeJustRomantic/pseuds/ImNotCreativeJustRomantic
Summary: About a year after a heartbreaking relationship end, Charlie finds herself on Love Island, trying to move past what had happened. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as one would think.
Relationships: Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a long while since I've done this. I've been having so much fun playing the game in all it's various relationship endings, and decided to elaborate on one of my favorite story lines. I've been working on this for a few weeks, trying to get most of the story down before actually going through and editing/cutting into chapters. So... hopefully you enjoy!

# Welcome to Paradise

Her heart was beating out of her chest as the jeep approached the Villa. I guess I can’t back out now… Charlie’s hand shakily reached for the door handle after the car had stopped. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, blinking in the bright sun as she did. She stepped onto the curb as the driver pulled out her bag, and she stared up at the Villa. She started fidgeting with the ends of her hair, her brown braid draped over her shoulder.

_I’ve never seen anything like this. I can’t believe I’m actually here._

She hadn’t believed she would actually get accepted to be on the show. It was possible they took pity on her because of her last relationship and how badly it ended. Charlie also thought that perhaps since the majority of her life was broadcast or documented in video for a living, being a streamer and influencer, she was a good choice to be on a reality tv show. Of course, it could also have been a combination of the two.  
Charlie turned as another jeep pulls up. As soon as it stops, she first sees a pair of beautiful heels step out, then the beautiful dark-skinned woman. She’s in a green, red, and yellow bikini and looks stunning. Charlie suddenly felt a little self-conscious about her blue and pink bikini.

“Oh wow, hi!” The woman gave her a smile as she walked up. “That outfit is incredible! I’m Hope. What’s your name, hun?”

“Hi Hope! I’m Charlie.” She returned the smile.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?”

“I’m… actually rather nervous.” Charlie looked at the building and bit her bottom lip.

“Babe, stick with me and you’ll be fine. I was so excited I almost tripped jumping out of the car! I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face.” Hope shook her head. “Can you imagine how that would have looked?”

“That’s because you’re drop-dead gorgeous!”

“Babe, thank you! You’re stunning too. Those boys are definitely in trouble. Speaking of, I can’t wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we’re going to be hooking up with.” Hope turned to the Villa. “Speaking of which, shall we go have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…”

Charlie nods and heads inside with the other girl, the two heading to the bedroom first.

“Look at this bedroom! It’s so fresh but I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow. You know we’re all going to get into bed with a guy we just met?”

“I hope I fancy one of them…” Having watched the show before, she knew everyone on the show was attractive. But being physically attractive wasn’t the same as being physically attracted to someone.

“Oh, I bet they’re all going to be gorgeous. I’ll be so disappointed if I’m not into them. Obviously, I’m looking for something long-term, but it’s been a while since I’ve even been on a date. But, if there’s a handsome strong and silent type, I don’t know if I’ll want to wait around…”

Hope starts to look off dreamily in the distance. She’s brought out of her daze by the sound of the door clicking open and a voice calling out.

“Hey girls!”

The new girl is stunning with side-cut blonde hair with pink tips and a purple strappy bikini. She’s got tattoos all on the left side of her body. As she walks in the room, she runs up to Charlie and Hope and gives them both hugs before looking them both up and down.

“Hey girls! I’m Lottie! It’s nice to meet you!” The new arrival says.

“I’m Hope, and this is Charlie!”

“You guys are going to be some strong competition. I love your styles; your outfits are both incredible.” She turns to face Hope. “Your makeup is amazing! It must take you ages to get ready.”

“Getting my look perfect is really important to me.” Hope smiles at the compliment. 

“How about you, Charlie?”

“I’ll do it for big nights or events. For the most part I don’t do much though, usually fairly natural style.” Charlie shrugged, thinking about her usual basic streaming makeup.

“Yeah, I get that. Sometimes you just want to wear PJs and chill, right? Plus, it’s good to give your skin a break.” The girls share a smile.

“I wish I was as brave as you with my look, Lottie, but I try and keep my style classic because of my work.” Hope says to the girl.

“It’s not just a look to me. I’m a makeup artist which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill.” She frowns. “It’s not exactly the best career to meet boys, though.”

“What about you, Charlie? What do you do?” Hope turns to the girl in question.

“I guess it could be simplified by saying I’m a social media influencer. I mostly stream games online, but also put out videos on other platforms.”

“But you’re still looking for your player 2?” Lottie asks, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie laughed, and then the girls look to the door as they hear it creak open. A younger looking red-headed girl with her hair in a long braid peeked inside.

“Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here!”

“Hi! Come on over!” 

After Hope invites her over, the girl approaches gingerly and gives the three other girls hugs.

“I’m Hannah! I guess you guys didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?”

“Hi! I’m Hope, and this is Charlie and Lottie. We were just talking about getting to know the boys. I don’t know about you guys, but it feels like I’ve been single forever.” Hope smiles at the new girl.

“It’s so nice to hear someone else say that. I thought it was just me.” Hannah replies.

“Ugh, same. I just tend to date some of the worst guys and nothing seems to work out.” Lottie turns to Charlie. “What about you, Charlie? You’re gorgeous. How come you’re single?”

“I… somewhat recently got out of a long-term relationship… It’s just been really rough getting back into dating.” Charlie smiles sadly and bites her bottom lip nervously, trying not to think about what had happened a little over a year ago.

“I’m really sorry to hear that. If it’s any consolation, it’s definitely their loss. I know we’ve only just met, but you’re obviously a total catch!” Charlie smiled at Hopes words.

“It’s never easy. I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think ‘getting ready’ just means two squirts of aftershave…” Lottie shakes her head.

“Like, where are all the good men out there?” Hannah sighs.

“The worst part is, you can spend ages trying to make something work… and then you realize you were too oblivious to what was going on, and he really wasn’t as into it as you by the end. And then you’ve wasted two and a half years in a relationship with someone who was with you for the wrong reasons…” Charlie drifted off, realizing she was sharing too much. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get into that.”

“It’s okay, hun. That’s why we’re here, to find someone who will absolutely love you!” Hope smiles at her.

“Absolutely. Books always make it seem like the right guy is just going to appear if you wait for him… But I guess mine never got the message.” Hannah sighs.

“Well, maybe you’ll find your prince charming this summer.” Charlie smiles at the girl.

“Oh gosh, I hope so.”

“We’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy. I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. Plus, I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man.” Lottie frowns at the last part.

“I totally agree, though I guess it might be harder once the guys arrive,” Charlie says.

“Yeah, but people’s emotions are on the line. I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins.”

Lottie’s words are interrupted as the girls turn to the door, hearing the clicking of heels approaching. A beautiful woman with brown/blonde hair and glasses walks in. Her black bikini looks amazing on her.

“Hello ladies, I’m Marisol!”

The newest arrival walks up and air-kisses everyone on both cheeks.

“That’s such a pretty name!” Hope says.

“Thank you!” She looks at the four girls before her. “I see you’ve all met already.”

“Not at all, come and chat with us! I’m Hope, and this is Charlie, Lottie, and Hannah.” Hope gives her an inviting smile.

Charlie was thankful that Hope was directing most of the conversation. Despite having a more outgoing personality, the whole experience so far was nerve-wracking. It would definitely take some time to get used to.

“We were just saying that it’s important that the girls support each other. Though, it might be harder when the boys arrive.” Lottie makes sure she’s included in the conversation.

“I respect that we should be friends, and I do want to be. But I go after I what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…” Noticing the girls watching her, she trails off and sighs. “Look, I didn’t come here to make enemies… But I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.”

“That’s pretty hardcore, but I kinda like it.” Hannah sighs. “I’m such a coward when it comes to dating and I never know how to go for what I want.”

“Babe, you’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything.” Hope gives her an encouraging smile. “You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love.”

“Yeah, that seems pretty accurate, hope especially here. I guess I can be outgoing when I need to be, but I do like to chill out sometimes too,” Charlie says.

“That’s totally me as well,” Lottie agrees.” I party when I’m out, but I’m just as happy having a chill day at the beach.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not about that take-it-easy lifestyle. I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did! Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies…” Marisol drifts off.

“That’s a lot, hun. How do you manage?” Hannah was amazed by the girl.

“I drink a lot of coffee. Like, a lot.” The girls all laugh at Marisol’s words. “I could go for one now, actually.”

“Coffee?” Hope asks. “Babe, we’ve been here for ages it seems and no one has popped a bottle yet! I think it’s time we find out where the fizz is and start this summer off right!”

“Now you’re talking! Let’s get this party started!”

After finishing her words, Lottie starts making her way to the door, but then stops in her tracks. The sound of a phone beeping has them all looking at each other. Lottie pulls out her phone.

“I get to be the first to say it! Guys, I got a text!”

The girls all react excitedly and wait for Lottie to read it out.

“Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! There’s five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy, but don’t relax once you’ve coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench? Hashtag pick n mix, hashtag stand by your man.”

“It’s happening you guys! Who do you think will get to go first?”

As soon as Hannah asks the question, another phone beeps. Nervously, Charlie grabs hers and pulls it out.

“I guess we’re about to find out…” Hope says, watching Charlie.

“The girl going first will be… Charlie! Oh my gosh I have to go first.”

The four other girls wish her luck, and then she makes her way towards the back of the Villa. As she steps out the back door, she walks a few steps then stops dead. The text wasn’t wrong and there are five gorgeous men standing in a line on the lawn. Oh my gosh I don’t know what to do!

Gathering her courage, she starts looking down the line one by one. The first one is tall, built, and blonde.

“Alright? My name’s Gary. Nice to meet you,” he says with a smile. Charlie returns it, then looks at the next boy in line.

“Hi, I’m Noah.” This boy has some great abs, Charlie notices. She mouths ‘hi’ and smiles, to which he responds with a wink.

“Hi, beautiful. I’m Rocco. I’m looking forward to making a connection with you.” He has a kind of crooked smile, but it’s endearing. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Charlie responds.

“You too.” 

Charlie moves to the next boy in line. He’s tall, dark and handsome with the best abs of the group. 

“I’m Ibrahim. Girl, you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year…”

“What?” She wasn’t expecting such chat to react to.

“Because you’re a grand slam!”

Charlie laughed, enjoying the line. She normally wasn’t hooked by lines, but he still was really cute.

“Hey gorgeous. I’m Bobby. Saving the best til last, were you? I’m like the sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.” He smiles, and Charlie laughs out loud.

She’s taken by his beautiful eyes. He’s not as fit as the other guys, but still well in shape. His energy seems the most fun of the group, as well.

“Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?”

“Maybe you should pick me and find out…”

It was a smooth response. Charlie turned her attention back to all five guys, wondering what to do next. Thankfully she didn’t have to wonder long as her phone beeped with a text then.

_Charlie, now that you’ve met the boys, it’s time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you._

“Okay, boys. Now I get to ask you the all-important question. If you fancy me, please step forward.”

Charlie felt her nerves take hold, having to ask the guys if they fancied her. After a moment, Gary steps forward. Rocco steps forward, then Ibrahim and Bobby. _Oh my god that’s almost all of them. I guess I should ask them why they stepped forward…_

“Gary, why did you step forward?” She decided to start with the front of the line, then move on.

“You look great, that always helps,” Gary says after a moment of thought. “My type is definitely someone who puts a bit of effort into their appearance. I’m kind of a simple guy. I just figured you looked a bit of a sort so I thought I’d try it.”

Charlie smiled and says a small thank you before moving on to the next boy.

“Rocco, you’ve stepped forward…”

“Of course I did. I feel like we could have something really special.” Charlie thought his response was rather smooth, but she also felt a bit of butterflies as their eyes made contact and she smiled. Time to move to the next.

“Ibrahim, why did you step forward?” He grins at her when she finishes.

“I just sort of thought, I’ve got to take a shot, you know?”

The answer was short and sweet, and she moved on to the last boy.

“Bobby, why did you step forward?

“You seem like the kind of girl who doesn’t go over the top with her look. I rate that. I don’t want competition when we stand next to each other you know?” He winks at her. “Joking of course. Anyway, if you pick me, you know you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.”

“And in it,” Gary added, causing them all to laugh.

_Oh gosh, it’s time to make my pick. I hope this works out well._

“I know I’ve only just met you all, but I do have to choose.” Charlie takes a deep breath. “The boy I want to couple up with is Rocco.”

Rocco smiles at her and makes a heart shape with his fingers.

“I’m really feeling your vibe.”

The other boys give friendly applause as Charlie goes to stand next to Rocco. The boys congratulate him for being the first boy chosen. He smiles at Charlie again.

“Hi, by the way. This isn’t usually how I meet people, but I’ve got to say… I’m loving it so far.”

Charlie feels her cheeks heat up, and is saved from having to make a nervous response by Lottie strolling out. She’s in awe of the other girls confidence as she starts talking to the boys. She asks the boys who fancy her to step forward. Charlie notices Rocco hesitate, but ultimately choosing to stay in place. _It’s early, it’s fine._ She shrugs it off. While Rocco doesn’t step forward, Bobby does, but he’s the only one. Slightly disappointed by the lack of interest, Lottie decides to pick Bobby, but not before mentioning she had some interest in Rocco, but didn’t want to steal an already paired up guy.

“I think we’ve done alright, babes.” Lottie gives Charlie a smile.

Next out on the lawn is Marisol. She takes a good look at the boys before stopping in front of Ibrahim. She mentions something about body language and reading the guys, and seems to find Ibrahim and Gary most interesting. 

Ibrahim steps forward almost immediately after Marisol asks if any of the guys fancy her. Drawn to his confidence, Marisol picks him.

“You’re a girl who knows what she wants. I like that.” Ibrahim smiled at Marisol as she steps beside him.

The boys share some chatter, and then Hope strides out of the Villa, looking as confident as she’s sounded during Charlie’s short time knowing her. She immediately walks up to Noah, saying he’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen,   
and immediately picks him.

The last one out the door is Hannah. Charlie felt a little bad, considering how timid she seemed, now having to go last. She’s incredibly excited as she sees the guys. When Hannah asks for anyone who fancies her to step forward… no one does. 

“Come on boys, don’t be shy. She’s gorgeous, look at her!” Lottie encourages them. Bobby starts stepping forward, but Lottie stops him.

Slowly, Gary steps forward, saying he wasn’t sure if he’d be her type. Her excitement restored, she chooses to couple with Gary. She skips over to him, wraps her arms around him and says something quietly. Gary seems rather unsure. _Hopefully it works out for them._

“Isn’t there usually like, another person?” Hannah asks.

“What do you mean?” Hope responds.

“There’s five girls and five boys. We’re evenly matched.”

Charlie recalls there usually being uneven numbers, but after Gary’s words saying not to worry, everyone moves on. They all decide to split off and get to know each other. Charlie looks at Rocco and smiles.

“Come with me. Let’s get to know each other.” She decides to try and be more confident. She was on Love Island after all.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Rocco responds. “I’m well into that, if I’m honest.”

The new couple heads to the sun loungers by the pool and take a seat.

“If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls,” Rocco admits. “It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Charlie blushes. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do! The competition is pretty fierce out here. For both of us.” He shakes his head. “My head is spinning. It’s all so much to take in. How are you finding it?”

“It’s all a lot at once.” Charlie is glad it isn’t just her.

“Tell me about it. I never even thought I’d make it in, and now there’s so much happening at once.”

The sound of the other islanders chatting draws his attention and he takes a look around.

“So, you picked me…”

“You noticed that, huh?”

“I guess we should get to know each other a bit. Ask me anything! I’m an open book.” As Rocco smiles at her, Charlie feels more comfortable.

“I guess first things first. What are you on Love Island for?”

“Love, of course. I definitely think two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match.” He smiles. “I think I might have made a pretty good start with that already… This is fun, go ahead and ask me another?”

“All right, something a bit more… What’s the one thing you’d change about your life?”

“Can I say meeting you sooner?”

“Wow, what cheese.” Charlie laughed.

“Is it cheesy if it’s honest? But if not that, I suppose it would have to have been to have started my travels earlier. I only have one life and I feel like I need to make sure to see as much of this world as I can…”

“I love that. Traveling is amazing, especially getting to experience new cultures.” She smiled at him.

“This is fun! Ask me one more?”

“Hmmm… Only question that comes to mind is to ask what your type is.”

“Oh! That’s an easy one. My mates would say I tend to go for girls that are a little out there. Ones who don’t mind being the center of attention. I also love a girl that puts effort into her look. Someone that’s a bit more refined, you know? Who really likes to front. I also enjoy a girl that doesn’t mind me being a bit flirty with others, or one that keeps me on my toes. I feel like I need that excitement to keep things going, you know? It kind of shows that she’s looking out for herself, being honest about what she wants. Hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for here, I guess.”

There’s a moment of silence as Charlie takes in all of what he said. She realized that she fit pretty much all of what he said his type was. The only part that was slightly concerning was the bit about him flirting, but overall, they both seemed quite interested in each other. _I guess as we all get to know each other in these first days it’s going to be all over the place…_

“I’m really looking forward to getting to know you.”

Rocco kisses her on the cheek and they decide to head back to the rest of the other islanders. Charlie was hopeful for the rest of the day, and excited to get to know Rocco a bit better. It was only the beginning, but she felt a good connection with him already.

Charlie and Rocco had joined up with the other islanders and they were all chatting, getting to know each other. Lottie and Hannah seemed to be getting along well, despite being opposite energies. Lottie compared their situation to the beginning of a horror movie while the redhead said it reminded her of how classic romance novels start.

“So we’re all here, what do we do now?” Ibrahim asks.

“I say we should all get to know each other!” It was the part Charlie was most looking forward too, despite her nerves.

“I’m so excited to meet all you guys!” Hope said.

Gary agrees and excitedly heads towards a table that had been set out with champagne and glasses. He smoothly opens up one of the bottles, and Rocco starts assisting him.

“Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?” Hope’s suggestion sounded good to the rest of the girls, and the boys obliged.

“What about you, Charlie? Want to give us a hand?”

At Rocco’s suggestion, Charlie was looking between the boys and the girls. The guys headed to the drinks, while the girls headed to the sun loungers. _You know what? I might as well get over these nerves by talking to the boys, just them._ Taking a breath, she headed over to the table where Noah was beginning to hand glasses out.

“Didn’t fancy a girls’ chat?” Rocco asked.

“I just want to get to know everyone.” Charlie smiled. “I talked to them all while we were waiting to come out, so why not talk to you all now?”

“Fair play. I respect that.” Rocco smiled back.

“I don’t blame you for that, to be honest. Hannah’s already starting to wind me up,” Gary said with a frown.

“So it’s going well for you guys, then?” Bobby asks, eyebrow raised.

“It’s only the first day, to be fair. And she is stunning. But what was that stuff she was saying about this place being like a romance novel?”

“I like her. She’s really sweet.” Charlie gave Gary a friendly smile. “And anyways, isn’t finding love what we’re all here for?”

“I don’t blame her for wanting that stuff. I guess I’m just more about the real world. Love ain’t all rose petals, you know. It’s about finding someone who makes you toast when you’re sad.”

“Toast? You can’t win love with toast, my friend,” Rocco interjected. “I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about for me. Love should make you write poetry, even if you don’t know how.”

“Soooo…. Love is like my old English teacher?”

Noah’s comment was met with laughter from the rest of the group. He definitely seemed like that ‘strong and silent type’ that Hope had said she was looking for. 

“I think you know you like someone when you check to see if they laugh at your jokes.” Bobby’s comment had Noah looking thoughtful.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything like that. Maybe I’m not the romantic type.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Seems like we all think love is different anyway.” Ibrahim shrugged. “What do you think, Charlie? Which of these boys has the right idea about love?”

_Okay, no pressure here. Charlie could feel it as the boys all turned to look at her.  
_  
“I mean, you’re right that it’s a different thought for everyone. For me though? I like the thought of someone who’s imaginative and romantic.” Charlie gives the boys all a smile.

“This is what I’m saying.” Rocco returns her smile. “Love is like a beautiful flower, and we water it with our emotions.”

_Maybe it was a good match, picking Rocco._ He was definitely the romantic type. Gary, however was staring at Rocco and shakes his head. Before any other conversations about love happen, Noah points out that they should probably get back to the girls with the drinks. They pick up the glasses and make their way over to the loungers.

“Hey boys!” 

The girls greet them as they all reach the loungers. The drinks are handed out and a toast is made, and clinks are heard as they all bump glasses. Light conversation starts up, but is interrupted by the sound of Gary’s phone. They all to head over to the firepit excitedly to play some Truth or Dare.

Two stacks of cards await them at the pit, one marked ‘truth’ and the other marked ‘dare’. After a quick refresher of rules for anyone who might not be aware, Hope grabs a card and gets things started. 

“I guess she’s going first then…” Charlie hears Lottie mutter under her breath.

“I mean some had to go first…” Charlie said with a shrug.

“Yeah… I guess so,” Lottie agrees.

Hope starts things out with a dare, which ended up being to give a foot rub to one of the islanders. She chose to give it to Noah, since she was coupled up with him. Bobby joked about feet and toes with Hannah, who seemed to not be a fan of them. Charlie cheers Hope on, good heartedly. Next, she chooses Charlie to go.

Rocco says she should choose dare, while Ibrahim suggests truth. In the end, she decides to be bold and go with dare.

“Okay the dare is…” Hope reads her the card. “Take a selfie, and text it to the hottest Islander!”

_Oh gosh, no pressure then. Well, go big or go home…_ Charlie takes out her phone and decides to go for a sexy pose. She takes a few selfies before deciding on one. Now she just had to decide who to send it to. She decided on Rocco after taking a look around the circle of islanders.

“Thanks for choosing me! I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.” Rocco seemed genuinely happy that he was the one to get the text.

“Well, I coupled up with you, didn’t I?”

Time to pick the next islander came, and Hope suggested it be a boy, just not Noah. She figured the foot rub was enough for him for this game. Charlie shrugged, and looked around the circle.

“I choose Bobby.” Charlie was intrigued by the boy and his sense of humor.

Bobby makes a couple foot jokes before deciding to go with ‘truth’. He figured he wasn’t ready for any of the dares yet. The question ended up being a pretty juicy one. Bobby had to share what his most embarrassing sexual experience was. Since he was a baker, he had decided to bake a cake ‘in his image’ for a girl. Unfortunately, she wasn’t impressed and it was pretty embarrassing for him. _But man, who would turn down a cake??_

Next, Bobby picked Marisol, who also chose truth. Charlie perked up a little as the question was read, asking if she had ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out.

“Yes, of course,” she simply answered. “I mean, I actually like to meet girls on nights out.”

“Oh! You’re bisexual, I get it,” Hannah said after the clarification.

“I mean, I get that people can experiment on nights out, especially as inhibitions are down. But, I’m genuinely interested in women, just as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to girls, for some reason. In the club,   
I’m good on the dance floor so I end up feeling like I could make the first move.”

“I feel kind of reassured knowing Marisol gets nervous talking to girls the same way that I do.” Bobby smiled.

“Well, usually that’s because the men come to me. However, I could totally see myself in a long-term thing with another woman… Am I the only one?”

“Not at all. While I’m usually drawn towards men, and my last big relationship was with one, I have had a few girlfriends in the past.” Charlie smiled at Marisol, both glad to know they weren’t the only ones.

They finished their conversation, and after a glance at Charlie, Marisol chooses Rocco to go next. He picks dare, and is challenged to kiss the islander he fancies the most.

“I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but… I don’t even have to think about this one.”

Rocco smiles and looks straight at Charlie. Her heart starts beating faster as she watches him stand up and walk over to her, leaning in for a kiss. _Go big or go home._ Charlie decided this would be her motto while she was on Love Island, and pulled Rocco in for the kiss, her hands running through his hair as she does. The rest of the islanders cheered as they pulled apart.

“Wow! That was amazing. I love that you went there.” Rocco gave her a smirk before walking back to his spot.

Rocco picks Hannah to go next. Charlie misses most of Hannah’s truth as she’s still caught thinking about the fact that Rocco picked her as the islander he fancied most. _And that kiss… that was something. Maybe this will be a good start to the summer._ Charlie smiled and focused back on Hannah, catching the end of her talking about pulling hay out of her hair or something.

The game continues, everyone having fun and learning more about each other. There was an awkward moment when Lottie sucked on Noah’s earlobe saying she just wanted to see how angry it would make her. They all laugh when Noah reveals that grasshoppers are a big fear of his. Then Hope sharing that the back of her thighs are the most sensitive part of her body seemed a little TMI for everyone, except for maybe Noah. As Rocco picked Charlie to go again, they realized they were out of cards. They decided they could come up with a truth or dare for her if she wanted to do her turn as the end of the game. She accepted, and decided to choose ‘truth’, a little scared of what they’d make up for a dare.

“Have you ever hooked up with someone you knew your friend fancied?” Hope asked.

“Oh gosh, no. I could never do that to my friends. We usually try to share who we like, and if it turns out two people like the same person, we do our best to make sure no one gets hurt if anything progresses. I’m pretty big on communication, and that especially goes with relationships.”

Most of the girls agree with her, and they call the game officially over. Bobby brings everyone to a laugh again as he wiggles his toes out at Hannah, who screams before running away.

As everyone starts walking away, Charlie is stopped by someone. 

“Hey Charlie… do you fancy a quick chat in a minute?” It’s Bobby.

“Oh! Sure! I’ll catch you later then.” Surprised by his approach, she gave him a smile before he nodded and walked off. She realized that even though she was coupled up with Rocco, it was still the beginning and there was likely still going to be grafting going on. It was a weird thought for her, especially as she preferred to be loyal to her partner. _I guess this is going to be a thing to get used to…_

Later comes when Charlie is settled on one of the daybeds, watching the others around the Villa. Marisol and Hannah sit on the beanbags on the lawn, while some of the guys test out the equipment in the gym. Bobby walks over and flops down beside her.

“Hey? Fancy that chat now? I’m sure Rocco won’t mind.”

“Sure! We can chat for a bit.” Charlie gave him a smile.

“Fair. Just thought I’d take my chance while I could.”

He seemed a bit shy, which was a contrast to his usual, outgoing personality. While Bobby had been one of the boys to step forward when she asked if they fancied her, Charlie couldn’t help but feel a little surprised to have another boy wanting to chat with her. Especially since she was coupled up with Rocco.

“I’ll just come straight out with it.” Bobby takes a breath after a moment of silence. “I thought there might be a bit of chemistry building up between us, and I just wanted to know… Am I the type of guy you’d usually go for?”

“I mean… I guess I don’t really have a type? So, it’s hard to say.”

“That’s cool. It’s sort of strange to have just one type when you think about it.”

Not usually faced with these kind of situations, Charlie wasn’t sure what else to say. She thought he was cute, but also didn’t want to go behind Rocco’s back and do anything she would regret.

“Let’s just see how things go, then.” She gives him a smile, hoping that worked as a response.

“That works for me.” He returns her smile. “I’m happy to see how things progress.”

Their conversation is ended as the sound of a phone and someone announcing a text sounds through the villa.

“Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest. Hashtag drinks on us, hashtag dropping the bombshell,” Marisol read out once everyone had gathered.  
Everyone was excited until Lottie pointed out the special guest might be another girl. Noah suggested it could be another guy, but the bombshell part of the hashtag definitely made it seem like a girl. That would mean she would eventually have to couple up with one of the boys, which would potentially mean one of the current girls would be dumped from the island. Everyone looked at each other, hoping they would be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Islander enters the Villa, and the girls start worrying.

The girls were all in the dressing room, preparing for the first night party. It had been a while since Charlie had to get ready in a shared space and was enjoying watching the various personalities getting ready. There was glitter spay, various scents, and clothes being tried on.

“I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the Villa. More girls, more power, right?” Hope was being rather optimistic, a contrast from the other girls.

“Oh, please.” Lottie rolled her eyes. “If we were anywhere but here, sure. But you know if a girl comes in now, she’ll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she’ll be out to get what she wants. And what if what she wants is Noah?”

“Oh…” Hope’s face falls, realizing the impact of another girl.

“I guess we’d need to get used to the idea of that. We all know that’s part of the game. We just need to make sure we’re the best at playing it.” Charlie shrugged as she changed into her comfy black side-wrap dress. It was the first night and even if there was another girl coming in, she’d rather feel comfortable than try too hard. That’s what tomorrow could be for.

“I agree,” Marisol said, finishing putting on her shoes.

The girls started fantasizing about what a potential new guy could look like, laughing and giggling together. The conversation turned to an ex of Lottie’s and how she nearly took him back because he was so fit.

“I don’t think I could ever take someone back. Would any of you?” Marisol asked.

“I have…” Charlie sighed, thinking of her ex and how they had temporarily split after the six-month mark, but got back together after a week and a half. And then after another two years, it was over for good.

“And it still didn’t work out?” Hannah asked.

“Well I’m single and on Love Island, so…”

“I’m worried about what it will be like in here. I can’t imagine how hard breaking up will be,” Hannah said.

“You’ll still have to see them every day. That’s a lot of difficult emotions to process,” Marisol answered.

“And you have to watch them get off with someone else. That would be the hardest thing for me,” Lottie answers.

“I mean… I guess it would depend on the situation? Like, right now, having only been coupled up for a day I don’t think I’d be nearly as upset as if someone stole him after it had been longer.” Charlie was actually starting to worry about that now, especially given her fears instilled by the end of her previous relationship.

The girls start chattering on about that topic, moving on to how they were all feeling.

“How are you feeling so far, Charlie?” Hannah asked.

“I mean, right now I’m really into Rocco. I’d like to continue getting to know him.” She felt herself bush a little.

Marisol apparently found that interesting and went on about what type of girl it seems that Rocco likes. Since Charlie had already had a conversation with him about that, it wasn’t anything new to her. Then Marisol moved on and asked Lottie about her feelings so far.

“I mean, the attraction is there but I’m just not sure anything will progress. I just don’t think I’m his type. I also noticed he might be looking somewhere else…”

 _Oh, no. That’s right, she must have seen when we were talking earlier._ Charlie suddenly felt bad. She hated the idea of being someone that would cause a different relationship to not work out. Her mind drifted off a little until she heard the girls worrying again about what would happen with a new girl coming in.

“To some extent, it’s going to be every girl for herself… I mean, I wouldn’t couple with someone just for the sake of being safe, but I really do want to find someone here…” Charlie frowned, hoping no one would think ill of her for saying so.

“I don’t think any of us want to be screwed over by some rando that walks through the door, though.” Lottie was really pulling for the working together angle.

Hope suggested they instead focus on the evening and getting out to see the guys. Soon enough, they were out on the lawn where the guys were waiting for them. Apparently, some of the guys were nervous waiting for the girls, Rocco being one of them according to Bobby.

“Well thanks for waiting for us! Now we can get started!” Charlie smiled at all the guys.

“Well, I was more interested in spending time with you.” Rocco gave Charlie a smile back.

Instead, Hope directed everyone’s attention to the champagne and they all ended up standing near it as the conversation started. Talking about the Villa was a nice beginning, most of the islanders finding it to be such an amazing place to be.

“Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet?” Rocco was looking at Charlie. “That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get a chance to do that with someone one evening.”

“I’d like that.” Charlie found herself blushing a bit, hoping it wasn’t too visible in the low light.

“I could teach you the constellations.”

Gary didn’t seem to find looking at the stars as romantic as Rocco or Charlie. Instead, he mentioned going to a shipyard and looking at the lights of the cranes. He was a crane operator, so that was better to him. Charlie admitted it sounded a bit creepy, which Gary disagreed with.

Hope wasn’t very interested by the shipyard talk, which instead prompted a round of the islanders sharing their favorite cheesy lines. Charlie was laughing at all of them, enjoying the cheese more than the other islanders. Poor Ibrahim tried to do one but got the line and its punchline mixed up. Charlie ended up bursting out laughing anyways, finding it adorably endearing. He seemed pleased by that.

Charlie tried one after Hope suggested she try one. She decided to use one on Marisol, interested if she could get any reaction from her.

“Hey, girl. I heard you like a bargain. So why not come back to my bed, where clothing is 100% off?”

Charlie was pleased when she saw the light blush appear on the other girl’s cheeks.

“Usually I’m not a fan of these lines when a guy does it, but I liked that more than I thought. It was also sexier than I thought it would be. You’re a girl after my own heart, Charlie.”

Marisol’s words affected Charlie a bit more than she let on. Her heart started beating a bit faster, but thankfully a conversation change was able to be a distraction. It went to the complete opposite topic, things that the girls would prefer the chat up lines over: when men are intimidating in various ways. Hope shared a story about an uncomfortable experience when a guy was pressuring her too much. The fact that the guys all understood what was wrong about the experience was a positive.

“I got a text!” Hanna was excited to read it out, as well as to put an end to the uncomfortable conversation.

It was time for them to assemble at the fire pit to meet the new arrival. As the islanders started walking over, Rocco stopped Charlie and pulled her aside to the kitchen area.

“What’s up?” She questioned.

“Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off. I felt like there was a bit of tension during the Truth or Dare game earlier and I just wanted to check if it was OK that I kissed you earlier when I did that dare?” Charlie smiled at Rocco’s concern.

“I loved it! I chose you this morning, and you kissed me this afternoon. What’s not to like?” Charlie gave him a reassuring smile.

“I played a lot of those games when I was travelling, and everyone always has slightly different rules. It’s so interesting to me how quickly a group of people start gossiping and flirting when they’re all on holiday. It’s like being a teenager again.” Rocco pauses for a moment. “Can I ask you, now that we’re in private… Where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?”

“I mean, I’d like to give us a shot. I like you.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that! I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper. But… It has only been a day. I’m not sure we really need to make a decision now or anything like that. I still want to get to know everyone in here.”

“You do?” Charlie was a little surprised.

“For sure. I’m a free spirit! I don’t know if I’m ready to tie myself down yet.”

Before she can respond, Lottie calls over to them, beckoning them to the fire pit. As Charlie walked over with Rocco, she couldn’t help but think about what Rocco said. She already knew it would be difficult to trust anyone she found herself coupled with, so did she really want to be coupled up with a guy who considered himself a free spirit? Charlie mostly just hoped that if he did find someone he got on with better that he would let her know. 

Before she knew it, they’d arrived at the fire pit just in time to hear the sound of stilettos on the ground.

“Hi everyone! I’m so excited to meet you all!” The new islander was indeed another girl. She was also absolutely stunning, wearing a form-fitting silver dress.

The boys all excitedly got off their seats and headed over to her, claiming to be the welcome squad. The girls, however, gathered together for a moment to trade words.

“I mean, I wouldn’t kick her out of bed…” Charlie was staring at Priya.

“Wow, what?” Marisol asked, surprised.

“I mean… You’ve never heard someone say that before?”

“Nope. But you’re right. I wouldn’t either!”

Lottie and Hannah seemed most nervous about her, especially as they all watched the boys around her. Hope, being the leader that she is, suggested they go over to meet the new arrival, plus they would be able to check up on the boys as well. Hannah and Lottie decided to stay behind, while Charlie joined Hope and Marisol. 

“Here they are!” Rocco notices the three girls first.

“Were you lads trying to keep Priya all to yourself?” Hope says with a smile, walking up to give Priya a hug. “How are you doing, babes? I’m Hope. It’s so good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you too! I’m so glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party.” The new woman looks genuinely worried.

“Hi, I’m Charlie! You’re stunning, by the way. We were just saying that.” She gives the girl a smile.

“You’re so sweet! I was worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you.”

The islanders reassure her, and she opens herself up to questions. Charlie asks what her usual type is.

“I usually go for cheeky, flirty guys. Though, usually I’m the one that struggles to commit. I love guys who are fun to be around, but I tend to get a bit scared when it gets more serious.”

They all talk each other up, saying how fun everyone is and that she’s sure to get along with everyone, even the two who hadn’t joined them yet. Charlie admits that they were feeling a bit threatened by Priya. Eventually, Bobby calls over Lottie and Hannah, and they come over and greet her. 

“It must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already.” 

Charlie was too surprised to say anything, finding the passive aggressive speaking a bit much. However, Priya hugs and air-kisses Lottie on her cheeks.

“Oh my gosh I love your Aussie accent. It’s so… Rural.” Priya’s response caused Charlie’s eyebrows to raise. 

“Guys! It’s a bit early to be getting into it like this. It’s our first day in the Villa.”

Noah thankfully stepped in before anything else was said by the two. He and Hope worked to calm the girls down, Lottie admitting she wasn’t a fan of feeling in danger already. That prompted Marisol to ask who Priya had her eyes on.

“I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away. But Rocco has gorgeous eyes.” Priya smiles. “But I’m trying not to tread on anyone’s toes.”

Marisol hadn’t seemed too excited about Priya mentioning Ibrahim, and Charlie was inclined to feel a bit upset about her mentioning Rocco as well. However, considering her chat with Rocco before Priya had come in to the Villa, Charlie decided to not seem too clingy. She liked him, but it was still the first day.

“I don’t mind. We’ve only known each other for a few hours anyway.” She gave Priya a friendly smile.

_I guess if he wants to get to know other girls, I shouldn’t get too attached…_

Hope convinced some of the guys to get Priya a drink, and they all decided to continue the evening. Various couples wandered off to have some chats, everyone likely wondering how the new arrival would change things.

After conversations were had, the islanders decide to change into their pajamas for the evening. Charlie changed into her basic, comfy pjs and headed outside. Remembering how comfortable the daybed was earlier, she settles down to enjoy the outside air. Soon enough, Rocco comes and joins her.

“Hey, gorgeous.” She smiles at him.

“And hello to you, too. It looks like everyone is getting ready for bed. So… as it’s our first night as a couple, I was thinking about what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better. So I thought, there’s one way I know that’s great for that. How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?”

“I’m looking forward to it!” The fact that he asked before assuming made Charlie feel better. He seemed to be rather considerate, which was a good sign. While she had been nervous about the idea of sharing a bed with someone, after getting to know the guys a bit, they all seemed pretty great. The nerves had definitely gone down.

“I’m so glad you said that!” He takes a deep breath. “I was so much more nervous asking that than I was expecting.”

Rocco smiles, tension releasing from his shoulders. He moves himself slightly closer to Charlie.

“You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that. I’m really glad we’re coupled up.”

Charlie’s heart started racing as she felt tingles of electricity building up between them. _Go big or go home._ Her new mantra ran through her head and she shifted closer to Rocco as well. She was close enough that she leaned in and brushed her nose up against his cheek.

“Hey…” Rocco looked into her eyes.

“Hey.”

Taking a breath, her mind thought the words again. _Go big or go home._ Charlie reaches a hand up to his face and draws his lips closer to hers. There’s barely an inch between them, their eyes locked on each other.

“You’re radiant, Charlie.” Rocco brushes a strand of hair from her face, gently caressing her cheek.

Slowly, Charlie leans in and closes the gap until their lips meet. His hand cups her face while she wraps her arms around his waist, melting into the kiss. She focuses on the warmth of his lips on her, and how nice his body feels. They slowly pull their heads back, and when Charlie opens her eyes, she sees Rocco’s sparkling eyes looking back at her. He takes her hand in his and smiles.

“What are you thinking about?” Charlie asks.

“Fate. The universe. Whatever made it possible for me to be here with you right now.” He exhaled. “I feel like we’re on the threshold of something amazing.”

“Me too.” She smiled back. Even if she wasn’t too sure about the idea of fate, the connection Charlie felt with the boy in front of her definitely felt like it could go somewhere.

Their moment was put to an end as Priya’s phone and voice rang across the lawn, announcing a text. The islanders quickly moved to gather around her, interested in what the text would be.

Priya would be choosing a boy to couple up with the next day, which would leave one of the girls single and vulnerable. The girls all looked at each other, silently trying to figure out how worried they should be, before someone suggested getting some sleep to prepare for the next day. Tomorrow would be an interesting one.

The next morning, Charlie found herself lying in bed, thinking. So much had happened yesterday, and today was going to be even more. Priya was in the picture now and was going to pick a boy to couple up with by this evening, and she said she was interested in Ibrahim and Rocco. Today _could_ change things as they all interacted, but Charlie had no idea what to think.

She was brought out of her thinking by hearing some giggling and whispering from one of the other beds. Charlie looked out from over the duvet and saw it was Hope and Noah’s bed. She also saw that the bedroom was empty except for the couple and her. Deciding not to interrupt them, the brunette girl snuck out as quietly as she was able and made her way to the dressing room. No one was in their either, so she got ready in quiet, putting on one of her favorite green strappy bikinis, in hopes of keeping Rocco’s attention.

When she finally makes her way outside, Charlie sees Priya on the lawn, sitting amongst the boys (minus Noah, who was still inside with Hope). A short distance away at the pool, Lottie could be seen, likely listening in to the conversation. As Charlie makes her way towards the groups, Rocco waves and invites her over to the group.

“Hey, Charlie! Take a seat!” Priya seemed in a good mood this morning, and looked amazing in her yellow suit. “I’m just quizzing the boys a bit.”

“There’s a quiz?” Ibrahim seemed a bit nervous hearing that.

“Figure of speech, mate,” Gary said, calming the other boy a bit.

“I mean, I’m trying to learn a bit about the couples here. I need to figure out my options, you know?” She smiles as Charlie sits and joins them. “Want to play my ‘good cop,’ Charlie?”

From her position, Charlie sees Lottie eye her, interested in how the other girl responds.

“Uhh… And you’re going to be the bad cop?” Charlie wasn’t sure how to respond without upsetting either Priya or Lottie. She knew she shouldn’t feel the pressure to keep the peace between everyone, but the idea that all of them were likely to stay in the Villa for a while meant trying to keep things somewhat calm.

“Exactly!”

“I don’t know about being a cop, but I can try my best.”

“Detectives then?”

“Uhm. They’re still cops, hun.”

“Oh, oops!” Priya blushed a little, the glamorous girl a bit embarrassed at her mistake. “Well, why don’t we call it ‘two girls, lots of questions’ then?”

“You make it sound hot.” Lottie had gotten up from her spot and decided to join the group.

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic.” Priya seemed pretty good at handling Lottie, which was fairly impressive on its own.

“Why not? Everyone loves authority figures, right?”

“Ah, leave it out, Lottie,” Gary interjects.

“I know, I know, sorry.” Lottie frowned, realizing she should probably cool off a bit.

“We’re all just having a chat. We’ll be in here together for a while, you know?” Bobby did a good job settling the tension, especially as he did a silly vampire impression. “Til deaaaath!”

Nothing else is said, and suddenly, Charlie realizes both Lottie and Priya were looking at her. Caught between the two, not wanting to make either feel pressured or upset, she makes a decision. _Go big or go home._ It seemed like as good a time as ever to make sure Rocco’s attention stayed on her, plus see if there were any other options in case Priya did chose Rocco. 

“The important question, boys, is what do you think of my outfit?” Charlie smiles and stands up, modeling her bikini.

“Wow!” “Shameless!”

Lottie and Priya’s reactions make her smile more, thankful that it was a decision that didn’t seem to make either of them too upset. Plus, seeing Rocco and the boy’s reactions, she couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of herself.

“Priya said last night that she had her eye on Rocco! I ought to play my angles, too!” Charlie said before taking a few steps away, making a slow turn in place, showing off her bikini properly. She smiles at Rocco in particular, noticing him start to blush a bit. Looking at the rest of the group, Charlie realizes she may have flustered the other boys a bit as well.

“Daaamnnnnn! Girl, all I can say is, respect. So much respect.” Priya laughed and clapped for her, and Lottie joined in.

“Yeah, that swimsuit is absolutely stunning on you, Charlie.”

“Thanks everyone!” The brunette smiled brightly.

“It’s the colour,” Ibrahim suggested.

“The colour? It’s clearly how it fits!” Bobby argued.

“Lads, I’m pretty sure it’s the body,” Gary said with a smile.

“An absolute vision of royalty.” Rocco hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

“Aww, you guys. You really know how to make a girl blush.” Charlie was, indeed, blushing as she took her seat next to Rocco again.

“You could easily be the fittest girl here, actually,” Priya mused out loud.

“It’ll be hard for you to graft Rocco, that’s for sure,” Lottie said to Priya.

“Yeah, you’re right, Lottie.” Charlie notices Lottie’s expression soften a bit at the other girls’ response.

The conversation flitted through various topics, then somehow it got brought up that Ibrahim had been in a ‘Men of Golf’ calendar, to which Ibrahim started blushing furiously. It came out that he preferred his friends to call him Rahim.

“Can I be your friend, Rahim?” Priya asked.

“Hell no.” There was an awkward pause. “I mean! There’s nothing wrong with being friends! Or even watching ‘Friends’. I meant that with someone as beautiful as yourself, I’d wish to be more than just friends.”

“We’ll have to work on your chat, Rahim,” Gary suggested as everyone laughed.

“Seeing as we’re getting to know each other… Tell me Bobby, have you ever done it in a kitchen?”

It was now Bobby’s turn to tell a story about how he almost had, but after realizing neither he or the girl had a condom, they ended up making a cheese toastie. Everyone agrees that he had made a responsible decision, and Gary admits he used to be one of those guys that didn’t always like using condoms. Charlie was glad that it seemed like all the guys were good on using protection.

“Wait… What were we talking about before we got onto the topic of condoms?” Priya asked.

Somehow they went from condoms to churros, and Rocco’s ability to make rhythms about anything.

“How are churros rhythmic?” Priya asked, interested.

Rocco runs his hand through his brown, curly hair and gives Priya a look from underneath his eyelashes.

“Maybe you’d like to find out?” After he asked this to Priya, Charlie immediately felt uncomfortable.

“Rocco… I’m right here. Maybe lay off the lines if they’re not being used on me?”

“Sorry, Charlie. I don’t know what comes over me sometimes, to be honest. It’s just harmless flirting, though,” he replies. “It’s just two attractive people enjoying each other. As long as you don’t actually act on it, what’s the harm?”

“I mean, it’s kind of a red flag if your partner flirts with others, especially right in front of you.” She frowned, wondering if it would be an issue going forward.

“I agree. No one’s saying you can’t find other people attractive. But like, keep it in your pants, you know?” Lottie adds.

“It definitely depends. But I don’t usually like guys who are too smooth,” Priya says.

Thankfully, Bobby is there, yet again, to diffuse the tension, causing everyone to laugh with his antics.

“You guys are a lot! Maybe I should start going for the quieter types.” She flashes a glance towards the Villa. “What’s the deal with Noah and Hope?”

“I like them, but they seem pretty serious already. I feel like it might be too early in the game to be as attached as they seem to be.” Charlie felt bad about admitting it, but it did seem weird to her. Thankfully, some of the others agreed with her.

“Do you think I’d have a chance of getting in between Hope and Noah?” Priya asked.

“Unlikely. They’re really going for that ‘power couple’ vibe already,” was Rocco’s response.

Priya then focused her attention to Charlie and Rocco.

“And how strong are you two now, after last night?” 

“I think we’re one of the stronger couples, but I don’t know how Charlie feels yet,” Rocco says, surprising Charlie a bit, considering his words the night before. But she did still really like him and felt happy that he said they seemed strong.

“Well, Rocco and I did have a little kiss last night…” Charlie smiled coyly as Rocco just grins.

“You know what that means,” Bobby added.

“Maybe I do… Interesting. But in general, though, do you feel strong in your couple, Charlie?” Priya doubled down on the question.

“I mean, despite the kiss, we did talk about this last night. We agreed that it’s still early days, but it’s still going well so far. We’re taking it slow for now.” Charlie smiled, thinking about their mutual attraction. Slow seemed like the best option, considering the difficulty she’d had with relationships since her last big one, plus Rocco’s still wanting to get to know the others. 

Priya lets out a sigh as she rests her face in her hands.

“I really like everyone here, especially you, Charlie. Marisol also seems like a really cool person. No matter what I do, someone will be upset.”

“Or you could still end up going home just as fast as you came in. That kind of thing can happen here.” Lottie’s words were as sharp as her nails.

“Ugh, no, that would be the worst! But I can’t let that happen to me, I’m in it for the long haul.”

Clearly not happy with Priya’s words, Lottie stands up, grabbing her water bottle.

“I guess I should go find Hannah and Hope. It seems we need to have a strategy chat.” She looks over her shoulder, looking at Charlie. “Coming, Charlie?”

“Actually, I’d like to have a chat with Charlie too,” Rocco says, Charlie mentally thanking him, not sure she wanted to get into a girl chat yet.

She caught a look on his face that she wasn’t sure how to interpret, and then he was off, saying he would be by the daybeds if she wanted to find him. The islanders all wandered off to various areas, leaving Charlie to decide where to head first: to the girls, or to her boy. She realized that from her words, Priya seemed like she was still deciding between Rocco and Ibrahim. Charlie decided it might be better to sit down and talk to Rocco first, and headed towards the daybeds.

“You came over straight away!” He almost seemed surprised that she had.

“I can talk to the girls in a bit. I thought it might be more important for us to catch up first, given the situation.”

“With Priya?” He took in a deep breath. “There were some things I wanted to chat with you about, too.”

“Oh! What’s up?”

“I was uncomfortable when you showed off your outfit for all the other boys. Everyone was checking you out. I mean, I get that it’s only sensible to play your options right now, but I found myself getting quite jealous.”

Charlie’s eyebrows raised, surprised for him to bring that up. Considering he’d flirted with Priya right in front of her, it seemed odd for him to get jealous of the attention she’d gotten. She also hadn’t meant for it to be taken that way by him. 

“Oh. I mean, it wasn’t really for them. I was just trying to find a way to diffuse the tension between Lottie and Priya, especially since they were both focusing on me. It seemed like they were trying to make me pick which one of them I was going to support…” Charlie sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you jealous, or to make it seem like I’m playing my options. I’m sorry if it felt that way.”

“That makes me feel a bit better. Thank you for explaining.” He gave her a small smile. “Also, you told Priya and the others that you wanted to take it slow. Is that really how you feel?”

“I meant what I said. I think we both came to an agreement on that last night, so yes. That’s how I feel.” Her heart started fluttering a bit, nervous that he may have changed his mind. While things seemed good yesterday, he seemed a bit hot and cold today.

“I understand. I’m good with that too. We’ll probably have to keep checking in with each other, though. I don’t want Priya to pick me. I want to find a way for us to stay together.”

Charlie smiled, glad that he would want to pick her over Priya. She noticed him shift closer to her, leaning in for a kiss. She lifts a hand and traces her fingers along Rocco’s jawline, enjoying the feeling of his beard. She guides his face towards hers, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“I keep daydreaming about our last kiss.” Rocco breaths out, eyes still closed.

“Do you now?”

Charlie lets her lips softly graze his before moving them along his jawline towards his neck. She smiles as she feels his arms coil around her waist. She gently runs her tongue up towards his ear.

“Mmm, that feels amazing.” His breathing has increased a bit, his voice soft.

She can feel his warm breath against her neck. Rocco pulls away, looking into her eyes and takes Charlie’s face in his hands.

“I was starting to think we wouldn’t get to do this again…”

She tilts her head towards Rocco, eyes on his. He’s watching her back, a mysterious smile forming on his lips. Instead of a kiss, he pulls Charlie closer and allows her to rest her head on his chest. She breathes out and relaxes, listening to the sound of his heart beating. Once again, she found herself surprised by his action.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a really sensual kisser?”

“No, I haven’t heard that before. You really think so?” Charlie pulled her head back and looked at him, a small smile on her face. She’d never been told that before.

“Definitely. You’ve got such an electric energy. Just look at my arms.” Rocco lifts one his arms up, showing her the goosebumps. “I think we’ve got great chemistry.”

“Hmmm… I think I agree with that.”

They chatted a bit longer, getting to know more about the other’s feelings on things that might happen in the Villa. When the topic turned to doing bits, Charlie realized she hadn’t really thought on whether or not she would do any. She would need to feel fully comfortable with her partner, something she knew would be a struggle. Since her relationship with Drew, her ex, had ended, the fact that he’d ended things in one swift chop, and without warning, it was hard for Charlie to move past that. If after two and a half years, someone could all of a sudden decide to end a relationship, it seemed far likelier that it could happen on Love Island.

“I like chatting with you too, babe.” She smiled, glad they were able to have a nice conversation before she had to go handle whatever talk Lottie wanted with all the girls.

They went their separate ways, and Charlie made her way up to the roof terrace, where they girls were talking about various spiritual things. She put in her thoughts on the topic before they moved on.

“We’ve kind of been kept waiting a while though, Charlie,” Lottie said, a bit annoyed.

“I’m sorry! I had to have a talk with Rocco.”

“I see where your priorities are.” Charlie felt a little hurt at Lottie’s words.

“Ah, that’s not fair, Lottie.” Hope came to Charlie’s rescue, and she was thankful for that. “Don’t worry, Charlie, we’re all trying to sort out our couples now that Priya’s in the mix.”

“So what happened over there with Priya and the boys?” Hannah asked, concerned. “She didn’t try anything on with Gary, did she?”

“Not that I could tell. She seemed kind of into Ibrahim and Rocco, if you ask me,” Lottie replied.

“Ugh, still?” Marisol responded.

“Yup. And Ibrahim seemed to go for it, if I’m honest.”

“I assumed she would intimidate him too much!”

“Oh, he was intimidated. But also into it.”

“Great. Well, at least I know.” Marisol was frowning.

“As for Rocco, he flirted with her right in front of us! I couldn’t believe it!” Lottie brought up.

“Wow! Are you okay, Charlie?” Hannah asked, concerned.

“Oh, yeah. I called him out on it. We also brought that up when we talked before I came up here.”

“Good for you, girl.”

Hope asked if Noah was brought up was brought up at all. Charlie admitted Priya thought he might be her type, as well as asking how close the two were. Hope pressed for more details.

“Well, Priya was sitting there trying to suss out the boys. She tried getting Charlie to help her, but we weren’t getting involved.” _I mean, I just tried deflecting…_ Charlie thought as Lottie continued. “But then, Charlie was all like, ‘boys, look at my outfit!’”

Hope and Hannah both turn to Charlie, surprised.

“You did?” Hope asked, eyebrows raised.

“Hey, I look good today!” Charlie smiled as both Hannah and Hope agreed with her.

“I couldn’t even be angry with her. She did this little twirl in place and everything!” Lottie smiled at the other girl.

Charlie felt herself blushing a bit as the other girls complimented her on her daring and confidence.

“You showed Priya what she’s up against if she wants Rocco,” Hope said.

Then, Hope brought it back to wanting to know what Priya said about Noah. Lottie decided to address how serious Hope and Noah were already. Marisol agreed, suggesting that Hope be careful. Hope even agreed, but admitted she had a hard time stopping, especially the more she realized she liked Noah. Then Lottie told all the girls about Charlie and Rocco already having kissed.

Charlie blushed again, thankful when the girls continued on, and Marisol called Hope and Noah ‘lust goblins.’ Hannah suggested that perhaps they were soulmates, to which Marisol disagreed, not one to believe in soulmates.

“I like the idea that there’s someone special out there for everyone. So yeah, I think soulmates can exist.” Charlie smiled.

The conversation turned back to Hope and Noah, as the girl was worried about Priya getting between them. The other girls admitted their worries as well, and decided their talk was over. They all decided it was time to talk to their partners, and make sure they would be on the same page. Or at least, they hoped.


	3. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge game of 'Two Truths and a Lie' brings some dissonance to the Villa, Priya makes her decision, and Charlie has some decisions of her own to make.

“The air smells so good today, doesn’t it?”

Hannah’s observation caused the surrounding islanders to stop and smell the air. Most of them were all out on the lawn, enjoying the sunny day.

“Does anyone smell pineapple?” Noah asked.

“I’ve actually been smelling coconut, personally,” Rocco said.

“It’s gotta be someone’s sun cream,” Gary said, confidently.

“I actually smelled it in the dressing room earlier. I thought it was body spray,” Hannah said. “Did you smell it too, Charlie?”

“Yeah, and I think Hannah and Noah are right. It definitely smelled like pineapple body spray to me.” Charlie smiled at Hannah.

“It’s a coconut and pineapple mist-ery!” Bobby of course had to add a joke.

Before the conversation got too much into scents, sun cream, and suntan lotion, Hannah received a text. They were all to head to the fire pit for a game of two truths and a lie. Ibrahim admitted he was nervous for it, as he wasn’t good with the game. He looked to Charlie for some help, and she smiled and reassured him.

“You’ll be fine, Rahim. It’s just a game anyways. We’ll all have fun.” He seemed to calm a bit after her words.

She’d always been the one in her friend group to keep people calm in various situations. Charlie didn’t mind too much if she could help comfort the other islanders, especially as she realized how intense it was likely for the island to get. 

Everyone then decided to head over to the fire pit and get the game started. They went over the rules, which were pretty straightforward. Charlie had enjoyed playing it with friends, as well as when meeting new people. Hope was to go first.

“Let’s see, two truths about me and one lie?” Hope thought for a moment before speaking. “Fact one: I sing in a choir. Fact two: I make an amazing roast dinner. Fact three: I once got kicked out of a water park.”

The group spent some time debating, as Noah thought it was the water park and Marisol said it was the roast. Eventually, they decided to have Charlie weigh in, to which she agreed with Marisol. Noah said something about Hope being ‘too much of a lady’ to be kicked out of a water park, and she ended up taking offense by it. The fact that she was touchy from that, plus that he didn’t pick correctly, as it was the roast, she was a bit frosty by the time Noah was announced to be next.

“I’ve got a pet snake called Frank, I collect miniature sculptures, and, umm… My favorite food is Monster Munch.”

Bobby figured he could see Noah with a snake, while Marisol said that the ‘um’ and pause before monster munch denoted a lie. However, Hope said he’d never mentioned sculptures before, countered by Hannah saying he surely would have mentioned a pet snake. Once again, it was Charlie they gave the last word to. Considering what everyone was saying, the brown-haired girl believed that him having a snake was the lie, which was correct.

After guessing incorrectly, Hope was really touchy now, even towards Noah. The others decided to take the focus of the now-feuding couple and Marisol was to go next.

“I want Charlie to guess, though. She clearly knows what she’s doing. And whatever you do, don’t listen to Ibrahim.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t even try guessing Marisol’s…” Ibrahim’s nerves showed again.

“’Wouldn’t even try’? Isn’t that kind of harsh, Ibrahim?” Marisol asked sharply, causing Ibrahim to look uncomfortable.

“I think he’s a bit intimidated, Marisol. You come across as complex, but that’s a good thing.” Charlie smiled, making sure her comments weren’t taken in a negative light. Ibrahim looks relieved.

“Yes, exactly. That’s what I meant.” Ibrahim was saved by the bell, as a text officially told Marisol that she was to go next.

“Well, I salsa dance, I’ve been to prison, and, um… I’m allergic to pineapple.”

Priya figured salsa dancing was too stereotypical of a Spanish girl and would be the lie, and Gary didn’t think she’d been to prison. Ibrahim actually did guess, saying that it might be the pineapple thing since she paused and said ‘um’ which she’d previously pointed out as an indicator of a lie.

“Yeah, I think you got it right, Ibrahim! Plus, earlier when we were talking about the scents we were smelling, which I’m sure was pineapple, she wasn’t having any reaction to it.” Charlie smiled, waiting for the girl to respond.

“Yeah, I actually love pineapple. The truth is I’ve been to prison.” Gary looked shocked. “We had to visit a prison for law school.”

“That’s not what you said! You can’t do trick questions!” Gary seemed a bit upset at her answer.

“I know, but mine was a trick _answer_. Also, Priya’s right. It would be stereotypical for me to know salsa dancing. And that’s why I don’t usually tell a lot of people. I’m actually really good at it. So, yes. Ibrahim and Charlie were correct. I actually really love pineapple.” Marisol smiled at the other two.

The mysterious scent was brought up again, and the conversation got off topic. Bobby brought them back to the game and asked if he could go next.

“Okay, here we go. Number one, I’ve won an award for my buttercream. Number two, I used to sing in a punk band.”

“Really? What as the band called?” Gary interrupted.

“Er… Paisley Cuddle. Anyways, number three, I once lasted over three minutes and thirty-two seconds on a mechanical bull.” Bobby smiled as he finished.

After a few moments of debate, Charlie decided to hop in. “I’ve got to go with Rocco here. I don’t think he’s won a buttercream prize.”

“There’s no such thing as a buttercream prize!” Rocco said.

“Though it pains me to say it, Rocco is correct. I wish there was a buttercream prize. But until there’s an opportunity in my area, I shall remain buttercream prize-less,” Bobby said.

“I hope you get a chance to someday share your buttercream gifts with the world.” Rocco gave the baker a pat on the shoulder.

Thankfully they weren’t allowed to get too off track in conversation again, as Priya got a text to go next.

“Alright. How about this? I’ve won a spelling bee, I’ve been a professional model, and I’ve been caught shoplifting.” Priya smiled at everyone as she finished.

Rocco and Priya agreed that Priya could definitely be a model, Lottie figured everyone has shoplifted at some point, and Hannah figured she could have won a spelling bee. Rocco decided to guess the spelling bee, but because pretty girls didn’t win spelling bees.

“I think the spelling bee is the lie, though not for the reason Rocco said. Pretty girls can absolutely win spelling bees, but I feel like that’s the one out of the three that has the higher likeliness of being the lie,” Charlie deducted.

“I did model a few years ago, but quit because it made me anxious. When I was around five years old, I took a stuffed octopus from the aquarium gift shop. I just really wanted it. My parents made me go back, and I had to apologize to the manager! I still feel two foot tall when I look back on it.”

“So I was right. You never did a spelling bee,” Rocco said confidently.

“Well, I have done a spelling bee, but I didn’t win. I got second,” Priya admitted.

“That’s still pretty amazing though!” Charlie smiled at the other girl, before getting a text saying she would be the last islander to go.

“Hmmm… I’ve spent over £5,000 on a pair of shoes, I got Ed Sheeran to sing Happy Birthday to me, and I once stole my best friend’s boyfriend.” Charlie smiled again as she waited for the discussion to ensue.

“I feel like I know Charlie fairly well already. And she is a fairly glamorous girl, so I could see her dropping £5,000 on some shoes.” Rocco said.

“Five grand isn’t out of line for a truly legendary pair of shoes. I can definitely see Charlie doing that,” Priya agreed.

“I wonder if Charlie actually got serenaded by Ed Sheeran on her birthday…” Rocco mused.

“I love Ed Sheeran! I love him! Please let this be true, Charlie!” Hannah was so excited about the thought of it. “He’d totally do something like this at a gig.”

“It’s a bit far-fetched, but what if it’s true?” Priya examined Charlie’s face, to which the girl just smiled.

“Charlie’s not a boyfriend thief. I think that’s the lie,” Hope contributed.

Rocco turned to Priya, asking which she thought was the lie, who responded that she was going to ask him, considering he was in a couple with the girl.

“Okay then, I’m just going to guess that the boyfriend stealing is the lie,” Priya says.

“You’re right.” Charlie smiled, then watched as Priya pumps her arm excitedly and high-fives Rocco multiple times with both hands.

“But yeah, I spent £5,000 on a pair of shoes I’d been eyeing shortly after my last breakup. Nothing like a little retail therapy to cheer you up.” Charlie laughed before continuing. “And yes, Hannah. I was at one of Ed’s concerts with my mates for my birthday and they had made signs pointing at me, asking him to sing to me. There might even be video still out there of him reacting to the signs and singing to me.”

And with that, the game was over. Not everyone got to go, but Ibrahim was thankful for that.

“I can’t believe Charlie guessed everyone’s lie,” Rahim said, impressed.

“Yeah, seems like she’s really perceptive,” Gary added.

“What can I say? I like to think I’m good at reading people. It felt kind of good to know I still can,” she said with a smile.

With the game now over, Charlie noticed how uneasy some of the islanders felt. It seemed the game had caused a few fractures between Hope and Noah, who were off chatting to themselves. She also noticed Hannah and Gary trying to make small talk, and struggling. Lottie was sitting off on her own, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts.

“I’ve got a text!” Charlie exclaimed, thankful for a distraction, as the uneasy vibes seemed to linger far too long.

“Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All Islanders must now gather at the fire pit.”

Since most of the islanders were already gathered there, it didn’t take long. Priya wasn’t there, but everyone else was. Charlie figured the girl was going to have to take a moment to prepare herself, knowing it couldn’t be easy to be in such a situation.

Looking around the fire pit, she saw Hope and Noah clutching hands. Marisol and Ibrahim are whispering with each other, and since Marisol knew Ibrahim was in contention for being picked by Priya, Charlie figured it was about that. She smiled when she felt Rocco reach for her hand and slip his fingers between hers in an act of reassurance.

“If she picks me, we can still end up together again. I don’t have to share a bed with her, either. We can pick each other next chance we get.” 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that, but I appreciate you saying it.” Charlie smiles at him before the sound of a door opening caused her and the other islanders to look towards the sound.

Priya walked out, wearing a stunning dress and beautiful heels to match. She walks up to the fire pit and faces the islanders, pausing to take a breath. Despite being glamorous and beautiful, Charlie couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable the other girl looked. 

“I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa. It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. But, I came into the villa to find love, so even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart.” She takes another breath and looks at the girls as she talks. “Charlie, you’re such a cool person, and so are you, Marisol and Hope. I like everyone here, pretty much. Ugh, this is really hard! So that’s why… The boy I want to couple up with tonight… is Rocco.”

Everyone is suddenly looking at Charlie. The girl isn’t sure what to do, her fingers still intertwined with Rocco’s. She takes a breath and prepares something to say. Thankfully Priya had been open about who she was considering, so Charlie had been able to stay calm, not taken completely by surprise. 

“I’m happy for you. It’s… It’s totally cool! You two will make a nice couple.” She did her best to smile as Rocco removed his hand from hers and stood up to join Priya.

“This’ll take some time getting used to,” Rocco said, looking back towards Charlie.

Charlie sighed, thankful that was over and everyone dispersed around the Villa. She decided to remain at the fire pit, needing to collect her thoughts. She knew it wasn’t easy for Priya to come in and have to make a decision like that, however Charlie was still enjoying getting to know Rocco. She could at least take solace in the fact that Rocco said that they could end up together again, coupling up at the next opportunity.

The girls were getting ready for the evening and the dressing room is a mess. Everyone is still thinking over what had just happened when Priya had to recouple, and chose Rocco. 

“Talk about a plot twist!” Hannah was the first one to break the silence. “I was like, so sure Priya was gonna go for Garry!”

“She shouldn’t have gone for anyone, as far as I’m concerned,” Lottie said with a frown.

“That’s not how it works, babes. She had to choose someone. It’s just a shame it had to be someone as sweet as Charlie.” Hope gives Charlie a smile.

“Yeah, we’re all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody’s taking Noah, right Hope?” Lottie shot back.

Hope scowled at the blonde girl and was about to speak, but Hannah speaks first.

“Surely what really matters right now is how Charlie feels, right? She’s like, the protagonist of the whole situation!” The girls all turn to look at the girl in question. “Priya’s not around at the moment… How do you really feel? Like, really _really_ feel?”

“She was in a tough position… Hope’s right. It had to be one of us.” Charlie sighed. “I mean, Rocco and I had talked about the possibility of it happening, and he said he could recouple with me when we have one. I actually feel sorry for Priya. Now half of the Villa is on her back just because she had to make a choice.”

“I’m glad we can be mature about it.” Hannah smiles at Charlie and reaches over to give her hand a squeeze. 

“We can’t afford to get salty when people are true to themselves. You want what you want. Saying or doing otherwise to protect other people doesn’t change that. And your subconscious will always find a way to get it anyway, so you might as well be upfront. That’s why people sleepwalk. Their sleeping mind is taking them where their waking mind won’t let them go.” Marisol smiles. “That’s why I always wake up in stationery cupboards.”

The other girls are confused at what stationary cupboards would mean to Marisol’s subconscious mind. She doesn’t explain.

“I don’t know. I always end up on the loo when I sleepwalk. Does that mean my subconscious mind needs to pee?” Charlie asks, trying to make sense of Marisol’s theory.

The girls all end up giggling, and when they settled a little, Marisol responded. “That’s probably, like, your subconscious telling you that you need to chill.”

“I’m not sure about this whole ‘true to yourself’ stuff. Do you mean that people should just follow their subconscious without question? That sound selfish…” Lottie gave Marisol a questioning look.

“Yeah. Heroes make sacrifices for the good of others!” Hannah added.

“I’m not saying we should be selfish. I’m saying _be fierce_. You should keep that in mind now that you’re the one who’s single, Charlie. You’ll have to take one of our men if you don’t want to get dumped.”  
After Marisol’s words settle, the girls all look towards Charlie. She suddenly feels the pressure of their eyes on her. 

“I guess I don’t really have much of a choice. It’s just like what Priya had to do. And if I can avoid hurting you girls, I will. And as I said, I think there’s a good chance of Rocco picking me if the next recoupling is boys’ choice.”

The girls chatter for a few more minutes before deciding they should head out to socialize for the night. Charlie throws on one of her favorite dresses: a sparkly turquoise dress with a deep V-neck. She follows the girls out to the Villa, where music is playing and the islanders all enjoy chatting with each other. 

Aware of the girls’ words previously, she knew she should be trying to graft the boys, but she also didn’t want to upset anyone. In the end, she decides to take a seat on bench, enjoying watching everyone. People-watching had always been a favorite thing for Charlie to do, as you can learn a lot by just watching people. Plus, if someone came to talk to her, it would mean they wanted to. As she glanced towards the kitchen area, Rocco’s eyes meet hers and he waves her over.

As she reaches the bar area, she sees that he’s making some kind of interesting looking mocktails. They don’t exactly smell appealing, but considering Rocco’s travels, they probably have some kind of interesting background.

“Try some of this. The flavours will help balance your chakra, but the final ingredient is always you. Remember that.” Rocco smiles as he hands her one of the drinks.

“What exactly am I drinking here?” Charlie asks.

“A couple of things. The key ingredient is spit from a rare poisonous frog.”

“That sounds dangerous!”

“Not if your heart is unburdened by guilt. But also, we don’t have those frogs here, so I just used orange juice instead,” Rocco said with another smile.

Charlie smiles back and looks down at the drink. She realizes there’s something floating on the top and decides it’s a raisin, whether or not it actually was. She starts raising it to her lips and is stopped.

“Wait! We can’t drink before we’ve honoured the ancient tradition! We have to go around in a circle admitting our greatest shames to protect ourselves from the poison. I’ll go first.” Rocco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I told my mates I hiked all 600 kilometres of the Slovenian Mountain Trail. But the thing is… I stopped at 420.”

As Rocco exhaled, Charlie tried not to laugh at the number he stopped at. As he opens his eyes, he says it’s her turn to go. She takes a breath as she thinks.

“Sometimes… I only go to the gym for the sauna, but still post a picture making it look like I was working out.”

“Really? You look like you use the gym quite often.”

“I mean, I do occasionally. But most exercises I can do at home. But the sauna is just… great.”

The two lift the drinks to their mouths, and Charlie takes a sip of hers, trying not to make a face.

“It tastes… interesting.” 

“Then you must have been an interesting ingredient.” 

He smiles before coming to stand beside her, leaning back against the bar with a sigh.

“Alright, let’s chat. I’m sorry about what happened with Priya. How do you feel about it now?”

“I still want us to try and work. I like you, and I like getting to know you.” Charlie looked at him, hopefully.

“Yeah, I feel like we’re aligned on, like, another plane of emotion, you know? It’s still early days though. We should get to know each other better.”

Rocco moves a bit closer to her. As she looks back over at him, a warm, summer breeze blows by, causing his shirt to blow up a bit, revealing his toned abdomen. Feeling her heart beating faster, Charlie decides to scoot a little closer. Her arms are now lightly brushing his and she can feel electricity building up between them. However, the moment doesn’t last long as she jumps when someone from behind them clears their throat. Charlie turned around to see Priya standing there with an eyebrow raised.

“Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?” Priya smiles, showing there’s no animosity. “Don’t look so guilty. It’s why we’re all here, isn’t it? To flirt?”

“Uh, we were just finishing up,” Rocco says.

Priya kisses him lightly on the cheek and walks away, heading inside the Villa. They both sigh and Rocco gives Charlie an apologetic look.

“I guess I better go find where she’s gone off to.”

“Like, spiritually find?”

“Nah, just like, geographically.”

Rocco walks towards where Priya had headed off, glancing over his shoulder at the other girl as he does. With another sigh, Charlie headed back to the still-unoccupied bench she had been at previously. She spends most of the rest of the night there, enjoying the weather of the evening, as well as watching the various islanders interacting with each other. 

She tried keeping her mind off of Rocco being with Priya, instead deciding to guess where it was that Rocco may have learned the recipes and rituals of the drinks he made. He often mentioned such crazy stories of his travels, it was fun to think of.

As the night went on, it was soon time to get ready to bed. That reminded Charlie of the fact that Rocco and Priya would be sleeping in the same bed, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to see that. Her eyes looked towards the bedroom, where evryone would be getting ready. Once she was sure most of the girls would be out of the dressing room, Charlie made her way in to change into her pajamas and quickly do her nightly routine.

Charlie made her way out to the day bed and started getting herself settled. She heard the sound of feet approaching from behind her and turned to see Hannah walking towards her.

“Charlie, your new outfit looks like it comes straight out of one of those glossy magazines! I love it!” The red-headed girl smiled brightly, which made Charlie feel a bit better.

“Thank you, Hannah. That’s so sweet.” She smiled back. “What are you doing out here?”

“I thought I’d come out here and keep you company for the night.”

“That’s so sweet of you Hannah. Gary doesn’t mind?”

“Oh, I’m sure he won’t. You know what he’s like with his lads…” Hannah smiles sadly. “To be honest, I think he prefers me being out here with you.”

Hannah settles herself into the daybed next to Charlie. The two smile and chat lightly as the younger girl starts separating a bit of Charlie’s hair to plait. 

“You look like you’ve got a lot of feels on your plate. Talk to me, girl.” Hannah’s words were calming, and Charlie was thankful to have a friend to talk to.

“I mean… I’m a little upset. Like, Rocco and I talked earlier and agreed that we still want to get to know each other. So I still feel good about that, it’s just the whole Priya thing, and I’m not upset at her at all, it’s just the entire situation. I actually really like Priya. When Rocco and I were talking, she came up on us, and we were standing close. But she just made a joke and smiled at us before leaving us to be again. It’s all just confusing.” Charlie sighed as she let it out.

“Feelings are weird, aren’t they? One minute we’re up and then the next we’re down. But it’s always better to share.” She gave the other girl a comforting smile. “Do you know what my favourite feeling in the world is? Have a guess!”

“I’m gonna say finishing a good book.”

“Oh, that’s a close guess! But no, my favourite is when you’re reading a book and you come across something. Then you end up reading it over and over again, and each time you’re just like, ‘Wow! That’s so relatable! That’s so me!’ Before that, you felt like you were the only person in the whole world who had that feeling, then suddenly BAM. It’s right there, in the middle of the page. Your thoughts have been put into words.” Hannah sighed happily. “Have you ever had that when you’re reading?”

“Oh my goodness, yes! I’d never thought of it like that, but you’re so right.”

“It’s like the author has come out of the page and taken hold of your hand, and they’ve given it a good squeeze of reassurance. Because they understand you, even if no one else does! It could have even been written by someone who is dead. Thought… that’s kind of weird now that I think about it… But I guess feelings are weird like that. When they’re put down on paper, they end up living on forever. There’s something really comforting about it.”

“Thank you, Hannah. This really makes me feel better.”

Charlie laid on her back, looking up at the canopy above her. The fact that Hannah came out to comfort her really meant a lot. Realizing that the other girl had gone silent, she turned her head to look at her. The red-head is deep in thought. Her brow is furrowed and her lips pressed together.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m… I’m trying to figure out if it’s my place to tell you about… stuff.”

“What stuff?”

Hannah gestures to the window before responding.

“Priya and Rocco. I could tell you…”

Charlie’s heart started racing, not knowing if she wanted to know. As her mind started racing through various thoughts, she realized it might be better to know, instead of creating so much worry she exhausts herself.

“Okay, tell me everything.” Charlie decides.

“I thought you’d want to know. I know I definitely would, especially since you said you still want to get to know him.” Hannah sits up, adjusting the sheets around her. “First things first, Priya has a killer wardrobe. She’s got this sexy silk cami and kimono ensemble…”

“She’s wearing sexy lingerie?? Why are you telling me this?” Charlie started getting worried.

“I thought you might want to know about the competition, you know, being the queen of fashion.”

“Aww, thanks babes.”

“But get this, even though she was looking super sexy, nothing happened.” 

“Maybe Rocco isn’t that into her?”

“Babe, she is ridiculously hot. I’m into her.” Hannah gave her a look.

“So what are you saying? She’s not into him?” Charlie was getting confused.

“No! That’s the best bit! She actually fancies the pants off him!”

“Wait, how is that the best bit?”

“Let me finish a sentence!

“Oh, sorry babes…”

“I heard her chatting to Noah and telling him that she thought Rocco was a bit of her, but she was torn because of how lovely you were. She didn’t think it was right to be cracking on with your man, even if he is really, really fit.”

“She really said that?” Charlie looked towards the Villa.

“She said Rocco was fit like, a hundred times.”

“Not that, the bit about me,” Charlie said, looking back at her friend.

“Yeah, she said she thought you were a friend and she doesn’t do that to her friends. And she’s right. You are lovely. And a good friend.”

“Thank you babe. So are you.” Charlie leaned over and hugged Hannah. “This has made me feel loads better.”

_I’m glad Priya thinks of me as a friend. I hope she’ll still think that if Rocco picks me over her in the next recoupling…_

“So… she’s in there right now in sexy lingerie?” Charlie asked.

“Trust me, they were doing nada. They’re keeping it really PG tonight. I didn’t even see them kiss.” Hannah pauses. “How does it feel when you think about them hooking up? It must have crossed your mind.”

“I mean… it upsets me a bit. Considering it’s only been a few hours since he switched, it seems kind of disrespectful if he did. Especially considering what we’d talked about before. But at the same time? Things seem to move a bit faster here than anything in the real world. Just like feelings, it’s all weird.”

Both girls end up sighing, thinking about the weird situation they found themselves in.

“Hey, I know today was pretty rough for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise.”

Charlie gave Hannah another big hug, incredibly thankful for the girl being there. Being alone with her thoughts all night would have been rough, she realized. The two decided they should get some sleep, and got comfortable on the bed. As she curled up on her side, Charlie decided that even if things didn’t end up working out with Rocco, she would still have a good friend.


	4. Breakfastgate Recouplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds herself navigating drama due to the impending recoupling.

It was early, and the sound of a text woke Charlie up. For a moment, she lay there, confused, not sure where she was. _The daybeds. That’s right. At least Hannah was able to go back to bed._ She shook her head, remembering the events from the previous night, and glanced at her phone. She was wanted in the Beach Hut. 

Charlie decided to head there straight away, knowing that putting it off wouldn’t help. She knew what they were going to ask her, and she at least knew what she wanted to say.

“So how do you feel about Priya?” As soon as she was settled, the question came.

“I know it’s probably not how most people would feel, but I really like her.” She sighed. “She came in to a tough situation. If not me, it would have been one of the other girls. No matter what, the girls all would have been against her. I don’t think it’s right to hold it against her.”

“How are you feeling about Rocco?” Another expected question.

“I still like him. It’s not like he really had any choice about it. It’s also still early days, but we’ve talked about it. We’d still like to get to know each other, and will probably pick each other at the next recoupling if we’re able to.”

“Are there any other boys in the Villa you’d like to get to know?”

“I mean… I feel like I get along with all of them fairly well. But once I’ve decided to get to know one guy, I don’t think it’s fair to be grafting on others at the same time. I also know it’s a game and I shouldn’t be putting my eggs all in one basket… but I really do hope to find someone I really connect with. Right now, things seem really good with Rocco, despite not being coupled up at the moment.”

Thankfully it was just those three questions, and soon Charlie was able to head back towards the Villa proper. With the confession over, the girl realized how hungry she was and decided it was breakfast time, as soon as she changed for the day. When passing the kitchen, she could smell something delicious being made. _Oh and I could definitely use some coffee…_ She quickly changed into a reddish-orange fringe bikini and made her way down to the kitchen, where she found Hannah and Marisol cooking. They were also in some conversation about Hemmingway, which Marisol didn’t seem to involved with.

“Sorry, babes, just multitasking. But fiction isn’t really my thing. More of a true crime girl.”

“There’s nothing wrong with fiction! Just because it’s made up doesn’t make it childish!” Hannah was getting upset at the tone that Marisol was talking about it.

“I love, fiction! So many adventures you can go on!” Charlie smiled at Hannah when the girl turns to see her.

“Oh, that’s right! We were talking about some of this last night! We really should swap our top ten lists sometime!” Hannah was immediately cheered up by the idea. “Or maybe you could read my memoirs once I’m done writing them?”

“Absolutely, babe! To both!”

Since the other girls were busy with cooking and prep area, Charlie decided it was a good time to make herself some coffee first. Once she had her cup of coffee, she decided to go chat with Hannah some more.

“By the way, thanks again for last night. It really meant a lot to me.” Charlie smiled at the girl and looked at what she was making. “Ooooh! Good choice with the avocado. Love me some avo toast!”

“Thanks!” Hannah takes a step back, showing off the food. “Avocado toast with mayonnaise, salt, and pepper.”

“I see two avocado toasts there.” Charlie gave Hannah a knowing smile, thinking it was cute she was making breakfast for Gary.

Suddenly, Marisol turned around to face the other two girls and the toasts.

“Hey, snap. Mine’s for Gary, too!”

Hannah and Marisol stare at each other for a moment, before the younger girl’s face falls a bit.

“Wait… You were cooking for Gary this whole time? But I was cooking for Gary!” Hannah stares down sadly at her two toasts. “Now I don’t know what to do. I really felt like this was my one chance to win him over.”

“You shouldn’t be putting all your avocados in one basket, sweetie. Why do you think I’m cooking for him?”

Charlie sighed, knowing that Hannah was already feeling like Gary wasn’t too fond of her. If she didn’t at least get to try today…. Charlie didn’t want to see her friend going.

“Give Hannah a chance, Marisol. They’re coupled up, after all. She just needs an opportunity to get through to him. Besides, you could give yours to Ibrahim. You know, your partner.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Gary is the avocado kind of guy.” Marisol rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Charlie’s other suggestion.

“It’s just…” Hannah pauses before continuing. “You’re so beautiful and smart, Marisol. So fit it’s between us, and he’s picking… It’s fare thee well for me, I guess.”

Marisol sighs and looks over the redhead.

“Honestly, you may be right about him not choosing you… But I don’t think that’s because I’m any smarter or prettier than you. You’re just not his type. You’ve got loads going for you, babes, and the right guy will see that. You should be getting out there and grafting on other boys, rather than trailing someone who’s not interested.”

Hannah looks down at the toast again.

“Can’t you just give yours to someone else instead, Marisol?”

“Why? You don’t have any more at stake with Gary than I do.”

The two girls were locked in a stalemate. Neither seemed willing to back down.

“I’m sorry, but I’m with Hannah on this one. Gary is Hannah’s partner. End of.” 

“Fine, then.” Marisol crossed her arms, clearly not happy with Charlie. “More tortilla for me anyway.”

Charlie sighed, watching the other girl walk away with her food. Turning back to Hannah, the girl was looking put-out.

“You OK, hun?”

“I don’t really do too well in arguments… Everyone’s so much more fiery than I am. I get worried sometimes that I’ll get pushed out because of it, and then my summer will be over.”

“Hey, it’ll all be okay. I don’t think you’re at risk at all.” Charlie gave her a comforting smile.

“I mean, that’s nice of you to try and comfort me, but I really don’t think you’re right about that. I know I should probably take Marisol’s advice and think about who else here could like me… But what if nobody does?”

“Have you tried finding out?”

“Well, no. Not exactly. But that’s not very me, doing stuff like that. Marisol says I should be true to myself. Well, this is me doing that. I’m like a penguin. When I choose someone, I commit.” Hannah smiled.

“I get you. I’m the same.” Charlie smiled back. “You’d better get over there with Gary’s breakfast then.”

“Oh! The toast is getting cold!”

Charlie watched as Hannah grabbed the plates and headed off, likely in search of Gary. She released a sigh, hoping things would work out for her friend. She quickly made herself some toast and leaned against the kitchen counter as she ate it. As she gazed over the Villa, she noticed Ibrahim at the gym. _I wonder how he feels about Marisol trying to graft Gary…_ There were definitely going to be some messes that happened today. 

Food finished, she decided to take a stroll and see what was going on. Charlie decided to see what Hope and Noah were up to, as they were lounging on the daybeds. As she walked up, she saw that he was letting Hope paint his toenails.

“Oh my god that’s so cute! You two are just adorable.” Charlie smiled at the two.

“Being confident in your masculinity means being OK with losing it for a while. Plus, I used to let my little sister paint my nails all the time.” Noah shrugged.

“Aw, babe! That’s the sweetest!” Hope said, before turning to Charlie and patting a spot next to her, inviting the other girl to join them.

Charlie accepted the spot, and settled down with the two, thankful for some calm.

“Maybe you can help with this one, Charlie. Noah keeps humming this tune. I swear I’ve heard it, but I can’t figure out for the life of me what it is! The only clue he’s given me is that it didn’t come out recently, but that doesn’t narrow things down much.” Charlie accepts, and Hope gives Noah an encouraging nod.

Noah starts humming a tune, which Charlie immediately recognizes.

“Oh! It’s Africa, by Toto!” She said with a smile.

“Bingo.” Noah smiles.

“That song is old. Classic, though,” Hope comments before belting out the chorus of the song. The three laughed, enjoying the moment.

“I never understood why the lyrics described Kilimanjaro by comparing it to Mount Olympus. We get it. It’s a mountain. They’re both mountains. It’s like saying ‘Noah and Hope had never met. They were like two hummingbirds who had also never met.’ Hold the Line is better, anyway.” It seemed Noah was a fan of the old band.

“Oh, I definitely agree. Much better beat line too,” Charlie said, nodding.

“Okay, lets do another one! But use lyrics this time.” Hope encouraged Noah again, the three enjoying the game. Noah thinks for a moment, before starting.

“Turn around, briiiiight eyes.”

“OH! TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART! I love that song. The music video is also one of the most entertaining things to watch, too.” Charlie laughed, thinking of the crazy mansion and ninjas involved in the video.

“Wow, you’ve got some serious hidden depths, Noah.” Hope laughed. “Were we even born when some of those songs came out?”

“I grew up listening to my dad’s vinyls. They’re good songs.” Noah shrugged.

Suddenly, Rocco appeared, playing his very own air guitar. He starts singing Wonderwall, but when he pauses, everyone looks at each other in silence. Laughing, Charlie puts her arms in the air and starts swaying, continuing the song.

“That was epic, Charlie. We should jam together sometime.” Rocco smiles at Charlie, who returns it happily.

Hope and Noah turn to each other and whisper something the other two can’t hear. Rocco decides to it’s a sign to leave, but not before giving Charlie a look. Realizing that the couple on the daybed with her were done with the ‘name that tune’ game, she decided to continue her roaming around the Villa. Since her breakfast had settled, Charlie decided some work at the gym would be a good idea to settle some of her nervous energy.

Unfortunately, she didn’t realize that Marisol was in there talking to Ibrahim. The guy was working on the bench press while the girl was standing near him, talking. Charlie tried to quietly head towards the other weights, picking up some dumbbells and working out her arms.

“I’m just saying, it’s totally reasonable to be grafting on other guys at this stage in the game.” Marisol was saying. “And I expect you to be grafting on the other girls, too.”

Marisol takes a breath and looks around. She sees Charlie and narrows her eyes at the other girl.

“Oh, hi Charlie.”

“Oh, hey guys. I didn’t want to interrupt.” She was hoping not to get involved.

Ibrahim sets down his weights with a grunt. He sighs, looking at the new arrival.

“You don’t want to be part of this, Charlie.” Ibrahim’s words were greeted by a glare and huff of exasperation by Marisol.

“Maybe you can help me talk some sense into this guy. We’re _meant_ to be having a serious conversation.”

“No, _you’re_ trying to have a serious conversation. I just want to do my reps in peace.”

Marisol sighs again and turns to Charlie, arms crossed. 

“See what I mean?”

“No, let me tell Charlie how it is. Marisol’s trying to explain why it’s a good thing that she was trying to graft on Gary this morning. And why I have no grounds to be upset about it. Basically, she wants me to flirt more with other girls to make her feel better about flirting with the other guys.” Rahim was sitting up on the bench, looking pretty worn down, and not by the workout.

“That’s not true. It’s not about guilt. It’s about accepting the reality of our situation.” Marisol rolls her eyes, facing a direction where Rahim can’t see her.

Charlie tries her best to continue her own workout. Ibrahim shakes his head and does the same, leaning back down to start another set of reps.

“But apparently Ibrahim doesn’t care enough about our relationship to bother engaging in the conversation.” 

Yet another bit of drama Charlie was getting dragged into by Marisol. What she wouldn’t give for the other girl to just calm down a bit and think about what she was really doing. If she kept this up, there would be no peace in the Villa so long as she was there. Charlie wasn’t sure she wanted to keep being involved with the drama.

“Honestly, I agree with Ibrahim. It’s quite clear that you’re only having this argument because you feel bad for grafting when he’s not. You’re making your guilt his problem. Maybe if you focused on having breakfast with him, instead of trying to have it with Gary, you wouldn’t be in this position.” Charlie shrugged, not caring how she came off to the other girl.

“Thank you, Charlie. You nailed it.” Ibrahim seemed thankful.

“I’m really disappointed to hear you say those things, Charlie…” Marisol turns away from the other girl.

“Why? Because I’m right? You mentioned not wanting to put all your eggs in one basket, but you have to realize that not everyone here is trying to play the game. It’s kind of selfish to not give your own relationship a chance, grafting on someone else while your partner isn’t aware.”

Charlie puts the weights down, before settling on the ground herself to start some crunches. Marisol is stuck standing there while Ibrahim moves from the bench to start squatting with a bar of weights. Marisol sighs, choosing again to ignore Charlie’s words.

“My ex used to shut everybody out because he grew up with this really big family, and he was just used to everybody just talking over each other all the time. You have brothers, don’t you, Rahim?”

Ibrahim’s weights drop to the ground with a thud.

“Stop trying to analyse me!” He looks at Marisol in exasperation.

“I’m only trying to understand! You don’t need to get defensive.”

There’s silence as the two stare at each other.

“Maybe it would be good for you guys to get some space from each other…” Charlie says, sitting up from her rep of crunches.

“Fine, I give up.” Marisol marches out and across the lawn.

“I’m sorry, Rahim…” Charlie says, giving him a look of solidarity.

“It is what it is…”

The two decide to continue their workouts in a comfortable silence.

Once she’s finished with her workout, Charlie walks out of the gym area, stretching a bit. Seeing Lottie and Rocco sitting on the bean bags, staring into the bottom of an empty coffee mug, she decides to join them. Turns out Lottie was thinking about reading Rocco’s coffee grounds, but he wasn’t too sure about it. Sensing a bonding moment, Charlie had an idea.

“I had coffee earlier, Lottie. Why don’t you read mine instead?”

“Really?” The blonde girl’s smile returned to her face. “Okay, let’s do it. You grab your mug and I’ll meet you in the bedroom in five.”

The group split up, as Charlie went to grab her coffee mug. When she arrived at the bedroom, Lottie was lying belly-down on her bed, Rocco sitting next to her.

“I thought you weren’t interested, Rocco?” Charlie asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I mean… I said I didn’t believe in it, not that I wasn’t interested in watching you two try.” He grinned sheepishly.

They begin the reading, and Lottie gives her instructions. Sitting on the bed, Charlie closes her eyes and starts thinking about her wish. Since it’s what she came to Love Island for, she thinks about love. Lottie picks up a saucer and places it over the mug, handing it to Charlie. Following her instructions, Charlie swills it clockwise three times before flipping it over quickly.

“Nailed it, babes.” Lottie smiled at the other girl.

They chatter for a few minutes as they wait for the grounds to set in the mug. Eventually, Lottie removes the mug from the saucer and looks at it.

“Moment of truth!” Charlie says, a bit excited for what Lottie sees.

“This is kind of hard to make out… I see… I see a circle! It could either be a full moon, which means true love… or a ring. That means an affair.” Lottie narrows her eyes slightly, glancing between Charlie and Rocco.

“Should I be happy or worried…” Not sure what to make of Lottie’s look.

“That depends. It doesn’t tell me who’s having the affair.”

“But it could still be love, right?”

“Hmm, I guess.”

The room falls silent for a moment while Charlie considers Lottie’s reading. Having similar shapes for both love and an affair was definitely a tricky thing to navigate.

“Well, thanks Lottie. I definitely feel like I’ve learned… something.”

“What do you mean ‘something’? That was basically a professional reading.” Lottie wasn’t too happy with the other girls’ response.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just… a lot to think about. And a little confusing.”

Before Lottie can respond, Rocco gets between the two girls, taking the mug and wandering off.

“What are you doing? There could be more to read in that!” Lottie yells after him.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting a refill.” Rocco gives the girls a smile before exiting the room.

In the end, when Rocco returned, Charlie decided to think about friendship instead of Love. That reading turned out to be a lot more fun, the three laughing and enjoying the moment. Charlie thanked Lottie, and headed to the kitchen to wash her mug up. As she’s finishing up, her phone buzzes on the counter.

“Guys, I got a text!” Everyone runs over at her words.

“Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately. Hashtag times up. Hashtag get grafting.”

Charlie looks up at the others after she finishes reading the text. She’s confused for a moment when she notices Ibrahim staring at her, along with Rocco. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops as Hannah reaches out and grabs her hand.

“Oh. My. Days.”

The two decide to go off to chat, Charlie still wondering about Ibrahim’s look. Maybe he was still thinking about their conversation in the gym with Marisol. Charlie wasn’t able to focus much as Hannah talked most. She felt like her friend understood her distraction, to which she was thankful for. Tonight was going to be a big one.

After talking with Hannah, Charlie found herself on the lawn, deciding it was best to talk to Rocco. She wanted to make sure they were still on the same page, him deciding to recouple with her, since he was with Priya. If he had changed his mind… Well, that would leave Charlie floundering. Before she can consider anything else, Hope came up to her.

“Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind. I want to help you out.”

“Really? That sounds great babe.” Charlie smiled appreciatively.

“Amazing.” Hope pats the other girl on the arm. “I’m worried about you, Charlie. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. You’re someone I really consider a friend and I’d hate to see you go. But, if you don’t put yourself out there, you can’t expect one of the boys to go for you, you know? You need to be thinking about your options. I’ve been talking with Noah and I reckon I’ve got an inside track on a couple of the boys. Do you want to hear what I’ve got to say?”

“Yes, please. Thank you so much, Hope.”

“I guess the obvious place to start is with Rocco. Do you think there’s a future between you and him?”

“I really do. I’m not about to give him up without a fight. We’ve still been talking and I’m pretty sure we both feel the same way.” Charlie looked around, trying to find him.

“Sure, but if you want to survive, you need to have a game plan. Don’t put all your eggs in one basket.”

Hope gives the other girl a mischievous grin. Why does everyone have to see it as surviving, and game plans? Charlie sighed. 

“Noah did tell me one thing,” Hope said.

“What?”

“You didn’t hear it from me, OK? But Noah said that all the boys think Rahim is into you. I mean, whenever you walk into the room, his eyes light up. It’s really obvious. And Noah’s actually really perceptive about this kind of thing.”

“I… oh wow,” was all Charlie could respond.

If that was true, that could be why he had been looking at her after she read the text about the recoupling. She really hadn’t even thought about him as a recoupling option. Then again, she was focusing on Rocco, knowing the two wanted to couple up again. Plus, thinking of their interactions, he did seem to be fairly comfortable with her.

“I hadn’t really thought of him. I don’t know. I know Rocco and I were already planning on coupling up again, so I guess it’s weird to think about coupling with someone else…”

“Okay, so we’ll work with Rocco.”

Hope helped her practice what she’d say, and the looks she should give him. Charlie found it a good exercise, and one she could use to make sure that Rocco knew that she was really serious about recoupling with him. Once the two girls were finished, Charlie headed off to the daybeds, where Rocco was sitting.

“Hey Rocco. How’s it going?” She smiled at him as she went and sat next to him.

“Oh, Charlie. I was hoping that you’d come over to talk with me. I feel like in all the excitement in the Villa, there aren’t many chances for deep, meaningful communication. I was just thinking about those hills over there…”

Rocco points at the hills off in the distance, Charlie’s eyes following his finger.

“What about the hills?” Charlie asked, genuinely interested.

“I’m wondering what’s behind them. I’d love to drive up to the top in my truck and lay out a picnic.” He smiles at Charlie. “Take someone special up there and spend the afternoon looking up at the clouds… Good food, good chat, and then later we’d just hit the road, see where it takes us…”

“I’d love to come with you. That sounds like such fun.”

“See, we’re on the same wavelength here, I think. The spirit of adventure lives!”

The two look at each other and Rocco goes quiet.

“Priya has a great energy. I’m not going to lie about that. But you, on the other hand, really get me. I think we’ve got a good vibe. Do you agree?”

“Which is exactly why you should pick me at the recoupling.” Charlie smiles, going with the blunt approach she and Hope had figured would work best.

“Wow.” Stunned, Rocco looks her in the eye. “I’d love to. It would be a pleasure. I’m glad we still have this connection.”

The two smile and look at each other for a while longer. Even without talking, Charlie can feel like something was passing between the two of them. A few moments later, Rocco gets up and stretches.

“I’ll see you in a bit, Charlie.”

Charlie decides to stay on the daybed a bit longer, looking out at the Villa. She notices Rahim sitting by the pool, staring out into the distance. Maybe he’s thinking about the hills too… Thinking about Hope’s words, that he might be into her, she wonders if she should go chat with him too. Since he wasn’t likely to recouple with Marisol, who would he pick? Getting a different idea, Charlie headed down towards him and sat down next to him, dipping her legs in the water.

“Hey, Ibrahim. How are you doing?” She asked, to which he smiled over at her. “You’re looking thoughtful.”

“I guess I’ve got a lot to think about. I’m just trying to work out my options for later…” He sighs. “It’s tough, this recoupling thing. It’s a lot of responsibility, you know? Some of the other lads are saying they’re gonna go with their gut and pick at the last minute and stuff, but I want to be more responsible than that. Someone’s whole summer is going to come to a sudden end this evening, and I get some say in that. I can save someone. What do you reckon I should do?”

“I mean… It’s kind of obvious that Marisol isn’t a good pick.” The two laughed. “But have you thought about Hannah? She’s super sweet and loyal. I think you two would be cute together.

“I don’t really get a sense that Hannah’s that interested in me. She’s spent so much time and effort on Gary. And I’m not really interested in coupling up as friends. That’s not why I’m here.”

“Yeah, I understand that. It’s that loyalty in her. Just my thought though.” Charlie gave him another smile.

“Thanks for the chat though. I really appreciate it. You’ve given me somethings to think about.”

Their conversation finished, Charlie headed toward the kitchen to refill her water bottle before getting ready for the evening. Rocco is there, making wheatgrass smoothies. He offers to make her one as well, and she accepts. She heads over to fill her water bottle, jumping a bit when her phone beeps.

Trying to yell about a text over the sound of a smoothie maker is a tough thing. Rocco can’t hear her over the sound of it, and Bobby comes up a moment later, also unable to hear. Eventually, the blender is turned off.

“You alright Charlie?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, I just got a text.”

“Awesome! Why didn’t you say so?”

Bobby yells about the text across the Villa, and Charlie pouts, having wanted to do the announcement. She takes a breath as the others come running over, wanting to know what it said. They have an hour until the recoupling, so they’re all to get ready and gather at the firepit.

Charlie, Rocco, Bobby, and Lottie stay behind to enjoy a wheatgrass smoothie before heading up to their dressing rooms. Charlie immediately goes over to help Hannah, whose wardrobe had covered her with clothes.

“Sorry, I’m useless when I’m nervous.” Hannah looked down at the clothes.

“Here, let me help.” The two work to organize the clothes and put them away again.

“I’m just really nervous about the recoupling. It’s got my head all twisted. I feel like nobody’s going to pick me. Gary might, but I feel like maybe his head’s been turned…”

“You’ll be fine, Hannah. I’m sure you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Charlie gave her friend a smile.

“Yeah, listen to Charlie. You’re the whole package, Hannah! You’re smart, you’re pretty, you’ve got an amazing way with words… and if the boys don’t see that, they’re fools.” Priya joined in, and Charlie gave the other girl a smile, thankful for her help.

“One of them’s bound to pick you.”

Hannah sniffs, but smiles and thanks them. Meanwhile, Marisol rolls her eyes.

“Hey, you’re not the only one at risk, alright? Things aren’t exactly going peachy with me and Ibrahim.”

Facing her wardrobe, Charlie rolls her eyes. _Yeah, because you decided to graft on someone else._

“And you were the one who got to crack on with Gary this morning. Hashtag breakfastgate. Even after you made him a sandwich or whatever, you’re still not sure he’s going to pick you. Typical sunk cost fallacy there. That’s so you,” Marisol continued.

“What does that even mean? What are you on about?” Hanna was confused.

“I… I don’t have headspace to get into it now, alright? I need to focus. Still, he’s not the only person I get on with, at least. Me and Rocco actually have quite a lot to talk about.”

Charlie’s head whips back as she looks at the other girl, trying to decide if she said it out of spite.

“Rocco?” Lottie says, also surprised.

“He’s really interested in what I’m studying at uni. You know he went to a really good university for a year but then dropped out?” Marisol said.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that. Did he say anything to you, Charlie?” Lottie asks, turning to the other girl.

“No, he hasn’t. We usually talk about his travels, and the future. But that sounds kind of personal. Are you sure you should be telling everyone about that?” Charlie raised an eyebrow at Marisol.

“I know, you’re right. But I wanted to talk to someone about it. He said it and then went kinda quiet.”

“Yeah, probably because it’s something hard for him to talk about.”

At Charlie’s words, Marisol gets quiet. The girls all continue getting ready, and Charlie looks over at Priya. The older girl had been keeping her attention on herself, not wanting to get involved in the chat. Charlie wondered if it was nerves, or focus. As she finished getting ready, Charlie looked around at the other girls, wondering who would be leaving that evening. After a few quiet minutes, Hope claps to get everyone’s attention.

“We feeling good, ladies?”

“Far from it…” Hannah is pacing around restlessly.

“I’m sure it’s going to be fine, hun.” Hope says.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right. Que sera sera!” Hannah’s words brought a smile to Charlie’s face, as she recognized what the other girl was quoting.

“What does that even mean?” Lottie asked.

“It’s from a musical. There’s a whole song about it.”

Hannah starts nervously singing part of the song. Her voice is wobbly, and she looks at Charlie, hoping for some strength. Charlie smiles and picks up the song with her, adding her strong voice in with the other girl’s. Once they finish, she notices that Hannah looks a bit better. However, when she looks over towards Priya, she can tell the older girl is nervous. Charlie gives her a smile, which seems to have surprised her, before smiling back. Marisol even gave Hannah some advice about keeping herself less nervous, focusing on her breathing.

The boys were already sitting on the bench at the firepit when the girls arrive. Even the boys seem a bit nervous, despite being the ones doing the picking. The girls stand in a row in front of the fire pit as they wait for the recoupling to begin. Hannah and Charlie hold hands, doing their best to comfort one another.

“That’s me.” Noah says, standing after a phone beeps.

Noah said some really nice words as he chose Hope, which didn’t seem to surprise anyone. It was a really sweet moment before they moved on to Ibrahim’s turn. While Charlie hoped he would pick Hannah, she wasn’t sure about it. He glanced at Charlie for a moment, but then looked over to Priya, picking her. She couldn’t help but smile, hoping the two would be happy together.

Next was Bobby’s turn. He talked about finding it hard to move past the friendship phase of relationships, but chose Lottie, hoping to get to know each other better. Charlie smiled, knowing the two would have fun together. Next to her, Hannah wasn’t feeling to confident. Charlie tried speaking some positive words, before Rocco’s phone beeped.

“My turn.” Rocco takes a deep breath. “Honestly, I didn’t know that I was still looking for a girl like this when I came in. But the magnetism I feel towards her is unignorable. In a world of embers, she’s a roaring bonfire. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night. Or a moth! Oh, and she’s really hot. So, although this might not come out of the blue, I really want to see where things go with me and this girl. So the girl I want to couple up with is Charlie.”

Charlie smiled happily and ran over to hug him. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her close. As the other islanders applaud, the two take a seat on the bench. Despite being happy Rocco picked her, she looked back over and realized it was Gary having to pick between Hannah and Marisol.

In the end, Gary picked Marisol. Lottie and Charlie were probably the only two not applauding. While Charlie couldn’t fault either of them for the decision, she was still incredibly hurt to be losing Hannah.

“I… I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe I’m going home.” Hannah’s phone beeped, announcing that she was to pack her bags and get ready to leave the Villa immediately.

Lottie was the first over to the girl, comforting her. Even Marisol came in next to apologize. The other islanders all came over to say some nice words to her. Finally, Charlie approached her friend.

“I’m going to miss your beautiful way with words. Having you as a friend really meant a lot to me, and I hope we can see each other on the outside sometime. It’s going to be so different here without you…” Charlie was trying to hold back tears. Even though it had been three days, having Hannah to comfort her that second night had brought them close. 

“I’ll miss you too, Charlie.”

The two hugged, before Hannah turned towards Gary. He gave her a big hug, hoping she wouldn’t hold it against him. Lottie decided she’d help Hannah pack before everyone was to gather at the entrance of the Villa. 

“Well, I guess I’m leaving now. Thanks for everything, guys, even if it was only short. I hope we’ll all keep in contact.” Hannah closes her eyes and takes a dramatic pose. “Together we beat on, like boats in the current, into the future.”

She grabs her suitcase and heads down the driveway as everyone says their goodbyes. Before she reaches the end of the drive, she turns around.

“I think I see where I went wrong, now. And if I could have my time in here again… I’d do a couple of things differently.”

Charlie notices a different look on Hannah’s face before the girl turns to walk on and wave goodbye. _I think she’ll have learned something about herself here._

After a few moments, everyone decides to head back into the Villa, getting ready for bed. Charlie is brushing her teeth in the bathroom when Priya walks in. There’s a bit of an awkward feeling, but Charlie is determined to not let that bother her.

“Oh, hi.” Priya says with a smile. “I’ll come back when you’re done.”

Charlie tries to tell her she can stay, but realizes too late that she still has a mouth full of toothpaste. Priya looks confused and Charlie tries not to laugh, instead turning to spit her toothpaste out of her mouth.

“I meant to say ‘there’s no need to take turns in here,’ but toothpaste made that more difficult than I realized. But yeah, it’s a communal bathroom, after all. I’m almost finished too…”

Priya nodded, then went to the sink next to Charlie, taking out her toothbrush. The two girls’ eyes meet in the mirror.

“I… I’m sorry how things worked out…” Charlie said, not sure what else to say.

“I took him from you first, hun. I’d say we’re even. He was obviously better for you anyway. Plus...” Priya sighs. “To be fair, I reckon being with Ibrahim could be alright. He’s such a sort, you know? How does it feel being back with Rocco?”

“I’m really happy.” She smiled. “I know you had to make a choice originally, and don’t worry, I don’t hold it against you. But I’m glad that Rocco and I are able to continue getting to know each other. He’s pretty cool.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy.” She sighs again. “Look, Charlie. I just wanna say I’m really glad we’ve been friends up until now. I’m really glad to hear you say you don’t hold it against me, and I want to make it clear there’s no hard feelings on my end either. Friendship should be worth more than some guy drama. So… are we good?”

“Of course, babes!” Charlie smiled. “Also… I’ve got to say… You and Ibrahim make a hot couple.”

The two girls laughed, and chatted a moment longer before Priya got to brushing her teeth. Charlie headed out of the bathroom, off to change into her pajamas.

When she enters the bedroom, Charlie can’t help but look confused at what’s going on. Rocco runs over to her, about to say something before pausing.

“You should be the Villa’s go-to stylist. You are looking great, Charlie!”

“Thanks Rocco!” Charlie laughs. “So, what’s going on in here?”

“You’re just in time. We’re deciding who should get the best bed.”

They were all arguing over who should get the corner bed. The argument was momentarily delayed as Gary paused to question Hope saying ‘pacifically’ instead of ‘specifically’. Eventually, Hope continued, saying that since she and Noah were the strongest couple, they would need the most privacy. Rocco whispered into Charlie’s ear, asking if they should try for it. She looked around at the other islanders, who were also eyeing it. 

Deciding the liked the idea of a bit of privacy more because of the intensity of the room, Charlie ran across the room and threw herself onto the bed.

“Argument settled.” She smiled at everyone.

Laughter rang out across the bedroom, everyone applauding Charlie’s idea. She makes her way under the sheets, and Rocco climbs in on the other side, smiling at her. Everyone else settles down as the lights turn off. Charlie hears the duvet rustling as Rocco turns towards her.

“I wanted to check something with you. I mean… You’re still good with this, right? Sharing the bed? I know everything is kind of intense in here… You’re really beautiful, and I like to think the attraction is mutual, but… I just want you to know that I’m definitely not pushing for anything to happen between us before you’re ready.”

Charlie smiled, thankful for his consideration. It really had been an intense couple of days, and she really just felt like relaxing.

“I really appreciate that. And… I definitely wouldn’t say no to a cuddle.” 

Rocco scooches over closer to her and wraps his arms around her. Feeling the comfort of his heart beat, Charlie found herself falling asleep much easier than the night before.


	5. So not the drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the recoupling, and Charlie finds herself amid even more drama during day 4.

Charlie seemed to be the first one awake, yet again. Looking over next to her, Rocco looks absolutely at peace. He had kicked the sheets down to the bottom of the bed in his sleepy, and was laying on his back, hands cupped together over his lower abs. She smiled, thinking of him dreaming about some adventure in the Amazon, or roaming the Serengeti. 

Looking up and glancing around the room, she noticed Lottie sitting up, staring at her. When Charlie looked at her, the other girl smiled.

“How are you doing?” Charlie whisperd.

“Not good, honestly. It’s so weird not having Hannah here. We really bonded. All because Gary couldn’t see how special she was. Loyalty clearly means nothing to that boy.” Lottie frowned.

Across the room, the girls turn their heads towards a rustling sound. Gary sits up and looks between the two girls.

“Oi! Keep it down, you two. Some of us are trying to sleep off an… active night. Marisol and I had a great time last night, if you know what I mean…” Gary smirks.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked, playing innocent. She didn’t really like how Gary was talking about the girl next to him, even if Charlie wasn’t a fan of her.

“Well, what was meant to be a little spooning… we may have had a bit of a smooch as well.”

Marisol sits up from the other side of Gary. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the guy, frowning.

“What are you talking about? It was just a small peck on the lips.”

“Oh, erm. It seemed like more to me.”

“How? It was just a little peck to say ‘goodnight’. I was just being friendly.” Marisol looked at him, clearly a bit upset at what he’d said.

“Well, it still felt special.”

“Well, I didn’t mean it to be a whole big deal.”

“You’re such a liar, Gary. You’ve already hurt Hannah.” Lottie rolled her eyes.

“What are you talking about? I was always straight with her. Why are you even bringing this up?” Gary glared over at the blonde girl.

“It happened last night! She literally left the Villa a few hours ago and you’re already cracking on.”

“You should have given her another chance… It’s clear you obviously didn’t give her much of one in the first place…” Charlie said, thinking of how Hannah really wanted to try.

“So what? I was meant to couple up with someone I didn’t want to be with just to spare her feelings?” 

“She tried so hard with you, Gary! You didn’t even try to get to know her.” Lottie frowned.

“I didn’t have to. I knew she wasn’t right. And now I have someone I actually want to get to know.” Gary glared back at Lottie.

Next to her, Charlie felt Rocco stir and sit up.

“Whoa, dude. This is a really bad vibe to start the day with…”

“It’s Lottie who should calm down, mate.” Gary says, annoyed.

Marisol touches his arm lightly. He shrugs it off.

“No! I’ve barely woken up and Lottie’s on my case already. And don’t even get me started on Charlie.”

Gary looks around the room, then stops frowning. He instead starts grinning.

“Ha! It’s all bants anyway.” He jumped up out of bed and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go lift something heavy.”

When he walks out the door, he slammed it shut behind him. The room is silent for a few moments.

“Well, that was awkward…” Bobby said, clearly upset at the negativity.

“Yeah, it’s been less than a week and the energy in here is already completely out of whack.” Rocco turns to Charlie and smiled. “At least we have each other.”

“Thank goodness.” Charlie sighs and Rocco’s smile widens.

Hope and Noah sit up in their bed, resting against the headboard looking like an old married couple. 

“You alright, Marisol?” Noah asks.

Charlie felt bad for the girl for a moment. Marisol looked more vulnerable than she’s seen her on the island so far.

“Of course I am… We knew the first dumping would be tough. It’s only natural that emotions are running high. I’m going to get ready.”

Marisol got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Everyone else looks after her before a sound disrupts them.

“Oh! I’ve got a text!” Rocco said. 

They were all going to have a couples brunch in the garden, which definitely lifted the mood. Everyone started getting out of their beds, heading to either the bathroom, or their dressing room. With the news of brunch, they all excitedly got ready before they would head out to meet on the lawn.

“Damn, Charlie! You look sizzling hot in that!” Priya approved of the girl’s suit, which was red with a few cut-out stripes.

“Thank you, Priya!” Charlie smiled back at her reflection before heading down to find Rocco.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Gary sitting on the sofa. His head was bowed down and he was looking at the floor. He turns when the girl enters.

“Oh, hey!” Gary jumps up. “Do you mind if I have a word with you?”

Charlie immediately feels bad for what had happened that morning. Gary looks rather serious, which is quite a contrast to his usual moods. He’s about to say something else, but the other islanders start coming down the stairs.

“Uh… in private. I’ll catch you after brunch, yeah?”

“But—” Before she can say much else, Rocco put an arm around her waist.

“C’mon slow poke! It’s brunch time!”

Charlie smiled and allowed him to lead her out toward the lawn. Looking back at Gary, she sees him wink at her, leaving her confused as to what he wanted to talk about. Her attention was brought back to the lawn by the sound of Bobby and Priya squealing. Charlie smiles excitedly, seeing the large table of breakfast foods and the tables set for two, one for each couple.

“Yes, bruv! This is more like it!” Gary seems much more cheered up at the sight of the food.

“I like to experience a variety of foods, but I can’t start the day with anything too heavy… It upsets my stomach.” Rocco scans the table, eventually finding a grapefruit. “Perfect. Is there anything here you like the look of?”

“Melon!” Charlie smiled at him as she sees the big bowl of sliced-up fruit.

“Ooh, yeah. It’s hard to beat that kind of refreshment. Let’s grab some. I’m famished!”

The two turn their attention back to the buffet table, deciding what to eat. Charlie laughs as she sees Noah picking up a piece of everything. That was certainly one way to do it. As she’s looking at the food, she hears Marisol and Hope whispering nearby. It seems Marisol wasn’t feeling it with Gary, not feeling the spark, as it were. Hope invited Charlie to join in, Marisol sighing before deciding she wanted the other girl’s opinion.

“So with you and Rocco… Are you feeling, you know… ‘The Spark’? That something special?”

“Yeah, I definitely think there’s something there.” Charlie smiled, thinking of the connection she felt between her and him. Things seemed to be going well so far.

“That’s good to hear… I know it’s only been an evening, but I thought I’d feel something immediately. I mean, I didn’t feel it with Ibrahim. But I’ve not got it with Gary yet, either. And then he exaggerated about my kiss goodnight…” Marisol sighed. “What do you think, Charlie?”

“I mean… I hate to say it but I think the spark is fairly important…”

“Really?”

“Unfortunately, yeah. The spark is how you know you’re onto something. Without it, how can you be sure?” Charlie gave the girl a sad look. 

“That’s what I was afraid of. I just thought things would feel different now that we’re with the people we want to be with. You know? I found Gary so hot before, and he seems super sweet. Why am I not feeling it now?” She sighs. “I guess I should be getting back to him. Thanks again, Charlie and Hope.”

Marisol picks up two plates of food and heads to the table she and Gary were to share. Noah walks up behind the two remaining girls.

“Nicely put, Charlie. I didn’t mean to pry, but I couldn’t help overhearing.”

Charlie thanked him and the couple then headed to their table. Rocco came over to his partner, carrying a plate of grapefruit.

“I saw that you got sidetracked, so I picked up some melon as well. Didn’t want you to miss out.” Charlie smiled at his thoughtfulness. “Let’s go sit down.”

They find an empty table and stat eating their food. After a few minutes of eating, Rocco looks like he’s about to ask something, then stops, thinking his words over.

“So tell me what it’s like being a social media influencer?” 

“Oh wow, you remembered!” Charlie smiled. “It’s thrilling, but at times exhausting. No two days are ever the same. While that sounds exciting, it can be really tiring. Most days I’ll usually be streaming, playing various games, occasionally I’ll get to travel to different countries to be a guest at a convention, or to visit a studio! It’s absolutely amazing. Sometimes I even get sponsored by a company to play their game, which is pretty amazing too. Plus, I’ve found some amazing people through it. I’ve got a community of people who watch my streams, and help support me. Bringing people together like that is one of the coolest aspects of being an influencer. I also get to meet a lot of people at conventions, and just talking to them is so energizing, learning how they found me, or how a lot of them made friends through my community. It’s one of the best feelings, knowing that you’ve helped make a positive impact on someone else.” Charlie smiled again, then blushed, realizing how much she just took over the conversation. “I’m sorry. I feel like I just rambled on forever.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” Rocco gave her a smile.” It’s clear you really enjoy it. So few people seem to find a job they love. At least there’s always hobbies to keep you sane, right?”

“Thank goodness.” Charlie laughed. “Anyway, enough about me… What’s your idea of a perfect date?”

“Hit me with your best guess. I’ve gathered you’re good at reading people, so I’d like to see what you say.”

“Oh! Hmmm…” She gave him a concentrated look. “I’d say… Going to a concert, but one that’s acoustic music. Maybe in a park or something.”

“Wow, that’s spot on! Though, I’d rather be up there playing something myself, I do love a good concert.” Rocco smiled, enjoying the moment.

“Okay, one more. What would you do with unlimited money?”

“Care to take a guess again?” 

“I mean, I’d say you’d never stop traveling. Using it on the most incredible adventures and experiences.” Charlie smiled and sat back in her chair, enjoying thinking of how amazing that would be.

“That’s the dream. Though, I’d like to find a way that makes it possible without having to use money. So many dead trees…” He drifted off, but smiled again shortly after. “Wow… you really seem to know me.”  
Rocco looked down at his plate, grabbing a fork and fiddling with it for a moment before speaking again.

“Alright, I’ve got one… You know that feeling people get when they’re with the right person?”

“That’s funny, I was talking about ‘the spark’ with Marisol earlier!”

“Oh, yeah, that. Well… Do you think we have it? Or something like it?” Rocco seemed nervous to ask.

“Oh absolutely! I definitely feel something. I think that’s why I was so drawn to you in the first place.” She smiled and he let out a breath he’d been holding.

“That’s a relief. I’m glad it’s not just me.” He puts the fork down and rests his chin against his hands. “Actually, I do have one more question for you… What drew you to me do you think? Like even after the first day. Why did you ask me to pick you? You seemed pretty happy about it last night.”

“I think there’s something to be said about how you feel when you’re around someone. So far, I feel comfortable with you. And I know we’ve mentioned this connection before, so I really want to see where it goes.” She smiled. “And yes, I am happy about it.”

“That’s good to know,” he says with a smile. “It can be hard to tell sometimes…”

“Oh… I don’t mean for it to seem that way.”

They both got quiet and Charlie looked around at the other couples. Hope and Noah were looking adorable as always. Things seemed really awkward between Gary and Marisol. Gary looked and saw Charlie watching the couple, and he gives her a wink. _Well that’s awkward…_ She moves her gaze on to where Priya is carrying the conversation with Ibrahim. Meanwhile, Lottie and Bobby seem to be having a great time, as she can’t seem to stop laughing. Charlie moves her gaze back to Rocco and gives him a smile.

“I’m glad we got to do this. It’s been good to get to know you better. Wouldn’t you say so?” He asked.

“I think this was a great date!” She smiled brightly.

“I’m glad you agree. I think you and I may have something really special.”

The rest of the brunch time went by quickly as the two continued chatting about various topics. After brunch, Charlie went to lounge on one of the sun beds while Rocco was floating on the pool. Both were enjoying the sunlight, and Charlie was close to drifting off. Suddenly, she found the sunlight blocked. Opening her eyes, she sees Gary standing next to her with a strained smile on his face.

“Hey… remember earlier when I said I wanted to chat? Is now a good time?”

“OH, sure. Yeah, I’ll chat with you.” She sits up in her chair.

“Great.” He takes a look around at the various islanders, who also seem to be dozing, enjoying the sun. “I’d like to do it somewhere a little more private though… I’m not one for secrets but I don’t really want the others to hear… Fancy a quick workout in the gym?”

“Oh… sure?”

She stands up and follows Gary to the gym. The gym was empty, which didn’t surprise Charlie.

“Alright, get on the bench. I’ll give you a brief workout while we chat.” Gary says.

“I mean, I do know how to do this. You can spot me though,” Charlie says, taking position on the bench.

“Oh, fair enough.”

There’s a moment of silence as they begin.

“So what’s the matter, Gary?”

“It’s about Marisol… I know I got hot-headed this morning. I’m worried I’ve made a right fool of myself.” He seemed to be pretty down about it.

“I mean, yeah… plus you lied about the kiss…”

For a moment, Gary is distracted and starts staring off.

“Yeah, that wasn’t on.”

“So why’d you do it?”

“I honestly don’t know. I really like Marisol… I was so happy when I got to pick her, and then we were in bed… And she wasn’t interested in doing anything, but I kept hearing the others. I guess I just wanted to believe that we’d had more than a little peck.”

Charlie sighed and continued on with her reps. She could have said something more about what happened, but decided to leave it. Gary seemed like he realized he made a mistake.

“Do you know how Marisol is feeling about me and her? She was really quiet at the brunch. It got awkward.”

“I…” Charlie took a breath, wondering if she should tell him. “You seem like you really do like her, and that you regret how you handled things this morning. I feel bad saying this, but she said she wasn’t feeling the spark…”

Gary whistles through his teeth. Despite what Charlie was saying, he was still appreciative of her telling him.

“That bloody spark. You know, that’s not the first time a woman’s said that about me. What even is it? And how do I change it?”

“You can’t really just _make_ it happen. Sometimes you feel it right away, and sometimes it might take time. Though, not lying about doing bits would probably be a good start.”

“Oh… well… I appreciate your honesty either way.” Gary sighed. “We should probably be getting back to the others. Don’t want to make anyone suspicious.”

He leans over and helps Charlie lower the weights to the ground. Her heart started pounding, realizing how close they were. She sat back up quickly, wondering why she had felt like that.

“My mind’s a mess right now. Thanks for the chat, though. I definitely have some things to think through. First the Hannah situation, then Lottie gets in my head… Then you telling me Marisol isn’t feeling that spark. What a mess.” He sighs. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

Charlie shook her head. Thankfully it had been enough time that her stomach had already settled, and she realized she needed a distraction.

“Nah, you go on. I think I’m actually going to do some cardio…”

Gary nodded and gave her a bit of a smile before turning around and heading out to the lawn. Charlie got on the treadmill and started it up, 

_I don’t know what that just was… why was my heart beating so fast? I don’t… I definitely don’t like Gary like that, do I? I’m happy with Rocco and getting to know him._  
Charlie sighed, pushing the speed up. She allowed herself to get lost in the workout, allowing her mind to be free of thoughts for a bit. It felt really nice, and after having a good workout and then rinsing off, Charlie was enjoying the sun while chilling on the lawn with the other girls. The boys were all splashing around in the pool. Since the boys were distracted, the girls were chatting about how they all think their brunch dates went. Everyone’s seemed to go well, aside from Marisol’s with Gary. 

Next, a text from Marisol’s phone got the boys out of the water. They were to have a challenge, something about being clean or dirty. A second text said that whoever one would get to share ice lollies with someone. It was pretty cryptic, so they all headed to the challenge platform, interested as to what it would be.

The platform had an inflatable pool in the middle, empty jugs on one end, and jugs filled with some colored goop on the other side. So the boys were going to be covered in a color of slime and the girls were assigned various colors they had to make by gathering slime from two of the boys. And they couldn’t use their hands either during the slime transfer or when putting their new slime color in their jug.

“You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve been covered in slime. But the last time was more cleansing…” Rocco said as he prepared to be covered.

“Like, in one of those exotic Sulphur mud baths?” Charlie asked.

“What? No, I mean when I was getting my van cleaned and accidentally got covered in this strange cleaning agent. My skin squeaked for like, a week…”

Charlie dumps the blue slime all over Rocco as the other girls did the same. Ibrahim was also blue, Noah and Gary were covered in red, and Bobby was the lone yellow slime boy. Going to her empty jug, Charlie saw she had to make purple. So she’d rub against Rocco, and then choose between either Noah or Gary to make the purple.

“We all got our colours?” Lottie asked, and the other girls nodded.

The challenge was a mess, literally, as the islanders had to rub against each other to transfer slime. Since they had to mix colours, they'd all end up rubbing against someone who wasn't their partner. Lottie called out Priya for going to Noah, when she didn't need the colour that was on him. Charlie felt bad because Priya really seemed confused, but Lottie wouldn't let it go. Charlie ended up winning, with Rocco's help, of course, and got to share the ice lollies with him.

The islanders all started making their way back towards the Villa, desperate to clean the slime off. Some of the girls were chatting, and Charlie rolled her eyes, walking behind Lottie.

“Do you girls see what I’m talking about now?” Lottie started. “With Priya, I mean.”

“I really think she just got confused, babe.” Marisol stuck up for the other girl, and Charlie was glad.

“I wonder whether Ibrahim sees it that way. Maybe I should ask him.” Lottie smirked.

“How about we see what Hope says, considering it involves her partner as well…” At Charlie’s words, the girls looked over at Hope.

“Please don’t, hun. It’s only going to cause problems.”

“Please, I’m solving this problem.”

“Lottie… I’m asking as a friend.”

“Wait, are you invoking…” Lottie seemed shocked.

“Girl Code? Yes.”

“Fiiiiine.” Lottie frowned, then turned her attention to another girl. “Well, how about when Charlie was getting all up in Gary’s business? That wasn’t cool, babe. I really thought better of you.”

“Lottie. Why are you making such a big deal of this? It was a challenge and I wanted to win it, and it was necessary for me to win. We all had to rub against someone else’s partner because that’s how the producers probably hoped the most drama would start. Clearly, they were right.” Charlie rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I’m over here being upset about Marisol rubbing against Rocco, and you don’t seem to have any issues with anyone else completing the challenge.”

Lottie frowned. Hope decided to turn the attention to someone else.

“How about you, Marisol? Did you enjoy the challenge?”

“Yes and no. Since Gary and I aren’t on the best terms currently, it was a little awkward. Rocco was a lot more fun with it all.” She clapped her hands over her mouth, turning to Charlie. “I didn’t mean anything by that!”

“Girl, I just said it’s okay. We all had to do it. And yeah, he definitely knew how to move.” Charlie laughed, noticing that Lottie didn’t seem okay with it.

“Oh! Did anyone see the little slime-man Bobby was making as the game was coming to an end?” Hope asked.

“I did! It was so cute. Shame Ibrahim stepped on it…” Priya said.

“He seemed so sorry about that! In any case, I’ve been covered in this muck for too long now. Time for a shower.”

Hope led the girls into the Villa as they all headed to the showers, hoping to clean off the slime. Charlie hoped the shower would clean off some of the salt that seemed to be accumulating on some of the girls. Most of all, she hoped that the evening would be a bit less dramatic.

Everyone had taken their time cleaning the slime off of their bodies. Thankfully, the water and soap did a good job removing the sticky substance from their skin. With that done, the islanders decided it was time to get ready for the evening. The girls were in their dressing room, talking about plans for the evening. Hope was sitting with Marisol, braiding her hair.

“I don’t know about anyone else here, but I feel like going all out tonight. You girls should do the same.” Hope smiled.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked. It wasn’t like it was a special evening or anything.

“Oh, come on. It’s simple… This is your first evening in your new couples. Now is the time to put in the effort. And I want Noah’s jaw to hit the floor when he sees me.”

Charlie looked through her wardrobe and decided on a silvery crop-top that tied in the middle, and a white form-fitting skirt.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Hope said, once Charlie had rejoined the girls.

“You’re looking stunning, babe.” Priya gave the other girl a smile before finishing her makeup and looking at herself in the mirror. “Not gonna lie…I really love this look.”

“You could steal a thousand hearts looking like that!” Marisol exclaimed

“As if that’s not your intention…” Lottie murmured, loud enough for the other girls to hear.

“You have something to say, Lottie?” Priya asked, shooting the blonde girl a look.

“I already said it, babe.” She continued applying her makeup as if nothing had happened.

“No, not this time. You don’t get to insult me and then walk off again.” Priya looked quite upset.

“Guys…” Marisol seemed to feel the increase of tension in the room.

“Walk off? Since when do I do that?” Lottie finished her mascara and put the wand back in the tube with more force than necessary. “I’ve always been open with what I think of you.”

“And I usually ignore it, but not this time. You’ve been making snide, childish comments about me all day.”

“Childish? I’m 24, babe.”

“Then act like it!”

“You have been pretty rude to Priya, babe. It’s kind of getting tiring how much you go for her.” Charlie looked up from her table at the two.

“Thanks, hun. Finally, someone on my side.” Priya gave the girl a thankful look.

“It’s so obvious you were gonna side with her. Only Hannah and I could see her true colours when she got here. That’s why we stayed back. Have we all skipped over the fact that she swooped in and stole Rocco from Charlie? It happened last night!”

“Babe. That was like… two nights ago. And I’m with him again anyway.” Charlie responded.

“Exactly. And I had to choose someone! I was honest about my intentions the entire time,” Priya added.

“It wasn’t exactly a surprise and we’ve been able to move on from it just fine,” Charlie agreed.

“So that makes it okay? ‘Yeah she stabbed me in the back, but it’s all fine because she told me she was gonna do it first’?” Lottie rolled her eyes.

“That’s not how stabbing someone in the back works. You’re so pig-headed, Lottie. Your sense of ‘girl code’ is so messed up that you don’t realize that you’re breaking it,” Priya said.

“You’re saying I’m breaking girl code?” Lottie looked surprised.

“I’m a girl. I came in on the same day as you all did, just a little later. Out of everyone here, you’ve been the worst.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to be worse than you, babe.”

“Can we all just calm down?” Hope asked.

“Yeah, seriously. Don’t say anything else that you’ll regret later,” Marisol added.

“But this is exactly what I’m talking about. Face it, Lottie, you break girl code all the time.” Priya gave Lottie a look.

“What?”

“You form little cliques, thinking it’s for the good of your girls, but all you really want is to control everyone. You’ve done it in here, and I guarantee that you do it on the outside, too.”

“How dare you!”

“Okay, both of you need to calm down, now,” Charlie said, realizing they were getting past the point of saying things they’d regret.

“Yeah, listen to Charlie. You’re both in the wrong now!” Hope added, backing the other girl up.

“I’m done with this.” Lottie storms out of the dressing room, heading downstairs.

“There you go again – walking off!” Priya left, following after Lottie.

Charlie, Hope, and Marisol all looked at each other before sighing. They, too, headed out the door, knowing they should follow and hopefully keep anything from escalating.

As they walked into the kitchen, Bobby and Gary were at work making sandwiches. Bobby’s looked like a piece of art, while Gary’s looked the opposite.

“Leave me alone!” Lottie storms in, disrupting the guys.

“Whoa, what’s up?” Gary asked.

“Priya, that’s what.” Lottie says, frowning.

“There you go again! You straight up blame me, making me look like the baddie, but you’re the one who can’t go two minutes without getting salty!” At Priya’s words, Lottie makes a swatting motion, accidentally hitting the loaf of bread Gary was reaching for.

“Wait… so who should I be cheering for?” Bobby asks, looking between the two girls.

“Me, babe!” Lottie tells him.

“Don’t encourage them…” Hope says.

“They’re both being ridiculous now.” Charlie sighs, wishing they’d just take a breather.

“What’s Lottie actually done?” Gary asks, well confused.

“You’re saying you haven’t noticed? How about making salty comments whenever I’m around? And heaven forbid I try to say anything!” Priya takes a breath.

“I just tell it like it is, babes.” Lottie glares at the other girl.

“I’m gonna need more to go on than that, Priya,” Gary said, still not understanding.

“Why should I have to justify anything? As if you haven’t noticed.”

“Okay, both of you need to cool it. You need to get some space from each other, you’ve argued enough.” Charlie decided to step up knowing it would only get worse if they couldn’t get control again.

“Yeah, seriously. I just want to make my sandwich.” Gary looks down at his food sadly.

“I’m going anyway. I need to be on my own,” Lottie says.

“Don’t bother, I’m leaving too,” Priya shoots back.

“Well I’m leaving before you!”

The two girls turn and head in opposite directions. Lottie heads upstairs, while Priya heads out onto the lawn.

“Well, that was a thing that happened…” Bobby said, looking between the directions both girls headed.

“It’s only day four in here! I’m not having this kind of thing kick off already. We need to get those two to see eye-to-eye as soon as possible.” Hope sighed. “Charlie, I think you’re the best person to do this. They might actually listen to you. I’m going to find Priya. Try and sort Lottie out, okay? Let me know how it goes.”

Hope heads out after Priya. Marisol gives Charlie an apologetic look before heading out after Hope. Charlie sighs, but knew that the other girl was correct. Comforting and mediating were two skills that she possessed, and it seemed that she was going to have to use those skills often here.

“Drama much! Sorry you’re caught up in the middle of it, Charlie…” Bobby says. “I’ll see if I can track down Rocco and give him a heads up if you need.”

“I’d appreciate that. Thanks, babe.”

With that, Charlie headed upstairs, realizing Lottie must have headed to the roof terrace. Stepping out into the night air, she sees Lottie sitting there with a crumpled tissue laying on the table. She turns away from Charlie, who can see that the other girl’s eyes look red and puffy.

“Are you okay, babe?” Charlie asked, approaching hesitantly.

“Always, babe.” Lottie sniffles a little. “I must look so pathetic right now.”

“Not at all, babe.” Charlie gave her a friendly smile.

“I appreciate you being nice. We both know that’s not how it is. Some of what Priya said really got to me. I don’t cry. This isn’t what I do. I’m not this person.” She sighs. “You said I was out of order earlier… But do you see where I’m coming from now?”

“I can, but also think about how Priya feels. It can’t be easy feeling like everyone else is talking about you just because you arrived later. She didn’t really choose this. She had to deal with everyone talking about her just because she came in after us. Would you have all this beef with her if she had arrived at the same time as us? Because that’s the only difference. Either way, it would have been uneven numbers. She just wants to stay in the Villa – like we all do.”

“I’m so sick of everybody saying that, like it makes everything okay! She did choose to come here. It didn’t just happen by accident. She didn’t just wake up one morning like ‘I’m in the Villa now’.”

“And that’s bound to happen to someone. It’s how this place works, and you know it’s going to happen again. There were more girls than boys and she wasn’t here at the start. She had to choose someone. The fact that it was Rocco also isn’t important. But getting upset at every new girl that comes in isn’t going to be helpful.” Charlie gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I guess… I gotta say, I’m impressed by how chill you are about it. But... It just makes it feel like she’s not here for love. This could be my only chance to find the one.”

“I’ve talked to her. She wants the same thing, babe.”

“Please, she doesn’t need help. Guys fall on their knees for her. Like, maybe she should give the rest of us a chance.”

“Clearly that’s not true if she’s here, hun. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but she’s not just all glamor and hot looks. She’s kind of goofy and not always the smartest, but she means well.” Lottie sighed at Charlie’s words.

“You’re… actually making a lot of sense. Maybe I should give her more of a chance. But I’m not going to be her friend.” She takes a deep breath. “Thanks for the talk, babe.”

“Any time. I’ll leave you to the moon.”

Charlie smiled before heading back downstairs. She knew she could always go talk to some of the others, and it would be nice to get some time with Rocco. However, she knew she needed to make sure everything got properly settled, so she headed down toward the sun loungers where Priya and Hope were.

“It’s okay, hun. She’ll calm down eventually,” Hope was saying.

“She’d better. I’m not about to spend my time here putting up with her disrespect,” Priya responds.

The two pause and Hope looks up as Charlie approaches.

“Hey! Have you spoken to Lottie?” Hope asks.

“Yeah, I have.” Charlie nodded before looking between the two girls. “How are you doing, Priya?”

“I’m fine, hun, honest. Thanks for asking. I’ve tried to be patient with Lottie, but she’s made it so difficult. All those remarks! She just doesn’t know when to stop… and I don’t even know why? Does she just normally get on the defensive straight away?”

“You’ve been the bigger person, hun,” Hope said, touching the other girl’s shoulder in support.

“Maybe I was out of line getting salty with her this evening…” Priya looked down at her hands as she trailed off.

“You handled the situation well. She wasn’t giving up and you just stuck up for yourself this time,” Charlie said.

“Thanks. And it meant a lot that you stuck up for me during it all.” Priya gave the brown-haired girl a smile.

“So… when I talked to her… it seems like she’s realizing that some of her problems with you come from her own sense of insecurity. I think she’s feeling a bit better about everything else now, and I think she’s going to try backing off from you now.”

“Thanks for doing that, babe. You’re a star.” Hope said, giving her a smile.

Seeing that the conversation was done, Charlie decided to get a bit of quiet and headed to the bedroom. Rocco approached her as she entered.

“In need of some distraction?” He asked.

“Oh, god. You could say that…” Charlie sighed.

“Anything I can do to help, babe. Here, lie down on the bed.”

“Okay…”

Charlie lies down on her stomach on the bed. Rocco reaches down and puts his hands on her shoulders, fingers digging into her tension spots. She lets out a breath, enjoying the feeling. His fingers moved deftly, knowing what to do.

“This one time, while traveling throughout Croatia, I did a skillshare. I taught this hench masseuse how to fix his car, and he taught me how to give a proper massage. So, if this sucks, blame him is what I’m saying.” The two laughed. “So how are you feeling about the whole Lottie and Priya thing?”

“I think they can work things out. I talked to them both, and especially for Lottie, she seems like she’ll lay off Priya.”

“That’s good to hear. I think it’ll get old quick otherwise.”

Neither speak again as Rocco continues the massage. Shivers course up Charlie’s back as his fingers trickle down her side. They come to a rest just above her hips before rolling up her back. Charlie breathes out in relief as she feels more tension melt away.

“This is doing wonders,” she takes another deep breath, feeling quite relaxed.

“Glad I can help.”

Charlie closes her eyes as Rocco keeps up his work. Several minutes pass by and she’s about to fall asleep when she feels him ease off her back.

“All done.”

She pushes herself up and moves her legs so she’s in a sitting position. Rocco is smiling at her and she happily returns it, thankful for his magic hands. The amount of tension he just released from her body was amazing. As Charlie looks over at him, she pulls him in towards her. Her fingers trace along his jawline before she guides his lips to hers. After a moment, she nips at his bottom lip before moving her mouth, kissing down his neck. 

“Mmm, that feels amazing.”

He pulls her up so he can look in her eyes. The two smile at each other and Charlie gives him another short kiss.

“I guess you better be getting back to it. I hope I was able to be a good enough distraction.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Charlie sighs. “And yes. Thank you so much.”

“Good luck.”

Charlie, feeling recharged, heads outside and finds herself in the kitchen. Gary is still there, attempting to make a sandwich. He seems to be getting frustrated while trying to butter a slice of bread. He looks up when he sees the girl approach.

“How does Bobby make this look so easy? It’s the same butter He did it in like, one swish. But I can’t do it. I’ve messed up like, half this loaf of bread. I just want a sandwich!”

“Is something the matter?” Charlie wondered if there was something else bothering him.

“Yes! I’m hangry. You know? Hungry and angry…” He sighs. “My nan usually makes my food for me.”

“That’s really sweet of her.” The girl smiles.

“That’s her all over. Temper of thunder, heart of pure gold. She just wants to make sure her family is looked after.” He stares back down at the counter for a moment before looking up at Charlie again. “Things haven’t got any better between me and Marisol. I guess it’s like she said. The spark just isn’t there. At this point, the person I’m closest with in here is you. Where’s your head at?”

Charlie was taken by surprise at his directness.

“Oh! I… I’m sorry, but I’m really happy with Rocco right now. I like you, but I’d prefer to stay friends right now.” She felt bad, knowing he wasn’t in the best situation.

“Story of my life.” Charlie frowns at his words. “Nah, don’t get me wrong. I’m not getting salty. I’ve got lots of birds who are my friends. I don’t know why they flock to me like that! I’m cool with just being mates. But thanks for the chat.”

He turns his attention back to the sandwich, and Charlie takes the opportunity to head out on the lawn. _Might as well find out what is going on with the girls._ Marisol came up to Charlie, telling her they were all going to meet at the firepit. All of the girls. The two headed over, finding Hope in the middle, and Lottie and Priya on opposite sides. Marisol sits next to Hope, and Charlie joins her.

“Right girls. Earlier there were some nasty words thrown around. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we need to settle this before it gets any worse.” Hope pauses, looking between Lottie and Priya. “I asked Charlie to talk to both of you… And I know you came to speak to me and Priya.”

“Thanks for coming and checking on me, babe.” Lottie sad, smiling faintly.

“How do you feel, Lottie?” Hope asked.

“I…” Lottie sighed. “What Charlie said made a lot of sense. Not gonna lie, I’m still not your biggest fan, Priya… but I get that some of my issues with you aren’t necessarily your fault… I’m… Sorry.”

It definitely seemed like it was hard for the blonde girl to get the words out. Charlie couldn’t help but feel thankful for what had just happened. Hopefully it would be a good start to a bit more peace in the Villa.

“Apology accepted.” Priya smiled.

“Nice job, Charlie,” Hope said as the girls all stood up. “My parents always said never to sleep on an argument… I’m glad Charlie’s managed to calm everyone down.”

The other girls got up and split up around the Villa. Charlie stayed sitting at the fire pit for a bit longer, taking a breath before looking around. As she glanced up at the roof terrace, she noticed the boys had all been watching. Rocco smiles and gives her a wink, and she smiles back. Thankfully it seemed the drama was all calmed down in the Villa. As she got up to get ready for bed, she hoped it would stay peaceful for a while.


	6. New vs Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one! Charlie finds herself in the eyes of two new boys as they enter the Villa. Dates are had, and a party as well during Day 5.

After the intensity of the previous night, Charlie found herself awake rather early. Instead of trying to go back to sleep, she decided to enjoy some time alone on the terrace while everyone was still asleep. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back, she focused on her breathing and listened to the sound of the birds chirping in the trees. She couldn’t help but hope that things between Lottie and Priya would be better today.

The sound of splashing from the pool caused her to sit up and open her eyes. _Is someone else already awake and I didn’t see them?_ Getting up and looking out over the Villa, she saw two boys sitting with their feet in the pool. One is tall with long, blonde hair, and the other has shorter dark hair, perfectly coiffed. Both were absolutely fit and Charlie found herself biting her lower lip, debating if she should just go out and say hi, or wake the others up.

Deciding she deserved a little reprieve after fixing everything last night, Charlie decided to get dressed quickly, putting on a white bikini. She checked herself over once before heading out to meet the new boys.

“Hey there!” She smiles, approaching the boys.

“Oh, hello! I’m Lucas.”

Charlie gave the darker skinned boy a smile, taking note of his well-toned abs and arms. Not to mention his amazing jawline and… other attributes.

“Hey! I’m Henrik!”

The boy with the long, blonde hair didn’t have the toned abs of the other, but was also quite fit. He was also wet from having been in the pool.

“It’s so great to meet you both!”

“Likewise…” Lucas gave her a look, and she felt her heart rate speed up. “Also, Kudos for being the down here first, but where are the others?”

“They’re all still asleep… I’m usually the first one awake.” She blushed, realizing how bad it might look once the others got there.

“It’s still early, I guess. Personally, I’m always up at the crack of dawn.” Henrik said, smiling.

“Wait, you came down here without waking them up? That’s cheeky…” Lucas gave her a smirk that was sexier than any man should have a right to look. “To be fair, out of all the girls, you’re the most likely to pull a stunt like this.”  
Charlie bit her bottom lip, smiling at the same time.

“Yeah, like the way you just threw your slime all over Rocco at the start of yesterday’s challenge. Classic, Charlie,” Henrik said.

“Oh! Of course you’ve been watching! I don’t know if you caught last night’s action but things got fairly intense. Maybe I figured you guys might want a calmer welcome before the chaos?” Charlie smiled before asking a question. “So, I have to ask. Knowing the internet… how bad are the memes?”

“Well, it’s still early days…” Lucas started.

“But I could definitely go for a wheatgrass smoothing right now,” Henrik continued.

“Using the recipe I discovered that one time when I was driving through Croatia?” Lucas added, and Charlie had a hard time keeping her laughter in.

“The very same.”

The boys chuckled to themselves, Charlie shaking her head with a smile.

“Okay, I have to admit, that was spot on. But I also have to say, Croatia is also where he apparently learned his really great massage skills, so I have nothing to complain about.” She laughed. “What about the public? Do they have any clear favorites?”

“Well, you’re definitely being noticed.” Lucas gave her a grin.

“Yeah, you’re talked about the most.” Henrik smiled brightly at her.

“Oh, wow. Hopefully it’s in a good way!” Charlie bit her lip again, nervously, not sure how the days would end up airing, or edited.

“Hey fellas!” Priya’s voice rings out across the Villa.

Charlie turns and sees the girls running down towards them. At least she got a bit of a quieter welcome for the boys before the horde arrived.

“Good morning, ladies!” Henrik waves at them.

“It’s certainly a good one,” Lucas says.

“Have you been in the pool already?” Marisol asks, noticing that Henrik was wet.

“I was getting bored of waiting.” Henrik shrugged.

“And it’s already so hot out here.” 

Charlie noticed Lucas glance at her quickly as he spoke. Charlie felt heat rising to her face before she decided to take a step back and let the other girls get closer. While letting the other girls talk, she found herself thinking about the two boys, comparing their vibes with Rocco. She definitely felt like there was a connection with Lucas, but there was also something about Henrik that was very appealing. But she was with Rocco and was still enjoying her time with him. It would be weird trying to see anything happening with the two new boys when she was already in a couple.

“That’s for sure…” Marisol was eyeing Henrik.

“Nice of you to not wake us up, Charlie.” Lottie stares over at her, and Charlie notices the others frowning at her.

“I’m sorry. I was already awake and kind of found myself down here…” she said sheepishly.

“It’s fine, babe. Plus, I noticed you stepped back and let us chat with them once we got here.” Priya smiled, and Charlie was glad she’d noticed.

“It seems you girls were outdone this time,” Lucas said, smile still on his face.

“So what do you boys do?” Hope asked.

Lucas goes to start, but is cut off before he can speak. The rest of the girls start asking various questions, and the guys stand there, eyes wide trying to take them all in. Charlie laughs softly and smiles at the two boys as they turn and look at each other.

“I knew they’d be a handful, but this is something else!” Henrik says to the other boy.

Lucas gives off a faint smile and looks back at the girls.

“I’ll show you who’s a handful.” Lottie smirks, looking at Henrik.

“Oh, you’re even feistier in person,” the blonde boy replies with a bit of a smirk. “We’ve gotten to know you all a bit before coming in.”

“It’s been quite exciting,” Lucas adds.

“What’ve you seen?” Marisol asks the question the others are likely thinking.

“Oh, all sorts. I’d say some of the sneaky kisses are probably the most entertaining…” Lucas says.

“Sneaky kisses? Who’s been doing that?” Priya asks, surprised.

“That’s not our place to say. That would be kiss-and-tell by proxy,” he responds.

“Why phrase it so weirdly?” Henrik asks the other boy.

“That’s… just how I talk.”

“Let’s just forget that and move on…” Charlie says before anyone else can ask more. She hears someone laugh nervously.

“Anyway… what do you guys do?” Priya asks the question that they had been about to answer before.

“I’m a physiotherapist,” Lucas says.

“Oh, so that must mean you give the best massages? And here I was talking about Rocco’s Croatian massage technique.” Charlie laughs.

“Well… I’ve had no complaints, but maybe you’ll have to be a judge to compare our skills...” He gives the girl another smirk. “But I’m also good at giving people a real stretch…”  
_God how is he so hot? It’s not fair._ Charlie’s eyes wandered down to his hands, thinking about how good they would likely feel on her muscles… or on her body in general. Her face grew hot and she pulled herself out of her thoughts, thankful it seemed Lucas hadn’t noticed.

“Perhaps you could show us some exercises later,” Priya suggests with a raised eyebrow, causing Lucas to look back at her, speechless. Despite his seemingly flirtatious behavior, he didn’t seem too good at receiving such comments back, a tinge of pink rising to his cheeks.

“And I’m a climbing and wilderness survival instructor,” Henrik finally says, bringing the attention back to him.

“Oh, wow! That explains the body.” The words were out of Charlie’s mouth before she could stop herself.

“It just comes naturally.” He gives her a flirty smile. “Climbing is all about pulling your own body weight, after all. And spending a lot of time outdoors will always be good for you.”

“What are you interested in?” Marisol asks.

“Climbing,” Henrik simply responds.

“Well, yeah. Anything else?”

“I love anything outdoors. Trekking, camping, water-sports. Anything like that really.”

“That sounds so rugged,” Charlie says, thinking about how different it must be traveling with Rocco versus Henrik. Henrik definitely enjoyed the more physical aspects of traveling, while Rocco would be about the journey itself, and the beauty of what they saw.

“It’s the best kind of life you can lead, I think.” 

Charlie smiled at Henrik, wondering how he would get along with Rocco, the two talking about various explorations. Though their styles of travel were quite different, it would still be fun to listen to. Her attention is brought back to Lucas, who cleared his throat before speaking again.

“I also like water-sports. I mostly enjoy a good bit of rowing.”

“Rowing? That sounds quite romantic.” She smiles at him.

“Oh, it can be. Find the right lake or river? Nothing better.” Lucas’s eyes meet Charlie’s before looking back over the other girls. “I’ve done my fair share of competitive rowing against teams of other rowers. But give me a simple two-person rowboat any day. I’m partial to doing it in Cumbria. On a good day the views are just breathtaking.”

He glanced back at Charlie as he finished speaking. She glanced away, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his attention to her. _Maybe I shouldn’t have come out without the other girls…_

“I’ve never met anyone who speaks as posh as you do,” Priya says, looking at Lucas.

“It’s amazing…” Hope also had her attention on him and he seemed a bit uncomfortable with all of them looking him down.

“Okay, I’ve got a question,” Henrik says. “We asked Charlie this earlier, but now there’s more of you here… Where can I get a wheatgrass smoothie from?”

“You like them, too?” Lottie asked.

Charlie held in a laugh and shook her head, eyes meeting Henrik’s. He gives her a wink before looking back at Lottie.

“How do you think I get all my energy back after a good climb?”

“Maybe if you’re nice, I’ll make you one,” Marisol says, flirtatiously.

“Oooh, put me down for an order as well…” Lucas starts, before being interrupted by the other boys finally arriving.

Charlie takes a few steps back as the boys crowd around their new arrivals. The other girls get pushed back and she watches as it all happens. She also notices Gary standing between Marisol and Henrik.

“Hope you didn’t mind us butting in.” Rocco appears at Charlie’s side. “We just wanted to get to know the new guys.”

“Not at all,” Charlie says with a smile.

Gary decides that the poolside isn’t the place for them to greet the new boys, and suggests they go to the fire pit. A few jokes from Bobby later, they all head over to sit and get comfortable. Charlie stays towards the rear of the group, finding it interesting to watch the new dynamics. Gary sits in the middle, between Henrik and Lucas. Hope is on Noah’s lap, which isn’t too surprising. She sees Rocco on the outer edge, seemingly nervous around the new guys. He sees her and pats the seat next to him.

“Babe come sit next to me.”

As Charlie looked over the other islanders, she noticed both Lucas and Henrik looking at her. She paused for a moment, realizing there were three boys who wanted her to sit next to them. It was a bit overwhelming, and she decided it was best to sit next to Rocco, who was actually her partner. Sitting close, he puts an arm around her, pulling her into a cuddle.

Gary starts the questioning, asking the new boys about their usual type. Henrik says he likes a girl that’s outgoing, adventurous, and doesn’t take herself too seriously. Charlie couldn’t help but think that Priya could be the best fit for that type. He also mentioned liking brunettes and tattoos. Lucas describes his type as girls who have decent taste, who know what they want in life, and how to get it. He also adds that he usually likes blondes, and girls who know how to dress to impress. Charlie glanced at Marisol, thinking she might be a good fit.

Bobby had the next question, asking what the boy’s numbers were. Henik seemed confused and eventually started giving off what sounded like his phone number. When questioned about it, he played it off as a joke, but Charlie wasn’t sure if it was or not. In the end, he said thirteen. It seemed fairly average, and there weren’t any huge reactions. Lucas seemed a bit more hesitant to share.

“You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to, Lucas…” Charlie said, feeling a bit bad for him. 

He gave her a smile, appreciative of her words. In the end, Gary pressured him to share and Lucas sighed. Charlie mentioned that it seemed quite average, and he seemed pleased at that response.

“I’m not the sort of guy who beds everything that walks…” Lucas looks over at Gary with that response, which Charlie picked up on some underlying knowledge. He must have heard something from watching the show that the blonde guy shared.

“So, guys… time for the big question. Who do you fancy?” It was Noah who asked this time, which surprised some of the other guys.

“I’ll go first.” Lucas says. “For me, it’s got to be Charlie. You’re definitely the type of woman I go for, and I’d love to get to know you better.”

Charlie looked at him for a moment, heart racing. _How do I respond to that in front of everyone?_ Noticing Rocco tense next to her, she decided it best to reassure him. She leans over and gives him a peck on the cheek, hoping Lucas wouldn’t be too upset. Though Charlie wasn’t sure why she was so worried about his feelings, considering she was in a couple with Rocco, and happy with that.

“Ouch, tough break, mate. You may find it hard to separate us. We’re a tight bunch.” Gary said.

“That’s alright. I like a good challenge.” Lucas’s eyes were still on Charlie as he spoke. Feeling herself blushing furiously, she looked down.

“I’m definitely into Lottie. She’s my type all over.” Henrik looks over at the blonde.

“Ah, another brave soul who dares try to tame the beast,” Bobby teases.

Lottie playfully elbows bobby in the side. Charlie notices that Gary seems overwhelmed by the challengers.

“Are you prepared for it, Rocco?” Gary asks.

“Always… And besides, these guys aren’t a real threat.”

Charlie was a bit surprised, not having heard that tone of voice be used by Rocco before. She looked at him as Gary suggested the tour of the Villa. Rocco didn’t look back at her, instead staring over at the two new boys. Thinking about how he’d been jealous at her showing off her bikini the other day, she found herself wondering if now that jealousy turned to nerves. Perhaps knowing he had direct competition, he wasn’t sure how to handle it?

Everyone decided to get up and do the tour together, but Charlie decided she’d had her fair share of the group and headed over to one of the daybeds. Priya joined her and she was glad for the other girl’s company.

“How come you always look so pro, Charlie? Your fashion sense is on point…” Priya gave her a knowing smile. “Or maybe it was because of our new arrivals…”

“Thank you, Priya. And I can neither confirm or deny that speculation.” Charlie smiled at her.

“Anyway. That was some morning…”

“This morning threw in two time bombs. Things are really starting to ramp up now.”

“I still can’t believe you ran down without telling us!” Priya seemed a little disgruntled before letting out a giggle. “But did you see Lottie’s face? That may have made it worth it all… But I have to ask… How do you feel about Lucas? He said he fancies you after all.”

“Oh! I…” She felt herself blushing again. “He’s really cute.”

“No doubt about that. He’s fit. The things I’d do to him… if only I’d brought my handcuffs…”

“Priya!!” Charlie gave her friend a playful shove, trying to hide how red her face likely was. She also couldn’t help but imagine Priya’s suggestion. 

“So what do you think you’ll do if he asks you to couple up with him?”

“I… I’d consider it.” She felt like she was betraying Rocco, which didn’t sit well with her.

“I don’t think any girl here could say they wouldn’t. I know I would…” Priya sighed. “I can’t believe we’ve been here less than a week. It seems so much longer. I feel like I’ve known you guys forever.”

“Same, babe. I wasn’t expecting everything to feel so intense so fast…”

The two girls chatted for a little longer before falling silent, enjoying the sun of the morning. Priya started to zone out, humming a tune.

“You there, girl?”

“Oh! Sorry. It’s just my favourite song. It’s by Boyz in Motion. I’ve had it stuck in my head all day.” Priya smiles and stretches out. “It really can get proper intense in here, can’t it? I’ve not been in an environment like this since… Actually, I hate to think how long it’s been! What’s your favorite thing about being in the Villa so far, Charlie?”

“Honestly, I think hanging out with you and the girls. I don’t have too many female friends back home, especially being into gaming. The few that I do have are usually not local, and we don’t get to have good chats like we do here.” Charlie smiled. “What about you?

“Oh, gosh. It’s so weird but totally amazing, mainly because I haven’t had time off with friends like this in ages. Everyone at home is always celebrating that it’s Friday, and I’m just internally screaming about work, like… Will that buyer pull out? What if there’s a break in the chain? How many open houses will I have?!”

“Sounds like you have some wild parties. An open house and chains?” Charlie gave the girl a wink. “I mean I know you mentioned handcuffs, but I didn’t know how much that side of you went, Priya.”

“Oh, no! That’s not what I’m on about!” Priya’s laughter rang out around the Villa, causing Charlie to laugh with her. “I wish I was still that wild… Being an estate agent can be really tough. I can sell houses, garages, pubs, old converted dungeons with a slide in the basement… Heck, I’ve even sold a place like the Villa before! But people never want to view on the weekdays. I spend all my weekends in a suit showing people around places I could never afford. So it really is nice to get some chill time here with you and the others.”

“Hey gals!” Bobby approached the two. “Charlie, you are looking as hot as gas mark 10, as usual.”

“Thanks, Bobby! You’re too sweet.” She smiled brightly at him, noticing he’s holding three steaming mugs.

“I noticed you weren’t with the rest of us and then realized no one had made a brew yet.” He holds out the mugs. “So here you go!”

Priya and Charlie take a mug each with an appreciative smile.

“Thanks, Bobby! It’s still cool enough out here to drink this.” Priya holds her mug close.

“Yeah, though I drink tea when it’s hot. I mean, I’m from Glasgow. For me, it’s like walking on the sun itself right now. May as well still enjoy a brew.”

Charlie smiles and takes a sip of the tea.

“Bobby, this is amazing! Like, honestly. Thank you.” Her face lit up.

“You’re welcome. I was always told I had a knack for making tea. I don’t get it, though. It’s not hard. Just hot water on some dried leaves and all…” He smiles. “Anyway, I better rejoin Tour Bus Gary.”

“Aren’t you going to ask us what we’re talking about?” Priya asks, surprised that he hadn’t.

“I assume it’s about the new boys, right? What your opinions about them are is none of my business. I just wanted to bring you a cup of tea. Enjoy.” With a smile he heads back inside the Villa.

“Bobby is just so nice.” Charlie smiled, watching as he walked away.

“You can say that again… Lottie is so lucky to be in a couple with him. Even if they are in a friendship couple…”

The two girls enjoy their tea and relaxation in the sun. Charlie figured this was the better way to spend the rest of the morning, considering with two new boys it was likely to be a busy rest of the day.

Bobby was talking about his hands as Charlie, Priya, Hope, and Lottie sat around chatting with him. The afternoon was shaping up to be a warm one, but not hot enough that Charlie didn’t want to enjoy the sun with the others. She was starting to zone out, staring at the pool, when Priya’s voice brought her back.

“What about you, Charlie? Would you choose Henrik or Rocco?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah.” She didn’t really realize what she was responding to until the words were out. It wasn’t until after she spoke that the question actually settled in her head. “I mean… I don’t know?”

“Hey, there are other guys in the Villa too, you know?” Bobby said.

“Are there? Like who?” Priya said, teasing him.

“Where did they go off to, anyway?”

“Yeah, they seem to have vanished off somewhere…” Priya paused but then looked at her phone that beeped. “Ah! I have a text!”

“Right on time. What does it say?” Lottie asked.

“The boys are going to be picking three girls each to go on a date with!”

Hope’s phone beeps. “I’m going for drinks with Lucas!”

“I’m going on one with Henrik!” Charlie exclaimed after looking at her phone.

Charlie and hope excitedly headed to the dressing room to get ready for their dates. The chattered as they changed. Charlie pulled out a mostly sheer black with roses romper, smiling at how Henrik might react. When finishing her makeup, Rocco walks in.

“Alright? I heard you’re off for a date with that Henrik bloke.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” She smiled.

“How do you feel about it?”

“It’s really nice to be asked. I’m sure it’ll be fun to get out of the Villa too.”

“Course it is. And just so you know, I’m not salty about him asking you or any of that. The new boys obviously want to get to know the most beautiful girl in the Villa. You go have fun.”

“Thanks babe. I appreciate it.” Charlie gives him a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

Charlie hurried out to catch the jeep that would take her to the date. She was excited for the date, but also worried about the other boys feeling like they needed to graft hard to keep their places. She had been a little surprised at Rocco saying how okay he was with her going, considering how he’d been jealous when she showed off her bikini that second day. _Maybe he’s just realized I like him?_ She shook her head as she got out of the car, putting a smile on her face as she headed toward the table set up in the open area.

“Hey! Thanks so much for coming!” Henrik jumped up to greet her, big smile on his face. “Whoa, you look amazing! I’ve really been looking forward to getting to meet you one on one.”

“Wow, you’re keen!” She couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s all part of my game plan. I’m going to be really over the top and flirty with everyone. Like what if I did this?” Henrik does an overly-exaggerated wink, causing Charlie to laugh. “Then you’d know I wasn’t messing around, right? That’s how you flirt.”

“Well, it seems to be working so far.” She smiled at him again.

“I know it would! Amazing. Us two new boys, we’ve got to bring it.” He laughs and settles down. “But seriously, though. It’s weird, right? Us coming in like this? Because we both sort of know all about you guys already. Do you get me? Like, I know your name is Charlie and you’re a twitch social and you coupled up with Rocco on the first day and all this. It’s weird, like, being sat here with you, because you’re already a celebrity to me.”

“Oh wow. I haven’t even thought about how things appear on the outside… I definitely don’t feel like a celebrity.” Charlie blushed a bit. “I mean, I’ve had people recognize me from my streams and videos, but that’s like… different? I don’t know. It still doesn’t feel like being famous or something.”

“Yeah, that’s what’s so strange. Because to me, you definitely are like a proper famous person at this point. What do people even normally talk about on dates?” Henrik asked.

“Oh, god. I feel like it’s been so long since I’ve even been on a normal date.” She laughed. “I guess ask each other questions and stuff? Get to know each other better.”

“Well, that’s surprising. I’d imagine you’d be on dates almost every weekend.” He smiles. “Yeah, alright. Let’s do that. Go ahead and ask me some stuff. What do you want to know?”

“I guess first things first… What do you hope to get by coming here? Like, to Love Island.”

“Ooh, that’s a big one. Getting right into the good stuff. I think mostly I just want to have a laugh and see what happens, if I’m honest. And maybe what happens is a really intensely meaningful relationship? I mean, that would be great. I really want to go on some kind of deep personal journey with another human being. But whatever happens, happens, I reckon. Maybe I’d just get a great tan? That would still be worth it.” He pauses. “What else do you want to know?”

“Something a bit simpler… what’s your favourite food?”

“Oooh, you’d think it’s simple but it’s really hard. Like, it sounds innocent enough, right? But what if I just came out and said something like steak tartare? You’d be thinking oh, hello, here’s someone who eats raw egg in restaurants. Or I could say ‘I just eat moss’. And you’d be like ‘What does that mean? What kind of person just eats moss?’ So many questions.” Charlie laughed at his mini-rant.

“Well, I mean if you ate moss, I’d assume it’s because there’s some really good moss out there that’s important to know for wilderness survival skills.” She smiles, noting his eyes sparkling at the fact that she’d paid attention to his job.

A comfortable silence falls, and Charlie takes a moment to look over at the table where Hope and Lucas are having a date. They’re both sitting back in their chairs and Hope has her arms crossed.

“I guess at the end of the day I’m kind of a homebody. It’s like yeah, I love to run, I love to go to parties, I love to dance… But the best thing of all is to get home afterwards, you know? Log fire, cashmere blanket, two cups of cocoa…” Henrik smiles.

“That sounds absolutely dream… I love the idea of that. Wood cabin, snow on the windowsill, hiking boots, the peace of no one around for miles…” Charlie sighs.

“Oh, I don’t live in a wood cabin! I don’t live in a city, but that doesn’t mean I live in the wilderness.”

“Well, that’s kind of a disappointment.” She winks at him.

Henrik sits back in his chair and grins widely. She smiles back before glancing over at Hope and Lucas again. Now, they’re talking with their heads close together, almost as though they don’t want anyone to overhear them. She turns her attention back to her date.

“So I guess I want to know, like, what do you do? Not like, your job, I already got that. But what do you _like_ to do? What’s a typical evening for you?”

“Honestly, I’m usually just chilling at home. I’ll go out occasionally, but considering my work involves basically talking to myself for hours at a time, it’s nice to just enjoy silence, maybe have a good book or movie,” she says, smiling.

“Nice! So you like to read?”

“Definitely. While I love gaming and everything, reading is one of the things I prefer to do when I have time to myself.”

“Fiction or nonfiction?”

“I like both. Mostly I end up reading is fiction, but it’s nice to have some variety.”

“Yeah, same. I’ve been reading this book about the origin of life for like, two years now.”

“Oh wow! That sounds fascinating. Where are you up to?”

“It’s at the bit where there are millions of dead trees everywhere and all the dragonflies are six foot long.”

“Are you serious?” Charlie raised her eyebrows, fascinated.

“Yeah! It’s bizarre. I love it. I could probably talk about it all day.” He glances somewhere behind her and sighs. “But I think we’re basically out of time.”

Henrik gets up from his chair and smiles at her. The two meet up at the front of the table and he walks her toward the car.

“I hope you had fun! I certainly did.”

“I did, thank you.”

She smiled and waved at him as she got in the car to be taken back to the Villa. When Charlie walked back in, Bobby came running up to her. He said everyone was basically talking about the new boys, but he wanted her help on a prank and dragged her up to the dressing room with him. She laughed, following him, waiting to hear his big idea. Charlie distracted Rocco while Bobby switched some clothes around in the dressing room, before she returned to him after hearing his all-clear sound.

“Now we play the waiting game.” Bobby said, smiling.

Charlie jumps a little when her phone beeps. She smiles seeing that she’s going on Lucas’s last date of the day. _Saving the best for last?_ She blushed, realizing how excited she was.

“Wait, you’ve got another date with one of these new guys?”

“Yep, looks like it!”

“Wow. Go you!”

“I honestly can’t believe I get to go on a date with both of them. I guess I should make sure I still look okay…”

Charlie went off to check her makeup before heading down and out of the Villa. She got into a jeep and was driven to the same hill area as before. She took a deep breath, trying to check her nerves. Charlie stepped out of the car and looked up the hill to see Lucas standing there next to a small table. As she approached, he waved and pulled out the chair for her.

“Such a gentleman.” She smiled as she took a seat, also noting that Lottie was at the other table with Henrik.

“Of course.” He smiled back, sitting down as well. “How are you doing?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Charlie tried not to blush, as well as trying to keep her breathing even. Even though there was another couple a distance away, she couldn’t help but feel excited to be there with him. 

“This place is amazing, right?”

“It’s incredible! It’s so good to see a bit of the countryside.”

There was a moment of silence. _He really seems a bit shy. I’m glad I’m not the only nervous one._

“So… Are you happy I picked you to come on this date?” Lucas asked, his nerves apparent.

“Yeah, I’m really happy. This is exactly where I want to be right now.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“Great!” She notices him smile as well as he starts pouring some champagne in their glasses. “I still can’t get over actually being out here.”

“You’ll get used to it pretty quickly, I reckon.” Charlie was still smiling, also noting that her nerves were slowly calming.

“Can I say something kind of weird?”

“Sure, fire away. What is it?”

“Well… The Villa is so much bigger than I thought it was going to be.” He seemed a bit nervous admitting it.

“That’s not that weird.”

“Isn’t it? I dunno. I normally watch the programme on my phone, and because that’s a small screen, I thought everything here was really small too.”

“Well, I guess when you put it that way, it is kind of weird. But things are always different in person.”

Taking another glance over at Henrik and Lottie, she seems a bit bored at whatever he was excitedly talking about.

“I feel like there’s one question I really want to ask…” Lucas takes a breath. “And that’s how you’re feeling about Rocco?”

Charlie’s eyebrows raised and her lips separated in surprise. She let out a small bit of nervous laughter.

“Wow. I don’t know why, but I wasn’t expecting you to be so direct so quickly.”

“Well, we can chat a bit about the weather first, if you prefer. Work our way up to the important stuff.” He gives her a comforting smile. “I’m just trying to get the lay of the land, really. But I don’t want to come in here and immediately stat upsetting everybody. I bet I’ll really like Rocco when I get to know him a bit. And everybody, really.”

“I’m sure you’ll fit right in. Everyone’s really nice. Well, nearly everyone…” Charlie drifted off, thinking about the amount of drama that had already been happening.

“Is that so? Interesting.” He glances over at the other two before returning his attention to the girl in front of him. “Hey. There’s another question I’d like to know an answer to. While I’ve got you to myself… When you think about the person you want to end up with, what kind of mental image do you get?”

“How do you mean?” It was not the type of question Charlie had expected to come from him.

“Well, like… Do you imagine them… sitting on a bus? Or on an aeroplane? Or in bed?”

“Wow. That’s interesting. Why do you ask?”

“Answer it first. I’ll tell you why I’m asking it afterwards.” He smiled.

“Well… hmmm.” She took another moment to think before smiling. “Maybe it’s a bit influenced by the current locale, but I picture them walking along a beach, feet in the sand.”

“Interesting.” Lucas’s eyes sparkled in the light.

“So now will you tell me the why?”

“It’s something a mate of mine said to me before I came in here. He said you can tell if you’re compatible with a person by how you picture your ideal partner. Like, let’s take you for example, thinking of your future partner and imagines a quiet walk on the beach, but another person imagines theirs in an Ibiza superclub. You’re probably not going to get along in the long term.”

“So what do you imagine? You’re not imagining yours in an Ibiza superclub, are you?” Charlie asked, intrigued.

“I… I think I’ll keep that to myself for now.”

“You tricked me! Now you know something about our compatibility that I don’t know! That’s not fair.”

“Hey, you didn’t end up answering the first question, so I’ve got to keep some bit of mystery for myself too, don’t I?”

_So he had noticed I dodged…_

“Anyway, I think our time’s pretty much up.”

The two get up to leave, and Lucas walks around the table to say goodbye.

“Anyway, thanks a lot for coming out on this date. It’s been really great.”

Charlie smiles, and before she can stop herself, she gives Lucas a kiss on the cheek. _He smells really good._ Suddenly, she blushes a bit and feels a little self-conscious and glances over to make sure neither Lottie or Henrik saw. Thankfully, Henrik was reading Lottie’s palm and neither saw. Realizing she should probably leave, she turns to give Lucas another smile. He looks right into her eyes.

“At the end of the day, I’m only here because I want to find the right person for me. And I know it’s early days and everything, but I really feel like that might happen.” Charlie felt her heart start racing at his words. “I mean. Not that I’m saying it might be with you or anything! Not that it wouldn’t be, you know, nice if it happened, or… I’m just trying to say, it’s not like I’m saying that…”

Lucas laughed a little, and she noticed a faint pink tinge in his cheeks. The fact that he could be so confident one moment, but then utterly, adorably flustered the next was just so endearing. He looked at her helplessly and she smiles.

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“Thanks. Wow, that was embarrassing. I bet they’ll put that disaster on the show and everything.” He shakes his head in embarrassment.

“I thought it was cute,” Charlie said, blushing a little as she looked at him.

“Ah, well. That’s all I needed to hear. Thanks for the date, Charlie.”

Walking back to the car, she took a look back at him. He waved at her and she smiled back before getting in the jeep to get back to the Villa. After taking some time to decompress in the dressing room, she heads down to where Hope and Lottie are on the lawn, sitting on beanbags.

“Hey, babes! How was the date? Tell me everything!” Hope was in a good mood, and excited to hear about all the dates.

“We’re comparing notes,” Lottie added.

The girls chatted for a while, talking about their dates, as well as who were the three each of the guys picked. Some enjoyed their dates more than others, but they could all agree that the guys were both great additions to the Villa. 

“I guess the real question is… are there any of them that you’d go with over Rocco?” Lottie asked.

“I… I don’t know. I guess it’s hard to say. I still really like Rocco, and I’ve only just gotten to know a bit about the other two…”

“Aw, but earlier you said you at least liked Henrik,” Priya said. “Have you gone off him?”

“I don’t know. Like I said, it’s kind of hard to say? There are things I like about all of them, it’s so hard to tell anything after one date.”

Charlie scrunched her brow, realizing she needed to figure out her own thoughts. The past few days with Rocco had been really nice. But both Henrik and Lucas were sweet and she found herself attracted to both of them. She sighed, jumping a bit when a male voice sounded out.

“Alright, ladies?” Henrik asked, walking in with Lucas.

“What did we miss?” Lucas added.

“Not talking about us, I hope?” Henrik smiled.

The girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

After their conversation on the lawn, the girls all headed up to the dressing room after it was announced they’d be having a welcome party for the two new boys. Charlie just kept on her outfit from earlier, since there was nothing wrong with it, plus it made getting ready a lot easier. Soon enough, they were all outside, dispersing around the Villa, which had been all decorated up.

“That outfit is a peng ten out of ten.” Rocco smiles as he sees Charlie.

The party started out pretty chill, everyone chatting and getting to know the two new boys. They found out Bobby’s prank hadn’t worked, as well. After a while, she decided to go get a drink and see what everyone else was up to.  
Ibrahim was handing Lottie a glass of purple mix with something red in it as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

“It’s a Violet Man!” Ibrahim said proudly.

“It’s named after his favourite superhero.” Priya smiles.

“And… why has it got a bit of tomato in it?” Lottie seemed confused.

“It’s his shield!” Charlie said, knowing a bit about the hero.

The boy encourages Lottie to try it, and to her surprise, she really liked it. Gary wandered in then, admitting it felt a bit different in the Villa. Aside from the two new arrivals, he also admitted that he and Marisol weren’t doing well. Charlie encouraged him to just enjoy the evening, hoping he’d feel a bit better. He sighed.

“Give us a glass of that stuff, Ibrahim.” Gary said.

“You’re a brave man taking on the Violet Man,” Lottie said, giving him a smile.

“I’m sure I can handle a little heat.”

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. Taking too big of a sip, Gary immediately was overwhelmed by the spice of the drink and soon headed off to find his water bottle. Shortly after, Lottie comes around the counter to settle next to Charlie.

“Listen… The new guys and the party vibe has got me thinking about our options… Do you think Gary and me would make a cute couple?”

“Sure! Go for it!” Charlie smiled, happy to hear of her friend’s interest.

“You think I should?” Lottie seemed nervous about it.

“Absolutely!” She encouraged.

“I’m just a bit worried, you know. Because of Hannah… Girl code is important to me, Charlie.”

“I know, I get that. But I’m sure she’d still want you to be happy. I know you and Bobby are more of a friendship couple, so if you think there might be something between you two, go ahead and see. Plus, he and Marisol aren’t exactly going anywhere…”

“Thanks, Charlie.” Lottie smiles. “Ibrahim, can I get one of those Violet men to go, please. Also, a glass of milk?”

“Milk?” Ibrahim asked, confused.

“It’s for Gary. Milk is good for settling down spice.”

After being given the two glasses from Ibrahim, she heads off in search of Gary.

“What would you like to drink, Charlie?” Ibrahim asked.

“Well, I could go for some spice. I’ll have one of your Violet Man drinks.”

Ibrahim seemed happy for someone else to try it, and set about making another one. He tries doing a fancy flip with the shaker, but instead some of the drink ends up splattered on the ceiling.

“Ibrahim!” Priya exclaims, trying not to laugh. “How did you manage to get tomato up there?”

Looking a little embarrassed, he puts what he’s able to into a glass. He garnishes the drink with a tomato cut into the shape of a heart.

“Here you are! One Violet Man!” The recovered drink didn’t look too bad.

“Aww, I didn’t get a heart,” Priya noticed.

“Thanks, Ibrahim! I’m going to go for a wander. Try not to get any more drinks on the ceiling.”

The group laughed, and Charlie headed out, noticing Rocco and Marisol by the pool. Figuring Marisol was probably feeling down about the Gary situation, Charlie wandered over to them, seeing if she was able to help at all.

“Hey!” Rocco said, noticing her approaching.

“Oh hey, Charlie.” Marisol said.

The two adjust their positions as Charlie gets closer.

“Hey you guys. You doing okay?” She asks, more towards Marisol.

“Oh, yeah. We were just chatting about how it’s cool to be having a proper party.” Rocco replies.

“Yeah, it’s great. I love parties…” Marisol said. Charlie couldn’t help but notice that she seemed a bit off. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she and Gary weren’t doing so well, also that she didn’t go on a date with either of the new boys.

“Are you sure you’re both okay?”

“Totally.” Rocco simply replied.

“It’s all just a bit busy. I thought it would be nice to stand back from the crowd a little,” Marisol said.

“That’s the best thing about big parties. There’s more of a chance to get cosy with someone.” Rocco said.

“You know, I never thought about it like that.” Marisol smiled.

“I totally agree, it can be nice to have that moment of quiet when at a bigger party,” Charlie agreed.

“Yeah, like, when there’s only a couple of people around, it’s so much harder to sneak off,” Rocco said.

“Not that that’s what we were doing!” Marisol nervously explains. “But it’s nice to relax with no challenges or anything to worry about.”

“Easy for you to say! The boy shave two new guys to compete with now,” Rocco said, seeming to have the same feeling as Gary did about the new boys.

“Oh, true. You’ve got nothing to worry about though, Rocco.” Marisol smiled, but it soon faltered. “Gary’s been so tense about it.”

“How are you two doing, anyway?” 

“Not great…”

Marisol pauses a moment. She locks eyes with Rocco and for the first time, and Charlie feels a bit awkward.

“Let’s not worry Charlie with my relationship woes. We should focus on the party, we can talk about it later,” Marisol says, trying to shake off the moment.

“Actually, Marisol, do you mind if me and Charlie have a minute?” Rocco asks the other girl.

“Oh, sure. Of course.” Marisol gets up and apprehensively starts walking back to the party.

“She’s really shaken up about things, isn’t she?” Charlie asked, a little worried about the other girl.

“Yeah…” Rocco said quietly. “But, anyway. I wanted to talk. I know I can be a little over the top and stuff, but… How do you feel about the new guys? I over heard Marisol saying to Gary that you’d be up for it with either of the new guys… If you feel that way, that’s okay. I’d just rather you tell me.”

Charlie shook her head before looking back at Rocco. _I never said that specifically…_

“I… I don’t know why she’d be spreading anything like that.” Charlie glanced back over at where Marisol had headed off. “I’d said that I had a good time on the dates, but I couldn’t think if I’d pick them over you. They seem like fun, and they’d likely be good mates. But right now, I’m with you, and I’m happy with that.”

She gave him a smile, which he happily returned. Her words seemed to have calmed his fears, so Charlie felt better about the situation.

“I know we haven’t been together for long…” Rocco reaches out and touches her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful… I’m really glad that we’re together. You’re the kind of ‘out there’ girl that I always go for. There’s never a dull moment with you. And I love your fashion sense, you look stunning in anything you wear.”

Charlie blushes and looks down. He lifts her chin up with his hand and looks into her eyes.

“I don’t know if this is forever or just a summer romance, but… I came here to have a good time, and that’s what we’re doing. Why don’t we sneak off for a little? Just the two of us?”

“I’d… I’d like that.” Charlie blushed again.

“You lead the way…”

Charlie looked around, noticing that most of the islanders were on the kitchen side of the Villa, leaving the firepit area vacant. The two head over there, enjoying the glow and warmth of the flames. Rocco looked her in the eyes.

“Maybe it’s the party air, but there’s something about you, Charlie. I feel like we have a connection.” He looks at her again, almost quizzically this time. “You’ve got something on your face… Oh, it’s just an eyelash, hang on.”  
Rocco reaches out and delicately removes the eyelash from her nose.

“Well, it’s not quite a shooting star but… Make a wish!”

Charlie closed her eyes, thinking of a wish.

“I wish for… Pizza for the word!” Charlie says with a smile.

“Not peace?” 

“No, pizza!” 

“Well, I guess that is a tasty way to end world hunger!” Rocco laughed.

“Exactly. Plus, it’s close enough to peace. How can you be upset with pizza?”

“That’s true. But I’d probably wish to travel the world with you. And unlimited environmentally friendly fuel for my truck.”

He takes a deep breath and blows the eyelash away. It flutters in the air, out of sight. Rocco’s eyes then drift up to the stars.

“The stars are looking beautiful tonight. And when I say stars, I mean your eyes.” Rocco looks at Charlie and smiles.

“That’s a little cheesy but… I’ll let it slide.”

Leaning in, Charlie brings her lips to his. The kiss is slow, but sweet, a contrast to the blazing fire burning next to them. They both enjoy the kiss for a few moments before pulling away, both smiling.

“Come on, we should probably be getting back to the others.”

Rocco stands up first, holding out his hand to assist her up. As they walked back toward the rest of the islanders, Charlie’s eyes were drawn toward Lucas, who was looking at her. He gave her a smile and she felt her cheeks heat up. She was suddenly thankful for the darkness, that neither he or Rocco would be able to tell. If anything, her reaction made her realize she was going to need to figure out any feelings she had for either new boy, plus her current partner.

After finding herself another drink, Charlie headed over to the benches and tables where a group of islanders were chatting. Their conversation seemed pretty strange, and she slowed as she approached them.

“You’re filthy, Gary,” Noah said.

“To be fair, I was thinking it was the same thing…” Hope admitted.

“You said something white and sticky, Noah.” Gary was still looking a bit shaken from the Violet Man, holding a glass of milk in his hand.

“You could have said milk, but no, you had to say that!” Noah laughed. “Why are you drinking milk at a party, anyway?”

“Don’t ask…”

“What are you guys doing?” Charlie asked, thoroughly confused.

“I’m trying to play an innocent game of guess the word. Gary is making it gross.” Noah shot a look at the other guy.

“I just didn’t know you had it in you, Noah!”

Charlie noticed Henrik and Lucas standing close by, but also far enough away that they looked a bit left out. She called them over, and they both looked immediately happier, walking closer. The two boys stood near her, and she could feel a buzz of energy at their closeness.

“You two can help us out. We’re trying to read each other’s minds,” Hope explains.

The two boys settle down next to Charlie. She notices that Gary seems a little agitated.

“Got any clues so far or are we just guessing your entire family backstory?” Lucas asks.

“You’ve got to guess what word he’s thinking of,” Hope says.

“Noah is thinking of something that is sticky, wet, and white…” Gary recaps, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Oh my word…” Lucas lets out, quietly.

“The last clue is that you can have it on a sandwich…” Noah lets out his last clue. 

“Remind me to never have a sandwich from you, Noah…” Charlie laughs at Gary’s response.

“I know what Gary probably thinks it is… but is it mayo?” Henrik guesses.

“You got it!” Noah looked surprised.

“Well, I bet you can’t guess mine!” Gary says. “They can come in all colours, shapes and sizes. They can get bigger when they’re… erected. They help build civilizations. And if one was to go limp it would be devastating.”

There were all kinds of reactions around the circle of islanders. It was obvious Gary was trying to make it sound dirty, as Noah’s had, but Charlie had an idea about what the guy would be thinking of.

“Sounds to me like you’re talking about cranes.” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Spot on Charlie!” Gary looks a little deflated at her having guessed it so quickly.

“Yeah, that all sounds pretty accurate. But… why did you make a crane… dirty?” Henrik asked.

“Well, I like cranes.”

Having had his word easily guessed, he decided he wanted to do something to make him look a bit better. Gary challenged Henrik and Lucas to drink a Violet Man. He went off to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of the drink a few moments later. Both newer guys were unphased by the spice and enjoyed the drink, leaving Gary feeling a bit inadequate again. He ended up drinking some more of his milk and walking off.

The guys talk for a moment about how they figure Gary’s likely a bit put off by the new arrivals. They figure it’ll just take some time and he’ll come around soon enough. Hope and Noah then head off toward the dance floor, leaving Charlie with Lucas and Henrik. She tried taking a deep breath, hoping it wasn’t too noticeable. Being around both of them was almost overwhelming.

“Um, Henrik… Do you mind giving me and Charlie a second?” Lucas asked tentatively. “I just want to have a quick chat – just us two…”

“Oh, right. Sure.” Henrik said, glancing at Charlie for a moment before heading off to the Villa. She almost felt as thought he was disappointed at not asking first.

“Let’s go up to the roof terrace for that chat, Charlie.”

She felt her heart start racing at the idea of being alone with Lucas. She followed him up to the roof terrace, trying to remind herself to breathe. Even though she knew she was happy with Rocco, she couldn’t help but wonder what things would be like with Lucas.

“Sorry to get you away from the party. I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome. I don’t want to be stepping on anyone’s toes though… But it means a lot, so thank you.” He breathed out a laugh. “Which I’ve now said too many times and now it sounds weird. What am I like?”

Charlie found his nervousness endearing. She smiled at him as he fumbled with his words.

“You’re absolutely welcome.” She let out a small laugh, remembering how nervous he was at the end of their date earlier.

“I appreciate it so much. It’s weird coming in here when everyone’s already coupled up.” He shook his head.

From below them, the sound of Rocco calling out Charlie’s name carries up to the terrace. If Lucas had been about to say anything, he seemed to change his mind.

“Right on cue…” Lucas sighs. “I’ll go find the other newbie and make sure he’s not standing in a corner staring into his drink.”

Charlie watched as he started walking towards the stairs down, wondering what else he might have wanted to talk about. He paused before reaching the stairs, then turned back to her.

“Hey, Charlie… You know when we were having that chat earlier about what we did after we finished school? Did Rocco seem a bit off to you? Like maybe he didn’t want to talk about it?”

“Yeah… It wasn’t much but he did seem a bit off with you guys... And not just like what Noah was saying about some of the guys feeling a bit intimidated… Marisol did say the other day that he actually went to a really good uni but he dropped out.”

“That might be it. It did feel like he was a bit evasive. Do you think we should try and talk to him about it?”

“As long as you’re supportive. Don’t just do that lad thing where you all make jokes.”

“Sometimes we do that cos we know it helps.”

“Try and listen too, though.”

“I will…” Lucas paused for a moment and smiled. “Thank you again. Even if I keep saying it too much.”

“You’re welcome…” Charlie whispered after she watched him head down the stairs and walk out onto the lawn.

She collapsed down on one of the sofas and looked up at the stars. _I need to figure my shit out._ After taking a few deep breaths, Charlie made her way back down to the party. Bobby was showing off some dance moves, and Hope pulled Charlie over to dance with her.

“Mind if I have a quick dance with Charlie, Hope?” Lucas asked, causing the girl’s heart to flutter a bit.

“Don’t ask me, ask Rocco!” Hope replied.

“Ask me what?” Rocco asked as he had walked over to Charlie.

“Never mind. Ibrahim, lets see those moves!” 

Lucas danced over to Ibrahim, Rocco joining the guys. Charlie continued dancing with Hope and the girls. The rest of the night was thankfully filled with good vibes and dancing. Charlie focused on having a good time with the girls, enjoying the evening, everyone having fun.


	7. Heartbreak Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning flirtations and then a challenge in the afternoon causes some secrets to be unleashed.

“Morning ladies!”

Hope’s voice rang through the bedroom as Charlie was waking up. The space next to her was vacated already. She sat up in bed and looked around.

“Good morning, Hope.”

“It’s nice to see my girls waking up in a good mood. Most of the boys seem to have gone for an early morning gym session…” Charlie then realized that all of the boys except Noah were gone, leaving the girls to chatter without them. “So, I thought this would be a good time for us girls to catch up.”

“I bet Henrik was the one getting them to work out early in the morning. I love his energy.” Priya said, sitting up in her bed. “Although, I think someone else might have their eye on Lucas.”

Priya winks at Charlie, who started blushing.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Charlie tried acting nonchalant, looking down.

“Don’t you?” Priya could tell otherwise. “I saw you two having a little chat up on the roof terrace last night.”

Charlie bit her lower lip while Hope props herself forward on her elbows, clearly interested.

“You and Lucas, huh?” Hope raised an eyebrow.

“I… He… He just wanted to thank me for being so welcoming for him and Henrik…” Feeling herself blushing more, she sighed. “Okay, I might want to get to know him a bit more, too.”

“I thought that too, after our date.” Hope was covering Noah’s ears.

“Looks like there might be a little competition in the air.” Priya smiled between the two girls, and Hope made sure Noah was still asleep.

“I don’t think you girls would blame me if I was a little bit interested in new boys coming in. But I didn’t think I was the only one. Someone else seemed to take a little shine to one of them yesterday…” Hope made a gesture at Lottie, who immediately opened her eyes.

“I can sense when you’re talking about me, you know,” Lottie said, sitting up.

“That’s so weird!” Hope stared at the other girl in surprise.

“Nah, I’m just kidding. I was awake. But yeah… I like them. And I’m sure y’all can see I’m not exactly falling head over heels for Bobby… So I definitely think my head could be turned,” Lottie admitted.

“You and Henrik seem like a good match.” Charlie smiled at the other girl, encouraging her. Even if she felt something for the boy as well, she couldn’t begrudge Lottie for being interested as well.

“Maybe I should spend some more time with him. I think I’m going to chat with the boys today and try to work out what’s what. Maybe see if I can’t work my magic on one of them.” Lottie gave the other girls a coy smile.

“That’s the best thing about this situation, really. There’s seven boys and five girls. We’ve got a whole buffet of boys to choose from…” Hope smiled.

The girls chatted for a bit longer about the great change of circumstances. Charlie was happy to see Priya and Lottie getting along. Nothing like new boys to bring the girls together. The girls decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Charlie changed into a cheetah print bikini, then ran into Rocco in the bedroom.

“Looking fire hot as usual, Charlie,” he said with a smile. 

“Thanks, babe!”

“Have you got a minute?”

“Of course!” She returned his smile. “I’ve always got time for you.”

“I love that. Time is such a precious resource. It’s never wasted with you.”

“So what’s up?” The two take a seat on the bed.

“I just wanted to find out where your head’s at… With the new boys coming in and everything.” Rocco seemed nervous, which was fairly different from his usual ‘at ease’ behavior. “I know you said before that you thought you might be mates with them… but I wanted to know how you felt this morning.”

“I mean, they only came in yesterday and I hadn’t really made a plan or anything. I was just going to see how things go.” Charlie shrugged.

“Obviously I’m not exactly fine with you grafting on other people…”

“You’re sweet.” She smiled again, shrugging off how he’d done that a few times. “I’m not planning on grafting or anything, and I’m still happy being with you.”

“Thanks. I mean, I just wanted to be upfront about it. Obviously, this is great for you girls… We loved it when there were more girls in the Villa, but now it’s not fun with the shoe on the other foot. One of us boys is definitely in danger at the next recoupling and we’re all feeling it. Why else do you think Gary’s been out there doing weights all morning?”

Charlie leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

“We’re all good.”

She gave him another smile, enjoying the stunned look on his face. She walked out of the room and out into the sun of the day. Seeing the islanders split up around the Villa, Charlie decided to head to the gym, where Lottie, Gary, and Henrik were.

“What on earth are you two talking about?” Charlie said, hearing Lottie and Henrik talking about various ingredients of something.

“We were just comparing notes about workout technique, and we started talking about homemade muscle ointment.” Henrik smiled, seeing Charlie.

“That sounds interesting.”

“I love hearing new ideas for homemade balms. I always recommend my recipe when I take new groups climbing,” Henrik said.

“I like the recipe, but I don’t know if I’m really into climbing, to be honest,” Lottie responded with a frown.

“What’s not to like? It’s a great couples activity. It’s so romantic being out in nature, and you get a full-body workout together too. Plus, the best part is massaging each other afterwards to keep the sore muscles away.” Henrik gave the blonde girl a wink.

“Ooh, those are great points. I’ve been a few times and it’s pretty fun, mostly indoor walls though. My arms are usually sore for days after and I don’t go as often as I’d like to.” Charlie smiled.

“Maybe we could go together sometime? I thought you were going to be too much of a high-maintenance, fashion girl for someone like me… But I guess I was wrong. I need to find someone who doesn’t mind getting a bit sweaty with me.”

Lottie started giggling at his verbiage and tried hiding it behind a hand. Charlie gave the girl a knowing look.

“Mate, you don’t hold back, do you?” Gary said, surprised at Henrik’s words.

“What do you mean?” The long-haired boy seemed confused, which was a cute look for him.

“I thought I was an open kind of guy, but you just straight up told Charlie what you think about her…” Gary stared at the other boy. “And then all that talk about massaging people, and getting sweaty together? It’s like you just come out with that stuff without worrying how it sounds.”

“I suppose I don’t.” Henrik shrugged, not seeming to care.

“I mean it’s kind of nice to be around someone like that. I respect someone who doesn’t hold back. It means you can trust them when they say something.” Charlie smiled at him.

“If there’s one thing Charlie is, it’s honest,” Lottie added.

“I know being direct, or talking about something sensual like a massage can be a bit unusual for people. I have to be clear and direct the whole time when I’m at work. Doesn’t matter if that’s how to improve their climbing technique, or prepare a muscle ointment, or start a campfire.”

“I respect that. When I’m at work, I’m surrounded by big machines. It’s always about clear communication and safety first in that situation.” Gary agreed with the other boy.

“Look at you two, bonding over machines and campfires and straight-talking. I thought Love Island was going to be all about cracking on… But there’s more bromance than romance out here today.” Lottie smiled at the two.

“And what? Can’t we also get on and chat about stuff we’re interested in?” Gary asked.

“Well… Right. I guess we should leave you two alone to discuss instruction manuals and flat-pack furniture or something then?” Lottie raised an eyebrow at Gary.

“That does sound fun,” Henrik replied, turning to Gary.

The guys shrug and start talking about the supplied subject as they continue their workout. Lottie turns to Charlie, speaking low so the boys can’t hear.

“That didn’t work as I planned… They’re really going to make us work for their attention? Why don’t we try and see if we can turn their heads?” Lottie gave a conspirator’s smile at the other girl.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Charlie gave an understanding wink.

“Watch this.” Lottie cleared her throat and spoke louder than necessary. “What do you think, Charlie? Which of these two is fitter?”

“Mmm, that’s a hard one. It’s close, but it’s got to be Henrik for me. I just love his flowing locks when he’s exercising.” Charlie gave Lottie a look after they both watch Henrik toss his hair back, the only indication that he heard her.

“I don’t know if I could choose between them. I can’t stop imagining all the things we could do together… A romantic evening hanging out by the docks, camping out in the woods and freezing our bits off. I’m just such an outdoors and heavy machinery kind of girl. The thought of it all gets me so hot and bothered…” The two girls exchange a playful look, watching the boys’ shoulders shake, trying not to laugh. “Finish them off, Charlie.”

“I bet Henrik could start a fire off my burning loins.” Charlie said dramatically, which had the reaction she hoped.

Gary made a sputtering noise and the two boys burst up in laughter. The girls join in, having had their desired effect. Despite their conversation being mostly to see the reactions of the boys, Charlie realized that her words did have some truth to them. Henrik seemed sweet and honest, not to mention quite attractive.

“You did it girls, well played,” Henrik said, trying to compose himself.

“And you too. I knew we’d break you.” Lottie smiled.

“So, you didn’t mean any of that?” Gary asked.

“That’s for us to know… For now.”

The two girls glanced at each other and walked off, leaving the boys staring after them with red faces. Lottie mentioned needing some water, and headed off to the kitchen. Seeing Rocco, Priya, and Lucas by the pool, Charlie decided to go hang out with them for a bit. When Priya sees her approach, she waves the other girl over to listen.

“I guess I’m not so much about the ‘spiritual journey’ when I travel. I’d rather know I was helping people.” Lucas was saying as Charlie sat down next to Priya.

“You don’t have to travel. With tools like meditation, you can take a spiritual journey without even leaving your house,” Rocco replied.

“I always wanted to join Doctors without Borders. I don’t think there’s something called ‘Doctors Crossing the Astral Plane’.”

Priya giggled and glanced at Charlie. Rocco definitely seemed a bit perturbed by Lucas’s words.

“I’m just kidding with you, mate.” Lucas looked over at Charlie. “Oh, hi Charlie.”

Rocco turns and notices her for the first time. The boys had been too invested in their discussion to notice her arrive.

“Charlie, ma Cherie! I didn’t see you there.” He gave her a bright smile, his previous mood lightened. “Lucas was just telling us all about his plans to travel and help people around the world.”

“Rocco thinks his food truck is the same thing.”

“Motorbike or truck, what’s the difference?”

Charlie picked up on the tension between the two boys and decided to try and lighten it.

“Rocco likes to help people too.” Charlie smiled at the two. “I mean, I’m not saying it’s the same thing, but I know a cocktail and a cronut would always help me feel better.”

“I’m not so sure,” Priya said, thinking. “Mixing drinks and leading meditation sessions is great, but I’m definitely interested in what Lucas has to offer too.”

“You obviously haven’t tried one of my meditation sessions yet.” Rocco raised an eyebrow and gave Priya a look. “I bet I could take you to places you’ve never been…”

“Steady on, Rocco.” Charlie stared at Rocco, a little annoyed and hurt at his outward behavior. Considering they’d just recently had a conversation where he said he wasn’t happy with the thought of her grafting on the new boys, hearing him say something like that rubbed her the wrong way. “I’m literally right here. You know, the one you’re in a couple with? I don’t know why you think flirting with Priya in front of me and everyone is a good idea…”

“Too right, babes. What are you thinking, Rocco? It’s also kind of uncomfortable for me too…” Priya frowned.

“Well, I’ve obviously said enough here. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Rocco got to his feet and walked off.

“Well that was…” Lucas started.

“That was Rocco,” Priya finished.

Charlie sighs and stood up, saying goodbye to the two for now and walked off in the general direction that Rocco had stomped off to. Instead, she found Hope, Noah, and Marisol on the daybeds and she decided to join them.

“So, what’s up?” Hope asked, giving the girl a look. “You’re one of those girls, aren’t you, Charlie?”

“Those girls?” She looks back, confused.

“The kinds that can just wear things and look amazing all the time,” Hope said, causing Charlie to blush.

“Oh! Thank you. But I just want to chill.” Charlie exhaled, realizing she should take a few moments before going off to find Rocco.

“Me too.” Marisol agreed. “I like to watch what’s going on before I jump right in. I like to have the facts first, and then make a decision.”

“We saw you started making the rounds. What did you find out?” Hope asked Charlie.

Marisol speaks before Charlie can get anything out.

“I was watching Henrik and Gary. Henrik is so animated, but Gary is so much more reserved. It’s almost like they want to be friends, but Gary isn’t sure yet because the boys are all in competition. I bet Lottie was flirting with Henrik, and Gary was jealous he’s not getting as much attention. Am I right?” Marisol turns to Charlie.

“I mean, for the most part. Lottie and Henrik were talking about muscle balms when I walked in, and then the boys started talking about machinery and manuals and whatnot. So Lottie and I had some fun with them.” Charlie laughed, remembering their interaction.

“Well, that’s good for them. I didn’t really want Lottie to be trying it on with Gary. I don’t think that would work… Even though I don’t think Gary and I are going to work out.” Marisol frowned.

“You’ve watched him flirting at the gym for ten minutes and now you think he’s not the one?” Noah asked. “You’re the one coupled up with him. I think the decision should be based on a bit more than that.”

“I think you’re looking for a way out. You know he’s totally into you, right?” Hope asked.

“I know… And I don’t know how I feel about that. What if someone else in here is a better match for me?” Marisol sighed. “I don’t know.”

There’s a pause for a moment before Marisol changes the topic.

“I was watching Rocco and Lucas chatting before you joined them, Charlie. I think their body language was really interesting. It’s almost as though they were in a competition for Priya’s attention, but they didn’t want to admit it. Lucas was standing with his head tilted, like he was listening intently… Rocco started standing in almost the exact same pose, but reversed.” Marisol looked at Charlie. “Did it seem like Rocco was a bit flustered? Did it seem like he was worried about losing face to Lucas when you were over there? Or maybe someone else is on his mind?”

“I mean, I’d hope he was thinking about me.” Charlie laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he is, actually.” Marisol seemed distracted.

“But he was a bit flustered by Lucas. They were somewhat getting into it about their definitions of ‘helping other people’, and I think Lucas intimidates him.”

“I bet that’s what it was.” 

“By the way… Did you happen to chat with Bobby and Ibrahim?” Hope asked, changing the subject.

“No, I haven’t. Why?” Charlie asked, curious.

“I saw Ibrahim and Bobby heading off together, and I was sure I heard them talking about something to do with cactuses and sports. They seem like they’re up to something.”

“Oh, no doubt they are.” Charlie stood up to stretch. “Anyways, I’m going to get back to my wandering. You all enjoy.”

As she started walking across the lawn, she’s nearly run over by Bobby. He was distracted by his conversation with Ibrahim and hadn’t been paying attention.

“What are you guys talking about?” Charlie asked.

“Oh… It’s nothing,” Bobby respond sounded a bit suspicious.

“It’s not nothing. It’s well sportswear,” Ibrahim said with a smile.

“Aw man, now you’ve given it away already!”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. What is it, guys?” Charlie found herself more curious.

“Ok, it’s not nothing.” Bobby sighs. “We’ll tell you. But only if you promise not to tell anyone else, but cause then it won’t be funny. Agree?”

“This sounds like a laugh. Yeah, I’m in.” Charlie smiles.

“Okay, so now that these new guys have come in, we thought it would be funny if we came up with some ridiculous word and pretended we all knew what it meant,” Bobby begins.

“If a few of us start using it, I bet we can get Lucas and Henrik saying it all the time,” Ibrahim finishes.

Thinking it sounded pretty funny, Charlie listened to the words the two were considering. They ended up deciding on ‘succulent’, which would be like something really good and not spiky, after the small cactus-type plants. After some more chatter about best ways to use it, the two boys went off somewhere, while Charlie headed toward Rocco. She saw him sitting by himself on one of the loungers.

“Hey.” She said, sitting on the lounger next to him.

“Oh, hey. Sorry. I needed a moment to myself.” He seemed rather distracted.

“I didn’t realize what we said affected you so much…” 

“Oh, it wasn’t that.” Rocco sighed. “Sometimes I just get caught up thinking about how life could have been different, you know? I was actually going to be an accountant after I left school.”

“Are you bantering me?” Charlie was surprised, but stayed quiet after that, watching as Rocco ran his fingers gently through his hair.

“I mean… I didn’t look like this back then. But it’s true. I went to uni to study economics as soon as I left school. I’d done really well in my A-Levels and one of my teachers at college had encouraged me to go. I was going to show everyone I was going to do well and be successful and go get a great job afterwards. And then… It didn’t really work out like that.”

He paused, and Charlie remembered what Marisol had said before, as well as when Lucas had mentioned how off Rocco had seemed last night.

“What happened?” She decided to be calm, yet encouraging.

“When I actually got there, it was so much harder than I thought it would be. The people who encouraged me to go to uni didn’t mention that leaving behind everyone you know is actually really difficult. I know they meant well, but no one had said to me ‘it’s okay if you feel la bit lost at first’. And then when I did feel lost, it seemed like everyone else was having fun. It made it harder to actually say anything.”  
Rocco paused. Charlie looks and sees Bobby and Gary walk over, laughing about something.

“Alright, you lot? What are you chatting about?” Gary asked.

“Nothing much…” Rocco responded.

“Could you give us a moment?” Charlie asked the other two softly. Bobby looks at her, then at Rocco.

“Sorry, mate. Didn’t realise we were interrupting.” Bobby seemed to get it was a bit of a deeper conversation. Rocco sighed.

“It’s okay, actually. I was just telling Charlie why I never finished uni.”

“I heard you dropped out to start your own business,” Gary said.

“It wasn’t actually a choice,” Rocco admitted.

“What do you mean?” Gary asked.

“I think I spent most of the first six months I was there in my room by myself.” Rocco looked down at his hands in his lap for a moment. “It was like I was caught in a cycle. The longer I went without making friends, the harder it got. I would turn up for a lecture and it seemed like everyone else knew each other and was doing fine. So I just stopped going in at all. It got to a point where every time I thought about leaving my room, my heart would race. I felt like I was going to pass out.”

“Mate, you never know what someone else’s life is like,” Gary’s tone was sympathetic. “I bet you weren’t the only person struggling.”

“Yeah, I get that now, but that’s how it felt. And then they sent me a letter offering me a support meeting because I hadn’t been showing up. When I did go and see someone the best thing they said to me was ‘If you have to choose between your health and your studies, put your health first. You can come back to your studies.’” He smiled. “So I took a year out, spent the rest of my loan on a van, and then never ended up going back.”

“Mate, that’s ballsy. I can’t believe you had the confidence to go and do that when that’s what you were going through.” Bobby looked impressed.

“The longer I left it the worse it got. Once I could take a step back, I felt so much better. I wish I’d chatted to someone sooner, to be honest. I might not have finished uni, and I probably wouldn’t have been a good accountant anyway. But I couldn’t figure that out when the anxiety meant I was just staring at the walls of my room. Therapy really helped me out of that spiral, but it also gave me time to figure out what was right for me.” He smiled at the three around him. “I got really into meditation, too.”

Charlie sat and watched the boys chat for a bit longer, happy to see Gary and Bobby being so supportive. The two admitted they never went to college, helped show that Rocco didn’t need to feel like he should have done better at Uni. The conversation went to a lighter tone, and they were all smiling by the end.

“Thanks guys. I appreciate you saying that.” Rocco smiled at them.

As they’re about to head to the kitchen for a wheatgrass smoothie, the sound of a phone distracts them. They all gather around Priya, waiting for her to read it out.

“Islanders – it’s time to find out who’s been naughty, and who can keep their mouth shut in today’s challenge: ‘Kiss and Tell’!”

Everyone looked at each other as she finished reading, interested looks because of the suggestive title and description. _Drama, here we come…_

“Get lippy? Sounds like we’re going to be doing some kissing…” Priya said, after having read the text about their upcoming challenge.

“Everyone kissing each other? That’s going to ramp up the tension in here for sure…” Charlie sighed.

“I’m totally looking forward to it. I love a challenge,” Henrik said with a smile. “I’ve been looking forward to getting to know you all, and there’s no better way to do that than up close and personal.”

“I guess we’d all better go get ready,” Hope said.

The islanders all head to the challenge stage, seeing rows of question marks, blue and pink, facing each other. There’s also a blackboard with two columns, one marked ‘girls’ and the other ‘boys’.

“I guess it’s a girls v boys challenge,” Rocco said.

“Mate, we could use someone as smart as you down at the docks! I don’t think I could have figured that out by myself,” Gary joked about Rocco’s obvious comment.

The islanders all found their places on the question marks, girls and boy son opposite sides. The text with rules arrived. Each team would decide who on the other team did the deed in question on a card they draw from a stack. One of the members on the team must kiss the person on the opposite team they believe is the answer. A point is awarded when the guess is correct, and winners get cocktails.

“So let me get this straight – we read something on a card and then decide who we want to kiss?” Rocco asked. “Is there any reason why we shouldn’t just kiss whoever we want?”

“Yeah, because then you won’t get the points,” Gary responded.

“So I can either play to win, or I can use this as a chance to kiss some people?”

“Mate, what is it with you and these challenges?”

“There’s no reason why you shouldn’t just kiss who you want, Rocco,” Marisol said, looking at him.

“Yeah there is! He’s coupled up with Charlie!” Lottie said.

Charlie gave her a thankful look, not sure how to respond to his comments. Granted, seeing what it was like kissing either Henrik or Lucas, and getting clarification on what she felt between them was an idea. She shook her head not wanting to be that kind of person. She also gave Marisol a bit of a worried glance, thinking about how she also responded. A seed of doubt swirled in her mind and she recalled a few interactions between Rocco and Marisol recently. Thankfully the challenge started, which took her attention.

“Should we get on with it? Ladies first, I think…” Priya said.

“Just try and stop me.” Hope stepped up and grabbed the top card from the deck and read it out. 

The girls had to figure out which boy spent more than £500 on a first date. They gathered together to discuss who they thought it was. 

“It’s got to be Lucas,” Lottie said first. “The dude is so obviously loaded.”

“That doesn’t mean he’d be shelling out, though. Rocco would remortgage his van to pay for dinner if he thought it would impress a girl.” Priya laughed.

“Does no one else think it would be Ibrahim?” Marisol suggested.

“Whoa, I hope so. Kobe beef, champagne, and him just sitting there smouldering all night? Sign me up.” Priya swooned.

“Yeah, I agree with Marisol. Ibrahim seems the best bet.” Charlie added.

The girls decided, and Hope heads over and plants a quick, gentle kiss on Ibrahim’s lips. Bobby made a comment about keeping it PG as she headed back to her place. The girls had guessed correctly, and a conversation about money and dates ensued before Gary decides to go.

“Ok, this one says ‘the girl who once got a full makeover just for a movie nights with her mates…’”

The boys start discussing and Lottie points out they’re not going to pay attention to the girls’ chatter. She guessed it was Charlie, but Priya admitted it was her. The boys, however, were on the same thought line as Lottie. Gary walks over to kiss Charlie, and she gives him a quick kiss.

“Mwah!” She smiled, earning a comment from Bobby about how they’re all being so tame.

The boys were surprised when Hope announced that they were wrong. Considering she never really went full on with her makeup, Charlie wondered why they thought it would have been her.

“It was me.” Priya said.

“She’s permanently dressed to kill and it’s like you boys don’t even notice,” Lottie added.

The girls decided that Charlie should go next, and Hope pulled a card off the top of the deck. She had to kiss the boy who they thought had the most sexual partners. They huddled together to discuss. Lottie and Priya both immediately jumped to Rocco, but Marisol and Charlie disagreed.

“I think we should think of other options,” Charlie suggested, thinking on past interactions.

“I agree. I don’t think we should judge Rocco for how he comes across. Maybe he’s a lot more sensitive than you all realise. I think he cares more about deep, meaningful connections,” Marisol added.

Charlie looked at the girl as she spoke, wondering when she’d come up with those realizations. She suddenly started feeling a bit self-conscious, nerves ramping up. 

“Uh. Well, I actually think it’s Gary. I remember when the boys were getting Lucas and Henrik to share their numbers yesterday, and Lucas said something about ‘not bedding everything that walks’ that was directed at him.” Charlie recounts to the girls.

“Yeah, that’s actually a good shout. He’s got the looks for it, and we know he likes going out a lot,” Lottie adds.

Priya also agrees, though Hope still isn’t sold, thinking it’s Rocco. Deciding to go with her instincts, Charlie steps forward, goes up to Gary and gives him a quick peck on the lips before heading back to the girls.

“What happened to us agreeing it was Rocco? That’s not exactly playing for the team, Charlie” Hope said.

“ _You_ thought it was Rocco. No one agreed. So I went with what I felt was right.” Charlie said with a shrug.

It turned out that Charlie’s suspicion was correct, as Gary announced it was him. Marisol seemed a bit disgruntled when he said all the boys knew it was him, but she hadn’t known. The boys had apparently talked about it the first day, which would make sense as to Lucas’s comment. Gary makes a cheesy joke to mild reactions from the girls.

“Does anyone mind if I have a turn?” Lucas asks politely.

“He’s so polite! I think that’s the first thing he’s said this whole time.” Hope smiled at him. “You go ahead, honey.”

“The girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables…’”

As soon as he’s finished reading the card, the boys immediately start talking loudly, making guesses. Once sure they’re not listening, Priya asks who it was. Marisol guessed it was Charlie, to which Hope agreed.

“Do you think so?” Charlie asked before smiling innocently. “Yeah, it was me.”

“Charlie! I want the whole story later!” Priya laughed.

“Ladies, are you ready?” Lucas asked, causing the girls to turn back toward him. “So we all got together, and the girl we thought was most likely to be getting up on the tables in the club was…” 

Lucas made his way toward the girls and Charlie felt her heart speeding up.

“Charlie!” He walks up to her and goes in for the kiss.

She kisses him back gently, closing her eyes. The kiss wasn’t long, but more than either of the two small kisses with Gary. Charlie does her best to restrain herself after realizing how nice his lips felt against hers. Lucas pulls away and smiles at her, leaving her feeling stunned, left staring at him. _Wow…_

“You boys got that one right!” Hope exclaimed, pulling Charlie out of the moment.

The boys all cheer and pat each other on the backs. Charlie was thankful for that, as hopefully that meant they wouldn’t notice how the kiss had rattled her. There was definitely something that could develop between them, but that would also mean throwing out what she had with Rocco. She took a deep breath before turning to watch as Marisol ran up to grab a card.

“Okay, I’ve got to find ‘the boy who gets a back, sack, and crack wax every month’?” The girls all laughed as Lottie made a comment about one of the boys making an effort.

The girls got into a discussion about body hair before turning to the topic at hand. They ruled out Henrik and Rocco first, since both were more into a more rugged lifestyle. Hope said that she knew it wasn’t Noah. With a glance at the boys, Charlie suggested Lucas.

“I can see that,” Priya says, then laughs as she sees Hope looking off into the distance. “I think Hope can too…”

Hope blushes and shakes her head, a little embarrassed at being caught. Charlie couldn’t blame her.

“I guess we’re all in agreement. Marisol, you should kiss…” Hope drifted off as they realize Marisol wasn’t there.

They all look and see Marisol heading towards the boys. She walks up to Rocco and kisses him, full on. Charlie is standing there watching it all happen, then realizes everyone is looking at her. Her body seemed frozen, trying to speak was difficult.

“I mean… it’s just a challenge, right?” Charlie said, trying to sound like it wasn’t affecting her.

She wasn’t sure her attempt at looking calm was working. She closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to keep from having an overly-emotional reaction. She decided she would need to have a talk with Marisol after they were done. If the girl was crushing on him, Charlie would prefer to have been talked to first. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see exactly how Rocco had taken it, but he also hadn’t pushed her away…

“Not cool, you guys,” Lottie said, after noting how shaken Charlie looked.

“Did you not hear us saying it definitely wouldn’t be Rocco?” Hope asked, giving Marisol a look.

“I wanted to get on with playing the game.” Marisol shrugged and walked back to her place.

“I think some of us are playing more of a game than others, babe,” Lottie shot back.

Charlie gave Lottie a look of thanks as Bobby suggested they continue on with the game. Ibrahim suggested Rocco go next. 

“So I’ve got to kiss the girl who… ‘cancelled a romantic weekend with her boyfriend because her friend got stood up on a blind date’,” Rocco read.

“Well it wasn’t Marisol, was it?” Lottie says.

“What?” Marisol looks at the other girl.

“Whoever did that is a girl who cares more about her mates than some boy,” Lottie replied, venomously.

Hope gathered the girls back together to discuss who was the one the card was referring to.

“Charlie always puts the girls first, I know how hard she worked to get me and Lottie talking again. I bet she’s done something like that,” Priya suggested.

“Yeah, it was me. I’d do anything for my friends. Though weird two of my cards ended up back to back,” Charlie said.

The girls all turned back towards the guys as Rocco started heading towards the girls, walking up and down the line. He seemed to be considering them all as he spoke.

“The girl who I think would drop everything for her mates is someone who is passionate, fiery, and always true to what she wants. I think it’s… Marisol!”

Charlie watched it happen in slow motion. She had to watch as Rocco walked up to Marisol and kisses her. She leans into the kiss, returning it with fervor. Everything goes quiet, except for the sound of their intense kissing. Marisol slides her hand over Rocco’s chest.

\---  
 _Charlie was standing in the living room of the old apartment, remembering Drew’s words as he broke up with her after two and a half years. He’d said he was moving out, that he didn’t think their relationship was working any more. After a weekend trip away with some girlfriends, this is what she came back to._

_“I know this isn’t the best way to do this, but I’ve been thinking a lot about this. I don’t think either of us have been truly happy the past few months. At least for me, I guess. I realized I just don’t love you, and it isn’t fair for either of us to be in this relationship any more. I’m sorry.”_

_She stood in the room, watching as he walked out the door, the last of his belongings going with him. She listened to the sound of the door closing, then after a moment, the sound of his footsteps walking away for the last time._

_“I guess I’m sorry I loved you then…”_

_No one heard her, or heard when she collapsed to her knees, unable to breathe properly. No one heard as she felt her heart break._

\--- 

Charlie was brought back to the present situation again, left having to stare at the two. _I guess I’m still not enough to be loved…_ She couldn’t speak and had to look around, making sure she wasn’t the only one surprised. She was frozen in place and felt like she couldn’t breathe. Tears prickled at her eyes and she had to close them again.

“Hey, Rocco? You think you could keep your lips to yourself for like, just, a second?” Lottie was the first to pick up on Charlie’s silent cry for help. “These two are using the challenge to get off with each other, not even caring about how anyone else feels.”

“Hey, guys… Emotions are running pretty high here, but there’s still a whole lot of these cards left. The girls are winning and us boys need to step up our game. Shall we carry on?” Bobby was trying his best to help everyone move forward.

“Fine, yeah, go ahead.” Charlie shook her head, trying to keep it clear, trying to keep from crying. _Just don’t break in front of them._

“Yes, Charlie! That’s the spirit.” Bobby smiles and runs to grab a card and hands it to Charlie. “I checked to make sure this last one was nice and spicy.”

“Okay…” She did her best to keep her voice even. “I’m looking for the boy who… has been caught out naked in public??”

There’s a moment of silence before a burst of laughter from Lottie, which spread to the rest of the islanders. It did a decent job relieving a bit of the tension, also giving her a good break from her own thoughts. The girls gathered around Charlie, trying to guess.

“I’m gonna guess Henrik. He’s all out in the wilderness all the time. It could happen,” Charlie suggested. Now that Rocco seemed over her, she might as well find out if what she felt for Henrik was anything more. Part of her also felt like it would be a good way to make Rocco jealous. She had considered kissing Lucas again, but since he’d kissed her just a moment ago, she felt that she needed to see if there was anything between her and the other boy as well.

“Really? Do you think so?” Priya asked, eyeing the boy in question.

“I suppose it could be any of these guys, really. I don’t think I’ll ever understand what lads get up to on a night out,” Lottie laughs.

“Yeah, go for it Charlie. After what we’ve just seen, I don’t think much is going to surprise me anymore,” Hope says.

After the boys finish their quiet conversation, Charlie heads over to Henrik. _I might as well enjoy this, since Rocco seems not to care._ She wrapped her arms around Henrik and pulled him close. Before she can move her lips to his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tipped her back into a dip before leaning down to kiss her. His lips felt good against hers and she allowd herself to enjoy the kiss, opening her mouth to him as her ran his tongue against her lips. For a moment, Charlie felt safe, the feeling of his strong arms comforting. After that moment, he pulls her back up, pulling back from the kiss.

“Completely succulent,” he said, smiling down at her. She looked up at him for a moment, heart racing now for a completely different reason than it had been previously. “Well played, Charlie. It was me.”

“Story, please!” Priya asked.

Charlie avoided looking at anyone else as she made her way back to the girls’ side. Henrik went into the story about how he’d been biking on a mountain trail and ended up getting really muddy and dirty. He’d decided to have a dip in the lake, but au naturale since no one seemed to be around. Turns out, he wasn’t and a couple called the park warden.

Everyone started laughing, enjoying the story. He also admitted that the warden called him ‘Swamp Monster’ from then on, since they knew each other. Charlie still felt that she couldn’t look at anyone, her mind betraying her and going back to when Rocco kissed Marisol.

Story and game over, the scores were counted. The girls had won and Hope got a text about them having drinks that evening. Everyone chattered lightly around Charlie, whose mind still couldn’t keep any thoughts straight. Even as everyone made their way bag to the Villa, she mindlessly walked along with them, not even knowing how to respond to anything.

_I guess I’ll never be enough._


	8. In The End Its Better For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I never really knew you, god I really tried to.   
> Blindsided, addicted.   
> Felt we could really do this but really I was foolish.   
> Hindsight it’s obvious”  
> -Moral of the Story - Ashe

Charlie had to go find a quiet spot to cry and recover herself once she got back to the Villa. She was thankful no one had tried to seek her out during that time, or they were just leaving her alone. _This is what happens when I start trusting a guy for the first time since Drew._ Eventually, she had gotten most of the frustration and emotions out and had calmed down enough to head to the dressing room. As soon as she entered, Hope ran over to give her a hug.

“Charlie! I’m so glad you’re here. I was so worried after everything that happened…” Hope gave her a sympathetic smile.

“God, I just… Seeing those two kissing was just…” Charlie sighed, unable to finish.

“It’s so weird to me that we can all be having fun, and not notice what’s going on right under our noses.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… Priya and I were just talking…”

“I don’t know how you’re going to take this, but…” Priya continued.

“We think this thing with Rocco and Marisol is bigger than just today,” Hope finished.

“What do you mean?” Even as she asked, Charlie thought about the night before when the two of them had been sitting at the pool together.

“It was weird when him and Marisol kissed twice in the challenge today, right?” Priya asked.

“It’s like it came out of nowhere…” Charlie finally sat down at her table.

“That’s what we said! It was like they both knew what to do without even thinking!” Priya said.

“So we wanted to know… When did those two get so close?” Hope started. “And then we both said the same thing at the same time.”

“What did you say?” Charlie asked.

“Well… have you ever seen Rocco grafting on any of the other girls when you weren’t around?” Priya asked.

“No. I mean there’s been a few times it happened with you, but I was there and know you weren’t wanting any part of it… But other than that… I’d assume someone would have told me.” Charlie frowned.

“If we all knew about it, yeah, we would have,” Hope assured her.

“I didn’t think much about it until today, but he came to chat to me as soon as the new boys arrived,” Priya said.

“What was he saying?” Charlie looked down at her table, fidgeting with a makeup brush.

“Just about how he wanted to recouple and stuff. Not like he was really trying it on. More like, if things went that way and we were both single… But I think that’s because I said I was happy with Ibrahim for now.” Priya said, looking at Charlie sadly.

“He said the same thing to me when he thought nobody was looking… I said I wasn’t interested, but I bet he would have pushed it further if he thought there was a chance between us…” Hope admitted as well.

“We think he must have started chatting to all the girls after Lucas and Henrik came in.” Priya put an arm around Charlie.

“I’m so sorry, Charlie.” Hope did the same from the other side. “I mean, we could always be wrong, though. What do you think?”

Charlie rubbed her face with a hand, thankful she didn’t seem to have any tears left. She exhaled.

“It all seems to add up…”

“It’s so funny how you don’t see how it all fits together until afterwards,” Hope saids, shaking her head.

“I just don’t get why he would do this. We all came here to find love, and it seems like he’s just been playing a game.” Priya was getting upset.

“It’s funny, because I kept reassuring him that I wouldn’t choose one of the other boys over him. He’d also mentioned that he’d heard Marisol tell Gary that I would have chosen either of the boys over him. And then I even trusted him last night when him and Marisol were by the pool together and I came to talk with them…” Charlie shook her head again, feeling tears in her eyes again. “God, I’m so stupid. He was just lying to me the whole time and I trusted him, like the idiot I am. I should have known better than to let myself get so close to a guy again.”

“Hey, hun. I know we’ve given you a lot all at once. Just breathe. I mean, we haven’t really confirmed anything. Plus, none of us have talked to Marisol about this yet. If she’s gone behind everyone’s backs, that’s really snakey, but she also probably doesn’t know that Rocco’s been chatting to all the girls.” Hope was doing her best to keep a level head.

“You were so good at getting me and Lottie to sort things out last time, Charlie. I know it’s different now that you’re the one getting hurt, but… What do you think we should do?” Priya asked.

“We should probably get all the girls together.” Charlie sighed, knowing it was going to be rough.

“Yeah, I think we’re going to need to talk this out as a group. We’ve got our cocktails with the girls tonight because of winning the challenge, so that would be the best time to catch up and see what’s going on,” Hope said.

“Now get yourself looking all fabulous. That’ll help you feel better.” Priya smiled at Charlie.

Charlie put on a sparkly sequin romper and took some time to fix her face, trying to not look like such a hot mess. She sighed, taking one last look in the mirror before heading outside, knowing she’d have to do some kind of damage control. Despite not wanting to, after seeing Marisol alone on one of the daybeds, Charlie took a few deep breaths and headed over. She heard the other girl sigh as she approached.

“Mind if I sit down?” Charlie asked tentatively. “I think we need to have a talk about you and Rocco…”

“It’s not like that.” Marisol seemed on the defensive already. “There isn’t a ‘me and Rocco’ at the moment. We’re just two people that kissed today.”

“That doesn’t make it better.” Charlie frowned at the other girl.

“I know that. And I know I must have hurt you. But honestly, I don’t know how it all got so twisted.” Marisol sighed again.

“So, what happened? I just… I need to know what happened.” 

“I honestly hadn’t thought about Rocco until the other day. I think it was the day Henrik and Lucas came in… He just pulled me aside and we started talking. When I said I wasn’t that into Gary at the moment, it was like something clicked between us. We didn’t do anything else then, but when I had the chance to kiss him in the challenge today… I just had to do it, to see if what we had was real. I think he’d been holding back until he knew that he wouldn’t be stepping on anyone’s toes. He’s really respectful…”

Charlie scoffed.

“Yeah, totally respectful, especially to his partner who kept reassuring him he had nothing to worry about. Incredibly respectful as he made me believe he really wanted to be with me.” She let out a short, sharp laugh. “If you think Rocco’s been respectful, you’re completely wrong. He’s a player, and has been talking to all the girls trying to get them to couple up with them. I guess you’re just the only one who fell for it, side from me.”

“As if that’s true.” Marisol shot her a look. “I get that you’re upset about this, but lying to make things worse…”

“Babe. It’s true. I was talking to Priya and Hope and we put it all together. I’m not that type of person to make things up for the sake of drama, no matter how hurt I may be.” Charlie glared at her.

“I feel so silly all of a sudden…” Marisol’s face changed. “I like to think I’m good at reading people, but maybe I’ve got this all wrong. Obviously I’ve made some mistakes here, but do you at least see why I acted the way I did?”

“No, and I don’t think I will. I don’t know what’s worse, that you went behind my back to chat with my guy, or that you kissed him in front of everyone…”

“I guess I should have stayed on your good side.”

“It made me look ridiculous. I actually _really liked_ him. I haven’t felt like that in ages, like I could trust someone. Do you _know_ how hard that’s been for me?” Charlie felt the tears again. “Obviously not. I guess that’s what I get for thinking that.”

There’s a moment of silence as the girls consider what the other had said.

“So, what now?” Marisol asked. “Are we like, rivals?”

“I don’t care about him anymore. He played me and I’m done. If you want to try things out with him, be my guest. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I guess I need to think about this.”

“Yeah. Well, all the girls are going to meet on the roof terrace in a bit for the cocktails. I think we’ll end up talking about it a bit more then.”

Charlie walked off, knowing she needed to calm down again. After a few deep breaths and a bit of a walk in the night air, Charlie saw Ibrahim and Henrik chatting on the lawn and she walked over to them. Hopefully that would help be a distraction.

“I reckon it would be great on a date as well, if you had the right person,” Henrik was saying.

“Of course. It’ll be a bit harder because it will basically always be rough, but if you’re both up for it…” Ibrahim replied.

“Most people are going to be into getting dirty anyway if they’re doing it. And then if you get it in the hole, you’ve scored?”

“Uh, hey guys. What’s going on?” Charlie was curious as to what they were talking about, doing her best to shake the previous conversation out of her mind. 

“Hey! Wow, that look is beautiful, Charlie,” Henrik said, taking in the sparkly outfit. “And actually, you’re just the person we need to talk to…”

“Thanks, Henrik.” Compliments always made someone feel better. “And I am?”

“Yeah, do you want to hear about this new sport we’ve invented?” The blonde-haired boy asks.

“Of course I do!” She smiled brightly, excited for something fun to talk about.

“Great! It’s called… Adventure Golf!”

“Okay, sounds intriguing, so how do you play?” Charlie laughed.

“That’s the best bit…” Henrik starts.

“We were talking about how we both have jobs in sports and we thought… why not combine them?” Ibrahim said.

“All the fun of orienteering, all the danger of rock climbing, and all the excitement of golf!” Henrik smiled brightly. “That’s totally succulent?”

Ibrahim shakes his head. Charlie smiled, knowing about the word game.

“Still no, mate,” Ibrahim responds.

“Is this even real, Charlie?” Henrik pouted at her, an adorable look on his face. “I’m sure Rahim is just making this up.”

“Totally succulent.” Charlie laughed.

“See, Charlie gets it.” Ibrahim smiled at her.

“How was that different to what I said?” Henrik looked at the other boy, confused. “I don’t think this is real…”

The sound of a text rang across the lawn, and it was time for the girls to have their drinks. Charlie smiled back at the two guys. While she wished she could stay and talk with them, she also knew that the conversation with the girls was something she shouldn’t put off.

“Thank you for letting me know about adventure golf. I really appreciate it.”

They both gave her hugs before she headed up to the roof terrace. The other girls are already there when Charlie arrived. Hope was pouring the drinks as Charlie sat down. She smiles as the other girl hands her a filled glass.

“So this is nice… I’m so glad we could all spend some time together, just us girls. What a lovely evening.” Hope tried keeping things light.

“Is it nice?” Charlie asked, still a bit down.

“I think so.” Hope smiled.

“I think Hope’s right. Obviously we need to Clear the air a bit…” Priya was cut off by Lottie.

“A bit?”

“Do you have something to say to me, Lottie?” Marisol glared at the other girl.

“Ladies, can we just take it easy for a second?” Hope asked. “I know we’re still all thinking about what happened this afternoon in the challenge…”

“When Marisol kissed Rocco, you mean?” Lottie spat out.

“I think a few of us maybe weren’t exactly playing by the girl code. But it was a challenge! They’re supposed to be fun,” Hope said.

“It has obviously brought up some issues though. Charlie is involved in all of this. I think we should give her a chance to speak first.” Priya gave her an encouraging smile as the girls all turn to her. “What do you think we should do, Charlie?”

She sighed. “I think we should talk about Rocco.”

“I agree…” Hope said, nodding. “I’m a bit worried he’s not who we think he is.”

Marisol cleared her throat. “It seems like a lot of you are disappointed in the way I acted today. But like Hope says, it was just a challenge…”

“Hun, this isn’t just about the kiss,” Hope said.

“It feels as though the kiss was part of something bigger,” Priya said, looking at Marisol.

“You’ve been talking in secret for a while, right?” Hope asked.

“I thought we had something special, even if it turns out that isn’t true.”

“Yeah. You wouldn’t be the first to fall for that…” Charlie said.

“Even Charlie has figured it out now. As much as I don’t like, it I’ve got to admit that I understand. We’ve all been played by Rocco, and I think we should do something about it,” Lottie said.

“What… kind of thing?” Charlie asked.

“That’s what I’m wondering too.” Hope looked over to Lottie. “I’m not keen on hexing anyone.”

“I reckon we cut him out. Avoid him, give him the cold shoulder. That kind of thing. I’m done with that boy. I don’t want to talk to him, be around him… He hurt my friend, I’m not about that.”

“I’m good with doing that. I don’t want to talk to him anyways.” Charlie shrugged and then smiled at Lottie, doing her best to sound unaffected.

“You and me both, girl. Ain’t no man gonna come between us.”

“I’m not sure… I’m not exactly happy with him at the moment, but I’d like to think we can still all get on,” Hope said, hesitantly.

“I think it’s natural if we’re a little frosty with him. He played all of us, and it’s going to take a while before we’re all good again.” Priya added.

“I’ve got no intention of not talking to Rocco. I know he hasn’t exactly shown his best side recently… But maybe he’s not the only one. I genuinely do like this guy, and I’m sorry if that’s a problem for you.” Marisol stands and walks out. Silence falls.

“So… Good meeting, guys.” Lottie says.

“It could have gone worse, to be fair.” Hope shrugged. “At least the drinks were nice.”

Drinks gone and conversation over, the girls all decided to head inside. Charlie walked out onto the lawn, taking a moment to stare up at the stars. It seemed that everyone else had already gone inside. As she was about to head back to the bedroom, she saw Henrik sitting by himself at the fire pit. He smiles at her.

“There’s a bit of a frosty atmosphere around here tonight.” He pretends to shiver and warms his hands by the fire. “Come and join me.”

Charlie laughs and walks over towards him, taking a seat on the pit opposite him.

“What are you doing all the way over there? I meant, come sit next to me. I don’t bite, I promise.” Henrik smiles at her.

She moves herself over next to him, realizing she wanted that comforting feeling she had felt when kissing him earlier during the challenge. He moves a bit closer, their legs touching now.

“So, what are you up to? I thought you’d be at the centre of all the drama tonight. But I’d like it if you had the time to hang out here with me.” 

“You know what? Here is exactly where I want to be. It’s a beautiful night.” Charlie smiled at him. “Why wouldn’t I want to spend some time with someone like you? All this drama is doing my head in.”

“Maybe I could take your mind off things?” Henrik took a deep breath.

“Playing some Adventure Golf?” She suggested, knowing he was going in a different direction.

He laughed, relaxing a bit more.

“After everything I saw today, I didn’t want to wait to say this… I can’t stop thinking about that kiss we had. I mean, I know it was during the challenge, and right after all that happened, but…” He looked down and shuffled his feet a bit.

Charlie smiled, noting how nervous he seemed to be around her. It felt… nice to be around him. He looked back up at her and she glanced down at his lips before looking in Henrik’s eyes.

“What? Do I have something on my lips?” He asked, suddenly concerned.

She laughs lightly and shakes her head. She looks back at him, one eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Henrik realizes what she was leading towards.

“Oh. Wow. That’s… cool.” Henrik didn’t seem to know what to do.

“You gonna carry on talking about how cool it is, or are you going to kiss me already?” Charlie laughs again, suddenly feeling nervous.

Henrik blushes, and Charlie admires how nice it looks on him. He recovers well, smiling as he wraps an arm gently around her waist, leaning in towards her. As soon as their lips meet, Charlie feels a charge of electricity running up her spine. _Maybe this is what I need._ They kiss for a few moments more before slowly pulling apart.

“Wow… That was… nice.” Henrik says, looking into her eyes.

“Nice? You’re not going shy on me, are you?” She smiled at him, meeting his gaze.

“Huh. I guess I am feeling kind of shy. Is that weird? I’m just trying to get my head around the fact that you’re here with me, and that just happened. Being out here in the firelight with you…” He took a deep breath. “It’s been a weird kind of day today… But this makes it better.”

“It really has.” Charlie smiled at him before getting up and walking away. 

_Maybe it was good I decided to dress up._ Charlie walked slowly back to the Villa and up to the dressing room. Her mind was racing as she tried to think about everything that had happened that day. Just that morning, she had been happy with Rocco, despite still figuring out what her feelings were in regards to Henrik and Lucas. Now, she had just kissed Henrik for the second time in the day after having to deal with Rocco and Marisol basically making out under guise of a challenge. Not to mention Marisol admitting she had feelings for Rocco, and his grafting on all the girls.

Charlie sighed as she changed into her pajamas. Realizing that she really didn’t want to sleep next to, or even see Rocco, she walked out to the daybed and curled up alone. Eventually, and after too many thoughts had run through her head, she fell asleep. Exhausted.

Day 7

The next morning, Charlie slowly got out of the daybed and stretches. She sighed before heading into the Villa, needing to grab stuff from the bedroom. As she walked in, she saw Marisol pacing. The other girl’s eyes meet hers, but Marisol quickly looks away. Charlie was thankful she didn’t see Rocco in their bed.

“Has anyone seen Rocco?”

“He’s probably shedding his skin,” Lottie said, sitting up in her bed.

“I don’t know what you’re getting so worked up about. He’s not even your man.” Marisol rolls her eyes.

“He’s not yours either, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Charlie stays quiet as she heads to her bed and sits down.

“Charlie’s my girl, though. I look out for my girls when there are snakes in the grass.” Lottie gave her friend a smile.

Marisol storms out of the room. Shortly after, Gary sits up, having been faking being asleep while the girl was still in the room.

“Well, that was pretty intense… I think I need a cuppa.”

“Oh Gary, you wouldn’t mind making us a cup of tea, would you? I need to read my leaves and see what my future holds.” Lottie says.

“Alright, your highness. Charlie, you want anything?”

“Tea please and thank you.” She replies, thankful.

Before Gary can leave the room, Priya comes running in.

“Guyyyyyys! I’ve got a text!”

Everyone else comes running into the bedroom. Hope and Noah sit up in their bed, looking a bit startled.

“Girls, later today you will decide which boy is the most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners and straighten out those lines. It’s date or break time!” Priya reads the text out.

“That is savage,” Lucas says, eyebrows raised.

“Looks like the power is in our hands today, girls.” Lottie smiles.

The boys all groan, then everyone looks at Rocco for some reason. He looks like he’s about to say something, but instead looks like a fish, mouth gaping open and closed.

“What are you guys waiting for? Go get ready!” Priya said, excited.

Everyone went off to get ready, and soon after, Charlie walked up to Lucas, Henrik, and Lottie, dressed in a criss-crossing white swim suit and sunglasses on her face. The three had been talking dates. Charlie laid out on a lounger next to them, enjoying the conversation.

“I think first dates are super important. If you don’t impress me in the first 3.9 seconds of the date, I’m out,” Lottie was saying.

“Sure, it’s all about that first impression.” Lucas nodded his head.

“I always make sure first dates aren’t too expensive,” Henrik says. “I don’t like to make anyone feel like they have to spend money on me. We don’t need to pay for good conversation. Plus, you can’t beat a hike up a mountain.”

“Where do I sign up?” Charlie says with a smile.

“I know you said you’ve done indoor walls, but I’ll have to show you the ropes someday, out on the trails.” Henrik smiled back at her. “You’d make any view a better one, Charlie.”

Charlie was suddenly thankful for the sunglasses, hoping they hid her blush. She couldn’t help thinking about their kiss last night at the fire pit.

“Erm yeah… sure she would.” Lottie said, feeling left out. “I love a bit of an adventure…”

“My kind of adventure is trooping around the city, looking for an exclusive pop-up restaurant.” Lucas smiled, looking over at Charlie as well. “And, like, I’m not being funny, but… Imagine sitting across the table from Charlie. What could be better?”

“Well, you know, there are lots of people in the Villa…” Lottie said with a pout.

“Good wine, good conversation, good food… And you’re all good!” Lucas said good a few too many times, but Charlie found it cute. 

“That sounds amazing! Some of those pop-up places are so worth the wait.” Charlie smiled back at him, noticing Henrik giving the other boy a look. Even though she wasn’t one for drama, considering she’d been pied off the day before, having the two boys seeming to fight over her attention felt… really good.

“It would be my honour to take you to one,” Lucas said, still looking at the girl.

“Bet you only sprinkle a few diamonds on her at the first date, don’t you, Lucas?” Henrik joked.

“It’s all about moissanite stone these days, Henrik. It has a higher brilliance than the diamond,” Lucas replied, serious.

He looked at Henrik and saw the amusement on his face. Lucas blushed a little before trying to recover.

“It sparkles more than – I mean, no! I don’t… I don’t buy--” Lucas seemed flustered.

“I’m teasing, mate.” Henrik was laughing.

“Money doesn’t buy happiness. And it certainly doesn’t buy love. Right Charlie?”

“No, it really doesn’t.” Charlie shook her head, but noticed Lucas smiling brightly.

“I knew you’d get it. Umm… let’s change the subject though.”

“Good plan!” Lottie said, getting a little jealous of the boys’ attention to Charlie.

Gary walks up and slumps onto a lounger next to Lottie. He murmurs a good morning as he does so.

“You really know how to stand out, Charlie.” He said, looking at the brown-haired girl. “Every time I see you in a new outfit I’m always like, wow. Stunned.”

“Thanks, Gary! That’s so sweet!” Despite the compliment, she suddenly felt a little self-conscious. _I barely know how to handle all of them…_

“Gary! Stop that. We’re having an important discussion about date rules,” Lottie said, looking at him. “You know, in preparation for when we have to judge you guys later. So, kissing and doing the dirty. What are your rules?”

“Oh, no, I do my own laundry, thanks.” Gary smirked at his joke as the others laughed.

“Alright, one of my rules. Don’t bring a girl back to your place if you can’t make her a decent breakfast,” Henrik says.

“That’s a good one!” Lottie said.

“That’s super sweet! I really respect that, Henrik.” Charlie smiles at him.

Having gotten her approval, Henrik smiles brightly. She finds herself blushing a bit at how much his smile got to her. He really did have a sunny personality that Charlie couldn’t help but feel happy around.

“For me, it’s all about setting the bar with that first kiss.” Lucas turned his attention to the girl again. “What do you think about first kisses, Charlie?”

“Oh, I agree. That can be a deal breaker, honestly. I think the first kiss has to be special. If I don’t feel the fireworks then, when will I ever?” She glances between Lucas and Henrik, thankful for her sunglasses again.

“Yes! See, that’s why it’s so important,” Lucas said.

“Kissing is only part of the dating thing,” Gary added.

“It’s also about trying to sweet a girl off her feet.”

“Yeah, exactly. Do you prefer a guy that takes his time, or one that goes full on from the word go?” Gary asked.

“I’m up for being swept off my feet. Sometimes I think I’m too much of a romantic for my own good,” Charlie admitted.

“No wonder you went with Rocco,” Lottie mentioned.

“Well, maybe one day I’ll have the honour, Charlie.”

The look Lucas gave her had her heart racing. _How is it legal for both of these guys to be as amazing as they are? Did the producers like… go into my brain and think it would be entertaining to put two perfect guys in front of me??_

“I prefer a guy who does the sweeping,” Lottie agreed.

“I’m not a fan of romantic tactics. I prefer things to be natural. It’s a free country. I’m not the controlling type,” Gary adds.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me. What’s going on with you and Marisol?” Henrik looks at the other guy.

“I’m not going to force things…” Gary looked down.

“Oh really?” Lottie seemed surprised.

“If it’s not going to work, it’s not going to work,” Gary shrugged.

“A spark is important,” Lucas agreed.

“And a good breakfast!” Henrik added.

“And a cuppa tea.” Gary smiled.

“Speaking of tea… We never did get our drinks, Gary. Remember who has the power!” Lottie smiled as Gary agreed and hurried off to get the teas. “I can’t put my finger on him…”

“Trouble in paradise?” Henrik asked.

“With Gary? No, I just can’t read him…” Lottie was still watching him.

“Well, you both fancy each other, but you don’t know if you should make a move because of what happened with Hannah. Is that right?” Henrik suggested.

“You’re talking nonsense…” Lottie frowned.

“Really?” Henrik seemed surprised.

“Yeah. Leave it.”

There’s an awkward silence in the air. Charlie wondered what Henrik had seen before coming into the Villa. There must certainly be something going on between Lottie and Gary.

“Well, I hope we do alright in the competition later today,” Lucas said, breaking the silence. “I’m a little worried. The rest of the boys have history.”

“Yeah, and having history means you’ve got an advantage,” Henrik agreed.

“Or a disadvantage in some boys’ cases…” Lottie tilts her head and looks behind Charlie. “And speaking of boys with bad baggage…”

Rocco approached, and Lottie suggested they all go to the pool. She started walking over before anyone says anything. They follow her over, even Rocco, not getting the hint.

“As I was saying, the only real thing a girl looks for in a man is trust.” Lottie starts up the conversation again.

“Yeah, that’s a really important quality for sure…” Henrik seems to have picked up on the negative vibes towards Rocco.

Still not trusting herself to say anything to Rocco without losing it, Charlie turns her back on the boy. She focuses more on Lottie, Henrik, and Lucas.

“You can never be too careful when you’re letting your guard down. Right, Charlie?” Lottie asks.

“Right. No one wants to feel as bad as it does when you’ve been betrayed by someone you trusted.” Charlie’s voice was soft, with a melancholy tone.

“Everything okay, Lottie?” Rocco asks after she sniffs violently and glares at him. “I take that as a no…”

“Um… Henrik, didn’t you say you had a sprain on your leg?” Lucas asked. “Want me to take a look at it… somewhere else?”

“Oh, yeah. Right. I’ve got this pain on my back. I mean leg,” Henrik agrees, clearly not a fan of the atmosphere.

“Where are you guys going?” Lottie asked.

“Oh, just away from the tension…” Lucas replies as he and Henrik walk away from the trio. They wish Rocco good luck as they leave, and Priya and Hope walk up.

“I just want to talk to you girls about the whole judging best date thing,” Rocco says, starting to smile. “I’ve got some super date ideas you’re going to lap up.”

“Can you hear that girls? That sounds like the lesser spotted male snake. He’s in pursuit of not one, but five female mates! Charlie? Can you hear that?” Lottie kept up her ignoring of Rocco.

“Oh yes, definitely the sound of snakes in the grass.” Charlie knew it was childish, but she still hurt.

“Great spot, ranger Charlie.” Lottie smiled at the girl.

“Very funny, girls. Speaking of snakes, I nearly got bitten by an adder when I was hiking.” Rocco started.

“Ugh, in some brilliant exotic country no doubt?” Priya asked sarcastically

“No… in Seascale. It’s on the coast of Cumbria.”

“Oh, I didn’t know we had snakes like that in – “

“Priya!”

Priya Looks at Lottie after the girl interrupted her. Her eyebrows are raised, a bit upset about being interrupted.

“I’d advise you from my experience not to interact with the untamed wildlife,” Lottie says.

“You’re just being ridiculous, Lottie. It wasn’t even you I came to talk to.” Rocco looked at the girl he was still coupled with. “Charlie…”

“If that’s how it is… Girls, let’s go.” Lottie starts walking towards the kitchen, Hope and Priya following, before turning back to the couple. “Give him a piece of your mind, girl.”

“Charlie… Could you spare me a second? I’d really like to talk to you about all of this. I’ve obviously done something pretty bad to get this frosty attitude…” 

“Oh, please. You don’t realize what you’ve done?” Charlie scoffed, not believing he seemed confused by it.

“Let me make it right…”

“Fine. This aught to be interesting…” Against her better judgement, she decided to hear what he had to say.

Eventually he leads her up to the roof terrace, uncomfortable on the lawn where Lottie would be staring at him. He sits down on a chair near the balcony. Charlie sits on a sofa a bit away from him.

“You know, my food truck has a pop-up roof terrace to relax on. Being up here always makes me think of it. I go up here to clear my head sometimes…” Rocco smiled.

“That sounds dangerous…”

“No, it’s proper solid. Just like my heart.” Charlie rolled her eyes. “Wish I could say the same about my relationships in her… Why is everyone so off with me?”

“You really have to ask? You really don’t understand?” Charlie felt herself getting angrier than she wanted to, and stood up, glaring at him. “God, I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now. The girls decided to give you the cold shoulder because you were flirting with all of us in the Villa!”

“But they’re wrong. It’s not what it looks like. The thing is, I haven’t been true to myself. I know it probably seems like I’m just a massive player, but I’m not playing a game here.”

“Oh, sure, doesn’t seem that way to me.” Charlie plopped back down on the sofa rolling her eyes.

“I’m trying to work out if I have feelings for Marisol.”

“So you grafted on everyone? Even though you continuously were asking me if I was still good with you? Even after I told you I we were good, and kept reassuring you that I liked you. Why graft on everyone?”

“You want the honest truth?”

“Obviously.”

“I’ve been trying to suss out if I get the _feeling._ ”

“The feeling? You mean like the spark we talked about having a few days ago?”

“Yeah… for me it’s like… you know when you’re travelling? It’s always exciting to get away and go somewhere new. Although, eventually, you end up missing your bed at home, right? But if you never went away, you’d never experience that longing for home comfort. I just get the feeling that Marisol could be both, you know? She’s the exciting trip away and the warmth and comfort of home all in one.”

Charlie didn’t know how to react. She just sat there, staring at him for a few moments, feeling tears in her eyes. 

“God, just get out of my face,” was all she could get out.

“What?!” Rocco seemed surprised. “I thought we were pretty tight...”

“Yeah. When I actually thought we were a couple and that I could trust you.” Charlie stood up again and took a step towards him, unable to control her anger now. “You _used_ me while you were out grafting on the other girls, realizing that Marisol was better than me. You didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me that you were feeling things with Marisol. I had to find out by you _kissing her_ in a challenge. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.”

Charlie laughed sarcastically and shook her head.

“I actually thought you were someone I’d enjoy continuing to get to know. I was wrong, clearly. You don’t even respect me enough to be honest with me. You ask me not to graft on other guys, and then you flirt with other girls right in front of me. Not to mention trying to cover up your betrayal with some stupid, embarrassing metaphor. I can’t listen to this any longer. I’m just glad I got this all sussed out before whatever’s going to happen today.” She looked him straight in his eyes. “I can’t believe I thought you cared about me. I can’t believe I cared about you. And I can’t believe I wasted so much time on you.”

“I’m sorry, Charlie. I really am. I wish this could have worked. But I thought it better that you know how I felt, you know?”

“Yeah, well maybe next time tell me before you make out with someone else in front of the entire Villa,” she spat out at him.

“I guess I’ll get out of your face now. I hope I haven’t offended you too much.”

Rocco gets up and heads down the stairs, leaving Charlie standing there on the terrace. She took a few steps backwards, collapsing back down on the sofa. Folding forward, head between her knees, she broke. The anger, the sadness, the frustration… everything flowed out. Charlie wasn’t sure how long it had been by the time she stopped, regaining her breathing. 

It probably hadn’t been long at all, but when you’re stuck in your own head, time moves differently. By now, she felt empty, and completely done with Rocco. She rubbed at her face a bit, hoping it wasn’t a mess. After a few deep breaths, she decided to head down and found Lottie, Gary, and Bobby in the kitchen.

“I can’t believe Marisol and Rocco. It’s like they have no respect for boundaries.” Lottie looks at Charlie. “I hope breaking your cold shoulder vow was worth it, hun.”

“He straight up admitted that after everything that happened, he’d still rather be with Marisol,” Charlie responded, voice lacking any tone.

“Oh hun, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve that.” Lottie’s voice had softened. “Gary, quick! Charlie needs her tea!”

Gary came over and handed each of the girls a cup of tea. She accepted it and smiled weakly at him. Lottie and Bobby chattered a bit, but Charlie just focused on the cup of tea. She didn’t even realize when most of the other islanders entered the kitchen, including Marisol, who left quickly. She only looked up when Gary and Lottie walked off.

“Well that was the very definition of awkward…” Hope said.

“I’m so not built for this drama.” Bobby agreed.

“Anyway, as I was saying before that happened… Ibrahim, your chair game is so weak. I can do the move way better than you!” Priya laughed.

As they debated about the chair move, Charlie looked back down at the cup of tea. She swirled the spoon in it, not really thinking about anything. Suddenly, she feels a chair scrape hardly against her foot.

“Ouuuuuch!” She jumps up, avoiding standing on it. “Careful with that!”

She momentarily feels bad, as Ibrahim looked hurt. Charlie sighed and sat back down. _I’m better off just not being around people._ Not able to listen to their talk, she grabbed her cup of tea and headed out to an empty lounger. She hadn’t gotten too far when Priya announced she got a text. Sighing, she walked back to the kitchen, avoiding looking at anyone. Turns out the most dateable thing was going to be a talent contest.

_Maybe that’ll at least be a good distraction._ The other islanders all were excited, though some of the boys were nervous. Charlie just hoped she could get through it without having to interact too much with either Rocco or Marisol. She sighed, and noticing the announcement being done, headed out to the lounger she previously wanted, so she could enjoy her tea. And hopefully some peace.


	9. Judgement Day: Mr Love Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day takes a turn when the girls get to judge a Mr Love Island contest, and a surprise twist takes place in the evening.

The girls are all gathered around the pool, talking about what they expect from the Mr. Love Island contest. Hidden talents, swimwear, speeches, it all seemed a lot more fun to talk about than other topics. Charlie just smiled as the girls chattered on.

“What are you going to be looking for, Charlie?”

“Uh, I guess talent? It said it was going to be a talent competition so that makes sense.” She shrugged.

“Some might say being hot is a talent…” Priya nudged her friend with a smile.

Charlie went back to just listening again as the girls tried to guess what each boy’s talent would be. They all hoped Bobby would bake something, because that was probably the best talent of them all. Marisol took a shot at Gary and his nan, which caused Charlie to frown, having talked to him about her a bit.

“Are you trying to say he fancies his nan?” Priya asked Marisol.

“Marisol. Maybe if you actually talked to him, you’d know why she was so important to him. It’s a sweet quality, so stop psychoanalyzing everything.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you should analyze your taste in men, Marisol,” Lottie added.

Marisol tried making up for it by suggesting something handy that Gary might be able to do.

“What’s Rocco’s talent? Cracking on to your mates all day?” Lottie said.

An awkward silence fell over the group. The girls all looked at Charlie with sympathetic looks. Marisol was the only girl who didn’t, and she just stared at her nails.

“I’m sorry, babe. But you know it’s true.” Lottie gave her an apologetic look for having brought it up.

“Yeah… I’m just trying not to care anymore.” Charlie shrugged.

“Rocco’s been terrible. He won’t be getting two words out of me,” Priya said.

“Unless he starts talking about adders…” Lottie pointed out.

“They’re well poisonous and it happened in Cumbria! How close is that?” Priya exclaimed.

The girls continued chattering about snakes and Rocco while Charlie just tried not to pay attention. 

“Be real, Marisol. Would you really want to date someone who’s done what he’s done?” Hope asked skeptically. 

“I couldn’t date a guy I couldn’t outright trust.” Priya said.

“I don’t know… There’s something about the bad boys. Am I right, Charlie?” Marisol asked.

“Bad boys? No, not at all. There’s none of that game playing, or worrying that they’re cheating.” Charlie shot back.

“Sounds boring.” Marisol said.

“Yeah… actually being able to enjoy a relationship without worrying about cheating or drama… yeah so boring.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

Tired of everyone’s talk about Rocco, she needed to get away from the girls. Her water bottle wasn’t with her, so Charlie used that as an excuse to get away. Once in the kitchen and reunited with her water bottle, she was refilling it when a hissing noise startled her. Turning sharply, she sees Noah, who had been trying to get her attention.

“Charlie, I need your help!” He says.

“Help with what?”

“Mr. Love Island. I can’t talk out here. Come with me.”

Before she could say anything, Noah darted off towards the Villa. Sighing, Charlie followed him as he ended up leading her to the women’s dressing room. She pauses at the sight before her. Bobby is trying to fit himself into one of Priya’s dresses. Henrik is looking at various lipstick shades, being encouraged by Bobby. She shakes her head, wondering what she just walked into.

“How am I going to compete with this? You’ve got to help.” Noah begged.

“Can’t you ask Hope?” Charlie asked, not really wanting to get involved.

“No way! Come on, Charlie! I’d owe you big time. Please.”

“I’m sorry, Noah. I’m just… really not feeling up to it. Maybe you can get one of the other girls to help?” She looked at him sympathetically, knowing he wasn’t the most extroverted person.

“But you’re here now. Come on, Charlie. You’d be doing me a huge favour.”

“I’m sorry. I just…” She takes a breath. “I appreciate you thinking to ask me, but I’m sure you’ll understand if I tell you I’m honestly not up for it right now.”

Noah nodded and gave her a smile. She turned around and left the room, leaving the chaos behind. When she walked into the living room, she was thankful no one was there. Charlie sat down and rested her head on the cushion behind her, needing to take a few breaths. It had been a week, and everything was so overwhelming now. While it had been fun and exciting at first, having a failed relationship really caused her to view everything differently.

After some time had passed, Charlie felt that she had collected herself enough to face people again. She wandered back out, where the girls had moved to the daybeds.

“How’s it looking in there?” Priya asked.

“It’s utter chaos…” Charlie shook her head, remembering Bobby in one of the girls’ dresses.

“What are they doing?”

“You don’t want to know… Anyway, we’ll be finding out soon enough.”

Charlie laid down on the space on one of the daybeds, stretching out and enjoying the sun. It was a nice, calm few minutes. It was soon ended, when Priya called out that she had a text. It was time for the Mr. Love Island contest. They all made their way over to the lawn, where a judges table and long runway had been set up.

Gary was hosting and gave the girls an introduction to what they were about to witness. First up was the swimwear round, which Gary started. He walked around, striking poses and showing off his muscles before going to Marisol and pouring baby oil onto his chest. The girls all started laughing, and Charlie was even enjoying it.

Next, Gary announced Henrik, who came out wearing lipstick and a load of glitter. Turns out, it was Lottie’s lipstick, who was immediately jealous at how good it looked on him. Charlie laughed as he twirled and turned, also while admiring how the glitter looked on his skin and with his long blonde locks. He finished off by blowing a kiss towards Charlie, and she gave him a smile in return.

But then, they were all stunned when Bobby walked out wearing Priya’s dress. While Priya was most shocked, the girls all started laughing again. The boy tried doing a runway walk, but slipped on the smooth surface and ended up falling. He recovered well enough, doing a commando roll off the stage and running off back behind the stage. The girls were laughing hysterically by now.

Rocco came out next, which prompted silence from most of the girls. Marisol was the only exception, in addition to the boys cheering for him as well. He tried doing some yoga poses, but soon lost his balance and walked off.

“Moving swiftly on… He’s everyone’s favourite bit of posh. It’s Lucas!” Gary announced.

The girls all turned towards the pool where they saw Lucas dive in. They were first wondering why he was going into the pool, but were all rendered speechless when he pulls himself out, dripping wet, muscles glistening in the sunlight.

“Am I the only one watching this in slow motion…” Lottie said.

“His trunks are clinging to all the right places.” Priya pointed out.

“Suddenly, I’m really thirsty,” Charlie said, not able to take her eyes off of him.

She bit her bottom lip, suddenly not remembering any other boys aside from Lucas. It was just him, his gorgeous face, and utterly fit body. Noticing her looking, he gave her a wink before walking behind the stage. Blushing, Charlie tried calming herself down as the remaining boys did their walks. 

Next was the talent portion, and there was a small break, where the girls talked about what they’d seen so far. Bobby was a favourite with a few of the girls, which Charlie agreed with. She also nodded in agreement when Hope also mentioned Lucas.

The talent portion started, Noah going first. He asked for a volunteer, and Priya went up to the stage, taking a seat where he asked. Expertly, he braided her hair in one of the nicest braids that Charlie had ever seen. The girls were all quite impressed.

Rocco was next, trying to do a rain dance or something he said he learned in Iceland. While it seemed interesting at first, after a few minutes of nothing happening, his time was up and he grumbled his way off stage. Ibrahim’s act was a better talent, in which he was blindfolded and did 44 crunches while solving a Rubik’s cube in 40 seconds.

It went back to the weird as Henrik did a very weird eyebrow dance routine, followed by Gary eating a raw onion. Charlie couldn’t help but laugh as Lucas ‘peeled a hard-boiled egg with no hands’. He ended up shooting it out of the shell and it flew right at Lottie. Charlie tried to hit it away from the girl, but it instead hit Marisol. Lottie was thankful, but Marisol clearly wasn’t. Charlie looked back up to the stage where Lucas was standing with a goofy, but nervous grin as he said “ta-da?” She put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard, watching as he walked off the stage.

Bobby does a magic trick, which was probably the most impressive of the group. He pulled a large handkerchief from the cleavage of the dress, showing nothing hidden within it. With a flick of his wrist, there was a puff of smoke, and Bobby was standing there with a cupcake in his hand.

“Where was he hiding that?” Lottie asked, concerned.

“Oh, no. Not the bulge…” Priya remembered.

“Something sweet for someone sweet,” Bobby said as he placed the cupcake in front of Charlie.

“Aww, thanks babe! I love cupcakes!” She smiled brightly, because who wouldn’t be cheered up by baked goods?

“You aren’t really going to eat that are you?” Priya asked.

“Uh, of course I am. He’s a pro baker!” Charlie exclaimed. She left the cupcake in front of her for now as the girls gathered together again for the break between segments.

“Bobby’s still top of my list.” Lottie said.

“Poor Rocco, this is not going well for him,” Marisol looked a bit sad.

“It’s poetic justice, actually.” Charlie said.

“You can’t honestly think that?!” Marisol asked.

“He deserves it. The one day he needs his Mr. Smooth act to work and it all falls apart.” Charlie shrugged.

They got back to their seats as Bobby walked on stage to start the speech segment. He gave a lovely speech, comparing love and baking. He said when he found the girl for him, she’d always have a fresh pastry in her hand and a smile on her face. Charlie cheered loudly, the other girls joining in. Bobby smiles brightly at Charlie.

“Thank you, ladies. And someone better eat that cupcake. It was made with love!” He said before walking back off the stage.

Gary’s speech was surprisingly sweet, talking about the charity work his nan was always doing. He talked about helping her out at various places, helping out in the community, and how he brings that spirit to the house.

“And to top it off, just look at me. No need to pinch yourself, ladies, I’m real.” He grinned, walking off as Rocco took his place.

He started talking about soulmates, to which Charlie brought up the question of whether they all believed in soulmates, before he continued.

“On my journey to find love, I have made mistakes.” Rocco looks Charlie in the eyes. “Mistakes I deeply regret. But to err is human and to forgive is divine. Hopefully, the connection I make in the Villa will blossom into something wonderful. And that energy can lift the cloud that seems to be hanging over the Villa.”

“For a moment, I thought he was actually regretful…” Charlie rolled her eyes as he walked off the stage to very little applause.

Henrik talked about human connections and getting to know people. Lucas talked about how he’s been lucky in life to not take things for granted, and that love is one of those things. Noah’s speech was quite different from the others. He started by saying he was the least dateable guy in the Villa. He recovered well, by saying that he only wanted to date Hope, and Mr Love Island should be someone who shows it’s possible to find love.

Ibrahim was last, talking about super heroes and alter egos, and believing in truth and justice. He ended by saying they could always count on him to be honest and do the right thing. Then, the girls were to decide the winner.

“Ibrahim was great. But I think I’m going with Lucas.” Marisol said.

The girls debated scoring points and what they knocked people down points for. In the end, it seemed Gary, Noah, Ibrahim, and Bobby who were tied. Charlie decided to vote for Bobby, and the girls continued discussing the merits of each of the boys. Finally, Priya agreed, saying Bobby should win, leading to him being the winner.

“There was one clear winner. We all agreed he was the guy we’d most like to go on a date with.” Lottie held the tiara and sash as the boys were lined up in front of the judges table. “The Love Island boy we decided was most dateable is… Bobby!”

In true Bobby fashion, he jumps up and down screaming, gives Gary a huge hug, and shakes everyone’s had before accepting his sash and tiara. He fans away fake tears as everyone was laughing, and then his phone beeped. His special prize for winning was do have a phone call from people from back home. Bobby was told to make a speech before he went for his call, and he’d barely started the speech before the boys picked him up and tossed him in the pool.

Everyone was laughing and smiling, and it was a nice way to conclude the afternoon. Even Charlie was feeling happier than she had before.

“Here, babes, try some of this!” Priya jumped over to Charlie as she entered the dressing room, holding a brightly-coloured bottle of body spray.

It was time for everyone to get ready for the evening, doing their best to wind down from the entertaining events of the competition. 

“Uh, sure, why not?” Charlie said, closing her eyes.

Considering Priya was the scent queen of the Villa, Charlie trusted the girl. Priya puts a hand over Charlie’s closed eyes and uses the other to spray the scent over her. The smell of coconut fills the room.

“Bloody hell, Priya!” Lottie said, being overwhelmed by coconut.

“Sorry babes! Buuuuut, now we’re all fabulously tropical! Tell me that’s not the best thing you’ve ever smelled.” Priya smiled.

“I don’t think that one is really my scent, you know? I prefer something darker and more intense,” Lottie shared. “Cloves, sandalwood, that kind of thing.”

“Babe, I totally get you. It’s so important to find the right scent for your personality! What’s your thing, Charlie?” Priya asked.

“I usually go for something light and floral. Lavender is a favorite of mine.” Charlie smiled.

“Try this. It’s jasmine and chamomile.” Priya grabbed another bottle and sprays some of it in the other girl’s direction. 

“I bet Gary’s nan has teabags like that in the back of her cupboard. Although to be fair, there’s so much perfume and body spray in here I’m not even sure what I’m smelling anymore,” Lottie realized.

“That’s true. Would you guys mind, um, toning it down? It’s kind of hard to enjoy my coffee when I’m tasting guava and pine forest with every sip…” Marisol said from her table filled with half-empty coffee cups.

“Sorry hun, but we’ve got to be our absolute best this evening. After seeing the boys this afternoon, I’m worried they’re wearing our styles better than we are…” Priya was definitely thinking of Bobby in her dress. “And that’s saying something when me and Charlie are around!”

“They looked incredible! I almost didn’t want to show how impressed I was…” Charlie shook her head, smiling.

“Bobby was like, a revelation in my dress! Though, the way Rahim’s buttons popped off his shirt, it was like having my very own superhero!” Priya sighed, thinking of him.

“How did you feel about Rocco’s performance, Charlie?” Hope asked.

“I mean… I don’t really care much for him anymore, and he wasn’t very impressive.” Charlie raised an eyebrow at the other girl, wondering why she felt like asking.

“All he did was talk about himself. I don’t think I realized how self-involved he was until just then,” Hope said.

“He was trying to win you guys over. It’s not like any of you have given him much of a chance at that so far.” Marisol scowled before turning back at to her coffee.

“Why should I give him any other chances when he already screwed me over with the one I did give him?” Charlie gave the girl an incredulous look.

“So… Do you guys think Bobby is ever going to take that sash off?” Priya asked, changing the subject.

“I bet you he wore it when he was getting his phone call!” Lottie said.

“He’s really proud of himself, and so he should be. I think we all saw a different side to the boys this afternoon. They put on a good show, but they put themselves out there too. I thought what Noah said was so sweet.” Hope smiled.

“He’s such a sweetheart. You’re quite lucky.” Charlie gave the girl a smile, a little bit jealous at the same time.

A phone sounds out, and it turns out to be Marisol’s. She goes to pick it up, and drops it on the table. It causes her compact to fall on the floor, and powder went everywhere.

“And this is what happens when I don’t get to finish my coffee.” Marisol looked disgruntled.

“We’ll clean it up later. What does the text say?” Priya asked.

“Girls, you have a very important decision to make tonight. The boys are waiting for you at the firepit.”

The girls all quickly got to getting ready for the evening so they could meet the boys at the firepit. Charlie put on a shiny leather skirt and a leopard print crop top, smiling when Priya complimented her on it. When they all got ready, they headed out to meet the boys.

“Charlie, that outfit you’re wearing could make souffles rise!” Bobby said when he saw Charlie.

“Is that a good thing?” She asked.

“Sure is. Souffles are hard to perfect.”

“Thanks, Bobby!” Charlie smiled at him.

“For heaven’s sake, I knew he’d still be wearing the sash!” Priya said, taking in the sight of him with the sash and tiara. Thankfully, he’d changed out of her dress.

“I did earn this! You think I’m going to give up being Mr. Love Island before I have to?” Bobby said, showing it off.

“Mate, the title is yours but now I’m coming for it. And I’ll wear more lipstick next time, if that’s what it takes!” Henrik said.

“Did you wear the sash when you were on the phone?” Lottie asked.

“Obviously. It was a video call too, so my boys got to see me all dressed up.” Bobby smiled.

“Your boys?” 

“Yeah, the lads. The fam. My friends from the hospital kitchen. There were like nine of them all squashed into Big Jonno’s front room.” Bobby was clearly happy to have been able to talked to his friends.

“Not that I want to take away from Bobby’s victory, which we can all agree was truly deserved… But does anyone have an idea why we’re here?” Rocco asked.

“Apparently the girls have an important decision to make, and that’s why you’re all lined up. Don’t know exactly what it is yet, though,” Priya replied.

“I mean, I’d assume it’s about who is the most dateable?” Charlie guessed.

“Well, yeah. But what exactly does that mean?” Hope questioned.

“Um, I think we know who’s most dateable,” Bobby said. “It’s Mr Love Island, surely?”

“Babe, I think you looked super hot in that dress… but I’m not sure it’s the look every girl is going for. Being Mr Love Island and being the most dateable aren’t exactly the same thing.” Lottie said.

“Oh! It’s me!” Charlie said, pulling out her phone. “Islanders, tonight the girls will decide which boys are the most and least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend. Girls, you may discuss your voting as a group, but you will send your answers individually via text.”

Charlie paused for a minute as she read the next part, a look of surprise on her face.

“The boys who are voted least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend will be vulnerable, and is at risk of being dumped from the island…” She looked back up at everyone, face full of conflict.

“What? Are you serious?” Hope asked.

“That makes it official… Sounds like one of the boys is getting dumped over this… But after Charlie got ditched for another girl, that’s only fair.” Lottie said, looking pointedly at Rocco.

The girls started discussing how to go about the decision. Everyone was pretty conflicted, same as Charlie. Noah suggested they vote fairly, and took the boys across the lawn as the girls stood and talked things over. Everyone agrees that Noah likely would leave with a girlfriend, because he and Hope were so close. Next, Marisol brought up Gary, who most of the girls agreed he would be able to find a girlfriend in the Villa. Ibrahim seemed safe because of Priya’s comments, as she was pretty happy with him. Everyone loved Bobby, so he seemed safe.

“And that leaves us with Rocco…” Priya said.

“Can I just say –“ Marisol’s words were cut off by Hope.

“Maybe we should ask Charlie. She’s the one who’s actually coupled up with Rocco.”

“Honestly, I don’t care what happens to him. But I highly doubt he’d end up with someone in the long run.”

“You might not be bothered, but some of us are.” Marisol cut in, turning to Charlie. “I didn’t want to hurt you. And I honestly don’t think Rocco did either. He’s just… Not very good at dealing with the way things work in here. I know it was silly of me to fall for his sweet-talking when he was actually chatting to all the girls, but I have fallen for him. A least a little bit. I’ve been trying not to let on, partly because I didn’t want to hurt you… and partly because I didn’t want to get hurt either. I didn’t want Rocco to know how much I was starting to like him until I was sure. So now I’m thinking he might even end up with me as his girlfriend. But if you guys don’t agree, I might not even get the chance to find out. It would really mean a lot to me if you all gave Rocco a chance.”

Everyone glances between Marisol and Charlie. Charlie sighs, realizing Marisol is waiting for a response from her.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not convinced. His actions speak louder than his words. You may not have wanted to hurt me, but you did. Both of you. And if you don’t want to be hurt, I highly recommend you rethink wanting to be with him. You keep asking me to give him a chance, but remember: I already did, and that ended with heartbreak. So stop thinking I’m going to suddenly forgive him for cheating on me.”

Charlie’s annoyance rolled off her body in waves, frustrated that Marisol could still like Rocco despite everything. 

“Umm… before we all decide to go off, we’re forgetting a couple boys,” Hope broke in before anything else was said. “Lucas and Henrik. I mean, there’s no way Lucas isn’t going to be a catch for some girl that comes in here.” 

“Like you, you mean?” Priya said, raising an eyebrow.

“I might have a little crush.” Hope was blushing lightly. “But I really like Noah too. If I wasn’t with him, things might be different.”

“I know who I’ve got my eye on…” Lottie said. “What do you think, Charlie?”

Charlie sighed, still not completely aware of what her feelings towards the two boys were. She knew she liked them both, but wasn’t sure how much she wanted the other girls to know.

“Honestly… I’d like them both to stay.” She looked up at the other girls.

They spent a few moments trying to decide who they’d pick if it came down to the two of them. It seemed Lucas was better liked by the girls, though Lottie seemed to lean more to the side of Henrik. Charlie just hoped they would both get to stay. 

Since they’d discussed all the boys, they decided to spread out and do their votes. Charlie made her way over towards the pool to sit down on one of the chairs. First, she had to vote for who she thought was most likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend. Not able to think of anyone else for sure, she typed in Noah and sent it. When it came time to vote for the boy least likely to leave with a girlfriend, she hesitated a moment, but ultimately typed in Rocco and hit send.

Charlie took a deep breath, looking out at the night sky and listening to the sound of the pool. When she got a text asking her to return to the firepit, she sighed before standing up and walking over there. The boys were all lined up in front of the girls. They’d apparently been talking about some of the Violet Man comics with Rahim, then started arguing about Adventure Golf.

“Oh no, it’s me…” Priya said grabbing her phone. “Islanders, the boy who received the most votes, and that you think is most likely to leave the island with a girlfriend is… Noah!”

Hope squealed excitedly before running over to give Noah a hug. Charlie smiled, glad to see one happy couple at least. Next, Hope got the text.

“The boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend were… Rocco… Henrik… and Ibrahim.”

Everyone was silent, looking at the boys who were named. Hope’s phone beeped again, and everyone looked at her, waiting.

“Guys, there’s more. ‘The three boys who were voted least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend will now face a public vote. The public will vote on the boy they want to have another chance at love. The remaining boys will be dumped from the island.” Hope read.

“Are you serious?” Priya exclaimed. “My guy might be dumped and I’ve got to just wait and see?”

Charlie looked over at the boys. Hope and Noah were holding hands, somber despite Noah’s positive vote. She noted that Rocco and Marisol were missing from the group. The boys are all muttering between themselves. Charlie found herself looking over at Henrik, not happy there was a chance of him leaving before getting to know him more.

“I feel like I only just got to know you lads… But it’s been an absolute pleasure.” Henrik said, trying to stay positive.

“Mate, it was an honour to be in the Villa with you. And you don’t need to talk like that. We don’t know you’re going yet.” Lucas said to his friend.

“At least one of us is. I know how much harder it is coming in later. We’ve both had to work to make an impression.” Henrik frowned.

“I hope you get to stay…” Charlie said, looking at him sadly.

“Me too.” He reached out to take one of her hands and looked into her eyes. “It’s nice to know someone’s on my side. I always thought you and I had a bit of a connection. If I do go, I’ll be disappointed we didn’t get a chance to know each other better.”

She was about to respond when Lottie started talking.

“Are we not even going to talk about who voted for Ibrahim to be dumped? I voted Rocco, just so you know.”

“I voted Rocco too.” Charlie said. “There has to be a good chance the public will save Rahim…”

“They had better.” Lottie said, visibly upset. “I’m glad you’re staying positive, because I’m raging. I feel as though one of the girls has totally betrayed us, and I’m going to find out who it is.”

Marisol and Rocco finally join the group again. Her makeup was smudged and it looked like she had been crying.

“Who has betrayed who?” Marisol asked.

Lottie took that moment to yawn and say it was time for her to get ready for bed. Marisol looked like she wanted to say more, but agreed it was probably that time.

“It’s been a long day for all of us, and we wouldn’t want to say anything we might regret.” Marisol turns and heads to the Villa. The rest of the islanders agree, and do the same.

Charlie spends a few extra minutes, just staring into the fire, trying to place everything that happened in the past two days. Finally, she sighs, turning away from the fire. As she starts walking towards the Villa, she notices Ibrahim by himself out on the lawn. Realizing he may not want to be alone, Charlie decides to go keep him company.

“Practicing your swing?” She asks as she gets closer, having noticed he was miming it.

“Yeah, I was. It helps me calm down.” Ibrahim sighed. “I’m a little bit in shock, I think. I should have expected to be in the bottom three… I’ve said it before, but coming in here was a wake-up call. I know I can’t rely on my looks anymore.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Charlie smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up. “You’ve got the looks, you’re funny, and you’re a professional sportsman, for crying out loud! What haven’t you got?”  
Ibrahim stops practicing his swing and turns towards the girl.

“Someone who sees all that and still likes me for me.”

Charlie was about to tell him that Priya seemed like that person, but he slowly moved closer to her. She was frozen, not sure what was happening. Hope had mentioned that Noah thought Rahim was into her, but Priya was her friend and Charlie wasn’t about to let the boy kiss her if that’s what his intention was. She takes a step back, and he does the same, the movement seeming to break him out of his thought.

“Sorry, that was too much. I shouldn't have done that.” Ibrahim shakes his head.

“Hey.” Charlie gets his attention again. “Don’t forget Priya. She really does like you. But… I’ll leave you to it.”

Charlie turned and headed toward the Villa, head even more thrown into confusion. She got ready for bed, throwing on her most comfortable pajamas and headed to the bedroom. As soon as she walked into the room, she stopped, then turned and walked back out. _I forgot about Rocco…_ She didn’t want to share a bed with him again.

She went out to get a drink of water from the kitchen, then went to make herself comfortable on the daybed again. Hating the feeling of being so alone and confused, Charlie curled herself up into a ball and did her best to get to sleep.


	10. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for a double dumping based on a public vote. Charlie finds herself torn in her feelings.

Charlie was startled awake by the sound of her phone. Blinking her eyes open to the sunlight, she groaned when she read the text. The girl was being called to report to the Beach Hut. Even worse, she was to be doing the session with Rocco. She breathed out a frustrated breath before taking a seat on the chair next to Rocco.

“Two new boys have entered the Villa. What do you both think of Henrik?” The two had to both answer the question.

“He’s got a really great vibe. I think he’ll be really good for the Villa.” Charlie smiled, thinking about him. “He’s really sweet, too. Always tries to be positive.”

“Yeah, I think I agree with that. He’s like a hype machine. I reckon it’ll be good for us, having someone like that around,” Rocco added.

“And what do you think of Lucas?” They were asked next.

“He seems like a really great guy.” Charlie tried not to blush, thinking of him pulling himself out of the pool the day before. “He’s sweeter than most people think, too. He was really nice to talk to when we went on the date that first day.”

“Yeah, a few people were unsure when he came in. I think he’s actually pretty chill,” Rocco said.

“Moving on to the girls. Charlie, who do you think causes the most drama?”

“Marisol.” She answers the question sharply and without any explanation. 

Rocco seemed to have been about to say something, but closes his mouth before speaking. He then pauses and turns to look at Charlie.

“I shouldn’t be surprised though, should I? Things haven’t really been easy between you both.” Rocco said to her.

“Wow, you think so?” Charlie shot back before they were asked the next question.

“A lot has gone on these past few days. Charlie, how do you feel about what happened with Rocco?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt. I really liked him. I guess I wasn’t enough for him though. Seems to be my lot in relationships though.” She clenched her jaw tight, trying to keep from saying anything else.

“I’m sorry, I… I just kind of… panicked a bit. I didn’t realise these questions would be so intense!”

“You panicked a bit?” Charlie’s head turned sharply in his direction. “How does panicking cause you to graft on other girls and kiss one that’s not your partner like that?”

Rocco didn’t say anything, shocked by her question and keenly aware of the camera. Charlie sighed and looked back toward the crew member asking the questions.

“Is there someone else in the Villa you’d rather be with, Charlie?”

“Give me literally anyone else.” Charlie exhaled with a sardonic laugh.

“Whoa, easy on the angry vibes. There’s no need for all this negativity. All I’ve done is be true to myself.”

“You REALLY don’t get it do you? I shouldn’t be surprised.” Charlie stood up and looked at the crew. “Are we done here?”

At the crew member’s confirmation, Charlie quickly walked out of the room, needing to escape everything. It was one thing having relationship issues in the real world. It was another thing entirely to have to deal with having been cheated on while on national television, then to be interviewed about it next to that person. Even worse, Charlie didn’t even feel like she could go anywhere to just have a proper yell without being recorded. 

After a bit of a walk, she decided to just face the Villa and headed to the dressing room to change. The other girls were all there when Charlie walked in.

“Where have you been off to?” Hope asked. “You were out on the daybed again last night, weren’t you? But I didn’t see you there when I looked out there. It worried me a little.”

“Oh, yeah. I did. And I was called to the beach hut and had to do an interview with Rocco.” Charlie gave the girls a look that she didn’t want to talk about it.

She was thankful that they respected the look she gave them, and that they gave her space as she went about getting ready. Instead, Charlie listened to the chatter start up about the fact that two boys were going home later. Then bickering happened between Lottie and Marisol, though Charlie wasn’t sure what had started it. Hope tried to keep everyone positive, but instead it just caused silence until the girls eventually finished and left the room.

Charlie was the last one, wanting to enjoy a few minutes of silence before heading outside. As she thought back over the confession in the beach hut, as well as her behavior the past few days, she sighed. _I’ve been such a bitch, and I really need to move on if I’m going to be happy here._ Charlie decided she’d try being better, and walked out to enjoy some sun.

Walking outside, she headed over to where Lottie, Ibrahim, Priya, and Gary were lounging on beanbags. She smiled a greeting to Priya before flopping down on a free beanbag.

“It’s so humid outside today,” Charlie said with a frown.

“Yeah, you should see Rocco’s hair.” Lottie laughed.

Following her friend’s gaze, she sees Rocco and Marisol together on a daybed, which was the same one Charlie had been sleeping in the night before. Of course. There’s something so ridiculous about this all. The two are smiling and laughing. Rocco has his hand on Marisol’s arm. Charlie sighed.

“The animals are all in heat,” Lottie says, watching them.

“You’d think Rocco wasn’t going up against a public vote tonight.” Priya said.

“I’d rather you didn’t remind me about that,” Ibrahim says. “But also, I thought you girls would all be done with Rocco after everything came out. But look at them. Marisol’s loving life. I can’t get my head around it.”

“I guess he just knows what women want to hear.” Priya shrugs.

“Please, he knows nothing.” Lottie spat.

“They deserve each other. I guess at least they showed their colours now, and not further on down the line. I’m just glad I never went further with him.” Charlie shook her head.

At Lottie’s mention of them behaving like animals in heat, Gary starts an impression of David Attenborough. He starts narrating the actions of the couple on the daybed. Charlie couldn’t help but find it mildly entertaining, Lottie was laughing the most though.

“Isn’t this going a bit far?” Priya asks. “Doing impressions… It’s kinda petty.”

“That’s easy to say when you’re not involved.” Gary said.

Charlie sighed, remembering what she’d decided not too long ago in the dressing room. _Try to be better_. It seemed like a better option than her previous ‘go big or go home’ motto. It seemed like that one just lead to more drama.

“You’re probably right though. It might be a bit much. Even if Rocco leaves, we’re still going to have to live with Marisol.”

“Charlie’s right, guys. And she has more reason to feel hurt than anyone. How about we just talk about something else?” Priya suggests.

“How about Noah and Hope?” Charlie says, not sure what else to suggest.

“That’s all you can come up with? They’re such old news. They’re basically married.” Lottie said.

“I mean, at least it’s a happy couple to consider.” Charlie sighs.

Lottie turns the conversation to Ibrahim, asking if he thinks Noah’s head could be turned. Lottie and Priya went back and forth about it for a minute, before Ibrahim said it wasn’t entirely out of the question. Lottie and Priya were surprised to hear him admit it.

“It would take a lot, though, for someone to do that.” He pauses, scratching the back of his neck, looking nervous. “Well, I’m sure there’s probably someone who could turn his head, but err, you know…”

Ibrahim looks at Charlie, who sits up a bit and gives him an incredulous look. _He means me??_

“But I don’t think you’re his type, Lottie. Sorry,” Ibrahim tries to cover his look, realizing he probably gave too much away.

“Well this was enlightening… I’ll talk to you all later.”

Charlie stood up and left them to talk. _I swear everything keeps getting to be too much._ She decided to head to the kitchen, but has to pass near the daybeds to do so. She notices Rocco and Marisol compose themselves a little as she nears them.

“Oh hey, Charlie.” Marisol says.

Rocco stifles a giggle and buries his face in Marisol’s hair. She grins at him.

“You know they’re all watching, don’t you?” Charlie couldn’t help but point it out to them.

“What do you mean, ‘watching’?” Marisol had looked over and see the others looking at them.

“They’re doing impressions, saying you look like animals in heat.” Charlie shrugged, deciding she’d just be blunt.

“What?!” Marisol seemed surprised. “I know Lottie’s annoyed, but that’s just childish. Though I guess I can understand where it comes from.”

Marisol blushed, realizing who she was talking to. She takes her hand off Rocco’s arm.

“Does it look that bad?” The girl asked.

“Well…”

“I took a risk cracking on with Rocco, but it was what I wanted. I committed myself to that decision. I need to see it through, no matter what comes of it.” Marisol said, solemnly.

“Like how the captain goes down on the ship,” Rocco added with a smile. Marisol sighs.

“I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, hun. I really am. It’s just… this could be Rocco’s last day. So we should make the most of it and enjoy ourselves, right?” Marisol said.

“I was just telling Marisol some of my stories,” Rocco says, causing Marisol to laugh.

“Why don’t you sit down with us, Charlie.” 

“Yeah, I’m going to have to pass. I appreciate the invite, but I have to be honest that I’m still not exactly that great with how things are. I also want to say that yes, what you both did hurt me. A lot. I wish you both had just been honest with me when you first realized something might happen between you two. But I’m also sorry for how I’ve been acting lately. Without going too much into it, what happened brought up very negative memories from my last relationship outside of the Villa. Clearly I’m still dealing with that, and I didn’t realize until a bit ago how much of my behavior was due to me still not being over that.” Charlie paused to take a breath. “While I’m not sure how the vote tonight will end up, either way I know you’re still going to be here, Marisol, and I just ask that you be patient with me as I’m trying to move past everything.”

Marisol seemed to take her words in and silently nodded, understanding. Done with the conversation, and also mentally exhausted, Charlie continued walking, needing to breathe again. She hadn’t realized how much she’d been stressing when talking to them. After going to the kitchen for some water, she decided to go to the roof terrace, hoping it was empty. Some time to think sounded preferable.

As she walked out on to the terrace, she saw that Lucas had beat her there. The girl had to admit that seeing him standing, back to her, staring out at the hills was a beautiful sight. Somehow, her mood improved just by that view.

“Hey stranger,” she says with a smile.

Lucas turned around and returned her smile.

“Charlie, wow. Hi.” He seemed nervous.

“All alone, today?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t realize how intense it would be in here. Figured I’d come up here to get some air.”

“I had the same idea.” Charlie walked forward, leaning against a wall and looking out at the landscape.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it? I just love the Spanish landscape.” Lucas said.

“Have you been to Spain before? Aside from now, that is.”

“Family holidays. My family always goes for these big all-inclusive hotels on the seafront. But there’s so much more to this country that you can’t see in a resort, you know? I’d love to explore it all on my motorbike one day. Maybe I’ll bring someone special along for the ride.”

Lucas winked at her and Charlie felt heat rise to her face. He took a few steps closer to her. She bit her lower lip, looking at him.

“I was actually hoping we’d get some time alone together. And I realize that you probably wish it was Henrik staying instead of me. But would you stay here and chat a while?” He almost looked vulnerable as he asked.

“Oh, yes. Of course.” She smiled and took a seat, Lucas following suit and sitting next to her, resting his arm behind her head. “So, what did you want to talk about? Anything in particular?”

“Well, this might sound weird, but I feel like I know you quite well already from the show… Going from what I’ve seen, it seems like you put the happiness of the group first. You have a really strong presence, too. It would be hard for anyone not to notice you.”

Charlie looked down as he talked, trying to hid her blush, as well as her smile.

“But you don’t know me at all! Is there anything you’d like to ask me?”

“Oh wow, thanks for putting me on the spot!” Charlie laughed, lifting her head up to look at him. “Let me think… You mentioned going on holidays with your family. Do you all get along?”

“Right in there with the big questions!” He smiled. “But I appreciate that you were listening. But yeah, I think most families have their problems, and I’ve not always seen eye-to-eye with mine. They have their own ideas about what I should do and who I should be… But I love them, for all their quirks. What else do you want to know?”

“One wasn’t enough?” She laughed, trying to think of another question. “I’ll give you something easier this time. Favourite drink?”

“You know, there’s this absolutely fantastic 1986 cabernet—” He cut himself off, blushing a little. “But give me an ice cold cerveza any day. That’s ‘beer’ in Spanish, by the way.”

Lucas grinned at her, nudging his shoulder into hers. The playful side of him did a great job at calming her. Even just focusing on things outside of the Villa was a great way to calm her down.

“You know, I am more of a wine girl, so I wouldn’t mind hearing more of your suggestions sometime.” Charlie smiled at him, feeling much more at peace for the first time in the past few days.

“Well, then. Perhaps we’ll have to do a wine tasting someday.” His smile grew, reveling in being next to her. “I’m enjoying this! Go on, ask me one more.”

“Alright then! I better make this a good one if it’s the last.” She thought for a moment. “What’s your life goal?

“I’m glad you asked that, actually. I don’t know if you remember when we were talking the other day, but I plan on joining Doctors Without Borders, once I have a bit more experience. Do my bit for the world and help save some lives.” Lucas smiled, thinking about that part of his future.

“I do, it’s a really amazing thing to dedicate yourself to.”

Lucas looks really happy at her words. He sighs, giving her a big smile.

“That was a lot of fun. I feel like we’re more even now.”

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Charlie couldn’t help but admire his face and the way the sun shone on his skin. He seemed peaceful, enjoying the warmth, reminding her of a cat. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach as she realized how close their faces were. Then, Charlie saw his gaze move from her eyes down to her lips. 

Almost as though it were in slow motion, he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. The kiss was brief, but felt perfect. As Lucas pulls away, she opens her eyes to see him smiling at her. She smiles back, noticing a bit of her lipstick on his lips.

“That was nice.” He said.

“I’ll see you around.”

Charlie smiled as she stood up and left him alone on the terrace again. She decided not to mention the lipstick, hoping he’d think of her later when he noticed it. And for the first time in a few days, Charlie actually felt hopeful.

Later that day, everyone was at the challenge stage, preparing for a ‘Mean Tweets’ challenge. The islanders were in their couples, sharing a chalkboard. Lottie got the text with the rules. She and Bobby would be taking turns reading tweets from the public about things happening in the Villa, but the names would be blanked out. The couples had to guess which islander the tweet was about. The couple with the most correct answers would win the challenge.

“This is like, our first real glimpse of what the public thinks about us!” Hope said excitedly

“Ever seen those celebrity mean tweets? Absolutely savage.” Lucas says.

“Looks like you guys are an honorary couple for the challenge,” Lottie says, looking at Lucas and Henrik.

The two boys give each other a look, grinning.

“I could do a lot worse,” Lucas laughs.

“Mate, you’re prettier than most girls!” Henrik returns.

Charlie sat next to Rocco, and the islanders prepared to start the challenge. Lottie picks up the first card and shows it to everyone. ‘That guy ____’s like the one jar of pickles in your nan’s cupboard that just won’t open up.’

The tweet gets some funny reactions from the islanders before they all turn to their partners to deliberate. Charlie and Rocco decide to go with Ibrahim, which every other couple also wrote down. Everyone was correct, as Lottie pulled the sticker off to reveal his name.

“I knew this was why I was in the bottom three…” Ibrahim’s shoulders slumped a bit.

“I mean, you do kind of look like a pickle.” Charlie looks over at him, seeing what reaction she’d get.

While everyone was confused at first, Ibrahim laughed at the comment, and Charlie smiles at him. Getting on to the next tweet, everyone read it with eyebrows raised. ‘You can do better than him, ____ <3’

“That’s… er… intense.” Hope comments.

Rocco suggested Charlie answer it, feeling bad about saying it about one of his boys. From what the other islanders commented, the tweet was likely about Marisol, Lottie, or herself. It was hard for her to decide, wondering if she should put herself down, or maybe Marisol. Charlie had a feeling the tweet was referring to Rocco as the ‘him’. In the end, she decided to put down Marisol, hoping the girl was able to move on from Rocco. As everyone put up their boards, most had the same answer, though a few had her name. Marisol was the correct answer, which then brought up the question of whether it meant Gary or Rocco. In the end, Charlie decided to just have everyone move on, not wanting to make too much more drama happen.

They decided to move on, and Lottie glances at the card and purses her lips. She turns it around. ‘____ treating _____ like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling xoxo’

“This one’s definitely about me… as for the other person, Lottie’s kind of been gunning for me the last few days. Not that what happened has anything to do with her… The only other islanders who fit the bill would be Marisol and Gary. Maybe. What do you reckon?” Rocco put in his two cents and Charlie had to think about it.

She figured it seemed more likely to be Lottie and Rocco than Marisol and Gary. At the same time, Charlie knew she hadn’t been behaving the best and was starting to feel bad about it. In the end, she wrote down that she had been treating Rocco badly.

“You put your own name down? That takes some guts,” Bobby says in admiration.

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot of respect for that,” Lucas adds.

“Yeah… I realized I haven’t exactly been the best person since everything happened…” Charlie looked down, not really sure what else to say.

Everyone else’s boards had written down Lottie and Rocco.

“Just because I had the guts to say what all of you were thinking,” Lottie said, a bit offended.

“I don’t know if that’s true, hun. Like, maybe to start with, but don’t you think you took it a bit far?” Priya asked. “I hate saying it, but it was never really your business, was it?”

“While I really appreciate you standing up for me when I really wasn’t able to stand up for myself, I have to admit that Priya has a point…” Charlie said softly.

“That’s the last time I stick up for you, then.” Lottie seemed hurt by Charlie’s words.

“Girls! Let’s drop it. What was the answer, Lottie?” Hope said, trying to calm things down.

The tweet had said Lottie and Rocco as the answer. Charlie felt a little bit of relief that it wasn’t her, but also felt bad for Lottie. The next card got everyone’s attention, and the previous grievance was forgotten. ‘____ get out of there babe, she’s just playing you to get to the finale!!’

Everyone was shocked. Rocco figured it probably wasn’t Charlie or Lottie being the she, so they had to decide between Ibrahim, Gary, and Noah being the one possibly getting played.

“I mean… If we’re thinking about how the public likely sees things, the answer would probably be Noah,” Charlie suggested.

“It seems weird to think about, but you have a good point,” Rocco agrees, writing down Noah’s name.

Most of the boards have Ibrahim’s name written on them. Hope gasps when she sees Noah’s name on Charlie and Rocco’s board and frowns. The tweet did say Noah’s name, and everyone gasped then.

“It’s obviously the opinion of some jealous nobody. The public only sees bits of what actually happens in here. It’s not like they know the full story,” Hope says.

“Just hear me out. We know you two seem totally committed. And everyone knows that the couple that’s been together from day one often ends up in the finale. So thinking from the public’s side, they probably would assume the worst. That was my logic at least. They don’t see what we see.” Charlie said.

‘I swear that ____ comments on everything that happens one way or another even if it has nothing to do with her.’ 

Charlie sighed, figuring it was likely her. Somehow, she did seem to end up talking with someone about whatever was going on, whether she wanted to or not. Rocco laughed, and wrote her name down. The islanders all had guessed either Charlie, Marisol, or Lottie. The tweet was indeed referring to Charlie, and the other islanders all looked over to see how she would respond.

“I mean, I can’t lie. It was bang on. It seems like whenever something happens in here, I get involved one way or another and have to talk about it.” She shrugs, looking over to Lucas and Henrik, who had also put her name down. She notices Henrik wink at her, and she smiles back.

They moved on to the next tweet. ‘____ is blates just here for the moment he can get his guitar out and play ‘Wonderwall’.’

“Maybe Henrik for this one?” Rocco seems to be thinking hard about it. “I dunno, I just get that kinda vibe from him.”

Charlie stares at him for a moment before taking the board and writes Rocco’s name on it. Everyone else had done the same, and he seems upset about it.

“It’s not a guitar, it’s a ukulele. And I didn’t even bring it with me!” He responded.

“Rocco… don’t you remember when Hope and I were playing ‘guess that tune’ with Noah and you literally did that exact thing? I joined in. It’s not wrong at all.” Charlie laughed.

“Only two left, guys!” Lottie says, picking up the next card.

‘Calling it now, ____ is the biggest player on this year’s Love Island, even more than Rocco.’

“I think I’ve got this one in the bag,” Gary says.

“Oh, lay off!” Rocco says, upset.

“Mate, you’re already in the tweet. I was talking about Mr Playboy over there.” Gary points at Lucas, who only smiles.

“Dunno where you got playboy from. Aren’t you the one who’s slept with the most girls?” Lucas replies.

Charlie did her best to not laugh at the solid shot from Lucas. Then Rocco nudged her, trying to figure out the answer.

“For the record, I don’t see Henrik, Rahim, or Noah as those kinds of lads.”

“What about Bobby?” Charlie suggested.

“Could go either way. It’s not like we’ve seen him form a connection with anybody yet.”

Charlie decided to put Bobby’s name down, and when everyone flipped their boards over, they’d guessed either Gary or Lucas. Rocco and Charlie laugh when they see they happened to get it right. Everyone looks over at Bobby, who steeples his fingers and grins.

“Is it true?” Priya asks.

“Who knows? Tune in next time for the big reveal!” Bobby responds.

“You know, it’s always the funny ones you’ve gotta watch out for. But you can’t paint everyone with the same brush, can you?” Charlie gives him a suspicious but playful look. 

Bobby gives Charlie a wink and then taps his nose. Everyone laughs, having been entertained by the thought, before looking back at Lottie and Bobby for the last tweet. As Lottie goes to hand it to Bobby, she hesitates. The boy tries to take it, but she keeps it out of his reach.

“That’s it, guys. Time to go.” Lottie says with a frown.

“But the—” Bobby starts, before being interrupted.

“I said we’re done.”

“Didn’t you just say there was one more left over?” Marisol asks as the islanders all frown.

“I’ve read the tweet. It’s boring, so we’re skipping it. Game over.” Lottie says, staring her down.

“That’s not fair. We’re just having a good time, right guys?” Hope says. “And it’s the last one! Best until last, I always say.”

“She said it’s over, mate.” Gary interjects.

Before anyone can do anything, Lottie takes the tweet and walks back to the Villa. Everyone looks at each other, then Hope gets everyone hyped up again and says they should tally the points.

“And the winners are… Charlie and Rocco.” Bobby announces.

Charlie’s phone buzzes, being alerted that she and Rocco get to head to the jacuzzi to enjoy a bottle of champagne. Everyone starts heading back to the Villa, Charlie and Rocco most excitedly, as they go to the jacuzzi. The rest of the islanders seem invested in conversation, likely about what the tweets said.

Charlie felt her body relax in the warm water as she sipped her glass of champagne. She looks over at Rocco, who has a frown on his face.

“What’s on your mind?” She asks.

“I just feel like we have a much better idea of what the public thinks now. It’s weird. You forget all the cameras in here. Now I’m suddenly all aware of them again. Especially after that tweet about Hope playing Noah. It’s funny, people on the outside see more stuff than we do, but they don’t see everything, either. You and Hope said the public doesn’t know the full picture, but I can’t decide whether I agree with that. Do you reckon those tweets were onto something?”

“They were all hit and miss.” Charlie shrugged.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

The worry seemed to fade from his mind, and the two enjoyed the jacuzzi without chatting. After finishing the bottle, they decided it was time to head in and get ready for the evening. Despite still being upset with him, Charlie was a little glad that they’d won the challenge. She was pretty sure he would be leaving during the dumping, so perhaps she could consider it a good thing that one of their last memories as a ‘couple’ was semi positive.

When it was time for everyone to get ready for the evening, there was definitely a somber vibe.

“I feel like I’m getting ready for a funeral,” Marisol comments.

“Last funeral I was at, I didn’t wear this much makeup,” Priya says, to a short round of laugher before the silence falls again.

They chatted a bit about who they thought might be going home, but it was hard to think about.

“Whatever happens, we’ll all be here for each other, right girls?” Charlie says, which the other girls agree with.

“Sorry, guys. I’m such a melt. I get why everyone’s so angry at Rocco, but he’s also been the first guy I’ve really clicked with. So for him to go just as we’ve started getting to know each other…” Marisol was cut off.

“I’m so over this.” Lottie says. “Charlie got pied off for you and so far it feels like hardly anyone else cares about that. You know what you were doing, the same way you did when you stole Gary from Hannah. And you didn’t even like him.”

“You know that’s not true! I liked him. I did. But it felt like there was something wrong almost immediately after we coupled up. Kind of gets me wondering what that tweet said. You know, the one you didn’t want us to read? I seem to recall Gary being quite keen that we didn’t see it.” The girls all look at Lottie as Marisol speaks, and the girl’s face was paler than usual. “I’m just done with you being so cliquey, Lottie. I know you and Gary were doing impressions of us earlier. Charlie told me everything.”

Lottie gives Charlie a deadly glare, to which the brunette raises her eyebrows at.

“It’s not like it wouldn’t have gotten back to them anyways.” Charlie says.

“That’s not the point. Why should you get to do whatever you want and just get away with it? Charlie told me all about how smug you were both acting together,” Lottie throws back.

“I can’t believe you said that about me.” Marisol says, turning to Charlie. “Especially when I told you at the time that I just wanted to Rocco to enjoy what was likely to be his last day in the Villa.”

“Looks like Charlie’s been stirring the pot. We all live here together, babes.” Lottie says, also turning to the girl.

“What, and all this is somehow my fault for being honest? And you know I didn’t say that, Lottie. I didn’t even talk to you after I went and talked to them. In fact, I went over to apologize for how much of a bitch I’d been acting because I realized it wasn’t worth it. Maybe you should do the same.”

Over the drama and finished getting ready, Charlie stands and turns toward the door. Hope is standing there trying to get their attention.

“Took you long enough. I literally said ‘guys’ about three times already. Anyway, I got a text. It’s time,” Hope says.

The girls all stand in silence for a moment. Priya suggests a solidarity hug, to which she Hope, and Marisol join with. She has a moment of hesitation, but Charlie joins in as well. Lottie stays standing back. Then they all head out to the firepit, waiting for the news while Ibrahim, Henrik, and Rocco stand together, hands clasped. Finally a phone buzzes and Noah stands.

“Islanders, you’ve had your say, and now so has the public. It’s time to say goodbye to two boys. The first boy to be dumped from the island is…” He pauses, waiting for the next text. “Henrik.”

“That’s so whack,” Charlie hears Lucas say.

She looks over at the blond boy, a feeling of sadness washing over her. She wanted to go and wrap her arms around him, but another phone beeped. Priya stands, gaining everyone’s attention.

“The second person to be dumped from the island is….” She takes a deep breath. “Rocco.”

Ibrahim lets out a sigh of relief, then turns to give Rocco a hug. Henrik’s phone goes off, and he reads out the text that he and Rocco need to go pack their bags and say their goodbyes. A few tears fall from his eyes. Everyone stands up and goes to give the boys hugs, though Charlie can’t seem to stand. She takes a deep breath.

“I’ll help you guys pack.” Ibrahim says, patting the guys on their backs.

“Yeah, just a minute.” Henrik says, walking over to sit next to Charlie. 

Everyone else heads back to the Villa, leaving the two sitting by the fire. Charlie looks at Henrik, who takes a deep breath and looks out across the lawn.

“I just wanted to say… I really did enjoy meeting you. And I don’t think I’ll forget you in a hurry,” he says, before turning and looking at her.

“This sucks.” She shakes her head. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. It seemed like we might have been able to get closer, and now this. Hopefully we’ll see each other again. But in the meantime… Take care of Lucas for me, will you?”

“Of course I will. Don’t worry about him.” Charlie was a bit surprised that he’d asked that, but considering the two had gotten close, it shouldn’t have surprised her.

“Thanks. I just feel kind of protective of him, you know?”

“I get that. You came in together, after all.”

Henrik sighs and stares up at the stars.

“I still have to say goodbye to the others. I guess we should head inside.” Henrik stands up.

“Wait!” She says, reaching out to grab his wrist. “Stay? Just a little longer?”

Charlie felt so vulnerable asking. She couldn’t help but remember their kiss during the challenge, and how safe she felt in his arms. While she realized she also had feelings for Lucas, she wasn’t sure she was ready to let go of Henrik yet without finding out some of what it could be like with Henrik. Their second kiss at the firepit two nights ago had also seemed like more could be there. The boy hesitated a moment before nodding and sitting down again. His knees gently nudge up against hers. Neither seem to be able to speak, and Henrik looks deep into Charlie’s eyes.

Unable to stop herself, she moves her head closer to his. She takes in his scent of chalk and lavender, realizing he smells like one of her favorite scents. Charlie feels his hair against her face as he closes the rest of the space between the two and kisses her. She feels his hand as it reaches up to cup her face, and she revels in the feeling before Henrik pulls away softly.

“You’re an extraordinary woman,” Henrik says quietly.

“You too.” Charlie smiles.

“I’m an extraordinary woman?"

“No, you numpty!” She laughs softly. “I meant I think you’re great too.”

“Oh, I see,” he says, playfully. “That’s good.”

Henrik blushes in the most adorable way, and Charlie leans in and kisses him again. The feeling of being safe consumes her as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer. The kiss lasts a few sweet and tender moments. 

“I swear, I feel so safe in your arms. Like you could dangle me off a mountain and I wouldn’t be afraid,” she says, smiling at him.

“I would never let you go, Charlie.”

“I’m counting on it.”

“Because you’d fall from the mountain and probably break a bone.” The two laugh for a moment, ended by a sigh from Henrik. “For a moment there, it was like none of this was happening. Like we’d just walk back into the Villa and everything would carry on as usual.”

“I think anyone would feel that way. Everything changed so fast…” Charlie sighed.

“Yeah, but what I’m saying is… That didn’t feel like goodbye. How could it? We barely got a chance to get started, let alone…” He trails off. “Sitting here with you? This could be any other evening in the Villa. Except one where we’re together.”

“Is that… is that what you would have wanted?” Charlie looked at him, her eyes shining from tears that threatened to fall. She realized how Marisol likely felt having to say goodbye so soon to someone she’d started clicking with.

“Yeah.” The two look at each other for another moment. “But I guess it’s too late for that now. We should go. I still need to pack.”

Henrik sighs and gives her hand a squeeze before the two stand up. He takes Charlie’s hand and they head back to the Villa. While he goes to pack, she heads out to the front of the Villa. She’s the first one out there, and takes some time to look up at the sky and just… be. After a few minutes, the rest of the islanders are out there with her, and Henrik makes his way to the door.

“Lads. Ladies.” He looks at Charlie and smiles sadly. “It’s been great meeting you all. I hope we all get to hang out when the summer’s over.”

“Stay solid man,” Lucas says, giving his friend a big smile.

“Yeah, I’ll try my best not to melt.”

“Mate, you’re already a melt. I like to think it’s part of your charm.”

Charlie smiles, watching the two boys hug. Something about seeing the two of them together for the last time was really difficult. But it was time for everyone to say their goodbyes.

“We’ll all miss you…” Charlie said. “I know I will, especially. See you on the outside.”

“Yeah, same to you.” Henrik smiles at her. “Gotta say, it’s gonna be weird watching you all on TV.”

“Mate, we’ll be hanging out again before you know it,” Lucas says.

Everyone’s attention shifts as Rocco steps out of the door and begins his goodbye.

“I know I’ll miss some of you more than others. I’ve been thinking some pretty intense thoughts while I’ve been here. Life is kind of like a highway, you know? And our souls are all the cars. I hope we all merge into the same lane again one day.” Rocco’s face takes on a deeper look as he looks up at the sky. “Objects in the rearview mirror may appear closer than they are.”

“Hashtag deep, hashtag brooding, hashtag soul, hashtag incense stick,” Charlie says with a smile, the other islanders giggle a little.

“I’m pretty sure you’re remembering it wrong, mate. Rearview mirrors make things look further away, mate.” Gary says.

“Shh! It’s his last day. Let him have this one,” Hope says.

At this time, everyone starts giving Rocco hugs, saying their goodbyes. Eventually he turns to Charlie.

“You’ll be okay. You’re kind of like a rainbow fish, I reckon. You just need the right girl to unravel all your rainbow colours.” She smiles.

“Do you reckon? I always thought I was more like a polar bear.”

Charlie looked at him, a little confused at why a polar bear. She doesn’t get a reason, and he just pats his suitcase, saying it was time to get going. Before he gets too far, Marisol jumps forward, throwing her arms around his neck in one last hug and kiss. With that done, Henrik and Rocco walk away with their suitcases, waving back at the islanders, who wave back.

When the islanders all get back into the bedroom, getting ready for bed, it’s eerily quiet. Looking around, Charlie notices Lucas sitting on the edge of his bed, looking a bit lost in thought. He’s holding a pillow with Henrik’s name embroidered on the front. He seemed lonely, which Charlie could commiserate with. Considering she spent the last two nights on the daybed, sleeping in the bedroom alone seemed like a daunting task. There was something about being alone outside that felt a bit better than being alone in a bedroom of couples. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before walking over and taking a seat next to him. Lucas looks over at her, a little sleepy.

“You look lonely. You guys were tight, weren’t you?” She gave him a sad smile. “It must be rough with him gone.”

“You could put it that way. We came in here at the same time, so we both knew what it was like to be the new guys. I’m closer with the others now, but to start with it was just easier for the two of us to chat together. So we ended up a lot closer with each other than with anyone else.”

“That’s really hard on you then, with him leaving.”

“I guess we’ve both lost people today.”

“Yeah…” She sighed. “I was thinking about how I’d been sleeping outside the past couple nights, not wanting to really share a bed with him. Something about being single in a room of couples tonight just seems even worse. Though I guess you’re single too.”

“Are you suggesting…” Lucas looked at her, their eyes meeting in a silent conversation. “The daybeds sound like a good option for tonight.”

Suddenly, they’re distracted by Priya walking out, toothbrush in hand, holding her phone. She tries talking, but the toothpaste in her mouth makes it hard. She runs back into the bathroom and comes back out a minute later.

“Guys, I got a text! There’s going to be a girls’ choice recoupling tomorrow!” Priya looks around excitedly.

“But everyone is happy with their current partners, right?” Hope asks.

“Not necessarily. That would mean Charlie and Lucas would have to couple up for the sake of the others. They may not want to do that.” Hope seems embarrassed to have forgotten about the two singles in the room.

Charlie blushed, looking down. Considering Lucas was the only boy left in the Villa that she thought she had a connection with, it had actually been her first thought. It was also part of the reason she had made the comment about the daybeds. She just hoped he felt that spark too, and that they’d get a chance to see what they would be like as a couple.

“Surely that would be the best for them though?” Hope said.

“But that may not be in their interests. This is still a competition to find love, at the end of the day. We all need to put our own interests first. If you’re not falling for them, get rid and move on,” Marisol said.

“Could you guys please stop talking about us like we’re not here?” Charlie glanced at them.

The conversation died down, leaving the girl to think about the recoupling the next night. She looks over at Lucas, who was still next to her. Realizing she hadn’t changed into her pajamas, she stood up to get changed and eventually headed outside to the daybeds. 

Shortly after getting outside, Lucas joined her. Without much talking, the two prepare the bed and slide into the covers. Charlie felt her heart start racing a bit, being so close to him. Despite the initial nerves, she also noted that something about being there with him felt… nice. Different than with Rocco.

“Did… did you want to cuddle? Or would you rather have your own space tonight?” Lucas asked, a bit nervous. “I make a great big spoon, but little spoon would be cool, too.”

“Could I be the little spoon?” 

“Hopefully that’s just your cuddling preference. I always use a little spoon. Hopefully we won’t end up fighting to the death over silverware.”

The two laugh, his joke having eased both of their nerves a bit. Charlie breathes in as Lucas moves one arm under her neck, then his other wrapped around her, pulling her close.

“Thank you, Lucas,” she said, relaxing a little.

“For what?” Lucas asked from behind her.

“For helping me not feel so alone.”

Neither of them spoke again. Charlie couldn’t help but notice that even though she didn’t feel the full safe feeling like she did with Henrik, there was something calming and comfortable about having Lucas’s body behind her, and arm around her. Lucas, meanwhile, felt a bit of sadness for the girl in his arms, and gave her a squeeze. Despite being outside and on the daybed again, Charlie had the first good night of sleep she’d had in a few days.


	11. Time to Start Believing Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 9 and with Rocco gone, Charlie spends time with Lucas. Everyone goes on dates and prepares for the recoupling in the evening.

The sounds of birds singing wakes Charlie up. Sleeping outside wasn’t new to her, but the feeling of someone in the bed with her was. While it could have been weird, as they weren’t coupled up, she couldn’t help but realize that sleeping next to Lucas felt quite nice. As she was thinking it, she felt the boy in question start to stir.

“Huh? Oh! Erm, good morning.” Lucas said, remembering where he was and who he was with.

“Sleep well?” She asked, sitting up.

“Yes, actually. I didn’t think I would after yesterday… You make an excellent spoon. Much better than Henrik, that’s for sure!” While he’d been smiling at first, the smile then faded. “I’m sorry about what happened with you and Rocco. That wasn’t okay. No one should act like that.”

“Yeah, as much as I want to say I’m over it, I’m still kinda mad at him. I’d thought we were getting on so well…” Charlie sighed.

“Yeah, while I feel bad for Marisol, it’s probably for the best that he’s gone.” He rubs his eyes and takes a look around. “It’s so much more peaceful out here than in the bedroom. We should just spend all morning in bed.”

“I have no problem with that,” she said, smiling at him. “Last night was actually the best sleep I think I’ve had in here.”

Lucas put his arm around her and pulled her to lay next to him. She did so easily, and got comfortable.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a good lie in. I never get the time. My shifts tend to start pretty early. There’s lots of patients to get through. You’d be surprised how many people need physiotherapy. I don’t really sleep in on my days off, either. It would mess up my routine,” Lucas said, looking at her.

“That’s actually the same as me, and likely why I’m always one of the first up here. At home, I usually get up early to go to the gym and prepare myself for the day. It’s easier for me to stream in the afternoon, that way if I get in a good groove and go longer than my usual plan, I don’t have to worry about throwing my sleep schedule off.”

“That’s great to know. Not many people I’ve dated can handle my routine.” He blushes lightly. “I mean, not that we’re dating, or I expect to be dating you. I mean I like you and would like that, but I’m not meaning to pressure you.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” She laughs softly. “And I… I wouldn’t mind that.”

The two chat for a while longer, enjoying the morning and the company. The conversation dies down for a moment, and Charlie notices him looking at her intently. She can feel her heart rate speed up. The urge to kiss Lucas was strong, but considering everything that happened in the past 24 hours, what with Henrik and even Rocco, she didn’t feel right about doing that yet. Instead, she presses her finger to Lucas’s nose.

“Boop!” Charlie smiles at his surprised face.

“What?! I hope you realise, this means war… Prepare for me to boop your nose when you least expect it!”

Charlie giggles, covering her mouth with a hand, unable to keep herself from smiling. _I don’t know how he can go from looking so intense, to being so playful._ She then realized that she very much wanted to get to know more about him. The few questions she was able to ask him the previous day definitely had increased that desire, but seeing him this morning also added to it. There seemed to be so much depth behind the intense looks and dazzling smiles.

After laying together for a bit longer, enjoying each other’s company, they realized it was probably time to get up. The two headed to the Villa, both feeling better than they had the previous night. Charlie headed to the girls’ dressing room, walking in to all of them furiously getting ready. She was thankful that it seemed none of them were going to question her about her sleeping arrangements from the previous night.

“So, ladies, exciting day ahead for us! We’re the ones with the power,” Priya said with an excited smile.

“Priya’s right, those guys out there are gonna be working it today. They may be safe, but they’ll still want their favourite to pick them,” Hope agreed.

“I say we make them sweat,” Lottie said with a smirk.

“Now you’re talking! Let’s make them work for our attention.” Priya seemed even more excited.

“After everything that’s happened, that sounds like the pick-me-up I need.” Marisol even smiled too.

“That does sound like fun,” Charlie added, picking out her outfit for the day.

“Charlie, you put the ‘grr’ in ‘girl’ with that new look! It’s so hot!” Priya looked the other girl’s bikini over.

“Thanks, Priya! Seemed like a good time to pull it out.”

“So, just between us, do you know who you’re going to pick?”

“I… I’m hoping I get a chance to pick Lucas.” Charlie spoke quietly so only Priya could hear, giving her friend a shy smile.

“Ahh yes go for it girl! You deserve someone as yummy as him. And don’t think I didn’t notice the two of you absent from the room last night. How was that?” Priya wiggled her eyebrows up and down, causing Charlie to blush.

“It wasn’t like that! We just… cuddled and talked a bit. It was quite nice, though.” She smiled at herself in the mirror as the two finished getting ready.

“Girls, lets hit the Villa!” Priya said, leading them all out of the dressing room.

Charlie’s first stop was the kitchen, where it seemed Bobby was hard at work. It smelled amazing, the sweet smell of baking in the air. Spotting Lottie, Charlie headed to sit next to her at the counter.

“Hey, Charlie,” Lottie says in greeting.

“It’s you!” Bobby says with a smile after turning around from the oven to see her. “Your new look is pure class, Charlie.”

“It IS me!” She says with a smile. “And thank you, Bobby!”

“You’re just in time to try my latest cupcake sensation… The Magical Island Rainbow Shine! What do you think?”

“I love it!”

“Great! I knew you were a woman of taste.”

Lottie turned to Bobby and gives him a smile.

“I think the name is perfect, Bobby,” she says, and the boy’s smile grows wider.

“What can I say? It was inspired by you, after all.”

Lottie playfully nudged Bobby on the arm. Her smile faded a bit and she looked down at the counter, resting her head in her palm. Bobby’s smile also fades, and he pulls Charlie aside with a glance before whispering to her.

“Lottie’s feeling down about something. I’m making these cupcakes to try and cheer her up a bit. I don’t know how much good they’ll do, though…” the boy says, before being distracted by a beep. “The cakes! I need to take them out, excuse me.”

Charlie laughed, enjoying seeing him baking. She turns back to the blonde girl at the counter, who is now staring at her.

“Hey… can we talk? I really need some advice.” Lottie seemed quite down, and Charlie couldn’t say no, so she went to sit next to the girl. “Okay, suppose there was a guy in here that I like… And suppose we’d be a ‘controversial’ couple.”

“Huh?” Charlie asked, needing a little more clarification.

“Like, say there was Girl A, who was with Guy A, and Girl A is besties with say, Girl B. But then Girl A goes bye-bye and Girl B is super mean to Guy A about this.”

“Go on…”

“But then Guy A and Guy B sorta… hit it off?”

“What are you saying, hun?” Charlie asked, the question followed by a sigh from Lottie.

“I fancy Gary.”

“Honestly… it’s not much of a surprise.”

“Really? Was it that obvious? After the things I’ve said about him. And to him. And then there’s Girl Code. I want Gary, but I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. What do you think?”

“I mean, I know it’s probably hard, especially after everything with Hannah. But you can’t really help who you’re attracted to in here. It’s part of why I decided to forgive Marisol. Speaking of whom, she’s not exactly into Gary, so I don’t think you’ll be hurting anyone. He’s fair game, babe.” Charlie gave her an encouraging smile.

“Thanks, babe. I hope you’re right. I just don’t want to break Girl Code, y’know? I’ve already made up my mind, I guess. It’s just good to bounce this stuff off of someone.”

“It’s no problem, babe. Remember, I’m the one who always has something to comment on everything.” Charlie winked at the other girl and they both laughed.

“Oh my goodness, you really do end up involved in everything!” Lottie’s smile faded. “But there is something else… It’s about the recoupling. I want to pick Gary this evening. Can I make sure that you won’t?”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to.”

“That’s such a relief to hear. I don’t want to come across as territorial or anything… but I just feel things could really work with Gary. I know we’ve had our differences, but it means a lot that we had this chat.”

Bobby then returns to the counter, a tray of beautiful cupcakes in his hands.

“Behold! A batch of ‘egg-squisite cupcakes. I iced little dolphins onto them. I know they’re your favourite, Lottie.” Bobby smiles at the girls, but notices Lottie’s flushed face and the smile drops. “Is… everything okay?”

“No…” Lottie gets up and takes a step away, before turning back. She grabs a cupcake then leaves.

“Things didn’t go as expected, eh? I better catch up to her.” Bobby grabs the tray and then heads off in the direction Lottie had gone.

Seeing no reason to stay in the kitchen alone, Charlie headed out to the lawn. Seeing Ibrahim, Gary, and Noah working out in the gym, she smiles. It seemed that Rahim was leading them in exercises, and she wanted to get in on some of that action. Charlie laughed a little, seeing the girls in a perfect spot to watch the boys. The guys were taking a break when she got there, but seemed to be about to continue.

“C’mon, lads, that’s enough of a break. We gotta look sharp, the girls are watching. I want to make sure I impress—” Gary was stopped by Noah, who lets out a cough.

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings.”

“Huh?” Gary turns his head and sees the girl approaching. “Oh! Charlie! Erm… Come for a closer look, eh?”

“That, and maybe a little more.” She gives the guys a wink.

“Oi oi! Who could blame you?” The blonde flexes his biceps at her. “Anyway, shall we get back to it? We’ve got Charlie to impress for tonight…”

“Yep, alright you two, we’re going to do three sets of push-ups with lunges in-between. Fifteen reps each,” Ibrahim says.

“You’re a machine, mate!” Gary exclaims.

“That’s just the warm-up to the weights,” Ibrahim continued, before looking over at Charlie. “You want to join in?”

“Of course! That’s the bit more that I was hoping for.” She smiled at the guys, who seemed impressed.

“That’s what I’m talking about! I wouldn’t have expected anything else from you.” Gary smiled.

“Alright, have you done this before? What level would you say you’re at?” Ibrahim asked.

“Charlie’s a pro, trust me,” Gary said.

“Oh, I’m an expert. It’s been hard not having my normal gym sessions that I have back home.”

“Perfect, you go ahead and do your thing, and I’ll focus on these guys,” Ibrahim said.

“You sound like my old PT!” Charlie laughed.

Ibrahim takes position in the front, and the other three fall in line. They start making their way through the reps, the workout intense. It took a little for Charlie to get warmed up, but she was soon matching Ibrahim, having outpaced Gary and Noah.

“Amazing going, Charlie! Gary, keep your eye on this one. You can learn a few things from her form.” Ibrahim was impressed.

“Sorry Charlie, Ibrahim says I have to check out your ‘form’,” Gary says with a wink.

After a while, they finish their sets. Ibrahim smiles, looking at the group.

“It feels great to have a crew again. Golf can be a bit lonely at times. When I’m just practicing, I’m too focused on my form to really chat with my caddy. But you lot are smashing it. It’s so great we can all work together like this!” Ibrahim pauses, looking to the ground. “I was so certain that I’d be voted to leave last night. The thought that I could have been standing up there with Rocco and Henrik made me feel sick. I’d have missed our little crew. I know it’s mad, it’s only been nine days in here, but I feel like we’ve all been mates for years.”

“I’m so relieved that you’re still with us,” Noah said.

“Yeah, mate. Who else would tell me off for my bad form?” Gary asked.

“Literally anyone watching you!” Ibrahim says, causing the four to laugh. “I don’t think I’d have survived the public vote. It’s tough not knowing what people are seeing or saying, y’know?”

Everyone nods. The other three comment the same, the mood getting a little much.

“Hey. How about I lift Charlie?” Gary asks, the mood changing immediately.

“Huh?” She looks at him with eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, go on! I’ve always wanted to try and bench press someone. Are you up for it?”

“You know, why not? Go ahead and try.” She laughs.

“Sweet! Get over here.”

Charlie goes to the bench, where Gary gets into position. Noah and Ibrahim help Charlie get into position. Gary let out a slight groan as he worked on lifting the girl. Soon, she’s pushed into the air, letting out a little squeal of excitement. The guy doesn’t stop, pushing her up and down a few more times.

“Gary, can we stop? I’m getting a little ill,” she says, the sensation feeling weird on her body.

“Oh, sorry…” He lets her down, then gives her a hug. “I feel pumped after that! Thanks, Charlie.”

“Alright, time for another rest. Grab some water. It’s already roasting out here,” Ibrahim says.

“Thank goodness. Also, Charlie… I hope seeing us in action has made tonight’s decision a bit easier for you,” Gary says.

Charlie let out a laugh, saying she’d take it into consideration. The exercise definitely helped her mood, which was a great change from the past couple days. As they went to take their break, she went over to the beanbags where Hope, Marisol and Priya had been watching the workout session. 

“It’s so nice seeing Rahim giving the boys lessons,” she says, plopping down on the beanbag, tired from the workout.

“It’s the only time you really see him… confident?” Marisol says. “Like, he’s so in his comfort zone there.”

“Maybe that’s the key? Maybe I just need to work out a ton to get through that shield? My one condition is that he has to be oiled up.” Priya sighs, thinking about it. “But you were just there working out with them! It was quite the show.”

“It was pretty nice. Though, I wasn’t exactly paying much attention to the boys. Kind of hard when focusing on weights.” Charlie laughed.

“It’s all for the recoupling, no doubt.” Marisol’s observation was spot on.

“Here’s a question. If you could make a new boy out of these ones, what would he be like?” Priya asked. “Like, for me, I’d have Bobby’s face with Gary’s arms, Rahim’s chest, and Lucas’s legs… and butt.”

“Well, I’m pretty happy with all of Noah. Although come to think of it, I do prefer Bobby’s hands,” Hope revealed.

“He definitely has some of the best hands I’ve ever seen,” Marisol agreed. “I’d have Roc—Oh… Sorry, it’s still sinking in.”

“That’s fine, hun. You’ll find the right person in here, don’t you worry.” Hope gave the other girl a smile.

“Anyways, I’d have Bobby’s face and body, except with Rahim’s legs, and Gary’s arms.”

“Not gonna lie… That sounds a bit odd. Like, small chest, big limbs. Like someone who only works out their arms and ignores the rest of their body,” Priya said, trying to imagine it.

“Well, it doesn’t sound good when you put it like that!” The girls laugh.

“What about you, Charlie?” Priya asks, turning to her.

“Hmmm… I’d probably go with Lucas’s face and torso, with Rahim’s arms, and Noah’s legs,” Charlie says, putting a lot of thought into her decisions. “What do you girls think?”

“Very nice… Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to close my eyes and daydream…” Priya sighs, leaning back into her beanbag.

“I can’t fault any of those choices, really,” Hope also agrees.

The girls go back to watching the boys. Gary is being helped with pull-ups by Rahim, while Noah is doing squats. Hope bits her lip while watching him.

“The best thing about Noah’s thighs is the way they shudder when he’s excited…” Hope says in a dreamy voice.

“Does Noah ever get excited about anything?” Priya asks.

“Oh trust me, he does.”

The girls lounge around enjoying the view and weather. Despite a recoupling that evening, the mood around the Villa seemed to be fairly mellow. Charlie sighed happily and closed her eyes, dozing off.

It was a little later in the afternoon, and the girls were lounging by the pool, as the boys were playing in it. Lucas had found a beach ball and the boys were messing around with it. The girls chatted happily about their fortunes of being at the Villa, enjoying the day. Charlie definitely felt lucky to be there, despite what had happened previously. Things seemed to be looking up, and she had a guy she very much wanted to get to know.

“It’s been so fun here, I don’t even know if I want to go back to my job when I get out.” Priya said.

“Oh, I know I will. I honestly miss my community, and gaming, and streaming. I don’t think I’d be able to drop it all just because of coming here. I couldn’t imagine doing anything else.” Charlie smiled.

“I’m thinking I should put some vibes out there and see what the universe brings me,” Priya smiles.

“A ‘Cocktails and Cronuts’ truck is what that attitude gets you, if I know anything,” Lottie says.

“Ha! I didn’t realize how much I must sound like him right now. I hate to say it, but I think Rocco might have rubbed off on me a little bit.” 

The girls chat on different topics for a while, then Hope starts helping Marisol apply sun cream on her back. They chat about how funny it was that the boys weren’t even paying attention. Eventually, their chat was halted by the sound of a phone beeping. It was Bobby’s, who starts trying to get out of the pool. Since his phone was in the kitchen, Lottie decided to run for it, trying to beat the boy. She did it easily, and runs back to where everyone was gathered. Bobby gives in and lets Lottie read the text.

“Islanders, before tonight’s recoupling, the girls will have a better chance to get to know the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice on a date this afternoon.”

The girls all cheer excitedly after Lottie finishes reading. The prospect of dates was a great way to bring up the mood of the Villa. Charlie heard her phone beep and pulls it out excitedly.

“I get to go first!” She smiles.

“This is perfect for you!” Lottie said. “You’ve been single for like, less than a day and you’re gonna get back on the horse again.”

“Well, if he’s up for it, I’d like to take Lucas on a date.” Charlie felt nervous and looked over at him.

“I’m flattered!” Lucas says, after a moment of speechlessness. “I didn’t think I’d be the first boy chosen.”

“That’s who I was going to pick!” Marisol says loudly.

_Oh, please, not again…_

“Looks like Lucas is going to be popular…” Lottie observes.

“I suppose I could go on some more dates. It’s a hard life.” Lucas laughs, and walks over to Charlie. “Come on, babe. Let’s go get dressed up and drink wine in the daytime.”

A little more nervous, knowing there was competition for Lucas, Charlie went to get ready. She decided on her favorite black and rose print romper. She headed out, and she and Lucas were taken to a vineyard. It was absolutely beautiful, and the walked through the afternoon sun towards a table set up with wine, settled under some vines.

“A classic look from you, Charlie. You look stunning.” Lucas smiles, and Charlie blushes at the compliment.

“That’s so sweet, thank you.”

They walk closer towards the table, noticing there’s also a picnic hamper with snacks, in addition to the wine.

“Look at this place! It reminds me of the time I stayed at my friend’s parents’ chateau in the south of France and they made their own wine.” He pauses, looking a little embarrassed. “I mean… It’s not as posh as it sounds. No-one looks posh when they’re up to their knees in grapes.”

“You know, it’s really cute seeing you flustered like this,” Charlie teases. “But wine-making is a pretty amazing. So many various techniques. And while you may say that no one looks posh when up to their knees in grapes, I’m sure you make it look pretty good.”

“I don’t… I usually don’t… I mean, shall we sit down?”

Lucas tries hiding his blush and gestures to the table. They both take a seat and Lucas pulls out the wine and glasses and pours their drinks.

“What should we drink to?” He asks.

“How about to a beautiful afternoon and great company?” Charlie suggests.

“It is pretty beautiful.” Lucas looks her in the eyes. “I’ve got to ask. Why did you choose me for your date? I mean, I’m very glad you did, and I really enjoyed this morning. I just want to see how you’re feeling.”

“I’m going to be honest. You’re definitely my type and I think we’d be a good match.” She smiles at him, seeing a positive reaction from the boy. “And yeah, I felt like we’ve been getting along well, especially after this morning. I really enjoyed it too. I’d really like to get to know more about you.”

“This morning was really nice.” He pauses, realizing they both already said that. “That whole Rocco thing was hard to watch. How are you feeling now that he’s gone?”

Charlie sighs. “I’m probably going to be a bit more cautious from now on. I’ve definitely learned something from the whole thing.” She thought back to her anger, as well as the flashbacks to the breakup with Drew, her previous boyfriend of over two years. The realization that she hadn’t allowed herself to fully heal from that was a tough one.

“At least you’re seeing a positive. I thought you two might be a good match at first. None of us guys knew he was playing all the girls like that.” Lucas shook his head. “I wasn’t going to slate the guy in public or anything, but I didn’t think what he did was okay.”

He stops himself from going off on a rant, instead pausing to refill their glasses. They both enjoyed some of the snacks with the wine.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I started off chatting about the Villa. This should be some time for us to get away from all that. Do you want to see some magic?” Lucas asks.

“Um, sure. I didn’t know you were one for magic tricks. You’re quite full of surprises.” She smiles.

Lucas takes both of Charlie’s hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. She’s almost blinded by the dazzling smile that lights up his face. She feels her breath hitch in her chest for a moment. Her eyes locked on his, everything else fades away. There was something thrilling about the feeling of it being just the two of them.

“Isn’t this magical?” He says.

“Wow. That might be the smoothest thing I’ve ever seen.” She shakes her head, laughing.

“But it worked, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“You know, I’m glad we’re doing this. You’re the most interesting girl here. I’ve really been looking forward to getting to know you.” Lucas pauses for a moment. “I’ve got a question I think can tell a lot about a person depending on how they answer. What do you think your best feature is?”

“Oh wow, let me think.” Charlie paused for a moment trying to think of what her answer would be. “I guess I’d say my personality? I think I’m quite open, friendly, and fun. I guess sometimes I rub people the wrong way, but generally I get along with everyone.”

“Plus, you’re incredibly humble.” Lucas smirked at her.

“Hey, you asked!” She said, laughing. “What about you? What do you think your best feature is?”

“I think it’s my loyalty. I’ll do anything for my friends.”

“I thought you were going to say ‘my incredible wit’.”

“So that’s what _you_ think my best feature is?”

“No. That’s what I think you _think_ your best feature is.”

Lucas laughs, enjoying the banter. They chat some more, enjoying the last of the snacks and wine. Charlie is sad to realize that the date seems to be nearing the finish.

“I think we might be getting to the end of it though. And that means it’s time for me to pop the big question,” Lucas says, looking at her.

“Recoupling?” She suddenly feels quite nervous.

“That’s the one. What are you thinking about the recoupling this evening?”

“I… I’d like to couple with you. I mean, if that’s something you want to do?” She nervously looks up at him.

“Yeah, of course.” A big smile appears on Lucas’s face, causing Charlie’s heart to burst with joy. “Let’s make it official. Just in time for the date to end, it seems.”

While he seemed okay with that being the end of the date, Charlie wasn’t sure she was. Being in the romantic vineyard setting with the sun slowly making its way down, everything felt perfect. He seemed to be respectful of how she could be feeling, especially with all that happened the past few days. If anything, it was enough to convince her to see what else could happen.

“I mean… we could probably stay a little longer.” She looked over at him, hopefully.

“True, we might have time for one more thing…” He looks into her eyes.

 _God it’s not fair how attractive he is, or how beautiful his eyes are_. She leans closer towards him, accidentally knocking the wine bottle to the ground. The bottle is forgotten as Lucas reaches his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. Charlie feels her heart hammering in her chest at the change in his energy. It was what she’d noticed that morning, his ability to switch from being awkward and nervous one moment, to smooth and confident the next. There was something so exciting about it.

Slowly, he leans in, closing the distance between them, brushing his lips against hers. Electricity coursed through her body as Lucas pressed his lips against hers with more force. Their kiss a few days ago had been soft and brief, but this one had more energy. By the time he pulled back, she felt breathless. He cocks his head, smiling at the look on Charlie’s face. He moves a hand up, gently cupping her cheek before leaning in to kiss her again. The hand moves to the back of her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. A small noise of approval sounds from her throat as she kisses Lucas back, unable to get enough.

When he pulls back this time, Charlie notices his eyes smouldering. The look was enough to set her to flames. She couldn’t find any words to say.

“Bet the other boys won’t kiss you like that,” he says with a smirk.

“Hmm, you seem pretty confident about that. Maybe you should kiss me again to make sure?” She bit her lower lip, craving the feeling of his lips on hers again.

“I’d rather make you wait for it.”

“Tease.” Charlie pouts, and he laughs.

“Unfortunately, we really are out of time, now. But that was definitely worth being back late for.”

Lucas carefully puts everything back in the picnic basket, leaving it on the table. He smiles and takes her hand, and they made their way back to the Villa. When they walk back in, they realized they must have been the last ones back as everyone else was changed back into their swimwear. Lottie calls out to Charlie from the kitchen, and the couple heads over towards the other islanders.

“Charlie, come over here! We’re all having fresh lemonade. Bobby’s making it!”

“I bet it’s amazing!” Lucas said looking over at Bobby, who was working on cleaning up the mess he’d made. “Have you been doing this all afternoon, mate?”

“What? You think no-one chose me for a date? Come off it. Me and Marisol had a great time,” the lemonade maker.

“It sounds like everyone had a good date, actually,” Lottie says. “Gary and I went to this orange grove and picked fresh oranges.”

“Did you two have fun?” Charlie asked.

“Turns out this guy isn’t so bad, once he stops talking about farm machinery.” The blonde girl nudges Gary with a smile. “How was yours, Charlie?”

“It was pretty hot.” She looked over at Lucas with a smile.

“Wow. Details please. I know there’s something you’re not telling us. Look at how she’s standing. Classic signs of someone with something to hide.” Marisol examined the girl.

“Come on now, let’s give Charlie a break. All I want to do is take five minutes and drink this lemonade. We’ve still got the recoupling this evening. I think there’s going to be plenty of time to talk about who likes who then.”

Noah’s words put that talk to an end. Everyone stood or sat around the kitchen, enjoying the fresh lemonade and some nice chatter.

An hour later, the girls are in their dressing room, preparing for the recoupling where they’re in charge. Priya jokes with Hope, questioning if the other girl knew who she was picking. The other girls joined in, everyone figuring she was going to pick Noah. Comments turned to the coupling as a whole. Lottie still seemed a bit nervous, not completely sure if Charlie was telling the truth earlier about not picking Gary.

“Then it’s time to go out there and get your man.” Marisol smiles and leads the girls outside.

At the fire pit, the girls are first to arrive and take their seats around the pit. When the boys arrive, they’re jostling each other playfully while getting into a line. Charlie’s eyes meet with those of Lucas, who flashes her a smile, which she returns. With just that look, she was hopeful for things to go well tonight.

Then, a beeping sounded. It was Hope to go first. She and Noah were both smiling at each other, and no one else was surprised that she chose him. Charlie and Priya exchange a few comments about how cute the couple was already. The chatter dies down when she hears her phone beep. She stands up with a smile. When she glances at Lucas, she notices him mouthing a ‘wow’. Her smile grows a bit wider.

“A lot has happened this past week, which is why I’ve thought a lot about who I want to couple with. This boy is sweet, and I’m very happy to have had time to get to know him. I think we’ll make a great team. I feel like we can talk to each other about anything, and that we’d work well together. I really want to get to know more about him, and I want to see where this could go. So, the boy I want to couple up with is Lucas.” Charlie looked over at him with a smile.

She sees Lucas smile before he strides up to her, giving her a hug. The two stepped back to take a seat on the bench and watch the rest of the recoupling. Lottie was next, and she picked Gary. Charlie smiled, happy for the girl as she’d been nervous about picking him because of what had happened before with Hannah. Gary also seemed happy to be picked by her.

Next was Priya, who made a very cute speech while choosing to stay with Ibrahim. She even added in a superhero reference, which made the boy light up. Charlie was happy for her friend, but seeing Ibrahim glance to her before kissing Priya on the cheek made her a bit nervous. She thought back to the other night when he had been close to kissing her before she had stepped back and reminded him about Priya. The two were a cute couple, and Charlie hoped Ibrahim would see that.

Marisol was last to go, and coupled with Bobby. Charlie felt a little bad for the boy, especially when Marisol had said she didn’t have a choice. The two had pretty different personalities, so it was going to be interesting couple to watch.

The coupling done, everyone headed back to the Villa to get ready for bed. Charlie was in the women’s dressing room, having just changed into her pajamas for the night. Turning around, she found herself facing Lucas, who had just arrived, and was leaning against the door looking at her. The girl bit her bottom lip, taking in the smouldering man in front of her.

“Hey.” Charlie gave him a smile.

“Hey. You look amazing.” Lucas returned the smile.

“Thank you,” she said, blushing a little.

“I hope being coupled up with me is an improvement on your last couple…”

“I’m looking forward to finding out.”

“I feel bad that I’m treading on someone’s toes, but I guess that’s what it’s about, right? There’s a bit of me that kind of loves the drama.” The boy let out a small laugh. “It makes everything feel so exciting! You know what I mean?”

“I guess… Though being involved in it can definitely be a bit stressful.” Charlie let out a small laugh.

“Look, I just want to say… Thanks for picking me, yeah?” He gave her a bit of a nervous smile.

“How are you going to show your gratitude?” She raises an eyebrow and gives him a playful look.

“Umm, I … I guess I’ll…” He stammers out, blushing, before clearing his throat. “Let’s wait and see how it goes later.”

“I’m joking babes, I was only ever planning on choosing you.” Charlie gives him a reassuring smile. “But I can’t resist a chance at making you blush.”

“I’m not usually one to get flustered like that… But I’m glad to know I was the only one you planned on. Anyway, I’m ready. Let’s head down.” He gave her a smile back.

When they headed down to the bedroom, everyone was chatting, trying to figure out sleeping arrangements.

“Aww, don’t you look so cute in your PJs! I just want to give you a cuddle!” Priya smiled at her friend, running up and giving her a cuddle. 

The two girls laughed, then Charlie took a look around the room. Watching the new couples settle down was a bit entertaining to see. Lottie and Gary were being playful, messing with the pillows and laughing. Priya and Ibrahim seemed to be having a good chat, Priya laughing at something before looking back at her partner, listening.

“Guys, I got a text!” Lucas says out. “Islanders, the Hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there.”

“It should be Hope and Noah!” Lottie says first.

“I reckon it should be Charlie and Lucas,” Marisol suggested, much to Charlie’s surprise.

“Do you want to go, Charlie?” Hope asked.

“Oh! Sure.” The girl in question accepted, as she wasn’t sure how to react.

Charlie blushed, looking at Lucas, who raises one eyebrow slightly. She was honestly surprised that most everyone seemed to agree that the couple should be the one to go. If anything, it would be nice to just get away from the others as well. Charlie felt herself blushing a bit more as everyone started chanting their names as the two headed to the Hideaway. Once inside, it was quiet, and fairly soothing.

“Look how big this bed is! It’s unreal!” Lucas flops down on the mattress. “Tell you what. This bed is amazing. I bet it’s got like a proper expensive mattress. Have you ever bought a mattress?”

“That’s a weird question.” Charlie laughed. “But yeah, I have.”

“That’s so impressive!”

“Is it?”

“Absolutely! I think the day you buy yourself a mattress is the day you become, like, a proper real adult. Like, if you get a mattress, you know you’ve made it in life.” Lucas smiles as he watches Charlie flop down next to him.

“It’s kind of nice to sleep inside again, plus on a really nice bed at that.” The girl sighs.

“Yeah… though hopefully last night was an improvement to sleeping out there alone.” 

“Oh, definitely. You’re quite comfortable to sleep with.” She laughed again. “Like, I was nervous as hell making the suggestion, but I just… felt like I had to take a shot.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. But tell you what, it’s actually just really good to get a bit of headspace from the others. Like, they’re great and everything, but…” He looks over at Charlie. “Sometimes you want to focus on what _really_ matters.”

“I feel exactly the same way. I’m not going to lie, it’s part of why I said yes when they nominated us. Well, the headspace. But also, because of you.”

A silence fell as the two looked at each other, lying next to one another on the bed. Sensing the moment, Charlie leaned up onto her elbow, leaning over to kiss Lucas. His hand moves to her hip and pulls her closer. The kiss is gentle, explorative, the two taking their time as a way to get to know each other. When the kiss ends, the two smile at each other. Lucas’s hand moves to the girls’ cheek, giving it a light brush with his thumb.

“That was… nice.” He said, tucking a piece of Charlie’s hair behind her ear.

“It was. What do you say we get cozy?”

“Yeah, absolutely. It’ll be nice to have a good rest, plus not having to deal with so many other people around.”

Charlie felt like things could have gone further if she’d wanted. However, she felt the need to take things slower with Lucas. Even though things hadn’t gone too far with Rocco, she really needed to know that she could trust Lucas before taking things to the next level. The couple made their way under the sheets, getting comfortable. Lucas rolls over and puts an arm around Charlie.

“Do you believe in fate, Charlie?” He asks.

“You know, I’m not sure I do. We have so many choices we can make throughout our life, it’s hard to imagine that there’s some already mapped out path for me.”

“That’s how I feel, too. I am where I am because of the choices I’ve made, not because of some plan that I didn’t get a say in,” Lucas says before the two cuddle closer.

“Well, I choose you.” Charlie smiles at him, feeling quite happy with her choice.

“And I choose you.” The two are silent for a moment before he speaks again. “Let’s just spend the rest of the summer in here.”

“You know, I wouldn’t mind that one bit. It would definitely be a lot more peaceful.”

The two laughed before settling down. Cuddling together, they enjoyed being next to each other, plus the quiet of not being in the common bedroom. Thanks to the combination of those elements, not to mention the comfortable large bed, they easily fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	12. Can I get a Nope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another drama, right? Charlie finds herself caught between friends and plans.

Charlie and Lucas are awake, laying in the luxurious bed in the Hideaway. Lucas has his arm around her, and she’s resting her head on his shoulder.

“It’s so nice to get some privacy,” she says, enjoying the quiet.

“Do we really have to go back to all of them?”

“We could stay in bed a little longer.” Charlie looks up at his face.

“I was hoping you’d say that, if I’m honest. I’ve been waiting to get you alone for ages, now it’s like I can’t get enough.” He smiled down at her. “What about you? How do you feel about things now?”

“I mean, I got what I wanted. I was planning to choose you. Plus, we got to have a night in the most comfortable bed in the Villa for a great night’s sleep. So, I’m happy with how it all went.”

“You are, huh? I mean, it was a pretty good sleep. Plus, I’d obviously been wanting to couple up with you.”

“Really?” Even though they’d talked and he seemed interested, Charlie couldn’t help but doubt herself.

“Definitely. Things seem to be going pretty good for us so far.” 

“It looks that way.”

Lucas turns towards her and cradles Charlie’s face in his hands. He starts leaning in for a kiss, but before their lips meet, she pulls away and smiles at him.

“I just felt a spark!” Lucas exclaims.

“Maybe later there’ll be more sparks,” she says, winking at him before standing up out of the bed.

“Yes, please.” He sighs, watching her get up. “I guess we should be heading back now.”

“Yeah, I figured it was time.”

The two gather themselves together before heading out of the Hideaway, time to face the others. Charlie heads down to the dressing room to get ready for the day. After changing into a bikini for the day, she sees Lottie staring at her.

“Can I borrow your moisturizer?” The girl frowns.

“Sure, go ahead.” Charlie grabs her moisturizer and hands it to the other girl.

“Thanks.” Lottie looks into the mirror and applies some to her face before handing it back. “I always shared with Hannah before. Not that anyone could replace her. I’m just not myself today.”

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Charlie could tell something else was off.

“No. Yes. Okay. I just… wanted us to have a chat.” The blonde girl pauses for a moment. “About Gary.”

“What about him?” She watched as her friend toyed with a hair tie on her wrist, nervous about something.

“I was afraid you were still planning to pick him.”

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about that. I don’t have feelings for him.”

“Good. You and Lucas do look decent together. Honestly though, I can’t tell how Gary feels about me. He can be so hot and cold. But whatever. This is a game, after all.”

“Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know you were talking in here.” Marisol had entered the dressing room, but froze when she saw Lottie.

“I was just leaving.” Lottie grabs some jewelry from her table before leaving the room.

“Lottie is such an interesting case, isn’t she. I don’t know if Gary is thrilled that she picked him, though,” Marisol looks at the door where Lottie had exited.

“Really? He seemed excited last night.” Charlie gave the other girl a look.

“Those two spark off in more ways than one. I’d like something to start going well for me around here too. I thought both Henrik and Lucas seemed really exciting. But you had to get your way, I guess. You and Lottie have a lot in common.” Marisol frowned.

“Excuse me?” Charlie looked stunned. The other girl had stolen her partner from her and caused a lot of hurt in the process. Now that Charlie was actually feeling good about herself again, Marisol had to bring her down again.

“May I ask you something?”

“I mean I guess…” Charlie was a bit concerned at what the other girl would ask.

“You’re obviously not here to make friends, so I’ll just be transparent. Are you putting all your eggs in Lucas’s basket?”

“You know what? I apologized about what happened and how I hadn’t been proud of how I acted, but it seems like you’re still wanting to pick a fight with me for him being gone now. But I really do want to be friends with people in here. I thought we _were_ friends, but friends would say something if they felt something going on with the boy their friend was with. You didn’t say _anything_ except kiss him when you had the first chance to in a challenge. So, the only reason we’re not friends is because of your own actions.” Charlie sighed, frustrated but not wanting to keep that conversation going. “And for now? Yes. I really like Lucas and he was my pick. I want to see what happens with him.”

“Fine, maybe that is my fault then.” Marisol rolled her eyes. “I thought Lucas and I had good chemistry. I guess I’ll forget about that then. I really don’t want to be in another Rocco situation.”

“I mean, it’s up to him. It seems like either way it’s going to be a Rocco situation. If we both like him, then it’s out of our hands.”

“That’s true. It just comes down to who he fancies more.” Marisol sighs, looking herself in the mirror. “I’m just paranoid today. I can’t really tell if anyone in here is on my side. I just really wanted to know if you had my back. I guess that was foolish of me. Let’s just stay out of each other’s way.”

“I mean…” Charlie wasn’t able to finish before the girl left the dressing room. “I guess it’s my fault we like the same guy again? Sure, fine, I’m the one at fault even though I was embarrassed having to watch you and my partner make out in front of me and the entire island and not to mention being on television, but yeah, I’m the one who is at fault here for liking a new guy.”

Charlie slumped down onto her chair with a sigh, cradling her head in her hands as she took a deep breath. _Why does it always seem to come down to me against her? Why can’t I just be allowed to be happy for more than one day?_ After the talk with Lottie thinking she was going to pick Gary, then Marisol being upset that she picked Lucas, it was becoming too much. Marisol had been the one to suggest Charlie and Lucas be the couple to enjoy the hideaway last night, too! Every day seemed to be another challenge for Charlie, and that wasn’t counting the official island challenges.

After some time to calm her nerves down a bit, Charlie headed outside, hoping the sun and some fresh air would be helpful. Spotting Hope on a lounger casually watching Noah and Lucas, Charlie headed towards her.

“Guys, I got a text!” Hope exclaims.

“What’s it say, what’s it say?!” Charlie excitedly made her way over to her friend, trying to appear as though she hadn’t just been close to tears from frustration.

“Love your enthusiasm, babes!” Once everyone has gathered, Hope reads out the text. “Islanders, tonight the Villa will be hosting a Ministry of Sound party. Make sure you all dress to impress!”

Everyone cheered, excited about the prospect of a party that evening.

“Amazing! We get to scrub up nice and dance the night away. Are you excited, babes?” Hope nudges Noah with one of her legs.

“Yeah…” Noah wades into the swimming pool further, hugging himself. “I’m just kind of worried I’ll spill something.”

“Oh, babes…”

Something definitely seemed off between the couple, and Charlie couldn’t help but feel like there was some strange vibe going on around the Villa. Hearing herself being called elsewhere, Charlie looked to the daybeds where Priya, Bobby, and Ibrahim were lounging. Smiling, she headed over to them.

“How’re you doing? That look never gets old, Charlie. You look amazing.” Bobby gave her a smile.

“Good morning, Charlie! You do look lovely, by the way. I bet it’s that Hideaway Glow!” Priya said, smiling as well.

“Maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s the Hideaway!” Bobby sings into an invisible microphone.

“Charlie, feel like doing some pull-ups with me?” Ibrahim asked.

“Rahim, pull-ups aren’t really a fun activity.” Priya gives Rahim a grimace.

“Yes they are! It depends on the person! I was asking as a social maneuver.”

“’Social maneuver?’ Are we really talking about pull-ups?” Bobby asked.

“Yes! You just have a weird mind!”

“I love doing pull-ups! Besides, Ibrahim’s an athlete. I love working out with him!” Charlie smiled.

“See! Bobby’s jealous because he can’t do them.” Ibrahim chuckled.

“I can do pull-ups!! I can do… _some_ ,” Bobby replied sheepishly.

“Okay, let’s not get distracted, boys. Remember why we called Charlie over here?” Priya brought the boys to attention.

“That’s right. We need to stay mission-focused. Sorry, Priya.” Bobby looked a bit excited.

Charlie noticed Priya look around the lawn, and does the same. Hope and Noah were still by the pool. Gary and Lucas are at the gym, while Marisol and Lottie are looking on. Charlie felt a flare-up of nerves again, seeing Marisol watching Lucas. At least this time she actually knew that the other girl was also into her partner. She watched as Lucas smiled, laughing at something Gary said, and felt her heart flutter. He really did have a beautiful smile.

“Charlie!” Priya was trying to get her attention, and Charlie looked back at the three next to her. “There you are. Anyways, so listen. It’s weird how Hope and Noah got so serious so quickly, isn’t it? Are we really supposed to just stick with one person in here?”

“They found what they wanted already.” Ibrahim smiled.

“I don’t know… I think it’s suspicious too,” Bobby said.

“Suspicious?” The golfer was a bit confused.

“Well, they’re obviously infatuated,” Bobby gave Rahim a look.

“Infatuation! Exactly! It can’t be real so soon.” Priya seemed to think there might have been something else going on.

Ibrahim said that sometimes it seemed like the couple was performing, which Bobby agreed with. Charlie felt a bit weird talking about their relationship like this.

“What are your thoughts, Charlie?” Priya asked her.

“I don’t know, I think it’s romantic! Maybe it really is love at first sight.” Charlie smiled at the thought of them being able to find what they wanted so quickly.

“Really?” Bobby seemed surprised at her answer.

“Yeah. Why not support them?” Charlie shrugged.

“There’s also the possibility that they’re just playing the game. But I think we should test them,” Priya suggested.

“Test them? How do you mean?” Charlie was skeptical of doing something that could jeopardize the relationship.

“One of us has to try to turn Noah’s head.” Priya smiled.

“I suggested it to Marisol last night, but she was insulted for some reason.” Bobby shrugged.

“I probably would be too, if I were in a couple with you.” Priya raised an eyebrow at the baker.

“But you asked me this morning if you could flirt with Noah!” Ibrahim gave Priya a similar look.

“Just to test him. What do you think, Charlie?” Priya turned back to the other girl. “Want to help us with Operation Nope?”

“I… honestly don’t like this plan.” Charlie frowned, not liking the idea of grafting on Noah just because some people weren’t sure he and Hope were a good couple. Plus, she didn’t want to do anything that would likely hurt Lucas when she had just coupled up with him.

“Why? Because you like them?” The older girl seemed quite upset.

“Well, yes I do like them, but also because this could go wrong for a number of reasons, and it’s likely only going to end up hurting people.” Charlie frowned, not liking the idea of more drama.

“Fine, I guess that means more Noah for me!”

“Wow, she isn’t even conflicted…” Ibrahim seemed hurt by his partner’s excitement.

“Um. Not that I’m looking to recouple, of course!” Priya pats Rahim’s shoulder, then looks at Charlie. “Whatever happens, thought, don’t tell anyone else about this. Please.”

Charlie hesitates, but before she can say anything, Bobby starts chanting ‘Operation Nope’. Priya tries to quiet him down, but to no avail. And just like that, the excitement of having a party that evening had worn off. The roller coaster of emotions that Charlie was on didn’t seem to want to stop, or keep her on a happy note for long. She sighed before looking off at Lucas, feeling like she wasn’t going to have much time to spend with him tonight if that drama happened.

After removing herself from the Operation Nope conversation, Charlie found herself wandering into the kitchen, where she found Lucas. He seemed to be helping Gary try to figure out the bright orange smoothie maker.

“Hey!” Lucas saw her approach and smiled. “That stunning outfit never gets dull no matter how many times you wear it.”

“That’s so sweet, Lucas!”

“Um, do you know anything about machines?”

“I know about machines, just let me do it!” Gary seemed frustrated with both Lucas and the machine.

“I didn’t even want a smoothie _that_ much…” Lucas said with a sigh.

Charlie looked between the two boys, and then what looked like an instruction manual on the counter. She decided not to mention them and just watched, as Gary seemed to enjoy solving the problem without help. He soon came up with the answer to the problem, that a part was missing. Trying to figure out who took it, they decided Rocco was most likely, keeping it as a souvenir.

Lucas smiled over at Charlie and takes her hand, pulling her closer to him. The two smiled at each other, feeling some kind of electricity between them as their hips meet.

“You know, I haven’t seen Hope in a while…” Gary says, taking a look around the Villa.

“Yeah, and Noah was in the living room by himself, too,” Lucas says.

“Trouble in paradise? Have you heard anything Charlie?” Gary asks.

“They seem good to me. I haven’t heard of anything.”

Charlie thought for a moment about Priya’s plan, but decided she shouldn’t tell the boys about it. She wasn’t a big fan of it and would rather not bring it up.

“Yeah, they’re a solid pair. They could end up winning this whole thing. Though I actually thought Priya was going to pick Noah when she first came.” Gary’s weren’t too surprising, considering he was one of the guys the girl had asked about after first arriving.

“Who did she pick?” Lucas asked.

“Rocco, who I was coupled with.” Charlie said.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re not upset with her?”

“Nah. I mean, I wasn’t thrilled she chose Rocco, but I got over it. It was just the second day. We’re good friends now.”

“Yeah. She had to pick someone.” Lucas turned his attention back to Gary. “You thought Priya was into Noah?”

“Just had a feeling. I think she and Rahim are good together, though.”

“He definitely fancies her.” Lucas takes a glance out at the Villa. “Where’s Priya now, anyway?”

“Bet she’s already cracking on with Noah!” Gary says, half joking but half serious.

“Really? Is Hope okay?”

“I saw her go up to the roof terrace alone, actually…”

“I should probably go check on her, if you boys would excuse me.” Charlie gave them a smile, and Lucas a kiss on the cheek.

“Report back!” Gary said.

“Of course. See you guys at the party?” She asked

“Bet you’ll be stunning.” Lucas lightly brushes his knuckles against Charlie’s thigh.

“You know I always turn the dial up to stun.” She winks at her boy.

“A real glamour girl, you are.” Lucas says, returning the wink.

With a laugh, Charlie finally heads up toward the roof terrace to see if Hope was still there. Before opening the door out to the terrace, she takes a deep breath. Opening the door and stepping out, she sees Hope sitting alone, hugging a cushion in her lap. Noticing Charlie, she sits up a bit straighter.

“Hey, Charlie.”

“Hey, there. What brings you up here by yourself?” Charlie asks, taking a few steps closer.

“I was actually hoping you’d come and talk to me. You’re the only girl here I think of as a real friend, you know?” Hope seemed rather vulnerable as she spoke.

“What’s wrong, babes?” She took a seat next to the other girl.

“I don’t know. Maybe nothing.” Hope fell silent for a moment. “I need some perspective from someone I trust. I mean, of course it’s about Noah. This always happens to me with guys.”

“What happens?” Charlie asked, a look of concern on her face.

“Well… I know what I want quite quickly, and I go after it. But for some reason, as soon as the boy really falls for me… I freak out. I really like Noah. In fact, I haven’t liked a boy this much in ages. I’m just so scared I’m going to end up pushing him away.”

“You’ve been pushing him away? How so do you mean?”

“Picking fights over small things, closing off a bit, things like that. I don’t even realize I’m doing it until there’s tension between us. Today’s been kind of awkward actually.”

“Did you have a fight just now?”

Hope sighs loudly, taking a moment before speaking again.

“I accidentally pulled the string out of my hoodie, and Noah didn’t care. It was my favourite hoodie, and the string came out, and now it’s ruined. All he said was, ‘oh, I’ll buy you a new one!’ So I said something like ‘babes, I’m the one with the money in this couple.’ And then, he was like ‘I know!’ Can you believe it? He just said ‘I know’?”

“I’m… not sure I understand the problem. Was the frustration more about the buying you a new one, or that he knows you’re the one with money?” Charlie asked, trying to figure out more of Hope’s feelings.

“You know what, it sounds a bit silly out loud. I guess I shouldn’t have made the finances comment. I wasn’t trying to throw anything in his face, but I can see how it sounded. I just… I wanted him to understand that I have enough things, and the hoodie was sentimental, but then it turned into this whole fight. Did I totally overreact?”

“No, I get it. Your emotions are valid, babes. But sometimes, these situations require a bit more communication and understanding on both parts.”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. I just got stressed in the moment, that’s all.” Hope sighs. “That’s what it is that happens when I’m really into a guy. And then now I’m wondering if he’s actually uncomfortable about my career, and the fact that I earn more money than he does. Growing up it was just me, my dad, and my sisters. We didn’t have a lot. I worked so hard to get where I am. I’m proud of my achievements, you know? But it’s been an issue in my past relationships. Guys can feel intimidated. So when Noah was like ‘I know,’ I thought, oh no, not him too?”

“That makes sense,” Charlie agreed, thinking about how any attempt at dating the past few months ended with her ending things before a relationship formed. It was like she self-sabotaged any from working because she couldn’t get past her own thoughts.

“I just hope he doesn’t assume I’m materialistic, just because I’m doing well for myself. He also brought up how I acted in the ‘two truths’ game again. I was just in the moment! He took it so seriously.”

“It sounds like there’s also more going on between you two than an unstrung hoodie.”

“Yeah. I just hope we can reconnect before the party tonight. Noah’s the only one here I’m interested in. I’m afraid that if I can’t control my anxiety, I’ll push him away and someone else will turn his head.”

At those words, Charlie sighed, knowing she had to say something to Hope. Priya had wanted her to promise not to say anything to anyone, but it just felt so wrong to her. 

“Babe, I need to tell you something.” Charlie lowered her voice as she spoke.

“Oh no. What happened? What did Noah do?” Hope seemed to assume the worst right out of the gate.

“Nothing that I know of yet.”

“Yet! What is it?”

“Earlier today I was talking to Priya and Bobby. They were saying that you and Noah are just infatuated, and that you got too serious too fast.”

“They said that?”

“Yeah. They thought one of the girls should try and graft on Noah, as a test. Bobby said he’d asked Marisol, who was offended at him asking, and they both asked me to try as well. I told them I didn’t like the plan and didn’t want to be involved, but it seems like Priya might be going through with it, but I don’t know what plans there are.”

“Ugh, I knew she was still carrying a torch for Noah!” Hope threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

“I mean, that could be part of it.”

“I bet she’s talking to Noah right now, taking advantage of our fight! How could I be so ignorant! If Priya wants a problem, I’ll give her a problem.” Hope picks up her water bottle violently as she stands.

“Wait, what are you going to do?” 

Charlie’s question didn’t seem to reach the other girl, who was down the stairs quicker than she could get the words out. Still sitting on the sofa, she sighed and rested her head on the ledge behind her. She sat there for a bit longer, noticing the sun starting to set over the villa. As she was heading to where the others were gathered, Charlie noticed a light on in the living room and headed over there. Since most everyone was out on the lawn, it seemed weird for someone to be in the living room. It ended up being Noah, who was sitting at one end of the sofa, concentrating on something in his lap. He looks up, a bit startled when Charlie walks in.

“Oh, excuse me! I didn’t realize you were in here.”

“That’s okay. I’m not really doing anything.” Noah looks back down at the object in his lap, which Charlie realizes is a hooded sweatshirt with the string out of the hood. “You don’t know how to put the string back in a hoodie, do you?”

“If you can find something to attach to one end, making it easier to thread through, that helps,” she suggests. “I’ve done it before with a safety pin, if there are any of those around. And one time I fixed a pair of stilettos with some nail varnish. Though… that’s not going to be as helpful now.”

“Wait. Can you hand me that hanger?” Noah points to a wire coat hanger that was left on a door hook.

“Oh! Perfect, that should work!” Charlie grabs the item and walks over to hand it to him.

Charlie watches as the boy takes the hanger and twists it out until it’s a straight piece of wire. He starts attaching it to the string.

“So how has your day been?” She asked, wondering how things had been on the boy’s end of the story. “I don’t usually catch you alone.”

“Yeah… I guess I haven’t spent much time alone since I came here. Hope and I got serious pretty quickly.” He paused. “It’s normal to fight a little bit when you spend all your time with someone, right? I mean, has Hope said anything to you?”

“I actually just spoke to her.” Noah looks up at Charlie’s face as she speaks.

“Really? What did she say?”

“She really likes you. She mentioned how getting to this stage in a relationship was hard, because she gets scared of how much she likes you. She told me she was worried about pushing you away because of her own anxiety. She really, _really_ likes you, and it scares her. And that can also cause her to get argumentative.” Charlie spoke softly, hoping the words wouldn’t upset Noah.

“She was mean because she likes me so much? I guess that’s nice to know, but it’s a bit immature…” Noah looks back down to the hoodie in his lap, focusing on the re-stringing. He looks rather vulnerable. “I’m just surprised, I guess. Maybe I don’t know Hope as well as I thought I did. I do feel like I miss signals, though. I’m usually the last person to get a joke. Even when the joke is me.”Noah sighs deeply before continuing. “You’ve been a friend to me and Hope, and I really appreciate you being honest with me.”

“Honesty is the best policy. Don’t give up. I know you and Hope can talk things out. I don’t think you should throw in the towel over something so minor.” Charlie gives him a comforting smile.

“Really? Do you think she and I can get that connection back?”

“I think so. She really wants to be with you. And we all know things can get a bit intense in here.”

“That’s encouraging at least. And you’re right. But if not, I want to stay in the Villa though. Who else could I possibly couple up with? I haven’t even looked at any of the other girls.”

“I don’t want to meddle or anything like that, but if that’s how you feel, then I guess you should stay open to meeting someone else.” Charlie shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time before new girls come in, anyways. It’s a strange place we’re in here, so I guess none of us really know how things will end up.”

“You could be right.” Noah smiles as he finally works the end of the wire through the other end of the hood, and the hoodie is fixed. “I’m going to take some time to think before I chat to Hope. It’s been so helpful to talk about it, though. Thank you, Charlie. Really.” Noah gently folds the hoodie and sets it aside. The boy stands up, heading towards Charlie, giving her a look. “You look really fit today, by the way.”

“Oh! Thank you. And you’re quite welcome.” She was a bit surprised at the compliment from him, and wasn’t sure his intention as he neared her. Taking control of the motions, she pulled him in to a friendly hug.

“I guess I’ll see you at the Ministry of Sound party?” Noah asks as they both pull out of the hug.

“You bet!”

Charlie heads outside to find the others, while Noah stays in the living room, likely contemplating his relationship. As the girl walked outside, she couldn’t help but the awkward feeling that loomed before the hug. She had never seen that from Noah before. Shaking her head, the brunette decided it was likely due to the conflicting feelings in his mind. She’d had it happen with Gary and Ibrahim, but nothing ever came out of it. There was so much going on in the Villa that likely made it hard for a lot of relationships to work out. Putting those thoughts out of her head, Charlie decided it was time to focus on the party that was going to happen that evening.


	13. New People, New Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With drama already in the air, when two new islanders arrive, it seems like the drama is only starting.

The dressing room was a flurry of movement as the girls were all getting ready for the Ministry of Sound party. Charlie had managed to find a sparkly silver outfit with the Ministry of Sound logo on the front of the skirt. After a compliment from Hope, Charlie smiled and took a seat, excited for the evening, and to show off a sweet new outfit.

“Has anybody seen my moisturizer?” Priya asked.

“I’m so sorry, babes. I borrowed it earlier,” Lottie said, not looking so sorry.

“You didn’t ask?”

“You weren’t here. You were chatting with Noah.”

Silence falls in the dressing room at Lottie’s words. Charlie saw Hope frown out of the corner of her eye, continuing putting on her makeup. Since she’d told the other girl about what was planned, Hope didn’t seem too surprised, or show much of a reaction.

“It was just a chat, babes.” Priya frowned. “Where’s my moisturizer now?”

“Not sure, to be honest! I’m sorry.” Lottie smiled at herself in the mirror, continuing on with her makeup.

“Hope can I use your moisturizer?” Priya asked to no response. “Charlie? Do you have some moisturizer I can borrow for tonight?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Not wanting to play into anyone else’s negativity, Charlie handed Priya her moisturizer.

Hope didn’t seem to thrilled with the help she gave Priya, and Charlie groaned internally. Her attention moved to Marisol, who picked up some glittery sheets with various shapes.

“What are these sparkly things?”

“Gold temporary tattoos! Let’s bling up!” Lottie perked up at the sight of the sheets. “It’s my time to shine! Let me help you.”

“Please do. You’re the make-up professional here.” Marisol sat next to Lottie, who started carefully applying the tattoos.

Both Hope and Priya said they needed someone to help them with the tattoos, which left Charlie having to pick between the two. She could always do them herself, but it was much easier to have someone else to help. Since Hope was the station next to her, she said they should do each other’s. They decided to make theirs match, and Hope spent more care putting on Charlie’s. Soon enough, Hope was ready, and the first to be.

“It’s been fun, girls, but that’s me done. I’m off to get some cuddle time with my Noah before the party kicks off.” Hope gave herself a final look in the mirror. “Charlie told me everything about your ‘operation’, Priya. I guess you really go for boys that aren’t yours.”

Priya was in shock, clearly not having expected Hope to say that. 

“I knew she was up to something when I saw her taking Noah aside earlier!” Lottie exclaimed.

“Hope, wait!” Priya stood up, trying to stop the girl who was heading to the door.

“Save it, Priya.”

“But I need to tell you what happened!”

“There’s nothing else I need to know right now.” With that, Hope turned sharply and left the dressing room.

“What was that all about?” Marisol looked between the girls, eyebrows raised.

Priya sighed. Charlie notices the girl’s hands trembling.

“I made a pass at Noah,” Priya admitted.

“Noah? Are you serious? How could you?” Lottie looked shocked, despite having seen the two go off for a chat.

“Gary said you were sick of them!”

“I never said that! Not exactly!”

“I’ve definitely heard you say that, Lottie,” Marisol added.

“I mean, I have too, but I don’t think she meant it in a bad way. Just that we all came here for love, and it seems like those two found it already. Some of the others have said the same thing…” Charlie didn’t want this to blow up too much.

“Yeah! This is definitely not my fault.” Lottie gave Priya a sharp look.

“Well, tonight just got tense,” Marisol said, plaiting her hair.

“I’m not doing this right now.” Lottie stands, smoothing her hair out. “I’ll be outside, Charlie. You better come tell me everything.”

Lottie made her way out of the dressing room, the other girls watching her leave. Priya looked to Charlie as soon as the other girl was out the door.

“Charlie, you told Hope? I knew Lottie would run and tittle tattle when she saw me and Noah. But I trusted you. I guess that was a mistake.”

“Priya, I straight out told you that I wasn’t on board with your plan.”

“I know, but I didn’t expect you to tell Hope!”

“I’m sorry, but it didn’t sit well with me, and she’s my friend.” Charlie frowned.

“I just assumed I was your friend, too.” Priya groaned. “It just feels like being back in high school. I can’t do anything right, and always the odd one out.”

“You are my friend too. I just… I had to tell her.”

Priya unplugged her curling tongs, setting in on her table, and left the dressing room.

“Poor Priya. She’s been up against the rest of us since she came in.” Charlie sighed.

“I feel for her, but I’m not making any judgements until I have all the facts. It seems clear you at least knew Priya was up to something. And I happen to know that you and Noah were in the lounge area together earlier. I wonder what went on when Priya was alone with him.” Marisol stood, spritzing on some floral perfume before smiling at Charlie. “I’m excited for this party now.”

Marisol walked out of the room, leaving Charlie staring at her reflection. _This is going to be a nightmare_. She sighed before standing up, deciding to find Lottie first. In the kitchen, looking at the snacks and drinks, Charlie found the blonde girl. The two stood next to each other, trying to look like they’re busy folding napkins as they start talking.

“Earlier today I saw Priya pull Noah aside for a chat in the lounge area. I thought Hope should know right away. That’s when she told me you warned her already. Gary was the one who told me about Operation Nope. He said the boys already knew! Except Noah, of course. Do you know how they found out?” Lottie asked.

“It must have been Bobby. He was with Priya when she first brought up the idea. He’s not underhanded, but he’d probably just tell people so they knew what was going on.”

“That seems likely. I’m just trying to sort out who knew what, and when. And why I was the last to know. You didn’t have to go to Hope on your own, I would have helped.” Lottie let out a breath. “What a day.”

“I’m really sorry, Lottie. I’m sure no one meant for you to feel left out of it. Everything just… kind of happened so fast.”

“Good. That’s all I wanted to say, really. I guess I learned something, though.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I shouldn’t be so invested in other people’s drama. Tonight I’m just going to focus on Gary. And trying to have a nice time at the party, of course.”

“Sounds like a good plan for both of us. Well, me with Lucas, of course.”

The two girls laughed for a moment, before Charlie excused herself. She needed to find Priya and make sure she was okay. Knowing the roof terrace was the best place to get some quiet, Charlie headed there. She could hear Priya and Bobby chatting as she walked up the stairs. The two are sitting close, a bottle of champagne and a glass on the table. Bobby turned and sees the new arrival.

“What’s up, Charlie?” He asks.

“Mind if I join you?” Charlie asks, tentatively.

“Priya already feels bad, Charlie.”

“I was worried about her. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” Charlie looked between the two, hoping Priya would allow her to join them.

“Good. Me too. I think she feels a lot of people are upset with her.”

Priya looked gratefully at Bobby and Charlie moved over to join the two, sitting next to Bobby. The boy was between the two girls, Charlie figuring it might be best to have a buffer. Priya was holding a tissue in her hand, dabbing carefully at her eyes. She took in a breath before speaking, staring at her hands in her lap.

“I forgive you for going to Hope. I shouldn’t have expected you to hide it. If not you, someone else would have told her.”

“I admit I spoke to the guys about it. And Lottie told Hope she saw you take Noah for a chat in the lounge area,” Bobby said.

“In the end, it doesn’t matter what you all did or didn’t say.” The older girl’s hands begin to tremble and she dabbed at her eyes again. “Noah told her everything.”

“What… happened? When you got Noah alone?” Charlie asked, carefully.

“I told him I fancied him, and he seemed nervous. I took it as a sign, and went for a kiss, but he totally dodged it! It was so awkward. I guess he told Hope about it immediately.”

“I came clean about the ‘Operation Nope’ thing, and what I said about them. I didn’t want Priya to take all the blame. And that also means Hope knows you weren’t involved, Charlie.” Bobby gave her a small smile.

“Thank you. Also, Hope and Noah were already fighting all day…” Charlie admitted.

“Isn’t it convenient now they can blame us!” Bobby seemed a little frustrated as he spoke.

“I also had told Noah to keep working on their relationship, too,” Charlie said.

“I’ll bet she knows that, at least.” Priya was still staring down at her lap.

“It was only a matter of time until some of us fell out. All we can do now is focus on our couples, and try to have fun at the party.” Bobby did his best to bring positivity back to their conversation.

“Yeah. I’d like to work on getting closer with Ibrahim. If he can get over how I’ve behaved, that is.” Priya sighed.

“Rahim’s a good guy. We’ll talk to him together.”

The three talked for a little longer, Priya realizing she likely made a mistake. Bobby and Charlie did their best to be there for her, but Priya decided to take some time to refresh herself. Bobby headed down toward the party, and Charlie took a few extra moments alone. It was all she could do, hoping nothing got too out of hand tonight.

When she finally made it to the lawn, Charlie admired the decorations that had been set up. Lights and tables had been set up, with DJ Big T playing some of the popular songs. Spotting Marisol, Ibrahim, Gary, Lottie, and Lucas dancing, she headed towards them. Lucas takes her hand as she approaches, giving her a twirl. They both matched in silver outfits, Lucas with some of the gold sparkly temporary tattoos adorning his toned body.

“Look at you!” Lucas gives her a smile, appreciating her outfit.

The others start trying to covertly chat about what had happened, all while dancing. Lottie admits she wants to treat people better, and try not to gossip, which surprised Marisol and the others. They decided that was a good way to treat the situation, and just enjoy the night. The group of six danced together, enjoying the music, until they realize there are two figures approaching from the back gate.

“I can’t believe I’m here!” The first figure is a petite blonde girl, who seems bubbly and excited. “I’m Chelsea!”

“Hi, ladies, I’m Jakub.” The second figure is a tall, very buff male.

“He’s so fit,” Marisol whispered into Charlie’s ear.

Charlie was about to reply that he was almost _too_ fit, but the new girl started talking again, and ran straight towards her for a hug. Charlie had just enough time to prepare herself to accept the hug, the small blonde squeezing her excitedly.

“I’m so glad to meet you, Charlie! It feels like I know you already! We’ve seen every episode so far!”

“You’ve been watching us?” Hope asked.

“That’s right. And let me say just one thing. If the boys aren’t up for the challenge of a real woman like Priya, I am.” Jakub winked at her.

“Oh! What else did you guys see?” Priya seemed concerned.

“A. Lot. I have so many opinions! But I think the big thing was that kiss!” Chelsea’s energy felt like nonstop excitement.

“What kiss?” Hope had turned towards Noah, questioning him. “Did you kiss Priya and lie to me?”

“I told you no! Stop accusing me of things!” Noah seemed like it wasn’t the first time she’d questioned him.

“That’s actually not what I’m talking about.” Everyone looks at each other before Gary groans and Chelsea looks toward Lottie. “Lottie, you were supposed to be Hannah’s best friend in here.”

“I was!” Lottie said, defensively.

“Then how did you end up snogging Gary? Right after Hannah got dumped?”

Everyone was silent, looking between Chelsea and Lottie. Everything was about to go to hell.

“Bruh…” Ibrahim said, giving Gary a look.

Everyone looked to Lottie, waiting for her reaction after Chelsea just told everyone about her kissing Gary after Hannah left the island. Charlie closed her eyes and took a breath, knowing everything was about to kick off. A champagne flute hits a table with a thud.

“Wait, you kissed Gary when we’d only just coupled up?” Marisol glared at Lottie, whose face was now red.

“What’s all this then?” Jakub cut in. “I thought we were having a party, and I’ve got some fit girls I wanna get chirpsing with.”

“Yeah, I think maybe we should give these guys some space…” Ibrahim said, looking over the girls.

“Smart idea. I’m not in the mood to have my evening ruined,” Marisol said, deciding to remove herself from the conversation.

“All my party people, on me!” Jakub started heading over to the Villa, but turned around and to give Charlie a look. “Sweet garms, Charlie.”

He gave her a wink and turned away towards the Villa. Charlie shook it off, feeling a bit unnerved by the new boy, who was definitely not her type. She sighed, watching the others head off after Jakub, leaving her with Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya. The latter girl is pacing back and forth, the sound of her heels tapping along the ground.

“So you’re telling me… That after all your ranting about Girl Code, and after everything you’ve said about me… This whole time, you were just sitting on the fact that you’d kissed your supposed best friend’s guy, not even hours after she was out of the picture?” Priya seemed furious.

“Yep, that’s totes what it looked like to me, babes!” Chelsea didn’t seem to do well reading the energy, and was met with a sharp stare from Lottie.

“It was one kiss,” Lottie said, frowning.

“Yeah? Well I haven’t kissed anyone I wasn’t supposed to, but somehow I’m still the bad guy in your eyes.”

“Not for lack of trying.”

“Well, you went one further than just trying with Gary, didn’t you?”

Between Priya and Lottie’s arguing, Charlie’s eyes were drawn to the pool. Everyone else was splashing around and having fun. She could go join them, but at the same time, she knew she would need to step in at some point. So instead, Charlie watched as Priya stopped her pacing and came to a stop, right in front of Lottie.

“I think you need to tell us what happened.”

“Oh, oh, I can tell you that!” Chelsea piped in.

“Thanks babes, but I want to hear it from her.” Priya looked at Lottie, who averted her gaze.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why? Because you realized you’re a massive hypocrite?”

“She’ll talk about it when she’s ready, especially now that it’s out in the open. Give her time, hun.” Charlie did her best at trying to calm things down a bit.

“No. I want to know now. She owes me that much after all the flack I’ve had from her.” Priya kept her gaze on Lottie.

“Maybe I’d be happier to say what happened if you weren’t getting all up in my face about it?” Lottie finally met Priya’s eyes.

Pirya groaned in frustration. “Do you realize that Hannah’s probably watching all of this? Like, she’s definitely seen that kiss.”

“Can confirm! You guys totes should have seen the tweet she…” Chelsea’s words were cut off by Priya.

“What if she were here now? What would you even say?”

“Priya. Lottie.” Charlie took a step between the two. “Real talk? It’s been over a week since Hannah left and in the three days she knew Gary, even she said she could feel things wouldn’t work out for them. She’s probably too busy with a new modeling career or something now. It happened ages ago, and Hannah left ages ago. We should just drop it.”

“Finally. I don’t need any of this. From any of you.” Lottie took in a breath.

“But babes, we all saw you. You—” Chelsea was cut off yet again.

“Especially you.” Lottie glared at the smaller blonde girl. “Like, if you’ve got a problem with me, just say so. But don’t have it out for me before you’ve even spoken to me. I’m an acquired taste. If you don’t like me, acquire some taste. See you later, girls.”

Lottie walked off, leaving the three girls staring at each other. Focusing her attention, Charlie realizes Lucas, Gary, Bobby, and Ibrahim were coming up the steps towards them.

“Urg. That’s so Lottie. She’ll get over it. But for now, us girlies should get our party vibes going.” Ignoring the approaching boys, Chelsea heads to the drinks table. “Gin o’clock? Oh. No gin.”

“Actually, I think the guys here are hoping to speak to you, Chelsea.” Charlie nodded towards the boys.

“Well, the guys can wait then, can’t they?” The blonde winks at the boys before opening up a bottle, turning to Priya. “Large? Or extra large?”

“I’m sorry, you guys.” Priya let out a large sigh, ignoring Chelsea’s question. “I hope you know I’m not always this extra.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I totally already know that. You’re like, so chill,” Chelsea said with a smile.

“Don’t be sorry, hun. It’s not your fault. A lot’s been going on.” Charlie gave the older girl a small smile.

“Well, thanks for saying that. I’m just through with it all.” Priya walked off to the villa, leaving Chelsea and Charlie staring at each other.

“Good time to cut in, girls?” Gary asks, taking a step forward. “Figured us lads were being a pretty weak welcome wagon for the new girl.”

“Aww, that’s so cute! You guys wanna get to know me?” The boys nod at Chelsea’s question. “That’s adorable! But I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. My girl Charlie and I were gonna have some bonding time. Weren’t we, Charlie?”

“Like, with silk stockings?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Thankfully, some of the boys started laughing while she was cursing her sharp wit. Sometimes responses just came out without thinking.

“Get your filthy minds out of the gutter. Shoo! Shoo!” Chelsea waved the boys off, then turned to pour a second glass of bubbly and hands it to Charlie. “It’s so weird being in here with you guys. Like, even before now, I felt like I already knew you all. Like we could just go out for Pinot Grigios, like, tomorrow! That time when Lucas and Henrik came in and you just, like, ran down without telling anybody else? I was like ‘that’s my girl’!”

“Oh my god, I honestly couldn’t believe I did that either.” Charlie laughed, remembering it. “But also, I prefer the red wines.” She gave the other girl a wink.

“OMG totally! I absolutely knew you liked the reds, I don’t know why I said a white. You’re so classy, like, I can’t even.” 

Charlie noticed the boys slowly trying to make their way a bit closer to the two girls, still wanting to know more about Chelsea. The new girl didn’t show any signs of seeing the boys, or that she cared. She just continued on talking to the girl in front of her.

“Whatever. I wanted to talk with you about this Lottie situation. Like, obviously I just said it because it was interesting, and obviously she’s taken it as this big personal issue… which, by the way, is just such a Lottie thing to do. But, like, how bad is it really? Like, from the outside I saw Lottie and I was like ‘we’re gonna be total BFFs’, but now it’s like, ‘I’m not so sure’?” Chelsea seemed very worried about how things would end up.

“She’ll come around.” Charlie gave her a hopeful smile.

“Do you think, though? You know her better than I do. How can I get on her good side?”

“I’d say to just apologize. Don’t try to explain because it’ll sound like you’re making excuses. Just apologize.” 

“You really think that’ll work? If I don’t explain…” Chelsea frowned.

“Trust me.”

“Hmm. I guess, maybe…” The blonde nods resolutely. “Thanks, Charlie. I’ll give it a try.

Sensing an opening, the boys start to move in as Chelsea puts her glass down on the table. Suddenly, the sounds of approaching heels caused the boys to move back again. Lottie has returned, eyes puffy, makeup smudged beneath them. She marches right up to Chelsea, looking her in the eye.

“Why me? You could have said something about anyone. It’s so clear you have it out for me, so just say so.” Lottie stares down the shorter girl, who gives a glance over to Charlie. “No, don’t look at her. Look at me. Why me?”

There’s a pause as Charlie gives Chelsea an encouraging nod. Chelsea takes a breath and looks back to Lottie.

“I’m really sorry, Lottie. It was never meant to be personal, but I don’t want to make excuses for myself, either. I’m sorry.”

Chelsea looks away, seemingly ashamed at having upset the other girl. Lottie pauses before starting to open her mouth to say something. Instead, she closes her mouth again, expression softening a little. She looks for a moment like she was about to accept the apology, but someone clears their throat. It’s Marisol.

“Is this a bad time?”

“Worst timing ever.” Charlie mutters under her breath, having sensed almost getting the two blondes on better terms.

“I dunno. From what I can see, my timing looks pretty good. I was hoping I might steal you, Charlie. Plus, we can finally give these poor guys a chance to talk to Chelsea.” Marisol rolls her eyes, seemingly upset at the boys being interested in talking to someone new.

“I’m not done here.” Lottie frowns.

“Save it until tomorrow, Lottie. Chelsea’s only just arrived and she’s already had enough of you to last the whole summer.”

Lottie scowls at Marisol before taking a reluctant step away from Chelsea. She buries her face into Gary’s chest as the other boys move in to talk to the new girl.

“Charlie? You too, Bobby.” Marisol looks expectantly at the two others.

“Fiiiiine.” Bobby doesn’t seem too happy at not getting to also meet the new girl.

Charlie was surprised that Marisol wanted to include her, considering they didn’t seem to be on the best terms. Thankfully, they head to the kitchen where Bobby sets to work making hot chocolate. Charlie smiles as she watches him work the machines to steam the milk.

“So that was… interesting.” He says, focusing on the work in front of him. “Like, I think ‘party’ and I think of smiling, dancing, and maybe Noah trying to twerk on the daybeds. That sort of thing. Which wasn’t far off from what we had going on down by the pool, to be fair.”

“Noah is something special, I’ll give you that.” Marisol laughs.

Looking over at the pool, Charlie notices that Jakub, Hope, and Noah are still talking and laughing together.

“But that argument? I wasn’t loving that argument.” Bobby frowns at the machine in front of him.

“This was always going to happen.” Charlie sighs. “New islanders always have something spicy to say. The fact that it was about Lottie kind of threw things into a into an even worse scramble. And it’s not like things were stable before…”

“That’s the thing, though. It’s all just getting a little much. First we’re jumping from one feud to the next, now there are two going on at the same time. Maybe it’s time the sensible people tried to sort it out, you know? What do you think?” Marisol looked between Bobby and Charlie.

“Us? Sensible?” Charlie nods towards the boy making hot chocolate. “Have you met this joker?”

“Well, now I’m just imagining WANTED posters with pictures of me in clown makeup.” Bobby smiled.

“Kinda proving her point there…” Marisol looked over at the boy.

“I’ll have you both know that I’m capable of being extremely serious… When it suits me.”

“I asked Bobby because underneath the jokes, I know he really does care about people and wants the best for everyone. Plus he’s close to Lottie, so he might have a better chance getting through to her. Same goes for you, Charlie.” Marisol gave her a serious look.

“Fair enough. So what are we going to work on?” Charlie asked.

“Obviously there are two different things going on right now. Whatever that just was between Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya. And then the whole Noah business between Pirya and Hope. I figure that one’s been put on the backburner, so unless any obvious opportunities arise, we tackle stuff with Lottie first, agreed? That’s our strategic priority.”

“Yes sir!” Bobby gives Marisol a mock salute.

The three talked a bit longer, ironing out the details of getting things worked out between the three girls. Since Lottie already seemed a bit less wary about Chelsea, Charlie figured that would be the easier one to start with. Lottie and Priya might be a little harder, but she should be able to do that too. Marisol and Bobby were going to try and do a little recon between Hope and Noah, plus seeing what they could do talking to Priya and Lottie as well.

Even though it seemed like Marisol hated her, Charlie was glad they could at least work together to try and get things fixed. As they wrap up the plans, Bobby places three masterfully made mugs of hot chocolate on the counter. There’s marshmallows, cream, and sprinkles piled on top, bringing a big smile to Charlie’s face.

“Oh! I’m… not actually a fan of hot chocolate.” Marisol frowns.

“Now you tell me!” Bobby rolls his eyes and gives her a playful look. “Who doesn’t like hot chocolate? You gonna cancel my birthday, too?”

The three decide to adjourn their meeting and head inside. Bobby slides the hot chocolate intended for Marisol to Charlie, suggesting she see who else might want it. Charlie works on her own drink as the other two head inside. The mug is still warm when she heads in to the living room, noticing Hope sitting in there alone. Changing her direction, Charlie heads over to Hope, glancing Marisol and Bobby smiling at what she’s about to do.

“I come in peace.” Charlie smiles at Hope, setting the hot chocolate down on the table in front of the girl. “Bobby made it. Should be cool enough to drink now.”

Hope hesitates for a moment, looking down at the creation. She smiles just a little.

“That boy sure knows how to make a mean hot chocolate. Thanks, Charlie. It means a lot that you came to keep me company. Not everybody would.”

“Where’s Noah?” Charlie asks softly as she takes a seat next to Hope.

“I told him I’d be right there.” She wipes some lingering tears from her eyes and takes a breath. “You’re a good friend. Thank you.”

“I just wanted to check you’re okay.” Charlie watched as her friend took as sip of the hot chocolate. “What’s going on, Hope? You seemed fine just a bit ago. Has anything else happened since then?”

“Urgh. Kind of. Noah said I was ‘choosing to be more upset with Priya than necessary’ because of my ‘pride’. It was when we got back inside, after Jakub had left us to catch up with the others. You know how he gets when he thinks what he’s saying is really deep? And to be fair, he’s usually right about a lot of stuff. But hearing him say that…”

“Hurt your pride?” Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. The other girl blushed a bit and grimaced.

“Yeah… It just felt like he was taking her side.”

“I get you. He shouldn’t have said that. He should understand that you have a right to be upset over what happened, especially because you both obviously care about each other. Having someone else trying to come between you like that isn’t fun.”

“Right? And… Yeah, I suppose you’ve had to deal with something similar.” Hope sighs. “Though, and I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but Noah still wants to be with me, even after she made a pass at him. I suppose I should be thankful that I didn’t have to go through what you did. But at the same time… It gets to a point where even when we’re not arguing, I’m like ‘how long until the next row?’ I don’t know. Maybe Priya’s on to something. Maybe we’re not really right for each other after all.”

“You know how things go in here. It’s a bit more intense than outside. But it’s normal for couples to have arguments. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything is wrong with the relationship. If you want it enough, you’ll work through the hard times together.”

Hope smiles at her friend. “That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“You’re a warrior, babes.”

“Guess I am.” She looks a bit happier as she stands up from the sofa, picking up the mug. “Thanks for the chat, babes. I’m going to take this to the kitchen. I’ll see you in the bedroom.”

“Sure thing. You’ve got this.” Charlie smiles at her friend, who walks out to the kitchen.

In the bedroom, everyone else is already tucked away into their beds. Charlie quickly heads up to change into her pajamas, so ready for sleep. Her heart lifts as she sees Lucas smile and makes space for her on the bed.

“Come here, you.” Lucas’s voice sends chills down her body.

Smiling, she slides under the covers next to him as the lights go off. A moment later, she hears Hope enter the room, likely heading to her bed with Noah. Once Charlie is settled in the bed, Lucas cuddles up to her and kisses her shoulder.

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

Thankful for his strong arms around her, Charlie felt the tension release from her body, falling asleep easily with Lucas next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for reading and giving kudos! I tried having an every-other-day posting schedule, but things have been a little crazy lately so that's not quite working. I'm going to keep trying to get out at least a two chapters a week though!  
> Thank you!


	14. Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Charlie to do her best at calming down some of the tensions in the Villa after word of Lottie and Gary's kiss shook things up.

After a decent night’s sleep, Charlie wakes up, noticing that she’s alone in the bed. She slowly sits up, then realizes she’s the only person actually still in bed. Considering she’s usually one of the first people up, it’s a weird feeling. She slowly gets out of bed and walks over to the window, seeing what everyone is up to. It appears that Jakub is taking attention of the girls on the lawn, talking about something. 

Shaking her head, Charlie figures she should get ready and head out there. As she’s about to make her way to the bathroom, Lucas steps out and into the bedroom, skin still moist from a shower, and hair yet to be gelled into place. He smiles as he sees her and walks straight to the brunette, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re all wet!” Charlie exclaims with a bit of a laugh.

“I’m giving you a pre-shower. Like a shower before you shower!” Lucas smiles at the amused look on her face.

He looks her over before leading her over to the bed. Following his lead, Charlie lays down beside him.

“Question time.” She smiles, looking over at him. “What’s your biggest regret?”

“You mean apart from all the minutes of my life I’ve spent up till now not kissing you?”

Charlie laughs and rolls her eyes playfully. “Well obviously. What’s number two?”

“I’d say… Yasmin Ashraf.”

“Oh? Who is she?”

“She was the most popular girl in year six. All the boys wanted to go to the school disco with her. I never asked her because everyone said she was going out with Danny Metcalfe. Turns out, it was just a rumour he had started. Later I found out that she actually fancied me, and I was completely gutted.”

“Really? Not asking a girl out in year six? Though I supposed I should be glad that you ranked my kisses above Yasmin Ashraf.” Charlie smiled at him.

“Absolutely. Kissing you is something else. I mean, it’s not that big of a regret, but I thought it would be a fun story to tell you.” He leans over and kisses her forehead. “But seriously, though. Regrets are for people who don’t know themselves. People who doubt their choices. Even the stuff with my family and school isn’t a regret. I stand by what I did.”

“That’s pretty impressive, to be so self-assured.” 

“Thanks, I try.” Lucas winks at her. “So, what’s your biggest regret, then?”

“I feel like it’s probably cliché, but not taking more risks in my life.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s one I’m sure a lot of people feel. But you came here, didn’t you? I’d say that’s a pretty big risk. And it seems to be paying off for you.” A slight smirk appeared on the guy’s face.

“Oh it does, does it?” Charlie smiles, unable to resist his look. “Seriously, this was huge for me. Even though it hasn’t all been good, I’m really glad I did this.”

Still smiling, Lucas rolls over so he can face her better. “You look so beautiful in the mornings.”

“I haven’t even showered yet!”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re still perfect.” Slowly, he lifts a finger to her lips and runs it gently over them. “And I don’t think I can stand another minute not kissing you.”

Charlie smiles as he moves closer to her. Inhaling, she takes in the scents of patchouli and cedarwood, the smell settling her into a place of peace. Lucas takes his time, and she considers closing the distance, but holds off. Slowly, his lips meet hers, followed by his hand softly gliding up her arm. She moves a hand to his chest as the kiss continues. When they pull apart, Charlie blinks a few times, a feeling of dizziness lingering a few moments.

“Feeling alright?” Lucas seems to notice a slight confused look on her face.

“I think I need a minute.”

She’d never had a kiss leave her that affected before. Her eyes close as Lucas moves his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and holding her against his chest. Gently, he lays a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll tone it down next time, okay?” He pulls back, taking in her face.

Charlie smiles at him. “Never. I’ll just have to get better acclimated to your kisses.”

“That works too. I guess I’ll have to kiss you more often then.” 

Lucas winks at her before leaning in to give her another short kiss on her lips. He pulls away and rolls off the bed.

“I’ll catch you outside in a bit.” 

With that, Lucas heads outside, and Charlie prepares herself for the day. Outfitted in her green bikini, she makes her way toward the gym, where everyone else seems to be. While most people are using the gym as intended, Jakub holds court on the grass, Priya, Chelsea, and Lottie listening intently. Charlie realizes that Marisol and Bobby are the only two elsewhere.

“Hey, Charlie.” Jakub looks up and gives her a smile as she approaches. “You’ve actually left me speechless, Charlie. This look is… wow.”

“Aw, thanks Jakub!” Charlie smiled politely, enjoying a compliment, though not really interested in the boy.

She observed the group of the new boy and the three girls on the lawn for a few moments. Knowing she was going to have to talk to the three girls, Charlie did her best to figure out how to go about the conversations. Considering how last night Chelsea seemed genuinely sorry for what she did and wanted to make up with Lottie, she decided that was the best one to start with.

“Hey, Chelsea, can I chat with you? And you as well, Lottie?”

The two girls got up, seeming to know what was going to be talked about. Thankfully, Lottie didn’t seem opposed to it happening, and both girls followed Charlie to the fire pit. Sitting down, Charlie took the mediator spot in the middle.

“So… Last night could have gone better. I get that Chelsea telling everyone about the kiss was a big thing, but from where I’m standing, I think everyone was upset over something that didn’t really matter much anymore. Honestly, who kissed who ages ago doesn’t hold much weight now, especially as things have moved on.” 

“Well obviously Chelsea thought it was important enough to bring it up in front of everyone.” Lottie gave a glance to the other blonde girl before looking back at Charlie. “So evidently, that’s just your opinion.”

“Look, I’m sorry, Lottie. I meant what I said last night, and I wasn’t just saying it because Charlie told me to, either. All I want is for us to be friends, and before the others interrupted us yesterday, I thought maybe there was a chance… like, after I apologized and everything… I just want a chance at a second first impression.”

There’s a pause, both girls looking to Lottie. The tattooed girl flicks her hair out of her face before re-crossing her legs.

“There’s no such thing as a second first impression, hun. There are first impressions, then there are second impressions.” Lottie looked skeptically at Chelsea.

“Oh, I know that, like, in reality! But I’m all about second first things this year. You’ll see.” Chelsea smiled brightly. “It’s never too late to fix anything. There’s always a second first. That’s what I like to say.”

By the time Chelsea finishes speaking, Lottie’s face had softened and a small smile appears on her lips.

“I cross my heart never meant to sound like I was attacking anyone. Pinky swear.” Sensing the change in Lottie, Chelsea took it as a positive and held up her little finger.

Lottie hesitates, so Charlie gives her an encouraging smile. “She really means it, babe. Give her a chance.”

Chelsea beams at Charlie, thankful for the backup. She looks back at Lottie, who sighs.

“Fine. You’re lucky I trust Charlie’s judgement.” With a small smile, Lottie gives Chelsea her pinky finger and the apology is accepted.

The three make their way back to the others, Chelsea chattering excitedly to the other two girls. Jakub welcomes them back, and Chelsea and Lottie sit down in their spots again. Taking a deep breath, Charlie knows this next conversation was going to be a bit more difficult, but she needed to do it. Keeping the Villa at peace was hard work, but since Bobby and Marisol seemed to think she was capable of doing it, Charlie knew she had to try.

“Priya, Lottie, can we chat?”

“Urgh, I literally just sat down. What is this? ‘Fix Lottie’s Friendships’ Day?”

Despite the grumbling, Lottie still got up, albeit slowly. After a small stretch, Priya, Lottie, and Charlie head towards the daybeds. Charlie once again took the middle spot, the two others on opposite ends of the bed. She took a breath, and then dug into it.

“So, obviously things got a little heated last night, but a few of us want to get this sorted out. Here’s how I see it. We all have to live with each other in here, which means issues like this will need to get resolved. The way we do that, is by talking.”

“Well said, Charlie. We definitely have a lot to talk about. And for starters…” Priya paused, turning to Lottie. “I want to know everything that happened that night between you and Gary. I think it’s time you told us.”  
Lottie takes a moment, collecting her thoughts as she fiddles with her water bottle lid.

“First off, everyone needs to stop assuming it was me who initiated the kiss.”

“Well, wasn’t it?” Priya asks.

“It was… mutual.” Lottie looks down at the duvet, having difficulty with her words. “I… I was pretty upset and sad about Hannah leaving, so I went to the bathroom. I think someone told Gary I was in there. He came in to talk to me about everything because he said he felt bad seeing me cry. And that was… sweet. But obviously I wasn’t really having any of it at that point, and we argued a bit. But then we talked, and he was sat there next to me on the bathroom floor, kind of looking at me like… Well, it felt nice. And then it just… happened.”

“And after that?” Charlie gave her an understanding verbal nudge.

“Well, I spent the whole night feeling like the worst friend in the world. Or at least in, like, Europe or something. I even thought about leaving the Villa. I didn’t feel like I could tell anybody. Then when I saw that tweet in the Twitter challenge…” Lottie’s words fail her as she trails off.

“I get it. Sometimes this stuff just happens in the moment. The important thing is that you’re sorry, and we’re resolving it now. But remember, it doesn’t necessarily make you a bad person. Like, it’s clear you feel terrible about it, so thank you for sharing that. I know it can’t be easy.” Charlie gives her friend a smile before taking a look at Priya, who looks thoughtful.

“I think I understand, too.” She’s fiddling with the corner of the duvet as Lottie and Charlie turn their full attention to her. “I was in a similar situation, about a year or so ago. It was one of my cousin’s exes. I’d liked him since before they were together, but I was so sure I could keep it to myself. Well, after they broke up, that all went to pot. He told me he liked me, and – well, when you’re basically in love with someone and they’re right there, telling you they want to kiss you, their face all close to yours… It’s really difficult not to mess up.”

Priya tentatively reaches out for Lottie’s hand. The blonde girl hesitates a bit, but doesn’t pull away. Taking that as a good sign, Charlie did another verbal nudge.

“I get how difficult that must be. I don’t think it makes you a bad person, and I think it’s a mistake most people would make. I mean, I’m sure you both know that the actions hurt someone, and that’s not a part that should be downplayed, but sometimes it’s hard to do the right thing. But that doesn’t make the wrong thing more right. I mean… does that make sense?” Charlie felt her words getting mixed up a bit, and she looked between the two girls. 

“Yeah, that’s kind of the point I’m making, actually. Both of us have messed up, and there were things going on that made it harder not to mess up… And there’s definitely space for us to understand and, like, empathise with each other. It doesn’t make the mess-up any less, but it does mean we can work together to address our past mistakes.” Priya pauses before moving the topic forward. “I do still want to talk about how things have been between us. Honestly, I want us to be friends. But I would really like for you to stop attacking me all the time. Neither of us is better or worse than the other. Can we please start over?”

Lottie frowns, likely thinking over how she had been attacking the other girl. She looks towards Charlie, needing some more encouragement.

“You’ve got more in common than you think.” Charlie gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess maybe that’s true. I’m sorry, Priya.” Lottie looks up at the other girl.

“Apology taken.” Priya smiles. “And I’m sorry about last night, too. That was out of order.”

After what seems like a miracle, Priya and Lottie lean across the bed and hug each other.

“Let’s head back. I wanna know what this Jakub guy has to say for himself.”

Charlie walks a little behind Lottie and Priya, who are now standing close, chatting. Lottie even laughs at something Priya says. Smiling at herself, and feeling much more relaxed, Charlie follows them back to the gym. As soon as they arrive back, Chelsea’s phone beeps, announcing that she and Jakub will be choosing two islanders for their dates. Everyone huddles around, including Bobby and Marisol who appeared from somewhere. 

Noticing Lucas giving her a slight worried glance, Charlie wonders if he’s nervous about Jakub possibly picking her. She gives him a smile, before turning back to the newest girl, who is looking between the guys.

“Let’s see. Hmmm…. For my first date, I’m going to choose… Rahim!” The boy in question looks a bit startled. “Will you go on a date with me, babes?”

“Uhh…” Rahim looks over at Priya, who nods. “Yeah, I’m up for that.”

“Amazeballs! The second person I want to take on a date is…” Chelsea’s finer wiggles in the air, briefly lingering over Gary before moving to Lucas. Charlie notices Lottie seeming thankful the girl didn’t pick Gary. “Lucas! Will you be my second first date, Lucas?”

Lucas looks to Charlie, who gives him a smile. “It’s just a date, babe. Have fun.”

“Promise I’ll bring him back in one piece!” Chelsea smiles and turns back to Jakub. “Your turn, babes! We’d better head inside and get ready!”

Chelsea walks toward the Villa, Ibrahim in tow. Jakub looks around at the girls.

“Right, I’ve done a lot of big thinking about this. And the first girl I’d like to take on a date is… Hope.” Jakub’s words are met with murmurs from the others, who all look to Hope. With a panicked look at Noah, he gives her a smile and encourages her to have fun. She heads inside to get ready, as Jakub is left to pick his second date. “You girls sure make it hard.”

Charlie tries not to laugh as she hears Bobby do the same. Her eyes meet with Lottie’s, the girl having just elbowed Bobby in the side for his laughing. The two girls roll their eyes, smiles on their faces.

“Who’re you stuck between, mate?” Gary asks.

“Priya and Charlie.” Jakub grins at the surprised looks on the two girls’ faces. “Who shall it be, ladies? Who wants to go on a date with me?”

Priya smiles over at Charlie, clearly wanting a chance to go on the date. Since she wasn’t too fussed, she gives the other girl a shrug. Priya smiles brightly.

“I’ll take you up on that date, Jakub!” Priya says, standing up.

“Sick.”

The islanders all going on dates head to the Villa, excited for the time off the island. Charlie, thankful to enjoy some quiet time, heads to a sun lounger and stretches out, enjoying the warmth.

Later that day, Charlie was putting on a skirt and crop top combo, getting ready for the evening. The girls are all chatting, everyone having come back from their dates. A knock on the door takes their attention, then Lucas’s head peeks around the door.

“Do you mind?! There could be naked ladies in here!” Lottie says, a little annoyed.

“I did knock…” Lucas looks over to Charlie, missing Lottie rolling her eyes. “Mind if we chat?”

“Oh! Sure…” Charlie’s nerves kick in as she follows Lucas out of the dressing room. He leads her own to the fire pit, her heart beating out of her chest, not sure what to expect. She sits down near him, the two facing each other.

“I know this is going to sound like it’s coming out of nowhere really fast, but I thought we should have a chat and make sure we’re both on the same page.”

“Whoa, okay.” She takes a deep breath before looking at him again. “Should I put a seatbelt on or…”

“No, nothing like that! I mean, well, maybe…” Lucas seems almost as nervous as she does, and she hopes it’s for the same reason. “I wanna talk about where we’re both at, how we’re feeling about being coupled up, that sort of thing. How do you reckon the last few days have been?”

“I think we’ve been really strong. I’ve been really happy getting to know you.” Charlie looks at him hopeful he feels the same.

“Good. That’s what I was hoping to hear. Just as long as you know that I’m really happy, too.” He exhales, a bit more at ease. “So… Do you want to carry on getting to know each other then?”

“Absolutely. I want to stay together.”

Charlie’s heart soars as Lucas breaks into a smile. She smiles back at him, thankful that his reaction lined up with how she felt. There was still some lingering doubt in the back of her mind, especially after what had happened with Rocco, but Lucas just seemed to show more emotion than the other boy did. Not to mention he was a lot more on an earthly plane than the spiritual one. He was a bit easier to read, and Charlie felt like she was much more able to trust him.

Lucas leaned in and gave her a kiss. “I’m so happy you said that. My heart was pounding out of my chest.”

“So you feel the same, right?” The question was more asked by the lingering doubt in her head than anything else.

“Yeah, I do. I know on paper I like a big personality who knows she’s beautiful without a million layers of foundation. Someone who’s true to herself. So, you’re definitely that, but I guess the fact that I really like you is what matters most. So yeah, of course we stay together.” His smile falters for a second. “I mean. Assuming you haven’t changed your mind already.” Lucas winks and grins at the girl across from him, an attempt at hiding the moment of vulnerability he’d shown just prior.

Noticing that, Charlie found herself thinking back to the moment earlier when he’d seemed nervous when it was announced Chelsea and Jakub were going on dates. She wasn’t completely sure if they were related, but for a moment, found herself wondering if he may have some baggage like hers.

“Let’s head back inside.” Lucas smiled at her as he stood up, then held out a hand to her.

“Good idea.” She took his hand as he led her back to the Villa.

A bit later, it was time to prepare for bed. Having changed into her pajamas for the night, Charlie was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Marisol wandered in and raised her eyebrows. She seemed a bit hesitant. Wanting to put any awkwardness behind, Charlie tried smiling and saying ‘toothbrush buddies’, but forgot about the toothpaste in her mouth.

“Huh?” Marisol looked confused.

Charlie spit out her toothpaste. “Toothbrush buddies!”

“The best kind of buddies there is.” The other girl laughed. “How’s the quest for Villa peace coming along? I saw you chatting to a few people earlier. Looked promising.”

“Yeah! I spoke to Priya, Lottie, and Chelsea.”

“I though everyone seemed to be getting along much better! You’ve got skills, clearly. Nice work.” Marisol’s mood changed, and she sighed. “Well, I spoke to Hope today. I don’t think I was able to help much, and I think she’s closer to you than to me. Bobby did talk with Lottie earlier, but he’s been speaking to Noah mostly today. Fat lot of good that’s been, given how things are with him and Hope at the moment. But then, the Villa wasn’t built in a day…”

Marisol turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Charlie notices the girl’s toothbrush, still loaded with toothpaste laying unused on the sink area. She tries calling after her, but to no luck. Shaking her head, she finishes up, then heads to the bedroom. Looking to the bed, Lucas’s eyes meet hers, and he smiles, pulling back the covers. Charlie slides in and cuddles up to him. 

“Hey.” Charlie smiles at him.

“Hey.” 

Lucas touches a finger to beneath her chin, pulling her lips to his. She happily obliges and the two share a long, lingering kiss. Maybe it was their talk, or maybe just them, but Charlie could swear his kisses were just perfect. He nipped at her bottom lip, the feeling of it sending a thrill through her body. 

He moves his lips over to her ear and whispers. “You taste so sweet.”

“Oh I do, do I?” Charlie catches the smirk on his face. “Well, that explains the biting. You’re, like, properly feral.”

The lights go out, and Charlie for a moment notices Marisol running back to the bathroom, likely for her toothbrush. Her attention is quickly brought back to the man next to her, as Lucas trails a finger across her collarbone. A chill runs down her body before she feels his hand cup the side of her face, pulling her in for another kiss. Charlie pulls back slightly, and moves her mouth towards his ear.

“You’re not the only one that likes to bite,” she whispers.

She can hear a short gasp of surprise coming from Lucas before she nips at his earlobe. As she starts kissing down the side of his neck, he lets out a small noise of approval and tilts his head, giving her more space. Finding the spot where his neck and shoulder meets, Charlie gently nips at the skin there. His hand moves to the back of her head, tangling in her hair, before Lucas pulls her head back. She looks into his eyes, an intense stare looking back at her.

She’s aware that they could take this much further right now. Charlie realized that the thought of that scared her. She couldn’t really remember how long she’d been coupled with Rocco compared to with Lucas, but everything felt so different. Even thoughts of how long she’d been with Drew floated through her head, that voice in the back of her mind telling her to be cautious. Looking at Lucas, she wanted to believe that things would be different with him. _He_ was so different, and even the way she felt with him was different. Even so, she couldn’t quiet that lingering voice.

“Charlie?” Lucas’s voice was full of quiet concern. “Are you okay?”

“I…” She took a breath and shook the thoughts out of her head. “I’m sorry. I just… drifted.”

“You’re okay.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “You can talk to me about it if you need to.”

Charlie took in another deep breath, his patchouli and cedarwood smell still lingering, comforting her. They lay like that for a few minutes before Lucas pulled back to see her face. She smiled at him, thankful for how he’d calmed her down.

“Thank you.” She laid a gentle kiss on his nose. “I think all the conversations I had today exhausted me. Everything in here can get so intense so fast and sometimes it’s hard to actually take time to decompress. But being here with you definitely helps.”

“Yeah, you sorted out Lottie, Chelsea, and Priya, right? I could imagine that would be exhausting.” Lucas chuckled softly. “Seems like you did a good job though. You’ve definitely made a great impression on Chelsea. I think she spent more time on our date talking about how amazing you are than anything else.”

“What?” Charlie looked at him in surprise.

“I mean, I hope it’s not weird talking to you about it. It was a fairly basic date, but she’s not you.” He laughed softly again, trying to keep their volume down. “But yeah, she was very thankful for how you handled everything with Lottie and Priya. She’s got ADHD and talked about how she can sometimes say things without meaning to, but that she really wanted to be friends with you. I mean, I don’t blame her. Considering I was already a fan of yours before coming on the show, and she’s been watching longer, so you definitely make an impression.”

“I’m hoping that’s a good impression? I wouldn’t think so with how I treated Marisol and Rocco after all that happened… I hate how I acted.”

“You definitely make a good impression. And don’t tell her I shared this with you, but she said everyone online was livid with him for having done that to you. I think I told you before that you’re pretty popular with the viewers. You just… You care about everyone. I also just want to make sure you know I feel pretty lucky that you chose me.”

Not used to hearing so much good about herself, Charlie felt her cheeks growing red. She just hoped that in the low lighting he couldn’t see. Not sure how else to thank him, and let him know how lucky she felt, Charlie leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Smiling, she rested her head on Lucas’s chest, feeling much better than before. 

“Good night, beautiful.” Lucas gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head, settling them more comfortably on the pillows.

“Good night.”

Nerves and emotions calmed, Charlie settled in, curling up with Lucas. After some calming breaths, sleep took her, hoping the next day would be less dramatic.


	15. Challenges and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets even more shaken up after a challenge reveals some new information, and the villa hides from the Hope/Noah/Priya drama

Charlie was sitting in bed while the islanders were all chattering in their beds on the morning of day 12. Everyone seemed in a good mood, which was definitely preferable to some of the tense mornings they’ve had. The conversation drifted from various light topics, eventually to the group picking a word to prank Jakub with, much like they had Lucas and Henrik.

With the decision down to Charlie, the word (or technically phrase) chosen was ‘al dente’. Much like with pasta, the two boys had meant for it to mean something that is good, or perfect, like pasta al dente. With a plan for a prank, and everyone excited, they decided it was time to get ready for the day.

She ended up being the last one in the dressing room, taking extra time to braid her hair over her left shoulder. She was finishing touching up her makeup when the sound of a conversation from the roof terrace drifts through the door. Taking a few steps towards the door, she realized it’s Noah and Priya.

“This is pretty big, babes. Are you absolutely sure that’s how you feel? I don’t wanna get messed around here…” Priya’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Well, it’s not that I’ve gone off Hope or anything… I just wonder sometimes if I’d be happier with you.”

At Noah’s words, Charlie looks around to see if anyone else would have heard. There’s no one but her. _I really shouldn’t listen in…_ She realized she should head outside, catching a few last words before moving out of range.

“What do you think that means for us then?” 

Hearing Priya hopeful about a possibility of coupling with Noah made Charlie happy, but at the same time, it felt shady to have heard the conversation. Walking outside, she was debating if she should tell Hope when Lucas came up to her with a big smile.

“Hey Charlie! Not interrupting anything am I?” 

She really couldn’t resist that smile of his.

“Oh, no! Just something on my mind. But I think you might be a _little_ more important.” She returns his smile, loving how his face lit up at her saying he was important.

“Only a little?” Lucas teased. “Bean bags?”

 _I should leave the drama for Noah to tell Hope… hopefully_ , Charlie thought as she is led to the beanbags by her boy. The two get comfortable on bean bags close to each other, enjoying the sun.

“Ahh. Sun, pool, and astroturf. The good life.” Lucas breathes out, seeming content.

“Like ‘sun, sea, and sand’? Only more Villa.” Charlie laughed

“Exactly! Though I guess my version doesn’t have quite the same ring to it, does it?”

Charlie watched as the boy next to her stretched out, enjoying how his muscles flex and move. He wasn’t quite as buff as some of the other boys, but everything about him was toned and well-defined. His jawline included. Sculpted chest and abs, the beautiful lines of muscle on his arms and legs. Not to mention… other assets. She watched as he relaxed again, his face showing signs of some deep thought.

“Have you ever thought about sunflowers?” He looked up at the sky as he asked.

“Well, they’re beautiful flowers. But what about them specifically?” The question wasn’t what she would have expected him to ask.

“Like, I’m not that short right? But I see a sunflower, and I’m like… Damn, son. That flower is bigger than I am. That flower is winning, and I’m losing.” He frowns, clearly thinking hard about it.

“I don’t think it’s a matter of winning or losing. Size isn’t everything.” Charlie winks at him and laughs. “But if you think that about sunflowers, you are so not ready to hear about trees.”

The sound of his laugh rings out across the lawn, and he seems to be brought out of his intense thoughts about big flowers.

“You crack me right up.” Lucas shakes his head, then pauses. 

He’s about to say something else, but stops and closes his mouth shut with a frown. Charlie notices that he seems to be thinking of something not quite along the lines of flowers and trees, but she can’t tell. Almost as quickly as he frowned, he grins.

“Hey, have you ever thought…”

His thought wouldn’t be finished, as the sound of Charlie’s phone interrupted. She calls out the text, and the other islanders all run over, interested in what the news was. 

“Islanders, get ready to find out who scrubs up and who’s ready to dish the dirt. Time for today’s challenge. Hashtag get those skeletons out, hashtag scrub up nicely.”

“Mate, that’s al dente.” Jakub’s smile at using the word caused Charlie to laugh, as well as some of the others.

“Not using it right.” Ibrahim shook his head with a faint look of amusement.

They all looked at the others gathered, and made their way over excitedly to the challenge platform.

The platform had two inflatable pools with slides going into them. One with bubbly, soapy water, and the other with mud. There were also two stacks envelopes with various islander’s names on them. Jakub tries again to use ‘al dente’ and does it incorrectly, and Ibrahim and Bobby correct him.

“That look on your face is al dente,” Charlie said, amused, causing the other boy to frown. “Aw, now it’s gone.”

Then, Priya gets a text explaining the rules. The envelopes contain secrets about the other islanders, girls would read a boys, and boys would read a girls. If they choose to read a secret, they have to slide into the mud. If they refrain from reading it, they go into the soapy water to be washed by the person whose secret was in the envelope. Some of the islanders didn’t seem too keen to end up in the mud, but the prospect of revealing secrets might overrule that.

“I guess I’m going first!” Lucas says, looking at his phone. He steps forward and the envelope he picks up has Lottie’s name on it. “Hmmm, now this is interesting.”

“Remember, if you open it, you’ll have less chance of winning the challenge,” Hope reminds him.

“And you have to get covered in mud. Just saying,” Lottie adds, looking at the muddy pool.

Lucas seems torn between the decision, looking between the mud and the envelope in his hands. In the end, he chose to open the envelope.

“Well, I’m really curious now.” He opens the envelope. “Titanic, Little Women, and The Secret Garden make Lottie cry every time.”

“Oh my god, same though!” Charlie looks at the other girl, completely understanding the emotions.

“You know then. When they’re lowering her in the lifeboat, and…” Emotion starts taking a hold of Lottie and her voice becomes a squeak. “And Jack realizes he’s going to die… But then Rose! Rose jumps, and…”

“It’s okay babes, we know the story.” Hope gives her a pat on the back as tears fall from Lottie’s face.

“But don’t you guys think that Jack could have, like, totally survived if she’d just let him –” Chelsea tried bringing up the long-debated question, but Lottie wasn’t having it.

“Too soon.” She gives the other blonde girl a look, then composes herself. “Looks like you’re first on the slide, Lucas.”

“Looks like I am…” 

Lucas gives the mud a look before slowly climbing the ladder of the slide. He hesitates as he gets to the top, getting cheers from the islanders. He takes a deep breath and slides down, splashing into the mud. Charlie covers her mouth, trying not to laugh at the look on his face as he lifts his arms out of the mud, the substance sliding and dripping off.

“I’ve made a terrible mistake…” He slowly gets up and steps out of the pool, returning to his spot on the deck. There’s a trail of muddy footprints where he had walked.

“Oh! My turn!” Charlie said, before walking to the pile and picking up an envelope with Gary’s name on it. Realizing they were already down a point from Lucas reading Lotties, Charlie opened the envelope to read it out. “It’s no secret that Gary loves his nan, but do you know what he won’t tell you? The time his mates switched her name in his phone with a girl he’d been chatting to on Tinder.”

“Mate, that’s savage!” Ibrahim says, he and the other islanders looking at Gary with shocked faces. “Did you like, text her and stuff?”

“Yeah… But I figured it out pretty quick when she replied. It was something like ‘wash your mouth out with soup’ and ‘no way to speak to your nan’.”

“Wait, did you say soup?” Marisol asked. “You meant soap, right? Like, what you would usually use to wash things with?”

“I think you guys are underestimating my nan’s soup.” Gary says with a laugh.

“Oof, that sounds like they took a joke too far. There’s a point when it goes past being funny into just being mean.” Charlie frowned.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta agree with Charlie. That’s too far.” Hope’s face also shifts to a frown. “Did you get in trouble, Gary?”

“A whole summer’s worth of chores and driving her to bingo.”

A sound of someone clearing their throat turns attention to Marisol. “Looks like Charlie’s going in the mud.”

“Oh yeah, that part.” 

Charlie walks over to the ladder and climbs to the top. Instead of sliding down as Lucas had, she keeps her hands on the sides and eases herself down slower. Bobby seemed disappointed that she didn’t go too fast, and she instead gently slides into the mud. Without the splash of impact, Charlie is satisfied that she didn’t get too much on her. At least Lottie approved of her method. Thankful it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, she gets out of the mud and heads back to her spot as the next person went.

Hope reads a secret about Noah, who ended up at the Reading Festival with a bag of books. He ended up reading and starting a trend on social media, which seemed pretty sweet. Hope heads to the ladder, satisfied with her choice, and slides into the mud. Noah runs over and splashes more onto her, the two laughing. Charlie smiled, seeing the two looking happy as they both hug, getting the mud all over each other before going to their spots in the line.

Next to go is Marisol, who lifts up a secret about Lucas. She keeps her eyes on the boy whose envelope she opens before looking down at it.

“Lucas once went on a blind date with a woman who didn’t speak English, and needless to say, he doesn’t speak Russian.” Marisol raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mate, what’s that all about?” Ibrahim seemed both impressed and concerned.

“It’s talking about the time I went on a date with this Russian girl who didn’t speak any English. And I don’t speak any Russian, so we ended up just typing messages into a language translation app on my phone. It was the quietest date I’ve ever had, which made it feel pretty weird when one of you laughs, because it’s been so silent up until then.” Lucas laughs at the memory.

“So what did you guys talk about then?” Charlie asked, interested in the logistics.

“Only basic things, to be honest with you. I don’t know if you’ve ever used an app like that before, but they don’t score high on accuracy.” The boy frowned. “Like, I asked her if she was okay and the app said her reply was ‘I feel myself’. And that turned out to be… less exciting than I’d hoped.”

“I feel myself?” Ibrahim asked the question most of the other islanders had on their lips.

“Let me put it this way. If I went up to someone who didn’t speak fluent English, and I pointed at their dog and said, ‘Sick dog, mate,’ they’d take it to see a vet,” Lucas explained.

“Fair play. I guess the English language doesn’t make much sense, does it?” The other boy laughed at the response.

“Yeah, it’s kind of al dente, isn’t it?” Jakub asked, hopeful to use the word right.

“No. Just… no.” Bobby said, giving the taller boy a look.

“This is all besides the point though…” Lucas said, looking to Marisol. “Ready to get down and dirty, Marisol?”

“As if you need to ask.”

The look Marisol gave Lucas before she turned to the ladder caused a spasm of jealousy in Charlie’s chest. She sucked her lips in and lightly bit down on them, trying to hide any of the jealousy that may have appeared on her face.As the other girl went up the ladder for her slide down, Charlie couldn’t help but feel the seed of doubt trying to spread more, questioning the boy’s feelings. She couldn’t help it. But thankfully she was distracted from the thoughts as Lucas’s phone buzzed again and he went and picked up an envelope with her name on it.

“We’ve really given up on this whole winning thing, haven’t we?” Charlie asked with a laugh.

“Maybe I just want to get to know you better?” He smiled at her.

“Well, it’s up to you. You could go back in the mud again…” She trailed off before looking at the soap pool, then looking back at him with a smirk. “Or I get to wash you off.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Lucas sets the envelope on the ground before sliding into the pool of clean water.

Smiling, Charlie goes over and grabs one of the sponges that’s filled with the soapy water. He shivers in surprise when she squeezes the water onto him, exclaiming about it being colder than he thought. She laughs, then runs the sponge up his abs and chest, all while looking him straight in his eyes. Using a free hand, she gently wipes off a small splatter of mud on his cheek. She feels her heart start beating a bit faster as she ends up glancing at his lips, finding herself biting on her lower lip. Lucas’s cheeks flush at the closeness, combined with the look she’s giving him. 

He’s about to lean in to kiss her when they’re reminded of the other islanders behind them, Priya clearing her throat before announcing it’s her turn. Charlie is startled from the moment and looks back at the others before turning back to Lucas, both of them blushing before heading back to the line as Priya steps to the pile.

Priya reads the secret about Jakub, who had once gotten a waxing strip stuck to his head and ended up shaving his hair. Jakub’s cheeks flushed red, and said he’d tried to use them on his legs, but yanked too hard and it ended up smacking on his forehead.

“Next time use corn syrup!” Charlie exclaimed, having flashbacks to her own attempts at using waxing strips.

“Oh em gee, totally! Corn syrup is absolutely one hundred percent what you need when you get a wax strip caught in your hair!” Chelsea agrees.

“Well, you learn something new every day.” Marisol seems surprised at the information.

The conversation of corn syrup and waxing strips ends, as Priya slides into the mud, enjoying it. Jakub goes next, opting not to read out a secret about Chelsea. Instead Bobby runs up and opens the envelope, talking about Chelsea using a smiley face that looked suspect and like a part of male anatomy. She still had no idea about what it looked like aside from a smiley face, and Bobby took his slide into the mud like a champ.

More secrets are revealed, like Hope having played the bassoon in a swing band that covered metal songs. No one was much surprised that Bobby believed in the Loch Ness monster until he was thirteen. It was all good fun, between the mud and cleaning, and in the end Lottie and Gary won, having not opening any envelopes. Jakub hadn’t either, but not being in a couple, he didn’t win. Their prize was a night in the hideaway, which they were both excited about. 

Charlie felt a bit of jealousy at not having won, but figured it was probably for the best. She knew she really liked Lucas, and there was definitely attraction between the two of them. However, she was still having issues overcoming the past, both with Rocco and Drew. It made the idea of getting more intimate with Lucas difficult, wanting to make sure that he also felt the same about her before going any further. Even though they’d already been to the Hideaway, it was when they’d just coupled up. She didn’t feel like Lucas would pressure her into any bits, but not being put in that situation was probably for the best right now.

Everyone started heading back to the Villa, Charlie noticing Chelsea picking up the unread envelopes before walking to the garden area. She gave the other girl a raised eyebrow before settling into a bean bag along with some of the others.

“Who else wants to see what these say?” Chelsea asked, excited.

“Isn’t that against the rules of the challenge?” Marisol asked.

“The challenge is over, babes! It’s secret time!” The blonde girl smiled, and the others shrugged and decided to go along with it. She hands Charlie one with Lucas’s name on it.

“Lucas once activated a clap-on light using only the power of his digestive system.” After reading it, she realized Lucas was behind her, so she looked up at him to see his reaction.

“Oh… that.” He frowned, a bit embarrassed. “It’s not exactly my proudest moment. I was staying over at my mate’s house, a whole bunch of us. He had this clap-on light. You know, those ones that turn on when you clap your hands? I don’t remember much, but apparently I farted in the middle of the night and the sound of it switched on the lights…”

Charlie and the others burst out in laughter and the story. “Oh my god, that’s hilarious. I love it.” She smiled at him.

“Phew! For a minute there I was scared I’d blown it.” Seeing that he was genuinely a bit nervous made Charlie smile.

“Nah, babe. It’s gonna take more than bodily functions to scare me away.”

“OH EM GEE, you’re my hero!” Chelsea’s exclamation brought attention back to her, and she was looking at Lottie.

“What’d she do?” Charlie asked, intrigued.

“She shaved off a guy’s eyebrows!”

“What can I say? I found his wedding ring.” Lottie scowled, remembering.

“That’s so fierce.” Charlie was impressed.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t leave him completely bare. Me and my sharpie gave him a whole new pair of evil eyebrows. On. Fleek.”

The others nodded in approval, some of the boys seemed a bit nervous, touching their eyebrows. Chelsea then dove into the rest of the envelopes, reading secrets and throwing them aside. Charlie picks one up and it was about Marisol and a ‘duck a day’ web page the other girl and her friends had started at uni. Before they talk too much more about ducks, Chelsea gasps, staring down at one of the secrets in her hand. It’s Noah’s name on the envelope, and Hope asked her to share. 

Chelsea was hesitant to share, which seemed suspicious to some of the others. After some debate on whether or not she should share the secret, she was convinced she should.

“It says… that Noah had an ex called Priya. For like, three months.” Chelsea said, nervously.

Priya seems amused, and Hope scowls at Noah.

“Can we not make this bigger than it is?” Noah asks.

“Oh, this is big. We tell each other everything. Or at least we used to. Why did you hide this?” Hope really seemed upset about the news.

“Because it didn’t feel important to say. Who cares what my ex was called? It doesn’t mean anything.” Noah tried playing it off.

“But don’t you think it’s interesting though? In that people tend to subconsciously go for partners who remind them of their ex…” Marisol’s words seemed to resonate with Hope’s thoughts.

“Precisely. Next I’ll find out they’re identical twins.” Hope frowned again.

Charlie’s mind went to the bit of conversation she’d heard that morning between Noah and Priya. She’d been debating whether or not she was going to say something, but wasn’t sure how the two would react to her sharing their private conversation. But Hope was her friend, as was Priya. If Noah hadn’t told her anything, it might be better to get things out in the air. Sighing, Charlie realized it was probably going to need to be said.

“I… may have overheard something this morning…” Charlie bit her lower lip, nervous of what might happen next.

“I don’t think—” Noah’s face paled, and he looked nervous as he spoke.

“Excuse me.” Hope gave Noah a look before turning to the other girl. “I want to hear what Charlie has to say.”

She takes another breath, trying to calm herself. “I… ended up hearing a conversation Noah and Priya had on the roof terrace while I was still in the dressing room. I didn’t listen long, as I didn’t feel comfortable with it, but he said he was wondering if he’d be happier with Priya…”

“And just when were you planning on telling me this?” Hope’s face paled now, and she turned to Noah.

“For the record, it’s not like I said I was going to choose her. I was just… wondering. I didn’t want to mess up what we have over something I wasn’t sure about.” Noah seemed to try calming Hope, but it didn’t work.

“You’re waaay beyond messing things up, babe. I’m done with this.” She turns on her heel and heads toward the Villa, and Noah follows, trying to explain further.

The other islanders watched them head inside, then turned to Chelsea, who got a text. She’d gotten a warning about reading the envelopes, which was against the rules. That news didn’t seem to shock anyone nearly as much as what had unfolded between Noah and Hope. Even Priya seemed a bit shocked at the revelation, and a bit sad at Noah’s reaction, having ran after Hope. Charlie sighed, realizing the evening was going to be one full of Hope and Noah drama, likely to include Priya at some point. 

Charlie couldn’t help but feel that she’d be wrangled into things at some point, having been the one to mention the conversation between Priya and Noah in the first place. She sighed, and leaned back in the bean bag, staring up at the sky, somewhat regretting mentioning it, but also hoping it would help settle things between the love triangle going on.

It was evening in the Villa, and everyone was in their respective dressing rooms getting ready for the evening. The tension in the girls’ dressing room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Charlie could feel the anxiety building in her chest. She decided to try focusing on her outfit for the evening, and hoping she’d be able to get some time to spend with Lucas. Changing into her gold dress with a few cutouts that showed off a good amount of skin, Charlie was still trying to focus on her breathing to lessen the anxiety. 

“Every time you wear that, it’s like I’m trying to figure out how to steal it. It looks stunning on you.” Marisol’s compliment took her by surprise as she walked back to her makeup table.

“Oh! Thank you, Marisol.” She gave the girl a genuine smile, feeling a bit better at the positivity.

“You look amazing no matter what you wear, hun.” Lottie smiled, looking over the gold dress.

“I... Thank you.” Charlie honestly wasn’t used to getting this much feedback on her outfits, and sometimes found it hard to accept compliments. She looked down and focused on touching up her makeup, trying to cover up her blushing.

“You know, I think I know what’s going to happen tonight.” Lottie smirked as she finished her lipstick in her mirror.

“OMG, are you having a vision of the future?” Chelsea looked excited at the prospect.

“I’m talking about the hideaway. You know, because I won the challenge?” The make-up artist looked amazing, clearly prepared for a good night.

Charlie was happy for her friend, but couldn’t help notice Hope’s scowling. She was definitely still upset, and taking it out on her makeup. Charlie jumped a bit as Hope slammed a tube of something on the table. _I guess the drama just never really stopped… I hope it eventually does…_ She sighed, watching as Lottie moves to sit beside Hope, holding out a bottle.

“Wanna borrow some of my perfume? It’s got hints of lilac and gooseberry. Really fancy.” Lottie smiles, trying to ease some of the tension radiating from Hope.

“Do colours have smells?” Chelsea asked.

“Lilac is a flower, hun.” Lottie looked to the other blonde, not sure if she was serious.

“Oh! So it’s a bit like oranges! Both a color and a plant.” The shorter girl smiled, making the connection.

“I guess?”

Chelsea smiled, either not aware of the tension, or trying to keep things focused on something lighter. A groan from Hope takes their attention. She stands up and walks towards the door, not having acknowledged Lottie or her perfume.

“Where are you going, hun?” Charlie asked tentatively.

“To talk to Noah.” Hope had stopped, but still faced the door.

“I’m… not sure that’s a good idea. You look like you’re gonna burn half the Villa down…” Lottie’s assessment of Hope’s energy was pretty accurate. It also caused the other girl to look around, her eyes falling on Priya.

“Sorry, girls. I’ve got things that need attending to.” Hope walks out of the room, leaving the other girls looking at each other.

Charlie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She knew tonight was likely going to be a rough one. Everyone finished getting ready, leaving at various points, all staying pretty quiet. Charlie stayed a bit longer, wanting to get some time alone and quiet time before everything likely blew up. She just had a feeling that was hard to shake. Eventually, she decided to brave the Villa and get some water and maybe a snack.  
When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Priya, who was looking in a cupboard. The other girl looked a bit nervous, and Charlie could understand the feeling.

“I’m hoping something I’m craving will just magically appear if I close it and open it again. But that was probably my seventh try. No such luck.” Priya sighed.

“What are you craving?” Charlie asked, filling up her water bottle.

“Salt and vinegar crisps. You’d think we’d have those, right?” Priya plops down onto a stool, and Charlie goes and leans on the counter, facing her. “I figured I’d be out of there way here, too.”

“Hope and Noah?”

“Yeah… They’ve been arguing since she left the dressing room.”

Charlie sighed. “It’s probably best to give them space. They have some things they need to sort out between the two of them. I think if you were there, things might end up escalating more, without actually solving things.”

“Yeah, that’s the way I’ve been thinking about it. No doubt it’ll come back to me at some point before the night is over, but I’m not going to make that sooner than it needs to be.” Priya frowned, focusing her attention to a bowl of fruit on the counter.

“I don’t blame you. I doubt it’ll be much fun.”

Priya pauses, taking a moment to remove a sticker from an apple. She puts it on her hand before looking up at Charlie.

“Can I chat with you about something?”

“What is it, babe?” Charlie figured she’d end up involved in conversations at some point in the evening. She just hoped it would help, more so than make things worse.

“I went for Noah because I thought he was the one I wanted to be with, and I was true to myself about my emotions and my intentions. I feel like you’ve gotta do that in here or there’s no point. We’re here to find love, so you’ve got to go after the person you like, right? So it was either crack on with Noah, or stick with Ibrahim. And, if I’m honest…” Priya sighed. “It’s just not going anywhere. I think he knows it too, which is why he’s keeping a low profile tonight. And I realize there’s an argument to say I’ve kind of got what I want, potentially. But now we’re outside here, and they’re inside arguing and being miserable, and it just has me wondering… Have I made a big mistake?”

“I think you make a good point about taking the chance and going for who you like. I know I was upset with Marisol when she did that with Rocco, but one I’d cooled down, I realized I really couldn’t fault her for what had happened. Sometimes you have to take that chance, and focus on yourself. We all want to be friends in here, but it’s going to be difficult when two of us end up liking the same person. So, if Noah leaves Hope because of that, well, it’s his decision. You aren’t responsible for what others decide to do.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I was trying to tell myself at the start of all this. But now, I don’t know if getting what I want would even make me happy. I might end up feeling too guilty to enjoy it. I think there was a point where I just felt like nobody trusted me anyway, so what did I have to lose by going after what I wanted? But instead of doubling down, maybe instead I could have worked harder to turn things around?” Priya pauses, taking a breath, fidgeting with the apple still in her hands. “I know Hope is going to want to talk to me later and get me to back off from Noah, but I don’t even know how I feel yet. Like, do I go with my heart and tell her I won’t back down? Or do I just agree to drop it and just apologise?”

Charlie looked the girl, taking a breath to figure out how to respond. Thinking back to what happened between her, Rocco, and Marisol, she tried seeing any similarities, but she was more in Hope’s position. 

“I think at this point, watching how he’s been focusing on Hope, it may be best to just try and drop it and apologize. Ultimately you are in charge of your own decisions, and I don’t want you to think I’m telling you how to respond. It depends on how you really feel, and whether everything that’s happened since feels worth it. Otherwise, you’ll have to give up anything you’ve got with Noah and just hope that Hope takes it for what it is and forgives you. Then you’ll have to wait for someone you like to come in and hope that Ibrahim will stay coupled up with you until then. Or see if giving things with Rahim another go works out better.”

“Ugh. I wish that didn’t make so much sense. You’re right about how he’s been following her around. Apologizing to Hope would probably be for the best.”

Priya had just finished her words when the door to the Villa swings open. Hope walks out, storming towards the two girls in the kitchen. Noah comes out a moment later, following behind her. Priya takes in a breath before putting the apple down.

“We need to talk.” Hope looks right at Priya as she reaches the kitchen.

“This is still between us, Hope.” Noah seems frustrated from the arguments he’s been having with his partner. “Priya doesn’t need to be involved.”

“I think Priya’s been involved for a while now, babe.” Hope turned and glared at Noah. 

Since she wasn’t being addressed, nor really noticed any more, Charlie took the moment to retreat back into the Villa. Not sure where any of the other islanders were, she decided to head toward the bedroom, noticing the lack of light there. It wasn’t too late yet, so the darkness seemed a good sign that no one was there. Staying away from the commotion seemed like the best course of action.

As she walks past the bathroom, the door opens, startling her. Letting out a bit of an embarrassed laugh, she realizes it was Lucas standing in the doorway. He gives her a once over, smiling at her.

“I’m so glad you’re wearing that outfit again! You just look so good in it.”

“You’re too sweet. And you startled me. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here.” Charlie laughed, deflecting from the compliment. 

“Yeah, I was trying to wait out the argument.” He glances wearily in the general direction where the argument was now taking place.

“In the bathroom?” She gave him a questioning look.

“Genius, isn’t it? Nobody ever fights in a bathroom.” Lucas smiled, clearly proud of his own idea.

“Actually, you’re right. I don’t think I’ve ever had one, or recall any happening in one.” Charlie shrugged.

“Right? But also, even if it was a thing, I don’t think Hope and Noah would be the type. So… I reckon we’ve got some privacy.”

“Privacy?” She felt a bundle of nerves make their way to her chest, a different feeling from the anxiety she’d felt earlier.

“Nobody’s coming. There’s no one to interrupt.” There was a glint of mischief in Lucas’s eyes. “You wanna hide out in the bathroom with me?”

“I…” Thinking was difficult in that moment, but Charlie found herself smiling nervously. “That sounds good.”

“Then you’d better get in here.”

Lucas holds open the door, allowing Charlie to head into the bathroom. Once she’s in, he closes the door behind her. The two look at each other, not sure what to say or do. Her heart was beating faster, thinking how weird it was to be nervous about being in a bathroom with him. But then he smiled, and Charlie found it calming.

“What?” She smiled back at him.

“I dunno. You’re looking at me funny.”

“I’m just… nervous. Are you?” She felt weird admitting it.

“Why would I be?” Full of confidence, Lucas steps towards her.

Charlie watches as he moves a hand forward, letting his fingers lightly move up her arm. She shivers at the touch and allows him to back her up until she feels the wall behind her. She inhales sharply at the feeling of being pressed against it, and him. The tile wall is cold against her back, but the cold isn’t what causes a chill to run through her body. That would be due to the feeling of Lucas’s lips on her neck, his body pressed against hers. Charlie wraps her arms around his waist, her head tilting to one side, allowing him better access to her neck. 

She feels Lucas’s hand move up the side of her neck opposite where his lips make their way to her jawline. A small sound of approval makes its way from Charlie’s throat, and she feels his lips smile against her cheek. He pulls back and gives her a smoldering look that melts her insides. She takes in his look as she does her best to calm her breathing. The fact that he looks so confident and proud of his abilities, having drawn that sound from her enacts a change in Charlie’s demeanor.

She no longer feels nervous, and with this feeling of confidence, her hands move from around his waist to up around his neck. Using this positioning, Charlie kisses him hard, full of desire, her body pressing back into his. She can feel her heartbeat radiating through her body as Lucas runs his hands down her back. One of her hands moves up to the back of his head and she deepens the kiss. Her hand moves up into his hair, and she pauses as she notices the sticky feeling on her hand.

“Oh… uh…” Lucas stammers out, the two looking at each other.

“Gel?”

“Gel.”

Removing her hand from his hair, she gives him another kiss. When she pulls back again, Charlie notices the pink tinge to his face.

“You okay there?” Charlie asks, noting a shift in his energy.

He looks at her for a moment before responding. “Yeah, that was just…” Lucas smiles, reaching up to fiddle with his hair. “I’m not used to being kissed like that.”

“Then I think you might need to get used to it.” Enjoying the feeling of having such an effect on him, a smirk appears on her face. “I like kissing you like that.”

“I can tell! I think my life just got a whole lot better. I’m too used to taking a lead on things.”

Forgetting about the residue of the gel on her hand, she pulls his mouth to hers again. Unfortunately, the sound of voices outside the bathroom door causes her to stop. The noise gets closer, sounding like Hope and Noah’s argument has found them. The two share a panicked look as they hear the door handle start to move. 

“Shower! Go.” Lucas heads towards the shower, pulling her with him. 

The two get in the shower, closing the door behind them. They do their best to stay close to the corner that would be least visible, taking a peek through the glass as they hear the bathroom door open. Noah storms in, turning on one of the sinks, Hope following closely behind.

“You think I’m just gonna step aside and watch you crack on with someone else like it’s nothing?” Hope’s voice was full of disbelief and a touch of anger.

“Evidently not.” Noah sounded completely over the conversation.

“Well you’re damn right I’m not! I’m gonna fight for us, and honestly, shame on you if you won’t too.”

Charlie’s attention shifts from the argument to the boy in front of her, as Lucas leans in, kissing her shoulder. Smiling, she puts a hand under his chin, raising his mouth to hers. The thrill of having a make-out session while the couple near them arguing has no idea fills Charlie, and she finds herself pressing her body close to Lucas’s. His back is now against the wall, their positions reversed from their first kiss in the bathroom. After a few heated moments, the two pull their heads back a fraction from each other, catching their breath. Lucas looks toward the shower door.

“I think they’ve gone. We may want to get out before they come back, if they do.”

Cautiously, the two climbed out of the shower. In the middle of the bathroom, they look at each other and laugh at the absurdity of the situation they were just in.

“Well, today I learned that people definitely do argue in bathrooms.” Lucas laughed as the two exited the bathroom.

Lucas decided to head to the kitchen, and Charlie to the yard. After the steamy encounter in the bathroom, she decided some air might be good. She had enjoyed it immensely, not having felt that comfortable with a guy in far too long. Walking across the lawn, she turns, hearing her name being called. Turning, she sees Hope, Noah and Priya heading towards her.

“Charlie! I think we need you to be involved in this conversation,” Hope says as the three reach her.

“What? Why? I think it would be better worked out amongst yourselves…” She looked between the three as she felt her good mood slowly leveling out.

“You’ve been giving Priya advice, haven’t you?” Hope’s tone wasn’t exactly accusatory, but Charlie still felt a bit of a sting from the girls’ words.

Priya rolls her eyes. “That doesn’t mean Charlie is suddenly responsible for my decisions.”

“I’m just asking Charlie for a chat.” Hope shoots a look at Priya, annoyed at the other girl.

Charlie takes a breath, a moment of calm before getting into everything.

“Okay, I’m listening. Do you want to start, Hope?”

“Thank you, Charlie.” Hope smiled weakly before starting. “I came in here to find love, and I might have finally found it. But, it seems like nobody else wants me to be happy, because they’re constantly trying to get between us. There are plenty of guys in here and I bet there’ll be more soon. So can you please just let me be happy?” She seemed almost pleading with Priya.

“And where do you stand on that, Priya?” Charlie allowed for the rebuttal, giving both girls the chance to speak.

Priya sighs. “I’ve been thinking about it, and this whole thing was just a huge mistake. I want you to know that it was never personal, Hope. I liked Noah, and I figured I should be true to myself and see what could happen here. Now, I think that even if something happened with us, I wouldn’t be happy because it would have hurt so many others. Including Noah.”

Hope hesitates, taking in the other girl’s words. “If you’re apologizing, does that mean you’re going to stop trying to come between us? Even though he’s said he likes you?”

“Well, obviously if it comes down to a boys’ choice recoupling then that’s for Noah to determine, but I’m not going to do anything else to get in the way. It is what it is. But the way I was going about things isn’t the way to start a relationship. At least, not if it’s going to last.”

Charlie felt that both girls were able to respectfully say their pieces. Once Priya finished, there was a pause as the two looked at each other, then Hope gently hugs Priya. Both Charlie and the older girl were surprised, and Charlie gave a small smile to Priya.

“Thank you, Priya.” Hope seems at least a bit happier.

“Like, obviously I don’t expect you to automatically like me again, but—”

Hope cuts in, holding Priya’s shoulders and looking straight at her. “We’re friends, babe. That’s all I wanted to hear from you.”

The two girls smile at each other, and Charlie lets out a sigh of relief. Even Noah, standing back a bit, having just been observing, seems a bit better. Before anyone could say anything else, a scream startles them all, and they turn towards the Villa.

“What was that?” Hope’s voice is full of concern.

“Is someone hurt?” Priya’s voice sounds the same.

“No, I think that’s just Chelsea…” Noah notices the blonde girl jumping up from where she’d been with a couple other islanders.

“Jakub’s got a text!” Chelsea exclaims, grabbing the boy’s phone from his hand as everyone gathers around her.

Marisol comes up next to Charlie and nudges the girl, giving her a smile. “I saw what you did there. You’re pretty good at mediating.”

Charlie smiled back at her, before Chelsea made sure everyone was there. She noticed Lottie was missing, and someone pointed out that she and Gary were at the hideaway. Chelsea was usually highly animated about things, but this text seemed pretty big.

“Get a load of this… ‘Islanders, tomorrow there will be a recoupling. The boys will be choosing. Hashtag pick wisely, hashtag shake it up!”

Everyone was silent, looking at each other, trying to imagine how things would go. Clearly there were new elements, plus the recent drama. Charlie knew she wanted to stay with Lucas, and hoped he felt the same way. She couldn’t help but think the drama wasn’t over yet, and events leading up to the recoupling were likely to be a lot.


	16. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day leads up to a challenge, and everyone is thinking about the recoupling that evening.

The lights turn on, jolting Charlie from her sleep. Judging by the groans from the other islanders, they were also woken up by the lights. Looking around, she sees Gary pause for a moment before running to his bed.

“Oy, Gary, what are you doing?” Ibrahim asked, seeing the other boy as well.

“Yeah, aren’t you and Lottie meant to be in the Hideaway?” Priya sat up in her bed, looking at Gary.

“I was in the Hideaway. And now I’m not. Let’s not get into it, alright? I just wanted a little bit more sleep, but now I guess everyone’s awake.” Gary frowned, laying down in the bed.

“Oh my gosh, how was it in the hideaway? Tell us everything!” Chelsea, true to form, seemed more excited about it and didn’t notice how little Gary wanted to talk about it.

“Give the guy a break, Chelsea! He’s still half asleep.” Ibrahim, to Gary’s relief, understood.

“Yeah, I’m half asleep. That’s why I don’t want to talk about it.” Gary tried closing his eyes.

“Ooh, there’s blatantly a story there. Spill the beans, Gary!” Chelsea was certainly persistent.

“Would you guys be quiet?” Marisol sat up in her bed, frowning.

“I’m with Marisol, let’s quiet down. It’s clear he doesn’t want to talk about it, so let’s just let him be.” Charlie gave a soft look to Chelsea, trying to get her to refrain from pressing him more. 

Gary was thankful, and Marisol as well. Attention in the room shifted as Hope sat up in her bed, stretching. Noah was still under the duvet, curled up, only the top of his head was visible.

“A bit late for that. It’s time to get up!” Hope stood up on the bed, stretching more. “Another day in paradise!”

Charlie looked at the girl for a moment, not sure what to make of Hope’s seemingly cheery mood. Shaking her head, she decided to get out of bed, Lucas doing the same next to her. She headed to the dressing room and put on a nice pink bikini that she hadn’t worn much yet. There was a recoupling tonight, and she couldn’t help but want to look good for Lucas. She was about to head out of the dressing room when someone called out for her.

“Hey, Charlie, is that you?” Lottie came into the room, smiling when she saw her friend. “That outfit is killing it as usual, Charlie.”

“Thanks, Lottie! What did you need me for?”

“I was wanting to ask a favour… Can you give me a hand re-dying my hair? It’ll just be a quick touch-up and shouldn’t take too long. Plus it’ll be nice to chat.”

“Sure, babes!” Charlie smiled, always up for helping a friend. She also may have been a bit interested in what might have spurred the other girl to re-dye her hair, also wondering if it had anything to do with why Gary was in the bedroom so early. She walked into the bathroom behind Lottie, taking in the different tubes of dye, and various tools that would be used.

“Thank you, hun. I really appreciate you helping me.” Lottie looks down at a tube in her hand and frowns. She tosses it over her shoulder. “None of these colours are right.”

“So what colour are you thinking then? Could you mix any?” Charlie asked, looking at the various tubes laid out.

“I want a colour that can’t be named. A colour so deep and vivid that it hypnotizes boys, and won’t ever…” She trails off and shakes her head. “Well, unless some science person has invented a whole new colour since we’ve been here, I’ll probably just have to settle for something like blue.” Lottie pauses again. “Have you seen Gary this morning?”

“Yeah, he came in trying to get a lie in earlier. Did something happen last night? He was acting kind of strange in the bedroom…”

“I see…” Lottie raised an eyebrow, looking at the brunette. “Is that the real reason you wanted to help? So you could find out what happened with us last night?”

“Would you be upset if I said it was part of the reason? But I also do like chatting with you.”

“I figured that would have been part of it. I mean, I’d want to know all the saucy details too, if I were you. Especially if I’d spent a night with him in the hideaway… But we didn’t have a big night. We did do some bits, but only little bits, nothing big. Obviously he wanted to do more, because, like, boys… but to be honest I just wanted to get a good night’s sleep. It was really nice, though. So yeah, it was a nice night, but nothing really happened that’s juicy. At least I slept well.” Lottie smiled, still looking at the tubes in front of her.

“I get you. That night Lucas and I went to the hideaway was pretty much the same. It’s just nice to get away from everyone else and enjoy the quiet.” 

“Exactly. Hey, real quick, which colour do you think I should use?” She looked up at Charlie, picking up two tubes and holding them out.

“Oooh, I like the turquoise!”

“Nice. Good choice. Best not to overthink this stuff.” Lottie put the purple back down and got to work preparing what she needed.

“So… you’re not dying your hair because of something that happened last night?” Charlie couldn’t help but still wonder.

“What, you thought I was doing this for some reason because of the night we had? Nah, of course not.” She pauses her motions for a moment before starting up again. “Well… actually… That’s not entirely true I guess. So it’s kind of weird, but… Gary talks in his sleep.”

“That’s kind of cute.” Charlie smiled, though not sure what it had to do with her hair.

“I guess there’s normally so much sound in the main bedroom with Noah snoring and everything that I never really noticed. But this morning when I woke up, he was muttering away in his sleep and… He said ‘No, Nan, she didn’t copy the colour from your sofa. It’s just normal pink hair…’ So now every time I look at my hair, I’m going to think of his Nan’s sofa. So I need to change it. He doesn’t know he said anything, thought. I just chucked him out of bed and then came over here.” She sighed. “Anyway, let’s get on with this. It won’t take long, I’m a pro.”

The two girls continued chatting and laughing, Charlie filling the other girl in on what had happened with the rest of the Hope/Noah/Priya drama the night before. Lottie was a bit sad she’d missed it, but was also glad she didn’t have to get pulled into it. Charlie also told her a bit of what had happened with her and Lucas in the bathroom, needing to share with a friend, despite blushing while relating it. 

It had been a while since Charlie genuinely had this kind of a good chat with a girlfriend. Some of her talks with Priya were close, but being able to relate stuff like what happened the night before was something she missed. They continued talking a bit more, until Lottie had finished and rinsed her hair.

“There we go. Much better. What do you think?”

“It looks amazing!” Charlie admired the blue colour of the other girl’s hair, wondering if she should add some to her own.

“You’re damn right it does.” Lottie smirked. “And look at that. We didn’t even make a mess.”

The two high-five, and head out into the dressing room again, running into Gary.

“Oh, hey you two. I was just wondering where…” Gary paused, looking at Lottie’s hair. “Oh, hey. Check that out! You’ve dyed your hair. That’s a surprise.”

“Yeah? Do you like it better than the pink?”

Gary looks thoughtful at the question, his eyes glancing to Charlie for help. She encourages him with a nod, trying to be subtle, but not subtle enough.

“It looks great! Much better than the pink!” He smiles, and Lottie side-eyes Charlie.

“Right answer.”

Lottie heads out of the room, Gary following after. Being near the roof terrace, she could hear Marisol and Bobby’s voices drifting in from outside. Charlie decided to check in with them, being the peace-keepers of the Villa to see how things were with them. As she steps out onto the terrace, she notices Bobby smile.

“Toasty as always, Charlie,” he says with a wink.

“Toasty?” She questioned.

“I mean you’re looking hot in that outfit, you know? Toasty.”

“Oh! Thank you!” The fact that the guys always seemed to notice and compliment her different outfits was something she wasn’t used to. The girls, yeah, but guys? She was always surprised by it.

“Hey there, Charlie.” Marisol said with a smile. “What’s going on?”

“Not much, just figured I’d come say hello to the fellow keepers of the peace.” She let out a small laugh, joining the two on the bench.

“Well, hello. Bobby and I were just talking about this weird vibe in the Villa. Have you noticed it?” 

“Somethings not right today. I can feel it.” Bobby frowned, looking down at the yard. “It’s not a bad vibe like before. It’s something new and different.”

“Yeah… I can feel it a bit. There seems to be a lot going on, plus everyone is probably rattled by the recoupling later. Not to mention still getting used to new islanders.” Charlie shrugged, hoping it wasn’t going to be anything too bad.

“I don’t know… I really do think something’s up. It’s annoying, considering all the effort we’ve put into keeping the Villa stable.” Marisol sighed, leaning back against the wall.

“Yeah, it’s been like fighting fires recently. I’ve been trying to help Noah work out where he’s at, and Marisol’s been chatting with some of the girls, trying to keep everyone happy…” Bobby looked back at the two girls.

“There was that whole thing between Lottie and Chelsea, and the Gary kiss, though you really helped smooth that over, Charlie.” Marisol gave the other girl a smile.

“Yeah, and the whole Priya and Hope thing last night. That was such a mess. But they seem to be getting on quite a lot better now, I think. The tensions have really died down there. You definitely helped that happen, Charlie.” The baker gave Charlie a look of appreciation.

“Actually, when you put it like that… It’s a bit like, we asked you to help us keep the Villa col and patch things up, and you said you would… but you honestly patched it all up really nicely. It’s pretty impressive.”

“Yeah, I agree. You really helped a lot.” Bobby’s smile brightened. We did it! We sorted everything for everyone… Well, mostly. There’s still this whole weird vibe feeling.”

“I prefer an easy life,” Charlie said with a chuckle. “Makes things less stressful.”

“Yeah, just a little extra effort here and there makes everything so much easier.” Bobby nods, still smiling at Charlie.

Since they’d gotten everything sorted, Bobby and Marisol decided to grab a snack, heading back into the Villa. Moving to the low wall, Charlie looked out over the Villa, noticing some of the boys chilling on the grass by the pool. She smiled at seeing Lucas with them, and decided to go see how they were all doing, especially with the recoupling coming up.

Walking out across the lawn, she settles herself down into a beanbag next to Lucas, Ibrahim, Gary, and Noah. She smiles and they all greet each other.

“Alright, Charlie?” Ibrahim asks.

“Yeah, figured I’d come hang out. What’s going on?” 

“Oh, you know, just chatting about the world and everything in it. Like about trees and mountains and stuff. You know. Season. People. The future.” Gary shrugged.

“And the recoupling,” Lucas adds.

“Yeah, the recoupling. We were chatting about that quite a bit.” The blonde boy nods, admitting the true topic of their conversation.

“On recoupling day, all anyone ever wants to talk about is the recoupling.” Noah seemed fairly calm, considering the decision he would likely have to make later that evening.

“I think you know who I want to end up with.” Lucas grins in Charlie’s direction, and she feels her cheeks heat up, smiling back at him. 

Hearing him admit that in front of the other boys seemed like a great sign to Charlie. The weird vibe that she had been talking about with Marisol and Bobby seemed to disappear, and she just felt happiness. Then, Chelsea joined the group, plopping down on an open bean bag, distracting the others.

“Oh hi boys! Talking about me?” The blonde girl smiles brightly, mood as happy as ever.

“Not exactly, no…” Gary seems confused at her sudden appearance.

“Just talking about the recoupling tonight. We were talking about how—” Lucas gets cut off by Chelsea.

“Wow, that’s so interesting. Tell me everything. What’s the goss? Who’s picking who? Who are you picking, Rahim? Are you going to pick me?” Chelsea continues, not letting him answer. “I think you might pick Priya. OMG you guys make such a good couple. She’s so fun. I love her. Gary, who are you going to pick? I think it’ll either be Lottie or Charlie, is that right?”

Charlie looks up, startled. She notices Lucas look at Gary, concerned.

“Well when you just come out and ask it like that… Maybe Lottie? Or maybe I’ll pick you!” Gary decides to play along.

“Really? That would be—” This time it was Chelsea getting cut off.

“Yeah but seriously though probably Lottie.”

Chelsea playfully slaps him on the arm, a look of mock outrage on her face. “You shouldn’t lead a girl on like that, Gary!” She laughs and turns to Noah. “What about you, Noah?”

“I think it’s pretty clear who I want to pick today.”

“Oh really? Who? Is it me?” Chelsea smiles, enjoying teasing the boys.

Noah sighs. “Yes, Chelsea. I’m going to pick you.”

“I love this. All the boys want to pick me! Can you believe it, Charlie?” The blonde smiles at her.

“You’re so popular, it’s incredible!” Charlie laughs, enjoying the lightness.

“I know! I’m having a really good time.”

“I can tell!” She goes to take a drink from her water bottle, but realizes it’s empty. “Oh, I need to get some water. I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Charlie gets up and heads towards the kitchen. She’s refilling her bottle when Lucas comes up behind her. She hadn’t realized he’d gotten up behind her, so she jumps a bit as she turns around, nearly running into him.

“Whoops! Sorry. I just thought we should talk. Do you have a minute?” He seemed a bit nervous, probably caused by Chelsea’s comment about Gary maybe picking her.

“Of course!”

“Great! I just… didn’t want to get the wrong impression and make the wrong decision later.” He leaned against the counter, Charlie following suit, settling next to him.

“What are you getting at?”

“Well, what with everything else going on and all this chat recently…” He takes a deep breath. “I just really want to know if you’re serious or not. So... I want to know if you want me to pick you at the recoupling later.”

“Of course!” She smiles at him in earnest, taking his hand in hers. “I do.”

“Great!” Lucas lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s great. I’ll pick you again this evening then. But… I’ve just got one thing to ask, though. I was chatting with Jakub earlier and he said he was going to pick someone nobody was expecting… Do you think he’s into you?”

“Oh, definitely not.” Charlie shook her head, hoping her face hadn’t been too harsh. There was just something about the body builder that rubbed her wrong.

“Okay, good. That’s good to know.” He smiled again. “I’m really glad we had this chat. The recoupling later is going to be great. I’ll catch you in a bit.”

Lucas gives her a short kiss before walking off. Heading back toward the Villa, Charlie notices Jakub looking at her. Before she can say anything, he walks inside, out of her vision. She stops, concern on her face, worrying that maybe she’d read him wrong. Instead, she shakes her head, figuring it was pretty obvious that she only wanted to recouple with Lucas. At least, that’s what she hoped. Then, the weird vibe returned as she went to lay out on one of the daybeds.

Shortly after she made it to the daybeds, Charlie got a message to report to the Beach Hut. Sighing, she got up and headed there, deciding it was better to get things over with. Granted, it wasn’t like there was anything bad that should be talked about, right? Unless they counted the Priya/Noah/Hope issues she got caught up in. The room was ready for her when she arrived, and went in quickly and sat down on the seat.

“So how have you been feeling about the past few days?”

“Honestly, really good.” Charlie smiled at the crew member in charge of asking the questions. “Despite a bit of Villa drama, things with Lucas have been going really well. I really like him.”

“How are you feeling about the recoupling tonight?”

“Well, Lucas and I were just talking about it, and we feel the same. We want to stay together and keep getting to know each other. So, I’m feeling pretty good.” She laughed at one of her own thoughts. “I just realized how stark a contrast this is from the last time I was in here. The last time I was here with Rocco after everything happened with him and Marisol, and I was still pretty upset. Now I just… feel really happy.”

“How have relations been with Marisol?”

“It was rough at first, still being around her. And then once Rocco was gone, she made it clear she was also interested in Lucas. I was so afraid the same thing would end up happening, and I’d yet again be passed over for someone else. When drama started happening, she realized that me, her, and Bobby were the best ones to sort everyone out, and that really changed things. It feels good to have put what happened behind us. I’d realized shortly after that I didn’t have as strong of feelings as I thought for Rocco, and it was more the betrayal that made it feel worse. I’ve had that happen in the past, with no communication beforehand, and it… it really hurts. Those memories were brought up again and I realized that a lot of my reactions was me still being frustrated and upset about my last relationship ending. Being able to trust someone enough to develop feelings for them has been one of the most difficult things I’ve faced since that breakup. That’s a big reason as to why I’m here; I want to be able to move forward from it. I… I honestly think that could happen with Lucas.”

“How do you feel about the new Islanders, Chelsea and Jakub?”

“Oh, Chelsea is just a wonderful ball of energy.” Charlie laughed. “She ran straight up to me and gave me a big hug when she came in, and I just love her positivity and enthusiasm. She can be a bit much at times, but I think she’s really great for the Villa. As for Jakub… I still don’t know how I feel about him.” She frowned, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts. “There’s just… something _off_ about him. I keep trying to think of a way to describe it, but it’s just one of those feelings you get.”

“Are there any boys you’re interested in, aside from Lucas?”

“Not really, no. I’ve already said that I’m not into Jakub, and the other guys are wonderful, but I don’t really feel a spark with any of them. With Lucas, it’s definitely there. It’s like he puts on this confident face most of the times, and he is fairly confident, but there’s this side to him that’s also kind of goofy and sweet, and a little shy.” She let out another small laugh, smiling brightly while thinking about him. “I’m just excited to find out more about him, and spend more time with him.”

“All right, thanks Charlie, that’s it.”

With a nod, she headed out. After her time in the beach hut, Charlie found herself needing to refill her water bottle again. In the kitchen, she was taking a drink from her newly refilled bottle when Noah came in. He didn’t notice her at first, mumbling something to himself.

“Oh, hi Charlie,” he said when he finally noticed her. “I was just making some tea.” Noah goes to grab a mug, then walks over to the kettle. “Great. Someone’s used my water.”

Charlie wasn’t sure what to say, sensing a fair amount of frustration coming from the boy. He angrily grabs the kettle and goes to fill it, but turns the water on full blast and it splashes up at him.

“Agh! I can’t do anything right.” He frowns at himself as he moves the newly filled kettle to the stove.

She goes to take a seat on a stool on the other side of the counter, not sure if she should ask Noah if he needs to talk. Considering she knew what was bothering him, she wasn’t sure she would be able to help. The kettle starts to boil, and Hope wanders into the kitchen.

“Oh, Charlie… And Noah. You’re both here… Alone.” Hope gives the other girl a smile. Charlie felt a little awkward, watching as Hope took a seat on another stool, due to the ‘alone’ comment. It felt a bit accusatory, and she’d never shown any interest in Noah.

“I was just making a cup of tea.” Noah said.

“And you didn’t think to ask if I’d like one?” Hope’s question had a tone of annoyance to it.

“I can make you one if you want, babes.” Charlie smiled at the other girl, hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

“It’s fine, hun. Honestly, but thank you for the offer.” Hope seemed appreciative.

“Would you like a tea, Hope?” Noah asked, but a text on Hope’s phone pulled the attention from him.

“It’s a bit late now. Guys! I got a text!” She called it out and watched as the others made their way over from wherever they were settled.

“What’s it say, babe?” Jakub asked, after Chelsea had let out an excited comment.

“Babe?” Noah questioned the use of the nickname while simultaneously sputtering on some of his tea.

“I can call you babe too if you want, babe.” Jakub laughed, but Noah seemed put off and didn’t respond.

Slowly, the rest of the islanders came to the kitchen. Charlie noticed Lucas walk in, and he winked at her. She gave him a wink in return, which was met with a smile. Her attention turned back to Hope as the girl started reading out the text.

“So it says… ‘Islanders it’s time to put your skills to the test in the Master Bakers challenge. Couples will be in teams and Chelsea and Jakub will be the judges. Hashtag get sticky with it, hashtag cake for two.”

“This challenge was made for me, guys.” Bobby was excited at the prospect of the challenge. “I’m all about cake decorating! Let’s go and get ready.”

Charlie stands up from where she’d been sitting, watching as everyone but Lucas immediately heads towards the challenge area. She smiles at the boy as he walks over to her.

“This sounds like a right laugh. I bet it’ll have some kind of sexy twist. I’m excited. Let’s get cracking.”

Charlie laughed and the two walked over, hand in hand. A few minutes later, they were ready for the challenge, which did indeed have a twist to it. Charlie was standing behind Lucas, who had his hands tied behind her back. Her arms were in front of him, resting on the table while she wore an eye mask, unable to see. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening as Jakub and Chelsea started announcing the instructions.

Each couple had a cake on the table in front of them, plus various decorating items. They were to decorate the cake with the guys directing the girls, and then Jakub and Chelsea would be the judges of who did the best. Everyone’s voices started up excitedly as the challenge began, trying to decorate their cakes.

“Ah, there’s so much stuff… I really don’t know where to start…” Lucas’s voice seemed apprehensive. “Everyone else has gone for the white stuff, so we should probably do that too.”

“That’s probably the base icing, hun.” Charlie let out a laugh.

“Okay, yeah, icing. I’m going to try and direct you. You’ve got to move your right hand towards the table, going forward then down.” Charlie did as he said. “Great! You should be able to feel it. Now move yourself left a bit and then up. That’s where the cake is.”

With the bowl in hand, she realized she didn’t have anything to spread it with. “I need a spatula, do you see one?”

“Oh, yeah the flat one. It’s a bit further with your left hand… There, you’re right above it.”

Charlie held the spatula in her hand, using it to scoop the icing out of the bowl. Carefully, finding the edges of the cake, she spreads it as evenly as she can over the top and sides.

“Is it even?” She asks, feeling like it should be relatively even.

“You seem to know what you’re doing! It looks good.” Lucas says, appraising her work.

“Okay, then what else do we have to use, babe?”

“On your left and up a bit, there are some weird tube things with coloured stuff inside them.” Charlie moves her hand up and left. “That’s it, your hand is right above them.” He watches her take one in her hand. “Move your left arm a little bit right… then go forward. Yeah, you’re above the cake now.”

Charlie jumps a bit as something lands on her face. It was frosting from Marisol, who was slapping frosting on the cake, much to Bobby’s dismay. Lucas laughed, looking back at the girl, and he complimented her on her aim.

“Oh, hush.” Charlie laughed. “Should I just squeeze it all over or should we try going for some design?”

“Oh, yeah!” Lucas started giving her directions for some sort of design, which the girl followed as gently as she could. “Perfect! That actually looks pretty good!”

Charlie smiles, hearing Priya suggest a Violet Man cake, which Ibrahim was really excited about. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but then she heard Hope and Noah arguing a bit.

“Okay, Charlie, now there’s some toppings.” Lucas’s voice brought her back to their own cake. “There’s fruit, a load of glitter, and a bowl of melted chocolate. You should find them if you reach across with your right arm.”

Reaching forward with her right hand, she decides to go with the melted chocolate. She leans into his warm skin as he directs her a bit more towards the bowl, then toward the cake once she has it. Charlie starts pouring it carefully, letting the chocolate drizzle out, trying to make a zig-zag pattern over the cake.

“Oh, that looks and smells so good.” She feels Lucas’s body move as he inhales the scent. “What is it with chocolate? It makes everything seem sexy.”

“Mmm, you’re right.” Charlie lifts her mouth up toward his ear, lowering her voice seductively. “I bet it would taste even better if I could lick it off of you.” Forgetting about the challenge, she lowered her mouth to his neck, nipping at the skin. She felt his body shudder against her, kissing his neck where she’d bitten.

“Maybe one day you can find out…” Lucas’s voice matched hers, full of desire. The hand that wasn’t holding the chocolate bowl wrapped around his waist. Despite his hands being tied behind her, he was still able to use them to press her body closer to his. 

“Islanders! Your time is up!” Chelsea’s voice rang across the area, and the two were pulled from the moment.

“Please step away from the cakes.” Jakub said next.

“I think that went well…” Charlie set the bowl down, moving her hands to remover her mask before reaching behind her to untie Lucas’s hands. She then looks at the cake. “Hey, it’s not too bad!”

“Yeah… though… we’re supposed to step back but I may need you to stand in front of me for a bit…” Lucas turned toward her, face flushed, arousal obvious.

Charlie blushed, looking down, then back up to his face, her hand moving up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god. I suppose I could do that.” 

She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, but the two arranged themselves to face the table, her in front of him. They watched as Chelsea and Jakub made their way around the platform, looking at all the different cakes. Lottie and Gary’s was covered with icing and toppings, and explosion of colour. Marisol and Bobby’s was basically just a lot of white icing. Priya and Ibrahim did make a Violet Man cake, covered in purple icing with a singular strawberry in the middle.

“Sounded like you had fun making yours,” Priya said, giving Charlie a wink, when the judges came around to their table. Charlie gave the girl a shy smile, not realizing she’d been able to hear them.

“Um… Hope, hun? What did you do to yours?” Lottie gave Hope a sad look, and everyone looked toward the cake in question. It was a mess, and looked like it was missing bits as well.

“It looks like someone used it as a pillow to cry on…” Gary said.

“I might cry.” Noah sighed. “It’s a disaster. A total mess.”

“I mean, I’m sure you could save it if you put that piece…” Priya tried to make something positive out of it, but trailed off.

“No. It’s beyond repair.” Hope’s words cause a small silence, neither her or Noah looking at each other.

“Ahem.” Jakub called attention to himself. “So, guys. We’ve made our decision.”

“Yeah, it’s a tough one, guys… but the winner is…” Chelsea smiles, waiting a beat so she and Jakub can announce it at the same time.

“Hope!” Jakub says, no explanation.

“Wait, what?” The blonde looked at him in confusion.

“Well… Congratulations you two. Round of applause for the winners!” Charlie starts clapping, doing her best to keep things light, otherwise knowing things might get tense if they focused on it too long.

“You’ve got to be kidding, Jakub.” Lottie sounds furious.

“I thought we were going to go with Priya and…” Chelsea starts, but its cut off by her fellow judge.

“No. Hope. She’s the real winner.”

“See, Noah? I told you it was fine.” Hope glares at Noah.

“Ours was the worst by far…” He frowns at the cake, and everyone looks to Jakub.

“What? I don’t need to justify my choice, guys.” After some protest from the others, he smiles. “Well, Hope just had the best technique.”

Thankfully, Priya jumped in and calmed things down, reminding them of it just being a game. Everyone agreed and shook the upset off. Noah made everyone laugh, commenting that theirs wasn’t too bad if you closed squinted and tilted your head. The two hugged, and started walking back to the Villa. Lucas and Charlie stayed behind as the others walked off.

“Well, all that cake decorating has given me an appetite.” Lucas said, turning Charlie around to face him.

“Oh, yeah?” She raised an eyebrow at him, taking a step closer. “You know, I am too. I could actually go for some cake.” She gave him a smirk.

“You know, me too. I bet I could eat like, three entire slices.” Lucas looked back at her, holding her stare.

“Three slices? Come on, you can do better than that,” she teased.

“Oh, yeah, like you could eat more than three slices of cake.” His laugh caused her to take a step back, forgoing any of the previous flirtatious vibes.

“Yeah. I could eat the whole thing.” She gave him a very serious look.

“No way.”

“I totally could!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I bet my favourite t-shirt that you can’t.”

“Your favourite shirt? Wow, things are getting serious.” Charlie gave him an appraising look.

“I mean it. If you eat that entire cake, it’s yours.”

“Are you bantering?” She was very serious about cake.

“Nah, I mean it.”

“Sounds like a challenge…” Charlie holds Lucas’s look a moment longer. “I’m going to do it. Just you watch me.”

“Oh, this is going to be amazing.” Lucas looks impressed, going to grab the cake they decorated and put it in front of her. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to do this.”

“You better believe it! I’m not one to back down from such a challenge.” She gave him a smile before taking in the cake.

Starting small, she takes bits of the cake and eating them, focusing on the easy bites. After a few moments, Marisol comes over, questioning what was going on.

“Charlie is eating the entire cake!” Lucas says excitedly.

“I can see that. Why, exactly?” Marisol asks.

“Because he didn’t think I could, so I’m proving him wrong. And, his favourite t-shirt is on the line. I’m going to win it.” Charlie focuses back on the cake, taking another bite. 

Marisol was impressed, and runs off to get some of the others to watch. Charlie continues focusing on the task in front of her, already through a third of the cake. Soon, more of the islanders arrive back at the platform, amazed at what was happening. She keeps going, feeling energized by the cheers of support. Another third gone, she speeds up, feeling her stomach filling up. Spying Lucas’s impressed face, she gives him a smile before continuing her annihilation of the cake. Only a few more pieces, and everyone is encouraging her.

“Looks like I’m going to be shirtless when I get back home!” Lucas says, watching as she finishes the last slice, slamming a fist down on the table.

“Done!” Charlie lifts both hands in the air, then picks up the plate and licks it clean as a final action.

“Impressive tongue action, Charlie.” Marisol’s comment causes the girl’s cheeks to flush.

Charlie puts the plate back down on the table, then takes a few bows as everyone applauds her.

“Thank you, thank you. I’d like to thank Lucas for sticking by me this entire time as I ate an entire cake.” She smiled at him, enjoying the positive attention.

“Aw, babe. You don’t need to thank me. You won that fair and square. Don’t forget to remind me about my shirt when we get out of here.” He walked over and gave her a hug.

“And, I hate to interrupt, but I think we should all go get cleaned up before tonight,” Lottie reminded them.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Charlie laughed, and they all started walking back to the Villa. Toward the back of the group, she joined the conversation Chelsea, Marisol, and Lottie were having.

“Well, that was eventful,” Lottie commented.

“What? My cake eating?” Charlie laughed.

“I’ve honestly never seen such an impressive devouring of a cake before, babe. But no, I was thinking about how Jakub chose Hope for the winner… and only Hope.” Lottie looked concerned.

“I don’t know, I think it all seemed like a bit of fun to me.” Marisol shrugged it off.

“It was a pretty fun challenge.” Charlie smiled, thinking of Lucas’s body against hers.

“Somethings coming. I saw it in my tea leaves.” Lottie sighed.

The four girls fell silent, listening to the others chattering about the taste of colours or something. Once the reached the Villa, Noah’s phone went off. Everyone moved closer toward him, asking him to read it out.

“Islanders, the next recoupling is in one hour. The boys will be choosing who they want to couple up with.”

With the recoupling that soon, the energy turned more frantic, as everyone quickly headed into the Villa. They all needed to get ready.


	17. Together, but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recoupling becomes a disaster for most of the islanders, followed by a split that wasn't expected.

Despite the frantic mood to get to the dressing room, none of the girls were talking as they got ready. Gary tried coming in to see if his missing shoe was in there, but the girls shooed him out. That at least got some of the girls talking, and the mood less hectic. Marisol found the shoe, but the girls decided to keep it for now since the boys were the ones in power. Of course, then the topic turned to the recoupling, and what could happen. Charlie just hoped that no one but Lucas picked her. She could feel herself liking him more than anyone else she’d dated since Drew, and that was huge.

“I think we should be open to whatever happens tonight,” Marisol said, replying to one of the other girls. “Try to give it a shot with whoever you end up with. That’s my advice. If it doesn’t work out, you can always get with someone else at the next recoupling.”

“Yeah… We’ll see how that goes, hun.” Lottie frowned, not liking the idea of being with someone else.

The room fell silent again, the girls thinking over Marisol’s words. Charlie finished changing into a gold dress, and started heading outside, some of the girls following behind. Stepping outside, the girls all ended up frozen in spot, watching Jakub doing some kind of hype-up dance. Charlie was glad she wasn’t the only one commenting on how weird it was. 

“Oh! I’ve got a text.” Marisol pulls out her phone. “Islanders, it’s time for tonight’s recoupling, please make your way to the fire pit.”

They glance at each other, then make their way to the fire pit, standing in a line as the boy sit on the other side of the fire. Charlie looks to find Lucas, who seems to be avoiding her eyes. Even the boys seemed worried, and she thought about how Lucas had mentioned Jakub picking someone no one would expect. Jakub stood up his phone having notified him that he was going first.

“Alright. I want to couple up with this girl because I think a lot of people in here might have given up on her. And because I think I see something in her that nobody else does. She’s a great laugh and I want to see where things could go with her. I always say I’m not afraid to shake things up. I want to see where my journey takes me. So the girl I want to couple up with is…” Jakub looked at Charlie for a moment, and she let out a sigh of relief when he looked away. “Hope.”

“Whoa.” Hope seemed surprised, and everyone else was stunned. She walks over to Jakub and gives him a kiss on the cheek before the two sit down. Everyone is quiet.

“Oh.” Noah’s phone beeps, and he stands, looking quite dejected. “Well, I…I think I need to…” He takes a deep breath. “Right, okay. This is a bit of a shock. I guess it’s not completely unexpected and I guess I know what I want to do. I’d like to couple up with this girl because even though this wasn’t how I was expecting it to go this evening… I’m excited to embrace this opportunity to give it a try with someone new. Ever since the beginning, I’ve wanted to see what it would be like to get to know this girl. So, I can’t really believe I’m saying this, but the girl I want to couple up with is… Priya.”

“Wait, what are you…” Ibrahim starts, but stops speaking when Gary puts a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

Charlie looks at the other girls, who all also look pretty surprised. Lottie shrugs and shakes her head when she makes eye contact with the other girl. Charlie then watches as Priya walks to Noah, putting her arm around his waist as they sit down. Her attention shifts, when Lucas’s phone beeps, and he stands up. She looks at him nervously, considering how everything else has been going, and that he hadn’t looked at her yet.

“It’s my turn now. This isn’t exactly a difficult decision. This girl did the honour of choosing me at the last recoupling, and I’m thankful I’m able to return the favour. The last few days with her have been amazing, and I’m looking forward to getting to know more about her. So the girl I want to couple up with is Charlie.”

A huge smile lit up her face as he looked at her. She stands up and walks over to him, giving him a kiss before they sit down.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“Amazing. I was a little nervous, considering how things were going, but I’m just thankful we get to stay together.” Charlie gave him another smile.

“Me too,” he said, returning the smile, and taking her hand.

“Alright guys, it’s my turn.” Ibrahim stood up, looking uncertain. “I’m not really sure, like, how this is going to go. But everyone’s pulling it out of the bag tonight, so I think I’ll do the same. It’s all gonna change, right? So I’m gonna go with my gut. I’d like to couple up with this girl because she calls it like she sees it. She gets straight to the point, she makes me laugh, and I really want to try things out with her to see where they can go. I think it’s time to do something a little unexpected. The girl I want to couple up with is Lottie.”

“Really?!” Lottie’s face is almost as surprised as Gary’s. “Babes! Okay, lets… Let’s see how this goes, then.” She walks over and takes a seat next to Ibrahim.

“Well, my turn.” Gary stands up and takes a breath, glancing at Ibrahim with Lottie. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s got a lot of energy, and I wonder if she’s got any hidden depths. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea.”

“Oh my gosh, this is exactly what I wanted!” Chelsea stands up and rushes over to Gary, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. “I can’t believe it!”

“Me neither, what a turnout.” Gary and his new couple take a seat.

Bobby and Marisol are the two left, and Bobby jumps to his feet.

“Right, it’s my go. I think it’s fair to say that, like, some people have thrown this recoupling for a bit of a loop. But, I’m really happy with how this has come out. I think everyone probably gets that this is going to be more of a friendship couple and less of a blazing romantic one, but I want you to look at this girl right here and tell me that he’s not flames emoji flames emoji one hundred emoji. I legit can’t believe nobody has chosen her yet. You’re all missing a trick. So we’re gonna couple up as friends, but sooner or later this girl is going to wrap someone around her finger like spaghetti. So this is me calling it. You haven’t seen the best of her yet. The girl I want to couple up with is Marisol.”

Everyone applauds as Marisol runs over to Bobby and throws her arms around him.

“Thanks, hun. That’s… that’s so sweet. You’re such a good friend. And, like, I know it’s only a friendship couple, and I am still hoping to meet someone I get the spark with in here… but in the meantime, I’m so glad I’ve got a friend like you in here. You’re the best.”

“So I guess we’re all done?” Bobby asks, looking around at the mostly new couples.

“Apart from Charlie and Lucas, literally nobody is with the person I thought they’d end up with.” Marisol looks around at everyone, who all stay quiet.

“It’s… It’s an absolute disaster!” Priya bursts into laughter, unable to stop.

Noah joins her, followed by Marisol, Gary, Lottie and Hope. Jakub doesn’t seem to understand, and everyone else is laughing. Tears are falling down Hope’s face, she’s laughing so hard.

“There’s probably some serious conversations we need to have…” Hope tries being serious for a moment, but everyone starts laughing again, herself included.

“I mean, yeah. Why did you pick Hope, Jakub? Hope and Noah have always been together?” Ibrahim asked, Noah agreeing.

Jakub tries to say he doesn’t need to explain, but the other guys pressure him. Jakub gives some reply about having good chemistry, him thinking she’s hot, and her thinking he’s hot. The boys start arguing again.

“Hey, can we all just chill out?” Priya says, trying to get them to quiet down.

“I agree with Priya. Everyone just stop.” Charlie raises her voice, the boys halting their words.

“Yeah, let’s all take a deep breath, if you lot are done swinging your dicks around. And maybe we should hear what Hope has to say instead of assuming what she thinks.” Priya glares at the boys before looking at Hope.

“Fine, fine. I know you’re all… I know this is a weird development for the group, but we can’t pretend it’s been plain sailing for me and Noah these last couple of days. And that’s partly coming from him, after everything with Priya. And even though some of you have been encouraging me to fight for what me and Noah have…” Hope gives Charlie a smile. “I’m basically ready to try something new, and there’s no time like the present.”

“Hope… can we talk about this in private for a minute?” Noah asks the girl.

“I’m sorry babe, but I don’t think that’s what’s best for me right now. I’m trying to fight for what I want, and what I’ve realized is that what I want right now is to try something else. You’re coupled up with Priya now. You chose her, so you two should go spend some time together.”

“So we’re like, actually doing this then. Decoupling.” Noah, despite having seemed positive about picking Priya, looks sad.

“Breaking up. We are, hun.” Hope nods, looking solemn. 

Noah stands there for a moment, staring at her, then turns around to leave. Charlie sees Lucas about to say something, but then he stops himself. Still holding Charlie’s hand, he lifts it to his lips and gives it a soft kiss, before suggesting they head over to the daybeds. The other couples all disperse around the villa as well.

“So. I just want to check that you’re still happy that I picked you… I know things have been a bit weird tonight…” Lucas asked, a bit nervous.

“I am.” She smiled at him and gave him a reassuring kiss.

“Okay, good. I mean, things have been going really well for us lately… I almost feel a bit bad for the other guys because I’m exactly who I wanted to be with.” He smiles brightly. “I just want to keep spending time with you, getting to know more about you. How do you feel about that? I mean… Do you see a future for us?”

“I really do.” Charlie smiles, her heart swelling in her chest at the fact that he’s concerned about them having a future.

“Great! It means the world to me to hear that.” A smile on his lips, he starts leaning in toward her.

Feeling playful, she moves in a little, but then puts a finger on his lips.

“No?” Lucas seems confused.

Smiling at how cute he looks at being confused, Charlie lowers her finger before leaning in closer.

“Yes.”

She closes the rest of the space between their lips, leaning into his chest and feeling his heart beating against her.

“I want to kiss you. Badly.” Not used to being so forward, Charlie looks into his eyes. She notices his lip tremble, but then feels his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

“Well I'm yours to kiss.” Lucas leans in, pulling her close for another steamy kiss. “For as long as you want.”

“I like the sound of that.” She smiles, then rests her head against his shoulder, needing to catch her breath.

“Oh, I guess everyone has headed in for the night.” He sighs. “I guess we should join them.”

Charlie nods and they head back to the Villa to get ready for the night. As she got changed into her pajamas, she couldn’t help but wonder what the mood in the bedroom would be like tonight. She was happy with Lucas, but the other couples… it would be interesting. After finishing the rest of her nightly routine, she smiles as she sees Lucas already in the bed, and gets under the covers, snuggling up to him.

She looks around, watching as all the couples talk amongst themselves. Some were definitely already having interesting interactions. Charlie then feels Lucas shifting closer to her and she smiles, looking at him.

“Oh, hey there. I’ve got the bed all nice and warm.”

“Yes you have.” She laughs, watching as he shifts to his side, looking into her eyes.

Charlie can feel her heart speeding up in her chest as a result of the intense look in his eyes. She wraps an arm around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him. Lightly biting on his lower lip as they pull away, she sees him smiling.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this.” Lucas keeps his eyes on her, and she feels herself smiling back.

“Well, you’re gonna have to. I don’t intend to stop.”

“I dunno, Charlie. It’s going to take a lot of kisses. At least like, a thousand. You’d better get started.” He glances down to her lips before looking back up to her eyes.

“Well, what do you think we were just doing?” She smirks, enjoying their banter.

“Oh yeah. Must be because I’m not used to them yet.” He leans in and kisses her nose, finishing with a small nip. “You’re honestly the best.” Lucas wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him again. “Hey, Charlie?”

“What’s up?” She rests her head against his chest.

“I’m really glad I got to pick you again tonight.” 

“I’m glad as well.”

Wrapped in Lucas’s strong arms, Charlie fell asleep, thankful for every day she got to spend with him.

The sound of her phone wakes Charlie up early the next morning. She takes in the sound of Lucas’s gentle snoring next to her. She frowns as she reaches to grab her phone. It said that she and the girls were going on a mini-break and had to get ready and meet at the entrance without waking the boys. As she finishes reading, the sound of other phones letting out quiet beeps causes her to sit up in the bed.

She whispers to Hope, the closest to her, asking if she got the same message. She did, and the girls all look at one another, slowly getting out from their beds. Charlie gave another look at Lucas, peacefully sleeping, as she crept out to the dressing room to meet the other girls.

“Can you imagine all the boys’ faces when they wake up without us? I wish I could see it. It’s gonna be so funny.” Hope smiled at the thought.

“Oh, I bet. We should get ready and out of here, quick,” Lottie said, spurring the girls to action.

Charlie made quick work of getting into a bikini and braiding her hair, and was the first one ready. She debated waiting for the rest of the girls in the dressing room, but considering she wasn’t sure how long they were going to be gone, she wanted to see Lucas again. Charlie saw that all the boys were still sleeping soundly as she tip-toed into the bedroom towards her and Lucas’s bed, kneeling next to him.

“Hey. Lucas.” She keeps her voice quiet, hoping it will be enough to wake him. Thankfully it does, and he opens an eye, then smiles upon seeing her.

“Oh, hey.”

“Listen, we don’t have much time. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but the girls are going on a secret trip. We’re supposed to get ready and leave without you boys waking up.”

“Oh, whoa. Is everyone gone?” Lucas tilts his head up, looking around the room. “Oh wow, you lot are like cats. I’ve no idea how you did that without making any noise.”

“I mean, it helps that you guys all sleep like sacks of potatoes.” She smiles at him.

“So where are you gals going?”

“I don’t know.” She frowns. “Nor do I know for how long. We just know we’re leaving and it’s supposed to be a secret.”

“I hope you’re not gone for too long. I’ll miss you.”

“You’re such a melt.” Charlie smiles, but knows she’ll miss him too.

“I know. But I mean it. Everything just feels different when you’re not around.” A look of vulnerability passes across his face.

She leans up to kiss him, and he meets her halfway. Lucas’s arms wrap around her, pulling her close. She feels him bury his face into her hair.

“Everything alright?” Charlie feels him nod at her question.

He pulls back to take in her face, his hand moving to cup her cheek. “It’s just… being with you is just… perfect. I feel like I wanna bundle you up and keep you forever. But like… not in a way that’s weird. Do you know what I mean?”

“Lock me up, babes.” She smiles at him, feeling the same.

Lucas bites his lip and moves closer to Charlie, his eyes smouldering. “I like the way you talk.” He wraps his arms around her again, and she sighs happily. “Can we just stay like this a little longer? Just… a little longer.”

Enjoying the feeling of holding each other, the two stay like that as long as they’re able. Lucas nestles his head against her neck, and she smiles. They stay together until the sounds of the other boys stirring distracts them.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Charlie gives him another last kiss, holding his face in her hands. “And I’ll miss you too.”

“Have fun.” Lucas looks after her as she gets up and walks toward the bedroom door. He gives her a small wave as she looks back at him with a smile.

Charlie makes her way out the front door where the rest of the girls are waiting. There’s cars ready to take them wherever their destination is. She’s the last one in the car, and as she looks out the window at the Villa, she sees Lucas walk out for one last glance, waving goodbye. Charlie smiles and waves back, not wanting to lose sight of him.

She’s quiet during the short ride to their next adventure, as the other girls chatter excitedly. When the jeeps stop, she looks out to see a new Villa. They all get out of the cars, taking in the layout as they walk to the back yard and a pool.

“Girls, we’re in Casa Amor!” Chelsea’s voice is full of excitement.

“We’re here! It’s really happening!” Hope is even excited.

Charlie cursed herself for not realizing that they were likely headed to Casa Amor. The twist from previous seasons included splitting up the Villa and introducing new islanders to try and break up the couples while they were away. She watches as the other girls excitedly take in their surroundings, and Chelsea opens a bottle of bubbly. Her phone beeping causes the girls to pause and look at her.

“Girls, welcome to Casa Amor. You’ll be staying here for the next few days. Some new islanders are on their way. Have fun. Hashtag girls will be girls, hashtag new villa new rules, hashtag eggs in baskets.” Charlie looked at the other girls for their reactions.

“New Islanders… Do you think they mean boys?” Chelsea said, excitedly.

“Of course they do, babes. Loads of them!” Lottie’s answer caused anxiety to start bundling in Charlie’s chest. The rest of the girls didn’t seem bothered at all, but the brunette’s thoughts went to the boys at the Villa, and that they were likely going to have new girls.

“Girls!” Hope gets everyone’s attention, and breaks Charlie out of her head. “I was just thinking. It’s been an intense couple of days, and I think we’ve all felt the strain. But if we’re going to be in this new Villa, with a bunch of new boys… Let’s all just try and enjoy ourselves with these new guys, alright?”

“But what about our boys at the villa? Us being here means they’re likely being introduced to new girls…” It had taken a lot to get her comfortable with Lucas, and she found that she _really, really_ liked him. Knowing that new girls or boys would be fighting to get brought back to the Villa to stay caused a lot of worry for Charlie. With everything that happened in her past relationships, trust was one of the hardest things for her to have with her partner, and she finally felt herself trusting Lucas, being comfortable with him. She was thankful she had decided to see him before leaving, but hoped that would be enough to remind him that she only wanted to be with him.

“Babes.” Lottie put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. “You’re right that it’s a worry, but we shouldn’t think about it too much. We won’t have any fun if our minds are back in the Villa.”

“I agree with Lottie. I have to say, babes, I’m so glad we’re agreeing with each other on this.” Priya smiled at the blonde girl. “We have to stick together.”

“I totally agree, babes.” Lottie smiled back at her.

“How are you feeling personally, Hope? I know you want to have a good time, but could someone turn your head?” Marisol’s voice was full of interest.

“I… Can I be honest?” She takes a breath. “I don’t really know. I don’t know how I feel about Noah, or Jakub, or any of it, really. And now I’ve got to be like ‘how do I feel about maybe some new guys coming in?’ How can I begin to answer that question? I don’t even know how I feel about the stuff I know about, so I’ve got no idea how I’m going to feel about the stuff that hasn’t even happened yet. So, I guess short answer is: I’m not sure.”

Charlie went over and wrapped her arms around Hope, and was joined by Marisol and Chelsea as well.

“Hun, you’re gonna work it out.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” Hope gives her a smile, thankful for the support.

“I want to know about Charlie. Do you reckon you could have your head turned, hun?” Chelsea asked, turning to the brunette.

“No, I’m loyal. I couldn’t do that.” She sighs, sitting down on one of the loungers. “I just… God I’m such a melt. I miss him already.” 

Charlie lowered he head into her hands, not sure how her feelings had gotten so strong after these past days with Lucas. She wasn’t used to it and it scared her. She always knew it was going to be a struggle being on Love Island, but she hadn’t expected finding someone she would fall for like this. Hope wrapped her arms around her friend, comforting her as she had just been comforted.

“It’s wild though. Because there are obvs a load of new girls back in the Villa, cracking on with our men! And I’m like, if that’s happening, then I’m happening. You know what I mean?” Chelsea smiled, thinking of new guys.

“So we shouldn’t worry about it?” Charlie asked, looking up at the blonde girl.

“Exactly!”

She stayed seated while the other girls talked about new girls, potential new guys, and who would be open to what. She did cheer on Marisol, knowing the girl hadn’t had much luck, and she was going to put herself out there. Then Priya got the text that they were going to meet some new islanders, most likely new boys, and they headed towards the pool area.

Charlie watched as the six new boys came out one at a time and introduced herself. She did her best to give them some kind of greeting, but it just felt weird. It was crazy how quickly things could change around here, and she was thrown off by having a completely different dynamic and group. After the introductions, they all wandered back to the loungers and started chatting. 

“You’ve obviously all been watching the show and have an idea of who you like. Spill the tea already! Who are you into?” Chelsea’s excitement was never dimmed as she asked the boys the question.

“You girls are a handful! Go on, Carl, you go first.” The big red-headed guy looked towards the dark haired one. Charlie tried making notes to remember their names.

“I’ve got to say… From watching the show, the person I’ve had my eye on is Charlie. It’s not like I’ve made a decision, though.” Carl seemed rather nervous, not making eye contact with anyone.

“For me, it’s all about Charile,” the blue-haired younger boy said, looking at her. “What about you, Kassam?”

“Gotta be Lottie.” Kassam looked right at Lottie, not saying anything else.

“I’m really looking forward to getting to know Chelsea, actually.” Elijah said, causing a giggle to rise from Chelsea’s lips.

“What about you, Arjun?” Chelsea asked the mustached man.

“Charlie. Or hope, maybe? Or Priya? Probably Charlie, at first? It’s weird to have to say it with all of you standing right there!” He seemed flustered, but gave them all a charming smile. “I think I’ll know better when I’ve gotten to know you all a bit.”

“Good lad. I’m not sure which girl I want to get to know, to be honest. I think I’ll keep that to myself.” The sailor, despite pushing Carl to talk first, decided not to share.

Charlie found herself looking around at the guys, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Half of them had said they were into her, but she honestly didn’t want to think about anyone grafting on her. She knew she should listen to the other girls and just have some fun, but it wasn’t as easy as they said. Thinking of how Hope, in the early days, had mentioned being so into Noah it was hard to stop, Charlie realized it was the same for her now. It was weird to feel so attached, only to be separated. She shook her head, hoping she could at least have some fun.

“I am in love with this look, Charlie. It’s so good on you.” Arjun gave her a smile as she looked over at him.

“Oh! Thank you.” She did her best to give him a polite smile, but then was distracted by her phone. “Oh, I got a text! ‘Girls, it’s time to get to know these boys a bit better. Get ready for a round of speed dating.’”

“Yes! A chance to spend an equal amount of time with everyone sounds great.” Carl smiled, looking around the circle.

Everyone seemed excited, so Charlie did her best to smile along with them, not wanting to bring the mood down. However, she knew she'd have to get over her downer mood, especially since they didn't know how long they would be in Casa Amor for.


	18. We Can Fake It For the Airwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 14 and 15 pass, and Charlie finds herself struggling with her emotions, as well as advances from some of the guys.

By the end of the speed-dating, Charlie was feeling exhausted. All of the guys seemed nice, and some gave off better impressions than others. However, she knew she none of them would be successful grafting on her, and she hoped at least some of the other girls would find success. It seemed like Graham, the red-headed sailor, was quite interested in Marisol, which made Charlie smile. It would be good to see Marisol in a couple.

Kassam was nice, but quiet, unless you got him talking about DJ-ing. Felix was a lot to handle, and it showed that he was the youngest. Elijah seemed like someone trying to be smooth all the time, and it wasn’t really Charlie’s style. Chelsea seemed interested in him, so it’s not like Charlie would show interest anyways. Arjun was nice, and understood a bit about the influencer life, having a bit of a following as a dog groomer who also posted photos. The internet was always a fan of animal pictures. Lastly, Carl was probably the closest to her type. He was sweet and was big in technology, which was something Charlie was interested in, considering her job involved a lot of it.  
Despite the exhaustion, she at least felt a bit more comfortable in the situation they were in, enjoying watching the girls with the new boys. With the speed-dates done, they all headed to the pool to relax a bit. Charlie got a text, but had to get the attention of some of the boys in the pool who were splashing around.

“Girls, it’s time to head to the bedroom to claim a special delivery from your boys back at the Villa. Hashtag baggage drop, hashtag checking in, hashtag unexpected item,” Charlie read out once the splashing stopped.

The girls excitedly head to the bedroom, where they found their suitcases, that had been packed by the boys. They would also include something special from their boys.

“This feels like Christmas!” Priya smiled, putting her suitcase on the bed. “I can’t wait to see what those boys have packed us.”

“Is it just me who is a little worried to open these things?” Lottie looked down at her suitcase.

“Nah, I’m excited.” Charlie smiled, wondering what Lucas would have packed. “Enough chat, let’s open them!”

Chelsea was the first to show something that was packed by her partner, Gary. It was a cork from her first bottle of bubbly in the Villa, which was pretty sweet. Opening up her own suitcase, Charlie blushed as she took in what was laid on top. It was a pair of Lucas’s underwear with a note on top.

“That note looks like it’s been written with my eyeliner…” Lottie frowns, looking over Charlie’s shoulder.

“Oh my gosh, you’ve got a note?” Chelsea looks over excitedly.

“Read it out!” Hope looks over as well.

“It says…’Wish you were here.’” Charlie blushes furiously.

“It was on a pair of Lucas’s pants!” Lottie adds, to the amusement of the girls.

Charlie lifts them up, and notices the smell of his aftershave as it wafts to her nose. She smiles, closing her eyes and remembering him holding her close this morning before she left. 

“They’ve been sprayed with his aftershave.” She found the rest of the girls still looking at her. “Is it bad that I’m like… a bit turned on at it? Ugh, he’s just so perfect.”

“Whatever floats your boat, hun!” Chelsea gave her a smile.

Setting the pants aside, Charlie turns her attention back to the suitcase, when she realizes one of his shirts was also there. It also smelled of his aftershave, as she figured most of her clothes would, having been packed all together. 

“Aww, that’s so sweet of him! Look girls, Charlie’s got a t-shirt too!” Priya smiled, and the rest of the girls ‘aww-ed’ as well.

“I… miss him already.” Charlie looked down at the shirt in her hands, then held it close, imagining he was there. “And this makes me miss him even more.”

Chelsea gives the girl’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Aww, I’m sure he misses you just as much.”

At that point, she didn’t really care what else was in her suitcase, taking a seat on the bed. As the other girls found various things in their luggage from their boys, Charlie found herself thinking of her past few days with Lucas. Everything had seemed to be going amazingly, and he really seemed to like her as well. Unfortunately, she heard the girls comment on the daisy chain that Chelsea had made for Gary, which had crumbled. Lottie had made a comment about it possibly meaning it was time to move on to someone new if it feels like that.

Despite Chelsea being excited at the prospect, Charlie heard that voice in the back of her head again. It was the one that challenged her, and was currently making her wonder if Lucas would think the same. Maybe now that they had time away from each other he would realize he wasn’t as into her, and would find someone better than her. After what had happened with Drew and Rocco, it shouldn’t be surprising to have it happen. She just hoped that it wouldn’t happen again. She would have to do her best to believe that things would be okay.

“Hey! Girls!” Marisol got everyone’s attention, snapping Charlie out of her spiral. “Let’s stop living in the past with all of this stuff. We should focus on the now. Even if you don’t want to get with any of the new guys, we can still have some fun, right girls?”

The chat of ‘girls, girls, girls’ started up again, and Charlie found herself smiling. They decide to head back out to the pool, where a few of the guys were still hanging. The rest of the other boys had gone inside, and some of the girls started heading to find them. Arjun, who was in the pool, tried getting Charlie’s attention with a small splash of water, asking her to join him. Confused at first, she declined, and went off behind the other girls. He seemed disappointed, and she hoped he would realize she wasn’t up for being grafted on.

A bit later, it was time to get ready for their first evening in Casa Amor. Charlie put on her turquoise sparkly dress and waited as the other girls finished up. The six girls headed outside to meet the guys, who were chilling by the pool.

“Don’t you think everything feels, like, totally new?” Chelsea asked, after getting herself a usual glass of bubbly. “The bubbles taste new. Even the stars look different!”

“That’s because I’m here, ladies. Girls tell me I can light up the night sky.” Felix says, flashing a grin.

“With… your teeth?” Hope asks, confused.

“No! My personality…”

“I think those girls were just after the free drinks.” Elijah laughs.

“Speaking of drinks… my glass is empty.” Priya flashes a charming smile at the younger boy.

“Sure! Yeah, I’ll get us all a top up. Any preferences?” Felix asks.

Getting a few orders, Felix heads to the kitchen, followed by Elijah. The girls are left to themselves, the other guys off around the yard.

“Ooh, he’s quite…” Priya smiles at the other girls, giving a quick glance at the departing boys. “You know?”

“Oh, hun! You’re so right. Elijah is totes a delish dish!” Chelsea smiles, looking at the boy in question.

“Oh, I wasn’t on about Elijah,” Priya says.

“Who then? Arjun? Carl seems alright, but Arjun is sweet too.” Hope smiles at the others.

“Gosh there are so many to choose from!” Chelsea’s constant excitement puts a smile on Charlie’s face as she listens to the girls talking about the boys.

“They aren’t a box of chocolates, hun. They’re real people.” Hope frowns slightly.

“I know, I know.” The energetic blonde calms a little.

“Which of the guys did you like, then, Priya?” 

“Felix… I’ve got such a good vibe from him since I got in! I can’t put my finger on it…” Priya smiles coyly.

Most of the other girls disagreed, though Charlie at least thought he was entertaining. Realizing she was the only one really liking him, Priya turned the conversation to the likelihood of other girls being at the Villa. Lottie joined back into the conversation, after having had her own with Marisol, and brings up Kassam, not realizing they’d moved on from boy talk.

Charlie did her best to seem confident about any new girls not being able to outshine them, but Lottie seemed to see through it. Instead, the girls talked about the new girls probably being glamorous and wonderful, which did nothing to calm Charlie’s anxiety. Somehow, it came about that the new girls were probably like weather reporters, ones who were smart and looked good in a storm. Hope finally got the girls out of their own heads, suggesting they go chat with the new boys to distract themselves. While she didn't really want to, she went with the girls anyways, doing her best to support the girls.

Most of the evening was fairly calm, and Charlie found most enjoyment watching Marisol and Graham’s interactions. The sailor acted completely different around Marisol, and it was nice to see the girl finally getting along well with a guy. The two paired off and went to get some drink, and Charlie was left with Lottie. It seemed the blonde girl had her eyes on Kassam, who she went off to find when Arjun came over to have a chat with Charlie.   
_He’s been trying to get me alone since we got here… I just don’t feel comfortable with that…_

“Would you like to go over to the swing with me?” Arjun nodded over toward the swing bed in a back wall.

“I’m sorry… I was actually going to find Hope.” Charlie tried giving him a polite smile, but it may have ended up as a grimace.

“Oh, okay…” He said as the girl turned her back to him, walking off to find Hope.

The girl in question was sitting by herself at the pool, and Charlie was thankful she was alone. Hope was likely the only other girl who would understand the frustration about being in Casa Amor with new guys trying to graft on her when all she wanted was to be back with her partner.

“Hey, Hope.” Charlie gave her a smile as she sat down next to her.

“Oh, hey Charlie.” Hope returned the smile, a bit sadly.

“I feel that.” She sighed. “I’m glad the other girls are enjoying themselves, but… I just don’t feel right being here.”

“Yeah. I know this morning I tried being positive about the situation, but there’s so much to think about. I mean, I still really care about Noah, even through all of this happening. And Jakub… he’s okay. I’m honestly kind of relieved not to have to be with him while we’re coupled up. But then the guys here are sweet, but I still keep thinking about Noah.” Hope let out a breath, moving her feet in the water.

“I haven’t really gotten great vibes from Jakub, so honestly, I’m glad you don’t have to either. But I get it’s confusing.” Charlie took a deep breath, thinking about her own situation. “Can I… confide something in you?”

“Of course, hun. What’s up?” Hope looked at her friend, a bit concerned.

“I know I mentioned it that first day, but haven’t really talked about it since. But my last big relationship… his name was Drew. We’d been together for two and a half years. I was in love with him, and it turns out he didn’t love me back.” She looked down at the pool, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Hope stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. “I had no idea it was coming. I’d been on a weekend trip with some of my girlfriends, and he had been planning to move out of our apartment then, while I was gone.”

“What? That’s horrible!” Hope looked shocked and upset.

“Yeah… I came home, so excited to see him. But then I opened the door and saw him there waiting for me, his last suitcase next to him. I just stood there, dumbstruck as he started talking, saying he realized he wasn’t in love with me and it wasn’t fair to either of us. He figured it would be best to leave like this, like ripping off the bandaid. I could only stand there, tears running down my face, unable to say anything. He just gave me a last hug, said he was sorry again, and left.” Charlie realized then that she was crying now, and did her best to wipe the tears away. “It hurt so bad. And it still does sometimes. I didn’t have luck with any relationships after that, unable to trust that it wouldn’t happen again. That’s why I decided to try coming on Love Island. I hoped it would help me get over it. I thought I was, but then everything happened with Rocco…”

“Oh, hun, I’m so sorry.” Hope wrapped her arms around her friend, who just leaned into her. “And I imagine being here isn’t helping the situation?”

“Exactly. Things have been so amazing with Lucas.” She smiles, thinking of him. “I haven’t felt like this in ages. I… really might be falling for him. But now? There’s that little voice in the back of my head that’s causing me to doubt everything, considering how fast everything moves in here. And it scares me. And I have to deal with Arjun trying to get me alone every few hours, and I’m just not about it.”

“Yeah, I think the guys have realized I’m not really up for much, so I haven’t had to deal with that. But Arjun seems really nice?” Hope sighs, having a new thought. “And I just realized we’re going to have to figure out the bed sleeping thing. The other girls and I were saying we’d like to be the deciders on this. Have you thought about that at all?”

“Oh, goodness, no. I don’t think I’d feel comfortable sharing with Arjun, considering how persistent he’s been so far. Then Lottie is fixed on Kassam, Marisol with Graham, Chelsea seems to really like Elijah, and then Priya was talking about Felix earlier. So I guess maybe Carl? I haven’t talked to him much since the speed dating, but he was nice.” She sighed. “It’s all just so much to think about.”

“I’d been thinking about Carl too… But that’s okay. I think you’re right about the others, and I’ll probably ask Arjun so you don’t have to worry about that. You’ve been a good friend to me, so it’s the least I could do.” Hope gives her a wink. “You should probably go talk to Carl now, and I’ll go find Arjun.”

“Thank you, Hope. I really appreciate it.” Charlie gave her a genuine smile, thankful for her being so understanding, and for listening.

The two girls get up, and head off in search of the boys. Charlie found Carl over by some of the loungers, and tentatively approached him.

“Hey.” 

“Oh, hey. What’s up, Charlie?” He asked, somewhat surprised by her appearance.

“I… The girls were trying to figure out sleeping arrangements, and I was wondering if you’d be okay sharing as friends? I think I’d feel a bit more comfortable with you than the others…” She looked at him nervously.

“Yeah, of course. I can respect that you’re not looking for someone here right now. Friends is cool with me.” Carl gives her a reassuring smile. “We should probably head up and get settle down. Looks like the others are doing the same.”

The two headed inside Casa Amor, joining the others as the figured out who would have which bed. Once that was sorted, they all went about their routines to get ready for bed. Charlie and Carl were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, when he looked over at her.

“Listen, Charlie. We don’t have to do this if you’d rather sleep alone. I just want to make absolutely sure you’re alright with sharing. We can have a pillow divide if you want, too? I’m good with whatever.”

“I know from experience that sleeping on anything except the beds in here isn’t the best choice, so I wouldn’t make you do that. So… Would you mind the pillow wall?” She felt bad, but was also thankful he’d made the suggestions.

“We can totally do that.” He gave her a reassuring smile, and they went about setting everything up.

The various Islanders and Villa’ains chatter as they all get ready to sleep. Charlie slides into the sheets, curling on her side, facing the edge of the bed. Carl wished her a good night, and the lights went out. She did her best to relax, wishing Lucas were cuddled next to her. After having gotten used to falling asleep in his arms, it took her some time before sleep took her.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that it took her a while to go to sleep, she didn’t stay asleep for long. Someone snored, which didn’t bother her too much, but that combined with being in such a new, weird scenario messed with her. So, when the lights in the bedroom came on, Charlie was already awake. Everyone else woke up with the lights, and started grumbling about the snoring, and it turns out it was Lottie. 

After saying a polite ‘good morning’ to Carl, she hopped out of the bed to get ready for the day. Being the first, and quickest, to get ready, Charlie made her way over to one of the lounge chairs. She hoped that being out in the sun would help her get a nap, still being quite tired. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Looking to their source, she saw Arjun holding a plate of melon.

“Hey, Charlie. I’ve brought you a little something…” He hands her the plate and takes a seat on the lounger next to hers.

“Oh! Thank you! I love melon! It’s my favourite thing to have at breakfast!” Charlie smiled, taking a bite of one of the pieces.

“I know. I remember you telling Rocco.”

“Oh! That’s really sweet.” 

Arjun made a smooth gesture, flexing a bicep while smoothing his hair back with a hand. Charlie could tell he was pleased with her response, and then she remembered how persistent he’d been yesterday. She groaned inwardly, realizing he was still going to be grafting on her, despite not having picked him to share a bed with last night. She looked down at the plate of fruit in her hands, not sure if she wanted to continue eating it.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. You’re a very memorable person.” The boy grinned at her, giving her an intense look. Charlie rolled her eyes before she could stop herself, and saw his face change, frowning back at her. “Well, as you may have guessed, I didn’t just come out here to give you your favourite food. There’s not hiding it. You’re absolutely my type on paper. I think the two of us could have a real chance if you gave me a chance. I know you seem to be going with Carl, and he’s a great guy and I don’t want to be a jerk about this… But you’ve got to be open to playing the field in here, you know? So I’m just laying my cards on the table. So what do you think?”

“I’m sorry, I was hoping my actions yesterday were clear enough, but I’m not interested. I’m also not interested in Carl, but he seemed like the better choice for sharing a bed with. And you’re forgetting one very important piece, and that’s Lucas. I don’t want to do anything that would jeopardize my relationship with him. So, I’m sorry, but no.” She saw his face fall a little as she spoke, but hoped he would realize she was speaking the truth.

“Well, I see where you’re coming from. But who knows how long we’ll be here, so maybe the next few days will change things…” Arjun seemed to not want to give up. Then, the sounds of the others coming outside broke up the moment. “I guess we should be getting back to them. And… while this chat may not have gone the way I wanted, I’m still glad we had it. At least we get each other, you know? But I’m hoping to get some more of that later… And maybe a little extra.”

The boy got up and walked over to the pool with the others, leaving Charlie and her plate of melon. _I just wish he’d take a hint. Like really? ‘I hope to get more of that later, and a little extra’?_ She sighed, resting her head in her hands. How much more direct could she have been? And he still didn’t want to give up. She shook her head and decided to eat the rest of the melon, not wanting it to go to waste. After putting the plate away, she headed over to the pool where everyone else was.

“There you are!” Carl was the first to notice her, smiling. “You look really good today, Charlie.”

“Oh, thank you.” She returned a polite smile.

“The conversation’s gone a little strange…”

“It’s not strange!” Felix said, having heard Carl’s comment.

Turns out, they were talking about ducks, and what ducks eat. Charlie watched in amusement as the others debated bread versus pond stuff, and then Lottie bringing up the fact that bread was bad for ducks. It was pretty amusing, but then Marisol decided they stop the duck talk, asking how the boys usually get a woman’s number.

Charlie took a seat on the edge of the pool, listening in on the conversation. Felix talked first, going on about sending a girl free drinks at the club, or sometimes her and her friends. It was a bit much, and the others agreed. Elijah mentioned how it was hard to meet girls sometimes, and Carl asked about people he saw when being a hairdresser. That led to a conversation about not dating clients or co-workers. Then, Arjun mentioned how he uses lines when walking dogs and girls loving dogs. Graham was the only one who seemed to be simple in his tactics, just going to the local and just talking to girls. Carl said he didn’t have much time for that, working so much, but had dated a girl he worked with after they were on the cycling committee together. While they agreed that dating people you work with wasn’t always a good idea, it brought up the idea that hobbies, like cycling, were a good way to meet people.

When asked, Kassam just shrugged and said he uses dating apps. Most of the guys then started mumbling a bit, saying they used those most of the time as well. Charlie found herself thankful that the cheesy ways they tried to get a girl’s attention weren’t used as often as dating apps. They all just seemed like… too much. 

The girls then moved the conversation on to what the guys had as a ‘special move’ once they got a girl’s interest. Charlie mostly stopped paying attention, as the guys had even cheesier special moves. She was staring at the moving water in the pool when Chelsea got her attention, and she realized everyone had dispersed. The other girl wanted to get her opinion, which Charlie was happy to help.

“What’s your opinion of Elijah?” Chelsea asked.

“He’s cute. Seems sweet.” She gave the blonde girl a smile.

“Right? When I first arrived here with Jakub, I was like, ‘oof’. He’s so hot in burns. But then I saw Elijah and now it’s as if the sun shines off of him, you know? But I thought I’d come here and stay loyal to Gary, you know? He’s a good guy. But now I have Elijah here and I just…” She throws her arms up in frustration. “What should I do next?”

“Just get to know him better, hun.” Charlie figured that was the best advice to give.

“So, like, just talk to him and stuff?”

“Yeah. It’s the best way to gauge if there’s something more there.”

“I’ll do that. Thanks for the chat. I really appreciate it!”

Chelsea seemed in a better mood, and went off, likely to find Elijah. Charlie decided to find a spot to relax for a bit while she could, considering there was likely going to be some kind of challenge later. She’d gotten used to the usual tempos of the operations, and since there hadn’t been anything yet, it was likely to come. She came upon Marisol, who was interested in talking to her about Carl, but she wasn’t particularly fussed about it. Charlie had already decided she wasn’t going to get involved in anything while at Casa Amor, and didn’t want the other girls telling her about what the Casa boys were feeling. She'd already heard enough from Arjun.

While laying out, she made the decision that she would do her best to enjoy her time with the girls in the Casa. When it came to the boys, she would still be nice and do her best to get along, but didn’t want to encourage anything that would lead them on. Charlie didn’t know how things would be when they all came back together after the separation, and she was doing her best not to worry about it. One thing she’d decided was that she wouldn’t do to Lucas what Drew did to her. 

After a quiet rest of the morning, the islanders were all lounging by the pool, talking about bad date stories. Charlie was definitely not impressed by Arjun talking about having three dates in one day, and he didn’t even seem to feel bad about having done that with three girls. Priya’s date story about going to a mime festival with a guy was much more entertaining but definitely not something Charlie would want to experience.

“Oh! I got a text!” Charlie sat up straight before reading the text out. “Islanders, prepare for the competition to heat up as you go head to head with the other Villa in a series of mini-challenges. The winning Villa will be treated to a cocktail party this evening.”

Everyone cheered as they made their way to the lawn where they’d have the most space, and waited for word of what would happen next. The first text came, and the tallest guy and shortest girl had to kiss, which was Graham and Marisol. Next was to be an underwater kiss, which Chelsea grabbed Elijah for, and in record speed.

When the oldest girl and youngest boy had to do 5 different sex positions, everyone laughed as Priya and Felix were the two going about it. The boy was definitely overwhelmed by Priya’s confidence at doing the challenge, which was highly entertaining for everyone to watch. The mood definitely shifted when Kassam had to give a lap dance, which he eventually and reluctantly gave to a volunteering Lottie. Dancing wasn’t his thing.

When Carl was given the challenge to kiss a girl for 30 seconds, Charlie stayed quiet, sinking a bit lower into the beanbag she was sitting in. Even though she was technically paired with him in terms of sleeping arrangements, she was thankful that Hope ended up volunteering for that to help them win the cocktail party. Next, Arjun gave Chelsea a piggyback ride around the lawn, which ended with Chelsea in the pool. 

Charlie’s laughter at the moment went quiet as she got the next text. She’d been staying quiet so far, hoping she wouldn’t have to do anything too awkward. For the challenge she was given, she had to make one of the boys blush. Taking a look around, she decided to go with Carl, since he seemed the shyest of the group. She took a deep breath, and at the insistence and cheering of the others, pulled out some of her club-worthy dance moves. Trying to imagine it being Lucas, Charlie put her arms around his neck as she danced, soon getting the reaction she needed for the challenge.

“Oh! You’re really… wow…” Carl blushed rather quick, and Charlie found herself thankful it was over fast.

Everyone seemed impressed, but Charlie just hoped they’d move to the next challenge quickly as she made her way back to her bean bag to sit down. Unfortunately, she had to get up again as the next challenge had them sucking the toe of another islander. Charlie ended up running into Priya, and the two laughed, paring up for the challenge. Soon the lawn was filled with everyone laughing and squealing, having various reactions to the toe-sucking.

Thankfully, the final challenge came, and everyone had to do some exercise, except for Chelsea and Elijah. The two got to enjoy a “seven minutes in heaven” type of experience while the others all completed the assigned exercises. Charlie was done rather fast, since she was used to the workouts, and after some struggle from the others, Chelsea and Elijah were released from the cupboard. Everyone back together, they all flopped back on their bean bags, laughing about the challenges, and hoping they’d get the cocktail party.

Later that evening, the girls were in the dressing room refreshing themselves while the boys were relaxing in the bedroom. The afternoon had been quite exciting with the challenge, so they all felt the need to chill in the cooler inside. When Priya got a text, the girls all rushed down to the bedroom to read it when they were all together. They had won the cocktail party, eliciting an excited response. 

From there, they all went back to the dressing rooms, happily getting ready for the evening and the cocktail party. There was nothing that brought everyone together more than an excuse to dance and drink. After finishing, Charlie headed outside, where she nearly walked into Arjun.

“There you are… I was hoping you’d be out first,” he said with a smile.

“Oh, you were?” She was a bit surprised, and a little worried how this conversation might go.

“Yeah. I was hoping we could have a chat. Give us a chance to see where our heads are at.”

 _So it’s going to be this again…_ Charlie couldn’t help but sigh, knowing she was going to have to turn him down yet again. Hopefully this time, he would actually listen.

“This morning… I know you said there wasn’t anything there, but, like, could that have changed?” Arjun continued, clearly not reading the situation. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. Do you want to get together in here? Like, ditch Carl and be with me instead?”

She had to take a breath, steadying herself to reply. “As I told you this morning, I’m not ‘together’ with Carl, and I’m not planning on getting ‘together’ with any of the boys in here. I’m not one to lead someone on, and I’m staying loyal to Lucas. I’m flattered by your asking, but if I hadn’t made it clear this morning, I’m not interested.”

“Oh, right. Staying loyal to the other boys.” Arjun’s energy seemed to be knocked down a peg at Charlie’s stern response. “I’ve got to say, he’s really lucky to have someone like you thinking about him. I only hope I can find a girl as loyal as you… But do you know if you can actually trust them? All I mean is, if Lucas meets someone else, you might be in danger. I know you two are a thing, but who knows what he’s doing while your back is turned? Just don’t put all your eggs in one basket, yeah? I mean, you deserve to have some fun in here. We all do!”

Charlie felt her face change from a neutral politeness to one of almost blank rage. It was almost like Arjun knew what her biggest issues were, and was using them against her, trying to get her to go for him. She remembered that a few days back, she had mentioned those trust issues in the beach hut. It was clear that Arjun had been watching the show and likely heard that. When she spoke, Charlie couldn’t help the sharpness of her tone.

“I _appreciate_ your concern, especially considering how I’ve made confessions on this show about trust issues. You picked your words well. But, you see, I’m not here to play a game and just have fun. I’m actually serious about what I’m here for. So yes, I’m going to have my metaphorical eggs in Lucas’s basket because I really like him and can see this relationship going somewhere. If he ends up coming back with someone else, I likely won’t care about being in danger, because by then I would be better served by not being here anymore. And no, I wouldn’t think about coupling up with someone else just to be safe. Love isn’t about playing it safe. So _thank you_ for your words, but I would really appreciate you taking your advances elsewhere.”

Not bothering to wait for a response, Charlie turned and headed to the loungers. She heard the other islanders making their way outside shortly after she walked away from Arjun. She couldn’t talk to any of them yet, considering how angry she felt. Anger wasn’t something Charlie felt often, and she wasn’t a fan. The other islanders made a toast and started dancing, drinks in hand, while Charlie watched from where she was sitting.

Aside from the anger, the girl also realized how strongly she felt about Lucas. She’d said that she’d likely rather go home than be safe if Lucas had returned to the Villa with another girl. Her chest clenched at the thought and she fought to keep tears at bay. She couldn’t let herself think about that. Everyone was gearing up for a party, and here she was, getting in her own head in a mood that would bring the energy down.

“Charlie! What’s up? We’re worried about you!” Hope is the first to reach the girl on the loungers, the rest of the girls behind her. 

Charlie had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear them approach.

“Oh. I’m just… thinking. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you all.” She gave them a weak smile, but some didn’t seem to buy it.

“Come on, what happened? You’re usually the one trying to keep all of us together. I think we can do the same for you.” Priya sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Everything here is just so intense, and not in a good way.” Charlie exhaled sharply, trying to keep herself calm. “It’s… I’m not good with this stuff. I basically just yelled at Arjun and I’m not used to getting so upset over things.”

“Well that explains why he looked so stunned when we walked out…” Marisol raised an eyebrow at the brunette. “So what was it about?”

Charlie sighed. “I… basically he’s been grafting hard on me since we got here, and I’m not comfortable with it. I’d told him this morning I was staying loyal to Lucas, but he approached me again asking if I’d reconsidered. I said no, because I really liked Lucas and wasn’t going to risk a relationship for the sake of having fun. Then…” She took another couple breaths, the other girls staying silent. “Basically he played up to my trust issues when it came to relationships, something I’d talked about in the beach hut a few days back. He said I should have fun, and not put all my eggs in one basket, that I don’t know what he gets up to when I’m not looking, and that I’d be in danger if he came back with someone else. And I just… I couldn’t take it.”

“That’s such a dick move. I’m sorry hun. He better leave you alone, or else I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” Lottie frowned, and Charlie appreciated her friend’s willingness to stick up for her.

“I think I already gave him a good enough piece of my mind. And I really appreciate you all coming over to check on me. I’m just not used to feeling like this when it comes to a guy, and then having to deal with all this? It’s a lot. But I’m thankful I have you all here.” A genuine smile on her face, Charlie decided to try getting back into the party mood.

The girls all came together for a group hug before the guys came over, trying to get them all back to the dance floor. Some went off to dance, and some found their own spots to chill. Standing up from her lounger, Charlie was approached by Carl.

“Hey you… I’d like to have some alone time with you… Not in that way! I mean, unless you’d like it to be that way. I mean no! I just wanted to have a chat.” Carl exhaled, clearly flustered. “I’ll just be over by the swinging bed.”

Charlie stood there for a few moments, not sure what to think. She decided to join some of the others in a dance, but soon found she wasn’t in much of a dancing mood. Next, she went to check in with Marisol, who was with Graham. The two greeted her, but after a little time, it was clear Charlie was a third wheel. She got up and decided she should probably go have that chat with Carl, who was still on the swinging bed. He smiled as she approached.

“This is a really nice spot. I don’t know why more people don’t come here.”

Charlie nodded in agreement, then noticed a bottle of champagne next to him. “Smart idea, bringing the bubbly with.”

“I wish I could do more for you. I looked around in the bushes, in case one had some roses tucked away, but no luck.”

“Oh! That’s really sweet.” Charlie smiled, but felt her anxiety tightening her chest.

“Only the sweetest for my sweetness…” He smiles, and Charlie sighs, taking a seat on the bed. 

After having to firmly turn down Arjun, she realized that’s likely what she was going to have to do now with Carl. Despite the pillow wall, and asking to only share a bed as friends, Charlie hoped that the attention she’d given him during the challenge hadn’t caused him to think that had changed. He was sweet, and would likely be someone she’d consider dating, but Lucas was all she could think about. As Carl struggled with opening the champagne bottle, eventually getting it open with a shower of foam, Charlie was thinking about how smoothly Lucas would be able to open the bottle.

“So…” Carl held the bottle in his hands, looking at it. “How are you feeling? About us, that is. I mean, I understand why you’ve been a little reserved. And like, I’m cool with that. I guess what I want to know is what you’re thinking about the two of us?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for anything while I’m here. I’m staying loyal to Lucas.” She gave him a sad smile.

“I figured… I mean, it was a long shot for us in here, right? They’re cracking blokes, I’m sure. But, babe, you don’t know everything they get up to behind your backs. That’s all I’m saying. Just don’t put all your eggs in one basket. I don’t want you leaving disappointed…”

Charlie’s head rolled back, and she looked up at the sky, taking a breath. She closed her eyes, trying to reign in her frustration at hearing those same words again. 

“It’s funny, Arjun said the same thing when he tried it on with me earlier. And I’m going to tell you the same thing I told him.” Charlie’s serious look as she turned to Carl seemed to startle him. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m willing to take a chance on Lucas. If I leave disappointed, so be it. I really like him and I won’t let anything that happens here jeopardize the chance at a real relationship with him. So, enjoy your champagne."

With that, Charlie got up off of the swinging bed with a little effort. As she walked away, she looked around for somewhere quieter to sit. Spotting Chelsea and Hope by the fire pit, she headed towards them. Chelsea was usually a good person to turn to for cheering up, with her naturally bubbly personality.

“Charlie!” Chelsea seemed excited to see her and invited her to take a seat with the two.

“Oh, hey hun.” Hope seemed a bit sad, and Charlie hoped her issues hadn’t rubbed off on her friend. “We’re just people watching over here.”

“That’s one of my favorite things to do.” Charlie smiled, taking a seat next to Hope.

“It’s like we’re watching the show, except it’s live and we’re actually here! We also may have been pretending to be weather reporters.” The blonde smiled at Charlie’s laugh. “We figured if the other Villa is full of weather reporters, then we would be too! We’re the weather reporters of love!”

“We’ve mostly been playing matchmaker,” Hope said, filling the new arrival in.

“Like, what would Lottie and Felix be as a couple?” Chelsea mused.

“Oh, I think she’d eat him alive. And not in a sexy way.” Charlie grimaced at the thought. 

“Yeah, Felix is going to get himself in trouble one day if he isn’t careful.” The blonde nodded in agreement.

“What about Carl and Priya?” Hope suggested.

“I think he’d dote on her like a princess.” Charlie imagined he’d do better with Priya had he tried in here.

“She’d adore that.” Hope laughed, able to imagine it.

“Who wouldn’t? Every girl wants to be treated like a princess!” Chelsea smiled.

“Though, I imagine her getting bored after a while…” Hope drifted off before turning her attention fully on Charlie. “But what about Carl and Charlie? How are you two doing? I mean, we haven’t seen sparks fly, but is there anything else to the story?”

“Definitely nothing else to the story. He’s sweet but… He’s not Lucas.” Sighing, the brunette looked down at her hands.

“That’s sweet to hear. I know how you feel. And you’ll see him again soon enough.”

The other two girls ended up heading back towards the others, while Charlie went towards the bar. After grabbing a drink, she looked around the lawn before deciding to just grab a bottle and head back to the firepit. She wasn’t one to drink recklessly, but with the words of Arjun and Carl constantly floating around in her head, it was hopefully something to help distract her. She also didn't particularly want to be around anyone else, having to explain what was going on in her head when everything was just getting jumbled as it was.

By the time the bottle was empty, Charlie was still sitting at the fire pit, knees pulled up to her chest, just staring into the fire. She was past tipsy, and lost in her own thoughts. She’d realized why she wasn’t much a fan of getting past the fun, tipsy phase. She usually was a bit of a downer drunk. When Priya came up to her, she was so startled she nearly fell off the bench, laughing at her own reaction.

“Charlie…” Priya took in the empty bottle and the state her friend was in.

“What? I’m just drinking.” Charlie righted herself, sitting back up with her feet touching the ground.

“By yourself? I’d have joined you if you asked.”

“Well, I didn’t want to ask anyone. I’m tired of everyone.” She frowned at the other girl who sat next to her. “I guess not you. You can stay if you want.”

“Is this still about what Arjun said?”

“Yes. And what Carl said. And why my brain keeps trying to make me think. I just want it all to shut up.”

“Wait, what did Carl say?” Priya looked at her friend, concern still showing on her face.

Charlie snorted. “Basically the same thing. ‘You don’t know what they do when you’re not around. Don’t put all your eggs in one basket’ blah blah blah. Like, I get this place isn’t like dating in the real world. But I _like_ Lucas. And I don’t flirt and mess around with guys when I’m dating someone. Even though who knows what constitutes dating in here. And I hate the fact that these guys are trying to make me feel bad for staying loyal to the guy I’m actually coupled up with. It’s bullshit!” She exhaled loudly, covering her face with her hands. “I’m trying to get over my own fears about being in a relationship. Drew was an asshole who made me think I can’t be loved and that I won’t ever be. He made me feel like I can’t trust anyone to actually care about me.” The tears started falling, and she laughed. “Great, now I’m drunk crying. I’m such a damn mess and I hate what this place does to me. And I hate that part of me wants to believe what Arjun and Carl say, because what if they’ve seen things that I didn’t, since they’ve been able to watch the show? But what it they’re just trying to play the game and make me doubt myself, and Lucas? I’m just so tired.”

Charlie finally quieted down, taking deep breaths while trying to calm herself. Priya just pulled her into a hug. She hadn’t known Charlie’s history, but assumed Drew was an ex, and someone who pulled some bullshit that clearly still affected the girl. 

“Listen. We’re going to get you some water, and change into pajamas. Everyone’s starting to get ready for bed, and then you can sleep this off. Just… don’t forget you’re not alone here, yeah? And I think you’re an amazing person who cares a lot about others, who definitely doesn’t deserve to be made feel like this. I’m here for you, just like you’ve been there for me. And I believe in you. We’ll get you through this.” Priya smiled at her friend, and was happy to see her smile back.

The two went to do as Priya suggested, getting water and ready for bed. By the time Charlie got to the bed, the alcohol had been wearing off, just leaving her exhausted. Despite Carl’s looks at her, she just decided to ignore him and go to sleep, curling up and facing the opposite direction of him. Between the emotions and drinking, she was thankful to fall asleep rather quickly.


	19. So Long, Casa Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls receive a video with clips of the boys back at the Villa, plus some of the girls that were brought in there. Charlie tries to handle the last day and a half at the Casa, and the girls prepare to head back to the Villa.

The next morning, Charlie woke up feeling the affects of the previous night. After sitting up for a few moments, she went to reach for her water bottle when she turned to see Lottie next to her. The other girl hadn’t been able to sleep well and asked to chat out on the terrace. Before Charlie could respond, Lottie was already thanking her and heading outside.

Taking a moment to drink some water and find some pain killers, Charlie headed to the kitchen to refill her water bottle. Next, she went to where Lottie was sitting on the terrace.

“Tea, Charlie?”

“Oh, thanks!” Looking at the cup, she’d been surprised to have it offered to her.

“Don’t mention it… It was getting lonely, being the only one awake. Then when I saw you’d woken up, and how you’re usually up for a laugh. So, I want to read your leaves.”

“My leaves?”

“Yeah! Your tea leaves. Tarot is normally my go-to, but obviously I wasn’t allowed to bring my deck with me.” 

Seeing Lottie looking like she really needed something to do, Charlie agreed to let her read her leaves. She followed the blonde girl’s directions, drinking the tea and leaving a bit at the bottom. The tea was slightly bitter, but apparently helps focus energies for the reading. As for the wish she concentrated on, she couldn’t help but wishing about love. Maybe if this worked, she’d get a clearer idea about what was going on.

Charlie watched as Lottie took the cup and swirled it before flipping it upside down on the saucer. Once everything settled, the girl went about reading what was left.

“This is good stuff. Well, some of it’s a little odd. But let’s start with the clear stuff. See the bottom of the cup? That represents your future.”

“It looks like an anchor,” Charlie pointed out.

“Correct! The anchor represents some kind of strong relationship. So in your future, you’ll find someone special, or an existing relationship will blossom further. Your anchor.” Lottie smiled, and Charlie felt herself smile. “Now, see here on the side of the cup? The side represents your immediate future; the next few days or weeks. You have a broken line of teal leaves here. Lines usually indicate a journey or a passage of time. A broken line means a rocky road ahead of you. So expect your near future not to be the smoothest of journeys. At one end, you have what looks like two birds, and at the other end you have a heart. Birds mean some kind of message, either good or bad, and a heart represents a lover… So, although your immediate future won’t be easy, something good is on its way when it comes to love. It could be the return of an old lover, or the rekindling of an old flame. Does that make sense?”

Charlie snorted. “Unless my ex, or Rocco are coming back, Not really. Unless it’s meaning going back to Lucas. So… I don’t really know.”

“That’s okay, babe. The future is never fully clear. I’m sure you’ll know when it happens, though.”

“But what does this mean?” The brunette pointed to a few other splotches at the rim of the cup.

“Ah, well… The rim represents the present. You have a heart here, but it’s hard to make out. That usually means a flaky lover. And here’s what looks like an owl. It’s often an ill omen…” Lottie frowned.

“So… what are you saying?” 

“It looks like Lucas is going to be snakey, babe… I’d guess that he’s going to stick with his weather reporter.” Lottie did her best to deliver the news softly, but Charlie still didn’t want to believe it.

“How positive are you?”

“Babe, I don’t need much convincing. Lucas doesn’t seem like the most loyal person. But I wouldn’t tell you unless I was sure, and … well, the leaves don’t lie.”

Charlie pulls her legs up, drawing them closer with her arms, curling into a ball. She takes her time trying to regain some grasp on her mind, too many thoughts running through after what Lottie had said. Lottie is quiet, letting her friend have a moment.

“I don’t know what to do…” Charlie was talking into her legs, but Lottie was still able to hear.

“I don’t know either, babe. I can only tell you what the leaves say. What you choose to do with it is down to you.”

“I…” She puts her legs back on the ground, taking a breath. “I’m going to trust Lucas.”

“I admire that, babe. But don’t put yourself in a bad position for that guy.”

“I’d rather do that than end up being the one coming back with a guy just because I didn’t want to leave the show. That’s not how I operate.”

Lottie looked like she was about to respond when the sound of the others laughing carried down to their ears. They decided it was probably time to get ready if the others were up. Most of the girls seemed tired, and Priya tried doing a mental exercise to wake everyone up, but in the end only Charlie and Lottie seemed to feel any better. After they all changed, conversation turned to what they all felt about the guys they were currently paired with at Casa Amor. Marisol, Chelsea, and Priya were the ones that seemed to be having the most fun with their guys. Lottie was in the middle, while Charlie and Hope were both still thinking about their Villa boys.

“I wonder what the day has in store…” Hope’s phone beeps a moment after she speaks. “I got a text!”

“Read it out!” Marisol says.

“There’s no message… just a video.” 

They all gather around Hope watching as she presses play on the video. Upon seeing Lucas, Charlie feels herself smile. He’s talking to Gary, both saying the girls are amazing. Then it’s Noah and Jakub, the first boy looking shocked and saying some girl looks just like Hope. Ibrahim and a girl are on one of the loungers, he’s about to go in for a kiss. Then Charlie’s heart stops for a moment when it shows Lucas and a girl kissing on the lawn. Gary is in the video counting, and Charlie realizes it must have been from the challenges yesterday. Jakub saying they seemed to be enjoying it hurt though. The video switches to Noah and Gary talking in the kitchen, Noah saying something about doing bits on the first night changes everything.

The video ends, and the girls all just stand there. Chelsea gets upset over Gary saying he’d take any of the girls to meet his nan, but Charlie didn’t really care about that. The girls all point out different observations, and Chelsea says they should play it again, which everyone else vetoes. She loved the blonde girl, but her overreacting was a bit much to handle, especially when she had just been saying she was really into Elijah. When she dramatically leaves the room, the other girls just kind of ignore her.

“How are you feeling, Charlie?” Marisol asked. “After all, you did just see Lucas kissing that other girl…”

“I mean… It looked like the challenge Hope and Carl did yesterday. Plus Gary was counting in it. I mean, it’s not the best thing to see, but I don’t think I should make any different decisions based on it. Besides, I’ve already made my decision anyways. This whole video was likely just to throw us all off.” She did her best to sound confident in it, and she did to an extent. It was just that constant voice that always wanted her to run from trust that threw her off.

Hope wasn’t dealing with what Noah had said in the video well, so Charlie focused on trying to cheer her up. There’s so much context they didn’t see, so she hoped the girl wouldn’t let it bother her too much.

“Wait, know who I didn’t see? Bobby.” Marisol said.

“Yeah, and come to think of it, I didn’t hear his voice either.” Lottie added.

“What do you think he’s getting up to?”

The girls threw out different suggestions, laughing about the thoughts. It was a better thing to think about than the video itself.

“I bet he’s found some dominos and built an elaborate track around the Villa,” Charlie said with a smile.

“I bet when you knock it over it spells out his name or something. Or Charlie’s name.” Lottie winked at her friend, who gave her back a look of confusion.

The conversation continued, speculating what Bobby could be up to, or bad advice the other boys could have given him. Unfortunately, Charlie frowned when the Priya brought up the girl Lucas was kissing in the video.

“She seemed like the ultimate weather reporter… She’s so obviously one of them.” Lottie didn’t seem too happy about her.

“What did you think about her, Charlie?” Marisol asked.

“I’d rather not think about her.” She rolled her eyes, just wanting to stay off the topic.

“Yeah, we only saw a few seconds of her in that video. I’m sure she’s not someone you have to worry about.” Marisol’s words were a bit more comforting.

Charlie saw Lottie give her a look, shaking her head. She was likely still thinking about the tea reading, and that was something Charlie did not want to think about. Thankfully, Chelsea finally came back to the dressing room, and with everyone back together, Lottie had decided she had a plan for revenge.

The plan, it turned out, was to try and kiss all the boys at Casa Amor. It wasn’t like it had to be a full-on snog, but cheeks and other areas still counted. Lottie was offering her second-favourite necklace to the girl who kissed the most of the guys. Priya, Chelsea, and Marisol were in on the challenge from Lottie, while Charlie and Hope decided to stay out of it.

Most of the afternoon was spent reassuring Hope that Noah’s words likely weren’t about himself, or chatting with the others in their various casa couples. The most entertaining was watching Priya and Felix, since the older girl had a way of making him do the most ridiculous things.

In the end, Charlie had her share of gossip and entertainment, and decided to relax in the sun until something of importance came up. 

While nothing too important came up, eventually the girls all got together to get ready for the evening. While in the dressing room, Lottie announced that Priya had gotten kisses planted on the most boys, and won the necklace. Everyone seemed in good spirits, chatting about what was likely to happen during the evening. 

When they finally made their way outside, the boys seemed to have been doing their best to make a good impression on the final evening. Graham made a big speech about how the girls all deserved the best, and should bring them back to the Villa. The other girls seemed to enjoy it, so Charlie smiled with them, despite not liking how much focus they were putting on being brought back to the Villa.

Once everyone started enjoying the party, it seemed a lot less awkward, and Charlie was able to just relax. She found herself happy at seeing Marisol and Graham having gotten close, since Marisol hadn’t had the best luck in the Villa. Some point in the evening, Arjun found a stick and Chelsea became the Casa Amour Limbo Champion. Towards the end of the night, Charlie was approached by Carl to have a chat, leading her towards the swinging daybed.

“I figured this was the best spot, and since no where else has much privacy… you look great tonight, by the way. Although I imagine you could look stunning no matter what. You’re so glamourous. That’s just one of the reasons I like you…” Carl seemed a bit more nervous than usual, and Charlie could tell what he was getting at.

“Oh, thank you… So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Straight to the point as usual. Not that I’m complaining. I have something I want to tell you… Here, come sit next to me.” He pats the spot on the bed next to him after he sits down.

“I’m… okay standing.” She’d been doing her best not to lead him on, and since she was pretty sure where the conversation was going to end, figured it would be best not to sit next to him. She could tell he was a bit put down by her deciding to stand.

“Alright, suit yourself.” Carl seemed to not know what to say, looking at the ground. There was a light flush of pink on his cheeks before he looked back up at Charlie. “I’d like to talk to you. This isn’t me trying to figure out where your head is at, though. This is more me telling you where mine is. When I first arrived here, all I cared about was my chance to get into the main Villa. I was prepared to crack on wit whoever liked me, whether I liked them back or not. And Graham gave all the lads a speech when we first turned up. Like, ‘Alright crew, this is it. We’ve got to show these girls we’re better than their Villa boys. Play the field, don’t tie yourself down to one woman. Find the one who will take you back.’” His Graham impression was pretty good. “Then Marisol came in and completely turned his head. But then you turned up and melted me. And I’m so lucky that we got together on the first day. I know Arjun tried to get you to go with him… Honestly I don’t know what I’d be doing now if you hadn’t turned him down.”

“I…” Charlie tried interjecting, but he continued.

“Sorry, my words are all getting mixed up. But what I’m trying to say is that I really like you. I don’t care what the rest of this summer has to offer. I just want to spend it with you. I’ve loved getting to know you and think we could be a great couple; both in here and out there. So what I’m asking is… When the time comes to pick whether or not you’re taking me back to the Villa, what will you say?”  
Charlie took a deep breath, not at all excited about what she was about to have to say. Carl was sweet, and she could tell he was being genuine. He didn’t seem like the type to play the field, either. In the end, she knew she wouldn’t be able to give him a chance because she could still only think of Lucas.

“I just… I’ve meant what I’ve said the past few days. I had asked you originally to share a bed as friends, because I felt more comfortable with you than the others. Had there been different circumstances… I reckon we would have gotten along better. I’m sorry, though. I have to say no, because I really like and care about Lucas, and I couldn’t betray him like this. You’ve been so sweet this entire time.” She gave him a sad smile. “I wish I deserved it. But I hope everyone watching sees that as well, and I know you’re going to be perfect for someone out there. Unfortunately, that’s not me.”

There was a pause as Carl took in her words.

“I suppose I should have expected this answer. It makes sense, you’ve been loyal to him this whole time. I hope it works out for you two. And I hope you’re right, that it’s better out there.” He got up off the bench, giving her a small smile. “Well, I guess I could do with a drink. I’ll catch you later.”

Charlie watched as he walked off, feeling bad about the whole situation. It didn’t help when she ran into Marisol on her way back to the rest of the islanders. The other girl had overheard the conversation and was going to give her an honest outsiders opinion about Carl’s words. Since she could tell well enough on her own, Charlie declined the feedback. The two then wandered back towards the rest of the group, and shortly after they realized how late it was and decided it was time to head to bed.

Some of the islanders still had a lot of energy, and Charlie watched as Priya and Chelsea did a race around the bedroom, only jumping on the beds. It was a good way to end the night on a positive note, everyone laughing from the sight. Feeling awkward about having to share a bed with Carl after their conversation, Charlie decided to just get into bed and curl up on her side facing away from him. She was thankful that it seemed like this was their last night at Casa Amor, and fell asleep hoping she’d get to be reunited with Lucas the next day.

It was early when Charlie woke, not knowing where she was. She stared up at the ceiling as her mind reeled, trying to remember. _Casa Amor._ She sighed and looked around the room, everyone else asleep in their couples, aside from Hope who was alone in her bed. 

“Morning.” Carl’s voice was quiet next to her. “What are you doing up so early?”

“I usually tend to be up early, but I’m not sure what got me up this early.” She was a bit startled when he started speaking, but then relaxed back into the bed.

“Yeah. It’s kind of weird seeing everyone like this, actually. All of us boys have been playing the game as hard as we can because we needed to get your attention. Everyone’s the same kind of soft when they’re sleeping.” He paused for a moment before looking back at Charlie. “How are you feeling this morning? I mean… I know you’ve been pretty solid for Lucas… but I know how things can feel different once you’ve had some time to sleep on them. I usually don’t go in for all the mushy stuff, so don’t expect this all the time, but… I’ve never felt this way about someone before. And if this is how I feel after three days, I need to know what happens if we spend more time together. Just… Forget about the video message, or anything like that. It has to be about how you feel. And if you feel like I do, the decision is obvious. What do you say?”

Carl’s feelings were quite apparent, and Charlie could tell he meant what he said. Being that honest about something like this was difficult, and it hurt her a bit to see him like this when she already had her heart set on another. Despite everything, she could tell that she liked him, just a bit. Unfortunately, she liked Lucas a lot more.

“I’m sorry… You’ve been wonderfully understanding and I wish I could say I felt the same. But I meant what I said last night, and I have to say no.”

The boy next to her let out a breath he’d been holding in. “I should have seen that coming. I just… had to ask again. I was awake all night stressing after our talk yesterday. I knew I needed to find the right words to say, and I didn’t have them yesterday. I guess it doesn’t matter whether I did or not… I’m not exactly the most confident person, but I don’t know where my head’s at when I’m with you.”

“You did a good job with your words. I’ve just got someone else on my mind, and I wish I were more deserving of your attention.” Charlie looked back up at the ceiling, willing her anxiety to settle. This whole situation was a mess and she’d never expected to be put through this.

“Are you joking? You’re such a fun person to be around, for a start. I thought at first it was just how great you always look, but you’re so much more than that.” Carl sighed. “I hope you know that. But… I think I’m going to get some more sleep since no one else is awake.”

He pulled the duvet up and curled on his side. Charlie did the same on her side, holding the corner of the sheets in her arms, needing to feel some form of comfort. Unfortunately, she didn’t end up getting any more sleep, staring at the side of the bedside table until Priya shouted out she got a text. Next to her, she could feel Carl’s movements as he sat up straight, startled by the sound. Graham laughed, the booming sound ringing through the bedroom. With a sigh, Charlie moved into a sitting position, looking around at the others.

“I was having such a good sleep… You know when you wake up and then fall asleep again afterwards, it’s the best sleep?” Carl said.

“We call that the ‘Sailor’s Rest’.” Graham said, nodding his head.

“It’s too early for me to even care why you call it that. I want to be doing the part where we go back to sleep.” Marisol frowned, still half asleep.

“Why were you awake so early, Carl?” Lottie asked the question with an eyebrow raised.

“Charlie woke me up,” he responded.

“I see. I can’t imagine why that would be…” The blonde girl smirked, and Charlie shook her head at her.

“Um… Guys… Did you all miss the part where I said I got a text?” Priya got everyone’s attention and read out the text. It was finally their last day and they boys were going to be treating the girls to a brunch before leaving to the Villa in the afternoon. That evening, they were going to be asked if they would stick with their Villa partner, or switch to a Casa boy. Their partners were going to be asked the same thing.

The guys all got themselves out of their beds to head outside, giving the girls time to prepare. Someone was likely going to find Arjun and let him know what was going on. Charlie got out of her bed as the other girls did the same, all of them heading to the dressing room. The conversation was of course about the recoupling they’d be facing that evening. Considering that it seemed no one but Charlie was actually paired up with who they wanted (though Priya with Noah was also decent), there were a number of difficult decisions for the other girls.

A text brought them out of the conversation, and to quickly change, as they were being told the brunch was ready. When the girls reached the patio outside, there were five tables set for two and each had a boy next to it. The boys were the real sight, being dressed in collars and cuffs… and naught but a bikini bottom. Marisol quickly made her way to Graham’s table, while Charlie wasn’t sure what to do. She could tell Carl wasn’t much wanting to serve her, and she didn’t blame him.

“Yeah… I had to reject him again this morning. I feel so bad…” She frowned when Lottie asked her about him.

In the end, Charlie switched with Priya, who was well okay with it. Felix seemed like he’d at least be a bit of fun. She didn’t really want to sit with Arjun, who’d been grafting on her all week, or Kassam or Elijah, since Lottie and Chelsea seemed fond of them. 

“I’m just glad we didn’t have to wear the full suit and tails,” Felix admitted once Charlie had gotten settled. “I know we look kind of ridiculous, but it’s so hot today I actually really like this outfit.”

Charlie let out a small laugh. “Always good to find a bright side.”

“You should have heard Graham getting on our case when we were trying to get these on… He kept talking about keeping our sheets starched and our ‘sails right’. I’m just glad it’s you and me for a bit.”

She took a seat and Felix lays a napkin on her lap and goes about getting her order. Charlie watches the others at their tables, enjoying the sun for a bit. When Felix comes back, he’s got enough food for the both of them. He spilled a bit of coffee on the table and tries wiping it off with a hand, then exclaims at the hot beverage on his hand. Charlie could tell the boy was a bit nervous, but also a bit on the ungraceful side. Once everything was settled, he took a seat across from her.

“So how has Casa Amor been for you?” Felix asked as the two started on the breakfast.

“I mean, in some ways it was a nice break. The girls definitely seem to be getting along a bit better than before. But at the same time… I miss the Villa.”

“I understand that. I’m sure there’s someone in particular you miss.” He seemed aware of Charlie’s feelings towards Lucas. “I think it’s been good for all of you girls to have a bit of fun. It’s weird, cos we only ever saw you on TV until you came here, but you’re all so different to how you seemed in the Villa. Lottie’s so much more chill. Marisol’s so confident. And you’re all loads fitter in person. Especially you.”

Charlie laughed. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“Anyway, you probably don’t want to just chat about the Villa and stuff, right?”

The two chatted about dates, and Charlie ended up giving him some advice for him to use in the future. While some of the other islanders seemed to be easily annoyed at Felix, he wasn’t as bad as they all thought. She found herself enjoying talking to him, and could see why Priya had been having fun with him. After some time, they were both startled by a squeal coming from Priya. They look around to see Arjun getting on a knee next to the table.

“I know we haven’t known each other very long… and you might have met other guys who are more well-groomed than I am. Or know more about dogs. But I know we could have something special together. With your beauty… and your brains…”

Priya giggles. “And what are you bringing to this party?”

“And my… Knowledge of shampoo. Anyway, I think we’d make a great team. So I’d like to propose that you take me back to the Villa with you.”

The older girl breaks into laughter, clearly enjoying the moment. “Wow, Arjun. I can honestly say no-one’s ever tried that hard for me before, and I respect that. If it was another time of day, having an eager guy down on his knees in front of me would be exactly what I wanted. And we’ve had fun together. I’m never going to forget this moment. I’d like everyone here to give you a big hand for your efforts, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to say thanks, but no thanks.”

Everyone cheers and laughs, also applauding Arjun’s attempt. 

“Mate, you literally got pied in the face,” Elijah says, laughing.

“Well, not literally,” Lottie says.

“You can do it literally if you like. I’ve made myself look like an absolute melt now you’ve said no, so… We may as well go the whole way.” Arjun laughs, opening himself to whatever the girl throws his way.

“It’s kind of a shame we’re not going to work out, you know. You are literally the most extra boy I’ve ever met.”

Priya picks up a fruit tart from their table and pushes it into Arjun’s face. Cream and fruit fall onto his shoulders and down his chest. Laughter rings out as the boy stands up and licks some of the cream from his lips. A few moments later, a phone beeped, announcing that the girls needed to pack and head back to the Villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments and kudos! It really means a lot! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the Villa, the moments of truth come: who sticks and who switches?

Packing their things up mostly consisted of throwing things into their suitcases. A couple girls didn’t really unpack much in the first place and had a much easier time. To Charlie’s dismay, Hope brought up the recoupling they’d be facing that evening again, turning conversation serious. Marisol was definitely bringing Graham back, and Priya wasn’t bringing Arjun or Feilx. Lottie decided she was going to stick with Ibrahim, while Hope and Chelsea weren’t so decided yet. Charlie, of course, said she was sticking with Lucas, though Priya and Lottie had brought up the video.

“It was a challenge, we all saw that. I’m going to trust him. And if he comes back with someone…” She took a breath, “I guess I’ll figure things out then.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, babes.” Marisol gave her a comforting smile. “We’re all going to walk out there and see that none of those new girls have anything on us.”

Charlie returned her smile, trying to will her anxiety to calm down. The girls then made their way outside, since they’d gotten a text that it was time to leave. Hope and Lottie said some longer goodbyes to the guys, even though they’d be seeing them later for the stick or switch. Chelsea made a dramatic exit, and the girls followed behind.

Arriving back at the Villa felt a bit weird to Charlie, especially exiting the car with Hope, who was the first girl she’d met. They waited until all the girls assembled out front before heading inside, reminiscing about their first days. Everything was quiet once they got to the living room, the girls all deciding to split off and find things to do until they had the recoupling. When Lottie and Marisol decided to investigate the bedroom, Charlie found herself intrigued, and went with them. 

“Look at this!” Marisol holds up a pair of white boxers. “Guess whose these are?”

“Uhh… Jakub’s?” Charlie guessed.

“Got it in one.” Lottie smiled.

As it turned out, they could tell because his name was sewn into them. Then, Lottie held up a pair of black knickers with a cat face on the front, which had been underneath Jakub’s boxers. Charlie somehow wasn’t surprised, considering the bad vibes she’d gotten from the guy. Deciding that she’d discovered enough dirty laundry, she headed to the kitchen where she found Priya looking at snacks.

“What’s wrong, hun?” Charlie asked the girl, noticing she was a bit flustered.

“I’m so glad you asked… It felt so good pieing off Arjun this morning. I think I needed that. Just being able to have fun for a few days, and then when he tried being serious I could feel like ‘I don’t need no man’. I mean, I came in here to find someone long-term, and I’m worried that hasn’t worked out for me. What if this whole Noah thing was for nothing? I ended up with him, but then I haven’t seen him again. What if he walks back in with someone else, and she’s better than me?”

“Hey, everything is going to work out for the best. We’ve all got to take chances if we’re going to find someone that’s worth it. Though, whether it’s for you or Hope, I don’t think Noah would come back with someone. Besides, I doubt there would be anyone more stunning, funny, or amazing as you.” Charlie gave her a smile. If Priya couldn't find someone who saw how wonderful she was, it honestly didn't give her much hope. The older girl had become a good friend, and the girl deserved happiness.

“Thanks, babe. Whatever happens, I’m going to hold my head up high. But for now… I think a nap sounds like a good plan.”

Priya headed off to the daybeds, so Charlie looked around and decided to go join Chelsea by the pool. The blonde girl was always good for some distracting chatter. Together they theorized what might have happened to cause a wooden spoon to be in the pool, laughing and relaxing for a while. Her mood had calmed down a bit by the time that Hope got the text that they’d have to prepare for the stick or switch recoupling.

After putting on her black jumpsuit with roses on it, Charlie felt a bit better, wearing a favourite outfit. It was chaotic in the dressing room as all the girls were changing. Taking charge, she got everyone’s attention, doing her best to bring some peace back to the room and to bond before the rest of the evening got even more chaotic. With things a bit more peaceful, the text came and the girls made their way outside to the fire pit. The Casa Amor boys were all there, waiting to hear if any would be staying at the Villa. 

In the end, only Graham and Elijah were chosen to stay, Marisol and Chelsea picking them. For Charlie, making the speech was harder than she thought it would be, officially choosing to stick with Lucas. When Carl and Felix both said positive things about her, she felt bad, considering how sweet they both were, and not being able to get a chance at the Villa. So the remaining guys headed out, having been dumped, while the girls and the two chosen boys sat around the fire pit, waiting for the Villa guys to return. 

Holding hands with Hope, Charlie felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her anxiety was the worst she’d felt it during her entire time on Love Island. Everyone around the fire pit watched the door where the guys would be entering from. She knew she had to trust herself, but it was so much harder now that she was in the moment. Standing there with only the sound of the crackling fire, everything felt imbalanced as they waited.

Finally, a figure walked around the corner, and it was Noah returning alone. Charlie was happy for Priya, and also Hope, but Noah would have an even harder decision now. He had a bit of a moment with Hope, and Charlie frowned slightly, considering he looked a bit more like he'd still been coupled with Hope before returning to Priya. 

“It looks like there’s going to be some upsets.” Noah says, looking nervous as he sat down.

“Tell us who. We’re all nervous wrecks out here,” Lottie said, hoping for some tips.

Noah was saved from saying anything as Gary walked out, also alone. He saw Chelsea with Elijah next to her, and looked a bit defeated. Charlie was a bit happier for Lottie, since she knew her friend liked Gary. There was an awkward exchange between Gary and Noah, hinting again that there was likely some drama looming. Since Lucas hadn’t returned yet, Charlie did her best to stay calm, praying it wasn’t that he was coming back with someone. 

“Hey guys!” Ibrahim came around the corner, holding hands with a figure behind him. “I’d like you all to meet Shannon!” The girl came into the light, and it was the one from the video that he’d been about to kiss.

“Hi everyone.” Shannon smiled at everyone.

Charlie waved back, noticing that Lottie seemed rather stunned. Ibrahim and Lottie had a short conversation, the blonde admitting she wouldn’t be upset. Rahim seemed to really like Shannon, which was a good sign to Charlie, and having a new girl around might be fun. Since Lottie gave a slightly begrudged approval, the mood lifted a bit.

The moment was short-lived, as Bobby returned, alone. She couldn’t help but feel a bit sad when she saw the boy’s face fall upon seeing Marisol with Graham. Though the two had been a friendship couple, it still couldn’t be easy to know he was at risk of leaving the island. The boy recovered well, Graham excited to meet him. Bobby seemed to bounce back from anything, and Charlie hoped he would be able to stay. He brought a lot to the Villa, always able to make everyone smile, and it would definitely be a different atmosphere without him.

Jakub was next, returning alone as well. Charlie watched the interaction with him and Hope, which was rather awkward considering she was only staying with him for her chances with Noah. But now that Jakub was back, it meant that Lucas was the only one not returned, and that didn’t seem good for Charlie. She wasn’t able to focus on anything else that happened between Hope, Jakub, and Noah, her eyes focused on the corner the other boys had all returned from. 

“Are you worried because Lucas hasn’t come back yet?” Chelsea asked, rubbing Charlie on the back.

“I’ve been nervous this whole time… It’s not been easy seeing everyone come out first.” Charlie said, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

Since the other guys had given small hints of some big upset, she couldn't help but feel that it hadn't come yet. That meant it was going to happen now. No matter how hard she tried, she felt like she couldn’t calm her breath. Then when he walked in, hand in hand with another girl, her breathing stopped all together.

“Hey guys, it’s so good to see you all again, this is Blake.” Lucas said, looking the girl next to him.

“It’s so nice to meet everyone,” the new girl said with a smile.

She had to close her eyes. _The weather reporter from the video they sent. I kept trying to tell myself it was just the challenge. Lottie tried to warn me with the tea leaves. I feel so stupid._ Charlie could feel the moment when her heart broke. When she opened her eyes again, they were both still there. Looking at the empty space next to her, she gathered her courage to look up. And it was then she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

Charlie felt her whole body tense. It was Drew walking out the door of what had been their apartment again. It was Rocco and Marisol kissing in front of everyone again. With everyone’s attention on her, she couldn’t help but let out the words running through her mind.

“I… I don’t get it. What about everything we said before? I thought we were doing well. I thought this was what we both wanted?” It was a struggle trying to keep herself from crying. The tears stung in her eyes as she tried holding them back. 

“I… I knew this might happen. I guess I wasn’t prepared for it. I don’t know what to say.” Lucas had hoped he made the right decision to pick Blake. After the video he was positive Charlie was picking someone else, but he hadn’t really been prepared for seeing her there alone. He instantly regretted his decision, seeing the hurt in her face. He’d been so afraid of being hurt again that he had allowed himself to be the one doing the hurting. Now that he saw Charlie again, he wanted to go to her and hold her in his arms, but had to stop himself. He'd fucked up.

Charlie didn’t want to cause a scene, but she was paralyzed. _Fuck I have to hold it together. Don’t be a bitch like before._ Everyone was looking at her. He introduced the new girl again, and she actually came towards Charlie to apologize for them meeting this way, and without having been able to talk about it first. Charlie tilted her head a bit trying to hear what everyone was saying. It was all just words floating around her head. Chelsea was saying she and Blake stand the same way, or that they would say similar things. Blake seemed offended by it so Charlie just stood there. It felt like she was trapped in jello, and everything sucked. Her world wobbled, and everything was muffled.

 _Don’t break. Just don’t break._ It was all she could think to keep herself breathing. She sat down again on the bench, watching as everyone split off, leaving her alone. _I should have known this would happen again._

After sitting for a bit and trying to calm her breathing, Charlie decided to try and be social. It would be difficult, but she knew she needed to. It would probably be better than sitting by herself for the rest of the night. _Maybe it will help. Maybe there’s something I’m missing. Maybe we can still have a chance. But do I really want to give him another chance? Am I asking him to break my heart again? I can’t handle that._ In the end, she also knew that she would have to talk to him. That, she knew she wasn't going to be prepared for no matter how long she took.

Without really paying attention to where she was going, she ended up in the kitchen where Shannon was upset with Lottie for something. Charlie barely remembers assuring Shannon that Lottie just had a dirty sense of humor and had no ill feelings about Shannon and Rahim. Both girls trusted her opinion and thankfully the mood seemed to lighten up. But of course, it was then Charlie realized that Blake was there, and yet again was faced with the woman who was apparently her clone, but better. Because why else would Lucas choose Blake, unless there was something she had that Charlie didn’t?

“I just… need some time to get used to things.” That was all she could respond to Blake with, saying it must have been from shock. Charlie wanted to yell at her, but knew it was Lucas who she wanted to yell at. At least Blake said she’d keep any actions with Lucas out of her sight. It didn’t really make her feel any better, but at least she wouldn’t have to look directly at them.

Charlie ended up leaving the kitchen, not willing to listen to more talk of how the other girls saw more similarities between her and Blake. She couldn’t handle it. Instead, she ended up on the lawn where Bobby pulled her in for a hug, before Ibrahim and Gary did the same. Talking with the guys was better than talking with the girls. It was fun sharing the silly stories of what happened at Casa Amor, like Priya pie-ing Felix in the face, or how Arjun always brought up dogs. It was nice to laugh for a bit and not feel completely empty, as she had since the boys returned to the villa. However, she couldn’t help but ask them about Lucas.

“Babe, we all felt so bad for you when that happened. None of us wanted to see you in danger. Have you talked to him at all?” Bobby asked, concern lining his eyes.

“Not yet. I just… I don’t know how well I’m going to handle that. I don't know what to say.” Charlie looked at the grass.

“I think you should do that first. I don’t want to go behind his back.” Bobby frowned, wanting to say more, but not sure that he should.

“I’ll be honest, I’m not even sure he likes her that much. You know when you see a mate make a decision and you know he’s not really thinking things through? It was like that. He really didn’t handle things that well the past few days. He was kind of a mess, but I think you should probably talk to him.” Gary’s admission that Lucas may not like Blake that much made her feel a bit better, but the fact that he still had picked her didn’t help.

Charlie weakly smiled as the three boys agreed that Lucas had made a mistake. Hearing that he’d been a bit of a mess gave her hope that maybe that meant that he had been thinking of her as well. She glanced up to the terrace where she could see him looking out at the night sky and knew she needed to confront him about it. No, not confront. She didn’t want to be the drama of the villa again. She needed to talk to him.

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.” She gave them hugs gain before gathering her courage and heading to the roof terrace.

It took at least three deep breaths before she was able to walk out into the night air behind him. Framed in the moonlight with a backdrop of stars, everything seemed perfect. Except that Charlie felt a dark hole threatening to swallow her up from inside as she tried to speak. One more breath.

“I thought I’d find you up here.” At least she managed to say something. At least it was loud enough that he heard, because then he turned around and looked at her. 

“There’s not many places I could have gone. I just wanted a moment to think.” Lucas couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Everyone comes up here when they need a moment to themselves.” She needed to have him look at her and tell her what had happened. She needed to know the truth.

“After a night like tonight, I thought we’d all be queuing up to sit out here and get some headspace.”

“What were you thinking about?” Every time she spoke, Charlie had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

“Just… everything. You. Us. I knew we’d have to get into it pretty soon, so I wanted to make sure I knew what to say.”

He took a small step forward and it took everything within Charlie’s body not to move away. To stay still and hear if he had any explanation at all, even if it was something she didn't want to hear.

“Tell me the truth. What did you actually think when you saw me walk back in with someone? Were you expecting it?” Lucas looked like he wanted to move even closer to her but stopped himself.

“Why would I be expecting it?” Charlie let out a sardonic laugh. But apparently, she should have been expecting it. Lottie tried to warn her with the tea reading. She thought the boys at Casa Amor were just trying to graft hard and make her confused enough to pick one of them. But she didn’t listen. She didn’t want to believe it. She apparently was horrible at reading the signs.

“I thought you would have recoupled too. We... We got this video message of you girls while you were away.” He paused and Charlie knew it must have been like the one the girls got of the boys. “We saw this message and it looked like you girls were, you know… having a good time with those lads. And you were in it. It was mad. We saw the way you were dancing up on one of those boys! He was definitely loving it too.”

 _Don’t break. Just don’t break._ It was all Charlie could think while Lucas was speaking, even though she wanted to correct him on what the video was showing. That she'd done nothing that should have brought him to that conclusion.

“You should have seen Noah when the video showed Hope grafting on all those boys. After that, I was sure you were going to recouple.”

 _Hold yourself together._ She unconsciously started shaking her head softly, like she couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Looking in his eyes, Lucas almost seemed to need her to say something. He needed her to stop him, but she couldn't have stopped what he did.

“I just thought… Maybe I was more into it than you. But I guess maybe I misjudged the situation and I’m sorry. But do you see where I’m coming from?” He knew it wasn't the right thing to ask. Nothing seemed to come out right, and he knew it wasn't right the entire time he was talking, seeing her reactions to his words.

Charlie took a small step back and closed her eyes. “You don’t trust me.” A small tear fought its way out from under her lids. She could only focus on breathing, but she had no strength to wipe the tear away.

“I know it looks like that but that’s not what I was thinking.” Lucas was having a hard time breathing now as well. He had hurt her and he wished he could take everything back. He wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, or that he couldn't trust any of his own decisions. “Would you have done things differently, now that you know the outcome?”

“I would do it all the same. I made the choice that was right in my heart.” She didn’t even falter as she spoke. It was in that moment that she realized she had fallen for him more than she had expected. She realized that even knowing he would have come back with someone else, she would have stuck with him.

“I wish I could say I did the same.” His response was quiet, and Charlie wanted to step forward and wrap her arms around him at how pained he looked. But she was the one who had been betrayed, and she couldn’t move. “Turns out, it’s actually kind of a big test making a relationship work in here. Who would have thought.”

“And I guess I should have been used to heartbreak by now… Good night, Lucas.”

She turned around and left the terrace, despite him calling after her. Her strength was waning and she didn’t trust herself to not say anything else about her feelings for him. He was coupled with someone else, after all. Instead, Charlie went to the dressing room to get into her pajamas, then out to the daybeds, ignoring anyone who tried talking to her.


	21. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of the Casa/Villa reuniting, and Charlie grapples with everything that happened. Unfortunately, there's a lot going on with more to come.

Sleeping on the daybeds wasn’t a preferred choice, but Charlie couldn’t stand being in the room when someone else was in the bed she and Lucas had shared. Of course, she didn’t really sleep anyways. Funny how she’d done the same when Priya had coupled with Rocco way back in the beginning. This time definitely hurt more. In fact, she didn’t even recall hurting that second night, especially when Hannah came out to assure her nothing was happening. But what was even worse was waking up to the text message that you were expected in the Beach Hut for a confession talk.

Charlie begrudgingly got out of the bed and stretched as best as she could after a restless night. There were at least three times she got out of the bed, sobbing, about to go pack her backs to leave. Once she almost just walked out the front door, leaving her belongings, desperate to get out, but was stopped by a poor crew member who told her she wasn’t able to leave. Which of course was probably one of the things they would want to talk about in the Beach Hut.

“So, tell us about last night.” The woman prompting questions did so in a soft voice, attempting to be comforting.

“Last night. Last night was…. Difficult.” Charlie stared at her hands as she fidgeted with the hem of her pajama shorts.

“Was it the recoupling?” The woman tried nudging her to explain.

“Of course it was the recoupling.” She snapped, instantly regretting it. She paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself a bit. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I never thought I’d actually find myself caring so much about someone on here. Like, I know it’s called Love Island and you hope to find the love of your life, but there’s still that doubt that it can happen. Last night showed me I cared about someone a lot more than I realized, seeing him walk through the door with someone else.”

“Is that why you tried to leave the villa last night?” The question Charlie had expected came out.

“I realize how naive I was in the beginning, getting so upset at Marisol and Rocco when all that happened. It had barely been a few days. I didn’t even have that strong of a connection with him, though I might have been trying to tell myself I did. Yeah, I was upset, but right now? Feeling like I do now? That was nothing.” She let out a pained kind of laugh and took a breath. 

“After spending three or four days away from someone you care about, thinking about them, wondering what they were doing, all the while trying to deal with new boys trying to graft on you, plus your girls trying to have fun… When you come back and can’t wait to see him, only to be stuck in the middle of another dramatic moment…. There’s nothing worse. There’s nothing worse than everyone staring at you, when you want to scream and ask why, but nothing can come out. Then you realize you’re so in love with the person in front of you, and even though they’re now with someone else, you can’t bring yourself to yell at them.”

She needed to stop again and catch her breath. So many words were just spilling out of her mouth and, and all of the thoughts swirling around in her head were fighting to come out. Thankfully the crew let her gather herself.

“Last night I didn’t sleep. I couldn’t stand the thought of remaining here and having to see him in a couple with someone else. At one point, I actually went to the entrance of the villa in an attempt to leave. I honestly think I would have left had there not been a crew member there. But that also made consider the possibility that something could still work out if I stayed, which also seems like a sad thought. But I guess in the end I stayed because at least I still get to see him. Because if being with her means that he’s happy, I guess it’s okay.”

Tears started falling from Charlie’s eyes. The woman gave her a moment before asking the next question, waiting for the girl’s breathing to calm.

“Do you think it is love?”

“I wasn’t sure. I didn’t know until I found myself on the terrace talking to him last night. I’d just talked to Bobby, Gary, and Ibrahim who told me they could tell that Lucas was making a mistake, and wasn’t thinking with his right mind. But I needed to talk to Lucas myself to see what he said.” Another deep breath. “He talked about the video they were sent, and how it drove him mad, and that he recoupled because he thought I was going to. He asked if I could see why he did what he did and if I would have made my same choice, now knowing the outcome. I told him I would make that same choice, because I made it with my heart.”

Charlie’s breath got caught in her throat as she recalled the next part of their conversation.

“He said he wished that he had done the same.” She paused, closing her eyes, trying to keep from more tears falling. “It was right then. I realized that I would always choose to be with him, even knowing he was going to bring someone else back. Even if he was picking her. I would always have stayed loyal to him because my heart was already his. Even knowing it was going to break my heart I would do it again, because you can’t stop yourself from falling in love. And even just getting to see him happy would be better than nothing.”

Tears were falling down her face in rivers. She didn’t even bother grabbing the tissue the production crew tried handing her. Why try drying the floor when it’s going to keep raining? So, not caring if anyone saw her, Charlie made her way to the bathroom to step into the shower, because at least then she could cry without fear.

When Hope found her a bit later, she told her about the text last night, and that there was going to be a dumping that evening, based on the public voting on their favourite couples. What that meant for Charlie, being single, she didn’t know. Hope also got her to go up to the roof terrace with her, since the girls were having a meeting. She went to change, and then met up with the other girls.

Trying to piece together the mystery of what the boys were up to when the girls were at Casa Amor seemed more like it was to make Hope feel better than anything. Charlie was tasked with trying to get information from Shannon. Though she didn’t feel up to it, she still said she would try, but made no promises. It was going to be hard enough trying to act like she hadn’t tried leaving the villa during the night, so putting in as little effort as she could was going to be easiest. Plus, now it seemed that everyone was more invested in helping find out what happened with Noah to settle Hope. Charlie loved her friend, but she wasn’t the only one hurting. In the end, it would just be easier to act like she wasn’t so bothered.

Thankfully, as Charlie was eating her cereal in the kitchen, Shannon found her. Getting the information for the curly haired girl was easier than expected. She’d known something was up and decided to find Charlie to pass the information on, knowing the rest of the girls would get to hear it. Finding out about Jakub and his escapades was not exactly what she wanted to hear about, but at least it eventually helped the girls figure out what happened.

After assembling back on the roof, Charlie relayed every saucy bit of what Shannon had told her. Priya was the one able to connect the story to what they saw in the video. Shortly after, they all ran down to the lawn where Hope and Noah had a reunion and everyone seemed happy.

At least Hope and Noah could be happy. Everyone seemed to be doing better now. _Everyone but me, but that’s okay. They deserve happiness more._ As Charlie looked around the villa, she couldn’t help but notice as Blake tried to catch her eye. The girl was probably the last one she wanted to talk to, but she ended up nodding her head that she’d be over to talk to her. _I’d rather see him happy though._ , Charlie thought before taking a breath and heading to the beanbag next to Blake.

While deciding to talk to Blake wasn’t the easiest decision, it made Charlie feel better knowing that the girl did genuinely seem to like him. Being asked about what he liked in a partner was a hard question to answer without saying something like “It should have been me,” but Charlie was doing her best to not pick any fights. At this point, she just wanted to make sure that everyone else could be happy. She hoped that would make her feel better for herself. She gave genuine advice to Blake for the sake of Lucas’s happiness.

“The public has been voting on their favorite couples. Tonight you will find out who’s safe and who’s at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this could be your last night in the Villa, so dress to impress.”

After the text was read, Charlie made her way to the dressing room without much to do. If they’re voting on favorite couples, what did that mean for the four single people? Between her, Lottie, Gary, and Bobby, would that mean they were safe from dumping and would have to watch a couple or two leave? Knowing this show, there was going to be some twist, but she decided not to think about it. She threw on a dress and made her way to the fire pit, opting to stand with the other singles.

The texts came in. Priya and Noah. Hope and Jakub. Chelsea and Elijah. And Lucas and Blake. Between Priya, Noah, Hope, and Jakub, there was a lot of arguing, frustrated at being among the least favourite. Charlie wasn’t focused on that though.

She couldn’t stop her hand as it moved up to cover her mouth at hearing Lucas’s name being read out. Him and Blake were one of the least liked couples, and at risk of being dumped. It made her a bit happy inside that the public didn't like the two of them together. Despite everything that had happened, Charlie wasn’t sure she was ready to let him go yet. They’d had the conversation last night, but she hadn’t gotten to see him today until this dumping moment. When Lucas looked at her, she felt tears threaten, even though she knew she shouldn’t be so upset at the thought of him leaving, given what had happened.

“I… I’m sorry.” Lucas was about to say more to her, Blake giving him a glare. He wasn’t able to say more when a phone beeped. 

The four singles were to each pick someone to couple with from the islanders of the least liked couples. Charlie’s eyes went straight to Lucas. Was she going to put herself in this situation again, taking back someone who’d hurt her, and who would possibly hurt her again? 

It started with Lottie, who picked Noah, and then it was Charlie’s turn to choose. She very much didn’t care for Jakub, and she still didn’t know Elijah that well, just that Chelsea liked him enough to switch. But Lucas… She cared for very much. She looked the three boys over before speaking.

“I… It’s hard to be in this position, knowing that two boys will be going home because I can only choose one of you. But even though I’m terrified of making the wrong decision again, there’s only one boy I could ever choose.” She took a breath, trying to keep her voice from wavering too much. “So the boy I chose to couple with is Lucas.”

He looked at her, not having expected to be chose, but thankful nonetheless.

“Charlie, I…” Lucas started but stopped as she held up a hand.

“Just… Not yet. We’ll talk later.” Charlie looked over at Bobby and Gary, who still had to choose. She was glad to use it as an excuse to hold off the conversation that they were going to have. Lucas nodded, taking a step beside her as they waited for the coupling and dumping to finish.

Gary picked Chelsea, and Charlie smiled, thankful that one of her best friends wouldn’t have to leave yet. Then, Bobby picked Hope, allowing for Noah and her to have another chance. Charlie was happy, but also sad at having to lose Priya. Blake leaving didn’t bother her one bit, considering the other girl had been patronizing that first night, and seemed faker than Priya’s boobs.

As Priya walked off to start packing, Charlie ran after her. She’d talk to Lucas later. Meeting up with her in the kitchen, she gave her friend a big hug. Priya started getting choked up, sniffling.

“Oh, babe. I’m going to miss you so much. If I could, I would pack you up in my suitcase and take you home with me!” Priya smiled at her through teary eyes.

“Maybe you could hide in my bed and stay?” Charlie laughed, hating having to lose a friend in the Villa.

“I wish we could get away with that. But we can’t. Because there’s only one true winner here.” Priya moves a hand and places a finger on Charlie’s chest, pointing to her heart. “You. Go for what you want, babe.”

“I will, then. For you. Thank you.”

“You’ve got this in the bag, sugar. And don’t do it for me, Charlie. Win it for you. You’re a star that’s brighter than the sun.” From somewhere, Priya produces a small, empty perfume bottle with a sunflower on it. “Keep this. A gift from me. Something to remember me by.”

“Oh, Priya!” Charlie picked it up and held it in her hands. “That’s so sweet.”

“You know, before I came in, I found out that sunflowers always face the sun, but if they can’t find the sun, then they just face each other. I think that’s why we got so close. Because we’re both, like, warm and destined for stardom.” Priya smiled brightly, despite herself.

“Oh, Priya. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Me too. “

The two girls hug again, and Priya excuses herself to go pack. Charlie made her way slowly to the front of the Villa, taking some time before the others got there for the dumped islanders to be sent off. Eventually that time came, the hardest part being having to say goodbye to Priya. Charlie just held on to the little perfume bottle, letting her friend have her moment. 

The four islanders had been dumped, and Charlie knew it was time for her talk with Lucas. The two made their way to the daybeds, the other islanders either getting ready for bed or having conversations of their own. The reunited couple was silent, neither knowing how to begin. Sitting next to each other, but with enough space that their bodies weren’t touching, there was a quiet tension between the two.

Lucas looked up at the girl next to him. “Charlie, I…”

“No.” She lifted a hand, quieting him. “I want to speak first. It’s just… difficult to find the words.” Charlie willed her head to lift, so her eyes met his, wanting him to see the hurt. “I trusted you. And that is not something I do easily. So even after we got a video in which you and her… it was during the challenge, and I could see that. Apparently, you couldn’t tell that whatever they must have sent you was during the challenge, because that was the only time I got that close to any of those boys. Seeing you come back with her… it hurt. Despite that hurt, and disappointment, I still care about you. A lot. I don’t know how you’re feeling, but even if we decide to stay together after this, I’m going to need some time.”

She wanted to stay with him. She felt crazy for admitting she still cared about him, and that she was open to continuing their relationship if he still wanted to. Sensing that she had finished for the moment, Lucas tried finding his own words.

“I’m sorry. And I know it’s not going to be enough to just say that. I fucked up, and I’m sorry. I’m not… I’m not good at this kind of thing, and I let myself get too afraid at being hurt, and that meant I hurt you. It’s stupid, I know, but thinking you were coming back with someone else… I thought it would be better to come with someone as well. I kept thinking about you, and then after that video, it drove me mad, and I agreed to couple up as a way of making you jealous. But then seeing you there alone, and hearing her say those things to you… I’m the worst kind of person.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, ashamed of his actions.

“It’s funny, because I kept thinking of you too, but I chose to trust you after seeing you kissing another girl in a video. And even when I had two guys vying for my attention, trying to get me to switch to them, telling me that I didn’t know what you did when we weren’t together, or the girls telling me I should just have some fun… I still put my trust in you. Because I didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize this relationship.” Charlie’s voice had no hint of anger in it, which make Lucas feel worse. She wasn’t angry, just disappointed. And he was the cause of it.

“I know you’re still upset and disappointed with me, but… you said ‘if we decide to stay together’ like there was a chance.” Lucas was holding on to that sliver of hope, that he’d be able to earn her forgiveness. “If there is, I will do what I can to have that chance. Whatever you need, however much time you need. Just… please. Let me try to make it up to you.”

He took one of her hands in his, almost pleading with her. Charlie felt tears in her eyes as a small, sad laugh bubbled from her throat. She looked down at her hand in his. Lucas seemed so sincere, and she knew she was going to let him back into that spot in her heart that was already his. Before doing so, she had to make sure he knew what he was working against.

“My last big relationship lasted two and a half years.” Charlie continued staring at their hands, feeling his gaze on her face as he listened. “After six months, we ended up breaking up, him not being sure how he really felt about me. After a week and a half, he’d apparently realized that he loved me, and I agreed to getting back together. I was in love with him, and we stayed together for two more years. Then one weekend, I’d been on a trip with some girlfriends. When I came back home, he’d had all of his things packed up, and stood in the foyer with one last suitcase, waiting for me. Apparently in those two years, as I fell in love with him, he fell out of love with me. Then he figured this would be the easiest way to break up with me after so long. He figured it would be better for both of us, especially since he didn’t love me, and said I deserved someone that did.” She removed her hand from his, using both hands to wipe away the tears that had fallen. “Because of him, I haven’t been in a successful relationship, not able to trust that I would be able to find someone that would care for me like I did then. That I was cursed to never be enough. Then it happened with Rocco.”

“And then me.” Lucas filled in the rest, feeling his heart clenching at what he’d done. “After you’d decided to trust me.”

“Exactly.” Her eyes moved to meet his, and he reached a hand over to gently brush away another tear that had fallen.

“I… Thank you for telling me.” He knew it couldn’t have been easy for her. He should respond and let her know why he’d had such a problem believing she would care for him; why he had recoupled rather than let himself be hurt. Lucas cursed himself for being such a coward, unable to talk about his previous girlfriend, Liz. He knew he would have to, but couldn’t do it yet.

“I want to be able to trust you. But I can’t… I can’t go through that again. I need you to trust me as well. And I need you to tell me what you’re feeling. If you don’t see it working, at least give me a heads up.”

“I promise. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you. I realized how much you matter to me, and I never want to hurt you like that again.” 

With his hand still holding her cheek in his palm, Lucas searched her eyes for a sign. He watched as she slowly blinked, and made a small nod. Leaning in slowly, he laid a soft kiss on her lips. Upon pulling back a small distance, he rested his forehead against hers, both having their eyes closed.

“I promise.” He repeated his words, hoping that Charlie would be able to trust him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for sticking with me and this story! The scene between Charlie and Priya is a new one that was added to the game during a recent playthrough and I honestly love it so much. I'm glad it gives a better send-off to Priya, who becomes one of my favorites.


	22. What's more challenging than a challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day 19. With what seems to be the worst of the drama behind them, the islanders try to get back to normal. There's a challenge game to do, but the real challenge comes later in the evening when things get heated.

When Charlie woke up the next morning, she knew she was probably the first awake, yet again. The sound of snoring drifted across the room as her eyes fell on the perfume bottle on her bedside table. She took a few moments to think over the past few days and how everything had changed. The stress was finally wearing down, despite how difficult the recoupling and dumping the night before had been. Not to mention her decision to couple up with Lucas again. 

As he came to mind, she turned to take a look at him, sleeping next to her and tangled in the sheets. She couldn’t help but smile at how dead to the world he looked. Charlie felt like the two of them had both been wrestling with their own inner demons over the past few days, both exhausted from it. After the conversation last night, she hoped she and Lucas were on the same page, and that he understood how much she cared for him. 

Charlie decided to cuddle up to him, closing her eyes and relishing the warmth of his body. She figured she would try to get a bit more sleep since everyone else was still asleep. Her eyes opened up and she tilted her head to look at Lucas as she feels his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. The sound of a contented sigh being released from his lips causes her to smile, and her heart started beating a bit faster. 

“Good morning.” Lucas’s eyes were still closed as he cuddled closer to her.

“Morning.” Charlie rested her head onto his chest as she replied.

“You ever wake up and for a few seconds you have no idea where you are?”

“Like when you stare at the ceiling and realize it’s not your ceiling?”

“Exactly. Then there’s a moment of panic…” Lucas frowns, his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

“And then you frantically search the room for a familiar landmark and realize you’re in the Villa.”

“I completely forgot I was in here. I was so exhausted I could have slept all day. Though, Lottie and Noah’s snoring…” Lucas trailed off his eyes glancing over to where the two in question were sleeping.

“I know! Now that they’re sharing a bed it’s like it’s in surround sound. It’s like they’re trying to communicate.”

“And then there was that strange purring noise that woke me up at one point. Where is that coming from? The walls?”

“I’d imagine it would be someone in the room…”

The two sit up a little to listen around the room, but it’s silent aside from the snoring. If the purring noise was happening again, it wasn’t very loud currently and hard to tell where it would have been coming from. Not hearing it, the two lay back down, relaxing into each other again.

“Anyway, I just feel drained.” The boy sighed.

“Yeah, I think everyone’s been feeling the same. It’s… been a strange couple of days with a lot to process. I’m honestly surprised I still woke up so early like I usually do. Last night was a lot.” Charlie noticed as Lucas looked at her, brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

“And… how are you taking the changes? Are you feeling alright? I know it’s not been the easiest.”

“I’m honestly not sure. Part of me feels a bit worried, like there’s still something else coming. But part of me wants to feel content that the worst can be put behind us now.” She shook her head, wishing she could shake the feeling of drama from herself.

“I know what you mean. It seems like it’s always non-stop drama here, so it’s hard to switch your brain off from that feeling.” Lucas leans his head down and kisses her on the top of her head. “And I just… Thank you again for giving me another chance and picking me last night. I know it wasn’t easy, especially with what you shared last night. You’re just so perfect and I feel like I don’t deserve you, but the fact that we’re still together means I’m not going to take this second chance for granted.”

Their eyes meet as Lucas runs his fingers gently along one of her arms, and his gaze is so intense it catches her off-guard. A smile from Charlie was all it took before he pulls her closer, his lips meeting hers almost in desperation. He’d had to hold back last night, knowing she was still upset with him and needing time, but he couldn’t hold back now. 

With her insides melting, and a fluttering feeling deep in her abdomen, Charlie returned the kiss. When his tongue teased along the seam of her lips, she opened up to him. One of his hands moved up behind her neck, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. Charlie was thankful they were lying down, otherwise she wasn’t sure she’d even have the ability to stand. Her face felt flushed as she gave in to his kiss. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when their faces separated, both staring at each other, trying to catch their breath.

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered.” Lucas’s smirk was playful as he echoed words that she’s uttered to him before. She laughed and rested her head on his chest.

“I think you’re becoming immune to my charm, you’re the one that’s supposed to be flustered.”

“Maybe I just got better at hiding how much you affect me.” He lifted her chin with a finger and winked at her as her eyes met his in the low light.

Charlie’s stomach fluttered and she shook her head, a smile on her lips. “You’re incorrigible. And far too charming for your own good.” 

She tilted her head up to kiss him again, but the two close their eyes and pull back as the lights turn on in the room. The sound of groaning islanders replaces the snoring. Graham throws a pillow at the windows once the blinds are opened, more light spilling in. Apparently, the cat noise had been heard by a few others, and caused some lack of sleep around the room. Chelsea didn’t seem too phased by it and hopped out of bed excitedly, noticing how sunny and warm it was likely to be.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind lounging out in the sun,” Lucas said as he stepped out of their bed and stretched.

“Oh Lucas! You’re up. Funny how we’re both up. We must be on the same wavelength.” Chelsea smiled at him, and Charlie couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy.

“I’m up too.” She gave the girl a kind of confused look, then looked at the other islanders who were also clearly awake.

“So am I.” Marisol raised an eyebrow, looking between Chelsea and Charlie.

“And me!” Bobby was sitting up in his bed, not seeming to be aware of any tension or awkward looks.

“Okay great, we’re all up. So Lucas, you were saying—” Chelsea seemed unable to stop herself, and Charlie wondered if her friend was crushing on her partner.

“It’s gorgeous out there.” Lucas looked at Charlie, still in bed, and gave her a smile. “Fancy a swim, Charlie?”

“That sounds amazing.” She returned the smile, her heart fluttering at the look he gave her, like she was the only one that mattered. “What about some breakfast in the sun first?”

The idea of breakfast seemed to get any still-sleeping islanders to awaken, and chatter started up. Noah was still in his clothes and as soon as he woke up, he hopped out of the bed, immediately looking for Hope. Charlie silently laughed, enjoying the interaction, and thinking about how Bobby and Lottie had saved the two so they could couple up again.

Eventually it was decided that Hope and Noah would make tea, while Bobby and Lottie would make pancakes. Everyone was in a good mood as they headed to change. The girls noticed how the dressing room seemed less energized without Priya, and Charlie thought again about her friend having left the night before. She wasn’t too fond of having to call out Hope, who still seemed to be holding a grudge against the girl for trying to turn Noah’s head. 

“How do you feel about Priya going, Charlie?” Shannon asked.

“Honestly… it feels so surreal that she’s not here now. I don’t think it’s completely sunk in.” She sighed, looking down at her makeup table. “Despite how things started out, she became a really good friend. I’m really going to miss her.”

Chelsea, from the table next to her, leaned over to give her a hug as the conversation moved on to how the couplings worked out. Hope was finally able to thank Lottie, and the other girls also applauded her and Bobby’s decision.

“I mean, I figured I could help someone else out. The guy I wanted wasn’t an option.” Lottie shrugged, but seemed glad that she’d made the good decision.

“Right? Tell me about it!” Chelsea exclaimed, causing Lottie and Charlie to look at the girl in shock. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Wait. You don’t want to be with Gary?” Lottie seemed like she really hadn’t been expecting to hear that.

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s lovely… But I may have had my eye on someone else.” 

Charlie noticed that Chelsea avoids looking at her, going back to focusing on her hair. The blonde’s behavior a few minutes previously seemed to make sense, and Charlie was fairly certain that she had a crush on Lucas. After everything the couple had been through, she figured it wouldn’t cause any problems. She trusted Lucas.

“Is no one with the person they like?” Lottie asked, looking around the room.

“I mean, I am.” Charlie shrugged, looking at the others. Shannon was with Rahim, and Marisol with Graham, and it seemed like those two couples were also well-matched. So half of the girls were in good couples at least.

The conversation seemed to quiet down as the girls finished getting ready. When Charlie made it to the kitchen, she was excited to see that Bobby was already at work on the pancakes. Happily accepting a plate of pancakes with chocolate and bananas on top, she settled at the bar and dug in while watching Bobby and Lottie work. The other islanders came and went, eating their breakfasts at various spots around the Villa. She chatted with the two as they continued serving breakfast.

As breakfast was winding down, Charlie found herself looking out at everyone spread around the Villa. It was about time for her to make her rounds, getting to chat with everyone. She first stopped by the daybeds, seeing Marisol, Hope, and Noah relaxing.

“Let’s get Charlie to weigh in.” Marisol says as she sees the girl approaching.

“Sure, but she’ll say what we’ve been saying.” Noah says from his spot cuddled up with Hope.

“Okay, Charlie. Me and Noah were saying that the changes are still taking some getting used to, like him having to be in the bed with Lottie, and me with Bobby. A lot of things seem shaken up.” Hope added, filling the new arrival in.

“I mean, Graham’s probably my first choice in here, so I’m just kind of going with it. I don’t feel like there’s too much to adjust to. Plus we can focus on the positives, like that you two are obviously going to couple up at the next opportunity.” Marisol shrugged, adding her say as Charlie sat down on the bed with the three.

“I suppose you’re right.” Hope looks to Charlie again. “What do you think?”

“I mean, there’s some of it that can be unsettling, but so far today it’s been really lovely. I suppose the fact that I’m happy with how things have come together helps, even if it was rough at first. I think it can be good, and we can learn from it.” Charlie smiles as she looks out over the Villa, noticing Lucas at the pool by Shannon and Chelsea.

The three thanked her for her input, and she stood up to go see Lucas, as well as get to know a bit more about Shannon. And maybe to see if Chelsea was still trying to flirt with Lucas.

As it turns out, the conversation wasn’t much flirting, but talking about tiny foods. Charlie laughed as she joined the conversation, thinking about the videos of the tiny hamster who ate tiny burritos and foods. 

“If you could make a bite size lasagna, that would be awesome.” Lucas said, smiling.

“Or a micro curry. Like a teaspoon of rice with one perfectly curried bite of chicken on top,” the poker player said, making Charlie hungry for the dish.

“Come on, Charlie, give us your best tiny meal!” Chelsea encouraged, giving her a smile.

“Oooh, I’d say a roast. Like a tiny Yorkshire pud with roast chicken, potato, and gravy inside.” She smiled, almost hungry again despite having just eaten some filling pancakes.

“Right. All this tiny food talk has made me hungry. I’m going to rustle up a snack.” Lucas gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before heading off towards the kitchen, leaving the three girls alone.

“Okay, now that Lucas is gone, back to our earlier conversation…” Chelsea wasted no time moving on. “About the couples. Because I mean, I like Gary, but like you like neon lights. Great in a bar, but I don’t want one in my bedroom. Or kitchen. Or living room. My point is, he wasn’t my first choice. The recoupling really messed things up.”

“Because of Elijah going?” Charlie frowned, trying to gauge Chelsea’s reaction. “Or was someone else your first choice?”

“Oh, um…” Chelsea’s eyes drifted towards the kitchen, a blush appearing on her face, before looking back at the ground in front of her. “I… He… It doesn’t matter now. Gary’s just not into me, and Lottie and Hope are in the same boat.”

“I’m pretty happy with my couple. What about you Charlie? If you could be with anyone in the Villa, who would you pick?” Shannon asked.

“Lucas.” She smiled, thinking about him. “I mean, I’m not forgetting what happened with Casa Amor and stuff, but I can’t see myself with anyone but him.”

“Really?” Chelsea turns to the poker player next to her. “Is she telling the truth, Shannon?”

Shannon pulls her sunglasses down to scan Charlie’s face. The attention makes her feel a bit nervous, but only for a moment until the other girl pushes her sunglasses back up.

“She’s either got the best poker face ever, or she’s telling the truth.”

“How would Shannon know if I was lying or not?” Charlie asked, a little confused.

“It’s her super power! She can read people really well. There’s no point lying.” The bubbly blonde said, excited about the other girl’s ability.

“I can identify micro-expressions. Little things people do when they’re bluffing. Kind of a necessary skill when playing poker professionally. If you want, I could show you some pointers.”

Intrigued by the offer, Charlie took her up on it. The two girls headed off to the loungers as Chelsea took to laying in the sun. At the loungers, the two talked about tells, eye contact, gestures, and behaviors that can show if someone is lying. After about twenty minutes, Charlie felt like she’d learned a lot. She’d always been pretty good at reading people, but learning from Shannon brought things to a different level. As their conversation ended, the two split up, and Charlie headed to the kitchen to refill her water bottle.

As she finished filing up the bottle, she smiled as Lucas approached her. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Nothing, everything’s cool. What’s up with you?”

Having just had a conversation about micro-expressions with Shannon, Charlie couldn’t help but notice how Lucas was almost overly focused on keeping eye contact. That was one of the things that could signal someone hiding something or lying. She raised an eyebrow at the boy, giving him an appraising look.

“Are you sure? You look like you’ve got something you’d like to talk about.”

“Well… I mean… a little bird may have told me that someone is really happy at being coupled up with me. And that they wouldn’t want to be coupled up with anyone else.” He gave her a sly smile. “Can we go chat on the roof terrace?”

“I bet that bird was Chelsea,” Charlie said with a laugh. “And yes, lets.”

The two made their way up to the terrace, taking a seat on one of the sofas. The sound of splashing and laughter carried up from below, creating an easy atmosphere. Once they’d settled, Charlie looked over at the boy next to her and bit her lower lip, wondering what he was going to say.

“I just wanted to ask… There’s really no one else you’d rather be with? And you are happy with me?” When Lucas asked the questions, she sensed that feeling that he was still afraid of her being upset at him for what had happened. She knew that she needed to assure him that she was truly happy.

“There’s no one but you.” She lifted a hand to his cheek, letting her thumb gently caress his cheek as she spoke. “I know last night I was a bit hesitant, but after having slept on everything, and our talk this morning, I realized how thankful I am at how things turned out. Every relationship is going to have its struggles, and I’d like to think that we’ve gotten past those. Everything in this place is going to be more intense that whatever happens outside, and despite it all, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

A smile lit up Lucas’s face, and she felt her heart flutter at how beautiful the sight was. He reached a hand up to take her hand in his.

“Honestly, me too. You make me so happy.”

He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, letting his free hand move towards her back, tangling in the bottom strands of her hair. 

Charlie and Lucas were on their way back down from the terrace when Gary announced he’d gotten a text. The two made their way to the rest of the Islanders in time to hear that they were going to be doing a ‘Mister and Missus’ challenge, answering questions about their partner. They had some time before the challenge, so everyone settled on the loungers and chatted about the upcoming challenge. Each couple seemed to think they’d be winning, and Bobby giving him and Hope one of those cheesy couple name-mesh names caused laughter to ring out.

“What do you think, Charlie? Are we going to win this or what?” Lucas smiled over at the girl next to him.

“Oh totally, we’re going to smash it!”

“That’s what I want to hear!” 

The two high-five, laughing as they do so. The playful atmosphere was a great break from the drama of the previous few days, and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Soon enough, Graham got the text that the challenge was to start, and everyone made their way over to the fire pit.

The challenge would ask questions about one partner, such as favorite food or what they wanted to be when they were younger. The other partner had to make an answer on a dry-erase board, and they would get a point if it was answered correct.

In the end, Charlie and Lucas won the challenge, which was a fun way to get to know everybody. It only got a little tense when Gary and Graham were going to get into it about roast versus dressed crab. After being announced winners, Charlie got a text about ice lollies in the kitchen, which were shared with everyone. They all went to relax on the lawn, and it came about that they got the dry-erase boards again to play a sexier version of the challenge game. 

“Strangest place your girl has ever done it?” Graham asked the question first, taking over the emcee position as he’d done for the PG version of the game. 

Charlie snorted at the question before writing down her answer, curious to see what Lucas would guess.

“Well, I feel like Charlie can be a bit wild, so I put ‘in a shop dressing room’.” He gave her an appraising look, wondering if he was right.

“Wild, you say? You’re correct that I’ve done it there, but I actually put ‘in a jungle gym’.” She shrugged as she answered, amused at the shocked looks the others gave her.

“How do you…” Lottie looked at the girl in wonder.

“Let’s just say you’ve got to be flexible, and it’s best at night when people aren’t around.” Charlie laughed at the reactions, before pressing the game to move on. “Who is next?”

They moved on, though she could still feel Lucas’s attention on her. She couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused, knowing he was thinking about her. The air around the islanders was ramping up, considering everyone had sex on the brain with their current game. 

“All right, girls. What’s your man’s favorite position?” Marisol asked the question and the girls looked at their partners before writing an answer on their boards.

“I put ‘With her tied up’.” Charlie gave an innocent look to Lucas as she gave her ice lolly a lick.

“Oh I…” His face flushed, and he needed to clear his throat before answering. “I just put doggy, but wow. Yeah that’s up there too.”

The two shared a heated look as the others continued on with their guesses and answers. When Gary started demonstrating something he called ‘the helicopter’, both turned to the scene and descended into laugher with the others. 

“What do the arms even help with? How does this even work?” Chelsea seemed flustered and a bit afraid of whatever move Gary was showing.

The game continued, everyone thoroughly entertained as they answered various questions regarding their sexual exploits. Some questions were a bit more tame, but still generated some great stories. They’d stopped trying to guess, and used the game as a way to find out more about each other. As the sun lowered on the horizon, it fell to Charlie for the last question. 

“Okay, how about most embarrassing moment mid bits!” Her question generated some laughs, and everyone was excited to hear the stories that came out of it. “Go on, Lucas, let’s hear it.”

“Great. Well, I was round her place and had to pee, but I got confused on the way back and ended up in the wrong room… Turns out she still lived with her parents and I’d climbed into their bed.” His face was pink and he grimaced as the other islanders burst into laughter. “It wasn’t funny! I’ve never left a house so quickly in my life.”

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. Please tell me you at least had some clothes on.” Charlie was still laughing as she asked.

“Well… at least my boxers. I ran back to find her room, gathered my stuff and left. Her dad was still yelling as I got out the front door. I was mortified.”

Thankfully for Lucas, the others still had to share their moments, so the focus didn’t stay on him much longer. The game finished on a great note, as everyone found out that Bobby had walked in on Hope and Noah mid bits.

As fun as the day had been, it was time to move into the evening. The girls were changing in the dressing room, laughing about the various things that were talked about during the challenge game earlier. The energy was light, and it felt a lot better, considering the drama that had ensued not too long ago. Unfortunately, as happens in the Villa, that was going to flip yet again.

The girls all looked towards the doorway as Shannon entered, looking flustered. For the pro poker player, it was definitely concerning.

“Has anyone seen Noah or Ibrahim?”

“No, why? What’s happened?” Hope asked.

“The boys are yelling in the kitchen…”

The words were barely out of Shannon’s mouth and the other girls all quickly made their way out of the dressing room. The sound of arguing carried easily, and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief once she saw that Rahim had gotten there already, standing between Gary and Graham. The latter two guys had been mid-argument, and now everyone was surrounding them in the kitchen.

“What is going on?” Marisol asked, looking from the blonde guy to her partner.

“Ask him! I won’t have people going around making accusations about me,” Graham said, still staring down the other guy.

“Okay, what happened, Gary?” Lottie asked.

“I went to make myself a cuppa, like I always do. But someone didn’t but the lid on the milk properly. Next thing you know, there’s milk everywhere and he’s standing there laughing.” Gary gave an accusatory look at the ginger guy, clearly blaming him.

“Since when was it a crime to laugh?” Graham asked.

“I know it was you! You put the milk back sloppily and now my cuppa’s ruined!”

“You see what I’m talking about? Accusations!” Graham gestured to the other guy as he looked at the other islanders around the kitchen.

“This is a little unfair. There’s so many of us here, you have no way of knowing who used the milk last. Likely it was an accident.” Charlie did her best to defuse some of the tension, but the two guys started bickering again.

Then, instead of just arguing about the milk, the topic of bruised fruit came up, which led to Ibrahim accusing Marisol of ‘fingering the fruit’. Next, Lucas and Chelsea got into it over hair in the shower drain. Really, with twelve people and one bathroom, hair was going to be an issue. Charlie wanted to keep things from going further, but it seemed madness had descended and she had no idea how to stop it.

“Everyone quiet!”

The sound of a shoe on a counter, plus the loud voice startled her. She looked over to see Bobby, who was looking around at everyone.

“What is wrong with you all? We were having an ace day and now you’re all yelling in the kitchen.”

“But the milk, Bobby…” Gary’s sad words matched face as he looked at the baker.

“It was me. I used the milk and didn’t properly screw the lid on. I’m sorry if it ruined your cuppa.”

“But it’s not just the milk. There are loads of little things that have been building up.” Marisol added.

“That’s true, but Bobby’s right. Fighting isn’t going to solve that,” Noah said, being one of the few who hadn’t gotten involved in the arguments.

“I’m sure we can sort this out in a civilized way.” Bobby looked pretty comfortable in face of the fighting, which didn’t surprise Charlie much, considering how they’d been two of the ones mostly in charge of keeping everyone calm in the Villa.

“Wait, who put you in charge of this?” Gary asked.

“Listen pal, I’ve stopped more fights in kitchens than you’ve had hot dinners,” Bobby said, matter-of-factly.

“And that makes you some kind of judge, does it?”

“Maybe it does…” The look on Bobby’s face was one that made it clear he was plotting something.

With the idea of a courtroom drama, everyone decided they wanted to play their own parts. Bobby quieted everyone down again, and told them all to meet at the fire pit in ten minutes.

When the Scottish boy left the kitchen, everyone looked around like they were preparing their own arguments for the courtroom. They took the ten minutes to get to the fire pit, and waited for their judge to arrive.

“You have got to be kidding me…” Lottie frowned, looking towards the Villa. “That’s my cape, Bobby!”

Everyone looked towards where Bobby was walking towards them, wearing some comical judges outfit.

“Is that a tea towel on your head?” Charlie barely stifled a laugh as she asked.

“Order! Order in my court!” Bobby managed to quiet everyone down yet again, then pulled out his phone, reading it. “The first case on my list is the case of the bruised fruit.”

“That’s my case. I’ll be defending with the help of Shannon.” Rahim stepped forward, Shannon right with him.

“Who is the accused?”

“We think Marisol did it.”

“And who will be defending Marisol?” Bobby looked around at the gathered islanders.

“I’ll defend her!” Charlie stepped forward, next to Marisol. She figured the bruised fruit was the same as the milk cap incident. With so many people around, you couldn’t accuse just one person.

“Thanks babe.” Marisol seemed genuinely thankful that the other girl had stepped forward to help. Considering the rocky start the two had, they both seemed to be getting along much better.

Ibrahim started pleading his case, about how someone would keep touching the fruit, which caused it to get bruised. His interest in the case? It’s impact on his diet. Somehow that led to him believing Marisol was the one bruising it, and then Bobby gave the floor to Charlie to defend.

“This is a witch hunt, Judge Bobby,” she started, only to be interrupted.

“That’s a bit harsh. I just want her to stop ruining the fruit!” Ibrahim said.

“Why am I the only suspect?” Marisol asked, which was a valid question.

“Exactly. Plus, I think I can spot a liar when I see one, and Marisol has been telling the truth.” Charlie glanced at Shannon, who gave her a nod. Since the two had gone over the tells of a liar, it seemed to be a good sign.

“I’ve seen it with my own eyes though! Marisol goes to the fruit bowl every morning and squeezes all the fruit!” The golfer wasn’t backing down, and Charlie couldn’t tell that he was lying. She decided to continue with the tactic of making sure it wasn’t just blamed on Marisol.

“Okay, now. I’d like to pose a question to everyone. Show of hands, and be honest. Hands up if you’ve touched the fruit.” She looks around the firepit and slowly, multiple islanders raise their hands. 

“Wait, you’re all just squeezing the fruit?!” Rahim was shocked at the people in front of him.

“As you can see, everyone squeezes the fruit. How else are you going to know if it’s ripe?” Charlie gives a half smile, hoping she’d made a good case on Marisol’s behalf. 

When Hope stepped forward as spokesperson of the jury, they declared Marisol innocent, since everyone was guilty. Judge Bobby decided that Rahim would be the designated fruit checker, and any unripe fruit would be placed at the bottom of the bowl. Everyone seemed to agree with the ruling, and Charlie could feel the air grow lighter. 

Next, they decided to tackle the case of the hair in the drain. It seemed like it was going to be Chelsea representing the girls, and Lucas heading the case for the boys. Charlie did a bit of help as Chelsea got off track a few times as she questioned Lucas, but when the blonde girl questioned Bobby, she did a great job. 

Eventually, it was ruled similarly to the fruit case, that it was likely a combination of everyone’s hair. It was also decided that everyone should do their best to snake the drain and keep it hair-free. The reward of a shot of wheatgrass seemed good enough to pacify the islanders.

Next, Lottie ran to the Villa and brought back a pair of knickers that had been shoved under her bed. The issue? They weren’t hers.

“They’re obviously yours, babe,” Lottie said, pointing a finger at Charlie.

“What? They’re nice, but not mine. They could be anyone’s.” After getting a better look at the knickers, Charlie shook her head, denying ownership over them.

“Well, they’re definitely not mine. I go for something a little more conservative.” Gary’s words got a good laugh.

“Okay, not anyone’s,” Charlie laughed out.

Hope stepped forward to help defend Charlie, and Lottie began her case.

“Everyone knows how much you love your fashion. This is clearly high-end lingerie. I don’t think you’d have problems doing bits in my bed, or anyone’s for that matter.”

“You really think that of me?” Charlie was a little hurt, considering she hadn’t even done any bits yet. She also definitely wouldn’t use someone else’s bed for them.

“I think they’re Lottie’s and she’s trying to blame Charlie for it,” Hope said, changing the focus.

“They were in my bed!” The blonde exclaimed.

“Okay, we’re going in circles here. Charlie, are the exotic pants yours or not?” Bobby took control again, trying to get to the bottom of things.

“No, they’re not. I’d own up to it if they were, but I’m afraid I don’t know whose those are.” Charlie shook her head, looking at Lottie, then Bobby.

“Well, I guess it’ll remain a mystery. I believe you,” Bobby said. “And now, I’m tired. That’s all I’ve got. Court adjourned.”

The air felt a lot lighter, and everyone seemed happier as they walked away from the fire pit and back to the Villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer, as I just felt like it was better to put the whole day in one chapter. Thank you so much for reading!


	23. New Girls, Same Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drama gets settled down by Judge Bobby, it only makes sense that there's new drama to take it's place. Two new girls are introduced to Love Island, and that means dates.

Despite the tension and arguments the previous night, it seemed that Bobby’s courtroom had gotten the Villa back in shape. The next morning, everyone was settling into the kitchen for breakfast, debating the best way to eat eggs. After being asked her favorite way (fried, of course), Lucas moved towards the kitchen to make her breakfast. It was a rather simple gesture, but Charlie couldn’t help but smile. She stayed around the bar, chatting with him as he cooked before they settled at the table with their cooked eggs.

After finishing her food, Charlie enjoyed watching everyone interact around the table, enjoying the lightness in the air. She was watching Shannon when the other girl’s face scrunched a little, looking out over the lawn.

“Who’s that?”

Turning her head, Charlie and the other islanders looked towards the Villa where two girls walked towards them. The first was tall, glamorous, and confident looking, wearing a golden bikini. The second was blonde, fit, and had a tattoo sleeve on her right arm. They call out greetings as some of the boys stand up, then go to meet them. Graham and Gary were first to get to them, but Charlie frowned a little at Lucas being not far behind them. 

Sighing, she stood up to make her own way towards the two new girls, pushing the somewhat rude behavior of the guys out of her head. Instead, they guys led the two girls over to the kitchen, and Charlie watched with sharp eyes, feigning confidence. The first girl’s name was Elisa, and the second was Jo, they announced.

“Welcome ladies. We’re at your service,” Lucas said, causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow. Surely he wasn’t so interested in them? The look that the glamorous girl gave Lucas had Charlie clenching her jaw.

“You lot are way fitter in person.” Elisa ran a perfect nail along his jaw as she took in Lucas’s face. “Your skin looks amazing.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she saw Lucas’s cheeks flush and a dopey smile appear on his face.

“Even cuter with a bit of colour in your cheeks.”

After those words, the rest of the islanders decided it was time to go and make their own introductions and greetings, aside from Shannon, who stayed at the table eating her eggs. Charlie wished she could have that cool, calm appearance that the poker player had mastered. Instead, she pulled her shoulders back, but a confident smile on her face, and walked up to Elisa.

“Hi! I’m Charlie. Welcome to the Villa.” She exchanged air kisses with the other girl, like the two were long-time friends.

“Oh, I know who you are, girl.” Elisa leaned in and whispered in Charlie’s ear. “You’re the one to watch. But you’re going to have some competition now.” Settling back upright, she continued. “I have to say, I’m loving how fierce you look. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

Elisa then moved on to greet Marisol, giving Charlie more time to examine the other girl. She looked like a living beauty ad, and Charlie knew she was going to have to step up her own fashion game if she wanted to keep her “Fashion Icon of the Villa” title.

A moment later, Lottie and Marisol came up beside her and they laughed about how obvious some of the guys were. It was easier with the other two girls to realize how ridiculous Graham and Gary especially were behaving. Bobby went to make the new girls some eggs as the guys started getting more info about the new girls.

As it turned out, Elisa was an influencer like Charlie, except in the beauty sphere with a makeup vlog. So she’d been right about the girl seeming like she was in a beauty ad, considering her line of work. As much as she wanted to deny it, Charlie liked the other girl’s attitude and style. As for the blonde, Jo was a BMX racer, which seemed the exact opposite of a beauty vlogger, but pretty amazing.

After a while of talking, Charlie goes to refill her water at the same time as Lucas. She couldn’t quite stop herself before elbowing him in the ribs while giving him a look.

“Ooow! What was that for?” Lucas seemed surprised at the action, and honestly, Charlie was a bit surprised at herself too.

“You know exactly what that was for.” She frowned. “You’re fawning all over these new girls!”

“I’m just being friendly! They’re cool. Not as cool as you, though.” He gives her a playful smile, and she can’t help but smile back.

“You’re so cheesy.”

Lucas responded with a wink and headed back to the group after getting his water. Charlie took her time and filled up her bottle, then watched the way everyone else interacted. She knew the green jealousy monster was rearing up inside her, and after what all had happened, she hoped Lucas understood. She didn’t want to be constantly thinking that he was going after other girls, and knew he wouldn’t want her being overly jealous.

As Charlie got back to the group, the sound of a phone going off stopped all conversation. Both new girls were to pick two guys each to go on dates.

“Well, this is easy. I pick Lucas and Noah.” Elisa sounded as confident as she had since walking into the Villa, a girl who knew what she wanted.

“I’m going to pick Ibrahim… and Gary,” Jo decided.

With that, the energy in the Villa was again shifting, and Charlie was reminded of the game they all played. It wasn’t supposed to be an easy relationship in here, and she was going to fight for the sake of her heart.   
When all the girls were in the dressing room getting ready, Charlie took some time to look through her options. With Elisa in the Villa and angling after Lucas, she knew she had to pull out the stops. Finding a bikini she hand yet worn, she smiled before going to change. When she walked back in, she smiled again to see some of the girls staring at her in awe.

“You look like you walked right out of my fashion insta search!” Chelsea exclaimed.

“Wow, Charlie. Anyone would think _you_ had a date.” Elisa smirked, clearly approving of the brunette’s tactics.

“Oh, this old thing? It’s nothing.” She gave a nonchalant shrug as she headed to her makeup table to put on finishing touches, proud of herself.

Once they were all ready, they headed down to the lawn where all the guys were waiting. Lucas, Noah, Rahim, and Gary were dressed up for their dates, and the others in their casual swimwear. When he caught sight of Charlie, Lucas looked her over with brows raised, smiling at how beautiful she looked. He walked right over to her when the girls got a bit closer.

“Charlie, you look amazing. Have you got something planned?”

“Why, thank you. And no, just felt like pulling out something different.” She gave him a cheeky smile, enjoying his reaction.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave…” He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“I guess you’ll just have to hurry back then,” she whispered in his ear before looking back into his eyes.

Lucas was about to lean in to kiss her when someone cleared their throat behind the couple. It was time for the girls and guys to go on their dates and he reluctantly pulled himself away from Charlie to go with Elisa.

As the six islanders made their way towards the front of the Villa, the girls waved their guys off. When Lucas looked back at Charlie, she gave him a wink. He smiled brightly and winked back before disappearing around a corner with the others.

“Ugh, I can’t believe she chose Noah for a date!” Hope groaned as soon as the others were off in their cars.

Of course, it was going to be Hope to be the first one complaining about the dates. Any time something happened between her and Noah, she made sure to make it like they were the only couple in the villa. You know, it wasn’t like there were three other boys on dates who were also coupled with girls. 

Charlie stayed mostly quiet as the girls discussed how the dates might go and if their guys would have their head turned. She didn’t want to get into it and honestly wanted to go lay on a lounger and try not to worry about anything. So when the other girls decided to head towards the pool, Charlie refrained.

“Are you okay, hun? You don’t seem yourself. Let’s go and have a chat. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Chelsea was sometimes air headed, but also really had a good sense when someone was being bothered.

“Yeah that would really help.” Charlie said, eyeing the loungers. 

The duo walked over to the loungers and Charlie made a dramatic flop onto one, burying her face in a pillow.

“This always happens whenever I don’t know how things are going to work out!” Charlie had moved her head to the side so she could look at the blonde girl next to her.

“Oh huh, it’s going to be fine! Lucas barely noticed her!” Chelsea avoided eye contact with her friend.

“I love you, but you’re such a crap liar, hun.” Charlie said, rolling to her side so she could better look at Chelsea. “Besides, he practically jumped over me to welcome Elisa into the Villa!”

“I’m sure just it’s just curiosity babe, like it always is when someone new arrives.” Chelsea said, “Just like when Lucas and Henrik arrived, you went out on your own to them! You’ve got nothing to worry about. Besides, you saved him from dumping and no one knows him like you do!”

Charlie smiled at Chelsea, appreciative for the words.

“You’ve already got the advantage as you’re already in a couple with Lucas. Besides you’re absolutely stunning! Own it and be more confident in yourself!” When Chelsea got going, she really was an unstoppable hype machine. “Do you really think he’d get his head turned by some girl he’s known for all of two hours?”

“You’re right,” Charlie resigned, sitting up on the lounger and holding a pillow in her arms.

But Chelsea wasn’t finished.

“Besides, you’ve got to ask yourself if you’d really want to be with someone who would do that to you. And you better answer no!” Chelsea smiled. “Because otherwise, I’d have something to say about that. You deserve the best, babes.”

“You’re so right.” Charlie said, smiling a little despite remembering recent occurrences. She knew she had to trust in her feelings, as well as his. Besides, she’d done a good job of making sure she was on his mind before he had to go on the date.

“Of course I am!” The perky blonde definitely had a way of cheering others up. Something in her general vibes that she put out were just full of optimism.

“Right. We’re too fabulous to be worrying about any of this.” With a smile, Charlie relaxed back on the lounger as Chelsea did the same beside her so they could enjoy the sun.

Despite trying not to think about Chelsea saying no to someone who would have his head turned for someone he’s known a few hours, Charlie’s heart hurt thinking about when she came back to the Villa after the days at Casa Amor. She had to watch Lucas walk in with some gorgeous girl that the others said was just like her. Not to mention starting to feel like something was happening with Rocco, and then having to watch him and Marisol kiss in the challenge and come out that they had been talking in secret and liked each other. What a great end to your first relationship on Love Island.

The thing about what happened with Rocco and Marisol was that Charlie didn’t even expect it. At least this way, she’d know that Lucas was on a date with someone else and that Elisa fancied him. Would that make anything easier knowing? If it came down to it, Charlie knew she’d have to be the better person and accept it. She didn’t want to start drama again because the guy she liked found someone he liked more. At least she was able to learn something during the first time it happened.

The first time it happened. God, was her love life still always going to be so messed up that she can’t even make a relationship work on _Love Island_. Or was she really just so hopeless that she would never be the girl that any guy liked most. And even though she thought things felt different with Lucas, and that they had gotten closer since the Casa Amor return, she still wasn’t confident that she was going to be enough for him to want to hold on to. For a moment, the thought of her last relationship outside of the villa popped into her mind. After two and a half years, he’d broken up with her because he decided he wasn’t in love with her. There wasn’t even much of an explanation of why not.

Lucas was the type of guy that Charlie had always dreamed about meeting: adventurous, charming, funny, and romantic. She didn’t want to disappoint him. Charlie was drawn to Lucas the night that Henrik and Rocco were voted off the island. While nothing really happened, being cuddled on the daybeds with Lucas that night just felt… right. 

She hated the fact that the producers had to send videos to each group that made it look like they were all just grafting on other people. Hopefully if they made it to the outside, Lucas would realize how stupid he was for thinking she wasn’t loyal to him at Casa Amor. _Ugh, this is all doing my head in. I need to make it stop._

Charlie was brought out of her thoughts by Marisol wandering over and plopping on a lounger.

“You two okay? You’ve been over here for a while.” Marisol questioned.

“Everything’s peachy. Right Charlie?” Chelsea asked with a reassuring smile.

Charlie smiled back before responding, “Yeah, it’s good.”

“Any chance you’d want to head up to the roof terrace with me, Charlie? We can keep an eye out for the boys to return.” Marisol seemed to read that Charlie still needed some distraction.

“That sounds perfect.” Charlie replied before getting off her lounger.

The two girls made their way towards the terrace, stepping out to a gust of cool wind that caused them to shudder.

“Where did the sun go?” Marisol rubbed her arms and the goosebumps that were forming.

“I’m not used to it being this cool on the island.” Charlie frowned, wishing it to be warmer.

“The day started so sunny and warm, I wonder where it went.”

Charlie nearly laughed at the odd correlation between the weather and the mood in the villa, changing due to the new girls and their dates.

Marisol sighed and looked at Charlie. “I can already feel the vibe in the Villa changing. Despite recouplings and new girl drama, it’s been actually lovely the past few days. We’ve all worked to get everything feel like we’re a family finally.”

“I know. I feel it too.” Charlie frowned looking over the Spanish landscape. She probably should try to see some positivity, but she couldn’t deny what she felt.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” Marisol said, staring at the horizon as well.

Charlie reached over and took the other girl’s hand and gave a small squeeze of reassurance that they both needed. They stood like that for a few moments, looking out over the villa and the other islanders by the pool. Charlie wondered if they could feel the change in the air as well, or if they weren’t as attuned to the energy. Lottie surely would, and Chelsea could probably still feel it.

“What do you think of Elisa?” Marisol asked, breaking the silence between the two.

“Honestly… she seems really cool.” Charlie said, despite almost wanting to dislike the girl for her attention to Lucas.

“Yeah, I’d like to get to know her better.” 

“Ohh, maybe Graham should be the worried one!” Charlie teased, giving a soft elbow to Marisol’s ribs. 

Marisol gave a mysterious smile and nudged Charlie back. For a moment, Charlie wondered if they hadn’t gotten off to a bad start because of Rocco, that she could have had something with Marisol. There was definitely a vibe there now.

“Thanks for listening. You’re a good friend.” Marisol smiled.

“Any time.” Charlie returned the smile, glad that they had been able to move past what had happened in the early days. “So you think Elisa’s cute then…”

“She reminds me of an ex.” Marisol said, turning her head back to look out at the villa.

“An ex-girlfriend?” Charlie questioned, looking back at her friend.

Before any answer could come out, both turned their heads towards the sound of laughter that rang through the air. It was Elisa’s, and the two girls and four boys had returned from their dates. Marisol and Charlie quickly made their way back down towards the pool area where everyone was gathering to of course question the returning islanders about their dates.

“It’s not the first time I’ve got semi-naked and sweaty on a first date!” Jo’s voice was the first thing Charlie heard as she and Marisol made it back to the group.

“It was great! I feel so relaxed now.” Ibrahim commented. 

Semi-naked and sweaty? Feeling relaxed? Charlie was a little concerned, and found Lucas seated on a lounger. She found an open lounger and took a seat, not too far from Lucas but not too close that it would seem clingy.

“Ours was more like a rom-com. Lucas couldn’t stop laughing!” Elisa said, smiling as she thought about it.

“Well it tickled! I’m not used to people touching me there.” Lucas responded, to which Charlie raised an eyebrow. What the heck happened on these dates??

“And I rolled off the table…” Elisa said, a little embarrassed.

“Uh.. what are you guys talking about?” Charlie finally asked the question she was sure she wasn’t the only one wondering the answer to.

“Charlie! I was just telling the guys about my date! We all went to this couples spa and got bubbly and massages.” Lucas said, looking at his partner.

“Wow, that sounds… Massages and champagne. Sounds really romantic.” Charlie replied, not sure what emotion to show.

“A bit, yeah. It was easily the poshest spa I’ve ever been to.” Jo looked like she probably hadn’t thought to go to any really nice spas Though as a BMX racer, Charlie imagined there was all kinds of stress she’d want to work out.

“I thought it was more relaxing than romantic.” Lucas said.

“I always thought couples spas were, well, something done by couples who had been together a while.” Charlie mused, a touch of concern in her voice.

“Nah, I think it’s for anyone who enjoys a spa.” Elisa said with a smile.

In a more reassuring move, Lucas moved to take a seat next to Charlie. She noticed that Ibrahim did the same, moving closer to Shannon.

“Wow, sounds like you guys really got along.” Charlie said, trying to keep her voice from betraying her feelings.

“It was a fun day. Made a nice change from here.” Lucas smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. “The only thing that would have made it better was if I had been there with you.”

He put his arm around Charlie’s waist, and she couldn’t help but blush a little. _I really hope he isn’t just saying that._

“I’ve never met a girl like Elisa.”

“Yeah… She’s super hot.” Charlie tried not sounding too jealous.

“No, not just that, but she’s deep. I could talk to her for hours. I mean she’s really smart and driven. Her whole brand she built up from scratch, you know?” Lucas said, leaving Charlie to think about her own brand.

Come to think of it, the girls that Lucas has been involved with on the island so far all had names in the blogging sphere. Charlie recalled her own socials, especially on Twitch, creating a gaming community for everyone to be included in. Even Blake had her own community as a beauty blogger, and now Elisa does the same. Seems like a clear type that Lucas has, though she already knew that he liked the outgoing girls.

Charlies eyes got distracted as she noticed Shannon stand. Making eye contact, the curly haired brunette made a little head movement motioning for Charlie to follow her.

“I’m… I’m just going to fill my water bottle.” Charlie said, standing up and grabbing her bottle, before making her way to the kitchen and Shannon.

Charlie was barely two steps into the kitchen area before Shannon started talking to her.

“Okay, you want to know what happened on this date, right?”

“Oh, straight to the point. I mean, yes I do, but I thought you didn’t care?” Charlie recalled Shannon’s earlier words about Rahim not being good around flirty girls being a reason she didn’t have to worry about him and Jo.

“It’s good to know. Just in case.” Shannon poured herself some water and took a drink. “Plus, I don’t trust that Rahim has been chattier than usual. So I was thinking. I can talk to Lucas for you.”

“And you want me to go talk to Rahim?” Charlie finished.

“Exactly. I can tell you if Lucas is into Elisa, and you can tell me if anything happened between Rahim and Jo.”

Charlie had to think for a moment. She really didn’t want it to seem that she didn’t trust Lucas, especially since they’d smoothed over the whole Casa/Villa drama. Hopefully he would tell her straight up if anything had happened. But also, there was something about Shannon’s nerves that Charlie wanted to help with. She wasn’t sure how much she wanted to get involved, or if it would end up being more drama that she wished she wasn’t a part of.

In the end, Charlie decided it would probably be better if Shannon asked Rahim herself, even if she thought he would likely lie to her if something happened. Considering Shannon had taught Charlie how to tell when people were lying, hopefully the girl could read the signals on her own partner. Instead Shannon said she’d try to find someone else willing to help and walked off.

Refilling her water bottle and taking a drink, Charlie decided to head to the villa and get changed for the evening.

A high-pitched squeal that could only belong to one person rang out across the villa. The villagers still out on the lawn all looked in the general direction of the noise, and Chelsea exclaiming that she couldn’t believe” they would do that”. Charlie glanced at Ibrahim, who was closest to her, and he looked worried. Her brain automatically went to Shannon’s suspicions about the date. Shit was likely about to go down.


	24. Rumours and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two new girls are introduced to the Villa, dates are had and drama ramps up. Charlie, as usual, finds herself in the middle of it all.

Charlie followed Ibrahim, Gary, and Lottie into the bedroom where they could hear Chelsea talking with Elisa in the changing room. 

“Keep that to yourself. I don’t want it getting around.” Elisa said, then the four outside heard her heading towards them.

Charlie jumped under the sheets of the nearest bed, where Lottie also was. Where Gary and Ibrahim went, she wasn’t sure, but hoped Elisa wouldn’t notice any of them. 

Once Elisa was out of the room, they made their way into the open. Charlie saw Rahim grab a shirt and move outside, looking upset. _Oh bollocks. Something definitely happened._ Other islanders made their way in, and the girls decided to head into the dressing room to change for the evening. And of course, try to find out what happened.

Between Hope, Lottie, and Marisol, the girls questioned Chelsea as to what she had been so reactive to. Charlie tried to stay out of it, feeling it had something to do with Rahim and Jo, and she really just wanted things to be calm for once. And of course, as the bubbly girl was saying something about very important facts, Shannon walked in to get ready as well.

“Maybe we shouldn’t spread gossip…” Charlie said carefully, hoping the parties involved would be able to talk it out.

“But it’s a very important fact!” Chelsea replied, causing the other girls to again press her for more information.

 _There’s only so much I can do._ Charlie thought, as she changed into her evening outfit.

“Jo kissing Ibrahim!” was the last bit that Charlie heard before seeing the intense motion of Shannon spinning around, eyes on fire, looking at Chelsea.

 _Oh no, here we go._ Charlie knew it was going to get big. Shannon admitted she hadn’t been able to talk to Rahim yet, and Chelsea said Elisa had saw Jo leaning in to kiss Rahim. The back-and-forth continued as Charlie went through her file of how to diffuse drama, not sure of how anything would help, especially with how ramped up Shannon was. And then before she knew it, Shannon was out the door, likely to confront Jo.

Charlie sighed and went to help Chelsea with her earring, as the girl seemed too troubled to properly get it on.

“Though I still think you should have talked to Shannon about it first, babe.” Charlie said after getting the earring situated.

A short argument over the semantics of telling someone in a group or one-on-one happened, and eventually Hope decided they all needed to go be there when it all went down. Something about keeping it from getting out of hand, but Charlie wasn’t sure they’d be able to do that.

Charlie couldn’t help but smile as they walked into the kitchen to see Lucas and Bobby comparing hands, and Graham suggesting they were hand twins. Something so random it was a nice little moment before getting into the drama she knew was about to blow up. And now with more than enough islanders in the kitchen, Elisa realizes that Chelsea spilled the beans on her gossip, and of course Jo has no idea what had happened. _I have no idea how to get everything straightened up. This is going to be a disaster._

But bless Chelsea, as she realized how tense everything was and offered to pour champagne. Charlie accepted a glass, as she figured she would need it for what was about to happen. Maybe it would even help her figure out some way to keep things calm.

Shannon started laying in to Jo, asking if she “did it” while Jo had absolutely no idea what “it” was. Charlie did her best to let Jo know what the rumour was, about her and Rahim kissing. And of course, Jo denied it, looking quite flustered, though thankful for being informed on what it was she apparently did. And as Charlie assumed, the boys weren’t much of a help, especially in the state of upset that Shannon was in.

Charlie took a deep breath as she sat on one of the counter stools as she watched and listen as everyone said their own bit. Bobby volunteered to play his Judge Bobby persona, which might have been a good idea, especially because mediation was going to be huge to get this settled.

“No, we don’t need him right now.” Elisa said “Sorry, Bobby.”

Hope mentioned not wanting to spread the gossip further, but honestly how much further could it go? At this point it was only Rahim and Gary who weren’t around. Finally, the other girls convince the boys to neither get Rahim, or stay in the kitchen, which was probably for the best. Charlie couldn’t help but sympathize with Bobby, who just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. She wished she could walk into the villa and have some time with Lucas, but she highly doubted the other girls would let her leave.

Back and forth, yes and no, the argument continued until Jo walked off, followed by Shannon. Then of course Elisa got into it with Chelsea, making up words and calling her a gossip sneezer, whatever that meant. Even after trying to get clarification on the term, Charlie still wasn’t really sure what it meant. Apparently, Elisa was one of the influencers who liked making up new terms, which wasn’t something Charlie was ever good at, nor understood.

By this point, Charlie just wanted to drink a bottle of champers, get to bed, and cuddle up with Lucas. Just like when Chelsea first came into the villa, she had a hard time keeping big things to herself. It wasn’t at all malicious, but it did have a habit of causing drama.

Now the girls were split into two groups, either invested in the Jo/Shannon drama or the Chelsea/Elisa drama. Charlie sighed before finishing the glass of champagne in front of her and heading towards the bean bags where Chelsea, Elisa, and Hope sat. This would probably be the easier one to settle, if she could get the words right.

After a fake yawn to get things started, eventually they opened up and Elisa was able to relate to Chelsea’s odd metaphor about gossip being like a paycheck and wanting to spend it. Even if Elisa didn’t seem to like Charlie calling her out on gossiping to Chelsea and not telling Shannon, it seemed that things were somewhat calmer between this half of the argument.

Charlie sighed, getting herself out of the beanbag and watching the other three walk off towards different parts of the villa. She looked over towards the loungers where the other half of the girls were. 

“Now for round two…” Charlie said to herself before walking to the other group.

Shannon was still trying to get Jo to admit to kissing Ibrahim and to tell her what happened. Lottie was for some reason invested in whatever the tablecloth had to do with the kiss. 

“I think the pressure is getting to her guys.” Charlie finally said. “Maybe we should hold back on the questioning and just let her speak.”

She figured it was worth a shot, but Shannon just wouldn’t let it go, saying it wasn’t nerves from the pressure, but nerves from lying. Marisol even commented about traits of someone lying, but at least backed Charlie up on the stress part.

“Weigh in on this for me, Charlie. Do you think something happened?” Shannon turned towards the other girl, questioning her.

“I think you should talk to Ibrahim. It’s not just Jo involved in all this. He was also there.” Charlie gave Shannon a look and hoped she would listen to her, thankful that Lottie backed her up on that. But it wasn’t to be, as Shannon for some reason wanted to have all the facts before talking to him, which didn’t seem likely. 

After a little more bickering, the argument seemed to calm down for the time being and Charlie needed some more water. She headed to the kitchen where she’d left her bottle, and ran into Chelsea and had a nice easy chat about staring at the refrigerator. It was a nice moment to break up the drama. She would have preferred it to have ended the night, but it seemed some of the girls wouldn’t let things drop so easily.

“Admit it! You kissed him!” Elisa’s voice followed Jo as the two girls came into the kitchen.

Charlie groaned inwardly, wanting everything to quiet down.

“I didn’t! No, it was the other way around!” Jo responded, turning to face Elisa.

“Wait, he kissed you?” Marisol asked, trying to clarify.

“No, no one did anything to anyone…” Jo seemed even more confused at herself.

Then Lottie, still obsessed with the tablecloth aspect, entered with a bedsheet and asked Jo to demonstrate. 

_This is an absolute cluster. I just want to relax._ Charlie took a drink of her water followed by a deep breath with her eyes closed. But of course, Shannon had to ask her about kisses being important, to which she replied “It could have been worse” despite having gotten worked up about a kiss a few weeks ago. Now she realized how bad she must have looked, and Lottie too, despite just trying to stick up for Charlie. She also decided she never wanted to watch back those episodes once on the outside.

Spinning a bit on the stool, she looked towards the horizon and noticed Bobby sitting over by the pool. He’d really seemed to have wanted to help earlier, only to be shut down by the others. She contemplated going to sit with him while the argument raged on in the kitchen.

_I wonder if they’d even care if I just left their argument. I’m not really needed here…_

“I’m going to go check on Bobby.” Charlie said, not even getting a reaction from the other girls, who just continued their arguments.

Charlie got up from her stool and made her way towards the pool. Bobby had always been a good friend, and was similar to her in that neither of them liked the drama. She could tell he was upset by the argument when they first entered the kitchen, and hoped he would be okay. Taking a breather by the pool with him seemed like it would help her calm down for the evening, and hopefully the others would wear themselves out.

“Hey Charlie. Pulling out all the hot stops as usual with that outfit.” Bobby smiled as she sat next to him.

“Thanks Bobby. You always know how to make me smile.” Charlie said, returning his smile.

“Sorry I wasn’t much help back there. I was just worried about you lot, but I think I might have made things worse…” He looked towards the pool, frowning. 

“You definitely didn’t. It was going to be bad no matter what.” Charlie said, hoping he would believe her.

“You really think?” He looked at her hopefully.

“Yeah, it’s not your fault everyone was too caught up in the argument. They still are.” Charlie sighed. “Everyone is so stubborn.”

“You’re right, you’re so right. I just hate seeing people arguing like that.” He looked back down at his hands in his lap. “I never used to care about drama. Save the drama for the stage or TV screen, you know?”

“Unfortunately, we ARE what’s on the TV screen…”

“Shhhh Charlie, don’t break the fourth wall! We can’t let them know we know!” he smiled at her. “It’s just different in here. I feel responsible for everything, which means I want to always fix it. But if I can’t… it’s like my whole world falls apart a little bit.”

Bobby sighs and kicks at the water in the pool. A drop splashes onto her hand as she gets an idea. Reaching into the pool, Charlie cups some water in her hand and splashes him with a good wave of water. He looks stunned for a moment, dripping water.

“Well, that’s definitely one way to snap someone out of their misery.” He laughs and smiles.

“Exactly, it’s the best answer to your worries. Just have some fun, Bobby.” She smiles back, laughing as he shakes his hair like a wet puppy.

“Well maybe I should return the favor!” he replies, and before she can react, he covers her in water, just as she did him.

“Hey!” Charlie exclaims as she shakes some of the water off.

“Don’t splash if you can’t take it back!” Bobby’s smile is contagious as they sit there, the weight of the arguments a bit lighter. “It’s good to just talk it out sometimes. Takes off the weight of always looking for a solution to every problem. That can be exhausting.”

With a sudden yawn and a stretch, Bobby mentions he’s tired and they should probably get to bed. Charlie agrees, especially that a good sleep can make things feel a little better. Even though Bobby had said that the conversation meant a lot to him, Charlie couldn’t help but feel that it may have helped her more than he realized.

They stood up and made their way back to the villa, and Charlie thankfully noticed that the other girls weren’t outside any more. She split from Bobby and made her way to change into her pajamas. Smiling at the sight of Lucas in their bed, she crawled under the covers and curled up to him.

“Night, Charlie.” Lucas said sleepily as he wrapped an arm around her.

And despite the drama that she had been wrangled into, Charlie felt quite comfortable in his arms and drifted off to sleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos and comments! I really appreciate it!


	25. War and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the girls go on a day-trip to the beach, the drama takes the forefront and it looks like Charlie has to do her best to keep everything level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd meant to post this yesterday, but things got busy. Hope you all enjoy!

It was early, and Charlie felt like she’d only just gotten to sleep. For a moment, she forgot where she was until she heard Chelsea’s voice.

“I got a text, I got a text!”

“Yes, we all got it.” That was Shannon, right?

“We all got it, don’t shout.” Definitely Lottie.

Charlie sat up and looked at her phone. A beach day with Sangria. _God I hope we can leave the arguments at the Villa and just enjoy this. Somehow I doubt it._ Charlie noticed a sleepy Lucas start to stir.

“Hmmm what’s happening?” Lucas asked.

“It’s okay babe, go back to sleep.” Charlie smiled as she watched him relax back into the bed and was softly snoring within moments. 

She wished she could stay and spend more time with him today. Yesterday had him off on a date, then she was involved trying to calm the drama. Now today, she was likely going to be caught up in the same drama, though at least there was the promise of sangria. Hopefully the evening would lead to some quality Lucas time.

“Come on girls, lets dress quickly!” Marisol was heading towards the dressing room, so Charlie and the other girls followed suit.

Before getting past the last beds, Charlie noticed Jo still asleep. _She must have been exhausted after all the interrogation last night. I should really wake her._ Frowning at the other girls going into the dressing room, Charlie went over and quietly woke Jo up. It took a few shakes, but at last Jo was up and said she’d meet the her in the dressing room. Now it was time for Charlie to get ready.

The dressing room was a mess as the girls were all in a flurry to get ready. Charlie found one of her favorite suits and put it on, then turned to find her makeup table.

“Charlie we have to go shopping when we’re out of here. I need someone with your style!” Marisol said, causing the other girl to smile.

“Thanks babes, and I’m so up for it!” It felt good that after everything the two were getting along. Charlie hated the fact that she almost let a guy get between them being friends.

“Where’s Jo? Is she not coming?” Lottie asked, apparently unaware of Jo having been asleep when they got the text.

“She’s still asleep!” Elisa sounded amused about it.

“I woke her up, she’s coming.” Charlie said, putting on some mascara.

“I wish you had just left her! It would have been funny!” Elisa frowned, apparently not a fan of the girl who came in with her.

“It would have been mean.” Lottie frowned back at Elisa. 

“But she’s the one who…” Elisa started before being interrupted by Jo’s arrival.

“I’m up, I’m here!” Jo’s energy was sleepy but positive as she entered the dressing room in her bikini. “I nearly put make-up remover in my hair just now! I’m just not a morning person. Like, I catch myself putting the kettle in the fridge, or brushing my teeth with hand soap!”

Charlie made a face at the thought of accidentally using hand soap instead of toothpaste.

“Yeah, I guess weird things happen when you don’t stop and think.” Shannon added coolly.

“Or when other people invent weird things.” Jo shot back.

Charlie was about to say something, when Hope beat her to it, and Chelsea backing her up. The Spice Girls got brought into the conversation after Chelsea mentioned girl power. Thankfully, the conversation was put on hold while the girls all realized they should be getting outside and put on their finishing touches.

To a soundtrack of the Spice Girls, the trip began. For the duration of the short trip to the beach, Charlie was watching the trees pass by, happy to view more of the island they had been spending weeks on. It was a nice feeling, that for a moment she felt peace. With the girls singing and laughing in the background and the lack of tension that had clouded the villa last night was gone, even if just for a short car ride.

The girls exited the cars to see a beautiful view of the ocean, plus a cabana and pool. Chelsea did a good job of bringing the “girls on tour” energy they’d had when they first got to Casa Amor. They all made their way to the cabana as she, Charlie, and Elisa managed to pull together the sangria, glasses, and some snacks. Charlie made sure everyone got a glass as everyone chattered, and Hope decided to make a toast. Elisa, Jo, and Shannon seemed ready to pick fights again, but Hope did her best to get the focus back on her.

“This is ladies’ time, and we need this!” Hope said raising her glass. “So I’d like to propose a toast!”

“To ladies’ time, and we need this!” Chelsea excitedly joined in.

Charlie raised her glass and echoed the sentiment as the other girls followed suit. Now it was time to explore the area as Jo said she wanted to lay by the pool. A different pool, but the same activities, though there was nothing wrong with that.

“Yes, Miss Hope!” Elisa cradled her sangria and joined the girls in following Hope to the poolside.

“Are these for us?!” Jo was the first to notice the bags lined up next to the pool and sat down to take a look. “Oh wow! It’s spa stuff!”

“Shouldn’t we hand them out before people start digging in?” Shannon said, eyeing Jo with a look on her face.

“Girls, maybe I should sit in the middle,” Hope suggested.

“Oh, sorry, I just sat down. I just feel more involved when I’m in the middle,” Jo frowned apologetically. 

“Yeah, we know.” Elisa rolled her eyes, clearly wanting to bring up yesterday.

“Zing! That was a reference to yesterday!” Chelsea added.

“You don’t need to comment on everything, Chelsea.” Shannon also seemed upset at the bubbly girl.

Hope did her best to calm things down again, and Charlie was thankful for it. Even though it seemed likely that the girls were going to have to sort out the drama, she was glad Hope was keeping things civil between everyone for now. Charlie agreed that Hope should sit in the middle, more than happy to let the other girl take on the mediation role. They were both likely going to be working together to keep the peace. So, for now, the girls were content to look into the spa bags and invest themselves in that activity.

“Want me to do some fancy nail varnish on you, Charlie?” Marisol turned and asked.

“Sure! That would be nice!” Charlie was thankful for the offer. 

As Marisol opened the hand lotion and applied it, Charlie closed her eyes and took a breath of eucalyptus and sea air and relaxed a bit. Hope started up some cautious conversation, talking about how nice it was being there. It then led to Jo asking how Elisa’s dates were, but with how she tended to babble when nervous, Elisa made a “gossip-sneezing” comment. Charlie tried comforting Jo, noting how nervous she tended to get in the group. 

Thankfully before the conversation got too far into the gossip related content, Chelsea brought up the Spice Girls again. It at least seemed to get the girls involved, even if Shannon didn’t seem too interested and headed to the bar, followed by Lottie.

“We can’t lose another one! I’m Baby Spice. Which one is Sporty, Charlie?” Chelsea asked, trying to keep the momentum going.

“I mean, Jo is the sporty one. She’s a professional athlete after all.” With a glance to the lounger Jo was on, Charlie could tell she appreciated the inclusion.

“Oh em gee! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that, of course she is!” Chelsea was excited for the confirmation of another Spice Girl, and then was backed up by Hope on it.

“That was easy enough. Picking who’s Scary Spice will be hard,” Chelsea mused.

“A lot of girls here are scary, if you ask me…” Jo had a point, especially considering her entrance to the villa.

“Lottie?” Chelsea suggested.

“I would have said so, but I think Lottie’s really grown.” Hope smiled. “She has her quirks but she’s a lot more relaxed and supportive than when we first got here.”

“Should she be scary, then?” Chelsea still wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, definitely. I think she’d be happy to be Scary Spice.” Charlie agreed.

She started thinking about how the scary part could be applied to how fierce Lottie could be if you crossed her or one of her friends. She also thought about how harsh she was towards Rocco and Marisol on Charlie’s behalf. While it had gotten a bit too much, Lottie definitely meant well, and had learned from it. It was nice to see how the girl had grown in the few weeks on the island.

“I had the same thought! Like, she wouldn’t want to ask for it? But then she’d be really cross if she didn’t get picked.” Chelsea’s point was also accurate, and agreed on by Hope.

“And we’ve already decided I’m Posh Spice,” Hope added.

“Oh yeah! You’ve got the boss vibes down,” Chelsea gave a cheery smile at the other girl.

“Wait, is that just another way of saying I’m bossy?” Hope’s smile faltered.

“No, you know your own mind. It’s a good thing, babes!” Charlie thought about how sometimes Hope could be a little much, but at the same time, she was trying to use it for helpfulness.

“Amazing I’ve always wanted to be Posh Spice!” Hope seemed cheered up by the affirmation.

“Now all we need is a Ginger!” 

“Oh, can I be Ginger Spice?” Charlie asked Chelsea, who seemed to be the head of the Spice Girl Squad.

“Ginger Spice is more than a hair colour. It’s a state of mind! You’re perfect babe!” Chelsea seemed happy, having now named all the Spice Girls in the group.

“Aww, Hannah had reddish hair. She was so pretty,” Hope mused.

“Bless her! She was like a sweet little ginger biscuit!” Chelsea’s words put a smile on Charlie’s face, thinking about how sweet Hannah had been.

With Marisol finishing her work on Charlie’s nails, she stood up to stretch, and fanned her hands a bit, hoping to let the varnish dry. It was then she noticed Elisa stand up and look towards her.

“Time for some drinks. Charlie, come on.”

“Sure. I’ll see the rest of you in a bit.” Charlie said before following the glamorous girl, curious what she was thinking.

Chelsea was trying to start a Spice Girl sing-along, and even though Charlie liked the group and their songs, it was a little much for now. Going to see what Elisa wanted seemed a better option at the time. Following her, Elisa stealthily pulled Charlie towards the back of the cabana, away from the others.

“I don’t know if you and Marisol are close but…” Elisa’s voice was low and questioning. “Do you know if she’s interested in women?”

“Yeah she is. Why do you want to know?”

“Why do you think? I’m in this Villa with a bunch of hot girls… Do you really expect me to just concentrate on the boys?” Elisa had a point. “So I’ve been low-key seeing Marisol as an option for me in the Villa.”

“I mean, yeah, she is. But how would that work?”

“I did the maths in my head. Marisol and I could be in a couple without throwing off the rest of the game. I mean, if she actually picked me instead of Graham. I’m up against that because I came here so late… I guess it’s kind of complicated to make the game of Love Island work well in a situation where some of us are straight and the others aren’t.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“But I think it’s worth carefully trying to figure out.” Elisa seemed to be really considering the option. “Hey, it’d be nice if we could keep this between us for now, by the way.”

“Sure!” Charlie agreed.

“Right. I’ll go up to the bar first then you go a minute after me.” Elisa’s suggestion seemed to make sense so their conversation didn’t seem suspicious. “Good chat.”

Elisa walked back to the bar with a bounce in her step. Charlie took a moment to think about yesterday when she and Marisol had a moment while waiting for Elisa and the boys to come back from the dates. Marisol had mentioned how Elisa reminded her of an ex, and she when the Priya/Noah drama was going on had mentioned how people are usually drawn towards people who remind them of previous partners. Maybe there was a chance for Elisa and Marisol too.

By the time Charlie made it back to the bar, she saw Shannon, Elisa, Lottie, and Marisol all sitting and chatting over their sangria. She accepted Marisol’s offer of a top-up on her sangria and sat down to join the girls. Elisa was talking about her own work as a social media influencer in the beauty sphere, as well as her community and ability to work with vocabulary and culture.

“You get it, don’t you Charlie? You work in the social media space too. So you know how it is,” Elisa asked her.

“Totally! The influencer landscape is part of today’s cultural fabric. It’s crazy how many people can relate to each other through all of these various mediums. It’s a really good feeling finding someone you can connect with through their content, or the feeling of when your content is relatable to others.” Charlie smiled, thinking of her own community in the gaming sphere.

“It really has revolutionized the beauty business and consumer culture too,” Lottie added. Being a makeup artist, the Aussie girl also understood.

“It’s not really something I’ve gotten to understand. I’m pretty cautious when it comes to what I put out there.” Shannon frowned. “My industry is really competitive, and I’m always worried something could be used against me.”

“You seem mad confident, though,” Elisa said.

“Things aren’t always as they seem,” Shannon replied.

“You and Ibrahim do have a lot in common, Shannon,” Marisol joined in the conversation.

“Yeah, which is definitely why I’m going to end up with him. It’s only a matter of time before Jo makes a tactical mistake. Ibrahim needs someone who can take things slow, not an impulse-kisser.” Shannon seemed at least confident in these words.

“That’s what I said to Chelsea!” Elisa exclaimed.

“I think slow would be good for him, too.” Marisol agreed with the other girls.

“Jo’s insecure and rushing things. So my strategy is to wait until it goes sideways, then make my big move.” Shannon seemed to have everything planned, which seemed fitting for a professional poker player.

“Doesn’t that sound kind of calculating?” Lottie didn’t seem too impressed with the plan.

“Isn’t it better to just spend time together and see how it goes?” Charlie hadn’t come in with any plan, aside from seeing how things went.

“That’s what they want you to think,” was Shannon’s reply.

“Um, who?” Lottie seemed as confused as Charlie.

“I’ve seen a lot of girls struggle in here because they don’t have a strategy. Waiting to see who picks you, or spreading your bets among a few different boys? That’s a dead end. I knew when I came in here that Rahim was the one for me. So I worked out my strategy around what we have in common. Jo doesn’t stand a chance,” Shannon smirked.

“A chance at what?” Jo asked as she and the other girls had walked over from the pool.

How had they not noticed the other girls joining them? Charlie took a pre-emptive breath, knowing she was going to have to step in soon. This was the moment that was likely to break everything open. Which of course, Shannon tried to deny saying Jo’s name, despite everyone hearing it. Hope tried to diffuse everything by bringing up how they figured out who was which Spice Girl. Chelsea joined Hope with the announcement, but Jo wouldn’t drop the subject of Shannon talking about her.

“Why not? You keep pretending you didn’t kiss Ibrahim.” Shannon shot back.

“Yeah, that’s the thing I don’t get. Why lie?” Elisa butted in, having been the one who saw it and talked about it in the first place.

“Why do I have to get grilled about a normal date? It’s normal to kiss on a date!” Jo seemed at the end of her patience with everyone. 

Lottie opened the Bombay Mix, and Charlie was tempted to grab some as well.

“Wow, so it really did happen!” Chelsea seemed surprised, despite also having had a part in the spreading of the gossip.

“You didn’t believe me? Then why did you tell everyone?” Elisa turned to Chelsea.

“I’m not done announcing the Spice Girls!” Hope was trying, bless her heart.

Charlie sighed and snuck a hand over to take some Bombay Mix from the bag in front of Lottie. _I’m going to need some more energy for this._ The bickering continued and Charlie did her best to prepare herself for the massive mediation that she was likely about to get into.

After a bit of time, most of the girls seemed out of words for the moment, but the energy of conflict still hung around the cabana. 

“I know things got a bit tense earlier, so let’s take a minute to calm down.” Hope seemed ready to start the discussion, and Charlie figured she’d also get involved. “Once we’re all calmed down, I think we can talk out some of our issues like adults, OK?”

“I feel like we’re in detention,” Elisa whispers into Charlie’s ear. “Yes, Miss Hope!”

Charlie held in a laugh, but could feel the small smile appear on her lips. Hope continued talking about wanting to have a nice day at the beach, and their ups and downs. Chelsea caught on to the energy of wanting to unite everyone, and decided to include a metaphor about them all being like the sangria. It was such a Chelsea thing to do, but it made her smile. The girl had a unique way of seeing things, but you could always tell that she wanted everyone to smile too. 

A conversation of which fruit in the sangria each girl was may have gone a little weird though. Even if Elisa seemed against being a grape (which Chelsea said she’d never make her), it was well-intentioned talk. But that Chelsea said Charlie would be the wine itself, it was actually quite touching. After those first few days especially, Charlie had done her best to help everyone get along. While it may not always be acknowledged, it was really nice to have Chelsea mention it.

Chelsea and Charlie shared a hug, only to be disrupted by Shannon, who apparently didn’t get the sentiment of fruit and wine talk. And there went a nice moment, as Shannon and Jo started bickering again.

“Hope’s right. We need to talk this out like adults.” Charlie took the moment to start setting the foundation of what was likely to be a long talk, with some probable yelling.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Hope gave the girl’s hand a squeeze, which was appreciated. “I really feel like you’ve taken the high road at every opportunity, hun. Let’s calmly say what we have to say to each other, one at a time.”

“So who should go first?” Lottie brought up a good point.

“I just don’t like being made to feel like I’ve done something wrong just for cracking on. We’re all doing it.” Jo decided to take Lottie’s words as a mark for her to go.

“Well, Jo, I feel like you’re always speaking first, and I still haven’t gotten to say my piece yet,” Shannon commented, which was a valid statement.

Elisa and Jo started bickering next, before settling on moving blame for the situation to Chelsea. Even Lottie and Marisol agreed that Chelsea shouldn’t have spread the drama. Charlie internally rolled her eyes, wondering why everyone forgot that Elisa was the one who shared it first. That would be talked about later, but Charlie remembered how Chelsea was open to apologizing to Lottie after what happened the night she first came into the Villa. Starting with her openness might be the best way to go about it.

“Okay ladies, simmer down. Do you want a chance to respond, Chelsea?” Charlie did her best to direct the conversation towards her friend.

“You’re a star, Charlie. I didn’t mean to cause drama, I promise. I just didn’t realize there was such a big secret! If Elisa saw it, then so did her date, right?” Chelsea never meant to intentionally start drama, poor thing.

“Secrets do have a way of coming out here, one way or another,” Lottie agreed.

“Hope keeps saying we should ‘get things out in the open’, but me, I’m always an open book. I just assumed we were all open with each other already! I guess I was wrong.” Chelsea frowned.

“Yeah, you were. Your ‘openness’ was really insensitive. I just feel like I never got a real explanation for what happened on that date. And I do think I deserve one.” Charlie could tell Shannon meant what she said and was clearly upset about it.

“So I guess next, why did Jo lie? Elisa saw it and it seems to be what had happened…” Charlie tried to be tactile with it, but could tell Jo was upset at having it brought up but responded anyways.

“No one asked me what happened. Elisa just went around telling everybody that I did this whole slick tablecloth move to lure him in. That’s not how it is!” 

“I told Chelsea, who I didn’t realize was going to tell everybody!” Elisa seemed content trying to not take any blame.

“What was the big secret? You didn’t have to call me names, Elisa.” Chelsea was still upset over the ‘gossip-sneezer’ comment then. That would have to be addressed.

Honesty and name calling were brought up more, before Hope helped reign in the conversation back to Jo and the kiss.

“Why should I explain anything? Someone gets upset either way!” Jo was getting flustered.

“Anyways, it’s best if we don’t pin all the blame on Jo.” 

Hope was correct in that aspect. But then the other girls were trying to suggest what the real problem was, and blame each other with lying, name-calling, and the other same things that had been brought up last night. At least Charlie was able to get everyone agreeing that Ibrahim was also a big part of the problem, having not spoken up or getting involved. Now they were getting to the big stuff, and it was Lottie who was helping here, but unsure where to go next.

“I think Chelsea should be the first to apologise,” Charlie suggested, hoping to work backwards in the order necessary.

“Why?” Was the questioning response. “I was just being a good friend! But I’m sorry I blabbed before Jo and Shannon could properly talk.”

“Wow, Chelsea. You made that easy.” Elisa seemed surprised that Chelsea would apologise so quickly.

“Why didn’t you just apologise earlier?” Jo asked.

“Nobody asked me to!” Charlie was glad she started with Chelsea, knowing the girl would be a help with her apology.

“Elisa was the one who jumped to conclusions. I leaned back in my chair and lost balance. We were both laughing and then I grabbed the tablecloth. The tablecloth! Not Rahim. And so yeah. That’s all. The kiss was mutual, whether Shannon likes it or not.” Jo admitted, finally addressing what happened.

“You’re a professional cyclist! How am I supposed to believe you lost your balance in a chair!” Shannon clearly wasn’t ready to give up the fight.

At least Marisol backed up Jo, noting how her nervousness makes her awkward and it was possible. Elisa admitted that could have been what she saw, not just Jo going in for the kiss. _Okay, working backwards. I wonder if I can get Elisa to apologise…_

“I think it’s time Elisa came clean, too.” Charlie suggested.

“I really wasn’t trying to start drama… I really thought she leaned into him, and I didn’t expect Chelsea to spread it around. But It was cool of you to be the first to apoloise, Chelsea. I probably could have done some things differently, too.” Elisa went quiet for a moment in her thoughts.

“Is that an apology, Elisa?” Hope asked.

“Kind of… Fine, all right. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, Jo.” Two apologies down. 

“Wow. Thank you!” Jo seemed truly thankful at Elisa’s words.

“And I’m sorry for calling you a gossip-sneezer, Chelsea.” Elisa seemed embarrassed at her actions and it was clear she meant her words.

“No problem at all, babes. I mean, you weren’t exactly wrong!” Chelsea’s acceptance and cheerfulness seemed to return.

However, despite clearing up what happened, Shannon still didn’t see anything as resolved. Charlie wasn’t sure how she could get Shannon and Jo to see eye-to-eye on the subject. At least they didn’t have to worry about Chelsea and Elisa having a fight as well, or Jo being upset with either of those two. So Lottie did her best to help move things forward to see who needed to talk next. Charlie thought for a moment, knowing it should be either Jo or Shannon, but not sure how either would react. Jo had already told them what had happened, but could there be anything else she could say that would make Shannon back off? And something told Charlie that Shannon wouldn’t have anything else to say. 

_Well, let’s see if we can get anything else from Jo I guess._

“It’s time for Jo to speak.” Charlie suggested, hoping it would help.

“I already explained everything! The others blew it way out of proportion. I’m not apologizing!”

“If Jo isn’t sorry, I’m certainly not either.”

 _Okay that didn’t work as I’d hoped._ Charlie tried to think if anything else would help, as Hope tried to even things out by saying they’re both heard. Hope had a point that it had still been a productive talk, even if some people weren’t willing to apologise. But of course, Shannon and Elisa had to bring up the “Miss Hope” comments again, which was losing its humour for Charlie. She wasn’t the only one, apparently.

“I think the whole ‘Miss Hope’ thing has been done to death. None of us would have ever talked anything through without Hope’s help.” Lottie made a great point, and Charlie smiled at her friend, thankful for her speaking up.

Charlie backed up both Hope and Lottie’s words as the other girls tried to put some form of blame on Hope. That wasn’t fair at all, considering the girl had done her best to keep everyone talking and civil. Lottie also was appreciative of the support, and it seemed at least the three of them were making good progress.

“Charlie is the one who bossed around the apologies.” Jo’s words really hit Charlie.

“I made suggestions. How is that bossy?” Charlie was hurt. All she wanted was to stop the drama. Hope returned the favor and backed her up, saying she was helpful as well.

“Charlie is a total people-pleaser, and everyone knows it!” Apparently, Jo wasn’t done with her attacks.

“I… wow Jo.” Charlie tried taking a breath, feeling the adrenaline of working out arguments falling off. Her chest started tightening with anxiety, not sure she could find any words to defend herself.

“That’s out of order. She cares about the group, unlike you!” Hope’s words were appreciated by Charlie, who did her best to give her an appreciative look.

Elisa still didn’t seem content with Hope’s words or actions. Even Marisol seemed affected by the energy and shot back a mean-spirited retort to Lottie, though she quickly apologised. Charlie was still trying to calm down her emotions as the bickering started up again. It was starting to get to be too much.

“Thank goodness Charlie is here to keep us all civil, eh, ladies?” Jo glanced at her, and Charlie just stared back for a moment.

“Okay girls, listen up.” Charlie tried to start talking, but was interrupted again by Jo.

“Oh, Charlie wants attention? What a surprise.”

“Shhh!” Hope shot back at Jo.

“Please. It’s really important to me that we’re all friends in here.” Charlie pleaded with Jo to just let her speak. She wouldn’t be able to deal with this drama continuing back to the Villa again.

“I think you’ve definitely shown that through how you’ve treated people.” Hope’s support bolstered Charlie’s courage.

“I guess you have, Charlie.” Jo begrudgingly agreed.

“Thank you. But we have to acknowledge that sometimes, we can’t all have what we want without stepping on each other’s toes. We need to try our hardest not to let that affect how we treat each other. I know I learned that after realizing how I had treated Marisol, and I’m so thankful we’re able to be friends now. And I think even Hope felt the same despite what happened with Priya. It’s not worth the drama.” Charlie could feel herself getting a bit emotional, just so drained with everything that had been going on.

“Babes, that is beautiful!” Chelsea clapped, helping Charlie to continue.

“We all want to find love, and we don’t want to hurt anyone along the way, or be hurt ourselves. From here on out, lets at least try to be as honest and supportive with each other as we can.” Charlie smiled at the rest of the girls, hopeful they would agree.

Marisol agreed first, and then Elisa and Jo did as well. Charlie sighed in relief as Jo and Shannon talked to each other and apologized to each other. Elisa even finally apologized for not speaking to either of them before spreading things to Chelsea, who then apologized again for her part in everything. So after all was said and done, everyone was on much better terms with each other, and they were able to spend the rest of the time enjoying the sangria and sunshine.


	26. Couple Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Charlie get to prepare dinner for the islanders, and the next morning the islanders get breakfast in bed. For once, things seem pretty calm on Love Island.

After a much better second half of the day at the beach, the girls finally arrived back at the villa. As soon as they walked in the door, Charlie felt her phone vibrate. One of the Villa couples was going to be making dinner for everyone tonight, and the public had chosen her and Lucas.

“We got this!” Lucas kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

The two separated as they got ready to make dinner, and Charlie could wash off and change out of her bikini. She and Lucas were making dinner. Together. She changed into her favorite black rose jumpsuit and examined herself in the mirror. She couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous about cooking with him. So much had happened in the past couple days and she was finally going to spend some quality time with him. She excitedly made her way down to the kitchen.

“You look so great in that outfit. I love it.” Lucas greeted her with a kiss on the cheek again.

“Thanks babe!” Charlie could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she blushed.

Charlie was thankful he’d turned to examine the various food and ingredients sitting out that they had to work with.

“Amazing! The kitchen has been fully stocked!”

“We have loads of options!” Charlie looked over everything with him.

“We can make anything we want, huh?” Lucas smiled at her. “It’s our big chance to impress everyone. Are you much of a cook then, Charlie?”

“Not gonna lie, I’m pretty good. I’ve even done some cooking streams, which are a lot more entertaining to do than I would have thought.” She let out a small laugh before smiling at him.

“Ace! I knew I there was a reason I coupled up with you.” Still smiling, Lucas nudged her with his elbow.

Charlie returned the nudge, laughing. “Oh, is that it!”

The two started getting things ready and decided on making something with the king prawns and a garlic and cream sauce. Charlie knew she could do that, as seafood was one of her favorites and she loved making various sauces. With Lucas supporting her in the decision, Charlie was able to feel her body relaxing a bit. The prep was nice as they laughed and joked a bit. There was a natural easiness between the two as they cooked, and Charlie found it hard to not imagine them in her own kitchen, cooking for themselves. Looking up from the greens he was chopping, Lucas smiled.

“This is actually pretty fun, cooking with you.”

“It really is.”

The conversation turned towards the girls trip, and then towards what the boys did while they were gone. Nothing seemed too stressful as they went about the cooking. 

“These onions are making my eyes well up!” Lucas’ eyes were getting irritated by the onion, and Charlie couldn’t help but think he still looked cute. “Isn’t there some trick to keep the onions from hurting your eyes?”

“Oh, babe, I should have mentioned this first. Cut off the ends and soak them in water for about fifteen minutes.”

“I’m impressed you know that. I’ll have to use it next time we cook. Thank you.” Lucas smiled despite his eyes being irritated.

“You’re welcome.” Charlie’s smile widened as she turned back towards the prawns.

_He said the next time we cook. Meaning he’s thinking about a future for us, right?_

“You know, it’s kind of hot being in the kitchen together.” Lucas smirked at Charlie from his spot next to her at the stove. “Have you ever gotten with someone in the kitchen before? In the intimate sense.”

“I mean, I’m definitely a fan of the kitchen.” Charlie wished she could blame the heat of the stove for the redness on her cheeks.

That scene Charlie had found herself imagining before of her and Lucas cooking in her kitchen at home had now turned to something a little steamier, and not from boiled water.

“Then why don’t we get cooking for real?” Oh, this boy was trouble.

Charlie turns and puts her hand on Lucas’ smooth chest.

“Close your eyes.” She smiled.

“What are you going to do?”

“Just close your eyes.”

Charlie could feel his heart rate quicken under her palm. Her eyes travel from his long eyelashes down to his slightly parted lips. Despite how confident Lucas always seemed when it came to initiating kisses and the like, she loved how much it affected him when she took control. She could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his breathing even. Charlie smiled again and lifted herself up to gently kiss his forehead. She lowered down a little, lightly kiss his cheek, before settling her arms around his neck and putting her lips to his. It was sweet and soft, and utterly perfect.

“Perfect,” Charlie said before turning back to the food.

“I’ve given up trying to figure you out.” Lucas said, eyes now open and watching the woman before him.

“Good.” This was all the response she could get out before he gently took her chin his hand and guided her lips back to his.

And for a moment, nothing else mattered. The two lost themselves in each other, in a kiss that meant more than any that had come before. If she had doubted it at all before, Charlie knew she was lost to him. As they slowly brought themselves back to reality, she smiled up at him.

A hissing sound interrupts the moment.

“Oh no the pot’s boiling over!” Lucas notices it first.

“Oh no, the prawns!” Charlie’s face warms as she remembers that they were cooking for everyone.

“I got it.” Lucas said as he took the pot off the heat and removed the lid. “Let’s hope it’s not going to be totally ruined.”

“I mean… we got distracted. Hopefully they’ll understand.” She bit her lip looking up at him.

“We did our best!” He said, making her feel better. “I just couldn’t help myself though.”

“And I can’t resist your charm.” Charlie smiled at him before working on the plating of the prawns and sauce. She took her time, making sure they each looked good, hopefully to make up for any issues with the prawns cooking.

“I’m actually impressed with us, Charlie. You can tell when something’s made with a bit of love.” Lucas admired the work she put in to the plating.

The two then worked on getting each plate together, putting on a lid, and working them onto a dining cart. A table had been set up on the lawn, and they were to serve everyone out there and eat all together.

“Think they’ll like it?” Lucas asked.

“Let’s hope so.” Charlie looked at the plates assembled on the cart.

“I don’t think we’ll be earning any Michelin stars, but we made it through that nicely, I think. No arguments, and I enjoyed it.” He smiled at Charlie. “How did you like our first time cooking as a couple?”

“Honestly? It was a lot of fun.” She wanted to say more, about hoping they could do it again but wasn’t sure if it would be too much.

“I agree. It’s another positive sign for us as a couple, you know?”

With a smile on both of their faces, they made their way towards the tables where the other islanders were seated. The lawn had been decorated up with flowers and fruit, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Chelsea volunteered to help the couple give everyone their plates and soon they were all seated.

“We prepared king prawns with roasted garlic alfredo sauce for you all tonight,” Charlie said, trying to give the air of a fancy waiter.

While Jo said she didn’t like seafood, Gary at least responded right after that he was a fan of prawns. Charlie was touched when Bobby stood up to give a toast to her and Lucas for making the dinner.

“Lucas, you’re a lucky guy. Charlie, you can do better.”

“Wow, thanks, Bobby.” She was sure he was joking, but also felt that she was the lucky one to have had another chance with him.

Everyone started eating and bits of conversation flowed. Charlie was thankful it seemed everyone was satisfied with the meal. She was even surprised when Graham made a positive comment on it, especially since he was the crab king. Marisol brought up how fascinating power dynamics in the kitchen would be to watch.

“The pressure of cooking for all of you definitely brought us closer together.” Charlie looked up from her plate and smiled at Lucas.

He returned her smile. “Charlie and I were just chatting before about it being a positive sign that we got on so well.”

“Very interesting.” Marisol mused.

“Glad to see we have the Marisol seal of approval.”

“You should be. It doesn’t come easy.”

The banter between Lucas and Marisol was nice, especially because of hearing she approved of the two of them. Charlie had always been a bit worried, considering when she and Lucas first coupled up, Marisol was also interested in him. But Marisol took a bite and smiled at Graham, and seemed like she was quite happy in her own couple.

“The one bit of feedback I’d give is that the texture of the king prawns is a bit off.” Jo pointed out the one part Charlie was afraid of.

“Yeah, we got a little distracted while cooking…” Lucas said.

“You mean you did kitchen bits?” Bobby cut in. Leave it to Bobby to say something like that.

And thus the repeating of ‘kitchen bits’ happened, and Charlie found herself blushing.

“Charlie said shew as all about doing kitchen bits!” Lucas responded, getting a little flustered.

“So of course you had to get in some kitchen bits of your own.” Bobby’s tone was comically suggestive, and he waggled his eyebrows as he looked at the two.

“Oh my god you guys, it was only a kiss.” Charlie tried speaking up in order to stop the continued conversation about ‘kitchen bits’.

Thankfully, the conversation got turned to songs and then the Spice Girls. A perfect time to bring up the new Villa Spice Girls. The boys seemed interested in hearing about what happened during the girls’ day at the beach.

“Well, we had some things to work through together, but I’m glad we talked it out.” Charlie knew she couldn’t gloss over that there was some discussion over things, but at least that it ended well.

Rahim seemed to think that meant they didn’t talk about his date with Jo, which of course was brought up. The girls told him about it, and that at least they were able to make up. Elisa and Chelsea shared their own lessons they learned, and Charlie laughed internally about “Miss Hope” actually helping teach them some lessons.

The nice part was when Rahim admitted he should have been more honest, and that he and Jo had kissed. With his apology, that meant they were able to get the last piece of the apology puzzle and Charlie was thankful. Finally, they could really move past all the drama. Charlie made sure to thank Rahim for his honesty, knowing how hard it was for him. He really had come a long way since the first week on Love Island.

“Charlie really stepped up to help us clear the air. So not only did she make this gorgeous dinner tonight, but she saved the day, too.” Lottie made sure that Charlie got the praise she was due.

“Lottie also helped out with the peacemaking.” Charlie smiled at her friend, making sure she knew her help was appreciated as well.

Then the conversation was turned to finding out what the boys did while they had the villa to themselves. The girls tried to guess, but Charlie figured they were living in their imaginations and having some fun that way, which turned out to be correct. Somehow, they’d found pool floaties and imagined they were pirates. Bobby weaved a tale of how they started their pirate game, and the titles they gave each other. Seeing them laughing and happy was infectious and Charlie laughed along with them.

As they were finishing up their conversation, Charlie felt her phone vibrate. There was a congratulations for successfully making dinner for everyone, but the last part was what really got her attention.

“Tomorrow night, the boys will choose who they want to recouple with, and the public will decide who picks first.”

As she finished reading the text, Charlie saw Lucas sit up straighter. 

“I’ve already decided.” Lucas’s gaze pointed towards Charlie and smiled thinking about how she couldn’t imagine picking anyone else.

Heat rose to her cheeks as Charlie smiled back at Lucas. That he was so quick to announce that he was already decided made her heart flutter. She barely heard the conversation between Hope, Bobby, and Noah while she was thinking about Lucas. Everyone continued chatting, and she added bits here and there, but felt herself losing energy.

“I think I’m going to turn in.” Charlie said, yawning before giving a smile to Lucas.

“I’ll see you in there,” he replied.

Charlie got up and made her way inside the Villa to change into her night clothes. She smiled as she decided on her black lingerie set with the blue robe. _I’m pretty sure this is a favorite of Lucas’._ Charlie thought as she put it on and started washing off her face for the evening. By the time she made it to the bed, Lucas was already waiting, and held up the duvet for her to get in, with a smile on his face.

Returning his smile, Charlie crawled into the bed and got comfortable. She lay her head on his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and did the same. The two were a picture of perfect contentment. Charlie listened to the relaxing sound of his heartbeat as she felt her body relax even more before he broke the silence.

“Today was a lot. I never want to hear the words ‘kitchen bits’ ever again.” Lucas let out a small laugh, before thinking about what he wanted to say next. “Hey, Charlie.”

“What’s up?” She asked, looking up towards his face.

“Do you believe in aliens?” The question seemed almost random, but also important.

“Well, there’s no way to know for sure, but I think there’s a reasonable chance. I mean, even if it’s like, bacteria or something.” Charlie thought about her response and how possible it was.

“It’s gotta be more than that. The universe is just too big.” His voice held more excitement than it had previously, happy that she didn’t shut him down in his belief.

“Awww, do you want to meet an alien?” Her smile widened as she could feel his passion on the topic.

“I can’t understand why anyone wouldn’t want to! It would be amazing!”

Charlie laughed a little more and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his muscular body.

“Hey babe… I’ve got an itch right on my shoulder blade. Since your hand’s sort of near there anyways, would you mind getting it for me?” He almost seemed nervous asking, and she found it so adorable.

Adjusting her arm, Charlie moved her finger nails gently across his shoulder, trying to get the spot he said.

“Ooooh. That’s _perfect_.” Lucas said, practically purring. “Now I know why you girls pay so much attention to your nails.”

“You didn’t think it was for the aesthetic, did you?” Charlie kept her face completely serious as she replied, “Every time I get them done, I’m like… ‘Mmm I can’t wait to use these babies on some dude with an itch who is too lazy to get it himself’.”

“What would I do without you?” Trying to stifle his laugh, Lucas failed and it came out louder than he intended.

“Oh, perish, probably.” She said, moving her face closer to his.

“Most likely.” Lucas moved his face closer to hers, but instead of a kiss, he yawned in Charlie’s face.

And so, a yawn volley happened, the two unable to stop for at least two minutes. As the last yawn happens, he sleepily blinks at Charlie and smiles.

“I think that’s our sign to get some sleep now.”

“Yeah, I think so. Night, babe.” Charlie moved in and gave him a kiss before he could yawn again.

“Sweet dreams.” Lucas kissed Charlie on the forehead. “If I start stealing all the blankets, just give me a kick. But, you know, a gentle kick.”

“We’ll see.” She replied before settling her head back on his chest.

Comfortably wrapped in each other arms, and oblivious to anyone else in the room, the two fell asleep to the sound of each other’s’ breathing. And Charlie did have sweet dreams, saucy even, imagining her and Lucas in the continued scene she’d previously fantasized in her kitchen at home.

It felt early still when Charlie woke up the next morning, still in Lucas’ arms. Shortly after, he woke u as well and the two started whispering about what might be in store for the day. Lucas mused that many couples are probably thinking about the future as well. He smiles as he moves so he’s lying on his side so the two are facing each other.

“What’s the first thing you’ll do when you get back home?” He asked.

“You think I’m going home soon?” Why that was the first thing out of her mouth, Charlie wasn’t sure and she could have kicked herself.

“No, I think you and I could win, actually.” Lucas smiled at her. “But we all have to leave the Villa one way or another, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Her heart fluttered knowing Lucas thought they could win. “Honestly, I can’t wait to see my friends and tell them all about the Villa. There’s so much they probably missed depending on what the broadcast shows.”

“Make sure you include the highlights.” 

“Oh? And those are?”

“I’d say I’m the big highlight. Wouldn’t you?”

“Well you’re certainly confident!” Charlie laughed softly, but knew she would definitely be talking about him a lot. Though she also hoped he’d be there with her.

“For my part, I feel like I’ve learned a lot here.” Lucas took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t come here expecting to find The One, necessarily. But now that I’ve met you? I’m starting to think more seriously about what I want from the future. What are your thoughts about marriage and kids? Is that something you see in your future?”

“Do I want to get married? Are you asking me?” Charlie couldn’t help teasing him, despite how quickly her heart started beating when he asked. It was one thing to find yourself in a relationship with someone, especially on a reality show. It was another thing entirely to consider marriage, though she was sure it was just a question about marriage in general.

Sure she’d thought about getting married. What girl hasn’t imagined her own wedding? Kids, she wasn’t so sure about. Having grown up babysitting neighboring kids in order to fund her love of gaming, Charlie had a lot of experience with them. However, she really didn’t think it was something she wanted for herself. Thankfully, her teasing behavior worked and Lucas had to put his face in the sheets to muffle his laughter. Charlie smiled, thankful the deflect worked somewhat.

“Not right now! I mean in general, in your future!” He said once he stopped his laughter.

“I knew what you meant. I’m just playing.”

“I didn’t mean anything weird by it, though. Just curious.”

“Yeah, I guess I wasn't expecting that so early in the morning.”

“It’s a normal question!” His face grew a bit more serious. “I’m not sure if I’m the marriage and kids type, anyway. Not to get all serious on you this early in the morning.”

“I doubt we’re the only ones who’ve been talking about life after the Villa.” Charlie frowned. “Two of the girls sleeping in this room might not be here tomorrow.”

“At least you’re not in any danger.” The look in Lucas’ eyes as they met hers was heart-melting.

Charlie blushed and bit her lip as she leaned her head over and nudged her forehead against his shoulder. He moved his head to her ear and whispered to her. 

“If you had to pick one girl to go home, who would it be?”

Charlie was about to say she wouldn’t be able to pick when Hope’s voice called out about all the whispering going on. Turns out pretty much everyone was whispering in the darkness. The lights popped on and everyone started sitting up in their beds. Bobby started talking about a Scops owl as everyone was trying to wake themselves up. Bobby’s impression sounded pretty good comparing it to what she’d vaguely heard in the night. The best part was when Elisa finally woke and freaked out about thinking the owl was inside.

The atmosphere in the shared living room was easy and comfortable. It had been a while since they’d been able to just relax like this in the morning, moving to the bed of whoever you wanted to talk with. Then the conversation went from owls to other morning vibes.

“Quick! Sexiest thing in the morning, Charlie!” Lucas asked her, putting her on the spot.

“Oh, definitely the bed hair.” Charlie bit her lip coyly as she eyed Lucas’ hair before returning her eyes to his face. His hair was usually so perfectly coiffed during the day, but in the morning? It was a bit unruly and she’d come to love it.

Elisa agreed and Charlie was about to make another comment, but the conversation took another turn. Jo had to bring up the fact that this wouldn’t be the same group as they’d have tomorrow night. Thankfully Bobby did a good job deflecting that conversation, and they settled on the topic of breakfast. Lottie suggested she could bring stuff in from the kitchen for everyone, and Lucas agreed to help.

“Oh, man. I could really go for some fry up right now.” Charlie said, thinking of some delicious eggs and bacon. She wasn’t the only one as others agreed with her thoughts.

“Is there anything I can’t do?” Lucas winked at Charlie as he answered Lottie’s question of them being able to make that happen.

Charlie’s eyes followed Lucas’ form as he and Lottie made their way towards the kitchen in order to get breakfast started. Shortly after they exited, Lottie’s voice rang out exclaiming there was a breakfast buffet set up already. While the plates were getting served, Charlie took the time to go change for the day before returning to the bedroom and waiting for Lucas to bring her a plate.

“Don’t be surprised if you find me in your wardrobe tomorrow, Charlie.” Lottie said, eyeing her.

“What? Why?” Charlie asked.

“Because I want to steal your new style. You look gorgeous in that!”

“That’s well sweet. Thank you, Lottie!” Charlie smiled and was glad she’d decided to put something new on. 

As everyone was laughing over Bobby’s owl impersonation startling Elisa (who said they just make her uncomfortable), Charlie noticed Lucas entering the room again. He held a plate of eggs and toast and smiled as he sat on the bed with her. She could feel the warmth of his thighs as the gently met hers. Lucas winked as he settled in, plate in hand.

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked.

“Only if you feed me breakfast.” Charlie replied with a smirk. “It’s not truly a luxurious breakfast in bed experience if I don’t have someone to feed it to me. What do you say?”

The sound of Lucas’ laugh sent an excited shiver through her body.

“You are a demanding customer, aren’t you? All right, hold still.”

Lucas piled some eggs onto a slice of toast and delicately held it out towards Charlie’s mouth. It was in that moment they lost any awareness of the other islanders in the room enjoying their breakfasts and conversations. Coyly, she moves her mouth towards the edge of toast where one of his fingers held it up. His eyes lit up in surprise as she gently ran her teeth across his skin. The excited shivers she felt at his laugh were nothing compared to the feeling pulsing through her as their eyes were locked. Lucas’ stunned and excited look caused the heat to flow through her body.

“Delicious.” Charlie said as she finished the small bite of toast and eggs she got after teasing him.

“I’m glad you think so.” The glimmer in his eyes remained as he looked her up and down.

“I could get used to this. I feel like a princess.”

“Does that make me your royal attendant?”

“Too right. I’ll have you polish my crown next.” She didn’t mean to make it sound dirty, but she couldn’t control her breathing as their eyes still remained on each other.

“What an honor. Thank you, Charlie!” Lucas’ smirk was a promise of things to come.

“That’s Princess Charlie to you!” She moved her face closer towards his.

“Of course. I’m so sorry, your highness.” He started moving closer to Charlie, preparing to ravish her with his lips.

“OMG YOU TWO! GET A ROOM!” And there was Chelsea, bringing the couple back to the real world.

Raised eyebrows all directed towards Charlie and Lucas caused both of them to blush. Charlie hid her face in Lucas’ shoulder. That had never happened to her with anyone else. Little did she know, Lucas was thinking the same thing. With her face against his shoulder, he wondered if she could feel or hear how fast his heart was beating. It was those same feelings that had made him so confused and make a huge mistake when he coupled with Blake. But Lucas knew now that he couldn’t let himself sabotage this relationship again. She meant too much to him for that.

“We’re just messing around. There’s nothing… inappropriate about it.” Lucas tried to brush off the attention.

“Then why are you blushing, babes?” Chelsea’s knowing smile only caused his face to heat up more.

“So... um… Who hasn’t had breakfast yet?” He kissed Charlie on the forehead before getting off the bed and handing out some more food.

Charlie looks over to see Chelsea covering her mouth as she tries to hide a giggle. Charlies face was still red as she moved her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool them down. She looked back at Lucas as he was finishing handing out breakfast before looking back at Chelsea. Charlie tried saying something, but Chelsea just smiled with glee, knowing there were definitely some strong feelings between the two. Charlie shook her head and turned her attention to the conversation of cartoons and hobbies as she worked on eating more of her breakfast. Good thing she payed attention, because of course, someone asked for her opinion.

“I don’t know if you have to be into the same things as your partner. But also, it’s important to support their interests, and feel like they support yours.” Charlie smiled, thinking about her conversation with Lucas about his belief in aliens last night, and how happy it made him.

“You know what would be fun? Baking with Bobby!” Charlie loved baking and thought how fun it would be to have a Villa baking lesson with Bobby.

As most of the other girls agreed, she could see Bobby blush a little before deciding he should go help tidy the kitchen. Lucas said he’d go with him, so Charlie smiled and watched him walk away again. She couldn’t help it, he had very fine… features that she admired. And so everyone got busy making sure everything had been cleaned up, beds and plates alike, before wandering off to various areas of the Villa.

Charlie was finishing adjusting the sheets and pillows on her bed when she realized it was just her and Hope. For some reason, the other girl wanted to have a conversation about the recoupling, as if there were some big surprise that might happen. She couldn’t be 100% sure but it seemed like good odds that Lucas was going to pick her. Wasn’t their moment that everyone called them out on proof enough? Not to mention when he’d said he was decided and looked right at her during dinner the night before.

“Well, lets go tell him!”

When Hope jumped out of the bed and said they should let him know, Charlie was stunned. Lucas knew she wanted him to pick her already, right? Why was Hope being so persistent about telling him. And why wouldn’t she just let Charlie go talk to him on her own? Not knowing what else to do, she got up and followed after Hope, hoping she could get to Lucas before the other girl.


	27. I Can't Help Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another recoupling coming up, everyone's considering what could happen. Thankfully, it seems Charlie and Lucas are on the same page and there drama on the island has calmed down.

Running out of the Villa in hopes of catching up to Hope, Charlie saw Lucas laying by the pool. Hope was on a direct path to him, and Charlie did what she could to get to him first.

“Hey! Lucas! Guess what!” Hope started saying excitedly, as Charlie caught up.

“What?” Lucas looked at the two, an adorable look of confusion on his face.

“Charlie was just telling me…” Hope started.

“I was telling her about the recoupling tonight.” Charlie said before Hope could finish, and gave her friend a look, hoping to get her to back off.

“Oh, really?” Lucas responded, a smile starting to appear on his lips as he looked between the two girls. “Something I should know?”

“Actually, maybe I’d better let Charlie tell you herself.” Hope smiled apologetically and gave a wink to Charlie before backing off to leave you and Lucas alone.

“So what’s this all about, Charlie?” Lucas’ smile was growing bigger as he asked. “Hope was all excited to tell me something, and now she’s acting like it’s some big secret?”

“I mean, it’s no secret, really. At least I hope it’s not. I just think it’s better if I get to tell you myself.” Charlie smiled back at Lucas, kneeling down next to where he was sitting on the grass. “I want you to choose me at the recoupling tonight.”

“I thought so. But thanks for the confirmation. And I’m glad to hear it straight from you, instead of from Hope. It feels a lot more meaningful this way.”

“I don’t know why she was so insistent on running out here. I would have told you anyways.”

“So, we should probably talk about this. I just… I want to make sure this is what you really want. This might be one of our last chances to recouple before we all have to go home.” There was a vulnerable look in his eyes as he spoke. “It’s a big decision and I don’t think we should rush it. Are you sure I’m the one you’re after? You didn’t just pull my name out of a hat and say ‘he’ll do’?”

“You’re 100% the boy for me. There’s only one person I want to pick me tonight, and it’s you. No question.” Charlie’s chest tightened a little after seeing him looking so vulnerable. There had to have been someone in the past that hurt him to make him so nervous when it came to his feelings.

“Good, because there’s only one girl I want to pick tonight, and it’s you… As long as you’re as serious about this as I am.” His face softened a little after hearing her words. “Do you think we could go the distance? I mean… It’s one thing to like someone in here, but with that carry over to a proper relationship on the outside? I mean, you’re probably the most fun, outgoing girl I know, and I could really do with more of that energy in my life. So… if I pick you tonight, am I just picking you for tonight? Or do you see a future for us?”

“I’m absolutely serious, babe. I don’t know how to explain it, but you matter to me. My feelings won’t change when we leave the Villa. Not even when our time here is just a distant memory.” She her hand to cup his cheek and smiled at him. “I don’t know what my life will be like after this, but I do know that I want you to be there with me.”

Lucas moved his hand so it was on top of hers, and moved her hand to his mouth to give it a kiss.

“I see.” He said, a relaxed smile on his face as he relaxed back on the grass onto his elbows. “I’m really glad you came to talk to me, Charlie. If there was ever any doubt, I’m going to pick you tonight for sure.”

“Yeah?” She said, a brilliant smile on her face.

“Yeah! I actually can’t wait. You’ll be there, looking all beautiful as always. Then I’ll be like, ‘I choose Charlie!’”

“Bliss.” Charlie said, not able to dim the look of love in her eyes.

Before she could help herself, Charlie threw her arms around Lucas’ waist, pulling him into a hug as she laid next to him. His elbows slipped on the grass, and he laughed as his back hit the ground. The force of her hug carried her excitement, and even though he tried to put on a serious voice, his laughter came through with it.

“Careful!”

“I’m sorry! I’m just really happy that things seem to be finally getting back to normal, and that we’re staying together.” She sat back up on her knees and smiled at him again.

“Yeah, I feel the same.” 

The two chatted for a while longer before Charlie said she was going off to talk to Hope, since she was likely wanting to know how things went. The smile Charlie gave Lucas before walking off hit him with full force.

It was in that moment that Lucas realized that he never wanted to see her not smiling. It was a feeling he’d realized earlier after their… intense… moment with breakfast. He should have realized it after how hurt she had looked after he walked back into the Villa with Blake. He knew it was stupid for him to have done that. He also knew he was going to do whatever it took to keep from hurting her ever again. He also wished that he’d told her that she mattered to him too.

Sitting on the grass looking out at the horizon, Lucas thought about his past relationships. He couldn’t recall having ever felt as strongly for any of those girls compared to how he realized Charlie made him feel. Even with Liz, who he had even considered proposing to, he couldn’t recall becoming so protective of her. Of course, it was because of her Lucas realized his issues of paranoia came from. He’d loved her and it turned out she was still in love with her ex. When she left him, he had been wrecked. Any of his next relationships, he self-sabotaged, just like he had already done once with Charlie. He knew he didn’t deserve her, but as long as she still wanted to be with him, he would do whatever he could to make her happy. He wouldn’t let himself ruin another relationship. He wouldn’t let himself lose someone he loved again.

As his eyes looked over to where Charlie was talking with Noah and Hope, he knew he loved her. He wouldn’t lose her again.

-

Charlie made her way over to Hope and Noah, who were going over nail polish names it seemed. She smiled at seeing them close, looking like they had in the beginning.

“Hi Charlie!” Hope smiled up at her friend as Charlie approached. “Soooo what were you up to?”

“Just talking with Lucas.” She tried to keep herself from smiling too big, but it was hard when she was feeling so happy.

“Yeah? Talk about anything in particular?” Noah asked.

“Not much, just the recoupling.” Charlie wondered if Hope had told Noah about their conversation.

“I thought so. We’ve been talking about it, too. It’s hard not to. But that was stressing us out too much, so we moved on to nail polish.” Noah looked down at the bag of polish in front of him. Though I’m starting to find that pretty stressful as well.”

Charlie laughed and continued to chat with her friends. She had almost forgotten that technically Hope was coupled with Bobby, and Noah was with Lottie. Surely there wasn’t anyone here who would try to disrupt their couple, especially as it was boys choice. She reassured the two that they weren’t going to have any problems. Charlie also feet pretty positive about her own chances at the recoupling. She didn’t think there was anyone else in the villa that would pick her aside from Lucas. She hadn’t even looked at any of the other guys with any interest since she’d coupled with Lucas.

Laughing about nail polish names was a much better course of action, instead of getting sucked into doubts. Then, Hope got a text saying that one girl was going to be chosen by the public to pick her partner first at the recoupling, but Charlie wasn’t bothered. The girls decided they were going to start getting ready, but before she got too close to the Villa, Lucas came up to her.

“I just want to make sure you’re feeling OK about tonight.”

“Of course! I’m so excited!” Charlie felt that he was asking more as reassurance for himself.

“Me too.”

With a smile, Lucas pulled Charlie into a hug. She hugged him back, content to stay like that forever. She felt so safe in his arms, and hoped she would never have to let him go. Unfortunately, the noise of the others calling them to get ready caused the hug to end.

“Let’s go join the others and get ready. We don’t want to be late for the recoupling.”

Hand in hand, the two made their way to the Villa to get ready for what would hopefully be a calm recoupling. If such a thing existed on Love Island. 

Charlie was looking through her wardrobe trying to figure what to wear for the recoupling. She had so many dresses, but was so indecisive. With it being a boys’ choice recoupling, she wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect for Lucas. Eventually she settled on a white dress with fringe at the bottom and as some off the shoulder sleeves. The sparkly necklace worked well with the glittery designs on the dress and Charlie took one last look at herself in the mirror before making her way out to the campfire.

As she joined everyone else, her eyes automatically were drawn towards Lucas. His eyes met hers and he gave her one of his trademark sexy smirks, and she felt her insides melt. Charlie gave him a dazzling smile back, which he gratefully returned.

“I’m so glad you’re wearing that outfit again! You just look so good in it.” The fact that he commented on her fashion was just another one of the things that she loved about him. He gave really great compliments.

“That’s so sweet, babe. Thanks!” She couldn’t stop smiling.

Then the text came though and Graham got to announce that Marisol would be the girl picking first, as voted by the public. Charlie let out a breath of relief, because she knew Marisol was going to be picking Graham. She could also surprise them all and pick Elisa, but Charlie hadn’t noticed the two get too close recently.

Her speech was very sweet, and as Charlie predicted, Marisol picked Graham. Charlie couldn’t help but bite her lip nervously while she had to wait for Lucas’ turn to pick. Noah got the next text, and Charlie looked over at Hope, who was staring at her man. Getting to see the two officially back together was heartwarming, and she clapped for her friends.

Then Lucas’ phone beeped, announcing that he was next to go. Charlie bit on her upper lip, trying to keep from smiling, lest she get herself too excited. Her eyes on Lucas, she noted he seemed nervous, but also excited.

“Ok, this might not come as a huge surprise to anybody, but it’s still a big deal to me. ‘Cause in the time we’ve been coupled up, this girl has really changed the way I think about my future.” As Lucas spoke, Charlie couldn’t help the smile that was on her face. “As in, before I didn’t know she was going to be a part of it, and now I kinda hope she will be because she’s come to mean a lot to me. The girl I want to couple up with already knows who she is. Charlie.”

Locking eyes, Lucas turns towards Charlie and opens his arms. Excitedly, she jumps forward and pulls him into the biggest hug. He tightens the hug for a few moments before pulling back enough to kiss her on the forehead. Smiling at each other, they make their way to the bench to sit down. Lucas’s hand locked with hers, and everything about his presence, even his cologne is comforting. 

_This is what love should feel like._

Charlie felt like she was on Cloud 9 as she watched the rest of the recoupling happen in a dreamy state. Gary picking Lottie was perfect, as Charlie knew the two had fancied each other for a while. It was a very sweet moment. Ibrahim picking Jo was a bit of a surprise, and she felt a twinge of sadness for Shannon. The poker player, while occasionally argumentative, still seemed like a fun person to be around. Charlie was a little sad to not get to learn more about her, unless Bobby picked her. But Jo’s energy should be good for Rahim as he worked on getting out of his shell. 

The dreamy state she was in faded a bit as it got to Bobby’s turn. He was the one who had to pick between the three remaining girls, and therefore would feel responsible for the two girls who left tonight. Charlie remembered their conversation by the pool a few nights ago and how he said he felt responsible for everyone in here. This wasn’t going to be easy for him.

In the end, Bobby picked Chelsea. Charlie felt sad for Elisa and Shannon, but in the time that Chelsea had been in the Villa, she had become a great friend to her. If Chelsea had left, the Villa really wouldn’t have been the same. Lucas seemed to notice her mood shift and gave her a comforting squeeze. She leaned into him for a moment before they all headed to the Villa entrance to say goodbye to the two girls.

“I think you made the right choice. Chelsea is good for you. And the rest of the Villa, too.” Charlie smiled and hoped her words would help Bobby from feeling too bad. “So don’t beat yourself up about it. You chose well. Otherwise I’ll have to splash you again.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Bobby said with a smile.

“Thanks also, Charlie,” Chelsea said.

Shannon and Elisa made their way out of the Villa, suitcases in hand. Elisa was the first to say her goodbyes.

“The last few days have been just the most special, amazing time. I’ll never forget a minute of it. All of you are such lovely people. Thank you for being a part of this. I’m gonna miss you all.” Elisa gave a sad smile.

“We’ll miss you more!” Bobby said.

“We’re all going to stay in touch, yeah?” Elisa seemed hopeful.

“Of course! Once a girl squad, always a girl squad!” Chelsea’s enthusiasm made Elisa smile.

“And we’re totally going to make that collab happen, like, the day I get home.” Lottie reassured the glamorous girl that they’d keep in touch.

“I’m going to hold you to that!” Elisa seemed in better spirits now, despite still having to leave.

As she made her way down the line, Elisa stopped in front of Charlie.

“I’m especially going to miss you, Charlie.”

“Bye Elisa. I’m going to miss you too.”

“Aw, you melt. Don’t let the pain distract you from Lucas.” 

And with a wink to Charlie, Elisa took the handle of her suitcase and waved one last time at the group of people around her. Turning towards the night, she walked down the drive, making a fashionable exit to her time at the Villa. As she walks out of sight, Shannon’s turn arrives and she clears her throat.

“I guess it’s my turn to say goodbye. I can’t really match Elisa for speeches, but I really am glad I got to meet you all!” Shannon attempted a smile, but it faltered. “So um, bye. Take care of yourselves.”

Amidst a chorus of “you too” and “we’ll miss you” replies, Shannon reached for her suitcase. Before she moves, she paused and turned to Jo.

“Actually, there’s one thing I wanted to say before I go. I wouldn’t be leaving at all if somebody hadn’t gone and coupled up with my partner.” Shannon’s words put a look of panic on Ibrahim’s face.

“Shannon…” the golfer started, before seeing Shannon hold up a finger to quiet him.

“All I want to say is, it’s cool. I came here to play the game, and I got outplayed, fair and square.”

“So you’re not angry?” Jo asked cautiously.

“I mean, it’s not ideal for me, obviously, but the main thing is, I hope you and Rahim are happy together. I’ve always said that we get what we deserve in here. If that means you get to stay while I have to go home? I won’t hold that against you.” Shannon gave a soft smile.

“Oh! Right.” Jo clearly wasn’t sure how to respond. “Er, thanks.”

“Thanks, Shannon. I’ll miss you!” Rahim seemed thankful for her words.

“I’ll miss you too, handsome.”

With a sad smile, Shannon turned and walked away into the night. While her words had surprised most, Charlie wasn’t one of those people. She’d been able to see the vulnerability in the poker player. A look through her poker face, as it were. Shannon said she believed in planning and strategy, but in the end, Charlie liked to think that she realized it was a lot different in reality.

After a short conversation regarding Shannon’s behavior, the remaining islanders headed back into the house and dispersed to themselves. She chatted with some of the others in the kitchen while refilling her water bottle, then Charlie wandered outside and was heading past the daybeds where Rahim and Noah were chatting.

“I’m going to ask her. I’ve made up my mind. I think. I just need to figure out how to like, raise the subject…” Ibrahim paused before noticing Charlie approaching. “Oh, hey, Charlie!”

“Hey boys.” She said, smiling.

“I didn’t see you there at first.” Rahim seemed nervous for a moment.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

“That’s okay, we were just talking about… we were just talking.”

“Okay… well…” Charlie thought about a subject change. “Could anyone else do with a drink?”

“Yes, wow! I’m so thirsty!” Needing something to do, Rahim got to his feet quickly. “I’ll go and get us some.”

Charlie wanted to laugh a little about how nervous Rahim was about something. She decided to take a seat on the daybed where Noah was still sitting.

“What was that all about?” Charlie asked, looking back at Rahim on his way to the kitchen.

“It’s not really my place to say. You’ll find out soon enough.” Noah responded. “So… You and Lucas, huh? I think you two look cute together. Are you happy? I mean, did the recoupling work out like you hoped?

“I’m absolutely over the moon.” Charlie’s face lit up with a smile. “Lucas is just… amazing. I’m so thankful he chose me.”

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you both.” Noah found himself smiling as a result of Charlie’s happiness. “It seems like everything has worked out well for you two after everything.”

“Yeah, it really has.”

“By the way, I asked Elisa about the nail polish thing. You know, whether they all had weird names. I figured she would be the one to know that kind of stuff.”

“Oh! What did she say?”

“Well, she told me all of hers have ‘normal names,’ but the example she gave was one called ‘Parrot Purple’,” Noah said, resulting in a laugh from the girl across from him.

“Well that didn’t really clarify anything for you. Maybe you could ask Marisol. She’s the smart one. She always has the answers.”

“Yeah, but she’s studying law, not nail color names. I don’t even think you can get a degree in nail color names… Or can you?!” Noah looked even more confused. “… I may have to do some more research.”

Charlie laughed at Noah’s response. The idea of taking him to a store to look at the various nail polish names seemed like an entertaining day trip. Maybe she could convince Hope to take him out and let her tag along. Before she was able to suggest anything of the sort, she saw Lucas heading over with three glasses of wine in his hands. Charlie couldn’t help but smile seeing him approach.

“Hey guys!” As he approached, Charlie noticed a slight falter in his face when he saw that she was alone with Noah. “What’s going on over here?”

“Nothing much.” Noah said with a shrug.

“I bumped into Ibrahim in the kitchen and offered to bring these out to you. I also may have told him I needed an excuse to see Charlie.”

The girl in question smiled again as Lucas leaned down to kiss her on the cheek before sitting next to her and handing two of the glasses to her and Noah. 

“Cheers!” 

“What should we toast to?” Noah asked.

“To me and Lucas! It’s been a long day, but all’s well that ends well.” Charlie smiled at her man. “And this day has ended well for us, at least.”

“To Charlie and Lucas,” Noah said, raising his glass to the other two.

After completing the toast, Charlie took a sip of the cold wine. She closed her eyes and leaned against Lucas, enjoying the sweet taste of the wine and the feel of her body against his.

“It’s getting pretty late. I’ll probably be heading to bed.” Noah said, trying to find a way to excuse himself from the couple.

“Yeah, I suppose I will be too.” Charlie said, opening her eyes.

“Actually, I was going to suggest…” Lucas took a breath before continuing. “Charlie, do you want to come up to the roof terrace with me? For a bit of quiet time. Just the two of us.”

“That sounds wonderful,” she replied, blushing a little as she realized Noah was still there.

“Great!” Lucas said.

“Have fun, you two. I can make sure others know it’s occupied.” Noah said with a wink before walking off.

Even more heat rushed to her face as Lucas took her hand, leading her towards the Villa. Charlie gave his hand a squeeze as they walked up towards the roof terrace. As they walked out onto the terrace, she couldn’t help but feel that the sky seemed even clearer from here. The two took a seat on one of the benches, cuddled close together, and looked up at the stars.

“You never see this many stars at home. It’s breathtaking. It’s like the whole universe has come out just to see us.” As Lucas speaks, Charlie rests her head against his shoulder.

A slight breeze rippled through the air, blowing a loose strand of Charlie’s hair into Lucas’s face. He laughed softly and gently tucks it back behind her ear. Angling his body towards her, his hand lingers on her cheek, thumb softly stroking it. Slowly, Charlie moved forward, bringing her lips gently to his. She felt him smile against her lips.

“Mmm…” The sound escapes his mouth, and he moved his other arm to around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I’m glad we came up here. It could be a good chance to… you know. Be alone. Together. If you get my meaning.” While Lucas seemed so smooth most of the time, he seemed almost timid as he asked.

“France could get your meaning,” she replied with a laugh.

“Oh, hush, I’m trying.”

Charlie smiled, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She looked into his eyes, which are smouldering, and she could feel her insides turn to liquid. He swallowed nervously, and Charlie was glad it wasn’t just her feeling that way.

“I’m a little nervous, to tell you the truth,” Lucas finally admitted.

“Am I that scary?” She asked, teasing him.

“Absolutely terrifying.”

Lucas took a breath before breaking the eye contact the two had been sharing and dropped his mouth to her exposed shoulder. As he breathed in, he smiled at the light, floral scent of her skin. Light, fluttery kisses made their way across Charlie’s collarbone. Charlie did her best to remember to keep breathing. Of all their kisses before, this seemed so much more intimate. So much _more. ___

__“You. Are. Everything.” Lucas said, lifting his head so their eyes met again._ _

__She couldn’t help herself. Charlie’s hand moved to his head and she ran her fingers through his gelled hair. If this kissing hadn’t been enough, his words and that look was more than enough to set her off. Charlie was suddenly thankful that she’d chosen a dress with a deeper neckline than her others as Lucas’ kisses moved their way down her chest. Her whole body felt on fire as he continued with the soft kisses. He teased her with kisses around her breasts._ _

__“Don’t stop.” She barely breathed the words out, hand clutching the back of his head as heat flooded to between her legs._ _

__Lucas made sure that he gave each breast equal attention, tongue swirling, and teeth nipping. Charlie had never felt so desired, nor that much desire in herself before. Her hand moved to the back of his head, needing to feel him closer. He seemed to love the reactions she had, and he slowly moved back up her chest to her neck._ _

__“You don’t seem too scared now.” She tried controlling her breathing enough to talk. As he moved his kisses towards her back, she could feel ever single beat of her heart. He landed a gentle kiss on her back between her shoulder blades and caressed her shoulders._ _

__“You are one in a million, you know that?” He said before laying another soft kiss on her shoulder._ _

__“That’s a very slick line, mister.” Charlie turned her head to smile at him._ _

__“You must know how great you are, right?” Lucas seemed surprised, because he knew she was amazing from the first time he saw her on the show._ _

__“I mean, I think I’m okay at least.” She laughed softly, amused at his surprise. “But you don’t always have to have a perfect line at the ready.”_ _

__“I can’t help it. I need the perfect line for the perfect girl.” The charming smile that made Charlie melt graced Lucas’ face again. Granted, pretty much any face he made caused her to melt. He didn’t even have to try and she was a puddle._ _

__“Now you’re doing it on purpose,” she said, laughing a bit louder._ _

__“Okay, I’ll admit that one.” His arm moved around her shoulder as he looked at her again. “I’m really glad I got to choose you tonight. Honestly, I… I think I would have died a bit inside if someone else had snapped you up.”_ _

__The vulnerability that Charlie sometimes saw in his eyes lingered yet again. She made a note to ask him about what happened in his past, but couldn’t bring herself to ask him at the moment. He held her hand as he continued speaking, she found she was going to have a hard time saying anything at all._ _

__“But I’m not going to think about that right now. I don’t want to think about anything. I just want to be right here, right now, with you.”_ _

__Lucas gave her hand a squeeze as he leaned in to kiss her again. The fire that had taken over her body simmered underneath, content to be fed by the tenderness in his touch._ _


	28. Lazy Days and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the recoupling, Charlie gets to enjoy some time with Lucas, the islanders, as well as with a lack of drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to post twice a week, but things have gotten a bit crazy for me. I appreciate y'all sticking around and reading, commenting, and giving kudos! Thank you!

Charlie slowly started waking up, feeling something soft stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as the first sight she saw was Lucas above her.

“Wake up, gorgeous.”

Charlie slowly pushed her body up so she was sitting up in the bed, smiling at Lucas. He was standing next to the bed, already dressed and smiled back at her.

“Good morning, sleepy head. I made you a cuppa.”

 _Well fuck, now I really have to marry him,_ she thought, taking in the image of him, his beautiful smile, his abs, and a cup in each hand. Charlie smiled at the thought as he handed her one of the mugs. She even noted that he passed it to her with the handle facing her, so she wouldn’t burn herself trying to take a hot cup.

“You’re a blessing. Thank you, Lucas.” She smiled as she took a sip and took in more of her surroundings. They were the only ones still in the bedroom. “Wait, did I oversleep or something?”

“No, don’t worry. It’s not that late. I just wanted to let you have a lie in after the recoupling last night. I mean, I know it was fairly easy for us, but it was pretty intense.”

Lucas settled down beside Charlie on the edge of the bed. Cradling his own mug, he took a careful sip before speaking.

“I’m so glad we’re, like, solid now. I know we’ve had our ups and downs and everything…” He drifted off, thinking back to how he messed up during the time she was at Casa Amor. “But this? This feels right.”

“I agree.” Charlie said, leaning into him. Their bodies touching comforted each other and they sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying their tea.

“It’ll be so weird when we’re out of here and we actually get to do real life couple things.” Lucas smiled, thinking about the various scenarios. “We’ll be meeting each other’s mates, and taking turns doing the washing up! I can’t wait to do all those real-life everyday things with you.”

Charlie blushed a little as her mind went back to the kitchen again. She was thankful he couldn’t completely see her face as she sipped her tea again. Letting out a happy sigh, she was glad this meant she wasn’t the only one imagining the two of them being together outside of the Villa. She knew she had a tendency to fall for people quickly, and with the way things worked on Love Island, she did have occasional doubts. However, it was moments like these, where Charlie truly believed that the two of them may have chosen their own perfect paths to arrive at this very moment.

“When we get out of here, I’d love to take you on a date. A real date. Your favorite kind of date, whatever that is!” He was so excited about it, Charlie smiled.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah! Where would be your like, total dream date be?” He asked, excited to think about it.

“That’s a hard one… I’d say going to an art museum. Or some kind of cool exhibit.” 

“You’re a woman after my own heart. There’s so many amazing things to see in museums.”

“What about you? Where can I take you on your dream date?” Charlie looked up at his face as she waited for his answer.

“To an adult ball-pool bar! We’ll play hide and seek in a ball pool pit. Though I’ll actually get lost in the pit and won’t be able to find the surface so you will have to swim to my rescue. Then someone will probably step on my toe and you’ll find me by following the sounds of me crying out in pain. BUT because we’re such an absolutely loveable couple, we will befriend the person who stepped on my toe, and have a wild night out with our new mate!”  
Lucas spoke with such excitement that Charlie immediately was trying to think if she knew any ball-pool bars, and which of her friends could somehow be arranged to step on his foot as they were there to make this very detailed scenario happen. She then realized he was smiling at her, waiting to hear her response.

“That sounds so exciting!”

“Oh yeah, I think everything through.” He smiled, clearly proud that she approved of his idea.

“It sounds amazing and I cannot wait.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Lucas smiles brightly and stretches his arms out before smoothly wrapping the one arm back around Charlie’s waist. His warm smile lit up every dark corner in her soul as she took in his face. 

“Whatever happens on the outside… I hope I get to spend my time with you. I honestly don’t mind what we do or where we go, as long as I’m with you.” Lucas’ words wrapped around the two of them and Charlie could almost see a glow of happiness surrounding them.

Bursting through the bedroom door came Gary and Lottie, causing the peaceful couple to be pulled out of their moment. Charlie almost dropped her mug, but thankfully got a handle on it. She looked from Lucas over to Lottie, and then to Gary. They were gone nearly as quickly as they came, apparently looking for Lottie’s water bottle. Lucas and Charlie looked back at each other, both with the same confused look.

“What… just happened?” Lucas asked first. “Did they just call each other ‘honey’ and ‘Tee Tee’?”

Charlie had no response other than a shrug and an open mouth with no words coming out. She closed her mouth and just shook her head, still a little stunned by the moment they witnessed.

“How come we don’t have cute little names for each other? I feel like this is exactly the kind of vibe I want us to have!” Lucas was so excited by the thought, Charlie let out a small laugh.

“I love the idea of cute nicknames!”

“Perfect!” He was smiling for a moment before Charlie noticed it falter. “This might sound weird but… I don’t think I’ve ever felt settled enough in a relationship to choose a nickname for my partner. In a weird way this is a pretty big deal for me.”

“Really? I mean, I haven’t either, so I guess we can take this step together.” 

“What should I call you, then?”

“What about… Darling. I’ve always loved the sound of that.” Charlie smiled looking at Lucas’s face to see if he approved.

“Darling… That’s perfect. Darling it is!” He jumped up from the bed and held his hand out. “Come on, Darling. Let’s go down and show our faces to the rest of the Islanders. I’ll wash your mug up if you’re done.” 

“Um, babe. I’m still not dressed.” Taking in her words, he turned back and smiled.

“Oh, darling, I’m sure no one will mind seeing you au naturel.” Lucas winked at Charlie who responded by rolling her eyes.

“I’m saving that look only for you. They don’t get to see that.” She replied giving him a smirk.

“Well, then I’ll leave you to get changed.” He was laughing as he walked out the door, the two mugs in hand.

Charlie quickly made her way up to the dressing room, throwing on her red bikini with the fringe top and high-waisted bottom. A quick bit of mascara and a touch of lipstick was all she needed before making her way out to the lawn. Looking around to decide who she was going to spend some time with, she noticed Chelsea slumped on a beanbag by herself. Charlie made her way over to Chelsea, in order to see if her friend need some company.

“Charlie!” Chelsea exclaimed as she saw the girl approaching. “I love seeing this look get a second chance to shine! Come sit, come sit!”

With a thank you for the compliment and invite, Charlie lowered herself into the bean bag next to the other girl.

“That was a good recoupling last night, wasn’t it?” Chelsea smiled, having been very aware of the growing feelings between Charlie and Lucas.

“Yeah, I’m really happy with Lucas.” Even thinking of him caused a wide smile to overtake Charlie’s face.

“You’ve got a really nice guy, you do.” Chelsea replied, leaning back in her bean bag.

Charlie could sense a Chelsea talk coming on, so she decided to lean back and get comfortable as well.

“I had a dream last night. We were in this totally different Villa and everyone was with different people. It was all built out of shipping containers and we didn’t have a pool. Instead of the pool, we all just hung around this weird sunken pit of lava.” Chelsea described the dream while staring out into the horizon. “I woke up with a hot flush!”

“Whoa! Who was with who in this other Villa?” Charlie questioned.

“I don’t remember most of them, actually. In the dream I was more excited by the lava. However, I do remember that instead of me and Bobby…” She paused for a moment, remembering. “It was Bobby and Lucas! And honestly? I kind of ship that. They could totally be a thing in the Other Villa! You can’t not have a laugh with them!”

“Oh my goodness, that would be a riot!” Charlie laughed, doing her best to imagine this Other Villa. Oh, to be in Chelsea’s dream world.

“Right? I’d totally sail on that ship with them.” Chelsea smiled as she went deeper into her thoughts. “Let’s think about who else could have been with who… Oh! Noah is a good one! Who do you think he would be with in the other Villa?”

“Hmmmm….” Charlie took a moment to think. She did love Hope and Noah, but this was Chelsea’s dream world they were thinking about. “How about… Shannon!”

“Oooh, spicy! You know what hun? I thought the same exact thing! I didn’t get to know her that well, but I think they’d be kinda cute in the Other Villa!” Chelsea laughed and continued. “Oh, and I already had a thought about Ibrahim and Jo, let’s see if we’re in sync.”

“Oh wow, let’s see.” She tried thinking about anyone else in the villa paired up with Ibrahim, but there was just something about that couple that seemed so unexpected that it seemed to work anywhere. “I actually think he and Jo should be together there as well. It’s kind of hard to imagine them apart now that they’re together.”

“Yes! Great minds think alike! They’re a solid match. I really think they’re in it for the long run.” The two girls smiled at the thought. “Hmmm… what about… Oh I’ve got a tough one. Marisol.”

“Oh, I’d like to see her with Elisa.” Charlie didn’t have to think long about that one. With the energy of Elisa and the busy nature of Marisol, that was a couple that would have been fun to watch in the Villa.

“Hm, you know, I thought that at first but then I just couldn’t picture it. Is booky a word? I think Marisol would be too booky for anyone but Lottie.” Chelsea gave another smile imagining that new pairing. “Oh, speaking of booky, that Hanna girl! Whatever happened to her?”

“Hannah was so nice! She kept me company that night after Priya had picked Rocco and I slept on the daybeds. I really hope she’s doing well.” Charlie thought about how they’d bonded over that feeling of reading something you really connected with and smiled.

“She seemed really sweet. I totally thought her and Gary would be together. Maybe you would have gone instead of Hannah?”

Before Charlie could reply, Bobby wandered over, taking a drink from his water bottle. He smiled at the girls as they looked up, returning the greeting.

“Oh, there you are. What are you two up to?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing much. Just imagining alternate universes.” Chelsea smiled up at her partner. “Hoist me up, hun. Visiting the Other Villa has made me thirsty, let’s fill up my bottle.”

“Other Villa?” Bobby questioned as he helped Chelsea up, grabbing her bottle and handing it to her.

“Don’t worry about it, hun…”

As the two walked towards the kitchen, Charlie saw Chelsea turn back to her and mouth the words ‘crown of lava’ before winking. Charlie laughed and shook her head. Chelsea sure was something else, but an absolute joy to be around. 

After taking a bit longer to soak in the sun, Charlie decided to get up and take a wander, and maybe see what Lucas was up to. Instead she wandered by Noah and Ibrahim, who seemed to be having another conversation like the one she’d came upon them having the previous night. This time, Noah noticed her before she could overhear any of their conversation, bringing Ibrahim’s attention to her as well.

“Oh, Charlie. I didn’t see you there.” Ibrahim seemed almost cautious.

“I was just looking for Lucas…” She replied, slowly.

“Right, of course…” He looked down and kicked at the grass. Something was going on.

“Are you all right?” She looked between the two guys before Noah said something.

“Actually, mate, Charlie might be the perfect person to ask. I hate to sound like I’m pointing out the obvious but… Girls know what girls want!”

“You reckon I should ask?” Ibrahim asked Noah as if Charlie couldn’t hear him.

“Ask me what?” Looking between Noah and Ibrahim again, Ibrahim finally decided to let her in on the conversation.

“Okay, so…. You know how me and Jo are like, a really good thing and everything?” He asked.

“Yeah, you guys are so cute!” Charlie smiled, getting an idea of what this might be about. When Ibrahim blushed, she patiently waited for him to reply.

“Thanks, Charlie. Well, I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. Like, officially. But… I don’t really know what the best way to do it is. Will you help me out?” If she could take a picture of the look on Ibrahim’s face, she would. It would have been perfect to show Jo on their wedding day or something. Because there was no way these two wouldn’t stay together.

“Oh my goodness, of course I’ll help!”

This had to be one of the best parts of being friends with the majority of the guys in the Villa. Back home, one of the things Charlie was always asked to help with (and very much enjoyed doing) was organizing proposals for her friends. For someone to ask their partner to officially be their boyfriend or girlfriend on Love Island, it was the closest they would get to a proposal. So she followed Ibrahim and Noah up to the roof terrace where they were going to help Ibrahim plan how he would ask Jo the big question.

“Okay, so I know I want Jo to be my girlfriend, but I just don’t know how to make it happen. The guys have been no help either.” Ibrahim glanced over at Noah.

“Hey! At least I wasn’t the one who suggested writing ‘will you be my girlfriend’ out on your stomach in lipstick!”

Charlie shuddered at the thought. There was no way one of the girls would volunteer their lipstick to be used in such a way. Plus if they used one without asking, they were likely going to be castrated, knowing the girls as well as she did.

“That would be an absolute waste of makeup, so thank you for vetoing that one.”

“Yeah, Bobby said no girl would ever appreciate someone wrecking her lipstick with a gesture like that.” Ibrahim explained.

“Thank goodness Bobby gets it.” Charlie laughed.

“What did Bobby suggest, anyways?” Noah asked.

“He said we should get all the islanders to wordlessly assemble by the pool and do a synchronized dance routine.”

Charlie burst out laughing. It was so extra and so totally Bobby. Basically, a flash mob, as Ibrahim said, when Noah questioned it.

“Yeah, no. As fun as that would be, it’s definitely not your style.” Charlie shook her head, trying to imagine Ibrahim doing a flash mob, to which he agreed wasn’t his style.

“Oh, what about you do it up here the way you said your favorite superhero does it… oh what’s his name…” Noah struggled to remember.

“Violet man.” Charlie supplied, earning a proud look from Ibrahim.

“Yeah, I knew that.” Noah continued, “Do it like Violet Man and declare your love from the rooftops!”

“I think that’s still a bit too much for me, guys…” Ibrahim said, looking defeated. “I want her to know it’s genuine and not just something I’m doing because we’re on Love Island.”

“Honestly, you should just tell her how you feel. It doesn’t have to be a huge romantic gesture, because she knows you, and will know when your words come from the heart.” Charlie said, imagining how she’d want Lucas to ask her. Noah agreed with her as well.

“You think?” Ibrahim had told her how he always had a problem being himself because of his parents having met because of chat up lines, and the pressure he felt to use them as well.

“Yeah, I do. Just be yourself.” Charlie gave him a supportive smile.

“Whatever you do, man, it’ll be great.” Another supportive smile from Noah.

“You know what, you guys are right. I’m feeling so much better about it. Thanks for your help, guys. I just don’t want to mess it up.”

Having settled that, and Ibrahim feeling much better, the three made their way back down to the lawn. Seeing where everyone else was, they made their way over to the loungers where the majority of the other islanders were relaxing. Ibrahim broke off from them to go and start working though how he was going to make it happen, and Charlie made her way over to the lounger where she saw Lucas. Lottie and Gary were close together as Gary was pointing out various clouds.

“Ha, that one looks like the aubergine emoji.” Lucas said with a laugh. “Which, you know, looks like –”

“We’re aware of the shape of that emoji, thank you, Lucas.” Lottie interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Charlie laughed as she went and sat next to Lucas on the lounger he was on. As soon as she sat down, she was startled by Graham suddenly sitting straight up.

“Did anyone feel that?” He looked around at the other islanders.

“Feel what?” Lucas looked confused and looked around as well.

“That!” Graham held his hand out. “I swear I just felt a raindrop.”

“Nah, it’s not going to rain here, Graham. It’s so sunny!” Hope laughed, trying to imagine it raining.

Charlie leaned back against Lucas relaxing into the heat of his body. She sighed contently as he wrapped an arm around her and she listened to Noah, Lottie, and Hope talking about literally nothing.

“I hate doing nothing.” Lottie said as she stood up and stretched. Lucas nodded in agreement.

“It’s okay every now and again. It’s nice to slow down when you need to.” Charlie shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m the same.” Hope said. “I like doing stuff, but it’s important to keep some time aside to just relax every now and again.”

“I get total FOMO when I don’t have things planned on a weekend or a day off.” Lottie said, frowning.

“I felt it again!” Graham exclaimed, talking about the apparent rain drops that no one else seemed to feel.

“Well, I don’t know… the sky is looking a little moody.” Lottie looked up at the sky as everyone looked up as well.

“You should be the next weather girl!” Jo exclaimed. Charlie wasn’t sure if she had gotten the explanation of how they’d been calling the girls who were in the villa while they were in Casa Amor weather reporters. But since Jo came in after all that, she probably knew.

“You know, I actually was thinking I’d make quite a good weather girl. What with my innate perception of the future and everything.” Lottie smiled, to which Jo agreed.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the loungers and those on them, and everyone looks to the sky again. The sun no longer shines as grey clouds roll across the sky. Charlie cuddled closer to Lucas as she felt him shiver and he commented on the coolness that they were all now feeling. Then, thick drops of water stated falling from the sky. For a moment, everyone just stayed where they were, looking at each other as the drops started falling heavier.

“You sure you guys can’t feel it now?” Graham asked.

“Ah! The sky is melting!” Lucas was the first to move as he grabbed a towel and held it over him and Charlie, pulling her up as the both decided to run for cover. “I’ll keep you dry, darling!”

The others quickly followed suit and they all piled into the Villa, doing their best to dry off from the sudden downpour. Charlie laughed at Lucas’ gelled hair looking a little put down by the rain, to which he threw the towel over her head. 

“Thanks babe!” She said, still laughing as the islanders all went to grab more towels and dryer clothes before deciding what they would do now that the unthinkable had come to the island: Rain.


	29. Rainy Day Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain continues, but Charlie and Lucas get to go on an outing. Then, the islanders have some bonding over construction.

Even after they had dried off, the islanders were still standing in the living room staring at the rain outside.

“I thought it would never rain here.” Marisol said, staring out the window.

“I forgot what the stuff even looked like.” Lottie added.

“We’ve really been spoilt for weather here,” Jo commented.

Charlie looked at Lucas when she noticed him sit down on the sofa.

“I’m so not a fan of rain,” Lucas said with a frown. “It gets everything wet. And what do the birds do? How do they keep dry?”

“Oh, honey. The birds are fine, cuddled in their nests. Kind of like all of us.” Charlie smiled and sat down next to him. “But I actually really love watching rain from the inside.”

“Yeah, me too. I love being all cozy inside watching it rain.” He looked smiled back at Charlie and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

Lottie frowned, still looking outside, “I hope it doesn’t flood.”

“I’ll build a boat,” Noah said, and a few islanders laughed.

“Very funny,” Lottie replied. 

Charlie listened as the others debated what to do while it rained. She watched the drops falling onto the grass while she leaned into Lucas. While their conversation went on, Charlie was startled by the chime of her phone.

“I’ve got a text!” She called out. “Everyone has to choose a couple to go shopping for snacks for tonight!”

“Oh, that’s so cool! I was just saying that I couldn’t wait to do all that regular normal stuff with you, Darling!” Lucas’ excited smile had the other islanders smiling as well. “Now is our chance! This will be a right laugh.”

“Who died and made you two the king and queen of shopping?” It seemed Jo was the only one who wasn’t won over by Lucas’ smile.

“I… just thought it would be nice for me and Charlie to go out and chill… We’ve been through a lot these past few days,” Lucas said, still hopeful that he’d be able to take her out.

“Yeah, I’m with Lucas and Charlie. I think they should get the chance to go shopping.” Hoped smiled at the two on the couch. 

Noah also agreed, and Bobby played judge and took an official count. Everyone but Jo gave a hearty yes. Lucas jumped up from the couch, pulling Charlie up with him. She would have thought that the other couples would have been fighting to go to the shop and get out of the Villa for a bit. Then again, she wasn’t about to complain that they decided that Charlie and Lucas deserved it. She was enveloped in Lucas’ positive energy and couldn’t help but want to go with him.

“Yay!” Charlie laughed at how enthusiastic and excited he was. Like a sweet puppy.

“That’s well unfair… Make sure you guys get me some nachos…” Jo said.

“Oh! I want some chocolate!” Bobby added.

“Come on, Darling, let’s go shopping!” 

The two quickly changed into clothes that were better suited for a shopping trip than their swimsuits. Lucas only let go of Charlie’s hand while they changed, but found it again to lead her out of the Villa. While he said he wasn’t a fan of the rain and how it gets everything wet, he certainly wasn’t letting it dampen his spirit as they made their way into the shop.

“We’re here!” Lucas pulled Charlie in behind him. “I love going to supermarkets in other countries. They’re always way more exciting than your local one back home.”

If watching him talk about aliens or his idea for a ball-pool date was enjoyable, watching Lucas as he started skipping down aisles of the store was even better. Grabbing a basket, Charlie followed him.

“Whoa! It feels so good to be going somewhere new but normal! I never thought I’d be so excited to come into a supermarket.”

Charlie couldn’t help but get caught up in his excitement and joined him as he looked at everything, though not when he was grabbing things off the shelf. Taking a bit of a running start, she did her best attempt at siding across the shiny floor with a squeal of excitement.

“That’s the way to do it!” Lucas smiled at her, then looked back to the shelves. “We’ve got to get this.”

Charlie tried to get a look at the can in his hand. “What is it?”

“It’s a… um…. Some kind of soup.” He said, looking at the can.

“Soup? For a party?”

“Okay, maybe we don’t need that.” Lucas’ face had a touch of red to it as he put the can back on the shelf. “But what do we need? There’s so much to choose from!” 

The two walked further down the shelf until Lucas stopped in front of a selection of crisps. Charlie grabbed a bag of nachos and put it in her basket. Even if Jo was the only one who wasn’t so keen on her and Lucas going to the store, Charlie figured the least she could do was grab the nachos for her.

“Now, the all-important relationship question… What is your go-to packet of crisps?” Lucas turned towards Charlie, examining her with a serious expression.

“Cheese and onion!” Smiling and grabbing a bag, she held it up to him for a moment before putting it into the basket with the nachos.

“Yes, that’s a shout! You can always depend on a good packet of cheese and onion crisps.” Another great sign for their relationship, he thought as he found himself smiling again. “Now, we’ve got the crisps sorted, let’s go get some veggies and fruits.”

The two wandered around the aisles, looking at various items in the shop. They found their way to the grocery aisle, deciding that some healthy items were in order.

“We’re lucky Ibrahim isn’t here to feel up the fruit,” Lucas said, before his eyes fell on a pile of aubergines. He turned to Charlie and gave her a suggestive look and pointed at them. “Want some of this?”

“I’d rather have a pineapple,” she said, doing her best to look unimpressed.

“Size isn’t everything, Charlie,” he said, before passing on from the aubergines and picking up a pineapple. 

“Let’s get some strawberries… And some whipped cream.” He grabbed both and put them in the basket that Charlie held. “Right, so we’ve got these, plus a pineapple and cheese and onion crisps… now what?” 

While she remembered that Bobby had asked for some chocolate, Charlie couldn’t help but keep thinking how exciting it would be to kiss Lucas somewhere that wasn’t the Villa.

“How about a sneaky kiss?” She nervously bit her lip as she looked up at him, unsure if PDA was something he was a fan of.

“You want to get it on in the supermarket?” He raised his eyebrows. “Public display of affection style?”

“Yeah, just a little cheeky kiss,” she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm and her heat beat a little faster.

“Count me in.” 

Lucas’ eyes lit up as he grabbed her hand and pulled her around the back of one of the aisles. Leaning against one of the aisles, he looks a little embarrassed after knocking some of the packets of crisps off the shelves.

“Let’s hope no one sees us…” He said, looking down at the crisps.

Before he can decide to pick them up then or not, Charlie gently dropped the basket and leaned towards him, eyes closed. She enjoyed feeling the magnetic pull of her body to his. Then just like magnets, the last bit of distance closed with a snap as they both felt they couldn’t get close enough to each other. The passion between the two ramped up as their tongues battled for dominance. Charlie pulled away slightly as she moved her lips to kiss his jawline, then down his neck. The quiet moan Lucas let out sent shivers down her spine, and a flood of heat to her nether regions.

“We are so going to get caught,” Lucas barely got out the words as he worked his hands through Charlie’s hair. “But I don’t care.”

Charlie nipped at his neck with her teeth, causing another glorious groan to emit from his throat before he pulled her mouth back over his. He allowed the kisses to soften before he gently pulled away. 

“You do something to me, Charlie,” he said quietly, looking deep into her eyes. 

He tried to make a step to move so it was her back against the shelf when he realized the mess they had made. All kinds of bags, packets, and cans were on the floor. The two laughed for a minute, each blushing before one of them spoke.

“I guess we ought to pick this stuff up,” Lucas said with amusement. “But that was amazing.”

Taking a quiet moment to pick everything off the floor, they did their best to place everything neatly back on the shelf. It was partly due to their embarrassment at having made the mess that they made everything so organized when the returned the items to their original positions.

“Okay, I think we’ve got enough for one shop now. But who knew food shopping could be such a laugh?” Lucas shook his head as they made their way through the checkout.

“I have a feeling no matter what we do, we’ll have a laugh.”

“Probably. Come on, let’s go back to the Villa.”

Having finished scanning and paying for the items, the two grabbed a bag each and joined their open hands together. Then they walked out of the store to make their way to the car that would take them back to the Villa. It was still raining, and they had almost forgotten about that. After the short trip, Charlie and Lucas grabbed the bags and quickly made their way into the Villa, big smiles on their faces.

“Finally! You’re back!” Jo was of course the first one to see them as they returned. “Did you get my nachos?”

“We sure did,” Lucas said as he grabbed them and tossed them to Jo.

“Sweet!” Jo caught the bag in one hand before looking behind her. “Everyone’s going stir crazy because of the rain.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun,” Lucas said, following her gaze.

“Charlie and Lucas are back, everyone!” Jo shouted as they started walking back towards the living room.

“And we’ve brought snacks!” Lucas added, hoping that would bring some excitement to the group.

As other islanders made their way to meet the returned couple, Hope was the first to get to them, asking what they got. Charlie was glad that the others seemed content with their decisions, and thankfully no one pestered them about the forgotten chocolate. She ended up being a bit too distracted by another very sweet treat. Speaking of which, she glanced over at Lucas who was already looking at her, smiling.

“Should we tell them we… you know…” He leaned in towards Charlie’s ear to whisper, “Had a little kiss?”

“It’s nothing to hide.” Charlie smiled at how cute Lucas was regarding their kiss in the shop. “Me and Lucas might have had a little cheeky kiss behind one of the aisles.”

Jo and Hope seemed the two most interested in that fact, saying how cute and romantic it was. Lottie however was still distracted by the fact that none of that information, or the snacks, would stop the rain. But this was thankfully a job that another islander was happy to take care of: Bobby.

“We can play a role-play game! One where we become different characters!” Bobby was excited about the idea of them all playing inside.

“It could be like the Other Villa!” Chelsea said to Charlie after nudging her with an elbow.

Jo, Charlie, and Noah encouraged Lottie to play with them, especially as she realized she hadn’t played many imagination games since she was younger. But with a little encouragement, the islanders figured that they were in the best possible place to have fun and play games. It didn’t have to be a challenge for them to have fun. But it was when Lucas moved towards the window and took a cushion off the sofa that Bobby had the big idea. Lucas’ cushion was stolen by Bobby before he could sit down, which led to Bobby calling the other man a genius.

“I know the best thing you should always do on a rainy day to keep the boredom away. Let’s make a blanket fort!” Bobby smiled, clearly proud of his brilliant idea.

The other islanders all cheered their approval, aside from one person.

“What’s a blanket fort?” Lucas asked, prompting a shocked gasp from Bobby.

“You’re telling me you’ve never made a blanket fort, Lucas?”

“Um… I travelled around a lot as a kid. International school brat, remember? I moved around a fair bit.” Lucas frowned a bit and the attention.

“Wasn’t that tough? Not having, like, one place to stay, or one group of friends?” Chelsea asked.

“Not really much I could do about it. My dad travelled a lot for work and we went where he went. Every time I made a group of friends, I’d be off to the next country. Any friends I did keep, we’d have to stay in touch online.” He smiled thinking of a few memories. “We were all big into gaming, so we played games together online. That’s how I spent most of my free time.”

Charlie smiled at that, thinking of the people she’d been able to meet from all over because of a shared love of gaming. She made a note to ask him later what games they’d play, or if any of them still played. Getting to meet any of his friends from gaming would be such a fun experience.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never made a blanket fort,” Chelsea sounded so sad for him.

“Well… I did help build houses in Argentina as part of a community project. Does that count?”

“Were they made out of blankets?” Bobby questioned.

“No… people had to live in them,” Lucas said, frowning.

“Then no, they don’t count.”

“Okay, that is pretty impressive though. But I can’t believe you’ve never built a blanket fort!” Charlie said, somehow feeling they were about to remedy that fact.

“Honestly, this is the first time I’m hearing those two words together,” Lucas said, looking around at everyone else.

Suddenly, the energy in the room ramped up as everyone said they were up for building a blanket fort. No one was more excited than Bobby, however.

“I realize now that all the blanket forts I have built over the years have led up to this moment in time. It’s time to pass on my blanket fort crafting wisdom to you, Lucas.”

With a ceremonious motion, Bobby picks the sofa cushion back up, handing it to Lucas. Lucas looks confused, but puts his hands out for it. 

“Take it, Lucas. Take the first stone for our castle.” Bobby’s persona changed, clearly now the esteemed King and castle builder of the kingdom.

“Go on then, your majesty. Teach me your ways on how to construct your kingdom.” Lucas followed suit, and became the apprentice.

Graham interjected that they all needed to pick their own roles, as well as a safe word. Charlie laughed at what Graham’s type of preferred role play likely was, even if some of the others may not have picked up on it. Bobby continued with his introduction to their fantasy world.

“You and me, Lucas, will reign as king and king together.”

“I’m down for that,” Lucas agreed.

“This is like your Other Villa, Chelsea!” Charlie smiled, looking at her friend who winked back at her.

“I was thinking the same thing!” Chelsea turned towards Lucas and Bobby. “I totally shipped it. You two make a lovely couple of kings. I totally shipped you two together! Oh, and I shotgun the prison warden!”

“Well then shouldn’t you be in charge of our ships, since you ship us?” Lucas suggested, slightly distracted as he eyed Graham starting to build something in a back corner.

“Oh, that sounds officially important!” Chelsea was excited about this duty.

“Charlie, what do you want to be?” Bobby asked, musing over what they might need. “We need a knight, a court jester, and probably a princess for good measure.”

“I’ll be knight!” 

Bobby made some grand motions as he picked up a pillow, tapping her lightly on the shoulders.

“You are now Charlie the Great Knight of the Villa! You can protect the kingdom from the monsters that live under the cushions!”

Everyone else excitedly called out their own roles in the soon-to-be created kingdom. Charlie looked around as everyone got into their own roles and made themselves involved. Even Jo and Ibrahim were enthusiastically musing about creating a golf course and BMX track. Her eyes made their way back at Lucas, who smiled as their eyes met.

“You can rule over me any day.”

“Well, I may have asked you to shine my crown the other morning, but now you can always polish my armor,” Charlie suggested with a cheeky smile before the two turned their attention back to Bobby.

“So… how do we actually build this thing?” Lucas asked his fellow king.

And so, the construction began with Charlie pitching in the suggestions of materials. A sofa cushion foundation made up the base. Bobby grandly explained the importance of these materials to both Lucas and the kingdom, making sure all were aware of their value. Ibrahim also assisted with the cushion wrangling as they built up the foundation. When that was nearly done, Graham’s own construction of chairs and what looked like belts drew the attention of the other islanders.

“Oh, well it’s a private space. You know for grown-ups who love each other and want to spend time together,” Graham attempted to explain.

“I get you. It’s like… the love area.” Bobby winked at the tall ginger man. “What would you call that though…”

“OMG! The love shack!” Chelsea exclaimed.

After the commotion and interest in the newly named love shack, Bobby brought attention back to the blanket fort itself. Charlie suggested the use of bed sheets for the roof, and some of the boys ran off to grab some. Chelsea had mentioned fairly lights previously, so they made sure to include those inside before putting the sheets over the top of the construction. Graham stayed around his ‘love shack’ extension, deciding he needed rope for it as well.   
But soon, the main fort was constructed and they all excitedly made their way inside.

The blanket fort withstood the invasion of the islanders, and everyone excitedly sat down and smiled. It was such a feeling of accomplishment, especially for Lucas on his first time making one. After a bit of time chatting inside, it started getting a bit stuffy and they decided to vacate their creation.

“Finally! The sun is back!” Lottie noticed, and quickly grabbed a towel before running outside.

“But what about mine and Lucas’s kingdom?” Bobby asked, watching the girl run into the sunlight.

“We had a good reign, my sweet king,” Lucas responded with a good-natured smile.

“But now that the rain has gone, our kingdom doesn’t need to be confined to the living room!” Jo also smiled, clearly in a better mood with the blanket fort adventure.

Slowly, the remaining islanders dismantled the fort and put the supplies back where they belonged. After placing the last cushion back on the couch, she turned to see Ibrahim and Noah behind her.

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask Jo now while the sun is setting!” Ibrahim smiled at his friends. “Come with me, guys. Just in case I mess it up.” 

With everything back in place, Charlie grabbed a towel of her own and went outside with the two boys. When they all got to the loungers, she wiped off the water on one and put her towel down. Deciding she could support Ibrahim from there, she sat down and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

“I love the smell of the world just after it’s rained,” Lucas said with a smile, joining Charlie on the lounger. “It is pretty warm though.”

“Watch out! Lucas wants one of the weather girls’ jobs!” Lottie joked, giving him a nudge to the shoulder.

“Speaking of our favorite weather girls…” Ibrahim saw this as a perfect segue into what he wanted to say.

Ibrahim made his way to Jo and gave her a hand for her to stand up.

“After some help from Charlie and Noah… I finally have the right words. And as the sun sets on this rainy day, I realize there are only two things I know for certain in this world. First, I know the sun will rise again tomorrow. Secondly, I know that when I see that sun rise tomorrow morning, I want to see it knowing that you are my girlfriend.”

“Really? You want me to be your girlfriend?” Jo said, a wide smile on her face.

“More than anything, Jo. I really do. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Of course! Yes! A thousand times yes!”

Jo and Ibrahim embraced happily as their friends around them cheered. After a bit of a roller-coaster of a day, it was a perfect happy note for them to have as the sun set. Ibrahim thanked Charlie and Noah again. Jo was surprised to hear that despite being one of the most recent islanders to come in, she was the first one to be in an official relationship. 

So, with everyone smiling and laughing, they all sat together happily on the loungers watching the sun set in the Spanish sky. Little did they know, their mood would be shifting in another exciting way by the time the sun fully set.


	30. Heating Things UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night gets spicy when a new challenge gets all the islanders excited.

The islanders were all settled by the kitchen area setting out the snacks that Charlie and Lucas had gotten on their shop trip. Lottie settled the strawberries and cream in a bowl together as others chopped up the pineapple and set it out. The crisps were finally settled in a bowl of their own as well.

“The strawberries and cream were a good shout,” Marisol said, taking one for herself.

“Want one darling?” Lucas asked, eyes moving from the bowl back to Charlie.

“Of course. You can feed me whatever you want,” Charlie said with a smirk.

“Perfect.” 

Lucas picked out a ripe strawberry and dipped it in the cream. He gracefully moved the fruit towards Charlie’s lips. She eyed the fruit and licked her lips, then looked back up at Lucas’s face. She delicately bit down on the sweet fruit, not removing her gaze from his. After chewing the fruit, Charlie licked her lips again and smiled.

“Delicious right?” Lucas asked.

“Absolutely.” Charlie replied.

The two continued to have a moment, which was interrupted when they heard Gary speak.

“Pass us the crisps, Hannah,” the blonde guy said, motioning towards Hope.

A few people stopped what they were doing and glanced over at the two as Hope corrected him. Charlie made a quiet comment about them not even looking alike, but Hope brushed it off. After being passed the bowl of crisps, Gary mused about why he even had the name pop into his head.

“Want to know what’s weirder? Me and Charlie were talking about Hannah earlier! I said if I was going to put you with anyone it would be her!” Chelsea, bless her heart, brought up their conversation without thinking of the impact.

“What?” Lottie said, half choking out the word, half choking on a crisp.

“It was in this fantasy Villa that I had a dream about last night.” Chelsea said, likely thinking about her lava pit again.

“You saw what happened when they were a couple, right?” Hope asked, amused.

“To be fair, maybe I didn’t give Hannah much of a chance. Maybe things would be different if I had.” Gary’s mood seemed to dip, recalling those first few days.

“ _What?_ ” Lottie asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

“Like, if things had been different.” Gary shrugged. “Something could have happened there.”

“I guess it’s too bad for both of us she’s not in the Villa any more. I lost my bestie in here, and I guess you lost your soul mate.” The upset in her words was apparent, and she punctuated it by grabbing a handful of crisps and crunches them in her mouth.

Charlie sighed and watched on as Hope called Gary out for admitting something like that out loud, and in front of his current partner. His attempted recovery wasn’t much better, and Lottie told him to stop. Charlie could practically see the cartoon steam shooting out of the goth girl’s ears, but luckily for all of them, a distraction appeared in the form of a text.

“You’ve been saved by the bell, Gary,” Lottie said before reading the text.

They were to have a sexy dance off, boys versus girls that evening. They were going to have their heart rates monitored and the group that raised their opponents heart rate the most would win. 

The energy shifted, and the anger was forgotten as the boys and girls split to their separate dressing rooms. Each of the girls did their best to pick an outfit that they knew would get their boys’ heart racing. Charlie looked through her wardrobe and pulled out the silver outfit she had worn for the Ministry of Sound party, plus a pair of strappy silver wedges. The low-cut, midriff-showing top and short skirt with slits up both thighs was sure to get Lucas’s heart racing. She could feel her heart speeding up even thinking about dancing for him, never mind the thought of him dancing for her.

“They say our style reflects more than we realize, and yours is giving me some proper beauty queen vibes, Charlie,” Lottie gave the other girl a smirk. “Lucas isn’t going to know what hit him.”

“That’s the plan,” Charlie replied, checking herself in the mirror.

The girls made their way outside to the fire pit, as they were going to be receiving their dances first. Attaching the heart rate monitors, they chatted a little, and noticed the boys were queued up, waiting on the roof terrace. Then, the sound of footsteps was heard as the girls looked to see Noah making his way towards the circle. He walked past Hope and instead dropped on Chelsea, who squealed delightfully. However, hope wasn’t impressed, but her comment made Noah laugh and he sauntered over to her and started grinding on her knee.

“Keep cool, Hope,” the girl told herself, watching her man dance on her. A bead of sweat started dripping down her forehead, which was then slowly and teasingly licked off by Noah.

“Is Noah really putting the sexy in sexy librarian?” Lottie said, looking a little excited.

“You guys are both getting my heart racing!” Charlie couldn’t help but feel the warmth spreading through her body watching them.

“Fancy a dance, Charlie?” Noah asked, turning and raising his eyebrows at her.

“Nah, you keep at it with Hope.” Charlie noticed Hope’s appreciative look.

She’d noticed the jealous energies radiating off her friend when Noah had first danced on Chelsea and decided not to test her any more. Instead she continued watching Noah, along with the rest of the circle. The girls all squealed in delight as he reached down and pulled off his own trousers. Noah continued his sexy dance for Hope, and Charlie gave him a wolf whistle. Despite how confident he’d seemed, Charlie saw him look over at her, blushing a bit with his eyes wide. He finishes his dance and makes his way back up to the terrace, but not before making another look towards Charlie.

 _What in the heck was that look? I’ve never seen that look before from him._ Charlie’s face flushed a little, but soon had her attention was drawn to Bobby entering as Chelsea let out another squeal. Hope reminded her to stay calm, but that was hard once Bobby picked her up and spun her around. His performance wasn’t quite as much as Noah’s, but his kissing Chelsea all over was still pretty hot. After the kissing, he put on a swagger as he walked around the circle and then back up to the terrace.

There was a moment as the girls waited for the next guy, which happened to be Lucas. Charlie wasn’t sure if the beat she started hearing was some music or her own heart as he started walking straight towards her. Chelsea gave her a nudge, but Charlie couldn’t take her eyes off of Lucas. She noticed him bite his lip as he approached, and she wondered if he was nervous. Honestly if he were, it was still the sexiest look on him.

“Hey, ladies…” Lucas’s eyes made their way up and down each girl in the circle before settling them on Charlie.

From then on, it was like she was the only one sitting there in the light of the fire. His walk turned to a strut as he approached Charlie and he smoothly ran a finger down the outside of her thigh. Between sitting and the already high slit on the skirt, it was all skin on skin action, and hers tingled at his touch.

“Mind if I sit down here?” Lucas asked, seductively.

“I’m all yours.” Her breathing sped up as she did her best to hide the struggle to speak.

“Of course. You’re. All. Mine.”

Charlie saw it all happening in slow motion. He lowered himself onto her lap, straddling her legs. He slowly started gyrating his hips side to side as he put his arms around her shoulders. 

“Whoa! Ride em cowboy!” Jo said, but Charlie could barely hear.

The only sound was that of her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her body. When Lottie told her to keep her cool and breath, Charlie heard her as though she was underwater. When Lucas started kissing her neck, she tried to bite her lip to keep any noises from coming out. The thought that this was a challenge and she had to keep her heart rate down was quickly forgotten.

When Lucas moaned quietly in her ear, she felt all of the heat rush to between her legs. The electricity coursing through her body at the feel of his lips on her skin caused shivers to race down her body. Charlie couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips. To her embarrassment, her moan was much louder than the one Lucas had made.

“Charlie!” Heat rushed to her face she heard Hope call her out.

“I couldn’t help it,” was all she could respond.

Lucas seemed quite satisfied with himself as he removed himself from her body. Trying to breathe again was easier as she watched him start to walk away from the circle. He blew Charlie a kiss, and she tried to keep her heart rate from raising any more. Her eyes narrowed as she saw him high-five Ibrahim on his way back to the terrace, and she started plotting her dance.

“How are you doing that?” Charlie exclaimed as her attention was brought back to the present, and by Ibrahim twerking up to Jo while walking on his hands.

While it was an impressive feat, Charlie did her best to remind Jo to breathe. She saw Jo take a deep breath and did the same, still needing to calm herself from Lucas’s performance. The rest of Ibrahim’s performance, as well as those of the other guys went by in a blur as Charlie kept thinking about Lucas, and how to make his heart race. As the last guy to go, Gary finished the performances with a cartwheel and headed back to the others.

“I’d like to think we did well to block it out. Though I was probably the weakest of us all.” Charlie admitted.

The other girls agreed they did well, and talked about their various breathing exercises. Feeling much calmer, Charlie and the girls headed up to the now-vacated roof terrace as the boys got set up with the heart rate monitors. Excitement was in the air as their time had come and Jo volunteered herself to go first.

Charlie watched as the sporty girl walked up to her boyfriend and started a seductive sway and dance. Her cheeks grew warm when Jo moved over and sat in Lucas’s lap. Knowing how nervous that would make him, Charlie cheered the other girl on. That should get him primed for her own dance. Then with an expert display of twerking, Jo finished and headed back up to the girls.

After a wink from Jo, who commented on Ibrahim and Lucas seeming to like her performance, Hope said Charlie was going next.

“Jo is totally trying to push your buttons, hun. Go show them what you’re made of!” Hope whispered before Charlie headed down to the boys.

Remembering the time she had been part of a charity fashion show, Charlie did her best runway sashay, exaggerating her hip movements as she walked towards Lucas.

“Damn. Hot. Damn.” She heard Lucas’s words of approval.

However, she decided to toy with him a bit and winked at Graham before walking towards him. Lucas’s face showed a bit of disappointment, but she knew what she was doing. The beat of a drum and bass took over her body as she swayed side-to-side before grinding on Graham, her eyes still focusing on Lucas.

“Hot damn, Charlie.” The sailor whispered, but Charlie barely heard him or saw his smile as she watched Lucas.

Standing up and putting on a seductive smile, she made her way towards Lucas.

“Finally!” He exclaimed as his eyes met hers in the glow of the fire. As Charlie walks towards him, neither blink as the electricity between them vibrates.

“Bring it on, Charlie.” Lucas says, daring her to outdo his own performance.

She lowers herself onto his lap and leans into the side of his neck, rubbing it with her nose as she inhales his scent. Things ramp up as she passionately starts kissing his neck while running a hand up his smooth, bared chest. He lets out a soft noise of approval, followed by a flood of color to his cheeks. Charlie slowly moves her hips back and forth across his lap and feels the growing pressure of his approval. 

“We should continue this in private later…” Lucas whispers as he wraps an arm around her to lay a gentle kiss on her neck.

“We’ll see.” Charlie stands up from his lap with a cheeky smile and walks away from him and the boys at the fire pit. She makes sure to put extra sway in her hips, knowing he was watching her ass as she walked away.

Charlie reached the terrace with a surge of adrenaline to a round of applause from the other girls. The adrenaline was able to slowly wear off as she gathered to watch the others take their turns. Lottie’s wowed with a sexy magic performance, and Chelsea got laughs as she took her shot with stand-up comedy. Then, with the last performance done, the girls walked down to join the guys at the fire pit and waited for the results.

“That was one of the most terrifying things I’ve ever done! Stand up comedy is tough!” Chelsea admitted.

“So is pulling off your trousers…” Noah added.

A chime rang out, and Lottie got to read the text with the final results. It had been a tie! Both groups averaged a 90 beat per minute heart rate. Charlie couldn’t help but feel that if she had been able to keep herself together during Lucas’s performance the girls could have won. However, it didn’t seem that there was any awarded prize, so she decided that the dances themselves were the real prize. Some of the islanders wondered how possible it was that they would average the same, but Noah shrugged and said they must have each been as good as each other.

“If I’m honest, I didn’t think anyone stood out except you, Charlie,” Graham admitted.

Charlie blushed and thanked him, noticing a look of jealousy appear on Lucas’s face. Maybe having chosen Graham wasn’t the best idea. However, seeing as they were finished with the group activity for the night, she grabbed Lucas’s hand and pulled him away towards the bean bags to get some quiet. 

“You were so hot, babes.” Lucas said, after having moved as close to Charlie as the bean bags allowed. “My heart was beating like the clappers.”

“Oh my god, that challenge was so sexy. I was not expecting it to be.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong. You were by far the hottest person I’ve ever seen, whatever the results were.” Charlie blushed at his words, and he smirked. “I can’t wait to watch that back.”

The thought that what had felt like a private performance was going to be broadcast on national television made Charlie’s face heat up even more. But, if things went as well as she’d hoped, Lucas wouldn’t have to watch it back, but would get live, repeat performances.

“So… Maybe I’ve done something a little extra…” Lucas’s face flushed as he talked.

“What have you done, Lucas?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Adjusting his sitting position on the bean bag, he reveals a heart monitor from under his seat.

“You took a heart monitor from the challenge?” 

“Fancy seeing if we can get each other’s hearts racing?” The devilish smile on his face turned her insides molten. “We can go somewhere a little more private.”

With a nod, they joined hands and made their way up to the roof terrace, minds heading to the same suggestion. Heart monitor still hidden, Lucas pulls Charlie out onto the roof terrace and they sit down on one of the benches, attaching the monitor. Testing their rates, Lucas is at 70 beats per minute, and Charlie is at 64.

“What should we do to up those numbers a little?” Lucas raised an eyebrow, opening up for Charlie to take the lead.

A corner of her mouth lifted to a half smile as she leaned towards him, allowing a hand to run through his hair. She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like he’d been using less gel lately. Charlie’s hand settled on the back of his neck as she pulled his head forward and their lips met. Lucas’s lips were as soft as she remembered, thinking of how they felt on her neck during the challenge. But what started as a slow, soft kiss heated up. Lucas moaned into her mouth as they both tried to pull each other closer. After a few minutes of heated contact, Charlie moved to straddle him on the bench.

Having pulled apart for the moment, she tucked a few strands of hair back behind her ear, eyes locked on his. She slowly leaned back in and kissed him gently, nipping on his bottom lip. She pulled away to the sound of the machine attached to them beeping frantically. Both let out a heavy breath, not realizing how breathless they were.

“Well… Wow. Let’s have a look.” Lucas said.

Charlie tried to delicately remove herself from his lap as he checked the machine.

“We’re both in the eighties now,” he reported. “Is there anything else you’d like to do? I mean, now that we’re not performing for anyone or in a competition or anything.”

Looking into his eyes, she gave him a soft smile. “Can we maybe just cuddle for a while?”

As hot as the evening had been, Charlie wasn’t too sure how ready she was for moving to the next step in the relationship. She knew how she felt about him, but wanted to make sure about his feelings before progressing. She’d already opened up with him about her past and while things seemed incredibly different with Lucas, there was still that doubt in her mind, thanks to what had happened with Drew.

“Of course.” His look softened as he returned her smile, noticing how vulnerable she looked in that moment. “Nothing beats a good cuddle.”

Lucas pulled her close to him and wrapped his other arm around her. With the feeling of Charlie comfortably leaning back onto him, their breathing slowly settled into synchronicity. They stayed like that for a while, staring up at the stars and enjoying each other’s’ company. They only moved when the moment was interrupted by the long-forgotten heart monitor giving them a sad beep.

“Oh, I think it’s running out of battery.” Lucas said, examining the machine. “Come on, let’s get ready to sleep. I’ll hide this guy under the bed so no one knows we pinched it.”

It seemed everyone else was still outside or elsewhere as Charlie and Lucas changed into their bed clothes. They had been cuddled under the covers talking for a bit before the other couples came in to settle for the evening. The atmosphere was relaxed, and everyone easily drifted off to a dreamy sleep.


	31. An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 24 and Charlie wakes up by a text about a new islander taking her on a date. What other surprises are in store?

It was early. Charlie struggled to reach for her phone after the beep had woken her up. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light of the screen, ducking under the covers when Lottie made a groan about the noise. It was about a date, and a new islander was waiting for her.

_New islanders? At this stage of the game? Oh god, let’s hope things don’t get messed up. ___

__As Charlie moved out from under the covers to get up, she looked to see Gary doing the same thing._ _

__“I didn’t wake you up did I?” He asked, frozen in place as he was pulling his trousers up._ _

__“No, I got a text. I’m going on a date!” Charlie tried to keep her voice down._ _

__“Me too!” Gary responded._ _

__“Wait, so how many of us are going on dates?” Charlie looked around the room and didn’t notice anyone else out of place._ _

__“I think it’s just me and you.”_ _

__Lottie sat up in her bed. “Just you and her what? Why are you both putting on clothes?”_ _

__“I… we’ve both got dates.” Gary said, not sure what else to say. “New islanders apparently.”_ _

__“New islanders?!” Lottie said, to the dismay of other sleeping islanders who shushed at her. “What new islanders?”_ _

__“We don’t know.” Charlie said, trying to reassure Lottie with a look._ _

__“Were you going to leave without telling me?” Lottie asked, concerned._ _

__“I only just found out.” Gary finished securing his trousers before leaning down to kiss Lottie. “I won’t be long, but I’ve got to go get ready. And I promise you’ll be on my mind the whole time.”_ _

__As Gary walked out of the room to get ready, Charlie noticed a small smile appear on Lottie’s face before she laid back down. Looking down at Lucas sleeping peacefully, she almost didn’t want to wake up, but knew he would be upset if she didn’t. Charlie gently shook him to wake him up, an adorable confused look on his face._ _

__“Morning, hun. I got a text. I’m going on a date.” Lucas sat up instantly and scowled._ _

__“Ugh, what the hell?”_ _

__“I’m sorry babe, it’s a text and I have to go.”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m not annoyed with you. It just really sucks. Not the best thing to wake up to.”_ _

__“I know. I’ll see you when I get back.”_ _

__Charlie leaned over and gave him a reassuring kiss and smile before leaving the bedroom to go get ready. Frowning at her wardrobe, she wasn’t sure what to wear. It was early, and she didn’t really want to go on a date with some new islander. She eventually settled on a simple black dress, one that was easy to get on and was comfortable. _Might as well be comfortable if I have to go. I’ve already got Lucas so it’s not like I need to impress this mystery guy. _____

____With her usual bit of mascara and lipstick, Charlie made her way out of the villa to the car waiting outside. Stepping out to see an open field with a table, two chairs, and some juice, she glanced at the figure sitting there already. As he stands up, she’s able to make out long, golden hair shining in the sun. As he turns around, Charlie stops, stunned in place._ _ _ _

____“Hello, Charlie.” With a bright smile, Henrik greets her._ _ _ _

____“Henrik?? You’re my date? This is so wild!” Finally gaining control of her body, she moves towards him. “I didn’t think I’d see you again until after the summer!”_ _ _ _

____“Well can I get a hug?” He asked, laughing lightly._ _ _ _

____“I… of course!”_ _ _ _

____The two moved towards each other, and Charlie wrapped her arms around the Swedish man. As the hug ended, Henrik leaned to lay a soft kiss on her cheek._ _ _ _

____“I have so many questions!” Charlie was still in awe of seeing him again._ _ _ _

____“Well, I think we have plenty of time.” Henrik gestured to the seat and they both sat down. “Your dress looks nice. However, I reckon you could pull off something a little more… Whoa!”_ _ _ _

____Charlie blushed a little. While she had intended to purposefully wear one of her plainer dresses, she felt a little embarrassed now that Henrik seemed to be judging her. She tried composing herself again and looked up at him._ _ _ _

____“You look really good, Henrik. Like, I don’t know if you’ve changed anything, but coming back to the Villa after a short break really suits you.”_ _ _ _

____“It works both ways. You’ve somehow gotten more beautiful since I last saw you.” Henrik seemed to be a professional at making Charlie blush. “I still haven’t forgotten you asking me to stay on the night I left, or holding you… I wish I could have stayed. I kicked myself afterwards thinking ‘Damn, I should have done more so I could be with her.’ It feels like so long ago.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s been two weeks… Actually, I think two weeks exactly.” Charlie thought about that night, but also how it ended up being the spark to her and Lucas getting closer. The fact that it had only been two weeks was so weird, especially when time passing on the island seemed so much more._ _ _ _

____“Wow, that’s weirdly accurate. I’m just glad I’m back, but I do wish I’d just been here rather than having to go home.” A wave of nerves seemed to overcome him as he paused and looked down at the orange juice. “You’re with Lucas now, right? How’s that going?”_ _ _ _

____“I think we’re really strong,” she said with a smile, the thought of Lucas making her heart flutter. “I honestly think we could make it on the outside.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m really happy for you.” Henrik laughed at himself. “Well, kind of. Do you reckon I’ve changed a lot since you saw me?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think you’ve changed a bit.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah? Is that good or bad?”_ _ _ _

____“I suppose neither. I mean, I did like you then, so you’re still likeable.” Charlie got flustered trying not to make it sound bad._ _ _ _

____“Well, at least you didn’t outright say ‘bad’.” Henrik took a sip of orange juice, giving time for Charlie to recover. “You look completely stunning, as usual. I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t prepare a great chat-up line. It’s not really my strong suit...”_ _ _ _

____“It’s quite all right. Everyone has their own ways that work best.”_ _ _ _

____“I really like you, Charlie.”_ _ _ _

____Her heart skipped a beat, not sure how to respond. While Charlie had wished something had happened between them before, she couldn’t imagine being with anyone but Lucas now. Having someone else grafting on her when she was happy in her relationship was honestly awkward now._ _ _ _

____“Oh… thank you.” She took a moment to find a way to change the subject. “So what have you been doing since you left the Villa? Been up to much?”_ _ _ _

____“A bit of this, a bit of that. I was approached to be on the cover of my favourite outdoor sports magazine, so that was cool. Photoshoots are weird, though. There was also this climbing gear brand that wanted to sponsor me to wear their stuff, so I’ve been doing a bit of that.” He paused and smiled at her. “There were a few parties, too. But mostly I’ve been taking as much time as I can to visit climbing centres, check out new routes and help beginners. Maybe I’ll get to take you there someday.”_ _ _ _

____It was nice listening to Henrik talk about what he’d been doing. It was clear he had missed the outdoors and his climbing. However, she couldn’t help but note his interest in taking her with him some day. As much fun as it could be, she didn’t want to lead him on in any way._ _ _ _

____“So, do you know who the other islander is?” Charlie asked, trying to move the conversation away from the two of them._ _ _ _

____“There’s another new islander?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, Gary had a date, too.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, really? Interesting.”_ _ _ _

____“So… do you know who it is?” Charlie had a feeling he knew, but wasn’t likely to tell._ _ _ _

____“Why? Rather be on a date with them?” Henrik’s smirk caused her to playfully roll her eyes._ _ _ _

____“You’re avoiding the question.” Now it was Henrik’s turn to have a playful smile, one that seemed to hide a secret._ _ _ _

____“Maybe I know, maybe I don’t. You’ll find out soon enough though.” He took a sip of his orange juice, glancing at something behind Charlie before turning his attention back to her. “I have one last question before we go back to the Villa, and I want you to be honest.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s a little ominous, but okay…” Charlie’s heart started thumping a bit faster, nervous of what he might ask._ _ _ _

____“If I’d been in the villa since day one… do you reckon you would have picked me?”_ _ _ _

____“I-- I don’t know… maybe. It’s hard to tell how you would have felt when the conditions were so different…” If she were really honest with herself, she probably would have. However, her mind kept thinking about Lucas. If Henrik was there since day one, would that have meant that Lucas would have been there too? The idea of that made everything more confusing._ _ _ _

____“For the record, I would have chosen you.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” Charlie couldn’t help but let out the surprised response._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, no question,” was all he responded before finishing his drink and standing up._ _ _ _

____Charlie followed suit and went to give him a friendly hug. Just as before, Henrik leaned in to give her cheek a polite kiss as she pulled away. He looked at her with a smile._ _ _ _

____“Let’s head back. I don’t want to make Lucas too jealous.”_ _ _ _

____With that comment, Charlie’s mind went back to the few jealous looks she’d seen on Lucas’ face, and how hard he always tried to hide them. As she and Henrik made the journey back to the Villa, she resolved to talk to him and make sure he was okay with the date._ _ _ _

____Walking back into the Villa with Henrik this time was different from when they’d had their first date a few weeks back. This time, they arrived to shocked gasps from the other islanders._ _ _ _

____“Look who I found!” Charlie announced to everyone._ _ _ _

____“Buddy!” Lucas seemed most surprised of all, running to see his old friend. He stops short of a hug and Charlie could see the carefully hidden concern on his face. He glanced between Charlie and Henrik for a moment before speaking again._ _ _ _

____“It’s so great to see you again, mate.”_ _ _ _

____“You can say that again! There was a point where I thought you were going home. I might have missed you!” Henrik was genuinely happy about getting to see Lucas again._ _ _ _

____“I’m so hyped that we get to be together again.” Lucas looked at Charlie and smiled before focusing back on his friend. “I see we still have the same taste in girls.”_ _ _ _

____Charlie blushed as Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. While she knew it was a bit of an alpha move, she was thankful for it and smiled up at Lucas. Hopefully it would help Henrik see that she was taken and happily so._ _ _ _

____“You understand, don’t you?” Henrik responded, taking in the two together._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, bro. Gotta do what you gotta do.” Lucas said, giving Charlie’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “It’s good to have you back.”_ _ _ _

____Lucas removed his arm from around Charlie as he went to hug his old friend. As the girl looked back up at her partner, her smile faltered a moment as he seemed to avoid her gaze. Her chest clenched with anxiety and she was about to say something when the other islanders started butting in to say hello to Henrik. The atmosphere was welcoming as there were hugs all around, but Charlie still felt the urge to reach over and comfort Lucas as he had moved to the outer circle of the crowd. Her eyes looked again to Henrik, saying hello to some of the islanders he hadn’t met, and reuniting with ones he had._ _ _ _

____“So is Gary back yet, or what?” Lottie asked, drawing Charlie out of her thoughts._ _ _ _

____“His date couldn’t have been much longer than ours. I’m sure they just got delayed.” Charlie did her best to reassure her friend._ _ _ _

____Henrik did the same, and then pointed out that he saw them returning at that moment. As Gary and his date got closer, there was another round of surprised gasps as everyone realized it was Hannah. She’d cut her long hair, dyed it a darker red, and was wearing a dress that was a much different style than anything the girl had worn during her first time at the Villa. Charlie and Lottie’s eyes met, both surprised, and no doubt remembering the conversation from the day before and Chelsea’s Other Villa._ _ _ _

____“I haven’t seen her since way before the whole thing happened with Gary… They were coupled, and then the whole thing with her and Marisol, leading to her being dumped… and… the kiss that everyone found out about. This is going to be so awkward,” Lottie whispered with Charlie as the two watched the other islanders welcoming the red-head. “I can’t believe she’s back.”_ _ _ _

____“I had my glow-up!” Hanna giggled when Bobby had exclaimed about her new look._ _ _ _

____Charlie couldn’t help but think she looked fierce. With a glance over to Gary, she noticed that he was giving her a once over. She couldn’t really blame him. But however cautious Lottie was going to be, Charlie couldn’t help but give in and move up to hug the girl. After all, she was the one who kept her company during her first night of struggle in the Villa. Despite other dramas, she was still a friend._ _ _ _

____“Babe!” Charlie said, taking in Hannah’s excited face and squeal before the two hugged._ _ _ _

____“Charlie!” She noticed that Lottie had also made her way up behind Charlie. “Hi, Lottie.”_ _ _ _

____“Listen, Han…” Lottie started, hesitant._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t come back here to talk about that kiss, hun. Not everything is about you.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone paused their own conversations and looked between the two girls. No one spoke and the silence was deafening._ _ _ _

____“You two just keep doing your thing, and I’ll do mine.”_ _ _ _

____The tension was ramping up and Charlie heard a whistle. Turning back, she noticed it was Lucas, who was then nudged by Marisol. His eyes still wouldn’t meet hers._ _ _ _

____“So! Why don’t we all go and sit around the fire pit and catch up?” Bobby suggested, trying to break the tension. “You know, a totally calm and chill place.”_ _ _ _

_____Yeah… by flammable objects, sounds perfect. _Charlie couldn’t help thinking about drama being in store. Hannah linked her arm through Henrik’s and led the way towards the fire pit. With everyone following the two new arrivals, Charlie waited and took Lottie’s hand and gave it a squeeze of solidarity. With a sad smile, Lottie looked at her and squeezed back. When they arrived at the fire pit, Charlie went and sat by Hope, who had saved her a seat. Everyone was excited to hear what they’d all been up to.__ _ _ _ _

______“So what have you been doing all this time? Anything fun?” Charlie asked, hoping to keep the chatter light._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well I had been running this guys twitter account but it got a bit awkward when I came back and had more followers than him. Instead, I’ve mostly been focusing on writing a book about my time in the Villa.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Considering books were something Charlie and Hannah had bonded over, that she had started writing a book made sense. However, she couldn’t help thinking that a book about her time in the Villa may be an interesting choice. Since the question had been answered, it seemed everyone looked to Charlie to lead the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What about your new look? You look so great!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I go into it in a bit more detail in my book about life in the Villa, but I think getting dumped really taught me something valuable.” She smiled at the islanders around her. “Life is like the Villa. If you don’t take what you want, nobody’s gonna give it to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you dyed your hair?” Bobby asked, clearly not aware of how much a hair color could mean._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a metaphor for my coming of age! Nice Hannah was like a caterpillar, but having to leave the Villa gave me what I needed to grow my wings. Now I’m a butterfly, but like, a bit more edgy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you’re saying you _didn’t_ do it to get the attention of… Well, people who have maybe shown more of an interest in, shall we say, _alternative girls?_ ” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie tried not to laugh as Hannah compared herself to a ‘slightly more edgy butterfly’, but then closed her eyes at the question Lucas asked, wishing he hadn’t said it. While everyone else may have been thinking it, it probably wasn’t wise to ask out loud. However, Hannah deflected the question saying it was for herself. Then, Charlie realized she could probably ask one more question, and debated between the obvious ‘who are you interested in’, and something more light-hearted. She opted for the latter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, since you’ve probably been watching… what have been the highlights from the villa?” Charlie smiled as she asked the question, which Jo also was excited to hear about._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aside from the obvious things that I don’t need to drag up again… It was so emosh when Priya left. And obviously Casa Amor was so funny.” She paused, trying to think of any other highlights. “Oh! It’s not an actual drama bit, but when Bobby pretended to be a judge, it was so hilarious! So many memes it was great.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bobby seemed incredibly happy at that bit, as noted by the proud smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“People were also shook when Noah and Hope got it on in that cupboard in the bedroom. I’ll tell you one thing, I will not be putting anything of mine in there until it’s been wiped, polished, and bleached for good measure!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone laughed and looked between Hope and Noah, both glowing with embarrassment at having been outed for their bits. A few moments of cupboard talk ensued, most fueled by Marisol who apparently had a thing for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______After the time spent catching up with everyone at the fire pit, Charlie figured she should change out of her dress and into a bikini for the afternoon. While in the dressing room, she walked in to Hannah also doing the same._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I thought I saw a spider!” Hannah exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both girls went to find it, but Hannah was faster, scooping it up in her hands. As it turns out, the red-headed girl was also going to catch it to release it. She surprised Charlie when she admitted that she used to be afraid but got over it. The two girls decided to name the spider Leggy, and Hannah went off to release her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie had just finished changing into her blue and pink floral bikini when Hannah returned. The two were touching up their makeup and hair when the silence was broken._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I hope you don’t mind me saying… Henrik seems into you. He asked you out on that date!” Hannah said, eyeing Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know… He’s been quite intense… Like, he’s come on pretty strong.” Charlie had stopped fidgeting with her hair and laid her hands in her lap._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think it’s romantic. You should have seen him talking about you in the beach hut. He said ‘When I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she’s smiling at’. My heart couldn’t take it!” Hannah apparently had no issues talking about Henrik’s beach house confessions. “For what it’s worth, I think you and Henrik would make a great couple. It’s like you girls always used to tell me… This isn’t Friend Island.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With one last fix of her hair, Hannah sauntered out of the dressing room, leaving Charlie alone with what she’d just divulged. _That girl has changed a lot._ Shaking her head, Charlie stood up and walked out of the dressing room into the bedroom. The room wasn’t empty as she had expected, but Hope and Lottie were on Hope’s bed, chatting. Charlie walked over and joined them, sitting on the edge of the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just the person I hoped for!” Hope smiled as the duo became a trio._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s up?” Charlie asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s Hannah.” Lottie dramatically flailed into Charlie’s lap and sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I honestly still can’t believe what she said to you, babes,” Hope said, looking at Lottie. “’Not everything’s about you’? Has she not been watching and paying attention? You’re like, so much better now than you were!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Absolutely! Like a million percent! I mean I loved you before and how supportive you’ve always been. But you seem so much happier as well.” Lottie smiled at Charlie’s words. “How has she not noticed that? Aside from the fact that we all saw how torn up you were about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hope nodded. “Yeah, she’s just holding grudges, babe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought I finally had Gary to myself.” Lottie frowned. “But now, Hannah’s all over him.” Slumping back and laying on the mattress, Lottie covered her face with her hands. “Why me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s likely out for revenge…” Hope said, cautiously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s obviously still angry about you kissing him after she left. I mean, she pretty much said so. I mean, plus she seems to want to be stirring things up in the Villa and I’m not a fan. I don’t even think it’s about him anymore.” Charlie frowned, thinking of the things that Hannah had said since returning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What does it matter if it’s about him or not? The fact is that she’s evidently planning to crack on with him. I saw the way he was looking at her when she came in.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s just new. Like… old but with a new look.” Charlie couldn’t deny the way that Gary had looked at the girl in question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, and that’s a problem!” Lottie wasn’t finding comfort in the conversation, it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think he’ll get over it. All the boys are like that with new girls, and then it goes away. Just like I was worried when Elisa took Lucas on a date.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She’s not really new though…” Hope looked out the window. “I bet she’s out there with him right now. In fact, I bet she’s out there with all the boys. And I think I’m going to go outside and see what everyone is up to…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll come with you. For company.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lottie wasn’t exactly hiding her worry, and Charlie was interested to see that Hope also seemed worried. The three girls got up and decided to grace the outdoors with their presence._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie broke off from the other two, seeing Lucas on one of the loungers and figured it was time to have a talk with him. She decided it was time to broach a subject she’d been wanting to talk to him about._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, you.” She smiled as she sat down next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, hey…” Lucas seemed to radiate nervous energy, not really looking at her. “How was the date?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wish it had been with you. I kept thinking about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The nervous energy seemed to dissipate a bit and she noticed the corners of his lips start to rise. Aware of the potential smile, he turned his head away from Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is this literally just because I went on a date with someone else?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I…. Maybe…” Lucas didn’t want to admit it, seemingly embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s adorable. I love that you feel protective of me. It must mean that you kind of… maaaaaybe care about me a little bit?” Charlie nudged his side lightly with an elbow as Lucas did his best to hide the growing smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alright, don’t let it go to your head.” He put an arm around her and let her see his smile. “I’m just not that into sharing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not going to go anywhere. Just like I might have been a little jealous when you went on that date with Elisa, I know we’re going to stay together.” Charlie put a hand to his cheek to make sure he looked her in the eyes as she spoke. “No matter what happens in here, you’re the one I’m with, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, okay. Thank you for saying so. I think I just needed that bit of reassurance.” Lucas leaned over and kissed her and relaxed back on the lounger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I ask you something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think you just did,” Lucas replied with a smile. “But go ahead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charlie took a deep breath before talking. She hoped he trusted her enough to answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve… even before today I’ve noticed that you seem to get tense when I’m with the other guys, and sometimes you seem nervous when it’s just the two of us and things get a bit… intense.” She reached out to take his hand. “But I can also tell that you’re trying to hold back sometimes, whether it’s good feelings or bad. Not to mention, everything that happened while I was at Casa Amor. I just… wanted to know if something happened in the past, and if there’s anything I can do to help you move past it, like you’ve been helping me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked down at their joined hands and listened to the sound of his breathing. Charlie had gotten to know Lucas well enough to tell that it was one of those moments where he was struggling with what to say. She gave his hand a squeeze and looked back up to smiled at him, letting him know she could wait for him to have the words. He took a deep breath before he started talking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I… Her name was Liz. We were together for two years. I remember a friend had told me he thought he saw her out with another guy, but I didn’t want to believe it. I tried broaching the subject, asking if she had been to the restaurant she was seen at with him. She skirted around it and then yelled at me, saying I was being paranoid and too jealous. So, I didn’t bring it up again.” Lucas took a deep breath before continuing. “It was a little rocky for a bit, but slowly got back to normal. She was the first girl I had been in love with. I was thinking about proposing to her, trying to figure the best way to do it. Liz found the ring before I was able to ask her, and then broke down crying and it all came out. She cared about me but had realized she was still in love with her ex. It was him she had been seeing. Cheating on me with her ex. She said she was trying to figure things out, but realized that she wanted to be with him. While she cared about me, she didn’t love me, and loved him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lucas hadn’t realized he had started crying while he talked. He only realized when Charlie lifted her hands to brush away the tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You didn’t deserve that. And I would never do that to you.” _I love you. _____ _ _ _ _

________“That’s what kept running through my head after seeing that video when you were gone. I didn’t... I didn’t want to have that happen again. I thought it would be a way to protect myself. And I’m so sorry to have hurt you. I should have told you after Casa Amor, but it’s been difficult to get over. And I’m so thankful you’ve been so understanding and amazing.” _I love you._ He reached up and took one of her hands, moving it towards his mouth to lay a soft kiss in the middle of her palm. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charlie used that hand to pull his head down so their lips could meet. She did all she could to put every bit of love and reassurance into that kiss and hoped he could understand it. When she felt Lucas smile into the kiss, she decided to believe that he could feel it. The kiss was sweet and gentle. While not as fiery and passionate as previous ones, it was a kiss between two people who loved each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two finally broke apart and Lucas rested his forehead on hers for a few moments as they both reveled in the peaceful feeling the kiss had brought. He gave Charlie a small kiss on the nose and pulled back to look her in the eyes and smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He may have already thanked her for her reassurance, but Lucas felt like he needed to thank her again. He needed to thank her for listening. To thank her for caring enough to ask. To thank her for choosing him. As she returned his smile, he knew he was a goner. If there was ever any doubt, it was banished by that smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think I’m going to go hang out with the others. I spent enough time moping over here by myself, and I’m sure you could use some time without me being needy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, hun. I was just planning on laying here and enjoying the sun since we missed out on it yesterday.” Charlie smiled, stretching her legs out on the lounger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve loved this.” _I love you. _He bites his lip, not sure if he was ready to say it out loud to her yet. “I’ve loved having a good chat with you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a soft kiss to her forehead, Lucas stood up and turned to head where most of the other islanders were. Still smiling, he turned back to look at her again, almost tripping on the ledge where the concrete met the grass. Charlie let out a small laugh as she watched him pause and just keep on walking towards the others, hoping he could just act like nothing happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shaking her head, Charlie leaned back on the lounger. It was then she noticed Henrik alone on the roof terrace. _Had he seen all of that?_ She wondered, hoping he hadn’t as it had been a fairly private moment. Or so it felt. Whether or not he did, he waved down at Charlie in an invitation. _Down, boy. I’m spoken for._ She shook her head to say no and relaxed her body into the chair. Ignoring the blonde man looking down at her, and reveling in the lingering feeling of Lucas’s arms around her, she dozed off with a smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	32. Feeling the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the welcome party for Henrik and Hannah, good vibes flow, but Charlie can't help feel like she's being followed. But the next morning, she feels better after a good conversation.

It was time for a welcome party and the girls were all getting ready together in their dressing room. Charlie decided to look good for Lucas and put on her rainbow sequined romper with a deep neckline. She felt even better after a sweet compliment from Jo about her look. Though her mood dimmed a little when she noticed the tension between Lottie and Hannah. Deep down, Charlie believed that Gary wouldn’t choose Hannah over Lottie.

The girls started heading out, though Charlie had to stay behind a minute to find her other shoe. By the time she made it outside, the islanders had dispersed to various areas of the yard. She decided her first stop would be the bar, where it looked like Bobby was whipping up some cocktails while Lotte, Hope, and Noah watched and enjoyed.

“I call this one the Bobbyfish!” 

Charlie arrived just in time to see Bobby finish shaking his concoction and start pouring it out into the glasses in front of him. Next, he added a splash of some red liquid that didn’t mix in with the others, causing the appearance of tentacles.

“Oooh, can I have one of those?” Charlie asked, intrigued.

“Why of course!” He quickly mixed up another one so the newcomer was able to join in. “Voila! One Bobbyfish!”

Charlie gratefully accepted it and took a sip.

“Still better than Rocco’s mocktails…” Lottie reminisced.

“Gosh that feels like such a long time ago now.” Hope said with a grimace.

“Some things are better left as memories. Oh! Like Ibrahim’s Violet Man drink with a tomato in it.” 

Lottie brought some of the various drinks and the five friends enjoyed their chat about drinks for a while. However, Lottie’s gaze looked over towards the pool, which drew the attention of the others around her. The all looked and saw Hannah with her feet in the pool, surrounded by some of the boys.

“I don’t think she’s going for Gary.” Noah said, apparently oblivious to everything.

“Don’t be fooled, of course she is,” murmured a disgruntled Lottie.

“Noah, baby, it’s kind of obvious….” Hope stated.

“It doesn’t take a genius to know that she’d pick him over the other guys in a heartbeat. She’s been pretty transparent.” Charlie added.

“Hey! ‘Other guy’ standing right here!” Bobby said, trying to bring some attention back into the kitchen.

“In. A. Heartbeat.” Lottie didn’t want to, but had to agree with Charlie, much to the dismay of Bobby.

“So you don’t think that, maybe… she just likes the feeling that she’s got power?” Charlie couldn’t help but think that Noah was on to something, but figured she was still going for Gary as well.

“Babe, I’d put Hannah fancying Gary at about 80-20 odds. As for Gary fancying her back… I’d say about 50-50.” Hope did her best to guess how they felt, which seemed close to Charlie.

“So basically, you can’t tell?” Bobby, however didn’t seem to buy it.

“I mean that it’s early days and I don’t think he knows yet either. But when he knows, I’ll know.”

The conversation died again as they wall turned to watch Hannah. She was all hair flips and giggles now. Charlie realized she needed to bring the attention away from Hannah, but a new person being added to the conversation was able to do that. With the sound of footsteps approaching, they turned to see Henrik joining them.

“Is this the cocktail corner?” He asked as he got up to the bar.

Lottie cut in and volunteered to make a cocktail for Henrik when he asked. When Noah questioned her taking the role from Bobby, Lottie told them about how she had a previous job as a bartender at one of those fancy bars with dry ice and weird liquids. The boys acquiesced and allowed the girl to take over. After mentioning that she preferred to make drinks in larger batches, she asked if anyone else could use another drink. Lucas looked down at Charlie’s empty glass and smiled.

“I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Oh. Well, I…” Charlie looked at Lottie and suggested one of the drinks they’d made up previously. “Why not a Love Island Iced tea?”

“Oh, I can definitely do that. I’ll need some sand, a dash of karma, and a sprinkle of drama.” Lottie said mysteriously.

While the other islanders were confused and not sure how to respond, Lottie continued on. She mentioned something about karma playing games with her as she shot a glance towards Hannah and the pool. Thankfully she didn’t linger on it too long as she got to mixing the drinks, which everyone decided to take part in. After mixing and pouring, everyone agreed that she did a great job, especially with the garnishes.

“A toast?” Henrik suggested, lifting his glass.

“To the Villa!” Charlie said before anyone could say anything else, and started clinking glasses with the others. They all repeated her toast and joined in the clinks before taking sips of Lottie’s spin on the Love Island Iced Tea.

“Oh my god, Lottie, my mouth is orgasming!” Charlie exclaimed, wondering how the girl added such flavors to the drink. Everyone else agreed, and the chatter started back up.

Charlie excused herself and, while she wanted to stay out of the drama, decided to head towards the pool where not only Hannah and Gary were standing, but also Lucas. Seeing her approaching, Lucas turned and smiled. As she got closer, she realized that Hannah and Gary were both drenched with water.

“Hey babe! Up for a swim?” Lucas asked, cheerfully.

“Gary just pushed me in! The cheek of it!” Hannah nudged Gary with her hip as she smiled at him.

“Hey, you tried to push me in first!” Gary retorted.

“Well, I got there in the end.”

“Only because you dragged me in with you.”

While the two had a playful argument about the semantics of how they got in the pool, Charlie took a look back towards the kitchen. Both Hope and Lottie had been watching, and turned away as soon as they saw her looking. She turned back as Lucas asked her again if she wanted to jump in with them.

“No thanks babe, I’ll sit here and watch. I’ve still got my drink.” Charlie smiled as she held up her drink.

The four of them made their way to the edge of the pool, though Charlie sat down a bit away from them. Gary, Hannah, and Lucas, in that order, all grabbed hands and prepared to jump. A moment later, the three jumped in with a big splash, some of it reaching Charlie. Sipping her drink as she watched them, the three played in the water, splashing and laughing for a few moments before Lucas swims over to the edge. He smiled as he reached Charlie and settled his chin on her lap.

“You doing all right, Darling?” He looked up into her eyes and she smiled back down at him.

“I’m having a great time. Just happy sitting here and watching you all having fun.”

Lucas lifted himself up enough to give her a kiss on the lips. 

“Go on, have fun.” She said with a laugh, waving him back towards the others.

Looking at the islanders around the Villa, Henrik again caught her eye and smiled. Charlie took a breath and shook her head, turning forward again. While the three in the pool kept enjoying themselves, she looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. She could feel the drama in the air and just hoped things wouldn’t completely wreck the peacefulness of the Villa.

Having finished her drink, she decided to head over the dance circle that had formed with some of the other islanders. Marisol smiled and ran to Charlie, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the group with a laugh. Joining in with the others and dancing to the beat of the music helped alleviate some of the worries she had a moment ago. The others pressured Charlie to show off some dance moves, and thanks to the few strong drinks she’d consumed she obliged, doing her best to show off her twerking techniques she learned back at uni. The group all cheered, vocalizing how impressed they were when someone started clapping from behind her.

“Alright, everyone?” It was Henrik.

 _Of course, it feels like he’s following me everywhere._ Charlie then wished she hadn’t just been shaking her ass, remembering that he was there and likely saw that.

“Oh, are we dancing? I love dancing!” Hannah said, having to include herself.

Thankfully the atmosphere was still playful as everyone joined in and danced. Charlie noticed that Lottie and Hope stayed away, watching from the kitchen. Trying to ignore the sense of unease coming from them, she turned back to the group, arms up, moving her body to the beat.

Her heart started racing as she turned to her right and noticed Lucas making his way towards her. She locked eyes with him and gave him a sultry look as he came and wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlie turned so her back was to him and pulled his arms around her so their bodies were close together. She didn’t even care that he was still damp from having been in the pool. She just needed to feel his body against hers.

The beat of the music and the beat of her heart both pulsed through her ears. Lost in his touch, she turned to face him, needing to see his face. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. Charlie grinded on her partner, taking in how amazing it felt to be with him. 

“God, you’re so sexy. I love how you move.” Lucas pulled her even closer and she gasped at the feeling of his arousal against her abdomen. Breathless, she stared into his eyes, feeling as hot as if she had walked into the sun. Neither had noticed that they had stopped moving, nor that they were barely breathing as they were locked in a stalemate of emotion.

Their focus was broken as someone bumped into them, bringing them back to earth. They stumbled a little apart from each other and looked around. It seemed no one had noticed their moment.

“Hey everyone! Look at this!” Jo shouted as she got onto her belly and started doing some dance move.

Heart racing, Charlie forced herself to breathe as she took in the other dancing islanders, cheering each other on. While they weren’t still wrapped up in each other’s arms, she still held on to Lucas’s hand. They looked at each other, then back to the others, and started laughing as they watched Ibrahim fail at replicating Jo’s dance move. The group dancing revved back up and Charlie gave Lucas a kiss before she headed over to where she saw Hope, Lottie, and Chelsea dancing a bit away from the main group.

Chelsea waved her over and the four girls joined hands and spent the next hour or so dancing, laughing, and forgetting about any troubles they day had brought. By the time they stopped, they were all slick with sweat and feeling exhausted.

Separating from her friends, Charlie started making her way back to the Villa. She noticed a lone figure sitting at the fire pit. Henrik waved at her when he saw her looking, inviting her to join him. She shook her head no, and then saw him stand up and walk towards her. With an exhausted yawn, she shook her head again, making the motion for him to stay where he was. Seeing him pause, Charlie then continued to the Villa so she could shower and get ready for bed.

After what seemed like barely any sleep, Charlie found herself in the dressing room with Lottie, Hope, and Chelsea. They were all commiserating with each other about how tired they were and how they should have got to bed earlier.

“At least you didn’t have to deal with Hannah cracking on your man all night,” Lottie said, frowning.

“Yeah… that was intense,” Charlie said, giving her friend a mild look of concern.

“Maybe you should focus on your own problems with Lucas and Henrik.” 

It seems Lottie’s intuitive nature had caught on to what was happening with Henrik being constantly around her. Charlie had thought she saw a look cross Lottie’s face when Henrik had joined them at the bar. As she changed into her suit for the day, she realized she was going to have to tell Lucas about how persistent Henrik was being. Despite having politely saying no the times he asked her off in private, he didn’t seem to take a hint. Both Henrik and Lucas had been close due to arriving at the Villa at the same time originally, and she didn’t want to cause a huge fight between the two. Though after the bit of jealousy and concern Lucas showed after returning she from the date, Charlie knew she would have to talk to him. Slowly, she brought herself back to the conversation the girls were having.

“Wait, a cat café? That sounds amazing! How have I never heard of this before?” Charlie was in awe of the idea that Chelsea was talking about.

“Because you weren’t around when she started going on about it last night,” Hope said, filling in a bit of the pieces Charlie had missed.

“Hold on, Charlie wasn’t there?” A look of confusion graced Chelsea’s face. “Where did you disappear off to, Charlie?”

“I needed some air. Then after that, figured it was time to get ready for bed since I was so exhausted.” She figured she didn’t need to mention Henrik’s attempt at pulling her away from the party.

“Aww, babes. You should have said so. I would have come with you.” Hope looked concerned.

“I appreciate it but it’s okay. I needed to be by myself for a bit. Plus, it would have been weird if you had joined me in the shower.” She winked and did her best to give her friend a reassuring smile, not wanting to bring everything up in front of everyone. “I’m fine now, though.”

Thankfully, Charlie didn’t have to worry about the girls questioning her further, as the sound of laughter made its way through the door. Shortly after, Jo, Marisol, and Hannah entered the room.

“You lot have so much energy! How do you do it?” Chelsea asked, stifling a yawn.

“I surround myself with attractive men and drink lots of water!” Hannah winked at the other girls as she made her way to look at herself in the mirror.

Lottie frowned to herself, looking down at her makeup table. Then, Charlie noticed Hannah’s mouth curl into a smirk.

“Oh, give it a rest, Hannah.” The words were out of Charlie’s mouth before she could stop them.

“What did I say?” A look of mock surprise appeared on Hannah’s face.

When Jo interrupted the group with word of a text, Lottie looked up at Charlie with a look of gratitude. She smiled back supportively as they listened to the sound of the boys shuffling in. Grumbles about how it was too early for a text was came from both genders, as well of a wave of yawns.

Everyone froze and looked at the others in the room as Jo read aloud the announcement of the final recoupling being that night, and that it was girls’ choice. The room was silent for a few moments, until Chelsea broke it asking clarification about how yes, it was today, and yes, all the girls would be picking. With this news, Charlie turned back to her mirror to focus on finishing her lipstick. Even though she missed the flirtatious smile that Hannah gave Lucas, Lottie and Hope didn’t. The two girls frowned at the redhead’s attempts.

“Ladies choice. I don’t know about you girls, but I’m excited.” At Hannah’s words, Hope nudged Charlie and gave her a look. 

“Charlie, can you come with me for a sec? I need to talk with you about something,” Hope said, taking her friends hand as they both stood up.

“Oh… I was going to make us breakfast,” Lucas’s voice was a bit shy, but also a little disappointed. 

“Babe, you were? That’s so sweet!” Charlie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I’m trying to keep you sweet so you pick me at the recoupling.”

“I’m the luckiest girl. I’ll come find you right after Hope and I finish our chat.”

The two girls left the room arm in arm, but not before Charlie could look back and give one last smile at Lucas before he was out of view. The girls made their way outside before starting their conversation.

“How is it the final recoupling already?” Charlie couldn’t believe they had been there for so long already.

“I know! Time has just flown by!” Hope was glad she wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

“Today we’re going to pick the guy we want to spend the rest of our time coupled up with! I’m so excited. Then we can just relax and see what happens, not worrying about recouplings, or anyone else coming in.” Smiling, Charlie thought about her and Lucas and what the final days would hold.

“It’s such a big step in a relationship, isn’t it? I think it’s obvious I’m staying with Noah.” Hope smiled at her friend, thankful to have someone to talk to about all of this. “You’re sticking with Lucas, right? You two are so cute together!”

“Things have been going really well. The fact that I get to pick him to be my partner until we leave the Villa is just… amazing.”

“I think me and Noah are finally getting back together. Though I still have this worry that one of the other girls might decide to pick him. I know no one else is into him, but still…” Hope drifted off, thinking about Hannah’s flirtatious looks with the boys, but decided not to mention them. “It doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“I get you. Also… seeing how we’re sharing… I don’t know if you noticed what Lottie had said, but Henrik has been grafting me.” 

“Are you interested?”

“Not at all! I mean, we had a bit of a connection the first time he was here, but now I couldn’t imagine being with anyone but Lucas. I’ve tried telling Henrik I’m not interested, but I guess I’ll have to make it clearer.”

“I know I don’t need to remind you, but this last recoupling is massive. This time tomorrow we’ll be together with either our dream partner, or someone we’re not into, and it’ll be that way until the end of the show.” Hope’s concern for her friend’s decision was touching. “You have to know by now, right? If Lucas is who you really want to be with, or if you still have feelings for Henrik?”

“It’s Lucas. It could only ever be Lucas.” Charlie smiled, thinking of the guy she had fallen in love with over the past few weeks. Sweet, romantic, and sometimes shy, Lucas.

“Charlie? You alright? I think I lost you there.” Hope asked, waving a hand in front of the other girl’s face.

“What? Oh, yes, I’m fine. Sorry, lost in thought.” She gave a reassuring smile to her friend, who was able to guess what had Charlie’s attention. “Let’s head back to the Villa.”

They headed towards the laughter drifting across the Villa and found themselves walking into a strange conversation about cloning Bobby. While everyone slowly worked on eating their breakfast, they mused about how to tell if someone was a clone or the original. That led to Bobby telling a strange story about when he was a kid, which ended with more laughter, claiming asking someone something only they could know was the best way to find out who was a clone. 

As they all were finishing breakfast, Lucas came over to Charlie, put an arm around her, and gave her a smile.

“Hey, can we have a chat in private?”

“Of course, babe!”

Hand in hand, the two walked over to the daybeds where they stretched out. While getting comfortable, they listened to the song of the birds around the Villa drifting through the air. Finally, Lucas turned to Charlie, figuring out how to start the conversation.

“So. The final recoupling. I thought it would be good if we talked about it.” There was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he looked at her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy with someone before. You’re such an amazing girl, and I think we make a great team. I just… I wanted to make sure you felt the same.”

Charlie recognized the look of vulnerability that sometimes crossed his face. Recalling what he had told her about his ex, it hurt her heart.

“So how do you feel about us being coupled up?” The look of vulnerability faded a little, though Charlie could still see he was nervous asking the question.

“I’m really happy. I realized I didn’t say it during our conversation yesterday, but I hope you know that I am incredibly happy, and will always be happy to choose you.”

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that.” As the look of worry disappeared from Lucas’s face, and he smiled, Charlie couldn’t help but smile back. “There’s no one else I want to be coupled up with.”

Looking down, Lucas took one of her hands in his. He stroked the top of it with one of his thumbs as he started speaking.

“I know I haven’t been easy to deal with lately, but I hope you know it’s only because I really care. I just… I don’t want to lose you.” When he looked up and their eyes met, Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. “I think we have something really special. I mean it when I say I’ve never felt this with anyone before. I can really see us having a future beyond the Villa.”

Thinking about the vulnerability in his face a moment prior, and how open he was being, Charlie realized she needed to tell him about Henrik. There was this constant nagging in the back of her mind about how she would bring it up, but she knew that she needed to.

“You’ve gone quiet. Did I say too much?” Worry started to creep in to Lucas’s face, thinking he was being too forward with what he had said.

“No, you didn’t. I feel the same way. I just… There’s something that’s been bugging me and I think we need to talk about it.” Charlie sighed and took a moment to gather her thoughts, hoping she wasn’t about to start a fight between two friends. “Henrik’s been grafting on me. He’s been so persistent and last night he kept popping up around me at the party. At the end of the night, he tried to make a move.”

“What?” Lucas sat up and looked intensely at her.

“Nothing happened but I want us to be honest. I’ve been feeling uncomfortable with it and didn’t get to mention it to you last night since I fell asleep before you. I figured you didn’t know, and since he was being so persistent, I didn’t know what to do.” Charlie did her best to keep her voice calm to make sure he would be able to stay calm. Anxiety started causing her chest to tighten up again, and she tried taking a deep breath.

“I… I get it.” Lucas brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss before looking at her. “I should have figured he would have been. We both were crushing on you back in the days when we first came in, and after seeing him coming back from the date with you yesterday, I knew he still was. I mean, I can’t really blame him because I know how amazing you are. But I’m glad you told me about this. You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it nonetheless, and the trust it represents.”

Charlie took another deep breath, easing the tension in her chest.

“I am, however, going to have a word with him. If he’s making you uncomfortable, he’s coming on way too strong in my opinion. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, darling.”

“I’ll try having a word as well, making myself clearer. I’m glad we talked.”

After a sweet kiss, the two made their way back towards the main part of the Villa. Lucas ended up heading to the kitchen for a snack while Charlie got pulled to the fire pit where the rest of the girls decided to have a group chat about the recoupling. Having been away talking with Lucas, Charlie was the last one to arrive.

“I’ve got butterflies! How is everyone else feeling?” Hope asked, hoping everyone else was also excited.

“I need to be in a relationship with someone who fancies me.” Chelsea was the first to admit she wasn’t so happy in her couple. “Bobby is so sweet, but I have the feeling he’s into someone else. I have no idea who it is, but it’s not me.” 

Charlie hadn’t realized the girl felt that way, or that Bobby apparently fancied someone else. She gave a curious look to Lottie, who was one of the few people that probably spent more time around Bobby. However, when she looked at Lottie, Charlie was surprised to see that Lottie was looking back at her. Eyebrows raised, she considered what it seemed her friend was suggesting; that Bobby fancied her. Then, she realized she couldn’t handle the thought as it broke her heart since she thought of him as an amazing friend and didn’t want to ruin that friendship. She loved him, but not in the same way as she loved Lucas.

Charlie had to pull herself out of her derailed thought train as Lottie started talking about relationships being more than attraction, likely brought on by something Hannah said. Hope agreed, and said they should be thinking of someone they think they could go the distance with. As for Chelsea, she questioned if they should be picking someone they thought they could win Love Island with. Hope decided to ask Charlie her opinion, recognizing the dazed look starting to settle over her face.

“It should be someone you see a future with. I came here looking for the love of my life. That means someone who is my rock, my best mate, and my partner in crime.” She smiled thinking of Lucas, thankful that it seemed she had found what she had come here looking for.

“Oh, stop. You’re going to make me cry!”

“That was beautiful! I want that embroidered onto a cushion right now.”

Both Hope and Chelsea saw the look of pure happiness on Charlie’s face and sighed. Just as Lottie was about to say something, a phone chimed and Hannah announced she got a text, putting their conversation on hold. Now they were left to wonder what other information they could be getting as they waited for the boys to get over to them.


	33. Happily Ever After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling things with Henrik, it seems that Charlie and Lucas might finally be headed towards their own "Happily Ever After".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've posted! I started a new job recently and I've been a bit busy.  
> Also changing the rating on this fic because things get heated.

“Please don’t let it be a physical challenge!” Chelsea’s plea was also felt by a few other islanders as they were told they’d be doing a challenge shortly.

It turns out, the challenge was to be a game called Happily Ever After. The text said it would be a game to see if the couples would answer questions about their future the same. They had thirty minutes before they had to report to the challenge stage. Charlie was the first to work out the clues of the challenge.

“So… a compatibility quiz?” 

The Islanders debated how it could work out, and Chelsea wasn’t sure how well she’d do, especially since she was positive her partner liked someone else.

“Charlie, get Lucas to come over here.” Noah asked.

Looking around, Charlie saw Lucas and Henrik having a conversation. Thankfully, it wasn’t looking heated so when he caught her looking, she waved him over. Hope, Noah, Lottie, and Gary were trying to prove to each other that their couple was going to win. Charlie smiled at them, then back at Lucas as he reached her and put an arm around her shoulder.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure Charlie and I have got this sewn up. What do you think, darling?” He smiled over at her.

“Oh, we’re definitely going to smash this.” The couple then executed the perfect high-five, impressing the others still around the fire pit.

“Oh my god you two are so cute I can’t handle it!” Hope exclaimed.

Charlie blushed a little at the comment, thankful most of the islanders were separating off as they went to fill the thirty minutes before the challenge.

“I’m going to grab a snack, babe, I’m feeling a bit peckish.” Charlie gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek before heading over to the kitchen.

As she perused the fridge, she ended up pulling out some bread, some peanut butter, and a banana. Making quick work of the ingredients, she soon had a sandwich and sat down on a stool to eat it. Charlie was so invested in her sandwich that she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you. I wanted to apologise…” Henrik came up to where she sat before getting distracted by the sandwich in the girl’s hand. “Oh that looks really, really good….”

“What do you want?” Defensively, Charlie moved her sandwich closer towards her.

“Sorry, I didn’t come here for food. I came to say sorry.” Henrik took a breath before getting into why. “Lucas found me to have a little word. He helped me realize that I’ve been coming on pretty strong and I’ve overstepped a boundary. If I made you feel uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention.”

“I’d honestly rather you just left me alone. You’ve basically kept grafting on me even when I’ve tried to tell you I’m not interested. As I told you on the date, I’m happy with Lucas.” Charlie’s words may have come out harsher than she meant, and she immediately felt bad, especially as she noticed Henrik wince.

“I really didn’t realize.” The guy in front of her shifted awkwardly. “I don’t know what else to say but sorry. I’m not going to make excuses. I guess I really wasn’t thinking about how you might be feeling, and instead let my own feelings get the better of me. I came back in here with only you on my mind and I guess I didn’t think. But I appreciate you saying something… I’m usually not like this.”

An awkward silence settled between the two. Charlie took a deep breath as she thought about how to respond.

“Look. Let’s just move forward from this. As friends.”

“I’d like that.”

The feeling of awkwardness lifted a bit, but before Henrik could say anything else, Hannah called for them to hurry up for the challenge. The two quickly made their way over to the others. The platform had a row of hearts for each couple, and at the end was a flowered arch with a bottle of chilled champagne. As Charlie went over to Lucas, he put his arm around her and gave her a dazzling smile.

“Ready, darling?” He asked, giving her a squeeze.

“Absolutely. Let’s do this!”

Hannah settled everyone down and prepared them to begin the challenge. Since she and Henrik were the two islanders not in couples, they were the emcees for the challenge. Together they explained the rules: the couples would be asked questions about how they see their future, and write their responses on their separate whiteboards. When their answers matched, they would get to take a step forward and the first couple to the arch would win. 

The first question was about what they planned to do for their first holiday together: stay in the UK or go abroad. Charlie thought about Lucas’ bike and how he’d mentioned wanting to take her on a trip. She smiled as she wrote down “UK” on her board, imagining the road trip they might take.

Chelsea and Bobby did not get answers correct, as Bobby figured staying in the UK was plenty to see within the four countries, but Chelsea wanted somewhere she could get a tan. Unsurprisingly, Hope and Noah both wrote down Bali, having already talked about their plans. Charlie and Lucas smile excitedly at each other as they had both agreed on the UK. Both Lottie and Gary had said they’d go back to Australia to visit Lottie’s roots. Graham and Marisol didn’t match up completely, but had a cute moment anyways, happy with each other’s answers. 

The second question was about whose place they would spend the winter break at. Charlie wasn’t completely sure what to put down. When they talked about family, Lucas had mentioned that while he loved his family, they didn’t always see eye to eye. Also, since they traveled a lot when he grew up, she wondered if he would enjoy getting to be with her family for the holiday and seeing their traditions. In the end, she decided to put down that they’d spend it at her place.

Charlie let out a quiet laugh as Jo said they’d spend the holidays with Ibrahim’s family because his mom was a great cook. Ibrahim had said the same, so they took a step forward. Then, to Charlie’s excitement, Lucas had matched her answer and said they would spend the holiday at her place. She couldn’t help but laugh a little as Gary and Lottie argued over his nans roast versus Lottie’s Australian bbq, having disagreed on their answer.

Next, Charlie smiled at the question being asked: whether they would get a cat or a dog as a couple. Everyone had a good laugh when Chelsea had written down ‘guinea pig’ as an answer, which definitely meant she and Bobby weren’t moving forward. Both Charlie and Lucas had put down ‘cat’, agreeing that they loved the independent nature of the feline. Hope and Noah also had matching answers as they both said ‘dog’.

The next question was definitely a bit bigger, but one that Charlie remembered a conversation about a few nights ago: Their thoughts on marriage and kids. Technically, Charlie had avoided the question then, but was thankful that Lucas had said he wanted to wait on those. They got to move forward as they both said they still wanted to sort out their own careers and think about it at a later time. Hope and Noah were split when Hope said she wasn’t planning on it. This sparked a discussion that led to everyone agreeing that it should be a bigger discussion: one that the couples had together, but probably not right now. 

The game continued a few more rounds, until Henrik realized they were out of questions. The last question was about whose hometown they would live in. Charlie knew that Lucas had his whole job and patients settled in his town, while for her job she could do it anywhere her streaming setup was. So for that, she wrote down Lucas’s hometown. She would gladly move there to be with him. They smiled at each other when they saw that their answers matched, and made another step forward.

With the questions over, Lottie and Gary ended up being the winners. Everyone cheered for the couple as they moved under the arch. Charlie had been hoping she and Lucas would win, but second place with Hope and Noah was nothing to be ashamed of. 

“We’re just a great couple, right hun?” Lottie said, smiling at Gary.

“We’re the whole package,” Gary replied, returning the smile.

“It would be a real shame if the recoupling messed this up.” Hannah’s own smile as she looked at Lottie caused the latter girl’s smile to falter.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing. Just what I said.”

There was a moment of silence after the interaction between the two girls. Gary broke it up by deciding they should enjoy their prize and have their bottle of champagne. 

Holding hands, Lucas and Charlie looked out at the view from the platform as the other couples made their way back to the Villa.

“We were so close; I could taste the bubbles!” Charlie said, turning to Lucas and smiling.

“Well, you know winning isn’t everything, darling.”

“You’re right. Besides, I’m winning anyways, being here with you.”

Lucas put his arm around his partner as they turned to look at the Villa.

“Win or not, it’s a beautiful ending to a pretty great day.”

“It really has been.” With a happy sigh, Charlie couldn’t help but agree.

Lucas looked down so he could hold Charlie’s hands in his. His head lifted back up so his eyes could meet hers.

“I’m feeling pretty good about the recoupling. After you told me about Henrik, I have to be honest that I had some doubts. That’s on me, though, and my own insecurities. But this challenged has really proved to me that I’m with the right girl.”

Lucas moves one of his hands up to cup the side of Charlie’s face, staring deep into her eyes. He took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was going to say next.

“I love you.”

A stunned look crossed Charlie’s face for a moment as she took the words in. The look was only there for a moment, as in the next, her entire face lit up in a smile.

“I love you too!” When she saw Lucas’s face light up as well, she nearly cried tears of joy.

They reached for each other at the same time, wanting to pull each other close, and their lips met in a kiss as they hadn’t had before. In that moment, Charlie felt his arms around her, their hearts beating as one, and nothing more than pure happiness. It was that moment she always read about in books, where everything felt like fireworks. It was a moment in which she didn’t even realize that there _were_ tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

“You’re crying. Why are you crying?” Lucas said, concerned as he looked Charlie over.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I’m just. I’m just so happy!” She let out a giggle as she did her best to wipe the water off her face. “The past few days I’d been so close to saying it out loud but I wasn’t sure how you felt and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, especially before we’d had the talk about your ex and then everything that happened after. But I love you too. So much.”

She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed over her emotional response and rambling. Lucas reached up to remove her hands from her face and gave her a gentle kiss.

“There are a few moments over the past few days where I almost said it, too, but I was still fighting myself. I knew for sure I needed to tell you after our big talk yesterday. This was the perfect moment though. You are perfect. And I love you so much also.”

Lucas’s fingers gently make their way down Charlie’s arm, causing goosebumps to break out over her skin. Then they make their way back up, and his hand settled under her chin, lifting it so he can look into her eyes. 

“You’re just… I mean… Wow.” Was all he could get out.

“You’re pretty ‘you’re just… I mean…. Wow’ yourself.” 

“That’s good to know,” Lucas said with a laugh.

Charlie reached out and grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was soft and sweet, and after pulling away, Charlie pulled him in for a hug. They stood there like that for a few minutes, content to enjoy being in each other’s arms before they walked back to the Villa hand in hand.

Back in the dressing room, there was excitement in the air as the girls were all preparing themselves for the big night. Charlie tried to casually slip in while everyone was busy to hopefully avoid questioning.

“So where did you and Lucas disappear to, Charlie?” Of course, nothing got by Chelsea.

“We were just having a talk about the recoupling and…” She felt herself blushing furiously as the girls all stopped and watched her, waiting for her to continue. “Lucas told me he loves me.”

All of the girls squealed at Charlie’s words, causing her hands to fly up and cover her face. She imagined her face as red as a tomato with how excited she was now that she could tell the girls.

“OH EM GEE hun, that’s huge! What did you say?” Chelsea asked, grabbing Charlie’s hands and lowering them from her face.

“The same thing that’s been running through my head the past few days… that I love him too.”

Charlie was incredibly overwhelmed by how happy all the girls were for her. Her eardrums weren’t too happy with all the squealing, but she didn’t care. Everyone clamored around her to give her hugs and celebrate with her. She may not have been the first one to have the ‘girlfriend’ title, but couldn’t remember anyone else having said the ‘I love yous’ yet.

The excitement stayed in the room as the girls chattered about the various relationship statuses and prospects for the recoupling. Getting ready had never felt so big, and Charlie was lost in the feeling of happiness and the positive energy in the room.

“Earth to Charlie! I said, what are you wearing?” Chelsea asked, pulling the girl from her dream state.

“I’m thinking….” She browsed through her wardrobe and stopped and smiled upon seeing the sparkly white fringe dress; it was the one she wore a few nights prior during the last recoupling and their moment on the terrace. “This is the one.”

As the girls all made their way out to the fire pit, Charlie thought about the previous recouplings where she and Lucas had ended up together. Even after the split of the Villa and she returned to find him coupled with one of the new girls, fate seemed to want to give them another chance. While she recalled Lucas not really believing in fate, Charlie couldn’t deny that somehow it was a miracle that they would end up here together. She could almost feel that same energy pulling her towards the fire pit now, needing to see him again. 

The boys were already standing and waiting when the girls arrived. Immediately, Charlie’s eyes locked on Lucas’s and she smiled. His returning smile was almost blinding in her eyes. She couldn’t stop smiling at him as the girls took their places. Even as Hope’s phone went off and she stood up to start the recoupling, Charlie’s smile never faded.

Hope’s speech was sweet and emotional as she spoke to Noah, choosing him as everyone knew she would. They were absolute sweethearts, and as Noah spoke about choosing Hope, there was no doubt about their relationship making it through the Villa. The two were able to sit down together, and then Charlie was startled when her phone went off.

“It’s me.” She stepped forward, suddenly nervous and aware of how amazing yet tiring the day had been. She could hear the words she wanted to say running through her mind, but was so dazed from the day’s events that she didn’t realize she wasn’t speaking.

“Charlie, you’ve zoned out again. You okay?”

It was Chelsea whose voice helped pull her out of her own mind. As her friend nudged her, Charlie looked up to see Lucas’s smiling face in front of her. She took a deep breath and smiled back.

“Sorry, l just realized how exhausting but amazing today has been. Because today I’ve been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. The person I am choosing today is loving, and it’s the absolute most amazing feeling knowing someone feels the same way about you as you do about them. I think we bring out the best in each other. We have a good understanding of each others’ feelings, and I feel like I am the best version of myself with you. I love feeling like that, just as much as I love you.” Being able to say those words to Lucas in front of everyone caused her smile to shine even brighter. “I can really see a future beyond the Villa for us, which is why the person I want to couple up with is Lucas.”

Lucas stepped forward and reached out to hold Charlie’s hands before speaking.

“When I first came to the Villa, I’ll admit that I didn’t have anything serious in mind. But that all changed when I met you. I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like you, Charlie. People don’t often get past my exterior, but you aren’t like everyone else. You understand me almost more than I understand myself sometimes. That’s one of the many things that makes you so special. I can’t help but feel lucky. You could have picked any other guy in here, but you chose me, even after all we’ve been through.” He stopped to take a breath before continuing. “I’ve always believed that the right girl was out there for me. I just never thought I would meet her here. Now that I’ve found you, I promise to try and make you as happy as you make me, darling.”

Lucas leaned in and softly kissed her cheek before whispering “ _I love you_ ” in her ear. The two turned to sit down as the others applauded. Glowing with happiness, they watched the rest of the recoupling.

Nothing really seemed like it could affect her happiness as Charlie dreamily watched the rest of the girls choose their partners. She smiled when Hannah went next and chose Bobby, much to the surprise of Lottie. After the fact that Hannah didn’t pick Gary set in, Lottie stepped forward for her turn in the recoupling. It was such a perfectly sweet moment when she saw her friend able to pick Gary, as well as seeing that Lottie and Hannah seemed to make up. 

Next, Jo recoupled with Rahim to nobody’s surprise, giving an awkward but sweet speech. Another unsurprising recoupling was Marisol and Graham, though no one could have expected the amazing sailing related puns. While the two looked like an odd couple, they really were sweet and understood each other. Lastly, Chelsea picked Henrik, which seemed like she had wanted to anyways and she was thrilled. Henrik made a nice speech about how Chelsea could always make him smile and was so positive, and Charlie smiled thinking they would be a good match.

With the final recoupling settled, the couples all spread out in their own private areas around the Villa. Charlie and Lucas ended up snuggled close on one of the daybeds in absolute comfort with one another. Lucas reached over to take her hand, which she in turn lifted up to plant a kiss on the back of his.

“I just wanted you to know, I really did mean what I said earlier. It wasn’t because of the recoupling. I really do love you.” He moved his hand up to stroke her cheek as he looked into her eyes. “If you’d picked someone else… I wouldn’t have been able to stand it.”

“I picked you though, didn’t I?” She responded with a cheeky smile.

Lucas laughed softly and pulled her closer, brushing his nose against hers. As he pulled back slightly, he moved some of her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. Charlie then realized that no one else was out on the lawn any more.

“Oh wow, I guess we’re all alone out here. Everyone must have headed in already.”

When the reality of them being alone really hit her, she bit her bottom lip as she looked over at Lucas. His eyes were on hers and he had a mischievous smile on his face.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

“Well, we could always just lie here for a bit, enjoying the peacefulness of the night,” Charlie replied innocently.

“Suits me. I’m super cozy here. I mean, plus the company is pretty good.” Lucas rested his head back, closing his eyes.

“Oh, only pretty good?”

Lucas opened his eyes back up and glanced over at Charlie, noting the glint in her eyes.

“So we’re in bed after the last recoupling. We made it. It may not be the bed we usually sleep in, but if I recall, it’s the first one we slept in together.” 

Lucas smiled, remembering the night in the Villa when Henrik and Rocco had just left. The two would have been the only ones sleeping alone, and rather than face the loneliness, Charlie had suggested they keep each other company outside. They hadn’t been a couple, but had found comfort with each other as they cuddled in the night.

“I remember how comfortable I felt that night, despite not having known you as well as the other guys. But I wouldn’t get too comfortable now, if I were you.”

Charlie’s eyes sparkled as she adjusted herself and moved closer to the man she loved. He, in turn, suddenly found his heart racing and bit his lip in anticipation.

“I know that look.”

“What look could you possibly mean?”

As she spoke, Charlie coyly looked away as she moved her arm so her fingernails could brush along his arm. She ran them down his shoulder, over his bicep and forearm. Unable to wait, Lucas moved in for the kiss, but she shook her head, mischievous smile now matching the glint in her eyes.

“Patience.”

“I want you so badly.” The words were a quiet whisper as he struggled to hold back.

“I know.”

“You are – “

Charlie stopped him speaking by placing a finger over his lips and shook her head.

“No lines this time, sweetheart.”

Her hand moved so she could continue tracing her fingers along his side. Slowly, her fingers brushed along Lucas’s abdomen and then she slipped them under his waistband and pulled him closer. Charlie’s eyes moved back up to meet his, which were dark with desire. She watched as he swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Can I speak yet?”

She shook her head yet again as her hands traced their way up either side of his body, eventually settling around his neck as she leaned in. Her lips moved closer to his ear as she whispered the word “no” and then moved her lips to nibble on his ear before kissing their way down his neck. Lucas groaned at the most exquisite torture he had ever experienced in his life. 

It was at that noise that Charlie pushed him all the way on his back and shifted her dress as she moved her body so she was straddling him, causing another grunt of approval to sound from his mouth.

“You’re not…” Lucas’s eyes moved down to where she was on top of him, groaning at the sight.

“I’m not.” She whispered the words in his ear, loving his reaction to realizing she wasn’t wearing underwear. She had prepared for this evening, knowing how big it was going to be for both of them. 

They worked together to adjust the cover on the bed so it would do its job and cover them, hiding their actions from any prying eyes. Charlie’s hands deftly undid the last few buttons of his shirt and untucking it before running her hands up his chest, all the while resuming her kisses from his mouth down to his collarbone.

Lucas shifted around as he finished the work she started, removing the shirt from his body and setting it aside. Their mouths found each other again, and his hands worked to remove the straps of her dress from her shoulders, allowing him better access to her skin. He removed his mouth from hers and moved so he could take one of her breasts in his mouth, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

A throaty growl escaped her mouth as Charlie started rocking her hips against the hard ridge of his pants. Their combined movement was off at first, but after a few moments, they were able to find the perfect tempo. 

“Oh fuck, Charlie.”

The words escaped Lucas’s mouth as a tremor of pleasure shot through his body. He’d never felt this intense kind of need and desire before. He needed to kiss her again. He pulled her mouth onto his and raked his fingers through her hair. His other hand made its way between their bodies to the juncture of her thighs as they started rocking together with such fervor that he felt like they would ignite. Charlie raked her nails over his chest and he groaned at the satisfaction he felt when she was in control. 

“Lucas. Oh, god, Lucas!” 

Charlie could feel herself getting close, turned on even more by the noises he made and the movements of his hand between them. Her body was on fire and she needed more of him. She moved her hands to grip his shoulders as she increased the pressure of her hips against his. Lucas let out another moan, pulling her closer as well. Her breathing hitched, then she screamed out his name the moment her body exploded with intense pleasure as she came. Light pulsed behind her eyes as she felt Lucas continue his movement against her, and then felt his body tense beneath her. He groaned louder, and his grip on Charlie’s hair tightened and he yelled out her name as he came. The pain from his pulling of her hair set off another unexpected orgasm, and Charlie let out a surprised cry of pleasure before her arms fully gave out and she collapsed onto his chest.

They lay together for a time, Lucas holding Charlie tight to his chest, gently stroking her back. Their breathing evened out, and Charlie sighed happily as she enjoyed the blissful feeling of being in his arms, listening to his heart beat.

“Well, at least I know how to get you to be sincere now.” Charlie smiled, looking up at him. “I just have to not let you speak.”

Lucas laughed and squeezed Charlie close.

“Somehow… I’m fine with that.”

Moving slightly, Charlie adjusted herself so she’s sitting aside him, taking the time to adjust her dress so it properly covers her again. Smiling, she leaned down and rubbed her nose against his. The action caused Lucas to let out another happy laugh, which made her smile widen.

“You’re adorable.”

“Come on babe. We should probably get cleaned up and get to sleep.”

Lucas nods in agreement and they slowly get up and off of the daybed. Charlie can’t help but laugh at the uncomfortable look on Lucas’s face as he attempts adjusting his pants, which he blamed on her, while trying not to smile. She laughed even harder and tries to blame him for her sticky thighs. They settle on sharing the blame as they join hands and walk back to the Villa. After a quick shared shower to clean off, they changed into their clean pajamas and curled up in bed together, falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


	34. Challenges and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the final coupling, Charlie finds herself the Villa's go-to conversationalist, plus a challenge in the middle.

Waking up on Day 26, and knowing there were no more couplings, Charlie felt very well rested. It was early when she woke up, but she decided to take advantage of the quiet time to herself. She went up to the dressing room so to not bother the other still sleeping islanders. Looking into the mirror, she couldn’t help but notice how happy she still looked after last night. It had been perfect. A small giggle escaped her lips and she did a little happy dance, shuffling to the left, shuffling to the right, and ending with a little spin. 

After going to change into her bikini for the day, she walked back to the makeup tables where Hope and Hannah were now chatting.

“Charlie looks all loved up, doesn’t she, Hannah?” 

“You’re positively glowing, Charlie.”

“You and Lucas are looking like quite the love story.”

Charlie blushed and sat down at the table and smiled at the girls as they commented on her happiness. Hannah made a comment wondering who was cuter, Lucas and Charlie or Hope and Noah. The other two agreed that they were both in wonderful couples, happy for each other. They continued to make easy chatter about being done with the recouplings and getting to enjoy being together without worry. Of course talk about how they wanted the last few days to go also came up.

“I just really want to make a go of things with Lucas. Get to know him more and build a solid foundation for our relationship.”

“Wow, you really are committed to this.” Hope seem surprised at her friend’s response.

“I think we could really have something special.” The game part didn’t really matter to her any more. “What about you, Han? What do you want to get out of this?”

“At the moment I’d settle for breakfast.”

The girls laughed together, an easy atmosphere surrounding them compared to the previous few days. When they heard laughter coming from the bedroom, they decided it was time to head down and have some breakfast.  
Various foods still sat out, but the girls apparently took too much time chatting that some of the good stuff was gone. Charlie grabbed herself a plate of food, a cup of tea, and took a seat, enjoying the sound of everyone together. She looked over at Lucas’s plate and noticed there was some melon left on his plate. She considered sneaking a bite, but decided not to, unsure of how he felt about sharing food. Making a note to check out breakfast earlier the next day, she turned back to her own plate of melonless breakfast.

As she starts moving a bit of eggs to her mouth, Lucas looks over and smiles at her before putting some of his melon on Charlie’s plate.

“Your favorite, right?”

“You remembered! Thank you, you’re the best!”

“Don’t mention it.”

She put down the fork full of eggs before happily eating up the melon, probably more excitedly than she normally would have. Before taking another bite, Charlie notices Lucas watching her with amusement.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“No, it’s nothing. Just the way you chew your food. It makes me think of a baby dinosaur or something.” 

“That’s okay, I like dinosaurs!” Charlie laughed and happily ate another piece of melon, exaggerating her chewing, causing Lucas to laugh as well.

“You enjoy your breakfast, babe.”

“It’s not that bad, Lucas. It’s kind of cute.” Noah had been observing the interaction, smiling.

“See babe? I’m adorable when I eat!” Charlie nudged Lucas with her shoulder.

“Yeah, just like a baby dragon.” Shaking his head, he nudged her back.

The words ‘baby dragon’ got Gary’s attention as he made a comment about Lottie. The group all started laughing at that. Everyone sitting together at the table, laughing and enjoying each other’s company was the best way to start the morning, Charlie thought. When the conversation turned towards the last days of the competition and thinking about the public vote, it got a little somber. Bobby cut in, doing his best to bring the mood up again.

“I think the best thing to do now is just enjoy the time we’ve all got left here. Not to be too cheesy, but you lot are like my family now.” 

However, some people still couldn’t let feeling of sadness go. Marisol commented on how there were likely to be couples leaving soon, no matter how happy they all were.

“Hey, we shouldn’t let that get us down. We’ve got sunshine, a pool, and great company. We should just make the best of it.”

Charlie smiled as she spoke, looking around at her friends. Noah and Bobby agreed, keeping up with the encouraging words. With the energy back up, some of the islanders decided to do as Charlie suggested and enjoy the sun and pool. She, however, decided to stay back and help clean up after breakfast.

Once finished with the dishes, she turned around to find Lucas watching her, a cheeky grin on his face. She walked over and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips, but he puts out a hand to stop her.

“Babe, we’ve just been eating.”

“I don’t mind…”

“I do, it’s rough.” Lucas frowned, thinking about it.

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll remember that for next time.” Charlie wrapped her arms around him in a hug instead. “So how are you feeling about this last stretch in the Villa?”

“I’m totally overwhelmed, babe. It’s all happening so fast… Like, I’m happy about us and everything but I’m actually feeling kind of emotional over it.” Lucas wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“I feel the same way. I mean, I feel like I only walked into the Villa yesterday.”

“I get that. Time has really flown by.”

Their conversation was interrupted as Hope walked in to the dining area and plopped down on the seat. Charlie looked over at her, seeing that she looked annoyed over something.

“Hey, Hope. What’s up?”

“Ugh, I just… Lucas, would you mind if I borrowed Charlie for a sec?” Hope looked over at the two hopefully.

“I was just going to make myself a cuppa. Go on ahead.” He kissed Charlie on the forehead before releasing her from his arms and headed over to the fridge. Charlie walked over and sat down next to Hope at the table.

“You know when you’re in a good mood and then suddenly you’re not?”

“Did something happen with Noah?” Charlie took a guess, which Hope confirmed. “What did he do?”

“I… It was nothing really. It’s going to sound daft now.”

“Go on, I’m intrigued now.” Charlie encouraged her friend, knowing how it helped her to talk things out.

“I made a toastie for Noah and I to share, and he starts cutting it up into little pieces.” Hope frowned.

“And then what?”

“That was it.”

“He cut up your toastie?”

“Into _little pieces_.” While it didn’t seem like much to Charlie, it was clear something about it really bothered her friend.

“So then what happened?”

“I made it into this massive deal and Noah just stood there not knowing what happened or what to do. He just shrugged, put down the plate, and walked off.” Hope sighed. “I just feel like I came off all senseless and petty, and he didn’t know how to respond to that. Now he’s just wandered off. It makes me feel like maybe we’re not as right for each other as everyone says. I guess this part was always going to be a test.”

“Breakfast?”

“No, being in our proper couples. I’m sure it’ll get easier outside the Villa.”

“Are you already thinking that far ahead? I mean, I know we mentioned it earlier, but still.”

“Of course! I mean, it got me thinking that it’s not that far off. Just a few more days,” Hope gave a gentle look to Charlie. “You reckon you and Lucas will go the distance?”

“I have to be honest, I really do. This isn’t just summer romance. I feel like we are made for each other.” A happy smile grew on her face as she thought about him.

“We can all see that, babe.” Hope took a breath. “I feel better now. I just needed to cool off a bit. Thank you.”

“Any time.” Charlie wrapped an arm around her friend and gave her a squeeze before they both stood up. “Hmmm, now I’m hungry again and you’ve got me fancying a toastie!”

“Well, if you need someone to cut it up for you, I know a guy.”

Hope smiled before heading off, likely to find Noah for an apology. Charlie smiled to herself as she turned back to the kitchen where Lucas was finishing his cup of tea. It had been some time since they’d finished breakfast, and as she watched him, she wondered if he would be up for making a toastie together. He turned to look through the fridge, and Charlie came up behind him.

“What are you up to, babe?” She asked.

“I was feeling a bit peckish. Thought I could grab a snack.”

“That’s perfect, I was thinking the same! Want to make a toastie together? I’ve got a serious craving for one.” Charlie smiled. “Plus I think it would be something cute to do together.”

“That’s a great idea, darling!” Lucas smiled brightly back at her.

Turning back to the fridge, he excitedly started pulling things out of the fridge, potential ingredients for their toastie. Once they were out, the two examined them in order to work out what they wanted to put on it. Working together. Lucas and Charlie took turns assembling the ingredients and putting away what wasn’t used. Once it was placed under the grill, Charlie moved to lean with her back against the counter and Lucas joined her at a perpendicular angle, hip against the counter.

“I like this. You and me, in the kitchen, cooking… I think I could get used to it. What do you think?” Lucas looked down at Charlie with a smile.

“Well, it makes me think of the first time we cooked together, which was amazing.” Heat rose to her cheeks as she thought of that night, plus the subsequent kitchen fantasies that lived in her mind. “It makes me really excited. We can take things to the next level and just enjoy being a proper couple.”

“I’m so glad you said that because this is exactly where I want to be.”

“In the kitchen making a toastie?” Charlie asked with a cheeky smile.

“No, silly. With you.” He smiled over at her, staring at her for a moment. “If you were a food, what would you be?”

“Well that’s random. But also a good question.” She took a moment to think. “I’d like to think I’m like a bowl of soup. It’s wholesome and comforting. I try to be like that.”

“I can definitely see that. Soup is like a hug in a bowl. And you do give good hugs.”

At that, he decided to get one of those hugs again. Lucas reached out and gently turns her to face him and pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He softly leans his chin on the top of her head.

“Whatever food you were, I’d eat you right up.”

He pulls back a little in order to see her face and the two lock eyes, smiling at each other. In what seems like slow motion, their lips meet. Charlie lets out a happy sigh and can feel Lucas’s mouth smile at the sound as he continued to kiss her. Then, something about the kitchen got to Charlie as she pulled back and her mouth moved downwards kissing down the side of his neck. She then traced upwards from his collarbone up the neck with her tongue, causing Lucas to make a delightful moan. Her breathing increased as he felt his hand move to the back of her head, curling his fingers in her hair. 

“You like that?” She looked up at him, eyes alight.

“Mmm-hmm,” was the only answer he could make, focusing on his breathing.

Lucas shifted their bodies so her back was against the counter again and he pressed his body up against hers. One hand around her back and the other still curled in her hair, he pulled back on her head so he could have a better angle as he leaned down to kiss her again. At the pressure on her scalp, Charlie’s back arched, causing her hips to press up against his. Now it was her turn to moan as she wrapped her arms around his body, fingers gripping at the fabric of the back of his shirt.

After a few more moments of passion, Lucas pulled his face back from hers and stared deep into her eyes. Both were breathless and couldn’t tell how long they had been embraced. Charlie leaned in once more to place another gentle kiss on his mouth before resting her head against his shoulder. Catching their breath, Lucas started sniffing at the air.

“Can you smell that?” The two pulled away and looked at each other in shock as the smell registered.

“Oh no the toastie!” Charlie quickly pushed him back and grabbed a glove to pull out the grill. They both looked down at the slightly burnt toastie as she placed it on a plate on the counter.

“Eating charcoal is meant to be a health thing now, right?” Lucas asked, trying not to laugh.

Charlie smiles and shakes her head, finding a knife to cut the toastie in two. Realizing one half was bigger than the other, she moves the plate so the bigger half is towards him and picks up her own half.

“There you go, babe.”

“Aww, you gave me the bigger half. You’re such a sweetheart.”

Smiling they both took a bite into their halves of the toastie. Despite being a bit burnt, Lucas smiles and gives a thumbs up as he chews. Charlie smiles back and finishes her own bite.

“Totally nailed it, babe. It’s lush, even if it’s a little burnt.”

“It’s my favorite combo. It always works,” Charlie said before the two hungrily working to finish their food.

“Man, I could totally eat another,” Lucas said, before giving the girl in front of him a mischievous smile. “But then I’d be too slow to race you to the beanbags!”

“What are you –”

Before Charlie could even finish her words, Lucas ran off towards the lawn. A look of surprise crossed her face for a moment, and then she took off after him, yelling after him that it wasn’t a fair race. She wasn’t able to beat him and watched as Lucas fell down onto a beanbag, faking exhaustion, dramatic arm over his face. Laughing, Charlie plopped down onto the beanbag next to him.

“Cooking with you is fun.” He said, looking over at her from under his arm.

“Just wait ‘til we do the washing up together,” she said, waggling her eyebrows at him, causing him to laugh loudly.

“It’ll be mind-blowing.”

“Just like last night.”

Neither Charlie or Lucas spoke as their eyes met, both clearly thinking of what had happened the evening before. The tension pulsed between them, but was broken when a loud squeal of laughter from the pool distracted them. Lucas’s cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“Do you think we could win this?”

“At this point, I don’t really care. I mean, I know that’s the whole point of the show, but I’ve really stopped thinking about that. I just love being with you.” Charlie laughed when she realized how she sounded. “God, I’m such a melt.”

“You know what… You’re absolutely right though. It’s not as important as you and me.”

With a smile Lucas leans over to give Charlie a kiss on the top of her head. Then the two leaned back in their beanbags and closed their eyes, enjoying the sun and a great mood.

After a nice short nap in the sun, Charlie was wandering across the lawn when she noticed Gary sitting alone, rubbing his upper arm. She watches him curiously as he flexes his bicep and pokes at it.

“Are you okay?” She asks, and he turns and smiles when he sees her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He paused. “Do you think I look as good as I did when we first met?”

“You look better every day!” The question caught her off guard, but she answered honestly, thinking of the time he spent in the gym.

“Thanks! It’s nice to have that support, even if I don’t think it’s true.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I never believe anyone when they say I look buff,” Gary said, then frowned.

“How often do people tell you that?”

“It happens. One time this girl just stopped me in the street and was like ‘Can I feel your muscles? They’re huge!’” He laughed, thinking about the incident. “Can’t say I was complaining. She was fit and all.”

“So why don’t you believe it?”

“I dunno. I guess I don’t want to be big-headed about it. That’s what keeps me motivated. If I start thinking I’m sorted, why would I bother going to the gym?” Gary smiled, lifting one of his arms and flexing it. “This is a well-oiled machine, but you’ve got to put in the effort to keep it running smoothly… Anyways, enough chat. Those weights aren’t going to lift themselves.”

He pats Charlie on the shoulder and walks off towards the gym. She watches him as he disappears behind the white wooden walls, a look of concern on her face. He seemed a bit worried, but hopefully he would be okay. She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued her wandering and eventually settled by the pool where Chelsea was.

“Hey, hun!” The bubbly blonde smiles as Charlie sits down. “So, I’ve been thinking… And I think I’ve figured out what makes this whole experience, like, super fun and cool and bizarre.”

“That it’s like a constant holiday?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a part of it. We’re sort of frozen in time in our own little holiday bubble. We don’t really know what’s going on in the outside world, or have to worry about that. When you’re adulting, you don’t get many chances to just sit around and talk to your mates all day. Like, there’s always something you’ve got to do. Hanging up laundry, cleaning the fridge, juicing limes for your gin and whatnot. Here? It’s all chatting and sunbathing and challenges and recoupling and more chatting. I mean, plus you get to fall in love!”

Chelsea paused as she leaned back, enjoying the sunlight on her skin before continuing.

“But there’s no boring adult worries in the back of your mind when you’re in here.”

“Wow, you’re right. I feel like there’s always something to worry about in the outside…” Charlie scrunched her face up as she thought about it.

“Yeah, me too! Have I remembered to turn my straighteners off? What if I don’t realise the point of my existence until it’s too late? Has the bar got enough cucumber slices for my gin? You know, little things!” Despite the talk of worrying things, a smile brightened up Chelsea’s face. “I know I said earlier that all we do is chat… But it is nice to have a proper chat with you, Charlie. You’re a really cool girl, and a great friend. It’s great to get your support.”

Chelsea moves a hand up towards her short blonde hair and fiddles with a bit of it. She starts curling it around a finger when she perks up with a thought.

“I feel like we’re becoming each others’ bras!”

“Bras?” Charlie was confused at the reference.

“Yeah! We’re like, best friends who support each other around the heart! Bras!” Chelsea points to her chest for clarification.

“That’s actually so sweet, Chels! I’d be honoured!”

“Yas! I’m so honoured that you’re so honored! Bra sisters!”

The two girls try to give each other a high five, but miss.

“Well that was rubbish.” Chelsea frowned, but not for long. “You know what we need? A secret handshake! One that we can do whenever we see each other! Because we’re besties! Everyone knows that no good friendship is real unless it’s got a secret handshake!”

“OMG Chels, you’re so right! Let’s do it!”

The two girls stood up and worked on figuring out their very own secret handshake. Working together, they decided to start it with a side sweep of the arm to meet in the middle for a middle-five. After practicing the move, Chelsea figured they should do it again, but the opposite direction. They practiced the two moves in succession, getting the feel for it. Deciding to add some more motion, next they added a slide to the left, then back to where they started. After another round of practicing their new move, they laughed and settled on bumping their butts together for the grand finale. Chelsea and Charlie then ran their new secret handshake through in near perfection, smiling and laughing as they finished.

“Whoa, we served that hand shake some moves. And I love that there wasn’t much hand shaking involved in the whole thing! That’s when you know you’ve got a real friend.” Chelsea smiled. “Who actually shakes hands with mates these days, anyway?””

Suddenly, the girls were distracted as Charlie’s phone let out a loud chime.

“I’ve got a text!” She exclaimed loudly, hoping the other islanders could hear.

Thankfully they did hear, and all quickly made their way over to the pool where Charlie and Chelsea were. Once everyone assembled, Charlie read out the text.

“Islanders, it’s time to find out what the public thinks of your couples in today’s challenge. You will each be guessing what the public thinks about your pairings. Hashtag couple trouble, hashtag public approval.”

“Whoa, I’m hyped! I’ve been desperate to know what the public thinks of me!” Lucas moved over towards Charlie and smiled at her.

“Yeah, they probably think you’re a right melt.” She smiled back at him, nudging him in the side.

“Well, then they’ll say the same about you.” He draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

Excitedly, the islanders made their way to the challenge platform. Hope and Noah were the ones to emcee this challenge, and everyone gathered around them. They explained that questions were posed to the public, who would answer which couple was most likely to do something, or matched the question best. They were to try and guess what the public thinks via writing on a whiteboard and then get a point for every one they answered correctly. Whichever couple got the most points in the end was to be the winner.

“Which couple is the loudest in bed?” Hope asked the question, and the couples set about making their guesses.

“I mean, it could be us.” The look on Lucas’s face as he looked at Charlie made her blush and elbow him in the side.

The rest of the couples debate out loud for a few moments before making their guesses. Charlie and Lucas settled on Gary and Lottie, more so for the snoring than anything. It turned out to be the right answer. The points were tallied and Gary joked with Lottie about them being the answer.

“Oh, this is a cute one. Who will tie the knot first?”

Noah puts his arm around Hope as she reads out the question. Charlie looked around at the couples and tried to figure which the public would say. Since neither she or Lucas were in any rush, she didn’t bother considering them. In the end, they decided on Jo and Ibrahim, thinking about how quickly their relationship had come together, as well as Jo’s somewhat impulsive nature.

It seems Charlie’s thinking had been spot on with what the public thought, as Jo and Ibrahim were the correct answer. Ibrahim kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and made a sweet comment before they all moved on to the next question.

“Which couple will be just friends as soon as they’re out of the Villa?”

Lucas and Charlie looked at each other, eyebrows raised. That certainly was an interesting question.

“It’s got to be Bobby, right? He’s like, the one who is everyone’s best mate,” Lucas suggested.

Thinking about the couples around them, Charlie agreed, and they wrote Bobby and Hannah’s names on their board. They were surprised to hear that the public thought it would be Chelsea and Henrik, the latter of whom seemed disappointed. But Chelsea and her positive personality cheered him up saying how friendship is the best kind of ship. Charlie then thought about how Henrik had said she was the only one on his mind when he came back in and her heart sunk a bit, hoping he was able to connect with Chelsea.

“Okay… Next one! Which couple is most likely to model in the nude for a life drawing class?”

After another quick discussion, Charlie and Lucas laughed, saying Jo would probably be asked and drag Ibrahim along. Her outgoing nature was likely to introduce her partner to a lot of new things.

Chelsea looked over at Charlie and Lucas as she turned her board to reveal their names.

“I’d take that class,” she said, causing the couple in question to look at each other and blush.

“Who got the public vote?” Jo asked.

After a drum roll by the islanders, Noah announced that it would be Jo and Ibrahim. While Jo seemed confused at first, she realized she really probably would. While Ibrahim said something about maybe getting fanart of themselves like people did for comic characters, Jo mentioned how she’d done the naked cycle in London for the past four years. That drew everyone’s attention, and Hope got everyone moving along, but hesitated before reading the question.

“Which couple is most likely to cheat on each other?”

Charlie turned to her partner to deliberate. The fact that they had to show their guesses to everyone else was going to be awkward. After a bit of a discussion, Charlie felt bad as she wrote down Lottie and Gary. Considering it was how the public was thinking, Lucas said that there was a chance they didn’t see the true Lottie and Gary. When their guess turned out to be correct, it seemed they were also correct about the public’s train of thought.

“Okay, this is the last question. Which couple are the most committed to one another?”

Charlie didn’t even look at Lucas or wait for them to discuss anything before she picked up the pen and wrote their names on the board. He laughed at her confidence and put an arm around her waist. Most of the couples had said Hope and Noah, while Lottie had put down her own couple, not caring about what the public would have guessed.

Charlie frowned when the answer turned out to be Hope and Noah. Seeing the look on her face, Lucas leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“It’s okay, we know we’re committed to each other,” he said, comforting Charlie. “But I think we’re going to win the challenge. We’ve got loads more than anyone else!”

“And the winners are… Lucas and Charlie!” Noah and Hope made the announcement after tallying up the different scores.

“Told you, hun!” Lucas gave her a squeeze, arm still around her.

“I’ve got a text!” Charlie exclaimed as the applause had died down, then smiled at Lucas as she read it. “We get to go on a date in the hideaway!”

“A date? That’s so needed. I can’t wait!” He gave her another kiss, and took her hand as they started walking back to the Villa with the rest of the islanders.

Once they all got back to the grassy lawn, everyone split up. Lucas decided to go do some exercises, while Charlie headed towards the pool. When she got there, she saw Gary sitting down in a pensive state, just as she’d seen him earlier.

“You okay?” She asked, sitting down next to him.

“What?” He seemed to have zoned out. “Oh, yeah. I’m all good. I’ve just been a bit off today. To be honest, I’m glad for a bit of peace and quiet.”

At his confession of feeling a bit off through the day, Charlie thought about their earlier conversation.

“Did you get your workout earlier?”

“I started to do some weights, but then I had to check my head a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been working out a lot in here for something to do, but that makes it hard to keep my mind on what I actually need to do to keep in shape. I don’t want to end up just going to the gym whenever I’m bored or stressed out about something else.”

“A workout can be good when you’re stressed out, though.” Charlie hoped she’d be able to get around to what had him in such a funk.

“Oh yeah, for sure. There’s nothing like burning off some tension in the gym, but I need to have some other ways to deal with how I’m feeling too. I can’t just use going to the gym all the time as a stress reliever, you know?”  
Gary looks down at the water and takes a deep breath. “I’ve had some problems with how I feel about my body in the past. If you’d rather not, don’t worry about it if you aren’t comfortable talking with me about it.”

“No, it’s all right. Go ahead.”

Charlie remembered how she’d done something similar, talking with Rocco about his time in college. While she wasn’t a fan of him now, there was still something nice about the feeling of having a conversation with deeper topics than some of the lighter chatter they had in the Villa. It was something she did a lot back home, so being able to be a person the other islanders could talk to felt really comforting.

“Okay, sure. I just didn’t want to bring up anything that was going to get too difficult for you.” He paused for a moment. “The thing is… look at all those comics Rahim is into. You ever notice how all the good guys are really muscly, and the bad guys are all loners who know loads about science?”

“I always notice how the women are wearing bikinis and skin tight spandex suits for no reason.” Charlie said, grimacing at a recollection of a female super hero whose suit seemed to suction to her body and ride up in places that would be incredibly uncomfortable.

“It’s weird how you pick up on that stuff when you’re young, right? It can feel like everything is telling you things will be better if you’re stronger or more muscly.”

“Or thinner, or prettier.”

Gary paused and looked at her, nodding his head before continuing.

“Of course you know what I’m talking about, sorry. So then imagine me as a kid. I was smaller than most of the other lads, into computers and robots and stuff like that, and I live with my nan half the week. I looked at those superheroes and then back at myself. I didn’t look like them. If anything, I looked like the evil geniuses they ended up fighting.”

“Yeah, I get how difficult that must have been.”

“I think it was harder because I was having a rough time anyway… my dad left when I was pretty young. I was six, and my mom had to tell my he’d decided not to live with us anymore. After that, he basically dropped out of my life.” Gary sighed, remembering the feeling.

“I’m sorry, that’s so sad.” Charlie did her best to comfort him, also encouraging him to continue.

“Yeah, but I guess it’s something a lot of people experience. But after he’d gone, my nan just stepped in. She started looking after me when my mum was at work, always coming around for Sunday lunch and all that. It wasn’t until I was a teenager that I realized how much she was doing for me. When I was a kid, I just figured she didn’t mind driving thirty miles from her house just to take me to football practice.” He pauses to think for a moment. “The thing is though… How many kids do you see with their nan cheering them on when they play football matches?”

“I’m not sure. But she sounds really amazing.”

“She really is. I wish all kids had someone like her to support them. It should be that way, but it wasn’t. Once the other lads noticed she was there cheering me on, they’d make jokes about it. Whenever someone would say something to me, I always wished I was bigger and stronger than them so they wouldn’t dare. So when I got older, I started working out.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you. Kids can be so mean when they don’t understand differences.”

Gary continued on about how he got really into working out as he got older, which helped his confidence. He smiled, talking about how he would get compliments, and it felt good to be noticed in a positive way. His smiled faltered as he admitted it still felt like it was never enough. He started going to the gym so much that he’d hurt his wrists, but even then didn’t stop, causing everything to get worse. Gary shook his head as he talked about even taking time off from work since he was injured, but couldn’t keep from going to the gym.

“Couldn’t you see how bad it was?”

“Not really. Being strong and tough was so important to me that it felt like I couldn’t ask for help. But it was when I started missing work that my nan told me to sort out my priorities. She gave me a big talking and said some things I needed to hear. It got me going to the doctor to get physio on my wrists, and then I got a referral for therapy so I could talk to someone about how I got to that point.” He paused. “It’s hard to talk about that part. When we were all talking to Rocco, I didn’t even say anything when he mentioned going to therapy when he was at uni. It was hard for me to open up to anyone at that point, and then he was gone before I really could talk to him.”

“I’ve been through it too, so I understand how hard it is to talk about.” Charlie gave him a supportive smile, making sure he knew he wasn’t alone.

“Right? It helped massively, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a bit uncomfortable at first. Going to talk to a stranger about how my dad left and I got picked on at school? It’s a big thing to get over, but once I started talking about it, I was able to see things more clearly. I guess it’s easy to lose track of when everyone’s saying you should look some certain way.”

“Girls get that a lot, too.” She shook her head thinking about it.

“Yeah, it just took me a while to realize it wasn’t just me. The doctor helped me realize that I had put so much focus on working out that I didn’t really have much else. Now at least I know when I’m doing something for the right reason. It’s still a struggle, but I know I can call up my GP when I need to.”

Gary took a breath and smiled at the girl next to him before standing up.

“I didn’t mean to get all serious on you or anything, but it’s nice to be able to open up about that.”

“Always remember that we’re all here for you.” Charlie smiled back up at him.

“It’s good to know. Just knowing you’re all so supportive means a lot. You all know how much I talk about my nan by now, and I genuinely think she’s an amazing woman for everything she’s done for me, but I don’t always tell people why she’s so important in my life. So now you know.”

“I really appreciate you sharing that with me.”

“I’m going to go head off for a snack. Thanks for the chat.”

Gary walked off towards the Villa, and Charlie stayed in her spot by the pool. She thought about fact that everyone in the Villa seemed so close to each other in the amount of time that they’d all been there. Having these deep conversations honestly meant a lot. With her legs dangled over the water, she enjoyed the calm of the afternoon, leaning back on her elbows and basking in the warmth of the sun.


	35. From Light to Heavy in 2 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Charlie get a sweet hideaway date, but the evening takes an unexpected turn that brings the mood in the villa way down.

Charlie was in the dressing room preparing for her date with Lucas that they’d won from the challenge. She was chatting with Hope, Lottie and Chelsea, both of whom were jealous of the date she was getting to go on. She decided to dress in a black leather pencil skirt and a leopard print top that she was sure Lucas would love. A knock on the door drew her attention away from the mirror she was looking at, making adjustments to her outfit. Lucas pops his head around the door and she smiles, looking her up and down.

“You ready, gorgeous?”

“Absolutely!”

“Then let’s do this!”

The two happily made their way to the Hideaway, Lucas leading the way in. Charlie gasps as she sees what’s set up inside. In a corner of the room, there’s a chocolate fountain surrounded by some fruit, as well as two glasses of champagne.

“Now this is more like it,” Lucas says, impressed.

The two make their way over to the seats at the table and relax a little. Charlie takes in the three-tiered fountain dripping in chocolate, an excited look on her face.

“Looks tasty…” Lucas says, watching her face. He bites is lip and looks between the food and his girl. “Want to feed me a bite?”

Smiling, Charlie reaches out to grab a strawberry and carefully dips it into the liquid chocolate. Slowly, she brings it to Lucas’s lips. He eats the fruit in one bite and seductively licks some remaining chocolate off his lips, not breaking eye contact with Charlie.

“Delicious,” he said with a smile. “I’m so glad we get to have another date together.”

Lucas takes a breath and watches as she eats a chocolate-dipped strawberry of her own.

“Just some private chill time with my girl is exactly what we needed after that challenge.”

“I actually thought it was kind of fun!”

“Aww, that’s good. I thought it was going to be a bit more stressful to hear what the public thought about us, but it turned out to be alright. Anyway, enough challenge talk. Let’s get back to this date.”

The two take a few moments to enjoy the delicious fruit and chocolate, occasionally feeding each other. 

“Shame this isn’t an art gallery or something. I remember you said you liked them.” Lucas smiled at her before nodding at the fountain. “Though, I don’t think anything right now could beat a good chocolate fountain in the hideaway.”

“Honestly, this is the best idea I can think of right now. At least, until we get out of here and I can take you to that ball-pit bar you talked about! That sounds like such a great time.”

He smiled at Charlie, happy that she also remembered his dream date idea. After a bit more time had passed, Lucas finishes off the last strawberry dipped in chocolate. As he looks over at his girl, he notices a bit of chocolate on her chin.

“You’ve got a little chocolate on your face.”

“I do? Where?”

“Hang on.”

Using his thumb, he gently wipes the chocolate off of Charlie’s chin. With a wink, he licks the chocolate off of his thumb with a sound of approval.

“Delicious.”

The sound of his voice sent a tremor down her spine. The sight of him licking the chocolate off his thumb reminded her of the cake challenge, and her thoughts from then. With a mischievous smile, she took one of the skewers for the sweets and let some chocolate from the fountain drip onto it. Lucas looked at her curiously, just watching as she moved the skewer, allowing it to drip chocolate onto his bared chest.

“Oh, no. I’ll have to clean that up.” 

Charlie smiled before leaning over, slowly licking up his chest. His grip on the chair tightened, as he was turned on at the sight of her licking the chocolate off of his body. When she’d gotten it all and looked up at him, Lucas moved a hand to pull her hair to one side. With his other hand, he used a skewer to trail chocolate up the side of her neck. She bit her lip, trying to muffle a small noise of pleasure at the feeling of his tongue moving its way along the chocolate trail.

With one hand still in her hair, Lucas tilted her head back. With a glint in his eye, he melded his lips to hers, both enjoying the sweet taste of the chocolate on the others’ lips. 

“I think we’ll have to do this again when we’ve got more time.” The two smiled at each other as the realized their date was ending. “Thanks for a lovely date, Charlie. Unfortunately, we better get back to see the others.”

With a longing look at the soft bed in the back of the room, Charlie nodded. Lucas laughed and pulled her close before the two headed down to find the rest of the islanders in the kitchen.

“So how did it go?” Lottie was to notice as the two lovebirds joined up with the rest of them.

“It was really lovely,” Lucas said, smiling at Charlie. “I mean, Charlie was there, so I had everything I’ll ever need.

The islanders gave a collective aww, which caused Charlie to blush, waving her hands at them to stop.

“Well, I hope you guys had a chance to do some deep meaningful chatting,” Lottie said.

“Yeah. Did you get to do any deep chatting?” When Graham said it, it took on a completely different tone, which caused a few people to laugh.

“Oh, hush, you know what she means. And I agree. A good deep chat beats small talk any day,” Marisol cut in as the other islanders kept trying to make it dirty.

“I’m always up for some deep, meaningful chats,” Charlie agreed.

“I’m with you lot. I love putting the world to rights on a date,” Lucas added.

The group started discussing the different kind of chats on a date, Marisol talking about how she even had a list of deep questions on her phone in case she forgets. Everyone seemed to agree that small talk and not knowing what to talk about on dates was one of the most awkward things.

“But the real test isn’t what you talk about on the date, it’s how you end it,” Graham said.

“Oh yeah? And how do you perfectly end a date?” Marisol asked, raising an eyebrow at her partner.

“I think causally with a hug or a nice kiss is always a good choice,” was Charlie’s suggestion.

“Nicely said, Charlie.” Lucas smiled at her as he agreed.

Graham whispered something likely much dirtier than Charlie’s suggestion into Marisol’s ear, who gently hit him on the chest and laughed, saying to save his chat for later.

“In all honesty, I think the best way to end a date is to leave people wanting more.”

Marisol winked at Graham as she gave her answer to the question. Charlie nodded in agreement. Then, Bobby jumped in with a story about how he used to leave a decoy wallet either in his dates bag or wherever they were sitting as a way to get the girl to call him again. He flushed with embarrassment as he told it, saying it was before he was as confident as he is now. He had to clarify to Hope that it wasn’t one with money or anything in it, but enough loyalty cards or coins that would make it look real. The islanders were all surprised to hear it never got stolen and also led to another date 80% of the time.

“That’s actually pretty cute,” Marisol says, before being interrupted by her phone beeping. “Oh hey, I’ve got a text!”

“Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. The couple with the least votes will be leaving today. Please make your way to the fire pit immediately. Hashtag home time, hashtag going going gone.”

The room is silent as Marisol finishes reading the text. The islanders all look at one another in shock. Graham sighs deeply.

“Well that’s one way to end a date.”

“And a good deep chat,” Marisol adds.

The silence resumes as everyone sadly looks at each other before reluctantly walking over to the fire pit. Just the night before, Charlie remembered how happy she was sitting on the bench watching the flames dancing in the fire pit. Now, she stared at the firepit with a blank look on her face, holding hands with Lucas as the couples all waited for the next text.

“This brings it all back…” Hannah was the first to break the silence.

Bobby strokes his girl’s hair, attempting to comfort her. Lottie, standing next to Hannah, links arms with her in solidarity and says some words to support her. The sound of a phone chiming rings through the air, and Charlie feels the vibration from Lucas’s pocket.

“I’ve got a text,” he says, pulling out the phone. “Lucas and Charlie – You have received the most votes. You will not be dumped from the island today. I can’t believe it. We’re the number one couple, darling.”

With a happy fluttering in her stomach, Charlie turns to wrap her arms around Lucas. She can feel his chest rise and fall as he breathes a sigh of relief. The two take a seat as the sound of another phone chimes in the air. The happiness in Charlie’s stomach drops as she remembers that a couple is going to be leaving soon.

“That was mine. We’re safe.” Noah says, hugging Hope before they take a seat.

Another text.

“That’s mine.” Ibrahim says before taking a breath and reading the text. “We’re not being dumped.”

The two sigh with relief and take a seat. Next, Henrik and Chelsea find that they, too, are safe. They join the rest of the safe couples on the bench. Another phone. Hannah reads the text of safety and is kissed on the cheek by Bobby as they take a seat. Gary’s phone beeps next, and holds Lottie’s hand as he reads that they’re not going to be leaving tonight. The last couple standing is Marisol and Graham, whom everyone else is looking at. Graham’s phone beeps.

“I can’t look.” Graham says with a grimace, handing his phone to Marisol.

“Marisol and Graham, you received the fewest votes and are therefore dumped from the Island. You must prepare to leave the Villa immediately.”

Everyone stands back up and goes over to the couple, enveloping them in hugs and saying comforting words.

“I’ll miss you both so much,” Charlie said, tears prickling at her eyes.

“Thanks, Charlie. That really means a lot,” Marisol and Graham respond. “We should start packing, I guess.”

“Do you need a hand, Marisol? I don’t mind…” Charlie says, not ready to say goodbye to her friends yet.

“I’d really appreciate that, Charlie.” Marisol smiled at the girl in front of her.

Charlie headed with Marisol inside, while the other islanders went to take a breather before seeing the recently dumped couple off. Graham went to the boys dressing room where most of his belongings were, while Marisol was in main bedroom with Charlie. The future lawyer located her suitcase and put it on her bed and started throwing things in.

“Thanks for coming up to help me, Charlie. I really appreciate it.” Marisol brushed her hand against Charlies before continuing with her packing. “If I was on my own, I’d just be, like, overthinking everything. I just can’t believe my time here has finished.”

“The shock of it being a surprise dumping probably doesn’t help,” Charlie said with a frown. “Do you think you would have done anything differently?”

“Honestly… I would have liked to get to know you a little better, Charlie.”

“You seemed like one of the cool ones. I’m sorry we didn’t start off on the best of terms with… everything that happened.” Charlie sighed, thinking of how poorly she handled the drama with Rocco. “I wish you weren’t leaving…”

“I know, but… We really can’t change what happens in life. We’ve just got to focus on the future.” Marisol does her best to fit the rest of her belongings in the suitcase. “Speaking of the future… I’ll need to have the chat with Graham once we’re out of here.”

“The chat?” Charlie asked, surprised. It had seemed the couple was doing really well together, so she hadn’t expected to hear Marisol say that.

“Yeah… Like, about what we want to do in the future.”

“How do you really feel about you and Graham?””

“Honestly? I think it’ll be the real test once we get out there. Like, this could just be a summer fling… But who knows?” Marisol sighed. “What do you think I should do?”

“I think you should be honest with how you feel.”

“But I don’t want to upset him!”

“Honesty is the best policy.” Charlie reached out to hold the other girl’s hand, which was fidgeting with the suitcase zipper. “Maybe don’t do it like, straight away when you get out of here, but at least make sure you’re on the same page.”

“I’m well scared to go back out there. So many people watch this show. Like, what if I’ve given a bad impression?”

“Don’t worry about it, their opinions don’t matter so much as the people who matter.”

“That’s easier said than done…” Marisol stared down at their joined hands.

“Remember that everyone has reasons for their opinions, whether good or bad. You can’t change how someone feels about you, but you can change how you react.” Charlie gives her hand a squeeze and smiles at her.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Marisol returns the smile, trying to keep the tears from leaving her eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know what I’m going to do when I get back out there. But it’s okay. I’ll be okay. And I’m sure you’ll see me when we get out of here.”

She smiles at Charlie again before releasing her hand. Folding up the last of her dresses into her suitcase, she zips it up.

“I guess that’s everything… I better go face the music. Goodbye hug?”

“Absolutely,” Charlie replies, pulling her friend in for a comfortable hug.

“Shame this has to end, isn’t it? But thanks for talking with me while I packed all this. It would have been hard to do it alone…” As she stepped back from the hug, she held Charlie’s hands in hers. “And it was nice to get a few more moments… Alone… In fact, being in here without you wouldn’t have been half as much fun, despite a bit of a rocky start. But anyways, I should stop putting this off. Let’s go.”

Marisol lets go of Charlie’s hands and reaches to pull her suitcase off of the bed and carries it out of the bedroom. The two make their way to the front of the Villa where the rest of the islanders are. Everyone is there to say goodbye to Graham and Marisol. They each gave touching speeches, thanking everyone for being so amazing and welcoming, and for the great memories they’ve all made. The other islanders said their goodbyes, and wished them good luck before the couple walked down the drive and out of sight. The remaining couples stand there in silence, watching the spot of darkness where the Graham and Marisol had been.

“And then… There were…” Chelsea pauses, trying to do a count of everyone but failing. “Erm…”

“Ten?” Noah supplies.

“I think that’s right. And in a few days, just one couple will be the winners.” Chelsea’s words hit the other islanders who fell into silence again.

“Let’s go inside,” Hope suggested, and everyone turned and headed inside.

Everyone was getting ready for bed, changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth. Lucas tried saying something to Charlie, but as he was one of the latter people and had a toothbrush and foaming toothpaste in his mouth, he was hard to understand.

“Huh?” Charlie said, laughing when he tried to talk again but instead dribbled toothpaste from his mouth. He ran back into the bathroom to keep from making a mess.

“Look!” Hope’s voice caused the islanders to turn to Graham and Marisol’s bed. “An empty bed… It feels so weird… like we’ve lost two members of the family. I guess it’s only downhill from here.”

Lucas walked back in the room and put an arm around Charlie.

“Sorry, darling. I had toothpaste in my mouth. I was just asking if you were alright?”

“You’ve got a little… toothpaste on your mouth.” Smiling, she pointed at the bit of residue on the side of his mouth.

“Oh. I thought you were going in for a kiss then!” He laughed as he wiped away the spot.

Lottie made the suggestion that they put whoever snores in the empty bed, but pouted when Chelsea pointed out that she was the one that snored. They tried debating whether Lottie or Noah were the worse of the snorers, but Hope settled it saying they were as bad as each other. After another moment of looking at the empty bed, the islanders slowly made their way into their own beds.

“Tensions are really high tonight. I am so ready for bed.”

As the other islanders tried talking about how they didn’t realize how difficult it would be losing people this late in the game, Charlie cuddled up to Lucas. He put an arm around her and pulled her in closer.

“You look beautiful as always, Charlie,” he says before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

As Lottie was saying the last of the goodnights, she ended by saying ones to Graham and Marisol, wherever they were at. The lights turned off, and Charlie felt a soft kiss on her forehead from Lucas. As they cuddled together, sleep claimed them as they let the exhaustion of another day take over.


	36. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenge arises and it's one not everyone is too happy about. Basically all day, and tells a lot about how the couples will work together.

Melon. There was a huge plate of melon in front of Charlie. It was the ripest, juiciest, sweetest melon she had ever tasted. Suddenly, a look of horror came over her face as the melon started crying.

Charlie shot up in bed, realizing it had been a dream. She breathed a sigh of relief, though somewhat sad that she didn’t have that melon. The crying sound happened again. Confused and looking around the room, she was wondering if she was still asleep.

“Are those babies?” Lottie cried out, halfway out of her bed.

Looking around, Hope and Noah are also sitting up in their bed. Charlie watches as Hope pulls the covers closer, looking almost as scared as Charlie had felt when the melon started crying. There was movement next to her as Lucas pulled his pillow over his head.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“This is all a dream…” It was all Charlie could reply, hoping she would find her plate of melon again.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not…” After a moment of confusion, he seemed to realize it definitely wasn’t a dream.

“There’s babies somewhere in the villa!” Lottie seemed excited by that prospect.

“Really? That sounds more like a nightmare to me…”

Charlie, still wary of the noise and wondering if maybe it was a nightmare as Lucas said, made her way to the lounge with the other islanders.

“Babies!!” 

Noah was incredibly excited as they all walked into the lounge to find several cots with plastic baby dolls in each of them. They were all labeled with the names of the couples.

“Oh my goodness Lottie, yours is adorable!” 

“Fierce is what it is.”

Noah and Lottie were probably the two people most excited about what was going on. Most everyone else just looked incredibly confused. Well, at least until Chelsea came in and squealed at the sight of hers and Henrik’s doll. Both of them cooed over the plastic child, with Chelsea deciding it’s name was going to be Bubbly. Even Gary seemed excited as he and Lottie settled on Larry for theirs.

Charlie watched Hope and Noah’s interaction over naming their baby. It got the name Brenden, as it was a name Noah liked, but Hope didn’t seem to interested. Jo and Ibrahim went with Siracha, while Hannah and Bobby couldn’t agree. If it had been an actual baby, it would have an identity crisis over how they went back and forth between Romeo and Dale.

“Well… I guess we’ve got to name ours. How about something creative like Dolly?” Charlie suggested playfully.

“I mean, it doesn’t really matter, so sure. Why not?”

“Well hello, Dolly it is,” Charlie was at least amused by her musical reference, but wasn’t too excited at the prospect of taking care of it. “I mean, I did enough babysitting when I was younger that I can take care of it. But I honestly didn’t want to take care of a plastic doll while on holiday though.”

“I’m glad you get me, babe.”

The couple cringed a little as the crying got a bit louder. Hope was definitely not a fan either and pleaded for someone to make it shut up. Some of the guys decided to figure out the answer, and Noah was of course the one to succeed. He picked up the doll he’d now named Brenden and rocked it in his arms, which did the trick. Turns out, he helped raise his younger siblings.

“Maybe Noah can take you in his strong arms and rock you,” Bobby suggested to Hope. “I know that’d cure my headache.”

It was then that Lottie showed off the clothes she’d put on little Larry. Most of the other couples got excited and started dressing their own little plastic bundles of joy. At seeing that “mummy’s boy” was the shirt that ended up on Hope and Noah’s baby, Charlie did her best not to laugh. 

Then the text came in. They had to take care of the robotic babies for the day and whoever won would get a special prize. Now knowing what else was in store, the islanders split up to get ready for the day, babies being split among the couples. Lucas asked Charlie to take care of theirs, and she agreed, figuring she had much more experience than he did. The majority of her teen years were spent babysitting and nannying for neighbors and relatives, trying to earn as much cash in order to support her growing gaming addiction. Considering gaming ended up becoming her career, she considered it a good investment.

As the girls were all getting ready, Charlie sat down at her table, subconsciously putting the doll in her lap while starting to prepare her hair and face.

“Aww, that’s kind of adorable right there! Maybe even a vision of the future?” Chelsea smiled as she saw Charlie and Dolly set up at the table. “Though don’t tell Lucas! Something tells me he isn’t ready to think about that…”

“You’re not wrong… Though I’m not planning on it any time soon,” Charlie replied.

The girls continued their morning routine, except it was much quieter than normal. It seemed the presence of babies, even fake ones, had them all thinking about more than just a challenge. Both Jo and Hope eventually commiserated with the fact that their partners seemed much more enthusiastic about babies than they were.

“There’s a few people I think might struggle with this. Lucas is one of them, babe.” Hannah said, looking at Charlie. “He just doesn’t strike me as being good with this kind of responsibility.”

“I mean, it’s fine. I’ve got experience from years of babysitting so we’ll work together. It’s a challenge so I might as well try.” Charlie shrugged as she started putting her mascara on.

“That sounds like the best idea…” Hannah looked a little worried, eyes following Charlie as she went to the changing room.

After changing into her bikini, Charlie sat back down at her table in order to put her sun cream on. Without thinking, she starts applying it to the doll in front of her. She only realizes what she’s doing when she was trying to figure out why it wasn’t absorbing…. Because it was plastic.

“So adorbs!” Lottie smiled at the image before here, not seeing the confused look on Charlie’s face.

When Chelsea came back in from a shower, Hannah asked if Henrik had their doll. Chelsea had forgotten the doll in the shower and ran back to get it.

“Why do I feel sorry for that doll?” Hannah stared at the door Chelsea had just ran through, and Charlie couldn’t help but agree.

Everyone had made their way outside, and when Lucas walked up to Charlie and the doll, he raised an eyebrow at the residue of sun cream on the plastic.

“Not sure a plastic doll really needs sun cream, but whatever.”

“Yeah… I did it without thinking.” Charlie looked a little embarrassed at it.

“How about we go for a stroll around the Villa?” 

Lucas’s suggestion was a good one, and they slowly made their way around the lawn. Eventually they went to the kitchen where some of the other islanders were having breakfast.

“Why are you jiggling your doll on your knee?” Lucas asked, seeing Ibrahim and the doll.

“It’s something my parents used to do with me all the time.”

“That’s… really strange.” Lucas wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I think it’s funny!” Charlie added.

“Well, I was starting to feel a bit silly.” 

Ibrahim stops the jiggling of his knee and lifts the doll above his head. He wondered out loud if the dolls could either pee or poop, to which Lucas laughed. 

“I doubt the poo themselves, mate, but they likely can wet themselves. These dolls have been around for years.”

Both boys turned to look at little Dolly in Charlie’s arms as it started to sniffle. Lottie and Henrik suggested it needed something, and was probably hungry.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Charlie agreed.

“It’s a plastic doll…” Lucas was clearly still thrown off by the whole challenge.

“You said yourself these things have been around for ages. They’ve got all sorts of mechanisms in these things.” Charlie shrugged and looked around for what it would need to be fed.

“This day just keeps getting more and more strange.” 

“At least you can’t complain about it being boring on the island!” Charlie laughed. “But don’t worry yourself, I can take care of it.”

Lucas was grateful for her willingness to take over, watching as she found the bottle it came with. Thankfully the weird noise that apparently signaled hunger had stopped, but was then replaced by a very awkward electronic sucking sound.

“And just when I thought that doll couldn’t get any creepier…”

The doll settled down, and after feeding themselves, Lucas and Charlie ended up wandering out into the sun again. They saw Chelsea and Hope on the beanbags enjoying the warmth and decided to join them. As they got closer, Chelsea greeted them, but Hope was zoned out, watching Noah with their doll by the pool. 

“This whole baby thing is well easy. Bubbly hasn’t made a sound the whole day!” Chelsea exclaimed as Lucas and Charlie settled into a pair of bean bags next to her. “Guess I’m just a natural!”

“I mean, so far it’s pretty simple. I think we’re doing a great job.” Charlie smiled back at her friend.

“I can’t lie, Charlie’s been doing most of the work,” Lucas admitted.

Chelsea tried asking Hope how she was feeling about the challenge, but it was clear the girl wasn’t hearing a word they were saying. She was snapped out of her trance for a moment, but after talking a moment about how Noah was such a natural, they lost her again. The three who were still very much present decided to settle further into their bean bags and enjoy the sun for a little.

“Hey gals!” Jo had walked over to them, doll strapped to her chest in a papoose. “And Lucas!”

They greeted her as she plopped down into another bean bag and looked over at Hope, they only one who hadn’t returned her greeting.

“How’re you doing babe?” Jo tried getting Hope’s attention, and succeeded better than Chelsea had a moment ago.

“Oh! Hey, hun. I’m alright.” Hope’s attention went back to Noah as she sighed. “It’s just… when I see how good Noah is with Brandon…”

“Brenden,” Chelsea corrected.

“That’s what I said. Brandon.”

“No, it’s Brenden. With an E.”

“Brenden. Right. When I see how good Noah is with him, it makes me realise… I’m so not into have kids, you know?”

Hope and Jo shared how they both had their careers that they wanted to focus on. Despite wanting to create toys for kids, and knowing how great toys were, Hope still didn’t want to actually have kids. Jo agreed that kids and careers could be difficult, especially as an athlete because of the changes it makes on a woman’s body.

“If you live for your career and it makes you happy, focus on that. It’s fine that kids don’t,” Charlie pointed out. 

“It’s so nice to have someone who understands. I’m so sick of people telling me I’m going to change my mind someday.”

Hope had a great point, considering how people always seemed to ask couples about having kids. Charlie never really planned on it, and found it kind of annoying that it was all some of her relatives seemed to think about. Chelsea, on the other hand, was all about having kids and said she wanted at least five, at least until Lucas pointed out that she wouldn’t be able to drink for at least five years if she did.

“Ibrahim would never hate someone, babe.” Charlie did her best to console Jo, who was worried about how bad she was with kids and Ibrahim finding out.

“I’m going over there to talk to him.” Hope decided, looking back at Noah. “Just as soon as I’ve gathered the courage.”

Hope left the other islanders, taking a few steps in the direction of Noah before deciding against it and heading into the Villa. Hopefully she would figure it out.   
Another noise came from the baby Charlie had.

“Dolly’s crying again?” Lucas asked, looking down at it. “Why?”

“Maybe they’re bored. Have you been entertaining them? As my niece’s pajamas say, “An active child is a happy child’!”

“I guess we’ll have to play with it then,” Charlie said, taking up Chelsea’s advice.

“Seriously? This day is so weird,” Lucas frowned, staring at Dolly.

“Don’t worry, babe. I said I could take care of it.”

Charlie laughed as she stood up and moved a few feet over where there was a bit more space. She started gently tossing the doll in the air and catching it.

“Heh-heh-heh!” The mechanical laugh from the doll was a little unnerving.

“They like it!” Chelsea clapped her hands joyfully at the sound.

“My uncle used to do that to me all the time,” Lucas said as he watched. “He stopped after I chundered all over him…”

The image caused Charlie to laugh, much to Lucas’s dismay. She continued playing air toss with Dolly for a little bit longer before the couple decided to take another walk. They eventually make their way up to the roof terrace, realizing no one was up there. As they walked out, they both marveled at how quiet it was.

“I hadn’t realized how much I needed silence until now,” Lucas said. “Oops. I guess I just broke it.”

Sighing, he goes over and slouches down onto one of the sofas.

“We should take a few minutes to ourselves,” Lucas suggested.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” Charlie said.

“Come join me.” Lucas patted the space next to him.

Sitting down on the cushioning felt like a dream. Charlie cuddled up next to her man and sighed happily. They settled Dolly between the two of them. Charlie smiled a little as she noticed Lucas seemed a bit more comfortable with the doll.

“It’s such a gorgeous day today. It’s like one of those days you just don’t want to end.” Lucas leaned his head over onto Charlie’s shoulder. “Though… because of the weather and company. Dolls not included.”

He looks down at the doll that was still sitting between them.

“So how’s parenthood treating you?” He asked.

“Oddly enough it’s been pretty lovely. The doll hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would be.”

“I’m actually enjoying today. That may not sound like much, but like, I really did not want to do this.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell!” Charlie teased him and they both laughed.

“Dolly is alright though. For a plastic doll.”

The couple and their doll sat in a comfortable silence for a little before Lucas decided to ask another question.

“If you won the money, what’s the first thing you’d buy?”

“What? That’s so random.” Charlie laughed at the change of topics.

“Yeah, I decided I didn’t want to talk about the challenge anymore. I’d rather look at a different kind of future, one where we have fifty grand!”

“Like, I know that we’re basically on a month-long holiday, but I’d want to spend it on an actual massive holiday.”

“Yes! That’s what I’m talking about! We can find a luxurious resort, get room service every day, use the spa. All of that stuff.”

“Ugh, a day at a spa sounds like the best thing ever,” Charlie said, thinking about how great a massage and sauna would be.

The two enjoyed some time dreaming about whatever relaxing holiday they could have, thinking about things outside of the Villa. Lucas takes Charlie’s hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. They enjoy the feeling of just being with each other. But soon a loud splash and the sound of Hannah laughing loudly breaks them out of the moment. Lucas sighs.

“It was so nice to talk about something other than the dolls today.”

He stands up and extends his arm for Charlie to grab onto and pulls her up, Dolly in tow.

“Whatever else this day throws at us, I’m glad I get to face it with you, darling.”

Lucas kisses his girl on the cheek before they decide to join the rest of the islanders.

Down at the pool, Hannah sits with her legs dangling into the water and Brenden on her lap. With Lucas holding Dolly, he and Charlie decide to see if she wants some company. She smiles as she sees them approaching and greets them and they all say their hellos. 

“Wasn’t Noah here?” Charlie looks around, confused.

Suddenly, Noah bursts out from under the water, causing Charlie to jump.

“Peekaboo!” He looked over to the newcomers, realizing it wasn’t just Hannah by the pool. “Oh, sorry! I was trying to entertain Brenden.”

“Is that your daddy, Brenden?” Hannah asks the doll.

The doll starts crying.

“I guess extreme peekaboo isn’t a good idea after all.” Noah pulls himself out of the water and takes the doll from Hannah and starts to gently rock it.

“Shhh, you’re all right little guy.”

Charlie and Lucas look at each other and share a look.

“Weird.” Suddenly, he holds Dolly out and looks down. “Uh, can you hold Dolly for a second babe?”

Charlie takes the doll and watches as he feels his arm.

“Well, the dolls definitely can wet themselves. Now I’m covered in what I only hope is just water.” 

“Looks like you two need to change Dolly’s nappy,” Noah says, laughing softly. “Have you done that before? Do you want me to tell you the steps?”

“Nah, I’m good. It’s been a couple years but I reckon I still remember how to do it.” Charlie shrugs.

“Thank goodness you have. I mean, I know you said you had experience with kids but I guess I didn’t really think about it.” He looks tentatively at his partner. “So who’s doing this then?”

“Don’t worry your pretty face off. I will take care of it.” She laughed at his expression and kissed him on the cheek.

“You know, I don’t mind letting you deal with this one,” he said.

“However, we don’t have any stuff to change a nappy with. I wonder where we can track that stuff down.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” Noah said, pulling out a small bag of supplies. “These were in the lounge with the cots, but I think everyone was a little too distracted to notice.”

Thanking Noah, she takes the supplies needed and settles down so she can lay the doll down on the tile next to the pool. Charlie makes quick work of changing the nappy, cringing a little at the doll’s robotic giggle as she does so.

“I’m never going to get used to that noise. It’s so creepy.” The face Lucas made was close to the one that Charlie made.

Finishing with the change, she earns compliments from an impressed Noah and a thankful Lucas. Standing back up with Dolly, Lucas reaches out to take a hold of the doll and cradles it in his arms. Charlie smiles at him, impressed with how his attitude had changed throughout the day.

Hannah decides to head in to find Bobby and their doll and gets up from her spot by the pool. Lucas decides to join her after realizing his water bottle is almost empty, taking both his and Charlie’s to refill. Charlie decides to join Noah at the edge of the pool. They chat a little about swimming, and how Noah had taught is brother how to swim. Eventually he decided to broach the topic of his missing partner.

“Do you know where Hope is? I’ve not really seen her since we picked up the dolls. I’m worried today is getting to her.”

“Honestly… she’s really freaking out.” Charlie decided it was best to be honest with him.

“Damn. That’s what I was afraid of.” Noah sighs. “I just realized I’ve been really out of it today. I should go see how she’s doing. Turns out, spending the day playing with toys gets me thinking about when I was younger. Who knew? I just wish…”

“Hun!” Hope’s voice sounded from behind them and Noah gets up quickly from the pool and goes to hug her. Charlie turns to watch the two embrace.

“Babe, I was just wondering about you.”

“I was hiding…” Hope admits.

“Why?”

“Because I’m a useless mother! And you’re an amazing dad! And you’re going to want a dozen kids or something! And I don’t even want one and apparently that makes me awful, and that’s not fair!”

“Hope! What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been watching you be this amazing father, and it made me realize that you’ll probably want your own kids one day, and I don’t. I want to focus on my career. I don’t think I can do both, whatever my parents and others might say. I really don’t see kids factoring into my life…”

There’s a moment of silence, and Noah looks down at the doll in his arms. He says something quietly to her and walks back to the Villa. The various islanders nearby all look at each other before watching where Noah disappeared to. A few moments later, Noah walks back out without the doll.

“What did you do?” Hope asked.

“I just put it back in the lounge,” Noah said with a shrug.

“But what if it cries?”

“So what if it does? It’s just pretend. We don’t have to look after it if you’re not feeling good about it.”

“But you were so into it! I felt like you wanted to have a load of kids and it was going to become a test of our relationship!”

“I don’t know. That feels like we’re getting ahead of ourselves a bit. I was just, like, playing with a toy doll. It as just a fun bit of make-believe. After being in here for weeks, it seemed like something fun and different to do. But if you’re not comfortable with it, I don’t want to make you feel that way.” Noah gave her a reassuring smile.

“So you’re saying you don’t care about having kids?”

“I’m not saying that. That’s a much bigger question, and one we can work out together over time. A fun challenge about a noisy plastic doll is not the right setting to work out your plans for the rest of your whole life. I’m sorry I upset you and I didn’t realize that’s how I was coming across.”

The two made their apologies and embraced each other, clearly feeling better than they had before.

Later in the afternoon, Charlie, Lottie, and Gary were resting on one of the daybeds. Lottie was napping, laying between the two with her doll on her belly. Little doll Larry made one of the robotic noises, which seemed to be a noise indicating happiness.

“These things can be so creepy,” Gary said before letting out a sigh. “It was good of Lucas to take Dolly for another stroll, even if he did need a little convincing.”

The two looked down at Lottie as she made a noise in her sleep. Gary admitted the girl had been doing a lot of work to take care of their doll, putting him to shame. He even thought he’d sat on it earlier, but it ended up being his bagel.

“You two seem to be doing well, though.” Charlie smiled, looking up at Gary.

“I didn’t see Lottie as the maternal type, but she’s really showing a different side of herself today. It makes me happy.”

Gary’s phone beeps, which causes Lottie to jump up and out of her sleep. She looked a little embarrassed after saying something about Larry not putting a fork somewhere, likely what she was dreaming about. Charlie hid a laugh as the other islanders made their way over to the trio on the beds.

“Yes, mate! Let’s hit that water!” Gary exclaimed after reading the text saying the boys were getting to take a little beach trip.

“A break would be nice, but it feels a little mean to ditch the girls,” Henrik added.

In the end, the boys who had their dolls passed them over to their counterpart, some a little more hesitant than others.

“Sorry you have to look after Dolly on your own.” Lucas gave Charlie’s hand a squeeze before handing their doll over.

“Don’t worry about it, go have fun!” She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, darling. I’ll try to remember to bring you back a seashell or something.”

Once the doll transfers were complete, the boys headed out of the Villa. The girls gathered together, and Hope still looked uncomfortable holding the doll.  
“I still don’t really know how to handle this thing.”

“Babe, don’t even worry about it. We’ve got this,” Lottie said, giving the other girl a supportive smile.

For the next couple hours, the girls chatted, took care of their dolls, and enjoyed the afternoon. When they started talking about the boys getting to go to the beach, they decided it was time to have some fun of their own. Hannah came up with the idea to have a mums relay race. Lottie was the only one to not be in the race, but instead she got to be the referee. The girls set up the bean bags and other obstacles, laughing as they did so. 

They started with a race pushing their dolls in the prams to a changing table. After changing the nappy for their doll, they would have to make it through an obstacle course before reaching the finish line. Charlie was close to winning, but after taking her time changing the nappy, Jo ended up pulling ahead and winning. After finishing, she pulled out the doll to check that she hadn’t upset it.

Tired from the race, the girls lay down and cool off, and Charlie decided to hang out in the lounge where it was cooler. After a bit of time, she was disrupted from a nap by Jo running in with a towel bundled in her arms.

“Charlie! Thank goodness I’ve found you!”

“What’s up?”

“It’s awful. I’ve done something really bad. Like… really bad.”

“I’m sure you haven’t, babe.” Charlie tried consoling her, almost afraid to find out what the other girl had done.

“Thanks, but honestly, it’s not good. Can you help me? I’ll owe you one…”

“I don’t know…” Still sleepy and tired from the nap and the race, she wasn’t sure she had the energy for anything else.

“It’s okay… I need to think of something else.”

Jo walked off, and Charlie felt bad as she watched her. She enjoyed the cool air a bit longer before joining back up with the rest of the girls on the beanbags. Soon enough, the boys had returned from the beach, happy and with renewed energy. They shared stories of their escapades on the beach before joining up with their girls.

“Charlie! I missed you.” Lucas greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, and Dolly, of course… Sorry again for having to leave you.”

“It’s no problem, it wasn’t your fault.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks for understanding. You’re the best!” He looked down at Dolly in her arms. “Alright, pass the doll over to me.”

“I know I’m the best.” She gave him a cheeky smile before handing the doll over.

“Looks like it’s still in good shape. I hope it wasn’t too much of a pain looking after them without me.”

“Look at you, actually caring for the doll.” Charlie let out a short laugh before continuing. “It was actually pretty fun with the girls.”

“Yeah? That’s great to hear! What did you get up to?”

Charlie told him about the race and just getting to relax in the lounge. They were then distracted as Ibrahim wandered over, wondering where Jo was. As if sensing him looking for her, she appeared, looking a bit distracted. After Ibrahim asked about their doll, she presented it to him and it made a creepy, deep crying noise. Jo tried covering up what happened, but eventually admitted that she accidentally left it in the sun too long and then it sounded like that. Everyone watched as they Ibrahim starting to heat up over it. However, the doll kept up it’s deep crying which soon had everyone laughing, even Ibrahim. He quickly forgave her and what could have been a fight turned into a cute moment.

As everyone was about to scatter around the Villa, Hope got a text saying that it was time for the girls to enjoy the beach. The guys all accepted the dolls from the girls, even Lucas.

“Don’t worry, Dolly will be fine.”

“Aww, I’m glad you’re so keen.” She smiled, having enjoyed his attitude change since the morning.

“I mean, it’s a doll. How hard can it be? As long as it doesn’t need changing again or anything…”

“I’m sure you can get Noah or one of the others to help if you need.”

With quick kiss, Charlie was pulled off with the other girls to load into the jeeps. The arrived at the beach, all marveling at the beautiful sand, sea, and sunshine before heading out to enjoy it. Hannah and Hope decide to stay on the sand and relax, while Charlie, Chelsea, Jo, and Lottie all leap into the cool water. The water was a great feeling in comparison to the heat of the day, and the girls played around, splashing and laughing. 

After tiring themselves out, the girls all gather together around where Hope and Hannah were sat on the sand. They tried to guess how the guys were doing back at the Villa without them. Everyone agreed that Bobby was likely making everyone mad with dad jokes. 

“You know, this is the first time we’ve gone for some girly time and it hasn’t ended in a massive row,” Hope realized.

“How dare you!” Lottie said, causing silence to fall. “Jokes! Relax, babes.”

Lottie smiled and the girls all laughed.

“You’re spot on though. I’m sorry for all the times I caused us girls to pull apart. I’m so much happier now.”

“I was dead nervous when I entered and felt this silly need to be the ‘dominant one’,” Jo admitted. “I mean, coming as late as I did was always going to be tough, but you’ve all made me feel welcome. I think you’re all amazing and I’d love to meet up properly once this is all over.”

The girls all decided that they needed to have a meet up after everything was done and settled. Conversation moved to how they were all feeling going into the last days of the show.

“I wouldn’t have said this when we first met, but Gaz and me might have a shot at winning. And even if we don’t, I’m excited to be with him on the outside.”

Charlie smiled at Lottie’s words, happy that the two were doing well. Chelsea mistook the question as just about the challenge, but then said they’d probably do well in the show too once Jo corrected her. Jo wasn’t as confident and mentioned that today had brought up some issues but hoped they could handle whatever else was to come. Charlie’s look softened as Hannah’s response was a bit more somber at her chances with Bobby.

“I think Lucas and I could go all the way,” Charlie said thinking of their chances.

“Oh really?” Chelsea waggled her eyebrows at her friend, causing the girl to blush.

“I meant to the end of the show!”

The girls all laughed.

“I’m kidding, babes. But that makes me happy to hear.”

“I don’t know how to feel.” Hope sighed. “My head’s all over the place. I normally feel pretty confident about me and Noah, but today’s been tough on us. He’s been amazing though. He gets that this is a trigger for me. I know he said they weren’t important to him earlier, but I don’t think that’s true. Even if it is right now, he’ll eventually want them.”

The girls did their best to give support to Hope as she wiped a tear from here eye.

“Damn, the beach did get us all sentimental. I knew this would happen!” The girls all laughed. “I’m glad it did, though.”

After sharing a group hug, the girls were told it was time to leave. They all piled into the jeeps and made their way back to the Villa. As they make their return, they come to a stop as they see the guys gathered on the lawn doing baby yoga. Upon seeing the returning girls, the boys got up to greet them.

“Hey, Darling!” Lucas came to give Charlie a kiss, as well as to hand Dolly back to her. “Enjoy the beach?”

“Yeah. It was oddly reflective,” she said, thinking of what the girls had talked about.

“I don’t get what you mean. Like, the water was reflective?”

“I… nevermind.” Charlie breathed a small laugh and decided to keep the moment to the girls. “How were things here?”

“We had a surprisingly good time for the most part. First we started by playing dress up. I made Dolly look as quality as me. Then Dolly started to moan, so I gave them another bottle, and then we rounded the afternoon off with this yoga. Though… that made all of them cry except Brenden and Bubbly.”

“Sounds like you did a great job!” The fact that he was still smiling after all of it made Charlie happy.

“It was nothing. Really. I had a great time! Um. So yeah. That’s everything…” He drifts off.

“You sure that’s all?” Gary interjected, causing Lucas to sigh.

“During the baby yoga I got a little over-excited and, um… somehow Dolly’s legs came off.”

“What? How?” Charlie looked at the doll who showed no signs of having been legless.

“I have _literally_ no idea! I got them back on quickly, but yeah, that happened. It’s like they’re super fragile dolls or something.”  
Charlie couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“That’s so funny!”

“Hah! I thought so too. Though not as much at the time. The others were laughing too hard to help me out.”

Lucas and Charlie wandered off to the daybeds to enjoy some more time together before the evening came. Knowing how close they were to the end, they figured anything could happen and decided to make the best of what they had left in the Villa.


	37. Oh, What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders get to finish their baby challenge. That evening, when they find out who wins, there's a surprise in store for them all. The the night ends with Lucas and Charlie getting some alone time with a night in the hideaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've not posted in a while! Things have still been crazy and this has kind of been lower on my list. But I'm going to try and get these last few chapters posted in the next few days! Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story!

It was finally time to return the dolls to their cots and be free of parenthood. 

“I guess this is it…” Lucas said, looking down at Dolly and stroking its head. “I’m going to miss this doll for some reason. I’m strangely emotional.”

“You know? I’ve actually really enjoyed today,” Charlie said, smiling over at him.

“This whole day has been super weird…. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, but I’m happy to no longer be playing with dolls.”

Charlie laughed an agreement as they watched as the rest of the couples put their dolls back into the cots. Lucas reached over and put a hand on Charlie’s arm after she places Dolly down in the cot.

“Hey, this day got intense at times. Do you see yourself being a mother after it all?”

“Only as long as you’re there. If I were to want kids, I only think I could see that happen with you, and if we both wanted it.”

“Aw, babe. I know I moaned a bit today…”

“A bit?” She gave him a playful nudge in the side.

“Oh, hush. But I do feel we worked well together. It also means a lot that you understood how I was feeling and really took care of everything. You’re amazing.” He leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

“You’re amazing too. Now let’s go get ready for the evening and enjoy the freedom from dolls.”

The two laughed and went their separate ways, heading to their respective dressing rooms. Charlie walked into the girls’ dressing room to the sound of hairdryers and the smell of various body sprays. She changed into one of her favorite dresses, a sparkly turquoise number, and joined the girls in their conversation, all of them thankful to be free of the dolls.

Then, Hannah’s phone beeps and the girls all look to her as she calls out that she got a text. The boys file in to the room and everyone waits for the redhead to read it out. They were all to report to the fire pit to hear the results of the baby challenge. Most of the islanders guessed that Lottie or Charlie would be the winners, though Chelsea was also added after she mentioned Bubbly hadn’t cried all day.

“I’m so glad you’re wearing that outfit again! You just look so good at it!” Lucas says to Charlie as the islanders make their way to the fire pit.

“You’re so sweet, Lucas, thank you!” She blushed a little at the compliment.

“Babes, I don’t know if you’re aware, but I’m feeling pretty confident about this challenge,” Chelsea said as they all arrived at the fire pit. “Little Bubbly…”

“Didn’t cry once?” Hope interjected, finishing the words the girl had said multiple times through the day.

“Exactly! I guess some people are just natural parents, you know? Like Noah!”

“I’d like to say again that I’m not a natural,” Noah said with a sigh. “It’s a skill like everything else, and one that can be nurtured.”

“Who do you think is going to win, babe?” Lucas asked, turning to Charlie.

“I think Lottie and Gary have a good shot. We could too though.”

“Yeah, there’s a solid chance they’ll win. I never thought she’d be so good at looking after kids.”

Their conversation was interrupted as Noah announced that he got a text.

“The winners of the baby challenge are….” Noah waited for the next text. “Charlie and Lucas!”

“Whoa, really?” Lucas seemed surprised. “I guess you did a great job, babe.”

“Congratulations, you two have won an evening in the hideaway!” Noah continued with the text.

Charlie wraps her arms around Lucas and smiles brightly up at him as the rest of the islanders clapped and cheered.

“Wait! What about me? Bubbly was an angel all day!” Chelsea seemed upset.

Noah read on with the text. It seems that when she had taken a shower that morning and had Bubbly with her, the water fried the circuits and she’d broke the doll straight away. There was a round of laughter, but Lottie put an arm around the girl to comfort her. And then another text came through on Noah’s phone.

“Charlie and Lucas, congratulations on being the best parents in the Villa! As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight’s dumping.”

Everyone fell silent. Whatever excitement had been in the air after winning the challenge now fell. Noah’s phone beeps again.

“Islanders, the public have been voting. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the island. The couples with the fewest votes are…. Jo and Ibrahim… and Chelsea and Henrik. In your couples, please text who you think should be eliminated tonight. Hashtag sorry not sorry, hashtag by unpopular demand.”

No one could speak. Even though she knew that more dumpings were going to happen, Charlie still couldn’t help but feel shaken during the announcements. Chelsea sniffled. Everyone agreed that it was going to be a hard decision. Lucas took Charlie’s hand and suggested they find somewhere quiet to talk the decision through. The other couples thought the same and they spread out among the Villa.

“At least it’s finally cooled off…” Lucas looked up at the sky as the two settled down on one of the sofas on the roof terrace. He looks over at Charlie. “Bad luck for those four tonight, eh? Still, I’m relieved that it isn’t us up for being dumped. It’s so intense. Either Jo and Ibrahim or Chelsea and Henrik will be going home tonight. How are you feeling about it all?

“I don’t want to send anyone home! The fact that we all have to make the decision makes it even worse.” Lucas frowned at her words.

“No one does, but it’s us or them babe. We need to think like that if we want to get through this.”

The two looked down at the phone they would be using to send a couple home.

“So… we should start trying to make this decision. But before we do… What’s your gut? Who should go?”

Charlie thought for a moment, thinking about Lucas’s words.

“Maybe Jo and Ibrahim? Like, I hate thinking about it this way, but they might be our biggest competition if we do want to win. Also, I think they’re strong enough that they would still be good on the outside.”

“Yeah, I can see that. It would be nice to win.” He nodded in agreement.

“Also, in a kind of selfish move, I really don’t want to see Chelsea leave yet. The villa would just be so weird without her energy.” Charlie frowned, not ready to see her friend go yet.

“She really is great. And it’s kind of the same with me for Henrik. It’s been nice having him back.”

The two took a moment to think over their conversation. Lucas takes a deep breath then turns to Charlie.

“I think we both agree then?”

“Yeah. It’s going to suck having to see anyone go, but let’s vote for Jo and Ibrahim.”

Charlie typed ‘Jo and Ibrahim’ into the phone and sent the text.

“I think we made the right call.”

Lucas gives her leg a gentle squeeze and stands up. He looks down and sees the other islanders making their way back to the fire pit. The couple decided to do the same, now that they’d made their decision.

After taking their seats, the couples chatted for a bit, waiting for the text. After a few moments, it was again Noah who had the duty of reading it.

“The couple leaving the Villa tonight are…” Another moment before his phone chimed again. “Jo and Ibrahim.”

Everyone gets up to hug the couple and console them. Charlie goes over to Ibrahim, who she’d been closer to than Jo, and gives his arm a squeeze. He smiles at her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

“It’s been a wild ride in here. Thanks for being part of what made it so special.”

“And thanks to you too. Your workouts were some of the best I’ve had in a while.” She returned his smile. “You and Jo are gonna be great out there.”

Jo’s phone went off, and she got the text that she and Ibrahim were to go pack their bags and head to the front.

A few minutes later, the islanders had gathered outside the Villa. Henrik’s arms were wrapped around Chelsea, and the couples watched as Jo and Ibrahim made their way outside with their luggage.

“It’s funny. I didn’t actually think I’d be going home when I woke up this morning.” He looked over at Jo with a smile. “Call me foolish, but I’ve made such a connection with this amazing woman that I thought we were in with a shot at winning. But if I have to leave, I’m glad I have her with me.”

Gary’s emotional outburst about missing Ibrahim started getting everyone a bit teary eyed, and Charlie started feeling bad about having voted for them. But at the same time, she would have been so upset to have to lose Chelsea that she felt selfish about the voting. She hadn’t expected how intense the last few days would be.

“I’m actually okay with this.” Jo said after Ibrahim and Gary had finished their moment.

“Yeah, it feels like this huge weight is lifted,” Ibrahim admitted. “I can get to know Jo away from the villa now.”

“And I can’t wait to see what this big lug is like outside all of this!” The two smiled at each other and shared a long kiss.

After the kiss, they then walked over to say their final goodbyes to the islanders. The girls all agree that they’ll have to all meet up when they’re all outside as they had said at the beach earlier. Charlie went up and wrapped her arms around both Jo and Ibrahim once it was almost time for them to leave. Then, they said their final goodbye and made their way down the driveway.

“Anyone else need a cuppa?” Gary broke the silence, and then the islanders went inside and joined him for a cuppa before heading up to get ready for bed.

It’s quiet in the girls’ dressing room as the remaining four get prepare for sleep. The atmosphere is somber, and various items are strewn about, no one having the energy to clean up. Charlie changes in to one of her favorite lingerie sets, thinking of how the rest of the evening would likely go. The silence was eventually broken as Hannah had to get something off her chest.

“I don’t know what it is, but… I’m feeling quite…” She coughs, trying to hid her embarrassment. “Erotically charged.”

“Is that literature speak for thirsty?” Hope asked.

“No, I had a drink before I came up.” Hannah replied, not understanding the reference.

“No, thirsty is like, slang for horny,” Hope explained.

“Oh! Then yeah, I guess that’s what I mean.”

Slowly the girls all started admitting that they could feel that energy too.

“Let’s just say Lucas is going to be happy tonight,” Charlie said, unable to hide her blushing face as the girls cheered her on.

As they finish getting ready and winding down, or winding up as the case may be, they laughed and talked a while longer. Charlie went to the bathroom to finish her nightly routine when Chelsea came in hoping to talk. Being up for elimination had really rattled the usually bubbly blonde, and while excited for the night in the Hideaway, Charlie couldn’t say no to her friend.

“This may sound odd, but when I was up for being dumped, I felt almost… Relieved,” Chelsea admitted.

“After what Ibrahim said about a weight being lifted, that actually makes sense.”

“It does?”

“Yeah, there’s really a lot of pressure in here, especially as a couple.”

“Well, it’s a bit of that, but there’s more… Maybe it’s because in the time I’ve been here, I’ve gotten to know Henrik so well. There was this part inside of me that was like… ‘Now you can go out there and be with him.’ And at that moment, all I wanted to do was exactly that. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m still super happy to be here, but now I’m not so worried about winning, or whether my feelings for Henrik are real.” Charlie reached out to grab her friend’s hand as Chelsea continued. “They are. Tonight really showed me that.”

“That’s so beautiful, babe! I’m so happy for you. Also, I’m just so thankful you’re still here because I would have been wrecked without you.”

“Hey, I’m being the soppy one here!” The girls giggle. “But thank you, I wasn’t expecting to make such an amazing friend in here. that Also, did what I said make sense? Do you think you’d feel the same?”

“It makes loads of sense. I’ve got Lucas and that’s what really matters.”

“I knew you’d feel the same. I can just see the energy you guys have. You and Lucas have a real chance of winning this. You’re my bet, anyway.”

“Chelseaaaa, that’s so sweet!” Charlie couldn’t help but feel a little emotional at her friend’s words.

“Don’t mention it. You’ve been a real friend here. I’ve got your back.”

The two girls hug it out. Charlie was so thankful she had more time with Chelsea, and knew that the two would definitely have to keep in contact after this was all over. Their conversation over, Charlie was able to go find Lucas and head to the Hideaway with him for the night.

As the couple walk in to the private room, Charlie’s heart starts to race faster as she took in the rose petals scattered on both the floor and bed.

“This is more like it…” Lucas made his way across the room and flung himself on to the bed, then turned, looking Charlie up and down. “You look so hot tonight. Are you going to join me?”

She bites her bottom lip as she takes him in, heat rushing to her face. Seeing him lying on the bed as he was sent a chill of anticipation through her body. Charlie slowly walked over and joined him on the bed.

“How about we have some fun?” She suggested, feeling ready for whatever was to come.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

Lucas lifts his arm and runs his fingers down Charlie’s arm. She takes a breath, the feeling of the hairs on her arms standing up, along with the soft touch of his fingers sending heat through her body. When he looked up at her and their eyes met, she saw they were dark with desire. Lucas winks at her, causing her heart to flutter.

“You’re so bad,” she says, trying not to let on how much he was affecting her.

“You don’t know the half of it. But isn’t that what makes it fun?”

Since their talk about their pasts, Charlie had noticed Lucas being more comfortable with her. His use of lines was endearing, but it was more so the fact that their connection had gotten stronger.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m a saint.” Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

“You are. You’re so good I don’t even know what I did to deserve you.”

Reaching over, Lucas put an arm around her waist and pulled her in close, kissing her deeply. Their bodies pressed together, Charlie moving her hands, finding their way under Lucas’s shirt, running up his chest. Their hearts were racing as their mouths separated momentarily to removed his shirt, as well as the silky robe Charlie wore over her lingerie. He wrapped his arms back around her, pulling their bodies together again. Charlie let him take control of the kiss, opening up to him as he deepened it, hands starting to roam over her body. One of her hands moved to the back of his neck, the other around to his back, fingers digging into his skin as Lucas’s hips press into hers.

“Fuck Charlie, your nails.” He gasped.

“Oh no did I hurt you?” Charlie pulled back, a look of concern on her face.

“No, god no, I fucking love it,” he said before pulling her mouth back to his.

She smiled against his mouth as he pulled her close, before Charlie decided to take over. Just as a few nights ago, she leaned up in order to adjust her position, hands moving to his shoulders to keep him down as she moved to straddle him. Lucas tried to move his hands up to pull her down, but she shook her head as she moved her hands to keep them by his side and he groaned.

“What are you doing to me?” Lucas tried keeping his breathing even, but his arousal was making it difficult. “You’re no saint. You’re a devil in disguise.”

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t hell though. It couldn’t be when I’m with you.” Charlie lowered her head, kissing him softly on the lips before sitting straight again.

“Oh, but this is definitely torture.”

“Oh, is it?” Her voice sounded innocent, but as she rolled her hips on top of his hardening arousal, he groaned loudly.

“Yes. Absolute torture.” Lucas’s voice was breathless as he struggled to speak.

“Hmmm…. I wonder what I can do to ease that.”

He was about to say something, but she moved a finger to his lips. Lucas locked eyes with her, wordlessly agreeing he wouldn’t speak. Charlie smiled at him seductively. Her hands moved slowly, brushing from his shoulders down his arms, keeping them at his sides before moving them up her own body. As she reached behind her back to the clasp of her lacy bralette, Charlie could tell Lucas was having a difficult time controlling his breathing as he watched her movements intently. 

She unclasped her lacy top, slowly letting it fall down, revealing her breasts. Lucas bit his lip as he watched the woman on top of him slowly remove her top and toss it aside. His hands gripped the sheets on either side of him as she leans forward to kiss his neck. Her chest pressed into his, as she simultaneously pressed her hips into his. 

“Torture,” Lucas’s breathed.

“Hmmm? Having a… hard time?” She said tauntingly, rocking her hips against his again. 

The motion caused him to throw his head back and moan as his hips thrust up into hers, unable to control them. Charlie nuzzled her face into his neck before biting down on the skin between his neck and shoulder. Lucas yelled out an expletive and fully lost control as his arms moved up and around her body, pulling her body close so their bare chests were pressed together.

Before she knew what was happening, Charlie squealed as she suddenly found herself on her back, Lucas above her. She took a deep breath, staring up at him.

“That was ridiculously hot,” she said, then bit her lower lip, waiting to see what he would do next.

“You’re ridiculously hot.” Lucas replied before lowering his head to lay a short, soft kiss on her forehead.

Slowly, he starts moving the kisses down Charlies face. He kisses each of her closed eyelids, her nose, her mouth. He kisses her jaw, and moves down her throat and neck. Her breathing increases as Lucas started making his way down her chest, teasing Charlie’s nipples with his tongue. She moves an arm up, hand grasping at the back of Lucas’s neck, holding his head down. Her back arched and she moaned as he playfully nipped at the erect peak of her breast.

One of Lucas’s hands moved down to her hips and lightly started running is fingers across the band of her panties. Charlie let out a soft whine as his hand moved lower, teasing over her sensitive center, her panties wet with arousal.

“Torture,” she whined, echoing his earlier words.

She felt his silent laugh vibrate in her chest as Lucas sucked on her other breast before giving it a similar bite as the other. He flicked the tip with his tongue and moved his free hand to start kneading on Charlie’s unoccupied breast. Lucas continued giving her breasts attention with mouth, tongue, teeth, and hands for another few minutes while Charlie found herself constantly needing more.

Disengaging from her chest, Lucas started up his soft kisses again, slowly moving down Charlie’s abdomen and then lower. His hands moved to the band of her panties and he looked up and made eye contact with her, silently asking permission. Charlie nodded, feeling her heart beating even faster. A hand on each side, he pulls them down her legs and tosses them off the side of the bed.

Carefully, Lucas adjusted her legs, opening her up to him. Using one hand, he separated her lower lips, running a finger down her sensitive core, causing her to make a pleading noise.

“Please,” Charlie moaned.

“Now who has the power?” Lucas smirked up at her, teasing her opening with his fingers. “So wet for me, darling.”

“ _Please_.” 

She gasps when he inserts a finger, hands grasping at the sheets under her. Lucas slowly started pumping his finger in and out as he lowered his mouth to lick at her clit. 

“Fuck, Lucas, _please_.” Charlie squirmed under him, pleading for him to give her more.

He acquiesced to her request, thrusting in with two fingers. Her breathing became uneven as Lucas started alternating between sucking on and licking her clit. The feeling of Charlie writhing in pleasure was the most exquisite thing Lucas had ever experienced, and with the most satisfying soundtrack. He was suddenly thankful that they’d been able to have the privacy of the Hideaway for this. Not being able to hear her would have been incredibly unfortunate.

Moving his free arm up to lay across her abdomen to keep her from moving as much, Lucas started increasing the speed of his fingers inside her. She struggled to move against his arm, unable to control her body as she found herself getting closer to an orgasm. 

He couldn’t help thinking how beautiful Charlie looked from his position, knowing that he was the cause of her immense pleasure. Lucas adjusted his arm position to angle his fingers up further. When he heard her moan his name and clench her thighs around him, he knew she was close. He continued the pace, pumping in and out, feeling her pulsing around his fingers.

Charlie felt the adjustment he made hit its target. Light pulsed from behind her eyes and her body felt like fireworks were exploding all around her. Lucas’s name was on her lips as her head pushed back into the pillow behind it, back arching, and the pleasure took over. As the wave faded, she felt him slow the pace of his fingers and reduce the attention he was giving her now-sensitive clit.

As her body settled, Lucas moved himself up next to Charlie, watching her for a moment. She had her eyes closed as she breathed, coming down from the post-o high. When she opened her eyes, she smiled, seeing Lucas looking back at her. Even though her body was still feeling a bit like jello, she reached up behind his head and pulled his lips down onto hers. Charlie could taste herself on his lips, which sent tingles back down her body, thinking of where his mouth had just been and what it just did.

“You’ve _definitely_ done that before,” she said, still a little breathless.

“But I’ve never enjoyed it as much as I just did.”

Lucas lifted a hand to his mouth, the one that was just responsible for her current state of being, and licked off the remaining residue of her pleasure. It was one of the sexiest things Charlie had seen and she felt arousal pooling low in her body again.

“You know what else you might enjoy?” Charlie moved a hand down, grasping at his hard length through his pants. 

“Oh fuck,” Lucas groaned, pressure mounting at the contact.

“Mmmmm, is that a yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he growled.

“Then let’s get rid of these,” Charlie said, hands on the elastic of his boxers.

She let her hands slowly graze his erection, Lucas’s body twitching under her hands. She let her nails graze his thighs through the thin fabric, her hands making their way to the bottom hem. Pulling down slowly, Charlie watched his face, his attention solely focused on her. When his erection popped free, she bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“Mmhmm. I like having a lot to work with.”

Lucas lifted his hips so she could finish removing his pants before tossing them to the side. Charlie moved her hand to grip his thick length before starting a slow up and down motion. His moan of pleasure encouraging her, Charlie moved to her knees straddling below him.

“God you’re stunning,” Lucas said, watching her as she lowered her head to lick his tip. “ _Fuck_ Charlie.”

“That’s what I intend you to do before we’re done here, love,” she said before licking up the length of him.

Lucas growled her name and she smirked up at him. His hands were gripping the sheets, his knuckles white, as Charlie teased him, swirling her tongue around his tip. 

“ _Please_ ,” he breathed.

“Now it’s my turn to make you beg,” she said before tracing her tongue up his length again.

“Devil woman.”

“I prefer the term ‘fallen angel’.”

Charlie smirked up at him before taking him into her mouth a few inches before moving back up to the tip. She moved a hand to his base and started pumping it up and down as her mouth did the same from the top. Lucas moaned as she added suction, the insides of her cheeks creating a blissful feeling as she took him deeper into her mouth. When he felt his tip reach the back of Charlie’s throat, his pelvis thrust forward which only increased the feeling of pleasure as he could feel her inner throat muscles contracting around the sensitive skin. 

Charlie moved her head back up his length in order to let her throat muscles relax a moment after having adjusted to his width. Her free hand moved to below, starting to gently massage his balls while also taking him in her mouth again and gently scraping her teeth against his member. Lucas’s stomach muscles contracted at the increased feeling, causing him to sit up slightly and he flung a hand out to the back of her head, fingers curling into her hair. He pulled Charlie’s head up and over to his mouth, kissing her with such ferocity she moaned at the sudden contact. 

“I want to be inside you,” he said, pulling back from the kiss.

“Condom?” She was breathless as she asked the question.

Lucas reached over to the bedside table which had a bowl of condoms on it. He grabbed for one of the larger sized ones and turned back to his girl. Charlie took it from him, tearing at the wrapper before pulling it out and putting it on in a quick motion. She quickly took over and pushed him down onto the bed. Her hands were on his shoulders, keeping her stable as she moved on top of him.

Lucas growled at her as she teased him, rubbing her lower lips across his length. She slid up and down easily as she was slick and wet again.

 _“Charlie_.”

Not able to wait any longer, he reached down and positioned himself at her opening and attempted to thrust up. With Charlie’s hands pinning him down, he wasn’t able to get the leverage he needed and he growled at her again. 

She slowly started lowering herself onto him, leaning forward to put her mouth over his, capturing his groan. Charlie allowed herself to adjust to his size as she slowly allowed him to fill her. She pulled her head back and put her forehead to his, gasping as she took him in to the hilt. They stayed like that for a moment as her body adjusted again before starting to rock her hips against his.

Their movements were off at first, but soon they found a rhythm, moving together. His hands had settled on her hips, allowing him to have some more control over their movements. Charlie shifted the attention of her mouth to the spot where Lucas’s neck met his shoulder that she’d bit earlier. She gave it a small nip before replacing her teeth with her lips. He moaned her name in approval, still focusing on their movements where they were joined. 

Charlie bit down harder when he thrust upwards with more force. She lifted her head up, panting as their speed increased. Her hands found purchase again on his shoulders, sitting up straighter and allowing Lucas to penetrate her further. Both glistened with sweat from their efforts and as their breathing was strained.

“Fuck… Lucas… So close.” Charlie struggled to speak as she could feel her lower muscles start to contract. 

His fingers tightened their grip as she spoke, her husky voice bringing him closer to climax. Lucas needed to wait for her to get there first and did his best to keep himself from coming. Charlie shifted her hips, and that movement allowed him to reach deeper, causing her to cry out. Her whole body tensed and her lower muscles clenched around him as she reached her climax, throwing her head back as she praised his name in ecstasy. 

“Oh, fuck, Charlie!”

At the sight of her, head thrown back, covered in sweat, and breasts bouncing at their motion, Lucas was sent over the edge as well. With one last thrust, he emptied himself into the condom, groaning at how good it felt. The two rode the waves of pleasure together, Lucas having pulled Charlie close, still softly moving inside her until the last wave finished.

They lay together like that for a while, arms around each other, too spent to move. 

“That…. Definitely wasn’t bad.” She smiled, breath still heavy, and he laughed.

“It’s so nice having some privacy. I wouldn’t have wanted the others to hear that…”

Having regained enough energy to move, the two separated in order to dispose of the used condom and do some cleanup. Soon enough, they were settled back in the bed, cuddling together, both immensely happy. Charlie leaned up to give Lucas a soft kiss on the lips before returning her head to lay on his chest. Lucas breathed deeply and let out a long sigh. He couldn’t remember a time he felt this happy.

“Hey darling?”

“Yeah?” She turned and met his eyes.

“I love you. And I’m really happy we found each other.”

Before she’s able to respond, Lucas’s eyes flutter closed and he’s instantly asleep. She smiles, listening to the sound of him gently snoring.

“I love you too. And so am I.” 

Charlie kisses his forehead before lowering her own head to his chest. Feeling utterly content, she soon drifted off into a sweet, dreamless sleep.


	38. The Last Island Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family talks and last dates, Charlie and Lucas have some deep talks and sexy times.

“Charlie.” Lucas’s voice drew Charlie out of her sleep. “Hey, darling. It’s time to wake up.”

“Huh?” Charlie opened her eyes, confusion on her face as she wasn’t sure where she was.

“It’s morning, babe.”

“I forgot where I was for a moment… Wait. You’re awake before me?”

“Yeah?”

“I never sleep in! At least especially not here. I feel like I’m usually one of the first up.”

“Aww, you’re adorable. I must have worn you out last night.” Lucas gave her a wink and smiles down at her. “But… last night was really special. Our first time together felt so right.”

“It was perfect, especially because I was with you.” Charlie sits up and is about to draw him in for a kiss when she notices the mark. “Oh my god. I didn’t realize I bit you that hard!”

Lucas laughed, having wondered if she would notice the bruised spot where his neck and shoulder met.

“I will gladly wear it as a badge of honor.” He gave her a wink before leaning down to kiss her. “And unfortunately, we’ve got to head out to get back to the others.”

Charlie begrudgingly got up out of the bed and collected her clothes, putting them on as she went. _Too bad we can’t just stay here. Last night was just amazing._ Taking one last look at the Hideaway, she follows Lucas out and they head to the main bedroom.

“Well look who it is!” Bobby announces as he sees the two enter.

Charlie and Lucas blush as the islanders cheer, some wolf whistles echoing in the room.

“How’s our loved-up couple this morning?” Chelsea asked.

“Did things go bump in the night?” Hope gave them a knowing smile.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Charlie said, trying to keep some of the mystery about their night.

“Hmm…. But maybe I do,” Lucas says, putting an arm around his girl and looking down at her. “But I won’t.”

“All right, keep your secrets,” Hannah said with a laugh. “But I think we can see _something_ happened.”

The islanders all ‘oooooh’ed at the sight of Lucas’s neck as he blushed and moved his shirt to cover it.

Now that all of the remaining islanders were gathered in the room, Hope brought up how full the room had been at various times during the past few months. Conversation struck up about how things have changed, people who have left, and the time they have left. Then, Lucas’s phone beeped.

“Does anyone else get a sense of dread whenever a phone goes off now?” Lottie asked, a frown on her face.

“Yep. Especially when it’s mine…” Lucas replied before reading the text out loud. “Good morning, Islanders. Hurry up and get ready because there’s some special, long-distance people waiting to catch up with you… hashtag meet the parents, hashtag it’s for you.”

Realizing they were going to get to talk to people from back home, the room was filled with excitement. Everyone quickly made their ways to their respective dressing rooms, chattering excitedly. As the girls were getting ready, they talked about who they hoped they would be talking to. Charlie got dressed in her white cutout swimsuit with a gold broach in the middle. As they were all finishing up, Bobby knocked on the door to let them know it was time to head out.

Charlie was sitting in the beach hut, excitedly waiting for the text to come in. It was her bestie, Cat. Reading the misspelled and shorthand texts made her laugh, and Cat texted about how everyone at home missed her. Charlie smiled when Cat said that she was happy for her friend finding someone she really likes, especially since at home she’d been in and out of relationships fairly quickly back home. The girl shook her head at the words, but was glad that she had her bestie’s approval, and that Cat was excited to meet him. Before the text time was done, Cat said how happy she was that they found each other, and how good they seemed for each other. It was definitely nice being able to talk to her longtime friend after nearly a month.

Then, she got another, unexpected text. From Lucas’s family. Charlie was torn between nerves and excitement, because she really did want to meet them, but also it was the first time talking to them and finding out if they approved of her or not. Thankfully, they said they couldn’t wait to meet her in person. Hearing them say that they’d been hoping she and Lucas would get together put a huge smile on her face. They loved watching her and Lucas take on the baby challenge and apologized for his complaining, which was adorable. 

Then, they asked if she was serious for the future with him. Charlie didn’t have to think about it long at all as she wrote back, telling them that she was in it for the long haul with him. His family said they seemed like they were good for each other. The time was almost up, so Charlie decided to ask one last question: where they thought would be a good place for Charlie and Lucas to go on a holiday. She took a mental note as they said he loves beach resorts and is a fan of places with great shopping and eating. 

The conversation ended after Lucas’s family said again that they were happy that Charlie saw a future with their son, and hoped to have her around for a proper Sunday brunch. She honestly replied back that she loved talking to them, and they said the same. Leaving the beach hut, Charlie had a smile on her face.

“Hey Charlie! I take it you just finished talking with Lucas’s family?” Gary and Lottie were on the loungers and Charlie decided to join them. “I was _not_ expecting that. How’d it go for you?”

“It was actually great! They seemed to really like me!” She replied.

“Great to hear!” 

Charlie looked over at Lottie, who was smiling back at her.

“Looks like you had an all right time too.” Charlie said to her friend.

“It was a surprise to be talking to them, but they loved me! I started out with some jokes, and after the first couple, we couldn’t stop the bants! It was a really great chat.”

She was happy for the couple, who seemed to have great calls, and also approval from their partners’ family. Looking around the area, Charlie asked if either of them had seen Lucas yet. Since they hadn’t and figured he was probably still having his text session, they sat around and chatted for a while. Antsy about wondering how her friend was behaving while talking to Lucas, she kept glancing over at the doors of the Villa every few minutes. After what seemed like forever, he finally appeared.

“Hey, darling!” He said as he walked over.

“Babe!” The two shared a big hug.

“You spoke to my family, then?” Lucas asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I’m sorry about how they text. I think autocorrect has given up on them…”

“Honestly, they’re not as bad as my bestie…” Charlie said, thinking about all of the typos.

“Really? Your friend was fine when we spoke?”

Charlie was surprised, but then with a beep from Lucas’s phone, the surprise turned to nervous. Thankfully, it ended up being a text about the two of them getting to go on their last date on Love Island.

“Ahh! Our last date!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Whoa… Last one to get ready buys the other one dinner!” Lucas said before running off to the Villa.

“Huh? But it’s free!” Charlie ran off after him, heading to the dressing room to get ready.

Charlie decided to wear her lucky white sparkle dress with the fringe. Taking one last look in the mirror to adjust her hair and make sure her makeup was good, she then headed out to meet Lucas for their last Love Island date.

The jeep pulls up to a beach, and Lucas and Charlie step out, excited to start their date. They walk towards the shore, in awe of the view. She looks over at Lucas and he’s smiling at her, grin stretching from cheek to cheek. He reaches out and takes her hand.

“It’s like it was meant to be.” He says as they realize how well their hands fit together. “I guess this is it. The final date. I can’t believe we’ve made it this far.”

As the couple gets closer to the shore, they notice a boat rocking gently in the shallow water.

“I can’t believe we’ve been abroad for our entire relationship and this is the first time we’ve gone to the beach together!” Lucas laughs at his thought.

It’s then that they look back out and see a table and chairs on a white gazebo floating out on the water.

“Oh, wow. I honestly didn’t notice that. This will sound proper melty, but I was too busy looking at you. But this seems a perfect setting for our last date of the summer here.” He looks over at the boat. “I guess first we’ve got to sail this thing out there. Want a piggyback ride to the boat so you don’t get wet?”

“How about I carry you instead?” Charlie has a cheeky grin on her face.

“Yeah, go on then.” Lucas lifts himself onto Charlies back. “Giddy up!”

Holding up his weight, Charlie walks towards the boat with him holding on to her. She feels him nuzzle into her hair.

“You alright back there?”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I was just smelling your hair… Which seems weird to say out loud.” He pauses for a moment. “They say if you like the smell of a person’s hair, it means you’re meant to be with each other.”

“Really?”

“Legit! It’s been proven by science and stuff. Seems like a good sign for us.”

Having reached the boat, Charlie carefully lowers Lucas into the boat before stepping in herself.

“In other words, you smell great.”

Suddenly, the motor on the boat starts to whirr and they’re in motion heading towards the gazebo. As it pulls up beside the platform, Lucas steps out first before putting a hand out to help Charlie out.

“Wow.” Lucas takes in the view. “What a gorgeous place for a date. Obviously not as gorgeous as you, though.”

“Oh, you charmer.” She laughs.

The gazebo had white satin draped over the top and down each of the corners. A light breeze blows the fabric and it flutters in the wind. On the table is a bottle of champagne and two glasses. The couple sits down in their chairs and looks out at the ocean.

“Let’s get this date started!”

Lucas picks up the bottle of champagne and pops the cork. He smoothly pours some of the beverage into each of the glasses, bubbles rising to the top.

“Now that that’s settled. Do you want to see some magic?” Lucas asks his date with a smile.

“Pulling this one again?” She laughs. “It’s pretty great trick, though.”

Just as the first time, he takes her hands and looks into her eyes and smiles brightly. Charlie’s vision starts only focusing on him, and everything else fades away. It’s just the two of them, and their hands holding each other.

“Is it working as well as the first time?”

“Absolutely. There’s some kind of magic about your eyes.”

The two laugh and take a sip of their drinks, Lucas seeming to think about something before speaking.

“That first date we went on, when I’d first arrived. I was so nervous, especially knowing you’d also been on a date with Henrik. It’s kind of funny how things worked out. Him having to leave gave me a better opportunity to get closer to you. When you picked me for that second date, I was trying to hide how excited I was. I was only interested in getting to know you, so I was thankful you picked first, especially after Marisol said she had been going to pick me.” Lucas paused, taking a breath. “I guess what I’m trying to say, is thank you for picking me. I just feel incredibly lucky to be with you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I hope you know by now I feel the same way.”

He smiles, then looks over at the sun that is now setting.

“Oh wow, it’s golden hour. Perfect selfie time.” He smiled before changing the topic. “I really do love how solid we’ve been together.”

“It’s been really nice, hasn’t it? We had our first date when you first arrived, and now we’ve got our last one during the last dates of the summer. It’s pretty amazing.”

“It really is. By the way, in case I haven’t said it yet, you’re looking lovely tonight. That dress is one of my favorites on you.” He gave her a wink, thinking of the last couple times she’s worn it. “I’m so lucky to be with you on the final date.”

“And I don’t think I’ve said it, but you’re so handsome and I am lucky to be on the final date with you.”

Lucas sits back in his chair, relaxing a bit as a big grin appears on his face.

“Thanks, darling. But seriously, I mean it though. You’re a good person inside and out. Beautiful even. And like, I don’t mean you’ve got amazing eyebrows, or perfectly painted toes… Though you do! And obviously it’s totally cool to do those things if they make you feel good. But being beautiful isn’t about that. It’s about what you give back to the world, and how you treat others, not how you look while you do it. You’ve always been kind and caring to everyone, and when it comes to me, you just seem to understand me. I really do feel lucky to be with you.”

“You started off a little rocky on that, but recovered spectacularly,” Charlie said with a laugh. “You’re such a sweetheart.”

“By the way… how did it go with my family? We haven’t even had a chance to talk about that.”

“I think it went super well! We really seemed to get on.” She smiled at him. “They were really lovely and really do care about you.”

“That’s wonderful! You know what this means now? A proper family brunch! Smashed avocado, poached eggs, fruit smoothies, some real coffee, the whole lot.”

“Hungry much, babe? But they actually did say they’d love to have me over for Sunday brunch.” Charlie smiled, happy about how it had all gone.

“Do you want to see the messages your bestie sent to me? They’re still on my phone.”

“Oh my god, really? Sure!”

Lucas leaned over, holding out his phone so she could see. 

“What the hell? Why are my besties texts to me always so bad??” Charlie looked at the text in disbelief, noting how everything was spelled perfect and Cat was talking in full sentences.

“Maybe it’s a throwback to how you texted each other when you were younger?”

Lucas continued showing her the texts. Cat told him that she was happy to see Charlie with someone who takes her seriously, to which he responded that he really cares about her. Charlie’s face blushed when reading the text about how there were bits of the two of them… doing bits… included in the broadcast. Lucas handled it well, and she was impressed.

“It looks like you got on really well!” Charlie said, happy that everything went well.

“I got your bestie’s seal of approval, I think.” 

Lucas then shows a few other texts, ones filled with a lot of various emojis including clowns, hearts, and dogs. They decided that the clown ones meant that Cat thought he was funny. Once finished with the texts, Lucas put the phone back in his pocket and focused back on the girl in front of him.

“I’m actually really glad I got to talk to your bestie. She gave me some good advice about something…” Lucas smiles at her and looks deep into her eyes, much like he had during his ‘magic trick’. “I knew what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it. But, I thought it couldn’t hurt to get a second opinion, especially from someone like your bestie, who knows you so well.”

Lucas took a breath and takes Charlie’s hands in his.

“I’m just going to come out and say it. I knew I was looking for the whole shebang when I came on here; Love, fireworks, the lot. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find it, though. But now… I’ve fallen for you. Hard. You’ve changed how I think about my future, and what I want for myself. We’ve been so solid through everything, and I really want to show it to the world.”

He gives her hands a squeeze, taking another deep breath.

“I wasn’t expecting to be so nervous… But it’s so unlike me to want to do this whole… you know. Commitment thing. Feelings like these don’t really come naturally to me. After Liz, I never thought I’d be able to feel that way again. But, Charlie, you’ve changed all that and I will forever be thankful for it.” Lucas clears his throat. 

“Would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean, I know it seems like we’re past that point, considering we’ve already said the ‘I love yous’, but I was hoping to make it official official.”

“Yes! Of course! I’d love to be your girlfriend!” Charlie’s smile shined brightly in the sunset. “I love you.”

“Yes! God, I don’t know why I was so nervous.” He smiled from cheek to cheek. “I’m so happy we’re official! And I love you too.”

Charlie shifted to the edge of her seat, leaning towards her boyfriend. He tilts his head slightly and closes his eyes as their lips touch. The kiss is intense and passionate and lasts for a good few moments. As they pull apart, Charlie settles back in her seat, trying to regain her surroundings as she’s slightly dizzy from the kiss.

“That was our first kiss as an official couple! Such a proper nice place for it.” Lucas smiles at his girlfriend and blushes a bit, excited about being official.

They sit back and watch the sun slowly setting and a light, cool breeze blows through the gazebo. Both feeling a little on the chilly side, they scoot their chairs together and huddle close, sharing warmth and enjoying the vibrant orange and pink sunset.

“I don’t think we’ll ever have such a romantic moment again. It’s so quiet and peaceful.”

Lucas looks over at Charlie, biting his lip.

“While there’s no one around… Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“What are you thinking?” Charlie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know, just being cheeky. But with such a romantic place... It would be pretty special.”

“Out here, in the middle of the ocean with the most stunning sunset I’ve ever seen, and with the man I love? How can I say no to that?”

The two share a mischievous look before Lucas starts moving the table and chairs aside, giving them space on the floor of the gazebo. He starts to lie down on the platform, and pulls Charlie down on top of him. Charlie lets out an excited giggle.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Lucas silences her by pushing himself up on his elbows to kiss her. 

“Yeah… out in the middle of the sea.”

“You know what? I think it’s time we stop talking,” Charlie said, putting a finger to his lips as she slides up the skirt of her dress and adjusts herself so she’s straddling him.

Lucas smiles and slowly starts removing his shirt. Seductively, Charlie slowly lowers the thin straps of her dress, all the while using the momentum of the rolling waves to grind her hips upon his. At the sound of his groan, she smiles and slowly pulls her dress off of her body and tosses it to the side of the gazebo near the chairs. 

Charlie continues her torture of him by circling her hips around on his, feeling his cock as it gets harder underneath her. She reaches one arm down and around his back and the other so her hand is behind Lucas’s neck as she leans down to kiss him. He pulls her body closer and moves one hand to the back of her head and curls his fingers into her hair, loving the moan Charlie always makes when he does this. Finding out how she reacted to having her hair pulled was one of the hottest things he discovered and it quickly became one of his favorite things to tease her with.

Lucas’s grip on her hair tightened and he moaned again as she increased pressure against his now rock-hard cock. For the hand that wasn’t in Charlie’s hair, he moved it down to the apex of her thighs, groaning at how wet she was. She whined into his mouth as he teased her sensitive bundle of nerves before moving his hand lower to do the same to her opening. 

Lucas took this moment to quickly sit up slightly, using his weight to roll the two of them over, forcing Charlie onto her back so he could be on top. In almost the same move, he used two of his fingers to penetrate her opening.

“Oh _FUCK, please_ ,” Charlie whined, doing her best to grind up against his hand.

“Mmmm you’re so fucking hot like this.” Lucas said before leaning down and kissing her hard on the mouth.

Using his thumb, he started rubbing circles around her now-sensitive clit, as well as slowly starting to pump his two fingers in and out of her. Lucas loved the feeling of Charlie as she writhed in pleasure underneath him. Removing his mouth from hers, he starts tracing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She moves her hands to his back and grasps onto him, nails biting into his skin as he changes the angle of his hand inside her. 

Charlie’s nails scraping down his back in turn set Lucas off, moaning at the pleasure he derived from it, and bit down on her shoulder. Her head turned to the side, allowing him more space on her neck and her hips thrust up, taking his fingers deeper. He put more pressure on her clit and started slowing the motion of his fingers. 

“ _PLEASE,_ ” she moaned louder, rolling her hips to increase the friction.

Lucas keeps the slow pace for a bit longer, loving the sound of her pleading his name. He continued giving her neck attention as he started increasing the pace of his fingers again, causing her to arch her back. Charlie started panting louder and he could feel her body pulsating around his fingers. Harder and deeper his fingers went, getting her closer and closer until finally she clenched around his hand and gasp-shouted his name. 

Lucas peppered soft kisses up her throat before softly kissing her on the lips, slowing his hand’s motions as her body continued to pulse. Then he slowed his fingers until her body finally stopped and then pulled his hand up to lick her taste off of his fingers as she watched. _God that’s hot, and my body feels like a puddle_ , Charlie thought, unable to speak just yet.

“Doing alright, darling?” Lucas asked, gently stroking her forehead.

“Mmmhmm.” The small noise and a nod was all she could manage.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before turning towards the table and finding a napkin and some water. Lucas then proceeded to gently wipe down the very damp region at the apex of her thighs.

“Too sweet.” Charlie was slowly regaining the ability to speak.

“I figured you didn’t want to be too uncomfortable as we still have to head back to the Villa and likely see the other islanders before you’d get a chance to clean up.” 

Charlie wondered what she did to deserve such a wonderful man to take care of her. Not only did he give her the most intense orgasms of her life, he also made sure she’d be comfortable.

“You’re like some kind of mythological being. Where in the world did you learn to do that? I’ve never experienced anything that intense.” Charlie said, slowly sitting up and grabbing at her dress.

“Well, I can neither confirm or deny the first part, but as for the second, I just learned to pay attention to body queues.” He smiled at her. “Plus, its not every day you get to do that in the middle of the ocean.”

Once Charlie got her dress back on and proper, the two cuddled together and watched the sun as it finished it’s setting below the horizon.

“This is perfect.” Lucas took a sigh. “It’s a shame it has to end, right?”

“Yeah it is.” Charlie leaned her head against his shoulder.

“All good things do, though. Nothing is ever really permanent, no matter how much we want it to be. So we’ve just got to enjoy it all while we can.”

“Are you worried about the future?”

“No! I’m excited for our future together!” His face lit up with a smile. “But… moments like this are fleeting. I guess I just wish we could replay these moments over and over sometimes. But for now, I think we’d better be getting back.”

The two boarded the boat and made their way back to the shore. Before they walked back to the car, Lucas took her hand and pulled her close.

“Do you remember our first date? When I asked you the question my mate had told me about?” Lucas asked.

“About where you imagine your future partner?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. And do you remember what you said?”

She thought back, then looked up at him, realizing they were exactly where she had imagined.

“On a beach, feet in the sand…” She said, looking into his eyes.

“And that’s exactly where I imagined you.” Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly.

“So all this time… You were sitting on the fact that we imagined our partner in the same place?” Charlie couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah. Honestly, it scared me at the time. It’s part of why I decided not to tell you in that moment. But now that we’ve both found ourselves here, it seemed perfect.”

The two joined hands and happily walked back to the car. The jeep was waiting for them, and they soon found themselves back in the Villa, settled beside each other on some bean bags. Some of the other islanders had joined them and they all started talking about their dates. Turns out, Hope and Noah’s date was a boat tour around the island, and she happened to see Charlie and Lucas “getting a little frisky”, which caused the couple to blush furiously.

“What else did you get up to?” Hope asked, and Lucas smiled over at Charlie.

“Someone popped the question…” Charlie was glowing, happy to tell her friends.

“Oh em gee!” 

“Really?!”

Hope and Lottie were thrilled for their friend.

“We’re like, a proper thing now. Boyfriend and girlfriend! A proper couple!” Lucas was just as excited as Charlie was to tell everyone.

The rest of the islanders cheered for the couple, and Hope was able to announce that Noah had asked her as well. Everyone enjoyed the time chatting with each other, congratulating the two new official couples, and talking about what could happen on the last few days.

Later that evening, Charlie was roaming the villa looking for Lucas when she heard Chelsea sigh heavily from the daybeds.

“Chelsea, you alright babe?”

The blonde girl sighs again.

“Meh.”

“What’s the matter?”

“Honestly?” Chelsea makes a wild gesture to the Villa. “This is all coming to an end!”

“Nothing is permanent, Chels. But that’s okay. If nothing ever changed, then we wouldn’t get new and exciting experiences.” Charlie smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her friends hand as she spoke.

“That’s so true. It’ll be weird, like, not hanging out all the time. I’m going to miss in-depth chats about every detail of everyone’s love life!”

“We can still talk about love back home! I’ll definitely be needing to talk to you on a regular basis after this.”

“It won’t be the same though. Nothing could compare with this.” Chelsea smiles. “I’d love it if we could do this on the outside, Charlie. You know, live with each other and like, just hang out all day.”

“That sounds like so much fun!” 

“Right? We’d get a pug and teach him to bark when it’s gin o’clock, so we never forget. We’ll get a nice rug to do our morning yoga on. We can also split the cost of our new rug!”

“Oh em gee! Every home needs a pug and a rug!” Charlie giggled at how amazing it sounded.

“Right?! I’ve always wanted a pug. I think that and the rug would, like, totally complete me. For example, I have an infinite collection of super cute mugs for gin. So pugs, rugs, and mugs!” Chelsea smiled at the thought and turned to look at Charlie. “I hope you know, Charlie, that you’re like, such an extraordinary friend to me. You’re totally one of a kind. I can’t wait to share all my mugs with you! Super handshake for good luck?”

“Same goes for you, Chels. I’m so thankful we met here. And absolutely!”

The two get up and perform the secret handshake they made up, smiling and laughing as they finished.

“We’ve gotten so good at that! By the way… how are you and Lucas doing? Now that you’re official!”

“I absolutely cannot wait for our future. It’s been such a dream.” Charlie smiled brightly.

“That’s so cute. I’m so excited for you two. You deserve it all.”

“By the way, have you seen Lucas? I was looking for him.”

“Yeah, I saw him around earlier. He might be over at the pool with the others. Shall we go?”

Arm in arm, the two girls moved to the pool where they found Lucas, Lottie, and Bobby relaxing. They were chatting, watching some birds hopping around at the edge of the pool. Chelsea sat down, leaning against Lottie, and Charlie sat next to Lucas. The group talked about how they were sad that everything was coming to an end. Somehow, the conversation then turned to the birds by the pool.

Lottie, Bobby, and Charlie ended up doing voice overs for the three birds, entertaining each other. It was just a nice distracting bit of fun that everyone was laughing at. They didn’t talk about or worry about recouplings, challenges, or dumpings. It was just their silly attempt at narrating the lives of Gareth, Lola and Birb, as they named the three feathered Villa members.

Eventually the birds fly off, leaving the group to think about their own lives again.

“That’ll be us soon, though guys.” Chelsea said, sadly watching the birds.

“In unhappy marriages?” Lucas asked, referring to Gareth the bird’s fictional life.

“No! We’ll all be flying the nest and moving on from here.”

That’s what you were upset about, wasn’t it hun?” Lottie asked.

“Yeah…” Chelsea sighed.

“How about you guys, how do you feel about it?” Lottie asked Charlie and Lucas.

“I’m actually really excited about what comes next,” Charlie said, smiling at Lucas.

“Yeah, I’ll miss it here. But this isn’t the end, for sure.” Lucas adds.

Deciding they’ll definitely have to have some parties to get together, they get up and head to the kitchen where the other islanders were. Bobby comes in and starts teasing Hannah about how she was making hot chocolate, and he ends up calling her Becky, after bird Gareth’s fictional fiancée.

Hannah was very confused and upset for a little bit, until the others reassure her that there were no new girls, just actual birds. Charlie explains what they had been doing, making more sense of the situation to Hannah and Noah, who had just joined them. Shortly after, Hope joins them as well.

Hope helped them get distracted from sad thoughts again as they all chipped in ideas to plan a future reunion for them all once Gary also joined the fray. Charlie smiled and leaned back against the kitchen counter, enjoying the feeling of everyone together, just enjoying themselves. It had been a pretty amazing day, and probably one of her favorites in the time that she’d been on the island.

“I guess I’m just happy I ended up in here with you lot. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lucas said, smiling at Charlie.

“This…. I’m going to miss this.” Lottie was getting teary-eyed as she motioned to the group. “I’ll miss this. I won’t find people like you guys out there. You’ve totally changed me for the better. I don’t want things to change. I’m really going to miss all this.”

They all admitted they were all feeling pretty emotional, and ended up having a lot of hugs, before joining all together in a group hug.

“I love you guys.” Bobby says.

After their group moment in the kitchen, they all decided it was time to get ready for bed. When Charlie made her way into the bedroom, it was quieter than usual. She made her way to where Lucas was preparing their bed and everyone settled into their own beds, cuddling together.

“I love being close like this.” Lucas said to Charlie, a glint in his eye. “Would you like to get closer and… see what happens? No pressure though, obviously”

“Well… I think it’s time to pay you back for earlier. Assuming you can keep yourself quiet.”

Lucas rolls over so he’s above her. Looking down at Charlie, her stomach turns molten at the heated look in his eyes.

“Preposterous.” He says.

“Er, what?” Charlie replies.

“Not you. This whole situation.” Lucas gestures to the Villa around them. “Being on TV. Being watched.”

“I feel that. But… what do you say we give them a show they’ll never forget?”

“Challenge accepted.” He leans in and starts kissing her neck, lips moving slowly across her skin.

Clutching at his back, Charlie moans a little louder than necessary, being more than enough dramatic for the cameras. However, things change as she gets Lucas on his back and shimmies lower under the sheets to where she can grasp his hardening cock through his shorts.

“Ready for the real challenge?” Charlie whispers and smirks up at him, making out his features in the dark.

“God, yes.” He whispers back.

She pulls his pajama pants low enough to allow her access to his cock, which eagerly sprung forward upon being freed from the fabric.

“Mmmm and you didn’t even get the full experience last night,” she whispered to him as she grasped him in her hand.

“You say the dirtiest things sometimes,” Lucas said, doing his best to keep his breathing even.

Charlie leans down and licks the tip of his dick, smiling as she takes in the bit of precum glistening from it.

“And you love it.”

Before he could make a response, Lucas inhaled sharply as she took him into her mouth. His hands desperately gripped the sheets as she continued her ministrations.

Charlie loved the feeling that came along with making Lucas lose his cool. The sounds he made when she did something he liked sent heat all through her body. She focused on the rather large task in front of her, hand and mouth working in tandem to bring him pleasure. Each time she moved her mouth down, she took him in a little further, much to his enjoyment. 

Lucas was having a hard time keeping his hips down and his reactions quiet. Muscles were straining as Charlie fully took him in, feeling her throat muscles moving along the sensitive skin around the tip. Aside from his moment of losing control the night before, he realized it had been far too long since he’d been taken in that deep by a partner. The feeling was maddening, increased by the fact that he had to control himself. Not being in the hideaway meant that _everything_ could be heard by either another couple or captured by the cameras. But when Charlie lifted her mouth back up his length, teeth gently dragging up, he couldn’t control the moan that escaped his throat. That was the same move that undid him last night.

Looking up at the mixed look of pain and pleasure on Lucas’s face gave Charlie a feeling of satisfaction, especially as she heard him moan. Wanting to push him further, she reached down with her free hand to lightly start massaging his balls while pumping up and down with her other hand. She felt Lucas’s muscles tighten, clearly trying to keep in control of his body. Charlie then took him in deep again, and felt one of his hands grab at the back of her head, holding her down. She moaned in approval, allowing him to feel the vibrations from her throat, enjoying as he tightened his grip on her hair, allowing him to control her head’s motion.

Lucas’s body was vibrating with how close he was getting. Being able to control the motion of her head as her throat muscles vibrated was making it hard to keep silent. When she started sucking him off, the pressure became too much. His body exploded and in the moment of intensity, he yelled out her name, not caring that everyone would definitely hear. Lucas’s hands gripped tight, one on the bed sheets and the other on Charlie’s hair. She never flinched or struggled as she sucked him until he was spent.

With a final lick, Charlie replaced the waistband of his pants where it was supposed to sit and crawled back up to the top of the bed. Before she can say anything, a loud bird call echoes through the room.

“Whoa, what’s going on over there,” Lottie says out loud, other islanders whistling, having clearly heard Lucas’s outburst.

Charlie buries her face in Lucas’s chest, trying not to laugh too loud while also blushing furiously. Even though she was unable to see his face, and despite being in the dark, she was pretty sure Lucas’s face was also bright red.

“Okay, settle down, everyone. We’ve all been there.” Hope gets everyone to quiet down and everyone says good night again.

“Wow,” Lucas said once everyone settled again.

“Mmhm. I think I won that challenge.” Charlie gave him a kiss on the chest before smiling up at him.

“You really… wow.” He tried to say something about what just happened, but no words could come to mind.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiles up at him before yawning.

“Let’s get some sleep.”

Lucas kisses her on the nose before they cuddle up closer, wrapped up in each other’s arms, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
